Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: FINISHED! Riku breaks Sora's heart and as a result, he ends up moving from the island. So when Sora finally comes back their Junior year, will he be able to win back his heart? Love is a war. And Big Brother Sephiroth is playing general again. SLASH RxS
1. Prologue: My Brother's An Idiot

**Author Notes: **_Sorry, but the plot bunny, wouldn't stop hitting me over the head until I wrote this. Alas: It won. I hope you all enjoy! The rest of the A/N are at the end._

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. That's about it._

**Warning:** _If you don't like SLASH, don't read. If you don't like Kairi bashing: Please don't read (or chase me with pitch-forks). Rated for Bad Lang., Violence, Fluff, Sexual Content...the usual. _

**Main Pairings: **_Riku x Sora x Kairi, Sephiroth x Cloud x Leon, Axel x Roxas, Tidus x Selphie, Wakka x Lulu and others to come._

**Summary:** _Riku breaks Sora heart and as a result, he ends up moving from the island. So when Sora finally comes back their Junior year, will he be able to win back his heart? Love is a war. And Big Brother Sephiroth is here to help._

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Prologue: **_My Brother's an Idiot. And He Agrees_

_She watched with anticipation, her lips meeting the end of her carton as she tipped it slightly, tasting the thick snow liquid and engulfing it as it pleased her mouth._

_Everyone was quite so quiet. And they were all staring just staring. But not her. Of course she'd give a few glances up now and then, a false worried expression on her face as they continued to shout to scream._

_But this is what's she'd wanted after all. And while she couldn't bask in the glory of her well thought plan coming to fruitation...well, she certainly could enjoy the show._

_Slut. Whore. _

_She could see his light fading._

_Worthless. Pathetic._

_She could feel his heart breaking._

_He screamed. He cried. And she only watched with cold eyes. _

_Break him. Destroy him. Throw him away. That's all it would take for her to be able to have him all to herself. He acts so strong, yet his mind was so weak. She was able so quickly to use his own fear, only jealousy against him. It had been simple. Easy._

_All a misunderstanding. But he wouldn't see that, oh no. She'd made quite sure that he would think only what she wanted him to think. That he'd do exactly what she needed him to do._

_Tears. There they were. She'd wonder when they'd start. When he'd beg and scream. What a display he was making, such a big fuss over something so worthless. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the bitterness rose from within._

'_He isn't worth your tears, Sora.' Perhaps she'd tell him that when he need someone–needed her–to mend his broken heart that the imbecile had broken. 'He's not worth your tears. Your affection.'_

_Yes, she'd tell him that..._

'_Only me Sora. Only I can make you happy. Only I could ever make you happy. And now Sora. Now you'll finally see that. You'll thank me when you finally understand–I promise. All you have to do is let him go. He's not worth it. He's not good enough for you.'_

'_Only me. Only me...'_

_Everyone froze, and gasped allowed, her carton falling from her hand. A dash of overdramatic touch never hurt._

_He was holding his face now, glaring not at the boy that towered over him, but at the floor._

_Filthy. Insignificant. Unwanted. Unloved._

_He clutched his eyes shut, letting his words sink into his very being, letting ever sylable be etched into his heart, making it bleed. She knew he'd let him do that–he let him do anything. _

_Even break him. But she would fix him. She would be the one to put him back together._

_She watched him intently now, they all did. The room was silent, deathly so. The towering teen had finally stopped screaming, only staring, glaring, down at him in hatred. Aqua eyes shining with the strongest of bitter emotions._

_She fought her smile. It had all worked so well. And just as she'd figured, her precious Sora had enough–without a single word, he stood slowly, not looking at Riku as he ran past. Silent tears. Beautiful tears. Produced by a broken soul. A soul she could fix. Mold. Make all hers. _

_Just as it should have been._

_Tidus went after him. Selphie had too–not before calling Riku a rather foul word she'd never normally say. But the silver haired teen paid them no mind. He only seemed to glare into nothingness, the hatred still strong in his eyes before kicking the lunch table– and with Wakka on the opposing side no less- he stormed out, the teen in question whining over his ruined jersey._

_Perfect._

_She'd gotten to her feet, her worried face melting into one of pure sadness. She surprised herself at how good she could be sometimes–she even felt tears in the forming in the corners of her eyes._

_But then maybe those weren't so fake–after all, her Sora had been destroyed. And she was the cause of his destruction. But he would thank her later. He'd have too. It was for his own good. For their own good. _

_It was the only way things would be right again. The only way they could be together._

_She run through the double doors, down a hallway. It was bare. Lonely. She paused, whipping the tears, the corners of her lips pulling into a smirk. Riku would have been so proud–it rivaled his completely._

_And then–a voice. Smooth. Comforting. The smirk widened as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and spin her around to face him slowly._

_She could only see his left eye, the right being covered by dark silver, almost gray hair. She reached her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Nothing meant, nothing gained. _

_Friends, not companions. Partners but of a different sort._

"_You were right."_

_She knew she was._

"_Zexion, you're the best," she practically squealed, pecking him again._

_He smirked, rolling his eyes. Playful for someone usually so serious._

"_And Axel? He's got you covered?" _

"_The usual," he shrugged then gave a suggestive type of smirk. "But the pleasure was mine."_

_Her mood darkened. She frowned. And her grip tightened so that he flinched uncomfortably. "Mine. All mine. You're were nothing more but a pawn in this game."_

"_Possessive little bitch, aren't we?"_

_A spark filled her eyes and her smirk darkened but she didn't speak a word. Why bother, her actions were enough. He pulled away from her then and with a nod and a mock salute, he gave his goodbye and went about his way._

_Her eyes shifted to the side slightly as she watched him leave. A foot. A familiar shoe. Had he really heard? It didn't matter. He wouldn't understand._

_He was just as stupid as Riku. Just as easy to fool if need be._

_She fixed her crimson hair over her shoulders–it wasn't long but long enough– and catching a blurred reflection of herself in the shiny newly installed metal lockers, practiced her 'I'm so sorry it didn't work out' face. Then, a smile and she was off down the hall again._

_If Kairi had known that all it took to break her 'best friends' up was a single kiss, she'd have planned this years ago._

_But then again, she hadn't seen it coming. They always fought over her after all. But that didn't matter anymore._

_No. All that mattered was he was all hers. And Riku would barely be a memory by the time she was done with her Sora..._

* * *

A light knocking on the door and he opened it, his silver hair falling over his shoulder as his Mako green eyes stared daggers at the smaller teen standing in his doorway.

_**He knocked. Once. Twice. Three times.**_

_**Still no answer.**_

**"_Come on Sora!" he screamed at the top of his longs, pounding his fist for millionth time on a heavy oak door, staring into the small glass window at the top, hoping he'd see a sea of untamed brunette hair coming towards him._**

"What do you want," he replied in a sleepy tone. Normally he'd sound far more refined, his voice deep, silky. Smooth. Awe inspiring just like his appearance. But now he stood shirtless, a pair of loosly tied pajama pants being the only thing he wore other than a thin gold chain around his neck, his eyes heavy lidded. He looked over at the alarm clock on his night-stand by his bed. He snapped his head back at the teen, glaring in a way that made grown men tremble. But then, his younger brother was use to it so it had no effect. "It's four. In the morning."

_**Two of his other close friends, Tidus and Wakka, stood awkwardly in the middle of the walkway, Tidus staring absently at the flower bed that lied it while Wakka tried in vain to start up a distracting conversation about Blitzball, both boy's favorite sport.**_

**"_Sora, please!" the silver haired beauty cried for the fifth time since they'd arrived, still pounding hard on the door, desperation reaching his normal silky voice of calm. "I'm sorry! I need to talk to you! Just...give me a chance to expla–"_**

" I know," he replied solemnly, not looking up at him anymore. He rolled his eyes. And stepped out of the way, opening his door further. "Get in here. I won't stay up the entire night watching you mope."

**"_Geeez, Ri-Ri, will you stop pounding so hard," a highly annoyed voice shouted as they slammed the door open and leaned on the doorframe, crossing their arms over their chest. Riku sighed as he finally pulled his arm away from mid knock, glaring at them._**

**"_I could barely hear my music through you're constant whining," she responded in a taunting manner, pulling off her headphones at the same time and placing them around her neck._**

He watched as he sat on the bed–his bed, and curl up slightly, still not looking at him, but at the floor. This made him let out a long sigh as he swept long strands of his glorious silver hair over his shoulder, feeling the ends lightly brush against his lower back thigh as he walked the way across his room and moving his hair out of the way, sat down beside him. "Is this about that boy across the way."

_**Riku rolled his eyes and glared at the girl standing before him as she began to twirl of a pieces of her braided hair absently with her index finger. "I need to talk to Sora."**_

**"_Oh," she stated abruptly, not seeming like she was paying attention anymore as she looked up at the sky. "Yeah...well. Sora doesn't want to talk you right now."_**

"His name is not 'boy', and you know that!" the teen snapped and with sharp look cold Mako eyes, he calmed himself down, not staring at him again. "...Sora won't talk to me."

"_He's in a bad mood right now and Cloud is trying real hard to calm him down. Kairi's up there too."_

_**Riku's eyes darkened and he felt a wave of anger deep from within.** **Kairi**..._

"That sounds simply...tragic," he yawned uninterested, glaring at his clock as it reached 4:15a.m. "And this was cause to interrupt my slumber because."

"...I don't know what I should anymore. I've tried calling. I knocked. He won't answer his window either," Riku stated softly and a flicker of sympathy flashed through his older brother's eyes at seeing him so worked up. But it was gone as quickly as it had come and he found himself laying back on his bed, staring up at his bedroom's ceiling.

**"_Why is sh–"_**

**"_Showed up," Rikku cut him off, tapping her foot impatiently. "Just a about an half and hour ago. Hey, is anybody else gonna show up? Cause you're like the upmtenth person and I'm sick of answering the door."_**

"He's never stayed mad at me for this long," Riku continued, and he could feel his younger brother staring at him. Waiting for something.

". . .What did you do." A statement, not a question. He knew this 'Sora'. And even he was aware, that, unlike his complicated older brother, Sora wasn't one to hold grudges. The boy's mood were fairly good ones, and even in his darker moods, they washed over quickly. Oh yes, his brother had done something, something terribly wrong.

**"_Well", Riku began, pointing toward the upstairs window that he knew was Sora's room. "Can I just go up–"_**

**"_Nooooo. Nope. Afraid not," Rikku replied in classy mock fashion. "He's got Cloud and Kairi. That's enough._"**

"We...I...told him that I–"

**"_Was person that pissed him off," Rikku finished, pretending to study her nails before straightening her self into a standing position and glaring at the silver haired boy, a braid falling right in front of her left eye. "He don't want no help from the likes of you. Now get boy!"_**

**"_RIKKU!"_**

**"_GET!" she continued in her mock country fashion, turning her head away with a mock stern expression and pointing her finger in the opposite direction of coming inside._**

_**Riku could feel his left eye begin to twitch so he simply shut them both, letting out a frustrated shout before turning on his heel and stumping down the walkway. He could feel a set of eyes watching him for a moment before there was a loud slam of the door.** _

"–she set it up. I know she did. Wakka heard her. Saw her. He's suspicious and now, so am I. He said she was acting so weird at lunch but I was too–"

"Too busy being her pawn to notice," he finished, glaring in almost a disappointed way at his younger brother who a the very least, had the decency to look ashamed.

And he should. He'd taught him how to play this game better than that.

There was silence. A deep, dark silence, where only the crickets chirping endlessly could be heard from his open bedroom window. Then finally, sitting back up, Sephiroth rubbed the bridge between his eyes and sighed wearily.

"...You're such an idiot."

Silence.

"...I know."

"Apologize in the morning. I'll go with you myself."

He could tell his brother's mood had lifted just by watching his aqua shaded eyes. Rikku wouldn't dare turn him away. No one dared turned down his request for anything. Not his parents. Not his professors. And especially not some immature school girl.

But then again–there was _him_. _He'd_ turned him down numerous times for different situations. He almost licked his lips in anticipation. How he adored his little game of chase with his little mouse...

"Focus."

"...Shut up." How he could always tell, he'd never know. "Go back to your room and stay there. Don't leave until I say we leave. We'll catch him in the perhaps."

And he obeyed, clicking the door shut quietly behind him. Like he wouldn't have.

He laid down on his bed, not bothering to cover back up with the thin white sheet. Maybe while Riku was busy playing boyfriend to the little boy across the way, he and his mouse could play a little–game–of their own. The thought of this 'game' made his lower half twitch with excitement.

Oh how disappointed he was.

Because by the time the pair had arrived, they were too late. They only found Sora's mother as she hurried out of the house with a suitcase.

He was already gone. They both were already gone. And she was on her way to meet up with them so they could travel to Midgar together.

They watched her leave, wishing her and her family well-after all, they were only leaving because their father had gotten sick out there. Give or take a couple of weeks, maybe a month at the most, they'd return.

After all, had they known it would have been for four years, perhaps they would have tried harder.

But at the time, they simply stood watching her leave.

And flicking a stand of entrancing long silver hair, he gave his younger half a cold side glare.

"...You're an idiot."

"...And you're a pervert."

They both sighed in unsion. "I know."

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**_This chapter is suppose to be, for lack of a better word, confusing. You're suppose to get a gist of what's going on, but not really understand it. But just to try and clarify: the first part completely in italic in someone else's POV while something major is going on. In the second part, the parts that arein ( )are things that happened earlier that day, after the first part.  
__  
Huggles, Review, or the chibi Sora's will chase you!_


	2. Chapter One: Four Years Later

_**Short A/N:  
**Please soon notes at the bottom. Minor Slash mentioned this chapter.  
Oh yes: this story is a_**Romance/Angst/Humor/Drama**_.  
Hooray!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter One:** _Four Years Later _

"You can't **_do_** this to me!" Sora all but squealed and his mother rolled her eyes as his stepfather sighed for the fifth time that day.

His elder brother shook his head as he continued to pound buttons into his newly bought Nintendo DS, grumbling about Mario not making a pit while his elder sister continued to nod her head to the music that was pounding through her headphones, tapping her foot on the back of their mother's car seat lightly.

"Sora, we've already been through this," his mother began wearily. "It's only going to be for the week. And since the London's have already volunteered and I figured you wouldn't mind spending a week with your little friend–"

"He's NOT my friend!" Sora snapped and again, his mother gave a weary sigh. "Regardless young man, we've already got things arranged with the school so that they may enroll you in our absence with their children, so it will _have_ to be the London's. And it would just make everything far more simple if you were already staying with them until we return. So whatever little problems you and Riku have been having–"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault the little brat broke his wrist after 'accidently' colliding with the refrigerator" his older sister, the middle child of three, replied in a loud, defensive voice, clearly still listening to music.

Without taking his eyes off the duel screens, the oldest of the three, Cloud, reached over and snatched the headphones from her head and tossed them on her lap, taking his directional controls again in no time. "Mom wasn't talking about you," he replied matter of factly.

Rikku blinked then smirked. "Ooooh. She was talking about Ku." She turned to look at Sora curiously and made a face. "Geez, you're still all sore about that Zo? Don't you think this little lover's quarrel has gone on for like, waaaay to long? You're sixteen, not six. Get over it already."

"Whatever," Sora grumbled and turned away from her, staring out the window.

It was easy for her to say 'get over it'. She wasn't there. She didn't have to hear every single word he'd spoken to him that day. See all the hatred, all the bitterness that swirled in a pair of mesmerizing aqua painted eyes that he once found himself constantly lost in.

That had been the worst day in Sora's life, to say the least.

First he'd been late for school (because Rikku forgot to wake him up as she promised) and gotten an detention on the same evening he was suppose to go to a concert with his friends–and to go see his favorite group no less. Then when he got to school, he'd found out he was the only person in the entire class that flunked a very important Algebra test–and math was one of his better subjects. Even Wakka managed it with a low C and he was horrible at all things Math.

Then he'd gotten sick after a science experiment gone wrong– because Tidus just didn't understand '_Do **NOT **Use_' in big **bold** black letters when it was printed on something– and Sora had promptly thrown up on the guy. Though at least Selphie said it served him right.

Then there was the thing that happened on their way to History class. Riku was acting rather odd to him–well he had been for a while but more so lately, so Sora excused himself to the bathroom after Riku kept answering his questions in curt answers.

And he'd met one of his newer friends along the way. A rather cold guy usually but he seemed take some kind of interest in Sora about a two weeks ago. One that Sora had been ignoring rather well up until this point, when said silver haired weirdo pinned Sora to the wall in the hall and thusly, began to molest his lips over and over again until he had to take forcible action to remove him.

And as if the Gods weren't done with him yet, his so called best friends–both of them–just started giving him the cold shoulder, though Riku more so than Kairi. They won't speak to him. But Riku wouldn't even look at him. And Kairi kept giving him 'accusing' glares.

And then...**it** happened. Right at lunch. They were all sitting together, though Riku was still in cold bastard mode and wouldn't even sit by him like normal. Actually, he'd ignored him the entire lunch. And when he'd had enough, he'd finally called him on it. He didn't answer at first. But after Sora pushed him, Riku simply looked up at him, staring him directly in the eye and said:

"You're such a tool."

And everyone at the table got quiet. Very quiet.

Sora closed his eyes, remembering every movement they'd made, ever word they'd spoken to one another...

He'd stopped eating his food, letting his fork slip from his hand as he continued to stare at Riku.

"_What? But Riku–I thought–"_

"_Why the hell would I ever be interested in you Sora." So matter of fact. So calm. "Why would I ever care about a little ass like you?"_

_Sora had been speechless. But Riku wasn't finished. "I barely want to be seen with you, let alone actually with you. Are you **serious**? Me? With someone so pathetic, so filthy? I don't deserve you–no one deserves you Sora. A little slut that will take it from anyone ready and willing to show you just a little bit of attention–is that what it was Sora? I didn't make my world revolve around you?"_

_He'd fallen to the floor then, on his knees as Riku simply stood up and walked around the table. _

_Tears welling in his eyes. Why the hell did he say that him? What had he done to Riku to make him react this way? He'd thought–when Tidus told him Riku wanted...when Riku had taken him into his room that same day... _

_Riku smirked. "Maybe it's silver hair. You seem to have a thing for pretty boys with silver hair. Is that it Sora?"_

_He tried to defend himself. He really did. But it was hard to defend himself when he had no clue what Riku was talking about–or even why. And that's exactly what he'd said. "R-riku. I don't u-understand..."_

"_But I do," he'd replied simply, his cold eyes glaring down at him hatefully, ignoring all the eyes staring their way, the deafening silence with the exception of their voices. "It's not very hard Sora–after all, you've always been such a submissive little bitch, haven't you? It can't be that hard to get you wrapped around the finger, spin pretty lies. Molest your lips whenever the hell they felt like it. To pin you down somewhere and make you squirm, make you beg, and plead like the wonton little whore you are. After all–I was able to do it, right? So why the hell should I be surprised HE could? It's not like you actually know what hell 'faithful' or 'love' means. You're too naive–isn't that always the excuse?"_

_He didn't defend himself. He didn't even try. He didn't care anymore why Riku was saying it–just that he was. That his best friend, his first friend. The boy he'd grown to admire so much to even love. That first person he'd given his kiss to. The one he'd given **himself** to because he thought it mattered–that he mattered to Riku. How he could even fathom such words simply killed Sora. _

"_Well. Aren't you going to defend yourself at least? Try to spin a good lie to cover yourself up? Or are you just that damn weak Sora that I can't have the little shred of respect I might have had left for you."_

_Sora ignored his taunt. Instead he'd stood up and simply, ran out of the room, not being able to take it anymore. He'd heard Tidus' voice instantly calling out to him but he ignored him. He let the tears escape his eyes in a full sob as he reached the double doors and pushing them open–simply ran._

Sora snapped his eyes open, feeling a light sting hit his eyes. It still hurt–even now. And as if that couldn't have possibly been enough: his mother came home in the middle of the day, not asking or even caring why he, or his siblings and Kairi, who'd finally given up on her silent treatment in favor of consoling him, jobless.

She'd been in tears when she sent Kairi home immediately and told them to pack their bag because they had to rush off to Midgar.

And when they'd gotten there, as they left before their mother, the doctors in the hospital wouldn't let any of the three in until their mother arrived–and only to be told that the situation was too critical for them to see him after that–only their mother could go in. But his older brother, always the hard head of the three, hadn't listened. He simply ran inside the room anyway now that he'd gotten the chance to do so.

And not five minutes had gone by before both he and his mother came out of the room, his mother collapsing on the floor in deep sobs, stopping everyone in the hospital as his brother tried to comfort her.

It took a minute longer before his brother could tell him that his father had died.

Sora blinked away the rather horrible memory all together. What a dreadful day that had been.

He looked up at the man driving the small mini van. Ansem. Or as they all lovingly called him 'DiZ'. He was one of his father's oldest friends. He was the one that uncovered the truth about his father's murder that ShinRa tried to write off as an accident.

Some scientist by the name of HoJo–he'd began to use the companies's funding to experiment on living subjects.

Human subjects.

Secretive experiments that not even his closest co-workers, like his father who was his assistant–knew about. But they'd found out. They all had. And when they confronted HoJo–tried to stop him with his father the lead of it all–he'd simply snapped.

And was killed later by SOLDIERS after a stand off of sorts. But by that time, his father had already died.

Yes...DiZ had found all this out, breaking into ShinRa's confidential files and after a 'conversation', they paid his family with blood money.

After all, can't have such a big corporation looking bad to it's investors and the public eye right? Besides...there was still the matter of the second option that his parents wouldn't speak about–though Rikku was more than happy to explain that option two was 'saying hello to their little friends'. (She'd been watching **Scarface **the entire week...) After a all, any company that would write off a man's death as an accident when it had really been the cause of an insane man's wrath–and they did have the SOLDIERS after all...

All this had happened in that same single month–before his mother decided to move away from the islands for what should have been for good. Rikku had objected greatly. Even his older brother, Cloud, had given a fight. But not Sora. No...he hadn't cared. Not when **_he_** was still there. Not when he knew how he'd felt about him, how much he'd hated him.

She'd it all to him at the time. 'I can't believe Riku's that kind of jerk, Sora. Be happy Sora, if he's going to be that way, you're better off without him. If he really cared, he wouldn't have reacted that way; he should know you better.'

And it was that one sentence by Kairi that had hurt the most.

'If he'd really cared...'

"...I promise Sora, whatever is the matter between the two of you, I'm sure it will wash over in a few hours, if not a few days," his mother continued. She had been talking to him for a while now but he was just tuning her back in. She turned in her seat, smiling back at him while he only stared back bitterly. "You both have been friends for far to long to let some silly agreement stand between it."

"When you're just friends, Mom, sure," Rikku cut in, giving Sora a knowing look. "But when you're in love and jerk makes you maaaad–"

"I don't love him, damn it!" Sora snapped angrily at her, his usually happy and calm sapphire eyes clouding up with anger, masking the hurt he felt at the fact that while she was simply taunting and meant nothing by it, it was still true all the same.

Though it had an effect. Rikku stared at him as if he'd grown a third head and sitting back in her seat, silently put her headphones back on.

His mother began to scold him but another voice quickly cut her off.

"Leave him alone already. He's got every right to hate someone that hurts him if he wants, no matter what they are to him," Cloud finally cut in, both woman looking over at him. "You're already forcing him to stay with someone you knows he may not like, it's not fair that you ask him to simply forget everything as well."

Sora smiled thankfully at his older brother. He was always sticking up for him, Cloud. He was the only one in his family that understood the toll that argument had taken on him–all the love, all the feelings he'd put into one single person only to be crushed. Even if it hadn't happened to him himself...Cloud still someone understood.

Without looking up, Cloud reached over and ruffled Sora's already untamed mane before running a hand through his own blond mess and going back to his game.

Everyone but Sora and his late father had brown hair. And they all had blue eyes–well except Rikku, who's gift seemed be standing out and being rather unique. She was the only one in the entire family with emerald colored eyes. (Though Cloud said they were blue when she was a baby...).

Sora let his mind drift further on his family. He was the shy, sweet one. 'Cute' was what he was always told. And he suppose he was. He had a nack for being 'adorable' according to Kairi, though he rather hated to admit it.

Rikku, or 'Ri' as they called her, was just plain odd. The girl couldn't 'fit in' if she tried, not that she wanted to. She was loud, cheerful, humourous–easy to get along with. Though she had a tendency to be rather annoying and too playful at times as well as loved standing out in crowd, which she did quite well with her hair alone. (It was wild, spiked strands in some places, braided down with creative beads in others, with a head band stuck someone in the middle for extra 'flavor'.). And she was always–always–up to something.

And then there was Cloud. When he was younger, he had been so quiet, reserved. Maybe even a little self conscious. But as time went one, despite abandoning his dream of becoming SOILDER, Cloud had become an admiration as an older brother. He was still quite at times, but he was just as playful as Rikku most of time, though not as immature. He'd really loosened up after meeting his new friends, especially Leon. (That guy was as serious as Sephiroth. It was spooky.) Though he was a tad too over protective–a result from their father's death.

He was brought out of his happier thoughts by his mother trying to start another bout with him but after a glance from DiZ, she finally stopped short of arguing the matter any further and turned around in her seat, talking to him so softly that no one could hear.

Sora liked DiZ. He had always been nice, kind, and always treated them as if they were children of his own. He wouldn't have picked another man for his mother to end up with after their father–even if he was a tad bit older. But then again, he was wiser for it, right?

Sora sighed and looked back out the window, letting his mind drift back to him again.

Maybe Riku was right about one thing. He was weak. Or at least, he felt weak–still caring about, still loving someone that didn't return his feelings. That maybe never did. He remembered all the points Kairi made when she tried to consol him. How odd Riku had been acting for the past _two weeks_. How unhappy he'd seemed or distant when he was around Sora. How at first she'd thought it was jealousy–after all, he kept confiding in her about his suspicions that Sora was cheating on him with the same boy that'd pinned him to the wall and kissed him.

That maybe it was all just a cover–an excuse for Riku. He wouldn't have to feel bad for breaking his heart then–because he could always put all the blame on Sora. She'd looked so guilty. She told him they'd both seen the kiss. How angry Riku got and he just stormed off. But that she'd seen Sora push the guy away–punching him across the face for what he'd done, and running away, never noticing her standing there.

And then she'd known how much Riku meant to him–that this all had to be a misunderstanding. And how she'd tried to tell Riku–but he wouldn't listen. He didn't care. It had made her cry–she felt like it was all her fault the entire thing had happened and Sora had given her a hug, reassuring her.

He touched the pendant around his neck, still looking out the window. A crown pendent. A gift from Kairi that same day, after they'd finished talking.

Kairi.

She'd always been such a sweet girl since the day they'd met. They were all close–so very close. And she was always there for him when he needed her, not matter what was happening in her life, how she felt.

Always.

She'd never been mean to anyone unless they'd done something to deserve it. And even then, she was rather reluctant. And she rarely spoke in such a harsh way about her friends, espically Riku. They were best friends after all, just like they were all suppose to be...

If she was still living on the islands, then it wouldn't be so bad if he had to go back. And there was still Tidus and Wakka after all. And even the deranged Selphie (Oh she would be ecstatic to see Rikku again.)

But even that couldn't cheer Sora up remotely.

**_He'd_** still be there. And Sora honestly thought that when they moved away four years ago, he'd never have to see lay an eye on that hurtful bastard again. He clutched the pendant. Let alone, live with him.

* * *

"Excuse me." 

"The Strife's–"

"That's Madison's now dear."

"Oh yes, Madison's," Lucinda replied, rolling her eyes at her husband, Xenmas London, correction. "After all this time, they're finally moving back to the Islands! And Sora, Rikku and Cloud? They're going to be living with us for a week starting tomorrow!"

"Sora!" Riku snapped, not bothering to hide the fact that the notion completely disturbed him.

"Oh how lovely," his elder brother replied unimpressed, putting another fork full of spaghetti on his fork before lifting it. "Perhaps we should break out the banners? Call forth the neighbors? Gather invitations for the ball?"

"Oh quiet," his mother replied matter of factly, pinching his shoulder playfully. "Stop acting like you're not happy to see Cloud again. I heard you squeal with delight in your room when I told you earlier.

Xenmas looked over the top of his paper with a raised eyebrow at Sephiroth and even Riku managed a look his way and Sephiroth glared at his mother. "I do not 'squeal with delight' mother. I simply let out a frustrated snarl of despair."

"Right," his mother replied unconvinced pinched him again and he couldn't help the light smirk that graced his lips before he took in his bite of food.

"Why do they have to come here anyway," Riku cut in with a calmer tone now, though his expression still seemed troubled.

"Well, it turns out their stepfather got a promotion but he's got to move to the islands to take it. However, he and Annette have to take care of a little business in Radiate Garden, along with finding a house rather quickly. They also have to pick up their nephew from Twilight Town on the way back–"

"Wait, didn't they move to Twilight Town," Sephiroth asked matter of factly, his face devoid of expression as ususal. "Why wouldn't they simply bring him now. That seems far more intellgent."

"They're giving the boy time to get prepared," his father replied, not looking up as he flipped the page of his news paper. "With Annette's children, it will be a little easier to get them reenrolled with the school system here as they were previously in it. A simple transfer really. Because he's never gone to school here, along with other–details–it will take a little more to get the boy transfered. Hence why they have to travel back to Twilight Town. Besides, they didn't want to be rude to impose the boy on us, though we expressed that we did not mind in the least."

"Right," their mother nodded. "And since they won't be here and the enrollment date is Wednesday, they've already called the school and given us permission to do it for them in person. You know: get the sweethearts situated, get their school uniforms, books, the whole lot of it. After all, they're practically my children anyway," his mother gushed all three males rolled their eyes. That's the way she and Sora's mother were: they saw each other's children as their own. Not that any of them complained. Though to Riku, it just seemed odd with Sora hating him and all.

While he and Cloud had an associate type relationship–after all, Cloud could be seen more hanging–or being straddled–by his brother on more occasion then not–they had never been really close-friend like. Though if anyone ever messed with Riku (and they wouldn't usually given that Sephiroth was his older brother and most of the students were terrified of him) he would protect Riku as if he were Sora.

Rikku, or "Ri" as she was called whenever they were both together, he considered a friend. She was unpredictable, wild, and maybe even a little insane–but it was what he loved most about her. She was energetic, like Selphie and always up to something–scheming. And while her taunting and immature nature could be more than annoying at times, he loved her like a sister all the same.

And then there was Sora.

Sora.

He dreamed about that untamed sea of chocolate. Those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes he constantly found himself drowning in. Those soft, full lips he liked to suck softly, slowly, nibble playfully on as he ran his tongue over then playfully. Feeling those smooth, perfectly tanned legs wrap around his waist and pull him down with each hard, symphonic thrust they made...

He wanted to bang his head on the table as he blinked those tender memories away. He'd given that all away with a few simple words. A few very stupid, unthought simple words.

Because of his own stupidity. His own jealous demons. Because of her.

His eyes flashed with anger at the mere thought of her. Kairi...

The little bitch had played her hand well. To this day, neither he or Wakka could ever fully figure out the extent of the damage as he'd never gotten his chance to speak to Sora. But he'd gotten to the core root of the problem thanks to a friend of Wakka's who had a nack for listening in on conversations.

She'd lied to him from the very beginning. Played on his weaknesses–after all, Kairi would know him well, she was suppose to be his best friend.

She'd used his own jealousy against him–twisted every situation, every single moment to her advantage. Making him believe that Sora was actually interested in that jerk...

"_Isn't it cute how much **time** they spend **together**? Aw, look a the way he **looks** at Sora. Isn't that sweet? He's usually so mean to everyone but look a the way he treats **Sora**–spoils him really!"_

"_We're going to have to work together Riku. Didn't you hear? Sora asked **Zexion** to work with him on this project."_

A lie. Because Selphie accidently told him later that it was Kairi who pushed Sora into working with Zexion. But he hadn't known at the time and he'd let Kairi convince him that all the extra time Sora was spending with Zexion out of school–like that their lunch was a date instead of a study session– even though Sora had kept telling him time and time again when he brought the subject up that there was nothing there.

That he already had someone special to his heart even if he wouldn't say that it was him. Sora was that way–so shy and sweet. And it wasn't official at the time, not yet. But Tidus had been working diligently on that...after all, it was his fault the two had even slept together. He'd gone and spiked the damn drink during their sleep-over. And Riku just acted on instinct–taking Sora up to his room and...

And then Zexion came into the picture. And by his own stupidity, he'd told Kairi everything–how he felt, what he thought.

And when that day came. When Sora had excused himself to go to the bathroom–Riku could admit, he'd been a little ticked with Sora with all of his own jealousy coursing through him, all the lingering questions and accusations that wouldn't go away–she'd grabbed him arm and pulled him along, whispering that they should fallow him. He'd felt bad for spying but he wanted to know...he had too–and he thought he'd found out when he say them.

That silver haired son of a bitch had Sora–what he thought was his Sora–pinned by the wrist against the wall, their lips caught in full blown kiss. Riku felt his blood boil on sight and his already out of control fire had the fuel it needed. But Kairi had been there–pretending to be surprised–and he didn't want to act out in front of her. Not the way he wanted to...so he'd simply stormed off.

He hadn't listened to Sora's explanations–hell, he wasn't even sure Sora tried, he seemed so stunned.. He hadn't wanted to. He was so hurt–so angry. He just wanted Sora to hurt like he had. He wasn't thinking. Just acting on pure instinct again.

Just like she knew he would. Just as she wanted.

And it cost him the one thing that had become the most important to him.

Riku stabbed at his food, ignoring the glare he was recieving from his father over his paper and the fact that his mother was still chattering on happily about the arrival.

Sora probably still hated him. He had to. He'd never gotent the chance to explain–to apologize. And then...Sora just left for what seemed for the rest of their lives. He'd hadn't know where Sora went–but Sora knew where he was. He didn't call. Or write. Not that Riku had expected him to–but it didn't stop him from getting a little hope every time the phone rang or checking the mail ever single day for the family ever since the day Sora left.

But in the end, there was nothing.

And he deserved that for what he'd done to Sora. For not trusting him...betraying his trust, his feelings. He cringed everytime he thought of what he said–there was no telling what Sora thought. Let alone, what lies Kairi fed him afterward.

He stabbed his food again darkly. It had taken him a month to get over his anger at Rikku for not letting him in–and he and Kairi hadn't spoken since their little falling out the day he found out Sora had moved. When he'd confronted her. And she of course, denied everything.

The Great Rift, as Wakka so lovingly called it.

Selphie sided with Kairi, naturally. Wakka, obviously with Riku as he was the one who let Riku in on to the fact that Kairi was involved. And Tidus tried to remain neutral, but in the end, he'd sided with Riku after Selphie displayed her displeasure at not having her boyfriend agree with her every thought, regardless of his own friendships.

And that's how the groups stayed now: Rikku and the boys still hung out together while Kairi and Selphie had a new group of friends, though they hung mostly together.

The random thought that Sora and Kairi were still keeping in touch made him stab his plate again and finally, his father snatched his paper down and glared at him darkly.

"Your mother just bought the china Riku, so if you don't want your food, simply don't eat it. But stop attacking the damn plate."

Riku blinked up at his father and placing his fork down softly–he knew not to push his father in the same ways he did his mother– he apologized. His father nodded curtly, folding the paper up and placing it by his own plate.

"Sora will be sleeping in your room. Cloud will slumber with you Sephiroth."

"Must he, I require my own space," his older brother replied, glaring at their father–who was unfazed. He was the only person that was ever unfazed constantly by the look. After all, he had one of his own...

"We've got only one spare room and that's reserved for Ri. She very well can't sleep with either one of you boys."

"Well let him share the spare room with her," Sephiroth insisted, and Riku only raised an eyebrow. His brother was just being difficult for the sheer fun of it. As ususal. But he wasn't fooling him. He knew very well he had already run fifty scenarios of what he'd do to Cloud. Alone. In his room. For an entire week. And the blond couldn't escape this time...

"He's bunking with you," his father replied leaving no further room for argument and glared at Sephiroth with challenging eyes. They stared down one another until Sephiroth finally sighed in discontent and began eating again.

"So both of you, clean up your rooms, and get them ready for com-pa-ny!" their mother squealed happily, clapping her hands together as she began to collect the plates from the table, minus Sephiroth's.

Riku only nodded absently, ignoring both stares he was getting from his father and brother.

Sora.

He was coming back. Back into his life.

Maybe he did hate him. And maybe he did have a right. But that didn't mean he should have to simply give up on his love for the boy...

* * *

And at the same moment, Sora was murmering soft whimpers in his sleep as he moved against the pillow he'd placed in the window to lay on. 

God his lips...so damn intoxicating. Planting feather like kisses along his neck softly. Teasing him. Making him beg as he trailed the tip of his tongue along his earlobe, nibbling on it softly before going back to his neck, sucking, biting. Marking him.

He felt those delicate fingers run lovingly through his untamed mane as he began to suck his bottom lip softly yet firmly before dipping in to taste him. Molest his.

Then Sora recoiled in pain as he felt his hands tighten in his hair, snatching it upward with a hard jerk, a smirk forming over Riku's face as his once beautiful aqua eyes clouded over with hatred.

"You see?" He replied snatching his head back again and causing Sora to cry out in pain. "Such a wanton little slut. . ."

Sora woke up abprutly, hitting Rikku in the face as he did. This caused the girl to wake up, glaring at him still half asleep. "Sorry," he replied with a soft smile and she only rolled her eyes, fluffing her pillow before propping back up against Cloud and laying on it, going back to sleep.

Sora sighed and sat back, staring into the darkness of the car.

"Sora."

He didn't look up. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. No need to spaz."

He heard a soft chuckle. "Get some sleep," Diz nodded slightly, yawning. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

Sora nodded slightly and laid his head back down on the pillow. Those dreams–ever since that day–they'd always ended like that. Always.

The same hateful, uncaring eyes. The same seething bitterness laced in every syllable. The love was gone–all the feelings were completely gone.

Sora's eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't get over him, no matter how he tried. And Sora hated him for it. Hated him for hurting him so deeply–for making him just as weak as Riku told him he was. His heart, his life, his everything had revolved around Riku. And in a way, it still did

His eyes fluttered closed.

Maybe he didn't truly hate Riku. Even if he had a right to. But that didn't mean he shouldn't protect himself from the pain he caused...

And at that very same moment, both boys made their own promises to themselves: one that he wouldn't let the other control his heart while the other was determined to gain the other's once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_:Dancse Happily with Sora plushies: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me that even one person likes this story, then it's worth writing. :bows: From the bottom of my heart, thank you all._  
**  
Now a few explinations:**  
_I know this chapter is quite long but wanted to make sure I explained a few things, mainly, what Kairi did to Riku and what Riku told Sora that hurt him so much. The first part (the one I think most dont' understand) in the last chapter was told in Kairi's point of view. You're weren't really suppose to understand the full story completely at that point. In the second part from Riku's POV, the part in that's written like this was what occured after the fact. (When he tried to apologize.)  
The entire story behind everything Kairi did will be explained later, but for now: she simply set things up where she could break Sora and Riku up. But technically they weren't together, but in the massive process of it. Kairi found out (as I said, I'll explain the entire as a whole as the story progresses) about it and out of her own jealousy, tried to put an end to. Sora moving wasn't excepted, but worked in her favor, as Riku never got the chance to explain, thus giving Sora time for the 'hatred' to sink in.  
Yes, Kairi will be a 'bitch' of sorts, but it won't be way Out of Character. As a matter of fact, I intend to make her act exactly the same way she might in the games. That way, it's far more fun and a little harder for Riku to gain Sora back once she gets back involved.  
_**  
And just for the record just in case:  
**_-Since DiZ is in this story and I wanted to use his real name as well, I decided to name the fake Ansem, by his Nobody name Xenmas. (Even though I like Ansem more.) Don't except him to be a bastard though. I have not intentions so far of making Xenmas a bastard. I think Kairi and her gang will have that covered, along with some of the teachers :winks:  
-Riku (Male, Sephiroth's brother) Ku  
-Rikku (Female, Sora and Cloud's sister) Ri (Though she calls Riku both 'Ku' and 'Ri-Ri' when she's making fun.)  
-Cloud and Sephiroth are not together yet, but Sephirothwas more than working on it. And he'll be a lot more aggressive once hereturns... _

Thank you all so much andplease leave feedback so me and my plushies can dance again! And just as a warning: there is SLASH in the next chapter...:cough:


	3. Chapter Two: Did You Miss Me?

**_Minor A/N:_** _This one's a long chapter (I don't think I'm capable of writing short chapters...) but there was I lot I wanted toinclude soI hope you guys don't mind. Also:_ **Warning!** _There is Slash in this chapter!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter Two:** _Did You Miss Me?_

"Hooome," Rikku practically drooled as their mini van drove slowly along the street they used to live on.

Cloud was looking out the window as well, a look of nostalgia on his face spotting an old hangout for himself and his group of friends.

But Sora...

"No, you can **_not_** stay with Tidus," his mother cried exasperated.

"Why not?" Sora complained in a shrill whine (though he hadn't tried to). "He's going to the same school next year mom!"

"Because for one, it's far too short notice," his mother frowned.

"Tidus won't care!"

"Yes, but Jecht might!" his mother snapped. "Not to mention he's already keeping your other friend Wakka on a full time basis."

Sora sighed, slumping in his seat as he glared out the window. Okay, so that was true. While Tidus' father actually might not care either, it would be rather short notice to stick him on the guy. Though why Wakka came into the conversation was beyond him. Certainly, Mr. DeWinter had adopted Wakka after his parents were lost in a tragic accident...but why would that matter?"

"And mom already tried to pawn you off on them because you whined so much yesterday just like you are now, but Mr. DW said they won't be home until Sunday because he went to Spira to play with his Blitzball team and Tidus and Wakka, who we know masturbate–"

"_**Rikku**_!"

"Excuse me, enjoys the subject greatly, went with him. So you'd be sleeping on the pouch," his sister finished with an overly tone, smiling in the same manner at him as she tilted her head. "So you're stuck buddy!"

Sora glared and her mother just shook her head.

"We'll be there in a few minutes Sora," DiZ added as he looked over each house on the right, the side he knew the London's lived on. "So even if you can't get along with Riku, could you at least attempt to be civil while you're here for our sake?"

"I'm always civil," Sora replied darkly.

"Pushover!" Rikku coughed.

"That is enough!" her mother warned and Rikku sank in her seat. Sora glared at her again but sighed in an almost depressed manner. She was actually right. Sora was known for being a slight pushover. Maybe that was why that argument ended with him running out of the cafeteria instead of maybe yelling, screaming, or even punching Riku in the face...

We're Heeere!" his mother squealed soft delight, clapping her hands together like a child that had just arrived at Disney World. Everyone just stared at her and Rikku groaned. "Mooom please don't embarrass us! We're just getting back and I want my reputation to stay intact."

"What reputation?" both Cloud and Sora asked in unison. Rikku narrowed her eyes as she smirked in a suspicious way at both her brothers.

"You need not ever know," she replied in a creepy, sing song voice. They both glanced at each other and as nonchalant as possible, scooted away from her, their hands on the car door handle...just in case.

"**Annette**!" they heard a voice scream and everyone looked up to see Mrs. London running for the car while the rest of her family watched, Riku in horror, Mr. London in mild amusement while Sephiroth placed his hand in front of his face and turned it to the side in an effort to hide himself...and his shame.

"**Lucinda**!" Sora's mother screamed as she practically tore the door off to get out and running around the car, both woman squealing as they embraced each other for a moment then holding hands, jumped up and down as they rambled shrill, incoherent things to one another.

"I'm not getting out of the car," Cloud grumbled ducking down in his seat while Rikku climbed over him and stuck her head out of the window, screaming "Way to not embarrass us there!"

DiZ chuckled as he shook his head and got out of the car, strolling up the walkway with Mr. London meeting him half way, the two shaking and hands instantly engaging in a conversation.

This didn't surprise anyone. After all, DiZ told them once that Mr. London and his father both used to work under him before dad got his promotion and Mr. London became a SOLIDER, later to become a general and retire. To thank Mr. Madison for all he'd done, while in SOLIDER, Mr. London had taken the alias name "Ansem" to which DiZ found flattering, to say the least.

The brunette had seen both London children standing closer to the house as they pulled up and refused to even remotely look in their direction now. His mother was being unreasonably cruel to him. Given, she didn't know exactly how 'close' his so called friendship with Riku had been, but he at least thought she would respect his wishes enough to let him stay with someone else if he wanted to–he'd tried Kairi before Tidus but that was a flat N-O, as he excepted.

Sora couldn't help but have the fleeting thought that this was all some kind of conspiracy against him...

He sunk down in his seat. He could literally _feel_ that jerk staring at him and it made him irritated.

"Daaamn, did they get fine or did they fine?" Rikku whistled lowly, not remotely trying to hide the fact that she was practically drooling. And Sora glared up at her. She was doing that on purpose, trying to get him to look.

In return she looked down at Sora with a smirk. "You sure you wanna be a baby about this?"

"Shut_up_ Ri!" he snapped.

"Cause if you do," she smirked. "I'll be more than happy to invite Ku into my room and–"

"Get out of the car," Cloud replied matter of factly as he grabbed her around the waist and tickling her, made her squeal with laughter. "Okay, okay! I'll get out!" she laughed, climbing over him quickly as he still tried to tickle her and leaning out of the window again, she pulled her self out but before flipping over to land on her feet, balanced herself on the sill of the car window and making a full slow spin, with a simple 'humph', she managed to flip herself on the roof instead.

In a dramatic pose, she stood there, her head down so fair that her bangs obscured it from view, her hands at her sides. Then, suddenly pumping her fist once in the air and leaning her head back she screamed "Hell-ooooooooooooo Destiny Island!" at the top of her lungs before leaping off and running over to Mr. And Mrs. London to give them hugs.

Both brothers watched her and rolling their eyes, sat back and ducked back down in their seats again.

"She's such a moron" Cloud grumbled then looked over at Sora. "Ready to get out? And so help him if you pull anything stupid like that, I'll smack you."

Sora shook his head. "Trust me, I won't." Then he added bitterly "Don't have a reason to."

Cloud nodded. "Look, I know you're not happy about this. You've got every right to want to rip his face out–he deserves it. But we'll only be here a week Zo and we both know you can do this. You're better than he is–you've proven that already, despite whatever the hell he may have said."

Sora looked at his hands, not as reassured about that as Cloud. "But just so you know–if that ass even so much as breaths at you wrong, you just let me know and I'll pummel him straight into his own front yard, got it?"

Sora glanced over at Cloud and gave a grateful smile as he nodded which made Cloud nod once in recognition. Sora knew Cloud was still sore about the entire ordeal himself. After all, he was the one that had stayed up with Sora the weeks, a month, after the entire incident on nights he couldn't sleep, all the while trying to deal with his own issues, like their father dying. But Cloud had put that all aside for him–he always did. And Sora was more than grateful for having a brother like him.

"Don't you want to see Sephiroth?" Sora asked softly and Cloud adverted his eyes. "Haven't called him since I left. He's probably pissed."

Sora nodded in understanding. It wasn't like Cloud and Seph were on bad terms when they left–but they might be now because Cloud hadn't spoken to him since they left... and even though Cloud wouldn't admit it, Sora and Riku's little spat might have put a dent in things as well, as both brother's felt the need to protect their own little brother's.

At that moment, Rikku ran up to the window, leaning her head back in from Sora's side. "Mom said get out of the car," she replied in her creepy sing song voice again before pointing at Sora. "Especially you or you're going to be grounded for a week."

Sora rolled his eyes. Their mom probably figured he was still being stubborn was now simply refusing to get out of the car because he didn't want to be around Riku with Cloud trying to coax him out. Which technically was true. But still...who side was she on anyway?

"Ready?" Cloud replied already opening his side up.

"Let's get this over with," Sora grumbled more so to himself before starting to open the door, Rikku backing up a little to let him out and slamming it shut. How DiZ found a mini van without sliding car doors, he'd never know.

As all three chidren walked up to the awaiting arms of Mrs. London, who attacked Sora first, both London children watched their 'prey' in anticipation.

"...What if he hates me."

Silence.

"Then you'll just have to convince him to feel otherwise, won't you," his brother stated cooly, watching the golden haired teen intently, a hungry glint entering his eyes. Oh yes, his Cloud had turned out quite nicely, his hair still as untamed as his spirit, his beautiful sapphire eyes shining as he shook hands with their father, those tauntingly delicious lips of his parting into a smile as he laughed at something his stepfather stated that made his own father advert his eyes and blush–Sephiroth took a moment to tuck that away in his mind to ask about later. He wore a tight fitting black turtle neck, sleeveless, with black pants that covered his black shoes, three loose fitting black belts around his waist.

Sephiroth didn't fight his urge to take in his bottom lip and sucking it lightly as he continued to stare at his stubborn little prey, an idea already foaming in his head...

"Sephi–"

"What!" he snarled, snapping hard at his younger brother as he gave him The Look. This made Riku shrink back away from him and back up slightly–the usual effect other than simply peeing on one's self.

There was silence between the two as Riku straightened himself up slowly, glaring back at his older brother now. "Get your damn mind out of it's gutter and tell me what you meant."

Sephiroth, now clearly annoyed, waved his hand at him in a dismissive manner before staring back at Cloud.

"It's as I said: Perhaps he does despise you–then since you seem to care so much, it is your responsibility to see to it that you take complete control of the conversation. Find your dominance over him and bend him to your will–by force if need be. And no, do not simply hit the boy into submission, it's not what I meant and mother would kill me if she found me giving you such methods–though they do work," he added as an effect thought, pondering this for his own use before shaking his head slightly and continuing. "Try to seduce him, it shouldn't be too difficult, if need be. Make him squirm. Because if there is a relationship of any type, you have to decide whether you'll be the moth or the flame. The master or the slave. The pitcher or the catcher."

Riku ignored that last part with a role of his eyes. "Now shut up because I'm no longer interested in your little childish squabbles." And with this, Sephiroth began to walk forward, closing in on his target.

Riku didn't move as quickly, glaring at his brother's back. He hadn't helped at all. Stupid older brother with stupid blond obsessions. He finally reverted himself to watching Sora, the brunette seeming to try to hide behind his brother, a thin frown still on his face as he still down right refused to look over at him.

Sora hadn't changed a bit to Riku. Certainly he was older, but he still looked almost childish–adorably so. Sweet and innocent looking–it was such a turn on coming from Sora. His chocolate hair still untamed, his beautifully sun kissed skin that he wanted to caress. Those delectable sweet lips of his that held a slight pout now that he wanted to capture into his own...damn him for looking so delicious.

He wore what he would have almost called his 'trademark' outfit, only it was black red and gold now, with straps, belts, zippers everywhere. The jacket, short sleeved, had a hood on it now, the shorts, a little longer and bagger. He still had those custom shoes with the zippers running up the front of them, just a new pair. Then he focused on his favorite feature: his eyes.

Deep sapphire eyes usually so bright and happy now clouded with bitterness and sadness. Riku felt a twinge of guilt. He knew he was the cause of that...

...and damn it, he would be the one to fix it. Taking a breath, Riku finally began to walk forward, determined now as his sights were set on the brunette trying so hard to ignore his existence.

At this same moment, Sora felt his sister nudge him a bit and he looked up only enough to see a pair of legs moving toward him and he grunted bitterly. And now he was coming over, like he knew he would eventually.

His older brother had already come over, greeting their parents politely (though his mother had trapped him in a hug that Sephiroth was hesitant to return because he was well, Sephiroth) and even Sora had to admit upon inspection that he could see why Rikku had practically drooled.

Sephiroth had turned out–well for lack of a better word–beautiful.

His hair had gotten longer if possible, his facial features sharp, yet refined. Deep Mako green eyes that still had such intensity that it was down right unnerving, luscious pink lips that were at this moment, curving into a half smirk, his skin just as delicate and pale as he remembered Riku's to be. He wore pants. Tight, black leather pants. And black boots. And a very tight fitting white shirt with black bands on his wrist.

The towering eighteen year old was engaging his own older brother in some kind of conversation, simple, friendly, though any one that was staring hard enough to see the predatory look he held in those cold mako eyes.

And just as they had before they moved, Cloud was down right ignoring every innuendo, every 'accidental' brush up, every single inkling that this sexy silver haired god was interested. To which both he and his sister knew simply turned the male on all the more.

Sephiroth liked a fight. And Cloud was as stubborn as a mule.

"Oh Riku! Look how handsome you look," he heard his mother call as she brushed past him and his sister to trap the other silver haired beauty in a motherly hug. Then, to his horror, she turned to look back at Sora...and called him to her.

Now she was just being down right evil.

"Go on, you know you wanna," Rikku whispered to him in a teasing fashion before pushing him forward and in awkward silence (Why did everyone find the need to stop talking **_now_**?) he slowly made his way over to him.

Neither boy said a word as Sora could feel Riku staring intently at him again. He felt his mother poke him playful on the side and with a disgruntled 'humph' he finally looked up as sapphire met aqua for the first time in four years.

And Sora immediately wish he hadn't.

Why, oh why couldn't he have gotten into a tragic accident and been disfigured? To Sora's pure despair, Riku was still just as drop dead gorgeous as he remembered him to be–if not more so.

His eyes, still those memorizing shades of aqua blue, his skin, still delicate and pale, making any and all features, like the perfect shade of his lips, or his long, almost feminine eye lashes, stand out. His hair was longer now, reaching his upper back, his bangs so long that they practically covered his eyes–which made just about any look Riku gave with his head tilted down slightly and looking up at anything (like he was doing now, damn it) down right sexy.

Okay, actually, Riku just looked plain sexy anyway he positioned himself but Sora would be damned if he admitted it at this point and time. He wore baggy pants that covered the majority of his shows, a yellow and white blazer, sleeveless over a black zip up shirt, his left hand, for what ever reason, bandaged. For a brief moment, Sora was concerned about it but let it falter.

Stupid Riku. It almost made Sora more bitter than he actually was when he felt that familiar pang in the pit of his stomach. It was only his anger, his stubborn, unrelenting, anger that kept him from melting on sight and simply giving up and taking the creep into a tight hug and calling him "Beautiful!"–just as he had the very first time they'd met.

No, instead Sora let the entire painful incident run through his mind for inspiration, letting ever single word Riku had spoken, ever single bitter glare he'd given, ever single tear he'd shed that day and the days and nights at the very thought of Riku–and he found it rather easy somehow to make his own eyes hardened in a way thought under any other circumstance, would have made the London men proud (that was a trademark in the family, exception being the mother) while a cold frown of sorts formed on his lips.

And as Riku took a step toward him upon seeing this, reaching out a hand for him, Sora took the same step backwards and out of both, his and his mother's reach, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'll...go get the bags," he replied cooly, turning quickly away and just as quickly, began to walk back toward the van, ignoring the stares from everyone around them.

Riku's face faltered and the hurt was visible now. Yep. Sora still hated him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his Sora's mother smiling down reassuring at him before patting his back slightly and walking up to a rather worried looking Lucinda.

He only began to stare down at the ground. He'd never known Sora to hold a grudge this long–nothing short of hating him would make the usually sweet boy still want nothing to do with him...and to Riku's knowledge, Sora hadn't really hated anything before. Just his luck: he was a lot of first for Sora's but he hadn't wanted this to be one of them.

"Seph-ir-oth!" a voice squealed happily, breaking Riku out of his self depressing thoughts and he looked up in time Rikku leap frog over Cloud and right into his older boy's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck then pecking him on the lips, squealed. **_(1.)_**

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and taking her around the waist, pulled her off roughly, only to be laughed at, as she hugged him around the waist in a possessive manner. And sniff him.

Cloud glared at her. "Ri, stop that!"

"So sexy," she said replied absently, ignoring him as she nuzzled Sephiroth a moment longer, then finally, turned her attention to Cloud. "Isn't he sexy Cloud? Cause you got a little bit of drool? Right there, left corner."

Riku watched amused as Cloud actually began to whip the imaginary drool off before glaring at his sister annoyed and pivoting on his heel, made his way back towards the van mumbling "I'm going to go get the bags."

Rikku snickered then completely released Sephiroth, turning to face him as he glared down at her coldly–though she seemed unfazed.

"You know, he practically cried the day he found out we were coming back," she said matter of factly, pretending to study her nails while she placed her free hand on her hip. Sephiroth merely raised a finely arched eyebrow.

"He talked about you then entire way up here too. Sora and I wanted to slap him. 'Do you think he still remembers me?' 'You think he's still looks...you know...good?'" she continued, mocking her brother's voice.

She fell silent as their parents all walked past the trio, chattering on. DiZ paused to look over at Rikku. "We're about to go out for lunch before your mother and I leave out so make sure Sora and Cloud are ready."

"Right, right," Rikku nodded, giving a fake salute before DiZ rolled his eyes and followed the other adults inside, closing the front door behind him.

Rikku lowered her hand just as Cloud walked past with his arms full of bags (all hers), grumbling about why DiZ shut the door when he was right behind him, Sephiroth casually following him, surpassing him in enough time to open the door for him and with a mumbled thank you, Cloud disappeared inside with Seph following closely.

They both looked over when they heard a yelp, watching Sora droop all of his bags and with a slight pout, bent over to pick them all up again.

Rikku only watched as the silver haired boy that she aruges "stole her name..." ran over to the brunette, lingering a moment before bending over to try to help him.

But Sora snapped his head up abruptly and with another cold glare, snatched the bag away roughly.

"I don't need your help," the brunette snapped, before quickly gathering his things in his arms again, stood back up and stomped down the walkway, struggling to open the front door once he got to it (because his sister didn't make any attempt to help after watching that little display of temper tantrum) before finally simply dropping all of his bags, pulling at the door before getting annoyed and trying to snatch it open.

Both Riku's only watched, the boy in slightly irritated while the girl calmly watched humored until three minutes had passed and she finally called out "Hey genius!"

Sora darted his eyes in her direction.

"It pushes open." she replied matter of factly, tilting her head to the side as she said this, glaring at him with mock interest. Sora narrowed his eyes before twisting the knob again and pushing it open, he gathered his things in his arms again.

"Sora!" Riku snapped finally, storming himself up the walkway toward the brunnette, who at the calling of his name, seemed to try to go faster. "Damn it, just let me hel–"

But the boy was able to gather all his things and taking a few steps inside, was able to slam the door with his foot–right in Riku's face.

Riku out an angry cry before slamming his fist into the front door.

"Stop it with the damn door!" he heard his father snarl from inside and Riku jumped slightly but never the less, rolled his eyes and kicked the nearest thing to him–a lawn gnome.

Damn Sora! He was trying to get along with the boy–find some common ground! And Sora just wasn't making that possible under any means...

He felt a thin pair of arms wrap around his neck, the scent of light perfume hitting his nose and he didn't have to look up to know who that was as she placed her chin in his soft hair.

"You've got a week to get on his side Ku," she replied matter of factly. Then he felt her poke him in the chest and he just knew she was winking as she said "And we'll start with lunch."

* * *

As soon as he'd put the bags down, Sephiroth pulled Cloud into his room with one forcefully yank, bending that same arm behind his back as he side stepped out of the way, and with his other hand, punched the crease in said back with such force that it sent Cloud crashing into the bed.

As the blond was trying to regain himself, Sephiroth flipped him over on to his back roughly then relieved the blond of two of his belts, used them to tie his Cloud's wrist to his headboard simply punching Cloud hard in his chest when he'd finally gotten up his strength to try and resist.

Making sure the blond was secure, he then, for lack of a better word, ripped Cloud's turtle neck off, then each of his shoes, socks, leaving him in only his pants which he was slowly unzipped at this moment.

They stared each other down before they heard a rattle of the door knob and finally a light knock. "Sephiroth honey? We're about to go out for lunch! Aren't you and Cloud coming?"

Sephiroth quickly covered Cloud's mouth with his hand, giving him a death glare before he replied smoothly. "No mother. We're going to stay home. We have some...catching up to do."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, we'll be back later!"

They he listened intently, first for her to her footfalls then for the deafening slam of the front door as everyone the house–and the blond to his mercy. After a few moments longer, he uncovered Cloud's mouth, his indifferent though he held triumphant, predatory look in his eyes.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?" Cloud snarled, glaring up at him with defiant orbs of blue. Sephiroth only tilted his head slightly to the side as Mako green met ocean blue, his finely kept nails scrapping lightly across Clouds stomach, a fine line of crimson following in their wake, making the blond hiss and shiver slightly in retaliation.

Sephiroth appeared to study Cloud's eyes a moment longer before looking down at the marks he'd made with interest. "Did you miss me."

A demand, not a question. Cloud snorted. "Why the hell would I?"

He took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes when he felt Sephiroth's nails dig into his skin, making another long trail along his stomach, this time more visible.

"Did you miss me." Barely above a whisper–seductive. It almost made Cloud quiver but he ignored the notion this time to answer, pulling at his wrist again.

There was a moment's pause before Cloud felt a shift and Sephiroth's weight ease of him–then he let a soft moan escape from his lips the moment he felt Sephiroth's tongue following the trail of crimson he'd made, licking slowly downward, teasing Cloud's naval when he'd reached it, dipping his tongue inside, teasing it before he trailed down further, his delicate hands playing with the waist line of his jeans as he slowly but forcefully, tugging them down.

"Stop damn it!" Cloud grunted, trying to twist his hips away from him, causing Sephiroth to take a firmer hold on him as he broke his mouth away from his lower stomach, giving one final tug and tossed the pants aside. He glanced up at the blond then, a half smirk on his lips.

"Commando?"

"I hadn't planned on anyone ripping my clothing off today," Cloud snapped dryly. "I thought it would by my little secret."

Sephiroth gave him a disbelieving smirk that got directly under Cloud's skin. "Are we so certain?"

"Untie me!" Cloud snapped, baring his teeth at him slightly and Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle, his finger dancing a ghostly one across his lower pits of his stomach, dangerously close to his waist line.

"You have yet to answer my question Cloud," he replied matter of factly. Then he pretended to think for a moment. "Actually...you haven't answered any of them. But never the less: did. You. Miss. Me. Bitch?"

"No. I. Did. Not. . .Fucker."

Sephiroth frowned up at him darkly and Cloud couldn't help but feel a sliver of fear in the pit of his stomach as those cold Mako eyes glared at him, never wavering, not even blinking. It was unnerving, especially in his current state.

"You did not think of me the entire time you were gone," he stated quietly, barely above a whisper. "Not even once Cloud, did you see my face in your thoughts, your fantasies?"

Cloud finally turned his face away, unable to keep his gaze. "No," he lied.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and Cloud had the fleeting thought that he hoped Sephiroth didn't get into one of his 'moods' and try to maim him while he couldn't defend himself.

He closed his eyes and tiled his face away, when he felt a slow, steady breathing on his neck and he could feel the penetrating glare pierce his soul before a single delicate hand took hold of his chin and forced him to look up at Sephiroth, gazing up at him in a nervous silence.

Cloud felt his stomach clutch when a slow, almost sadistic smirk befell Sephiroth's lips and his Mako green eyes narrowed into fine slits. "I see. Then I'll just have to make this a most...unforgettable day, won't I?"

Seductive, barely above a whisper. Cloud felt his nostrils flare up as he tried to regain his composer. It was only the middle of the day–and he meant to keep him locked in there. Dear lord, where were his parents when he needed them...

* * *

_**Speaking of Parents: An Half & Hour Later, At Lunch...**_

* * *

"And then there was the time you stole my teddy bear!"

"You're teddy bear!" Riku snarled in disbelief.

Rikku tried hard to hide her laughter, hiding her face behind a napkin while the adults at the table glared at the boys, their mothers in disbelief while and Xemnas rubbed the bridge between his eyes as Ansem patted him on the back and shook his head.

They hadn't even gotten their order yet and the two teens were already making a scene.

Though to be fair, Rikku would say it started back in the van, when Mrs. London's kept asking questions that Sora some how kept twisting into double meanings about Riku and his 'not so happy' feelings toward him. If anyone other than the teen noticed, they chose to ignore the fact.

When they'd gotten to the restaurant, with her pushing him, Riku decided it would be 'wise' to try and talk to Sora, who down right ignored him at first until finally, he'd had enough and told Riku and she quoted, to "Snuff off." That's when she'd started laughing first. Really, only Sora would try to come up with cute words to say in favor of curse words–which was probably respectable, given their company–but really.

And the two had been arguing ever sense, from "Riku's stupid hair" to the topic of the argument where at now: Sora's old stuffed animal.

"I_loved _Mr. Bobo, damn it!" Sora insisted with such a pitiful look on his face, it made Rikku laugh harder.

"It wasn't my fault you lost your stupid teddy bear!" Riku sneered.

"You **_lit him on fire_**!" Sora shouted glaring daggers at him before melting back into his pitiful expression and pouting "And he wasn't stupid!"

"A-actually," his sister cut in, raising her hand slightly while trying to keep her voice level as she forced herself to stop laughing long enough to get this out, ceasing to look at Sora so she could accomplish exactly that. "I-I torched Mr. Bobo."

Sora glared at her then letting out a frustrated scream that was usually reserved for a five year olds having a temper tantrum, let his head hit the table with a loud thump. The entire table was quiet, except for Rikku, who was turning red in the face as she slowly slid from her seat and on to the floor, laughing so hard that she had trouble breathing.

Riku face softened slightly though he glared at his 'counterpart' for a moment before sitting down (he'd stood up some where during the "...and there was that time you pushed me off the dolphin..." and grumbled "Worthless bear..." and was thus, greeted with a fork colliding with the side of his head.

"Mr. Bobo. Was. **NOT**. Worthless!" Sora seethed, his eyes becoming slits–something usually never done by the happy go lucky teen. "Just like I'm not worthless Riku!"

Riku opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut.

"He meant something to me just like I should have meant to you! Just because you can't see anything in something so stupid and worthless doesn't mean that nobody else can!"

Silence. Even Rikku had stopped laughing and was sitting up now, staring at Sora with almost an apologetic look on her face. Okay...maybe trying to get them to talk hadn't been a good idea...

"I'll have you know that my **_father_** gave me that stupid, worthless teddy bear when I was two! So you'll excuse me if it had some meaning to me," he snapped hatefully before pushing his chair back so forcefully that it fell over and storming off.

"Sora!" his mother called after him but it DiZ that took her hand as she stood and when she looked back at him, shook his head. "Let him get some air. He knows the islands Annette, he'll be fine. Just give him some time to breath. He'll meet us back at the house if he doesn't return to lunch."

After a moment of hesitation, she finally nodded slightly, taking her seat again and looking apologetically at the London's but Xemnas only shook his head and replied before she could bother. "He's a teenager. They do those things. And I'm sure whatever he and Riku are arguing about, they'll clear it before the end of this week is out."

At this, he gave his youngest son a 'you better' glare that went ignored as he was too busy staring after Sora (even though he was long gone) with a rather sad expression before shifting his eyes to the table, leaned back in his chair in a lazy matter.

He'd messed up. Again...

He only looked up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Mrs. Madison smiled down at him in a reassuring manner. "He won't stay mad long sweetheart. Just give him a little time, like DiZ said."

"He just got worked up over a teddy bear mom," Rikku replied skeptically. "I doubt that Sora will be fine with just 'a little space'."

Everyone glared at her and her mother picked up a roll and chucked it at her head, causing Rikku to duck and snigger as she stuck out her tongue at her playfully.

* * *

Their fingers entwined despite his bonds, the blond giving his hands a hard squeeze as let out another pain filled scream, feeling the silver haired god pull almost all the way out of him before with one very sharp and rough thrust slid back in to the hilt, agonizingly so, before pulling back out, his member being smeared with the silvery blond's own pre-cum and the golden blond's blood.

There was a pause after this, and Sephiroth growled in anticipation as he smirked down in a hungry, demented fashion at Cloud.

He was met with fearful, lustful eyes and he pondered on whether he should be a wee bit more gentle...it was after all, the teen's first time.

But then again–his prey didn't like things 'soft' and rather 'simple'. No no, if it had been so easy to obtain what Sephiroth wanted, he wouldn't have tried for ten years. And now that he had it, he'd plan to show him exactly how he'd felt.

And make damn sure the boy wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week or so.

So leaning down slowly while pulling Cloud's legs over his shoulders and slowly pushing his member in to the hilt, teasing him, making the blond buck his own hips upward, before he began to buck his hips in a forcefully, harshly so, in a steady pace into the smaller blond.

He listening intently to the loud cries and whimpers of pain laced with ecstacy that escaped Cloud's lips, urging him onward.

Oh yes. When he was finished, Cloud would_never _forget him again...

* * *

Kairi looked up from the television, frowning slightly at being interrupted from one of her favorite shows. It was bad enough that her cousin, who had been living with her family since two years ago, was listening to his stupid rock music so loudly that the walls nearly shook.

She continued to glare at her televison, determined to ignore the doorbell until she'd heard it a third time, this time the ringer sounding more frantic and with a low growl of annoyance, the red head was too her feet, smoothing her pink dress and pulling it down slightly (it always seemed to ride up when she sat down) and headed to the door.

"So help me, if this is Selphie," she grumbled to herself, snatching at the door knob. The girl had a knack for interrupting Kairi when she was busy–even after she'd ask her not to bother her at certain times.

Like now. And this wasn't just any television show, no. This was the American Idol. And the finale at that!

Everyone knew not to bother Kairi when Idol was on–it was practically a death wish. Really, she'd tried to snapped off Namine's head when the girl called about doing summer homework. Homework! That's half the reason she'd been happy it as airing during the summer, and during the day no less: she wouldn't have to worry about having to miss it possibly due to homework or in this case, being at school.

And it just so happened that her singer Lexaeus–the underdog of the entire show– was in the finals! (And she'd only voted for him like, 164 times to make sure he won...)

So as she snatched the door open, she decided anyone short of some extraordinary hot guy–and she meant extraordinarily so–was getting a much deserved slow and painful death.

And Kairi couldn't help but think it was ironic as she her death glare promptly melted into that of disbelief as she took in the sight of untamed brown hair and the most beautiful set of blue eyes she'd seen in four years.

She gasped and took a light step back as he stared back at her with worry. "Sorry Kai, did I interrupted something? I can always come back later."

She couldn't help but feel tears reach her eyes as she continued to stare at him, almost memorized. She had been so upset when he'd left that day... his mother had demanded she lead so quickly and she'd made him promise to call her later with details–and he never did.

And when she'd gone to see about him the next day, she was stopped by that damn Riku who eventually told her (after accusing her with nonsense that he could never prove) that he'd left.

Simply vanished. Without telling her he was leaving, let alone, where.

It was a part of her plan she hadn't thought of–that Sora would actually leave because of the pain Riku caused. And it got under her skin that Riku had that much affect on something that was suppose to belong to her–that it would make Sora resort to something so drastic as leaving. She was suppose to be there for him–piece him back together. Mold him into something of her own design.

It'd made her down right despise Riku more than she already had–what the hell was so special about a loser constantly trying to pretend he was 'so cool' that could make someone he didn't deserve abandon someone who did deserve his love and attention?

"Kairi?" he called to her again with worry.

But he'd come back hadn't he? And he was here. With her. Not Riku–but he'd come to her. That had to have meant something...

And with that thought in mind, she didn't bother to try to hide her tears as she squealed at the top of her lungs, jumping up into Sora's arms, pulling him into a tight embrace, burying her face into the nook of his neck.

Her heart felt like it would melt when he'd embraced her back and rested his chin on her shoulder in return.

Riku was his past. Just a dark part of his past–Kairi had made sure of that. There was a slightly demented look to her eyes as she pondered this. No, now she had Sora all to herself. And damn it, she would make sure that it remained that way.

Riku be damned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**_Hooray! Another chapter done! Though I think from here on out, I might use Ri (for Rikku) and Ku/Ri-Ri (for Riku) in future chapters. I almost got confused when I double checked everything.   
Yet again, thank you all so much for the reading and reviewing. I'm dancing though so my plushies and I will start baking cookies. But I still have lots of huggles::Huggles:  
**(1.)** Come on...I can't be the only one that wanted to do that...  
More to come soon everyone! Thanks for reading. :hugs MBella: I knew that was you::sniffle:_


	4. Chapter Three: Nope Probably Not

**Author's Notes:** _There's more **SLASH **in this chapter, so beware if you don't like to read that! More notes at the bottom!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter Three:**_ Nope. Probably Not._

"He really does hate me, doesn't he."

The crazy haired blond looked up at the silver haired teen thoughtfully as he moved one of his chess pieces across the broad, noting that he hadn't looked at her once since they started playing. They had gotten back just a good ten minutes ago and she'd decided she'd unpack later in favor of having a nice, private conversation.

"No, of course he doesn't hate you Ku," she replied softly, trying to reassure him. "He just strongly dislikes you with extreme prejudice." She saw him pause while still moving his piece before hearing him sigh and place it down.

She hunched. "Come on Ku, what did you except? What you did was pretty harsh and Sora– he takes a lot, sure, but you really hurt him. I swear, he must have cried for weeks after it." Then adverted her eyes slightly she added in a low grumble " So annoying. Couldn't sleep or anything. Wanted to smoother him with a pillow."

"I know what I did," he replied in a exasperated tone, tossing the piece he was about the move, causing the board. He finally looked up at her. "And I've been trying to make up for it! But he won't talk to me! And when he **_does_**, it's only scream at me in hatred."

Riku leaned back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head as he looked up at his ceiling while Ri pushed the chess board out of the way and laid down on her stomach, her feet swaying back and forth in the air while she propped herself on her elbows.

"Well...maybe you're going about this all wrong," she suggested and raised his head up slightly to look at her but said nothing. She hunched slightly.

"You have to remember that Sora's got a right to be angry here," she continued, watching him carefully. "And we both know Sora usually can't stay mad for long."

Riku snorted. "He's doing a pretty damn good job."

"Yeah...but that's because you keep somehow adding the fuel he needs to keep that fire we love to call rage burning. What you need to do Ku, is figure out a way to control the flame and put it out–slowly maybe but surely. Then, replace this flame with the fire of–in your case–passion, one that you can control and tame. You know, like you did before you ruined your love life."

He blinked at her. "Have you been talking to Sephiroth."

She laughed outright "Are you insane? I've tried like, three times to get in his room. The door won't open, I even tried picking it. Then I tried calling out to Cloud–you know–him being my loving brother and all, maybe he'd open up for me. But all I got in reply was–erm–brief whimpers and this 'panting'..."

Riku sat up a little more now, looking humorous. His brother certainly wasted no time this time around.

"So then I start making up songs with Seph and Cloud's name to annoy them into opening the door? And a sword tries to _literally_ pin me to the wall!" she exclaimed, lower her hands as she hade been explaining with motions. Then she rolled on to her own back before folding her arms behind her head and tilting her head up to look at Riku as she crossed her leg over the other and let it swing lazy back and forth through the air.

"Yeah–which one of you're parents thought that was a bright idea," she asked sarcastically.

"Dad," Riku replied matter of factly and he couldn't help but smile slightly amused. "He gave Seph a sword for his sixteenth birthday. Bro's rather fond of it. Even gave it name: Masamune."

"He's such a weirdo," Ri replied, shaking her head while smirking. "Really, he could have at least been polite enough to stop screwing my brother in to the mattress two seconds."

"He did. Just to have enough time to try and stab you through a door," Riku pointed out. She pondered this for a moment. "True. But still–screaming at me until I cried like a little bitch would have worked fine."

"Ri, Sephiroth has screamed at you. Countless times. And you never seem phased," he frowned at her. "How...do you do that? Most people are paranoid for days after he does that."

"Oh, that doesn't bother me because I know if he were going to try and hit me, he would have simply done so. Screaming never bothers me, I do it all the time," she replied proudly before looking at him seriously. "Now: if he began to speak to me in a soft, yet none threatening way with that demented smirk he reserves as his trademark 'I'm about to fuck you up' warning–then I may piss my pants and run for the hills. But alas: he's never done that. At least, not with the smirk anyway."

Riku laughed. "He made Tidus cry when he'd did that to him after he'd accidently smeared his sea salt ice cream on him."

"Hey, how is the gang anyway?" Ri asked, excited now. Riku only hunched. "Fine I guess. Wakka and Tidus haven't changed a bit. They're still nuts about Blitzball–why I'll never understand–but more or less, exactly the same."

"And Selph?"

"Dunno. She doesn't hang out with us much anymore, though Wakka talks to her on occasion. Tidus hasn't spoken to her since you guys left."

"Huh? Why not? I thought those two were dating!"

"Selph ended up finding a new boyfriend–before she broke up with Tidus. He took it whether well actually–like I said, he simply never talked to her after he found out. Though Wakka told me later that the guy ended up being a some ass that cheated on her with another girl. And ever since, she comes around ever so often, trying to get Tidus to talk. But he'll just walk off or down right ignore her to the point that she runs off crying or something. She's stopped being cold to me about two years ago but I don't pay her much attention either."

"Oh, man, that sucks–sounds familiar though," she replied thoughtfully.

Riku adverted his eyes. "Different circumstances Ri."

"Same results Ku," she countered. Then added. "Hey, what about Kairi?"

"Fuck Kairi," he stated matter of factly and she burst out laughing.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me watch that," Sora replied, shaking his head wearily.

"I can't believe that she won!" Kairi cried angry, on her feet as she threw yet another cookie at the televison set, making Sora laugh. She whirled around at him and pouted. "It's not funny Sora!"

"Yeah Kai, it kinda is!" he snickered and tackling him into a laying position, she began to pinch and tickle his sides playfully, making him laugh harder. His entire family was ticklish and it was something she'd done often to him when he teased her. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for taunting your obvious pain."

She glared at him, narrowing her eyes before starting up again, making him laugh again as he tried to worm himself free. "Stop making fun of my obsession So-ra!" she whined playfully and having a problem breathing, he simply nodded and she relented, giving him one last poke before pulling herself off of him and allow him to sit up.

She folded her arms across her chest and slumped on her couch, her bottom lip sticking out and Sora cooed at her playfully before taking her into his arms and resting his chin on her head. "Come on Kai, I promise I'm sorry. Really."

She hid the smirk that was planted firmly on her lips, leaning into the embrace as she continued to pout. "But Ellena sucked Sora! She had noooo talent! How could she really beat him! Did you see the judges? Simon looked just as appalled as I did! And poor Paula was about to cry..."

"I know Kai," he said softly, patting her back slightly. "And I hope while she's on her way to movie or a singer or something like, trying to put on her make-up in the mirror and crash. Crash. Craaaaaaaaaaaash–"

She pulled away from Sora laughing, slapping him on the arm as she sang last part with him "Into a ditch!"

They both laughed then, remembering that silly song they'd both loved to listen a few years ago (they'd ran their group of friends crazy with it) before Kairi sighing, reached for the remote and clicking off the television, tossed it on the recliner to the left of her.

She leaned back on the sofa she was sharing with Sora and he smiled at her. Her eyes took him in for the millionth time that day. Still so adorable. Still so cute. Still so naive. Just as she wanted him to be–as she remembered him to be–her Sora.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from up the stairs and both jumped, then laughed at each other for doing so.

"What was that?" he asked curiously. Kairi simply rolled her eyes and leaning over, laid her head in his lap, laying on the couch, hoping that he didn't mind. She was relieved and rather pleased when he wrapped his arms around her upper body, seeming to hold her there. She could get use to him hold her like that.

"That's probably Axel."

"Axel?"

"My wayward cousin," she replied, rolling her eyes again as she said 'wayward'.

"I didn't know you had cousins," Sora replied thoughtfully.

"Neither did I, my aunt barely visits," she admitted. "But he was having problems in school where he was going–don't get me wrong, he's pretty smart–but he was constantly getting into trouble with other students and teachers. So his mom thought a 'small little isolated island' was perfect for him. And she was right–he's been doing a lot better actually. Still wild and unpredictable, but better."

Sora nodded and Kairi reached up to take hold of the silver pendant she'd given him four years ago, a small smile forming on her face. "You kept it."

He looked down at it. "Course I would. It's important to me." This made Kairi heart flutter and she couldn't fight the light blush that crept to her cheeks. Her gift had actually meant something to him–and it still did.

"Hey, can we go meet your cousin?" Sora asked suddenly and Kairi fought the disappointment. The last thing she wanted to do was share her undivided attention she was getting from Sora with someone else. She'd gotten enough of that when they hung out with that Riku.

But Axel had company–so if anything, he'd probably toss them out in favor of hanging with his own friends rather than his 'bratty younger cousin's friend'. So it all panned out really.

"Okay, come on!" she replied cheerful now, pulling out of his embrace (though slightly reluctant) before taking hold of his hand and pulling him behind her, out into the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor, where the pair was met with very loud rock music that shook the walls with each beat to the song.

"Hey, I like that song," Sora replied absently and began to sing the words softly to himself making Kairi giggle as she rolled her eyes. Letting go of his hand, she jogged further up the hall and as loudly as she could, knocked on the door while Sora slowly made his way after her, enjoying himself.

She waited for a few moments before knocking again. And again. Then she jiggled the knob and smirked. Unlocked. Oh now he was gonna get it for ignoring her presence...

"Axel, you lazy bum," Kairi replied in a teasing voice, already opening the door. "Come on, I'd like you to meet–"

She was cut off by a pant of pleasure and Kairi took a step back, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly a gap.

'Well no wonder he had the music so loud!' she thought quickly.

There, in middle of his bed, was her cousin with his–erm– guest.

Axel had the smaller boy, a blond she didn't recognize, pinned underneath him, the boy's legs wrapped around Axel's upper waist, while his fingers were digging hard into her cousin's arms.

Axel's own hands were planted firmly on either side of the blond's head, holding himself up as he rammed the boy relentlessly into the mattress, sending the head board of his bed crashing over and over again to the wall with such force, she was sure it would chip all the paint off. (Half of his pictures had already fallen off the walls.)

Kairi could feel her face getting hot as she watched his member sink all the way to the base then back to the tip in a steady rhythm, making the younger teen squirm with want as he continued to pant, plead, beg him almost desperately for more, meeting each of his passionate thrust with his own, the heels of his feet digging into her cousin's back.

Axel simply watched the smaller boy pleasured expressions for a moment, smirking down at him slowly before reaching with one hand, grabbed the boys member and began to pump it forcefully, causing him to shriek in undeniable passion.

Controlling him.

She watched as Axel's tongue snaked out of his mouth and ran a trail down the blond's neck, making him shiver in delight before he clamped down with his teeth, marking him, and never once, breaking either stride with his hips or the hand that was stroking him.

Kairi couldn't help but for one brief moment, imagining that she was the small boy pinned underneath while the ramming bull on top of him was her Sora...

"So this is your cous–"

"**_NO_**!" she screamed, slamming the door abruptly and whirling around to face Sora, leaning back on the door as if she were trying to block it from his vision, her face a deep shade of crimson.

Sora raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a skeptical face. "Er... you okay there Kai?"

"We should go back to the living room, he'll meet us when he's done," She replied quickly, grabbing hold of Sora by his shoulders, and giving him a gentle nudge in the other direction.

They paused for a moment when they a high pitched scream of the word "AXEL!" and Sora cut his eyes at Kairi confused while she refused to remotely look at him

"Soo...why don't you want to go in all of a sudden?" he asked slowly and just as she opened her mouth to scold him, the door flew open, music blaring louder into the hallway. And to her utter horror, her cousin came waltzing out of the room with a lazy walk, his naked body glistening with sweat, his crazy untamed flaming hair trailing behind him though some stands stuck to his skin.

She glanced over at Sora to find him staring at him with his mouth wide open as if he had a third eye, blushing hard and Kairi felt embarrassed though she couldn't help but wonder how he could always manage to look so adorable no matter the situation or look on his face.

No one said a word as he passed by the two of them, a rather bored expression on his face. Though Kairi caught the brief back look he'd cut Sora before he disappeared around the corner.

Her eyes narrowed on the spot as she glared at where he'd been when he did that. How dare he look back at something she'd already picked out for herself. It was like that time that girl wore her exact same dress to a party so Kairi was forced to 'accidently' spill punch all over the beautiful white attire.

Sora was all hers– she already had to teach Riku that lesson to ensure he would stay out of his life and she would be more than thrilled to each her cousin the same lesson if need be. Sure, he was a harder to manipulate than someone with a constant sources of things that could be manipulated to her whim like Riku–but that didn't mean it couldn't be accomplished. After all, Kairi had manipulated Zexion into helping her–and that be no means was an easy feat.

She looked up suddenly from her thoughts and over at Sora, who had the funniest look on his face, his eyes glancing over to the side while he still wore that 'he's insane' look on his face–almost as if he was in heavy thought about the entire ordeal. And he probably was.

"He...usually doesn't do that," she insisted with a sheepish laugh, clasping her hands together in front of her and gaining his attention again.

Sora nodded at her slowly, then looked up abruptly when the soft sound of footfalls could be heard approaching them.

Within a matter of seconds, her cousin came strolling lazily around the corner again, still naked though now he held a can of whip cream in his left hand as he shook it in a rather suggestive manner.

But this time as he passed by the pair, he'd cut Sora a direct sharp look that he didn't try to hide, his emerald pools studying him for what seemed like an eternity before giving the brunette a rather seductive smile, took hold of Sora's wrist lightly yet firmly and began to pull him into the room as he went in, Kairi screaming at Axel as she grabbed hold of Sora's other arm to fight back, both stumbling backwards a little bit when she finally succeeded.

Axel simply snickered softly to himself, rolling his eyes closed at her as she pulled Sora behind her in almost a possessive manner.

"Lighten up Kai-riii," he teased, tossing the whip cream into his room before leaning on his door frame. "I was only introducing myself."

"Well do it with your clothes on," she snapped.

Axel simply smirked at her in amusement, before opening his eyes again, glaring straight at Sora, meeting eye contact, he licked his lips rather slowly and let his finger ghost over his twitching member, a low moan escaping his lips as he felt the tip of its head before bringing his fingers to his mouth and slowly, began to suck the tips, cleaning them of pre-cum.

Sora's made the sound of a small chick as his eye twitched lightly, his face turning completely red and on cue and glaring daggers at her cousin as jealous anger rose from within, Kairi stood directly in front of Sora now, trying to block both boy's views of one another as much she could, given her height.

"Where the hell is the fun in that?" Axel continued in boredom, hunching. "I don't see anything wrong with wanting to invite him in to enjoy my little..." he thought for moment and hunched again, "Lesson."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Don't you **_have_** a student?"

Axel shrugged. "I suppose. One more couldn't hurt though. I do so love to teach." Kairi sighed wearily–Axel could be taxing at times– as she walked toward him.

"Axel, please just go back in your room and come down when you're finished–uh–teaching, okay? And don' you _dare _come without any on, or I swear, I'll cut something _off_. Got it memorized?" she replied sarcastically, pushing the red head back into his room and slamming the door in his face as he began to give his retort.

Letting out a frustrated growl, she marched back down the hall, grabbing Sora by his wrist along the way and began to drag him back towards the stairs.

Coming back to his senses, Sora looked down at the floor and in a naive, softly spoken fashion he replied "You know...I wouldn't have minded–"

"Oh, shut up Sora."

* * *

". . .Why didn't you ever tell Sora you didn't mean what you said?."

"You wouldn't let me in, remember?" Riku replied sarcastically, casting her a glare. Ri ignored him. "Besides, he probably wouldn't have listened even if you had."

"Maybe–but even if he hadn't listened then, he might have been willing to listen later. I'm not saying that he won't be able to now, just that at least he would have had that 'what if' going in his head and he would have wanted to listen to the rest, instead of thinking that what you said was the end of the entire ordeal and what you really thought. And just so you know," she added. "This whole little 'sad puppy that's just gotten kicked in the balls' thing you've got going? Not helping."

Riku shifted his gaze.

"Maybe you should try being yourself again instead of taking to the situation like some pathetic loser. You're walking on eggshells around Sora and that's not like you. There is a time and place for it Ri, but I really think it's time to go back to the 'old' you. I'd hate to think you changed."

Riku only nodded and Ri was silent, sure he hadn't heard a word she'd said or taken it to heart. So she decided to change the subject. Slightly.

". . .What the **_hell_** were you thinking!" she snapped.

"I was upset and hurt Ri!"

"That's not a very good excuse Ku!" she insisted. "Had I know exactly what you'd said, I would have done a lot more than slam the door in your face. You meant so much to Sora even after you took advantage–"

"Now wait just a damn minute, Ri, I **_never_** took advantage of Sora that night!" Riku snapped in anger, sitting up completely now. She did the same. "Sora didn't know what he was doing Riku, and you **_did_**."

"We were **_both_** drunk and neither of us knew that the drinks were spiked! That was Tidus' fault!"

"But you were more aware of the situation then he was. And you were the one that took him up to your room! And you were the one that was on top because Zo told me everything! He was so ashamed because he could barely remember it, he was so plastered, but the bits and pieces he did–well it meant something to him. And it made you mean something to him! And when you just sat there, calling me worthless and slut and and–damn it Ku! He cried for months! He actually starting believing what you said."

She took a moment to calm down and Riku looked away guilty. The night had meant something to him to–and maybe he had taken a little advantage over Sora. He was just acting on instinct again–Sora didn't object and well–there was something there, he'd know it. Drunk or not, he remembered the night.

That's when why it hurt him so much–he had been so sure that there was something there for him and Sora. He'd known it. His other friends had been sure of it. And then Kairi and Zexion...

"Kairi," he snarled angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ri glanced over at him confused.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second," Ri replied frowning with each word. "What's she got to do with your temperary loss of sanity?"

* * *

It was awkward really. The three of them sitting there. In the living room.

Axel's 'company' had gone home a few moment ago, limping, and the older teen had come down stairs finally in nothing more than a sheet with a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth as he plopped down on the recliner, his leg hanging over the arm though the sheet was long enough thankful to cover his unmentionables.

And this is how they'd been. Axel smoking a ciggerate as he stared relentlessly at Sora, studying him, the brunnette staring anywhere but at Axel, while Kairi sank down on the couch, slightly embrassed by the whole ordeal, pausing to glare at Axel every once in a while.

Finely someone, Axel, spoke.

"...You sure you don't want those lessons," he stated nonchanletly. "I'm getting bored sitting down here and I could really use a another good fuck."

Sora blushed and Kairi threw a pillow at him. "Axel, he doesn't want to sleep with you!" she snapped angerily.

Axel took a drag on his ciggerate, looking over lazily at her, unfazed. "Was I talking to you?"

"I don't care!" she snapped. "Leave Sora alone Axel! He's not interested."

"Is that so? Or are you just bitter because he's far more interested then he seems?" he challenged, smirking at her as he sat up straight in the chair, taking another drag of his cig. "What's the matter Kai? Afraid to have me at your little boyfriend? Afraid he might like it too much? Or are you just simply devastated that he'd choose yet another person over poor little–"

"_Shut up!_" she snapped angrily, glaring hatefully at him as tears crept into her eyes. Sora glared at him as well before taking Kairi in his arms and hugging her. He really wasn't sure what else he should do but he figured it would calm her down. And it had. She only sniffled as she pushed the tears back.

"Such a damn drama queen," Axel sneered as he put out the cig in a nearby ash tray, and standing to his feet, stretched. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. But really, stop deluding yourself. You didn't have him then and you won't have him now."

And with this, Axel disappeared back up the stairs with Kairi only glaring after him with a withering look. Damn her stupid cousin. He just didn't understand. She could have Sora–she did have Sora! She'd removed the biggest problem herself–he was why Sora didn't see her like he should have! But Riku was gone! She could have him now...all to herself, just like she should have from the beginning...

"I should go," Sora replied awkwardly, pulling back from her slightly and Kairi tried not to look disappointed. She should have know Axel's big mouth would scare him off. "Oh really? Do you have to?"

He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...I kinda left lunch on a bad note. My parents are suppose to be leaving pretty soon and I should get back before they go."

"Oh," she replied softly, looking down for a second as they remained silent as she walked him to the door. Then she forced a smile as he grabbed the knob and asked. "What made you leave?

He paused, not looking at her.

"Riku."

Silence.

"What?"

"Riku made me leave. He made me mad and I needed to get away Kai. So I came here because well–I needed to see someone I knew always makes me feel better."

Kairi would have loved the compliment but her mind was in slight overdrive at the moment.

"...What were you doing with Riku." She sounded more like she had demanded then asked it, though it was done so softly , she was sure Sora didn't take it in a negative way.

"My mom thought it would be a good idea to have us–me, Ri and Cloud–stay with Riku and his family until they get back on Saturday. She won't let me go anywhere else–"

Kairi stopped listening to him after that. Riku. He was actually having to stay with Riku. That meant that little sneaky bastard had a whole week–a whole damn week!–to unravel everything she had so carefully tried to accomplish. Sora was angry at him–but it wouldn't take long. This was Sora. He'd probably only stayed upset for so long **_because_** Riku hadn't had the time to try and coax him out of being angry with him.

This wasn't going to work. She was going to have to think of a way to ensure she could keep Riku and Sora at a distance–and this wouldn't be easy, considering she and Riku were no longer on speaking terms and rightfully so.

"–so I better get back before I'm grounded," he finished with a sigh and nodding almost absently, Kairi opened the door for him, still in her own heavy thoughts.

She snapped out of them long enough to force a smile and wave at Sora as he began to jog down her walkway and toward the sidewalk then once out of sight, slammed her door shut and let quite an angry yell and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damn her luck–just darn it straight to–

"Ah, looks like you didn't get your way. World stop spinnin yet?" a voice teased from the doorway of the hall and rolling her eyes Kairi ignored Axel as stormed toward the kitchen to get a pint of her favorite ice cream–and think.

* * *

"She did that?"

"I'm not sure what else she's done, but that's the gist," Rike frowned.

"Wow. Didn't know she had it in her. Who knew," Ri nodded thoughtfully, looking mildly impressed. Riku didn't reply, stared at her expressionless with cold eyes.

She took a moment longer to come to her own conclusion then with a long sigh, she turned her attention back to him.

"Alight, I'll help."

Riku looked puzzled. "Wait. What?"

"If you'll help me get who ever is in my house–"

"You're old place? The–well hell, I forgot their names. They're a pretty old couple anyway and–"

"Great, just makes things easier," Ri smirked wickedly, adverting her eyes for a moment before gazing back at him. "Okay, I know you've always been good at mastering schemes. So if you'll help me get the geezers out of my house, you've got my word that I'll help you get back in good graces with Sora. I can't promise anything like kissing cause–that could take a while. But at the very least, I can get you back on good friendship terms."

There was a heavy silence as the two stared down one another, before Riku finally leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "Did you have anything in mind, or should I start fresh?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_:Huggles: I love you all so much. My chibi Sora's and I are so thrilled by the love and support. They might chase you guys anyway--just for fun. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And I'd like to also take this time to give aspecial thank you to my readers for coming here to continue the story as I update here more frequently. Now, questions and explinations:_  
**1.** _No Seph didn't rape Cloud--that was the first time (And Cloud's)they had sex though. They have an odd relationship of sorts that will actually get touched on lightly in the next chapter._  
**2.** _I really hope you guys like Axel, cause he'll be in the story a lot from here on out. I was going to make him a bastard and side with Kairi but after I realized I was going to put Roxas in the story, I nixed it. He'll be a good guy! Hooray! Or actually--a good guy as long as it works out in his favor (hey, like the game)._  
**3.** _Rikku Ri (The girl from FFX and X-2 that don't know where she's from.)  
_**4.** _The party that Ri mentioned in this chapter, along with the entire Riku/Sora/Kairi "Incident" will be fully explained two chapters from now. :Hee hee hee: Ri was aware about the party--but not exactly what happened at lunch. Why will be explained in the upcoming chapter.  
That's all for now! Thanks for read and please leave feedback as ususal. Cause if you don't, then now I'll send chibi Sora's and Riku after you. Bawhahahaha!_


	5. Chapter Four: Riku’s Super Duper Happy

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This chapter is shorter but it's kinda a filler._ _See the bottom for the rest of the notes!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter Four:** _Riku's Super Duper Happy Fun Plan to Get Rikku's Old House Back! Yeah!_

* * *

**Thursday

* * *

**

The two Ku's sat under the shade of a certain special tree on the beach, looking over the ocean. In the male's hand, was a very long typed out document as he explained carefully, the female nodding every once and a while in, agreeing.

It had been four days since the Strife (now Madison) children had arrived at the London's residence. While Sunday had been a rather–bad day, things had seemed to settle down.

Well, mostly.

Sora still wasn't warming up to Riku. As a matter of fact, he hadn't talked to the silver haired beauty at all since the entire restaurant incident. Actually–he practically avoided him. If Riku walked in a room, he would simply walk out. Whenever Mrs. London needed help with anything, Sora always volunteered just to get away from him (and his sister, has she had been testing the waters of trying to get him to at least, stay in the room).

He didn't even sleep in his room. And further to Riku's annoyance, Sora had been spending a lot of his free time away from the house–with Kairi.

Ri could tell it got under the young silver blond's skin but she'd done fairly well with keeping him preoccupied with her first 'project'–the one that if he helped her complete, she swore to get he and Sora back on good terms–her official second 'project'. And while he was getting worried with each passing day whether or not she would be able to do this when she'd promised–even he had to admit he'd been having quite a lot of fun.

And for the past few days, the plan had been coming along rather nicely–once they got rid of the more 'extreme' illegal ideas...

"...and if all goes well, they should be out of the house by, hell, tomorrow. If not, no later than Friday."

"Ex-ce-lleeent," Ri replied like a valley boy, making the 'rock on' sign with her left finger. "So all we need is–"

"A very intense, intimating individual with a hint of psychosis," Riku said matter of factly, taking the paper from Riku and folding it up, slipped it in her back pocket.

"Hint of psychosis," Ri replied as she thought about this for a moment, stroking her chin. There was a pause as they both looked at each other with a raised eye brow replied in unison:

"Sephiroth."

"And he's 'ripe' too," Ri added, joking, making quotes with her fingers as she said 'ripe'.

"He's snapping at chairs and telling other inanimate objects to go to hell."

Riku snickered slightly then frowned. "Wait–how are we going to get _Sephiroth_ to agree to help us?"

"Come on Ku, think about it!" Ri replied with excitement, jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully on her feet. "Sephiroth's sexually frustrated, he's pissed as hell, and we're giving him free bait to take his aggression out on! Why _**would** _he say no?"

* * *

"No," Sephiroth snapped coldly, glaring at the two Ku's that stood directly in front of him. 

He had been trying to relax on his living room couch before the 'children' had decided to come and bother him.

Good lord, everyone was pissing him off today.

Well, all week actually. And it had started out so well too: after ten, gloriously difficult years, he'd finally got what Riku accused him of obsessing after. Cloud. As he'd promised the blond, he'd kept him locked in his room for the remainder of the day and night.

The end result was as he promised as well: Cloud hadn't been able to get up Monday let alone walk. (So he'd had to bring his meals to him.) And on Tuesday and Wednesday, he'd finally been able to walk–with a limp. (And sitting down seemed to be a choir as well.) And well–he didn't know how he was fairing today because that annoying little bitch the blond called 'little brother' had gotten him to take him out.

Sephiroth's blood boiled every time he thought of that little shit. The entire point–as far as we was concerned–of having Cloud sleep in his room was so he could fuck him senseless until his family had to leave. And that little brat came whimpering into his room, pillow in hand, and asking Cloud–as if it were**_ his_** room– if he could sleep there. Well naturally, he responded before the blond could open his mouth: Hell no. And he wasn't in the least polite about it–that wasn't his style.

But damn that blond and his pleading ocean blue eyes.

It hadn't worked at first. Not at all. He's simply glared at him, his expression becoming colder by the second with each passing moment the blond spent pouting. And then...he'd slowly gotten into his lap–and with a slight side to side motion, grinded his hips as he wrapped his lean muscular arms around his neck, the tip of his nose meeting his own as his lips ghosted over his own, still whimpering...begging.

And against his better judgement, he agreed–and the damn blond smirked as he gathered his things and switched–**_SWITCHED_**–rooms with Sora. What. The. Fuck. If he wasn't so pissed that he'd been tricked by the idiotic blond and his own libido, he might have had more of the frame of mind to throw the brunette out in the hallway and make him sleep by the door. Like the bitch he was.

The whiny brat talked constantly wanted to converse about his moronic brother that night–asking him questions that he couldn't have given two shits about. Only when he'd threatened to smoother him in sleep (and just for effect, tried to do so once Sora was drifting off) had the brunette taken the threat seriously and simply went to sleep.

And he'd been sleeping on his floor ever since, switching between sleeping in his room and that idiotic girl's room. And most of the time, it ended up with him coming into his room anyway because that moron would bother him to no end, that Sora would run there just so he could whimper about Riku before Sephiroth went into a down wind spiral of insanity–it was no way to live.

Seriously: he was so damn cranky that anything, from a gnat to a piece of cloth, that pissed him off was targeted for destruction– he was definitely on the verge of that 'destruction' thing with every passing moment the pair stayed in his presence.

"Sephiroth, baby, please!" Ri whined, sitting on his lap and trying to nuzzle up to him–or at least, for all of two seconds before he tossed the girl rather roughly off him and watched with mild delight as she sprawled clumsily to he floor.

"Ow! Damn it, you could have aimed for the couch," she snapped, rubbing her butt as she stood up. Sephiroth only glared at her hatefully.

His younger brother sighed. "Look Seph, you're the only one that qualifies for what we need to get done here."

"Not my problem," he replied dryly, standing to his feet and making a move toward the kitchen. But Ri scrambled to her feet quickly and blocked his path, causing Sephiroth to give her 'The Look'. "Move." Calm. Deathly calm.

And to his humor–fear humored him, even mild fear– she shifted uncomfortably as she adverted her eyes from him, rightfully so, under his intense gaze but didn't budge. "Sephiroth–what if I make you a deal?"

There was a heavy silence as he only continued to glare at her while she looked anywhere else, Riku watching the scene tensely. If the girl didn't say anything remotely pleasing, female or not, he would make her regret seeing him today.

"Speak."

He watched her fidget slightly, as if she were thinking. His eyes narrowed at this. If one is going to speak with him, they should be prepared for the moment–he didn't have time to waist on such stupidity.

"Either speak now or get of the fuck out of my way–before I force you to leave my presence," he replied calmly, coldly.

"Alright–if you agree to help us get those losers out of my old house–um," she paused to think a moment longer and his eyes widened, making him look rather insane as he snarled "Finish now!"

"IfyouhelpusI'llmakeCloudwhereacatsuit!" she rambled quickly, making Sephiroth's eye twitch. She was just...pissing him off...so much...

"What. Did. You. Say?" he punctuated each worth slowly, his mako green eyes looking as though they'd burn a whole through her as he tried to contain his rage, loosing with ever precious second he spent staring at her.

"If you help us, I swear, I'll get Cloud to wear a cat suit the first day a school and act like your personal pet for the entire day!" she announced in triumph, smiling brightly, though he could tell she'd just put that whole plan together.

He scuffed lightly in ridicule at her, pushing her to the side roughly to get her out of his way. "Stupid girl. Cloud is already my personal slave. I do not need any helps from the likes of you. Besides, why would I want to see him in ridiculous cat's suit?"

"It'd be cute!" he could here her call after him as she regained her footing, Riku helping her stand up straight.

"If I wanted 'cute', I'd molest the little brunette," Sephiroth called back darkly, not seeing Riku's glare.

"But I never said where the suit would come from!" she called desperately. "And I'm not talking Hot Topic."

He paused for a moment and looked back at her through his silver mane, his eyes still narrowed. She was smirking, her arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"He'll wear it for the entire day, school included, and be at your every beckon call. And we both know he hasn't sunk that low into desperate love yet. Hell, this might be your chance really–let's be honest here. He may have let you screw him senseless–but he's nobody's bitch. You wouldn't bother if he was."

He arched an eyebrow of his own. She had nerve, he'd give her that. And what she implied was rather true–if Cloud was a desperate love sick fool, he wouldn't bother, no.

Despite his little–greeting–Sunday, the blond was still the playful yet annoyingly so stubborn beauty he had been. While he couldn't ignore his–more direct advances in private, he'd done well to not remotely acknowledging his godliness in public. And that just would not due–but then–he wouldn't have it any other way. He wished to control Cloud–bend him to his will–but not in a sense where it was bothersome, boring. No, Cloud had to retain his fire otherwise he was useless to him.

Perhaps this certain cat suit would make things far more interesting for his first day of senior life at his usually boring high school. Because so help him, if it was remotely 'cutesy' in any fashion, the blond was going to school–naked.

A naked, obedient pet–oh the fun he could have with him...

Another demented smirk formed on his lips as thoughts ran through his mind.

"And," she added in tone as if he were on a game show winning a prize, interrupting his rather pornographic train of thoughts. "I'll even find a way to get Sora out of your room."

Sephorith turned to face her then. Finally, the girl proved herself not to be as useless as he'd previously thought. "I will except–" he was cut off as both Ku's cried out happily and slapped high fives. How...embarrassingly lame...

"–on my terms," he finished matter of factly, watching with pleasure as the happiness seemed to drain from their faces. "Considering that my end of the bargain will not occur until after my task is to be complete, I want to be ensured that I will get by reward. As Riku should have warned you: I do not bode well with those that do not keep their word. An honor less man is a useless one–no?" he finished, smiling darkly.

Ri waved him off. "Fine. All I have to do is find Cloud and the cat suit thing is as good as locked. As for Sora–well–"

"Get him out of my damned room, or so help me wretch–"

"Fine! Geez, he'll be out tomorrow night if you succeed," Ri grumbled.

Sephiroth inclined his head, "I am not one who is known for failure, foolish girl. You had just better make be sure you can hold your end, and there will be no need to worry of mine."

She smiled, dancing around a bit. "I got this sooo locked. It'll be no problem at all: Cloud's an idiot and I can get him to do just about anything if I think for a two seconds, and you'll do what ever it is you do best and everyone wins! Sora–hopefully–will be in Ku's room–"

"I could careless where he slumbers, as long as it's not in my room." Sephiroth replied matter of factly, examining his nails in boredom.

"– your free to molest Cloud and get him in a cat suit. And my family gets to move back into our original house, so we'll be neighbors again! Then it will be way too easy to get Riku and Sora together and– "

"Hoo-ra," Sephiroth cut her off sarcastically before rolling his eyes, exited the room. This conversation had become so very boring and he was tiring of the girl and her quirkiness.

"You had better not disappoint," he replied absently cutting his eyes back at her coldly, narrowing them. He was satisfied when she paused in her dancing and took a few nonchalant steps backwards. "I don't like to be...disappointed."

And to utter shock he'd never admit, she kept her word.

Just as soon as Sora and Cloud came home and the brunette ducked out of sight thanks to seeing both Sephiroth, much less Riku in the same place, the crazy haired blond walked up to her brother and made a bet.

And what was this bet? But of course: to get Sora to speak to Riku in five minutes or less. Well naturally, the blond agreed–after all, it did seem rather impossible (well maybe not for someone like himself, who could simply threaten the boy into submission) to get the boy to stay in a room with Riku at this point, much less, talk to Riku–and in under five minutes no less?

But after the terms were set–Ri having to be admit to her parents about something he'd taken the rap for, thus more than likely getting her grounded for keeping it a secret so long along with the offense it self resulting permanent groundation, and Cloud having to wear a cat custom of her choosing the first day of school, as well as be Sephiroth's personal pet for the day (which the blond glared at him at this point)–she set right to work as Cloud timed her.

Within three minutes, she came running back into the living room and placed that crown pendant necklace the boy always wore around Riku's neck, she took her place by Cloud, who was standing behind the couch and watched along with her brother and himself, who was lounging mildly reading a book.

It only took a few seconds for a well known brunette to come running in next and glaring at everyone in the room. "Alright, which one of you stole–"

His eyes locked on Riku's neck and growling slightly, he waltzed over to him and tried to snatch the jewelry back but Riku dodged out of the way, a reflex really.

"Damn it Riku, don't steal my personal things you ass!" the cried angrily, still trying to snatch it back but failing miserably. "Give it back!"

"Ask nicely," the teen sneered before taking it off himself and tossing it to Sora, who caught it, glared at Riku once more before stomping out off and disappearing somewhere in the house.

Rikku smiled wide and big as she raised her eye brow at Cloud, who stood their, dumbfounded for a moment before ranting. "That's not–"

"You never said he had to be nice, just speak, so don't even try it," she taunting lazily, her smile widening. Cloud only glared at her as he crossed his arms over his chest, Riku glaring at her as well, still looking pissed about his latest encounter with Sora.

Sephiroth however simply 'hmphed' before closing his book and getting up, heading out of the room. As he walked passed the two, he stating smoothly "See to it that he has on a collar with a bell."

* * *

Ri could barely sleep that night, wondering with excitement exactly how well Sephiroth would fair–she could only hope he didn't fail, though she knew he wouldn't. He was Sephiroth–and well, she didn't know why but it just didn't seem to go with his persona: failure. 

Besides, she wouldn't be able to stand it if he did: they'd lived in that since they were smaller, she knew it like the back of her hand. All the little twist and turns, the bumps in the nights, the sounds of her brother's window's creaking open when, depending on which brother, Seph or Ku snuck in their room for whatever reason.

The world just would not be right if they didn't get their old house back.

And it must have agreed with her because after she'd finally gone to sleep, she had awoken to find everyone standing out on their front lawn, Sora looking half asleep along with Cloud while the Londons looked sharp and alert along with her. (She was too excited to be half sleepy, a trademark of her family when they woke up.)

She watched as van after van pulled up to her house, and men quickly ran out of them and immediately, began to pull things from the house, causing other people to come out on their lawns to watch the display.

Mrs. London came up to the mover that seemed to be organizing the whole affair and asked what was going on and he only replied the owners had decided to move out quickly–and didn't stick around to take the stuff with them before a police offer pulled up next, instantly causing gossip amoung the other neighbors.

"Xemnas, nice to see you," the police smiled and his father walked over along with his mother to speak with them, Ri listening in to the conversation as Mr. London asked the cop what was going on.

As the mover said, the older couple, reclusive and a wee bit snobbish, as Riku had explained to her a few days ago, simply moved out during the night and sent the movers to bring their things to another summer home they frequented

"Any reason why?" Mrs. London frowned and the officer hunched. "It's kinda an...odd story miss. Apparently, the gentlemen of the house seemed to be under the impression that some past company he worked for accused of doing something he had no part of. In any case, they sent someone to erm–deal with him."

"Deal with him?" Mr. London cut in, raising a skeptical eyebrow and the mover nodded. "According to the woman of the household, some guy snuck into their room and threatened their lives if they didn't leave as soon as possible. The husband said when he tried to get his gun that he kept under the bed, the guy did something to him and he paused but he didn't know why.

"Well, after the guy left, then the guy says his shirt ripped open and he'd been sliced from nipple to navel–not a deep wound but one effect enough to scare him shitless: he didn't see him attack with anything kind of blade at the time so the assassin was fast. In any case, despite our efforts to reassure them, they insisted on leaving as warned. We've searched for this mystery assassin but no neither can really say what he looked like as it was dark and everyone we've questioned doesn't seem to know anything about it. I'm just here, you know, just in case he decides to return."

The Londons nodded slowly, Mrs. London seeming puzzled while Mr. London simply took a sip of the coffee he had been holding, looking indifferent.

Ri bounced right over, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, ignoring the sleepy glares her brothers gave her. "And...the house?"

The cop hunched. "Up for sell, as far as I know. Said they couldn't wait to be rid of it."

"Perfect, hold that thought," she replied quickly before running back into the house to find her cell phone.

She had no clue what Seph had actually done–but sure, she knew what Riku had written on paper, it had been simple: simply scare the old couple out of the house by making them think they're lives were endangered–but she knew that the psychopath had done his job well.

Very well.

And she had been planning on buying an actual cat suit, just to piss him off too–but now–oh no–this called for what she actually promised: a little trip to the local erotica store. Cloud was going to get the works–and Sephiroth would have a hard on for the entire day if she had anything to say about it.

But enough of that train of thought.

She ran back on lawn, quickly punching in a number as she heard Riku whisper to his brother loud enough for herself and her brothers to hear: "What in the hell did you **_do _**exactly?"

His reply, was only a finely arched silver brow before slowly, a skin crawlingsmile formed on Sephorith's face that caused all three boys to take a few steps backward.

"Mom? You and Dad haven't found a house yet have you? " she asked with excitement, causing the group of boys to look over at her. Cloud, putting two and two together, glared between both Ku's and Sephiroth. "Somebody's going to tell me what's going on," he grumbled but Ri waved him off.

"No? You haven't? Then you won't **_believe_** what house just came up for sell..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**_:Sniffle: You guys...are so awesome. Thank you so much:bawls: My chibi Soras and Rikus are so pleased. :hugs you all: Here's some more info for you guys!_  
**1.)** _:Puts on trench coat and sunglasses: I'm really pleased that you guys liked my Axel, I was worried. But...the blond guy he was with:puts on hat: Wasn't Roxas. :runs for the hills: Roxas doesn't meet Axel until the next chapter and. . .:evil laughter ensues:_  
**2.)** _I know what you're thinking but I had to get this chapter out of the way before the real fun could begin. I wanted to explain how they got their old house back--that and I wanted more fun time with Sephiroth before--well you'll see. :winks: Except the next chapter to be a rather long one.__  
Thanks for reading and please review. Or I'm afraid my precious chibis will have to attack._


	6. Chapter Five: Operation: KuZoey

**Author's Notes:**  
_If you'll take a look to your right, you'll notice the little scroll key thing is very short. Yeeeeah. You might wanna get a snack and a drink before you start reading this chapter. It's REALLY long. :cough:twentypages:hack: But I do so hope you enjoy it!  
The song in this chapter was by_ **Maroon 5** _and the rest of the notes are at the bottom._

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter Five:**_ Operation: KuZoey_

Saturday.

The deadline.

And despite getting the brunette to at least, scream at Riku on Thursday for 'stealing' his precious necklace, he'd reverted back to not speaking or being in the same room with the boy.

Which was making her end of the bargain, getting Riku and Sora on a good terms before 12:00 midnight tonight–or Operation: KuZoey as she nicknamed it– that much more difficult. (Ku stood for Riku, Zo stood for Sora and long 'e' sound at the end was just to make it sound cute.)

Now that Riku had already put up his end of the deal: their parents had already spoken with and wired the payment for the house yesterday– and she really had to re-thank Sephiroth because they totally ended up paying less than what it was worth– and would begin the moving in process officially tomorrow with the London's and her younger cousin, Roxas (or Roxy as she called him) helping.

He would be coming down for the entire school year and after having a little conversation with him on the cell phone, she was excited to learn she had a new ally in her plans–he'd been only too happy to help after she explained why Riku may or may not be a jerk.

Ri sighed, as she looked over the list she'd comprised –a checklist of sorts, to get her job accomplished. And she had to admit, she was rather proud of it.

Ri had made it her business to go to the local exotic wares store to go get Cloud's cat suit. All she had to do was make sure both Sora and Riku went with her–and then the real fun would begin. There was so much stuff Riku could use to his advantage, it would be his own damn fault if he didn't help her succeed with part one–getting Sora to talk to him again.

The next on her to do list was using one of Sora's weaknesses against him: food. And she had that part covered: they would go to Sora's favorite spot and she, along with Roxas, would 'mysteriously' have to leave, giving Riku a chance to have dinner alone with Sora. This would give him the time to soften Sora up to him again–to which step three came when they returned around eight, when karaoke would start–and then step three would take place.

Sora other weakness was music. He listened to anything and loved everything. And Ri had the perfect songs for Riku to dedicate to Sora...something sure to catch his attention if Riku sang them right.

And finally, the part that she was rather looking forward to: the final step. Making sure there was **_no way in hell_** Sora could go or sleep anywhere but in Riku's room–to which she was sure she would have no problem getting everyone to help her with after this hellatious week:

Sora had tried to sleep in Sephiroth's room again on Friday–he'd been going back and forth all week between her room and Seph's room. Cloud naturally, agreed to let him sleep there and so had Sephiroth–or at least, in front of his parents, who were present when Sora asked just to make sure it was okay.

But oddly enough, Sephiroth spent the entire day cornering Sora to have little...talks...with him (Rikku had caught him twice) and by the end of the day, not only did Sora down right refuse to sleep in his room, he was paranoid about sleeping anywhere out in the open where Sephiroth could have easy access to him.

So in the end, he slept, remarkably, on the floor in Sephiroth's **_parents_** room. Rikku didn't know whether to be embarrassed–or die from the sheer humor of Sora being so afraid of Sephiroth that he'd risk looking like a total five year old and sleep with somebody's parents.

But when Sora went to go to the bathroom, Mr. London for unknown reasons she didn't care to know about, locked the boy out of the bedroom, leaving his pillow and sheet outside the door. So Sora ended up, once again, in Rikku's room to sleep.

Actually, he'd bugged her into submission because she'd said no like, a hundred times before she gave in. But as a 'reward' for being so 'stupid' as she called it, she tried keeping him up the entire night whether it be cheerfully slapping him with things when he did finally fall asleep just to wake him up or singing loudly with her headset on.

This however, ended when Sephiroth came storming into the room with his precious sword, looking as though he was teetering on the edge of a sleep induced homicidal rage due to all the noise he was hearing as his room was right next to hers, and told them in a very eerie calm and cold manner to "Shut. Up."

This once again, resulted with Sora running to Mr. And Mrs. London's room for salvation, causing Mr. London (who bore the exact same look as Sephiroth) to issue a few threats of is own if Sora came back in to his room for any reason a third time before making Sora sleep with her again. (And he was in a bed sheet. Ri just **_didn't_** want to think about that though–no matter how incredibly hot Mr. London looked with his tan skin and sexy cat like amber eyes...)

And they finally got to sleep–at around six o clock this morning.

Only she, Riku, and Mrs. London–who was very perky and she didn't care to ponder on why–where awake: Sora was knocked out and Sephiroth had gone so far as to put a death threat on his door if he or Cloud were disturbed under any circumstances.

So if _nothing_ else went right, the boy was sleeping with_ Riku_ tonight–and from there, Riku was on his own.

She looked over her list again and nodded. This could work.

* * *

Or at least, her plan had started out fine: Roxas had arrived with her parents later in the day and Sora (finally waking up) was thrilled to see him.

But just as the blond had promised, he seemed to make himself far more interested in getting to know Riku, something that caught the silvery blond by surprise but he didn't seem to mind none the less–but just as she'd hoped, Sora did. Which meant there still was something there after all.

So when she'd suggested that to go get Cloud's outfit, Sora had declined because Riku was going–but mysteriously wanted to go after Roxas showed interest, asking Riku if he could point things out and show him a round a bit as they went.

And just as they'd worked out, Roxas suddenly had an interest in going to another store along the way–and Riku offered to come with–until Sora all but pouted that he was suppose to be going with them. This cause the three of them to look at the brunette and said chocolate haired beauty simply stormed off toward Hot Topic–before Ri grabbed his arm and pulled him to a place called "Secrets", Riku following while Roxas headed to Burger King to eat as he waited for her to come and get him.

And she watched with amusement while Riku tried countless times to engage Sora in a conversation before the boy simply glared and walked on, trying to ignore his presence–which wasn't hard, as he was too busy awing and blushing at all the things in the store.

And then...it happened.

"Sora!"

All three spun around and Sora looked almost grateful while Riku looked down right as irritated as she was when a certain red head ran her way over, waving madly at Sora.

When she got closer, Ri masked her dismay with a big goofy smile. She hadn't counted on this at all.

"Sora? You don't see anybody _else_ standing here?" she teased, taking a step in front of the brunette and forcing the red head to notice her. "Geez Kai, how bad do you got it?"

"Rikku! Oh my gosh, it is you!" Kairi squealed in a girlish fashion before placing her in a suffocating hug. "It's so great to see you! I knew you were in town but you never came by!"

"I...was...breathing! Becoming an issue!" she snapped and Kairi let her go with a sheepish giggle. "Sorry!"

"Tis alright my dear," she taunted in a classy voice, brushing herself off as she took in a few deep breaths, then placed a hand on her hip and took in the red head. She looked so sweet standing there in her rather short sweet pink dress, zippers running up the front. Her red hair, which she remembered to be a bit shorter, longer now as the bangs fell over her face.

She wore high-top shoes with pretty pink ribbon for laces that tied around her ankles.

She smiled warmly at her and she found it was almost hard to believe she was this conniving evil witch Riku made her out to be. But then again–that might have been the point.

The silver haired boy in question only continued to glare at Kairi as seemed to ignore him–more than likely on purpose though Ri decided to be 'nice' and not make the situation any worse than it already was–after all, Sora was here and she wanted to make sure that Riku was completely right about Kairi's involvement in all of this.

Not so much for Ku and Zo. Just you know–on principle.

"So what are you doing in a place like this Kai?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and Kairi blushed. "I'm here with my cousin, Axel."

"Oh...he's here too?" Sora spoke up, blushing lightly–he always did when ever the guy was mentioned now since there first meeting and Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Didn't know you had any other family Kairi," Riku stated to the girl cooly, finally speaking to her.

She glanced over at him, pretending to just notice him. "Oh...Riku. Why are you here?"

"It's a free island, I can be anywhere I please," he replied matter of factly and Kairi nodded, placing her hands behind her back and rocking on her feet.

"I know that silly," she laughed. "What I meant was: why are you here with Sora?"

"He's not," the brunette grumbled as he began to study some kind a stirrup–thing and Kairi giggled. "Thought not–but I guess I should have known that since you looked so unhappy."

Ri couldn't help but made a 'she went there' face as she cut her eyes to Riku–and was very proud to see only a flash of anger rush through his eyes but his expression remained calm. "Well you know me Ki. I like to be straight forward with my asshole-ish tendencies. Being an 'in the closet' asshole just doesn't suit me–know what I mean?"

Kairi glared at him a moment before looking rather smug. "Wouldn't know about being an asshole Riku, so I'll just agree. But if I ever need any help, I'll be sure to give you a call."

"Likewise," he inclined his head and the two had a rather intense staring contest as Sora, now taking an interest in this conversation, looked between the two rather confused while Ri stepped up. "Ooookay, well Kai, what were you saying about this Axel cousin of yours?"

The girl perked up immediately. "Oh yeah! Well, he dragged me in here because he wanted another chain for his pants and–"

"Is he hot?" Ri asked, no longer paying the girl any attention as she looked around for said cousin.

"He's a sexy beast," a voice purred as he came into view and Ri face lit up.

The boy was right up her ally: crazy flaming red hair that spiked but didn't, long in length. Startling emerald eyes, with black tear drop like tattoos in the far corners of each, making them stand out more than they already did.

A cocky yet sexy smirk on perfect crimson lips that matched his hair. Tall, lean, yet muscular with long legs and lanky arms that for some reason just fit with his frame. And he was wearing tight leather pants that had so many zippers and belts it made her down right dizzy (like Sora's outfit) with orangish-red, yellow, and white flames on the bottom, the left pants leg flame's reaching his knee while the right only reached his lower calf.

A deep red short sleeve shirt, tight fitting in all the right places–good lord, she practically wanted to pee on her self, she thought he was so hot...

...and then she instantly wanted to cry when she watched him walk right over to her younger brother and caught him around the middle, pulling him back against him, his mouth nibbling softly on his ear, making Sora freeze on the spot and blush.

"Hey–Axel," Sora mumbled as Ri all but pouted, looking put out as she folded her arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

Axel gave her a mock sympathetic look. "Sorry babe, you're not my style–though," he looked back down at Sora and nipped his neck, making him yelp. "You're just so damn adorable kid. Maybe we can find a dark corner and–"

"Do you have an off switch?" Kairi exclaimed, making Ri laughed as she pulled Axel away from Sora while Riku surprisingly, did the same with the brunette, both ex-friends glaring at Axel with intense, hard glares.

Axel ignored them, pulling away from Kairi roughly before walking over toward Riku and Sora, who was pulling away from Riku just as roughly, glaring at him before it melted in a shy smile at Axel.

This made Axel smirk in a predatory fashion. "And what exactly are you doing here precious? I thought we were a little too naive to know what this place was, let alone what to do in it."

"I'm a little too naive, you could teach me things if you like!" Ri shouted at him and Axel laughed while Sora gave her an exasperated look. She hunched. "You've got Kairi and Riku! Share the hotness!"

"Erm–"

"Aw, it's okay So-ra," Kairi teased, grabbing the brunette by the arm and tugging him away from Axel who raised an eyebrow at her. "I won't let Axel molest you. We can look around the store together."

"What, so _you_ can molest him?" Riku responded, taking Sora's wrist and with a sharp yank, pulled him over to him, making the brunette scowl at him. "He's already here with me Kairi. Go finger yourself."

"This must be Riku," Axel smirked as he glared between the pair, Ri coming to stand beside him as she gently ran her finger up and down her arm which made him look down at her amused but he said nothing.

"Somehow, I just don't think that's the case Ri-ku" Kairi replied cheerfully, saying his name sarcastically as she gave Sora a tug her way and he scowled at her as well. "Last time I checked, you guys weren't exactly getting along. Sora may be kind but not stupid–he wouldn't let himself be hurt twice by the same jer–person."

"Maybe if people would learn to keep themselves out of other peoples relationships, that wouldn't have happened," Riku snapped yanking Sora to him again and Kairi laughed.

"No one _made_ you be a jerk Riku. You did that all by yourself. Stop trying to blame people for your mistakes!" she snapped back, yanking Sora her way again.

Riku's face completely frosted over and his eyes flashed dangerously as he opened his mouth to speak and Ri stepped in. The pair had already said to much and she didn't want anything either had to say to one other to jeopardize her chances on getting Zo and Ku on speaking terms–something that could happen if Sora knew any parts of the truth–if it was that–too soon.

"Alllllright children, let's stop trying to yank my brother's arms out of his socket," she began, taking their hands off of Sora. "And let's get back into our respective corners. Kai, I can use another's girl opinion, so why don't you come with me to find Cloud's outfit. Axel, you help me find the perfect pants because you would know–you're a sexy beast."

"Sexy beast," Axel repeated with a smirk nodding.

"And Riku, you go find me some accessories," she replied, pulling the silvery blond to her and then whispering in his ear "and try to calm the hell down. Don't blow so soon–we'll get the ammo we need and then we'll destroy her on our own time if need be. But don't make things worse with Sora then they already are! With the way Kairi's acting, she could easily turn the whole thing against, you–just like you said she did when you confronted her! What if Sora believes her over you? Then he'll think you're a total ass! Look, I'll keep them as preoccupied as I can so for the love of god, try not to piss Sora off."

Riku nodded and they both looked over to find Kairi stepping up to Sora and placing a pair of bunny ears on him, cooed. "And don't you just look so adorable?"

"Fuckable," Axel corrected her matter of factly and everyone glared at him.

"Will you stop hitting on my brother, damn it!" Ri snapped with mock desperation, making Sora slowly pulling the ears off as he blushed deeply.

Axel only flickered his tongue at him when he looked his way, making the brunette quickly look away and blush deeper still. Riku gave Axel a dark glare but the red head only raised an eyebrow and gave him a challenging smirk.

"Well...," Kairi replied slowly, glaring at Axel a moment before taking the ears from Sora and placing them back on his head. When he looked over at her, she smiled and gave him a wink. "You do look really cute Sora! Adorable. I just want to give you a nose kiss and everything!"

"Aw geez, don't say that," Sora moaned, taking the ears off again as he rolled his eyes and made her giggle.

"Yes please," Riku agreed darkly. "Shut up."

Kairi snapped her head in his direction, fuming at him before Sora got her attention again by waltzing off, grumbling that he was going to go see if they had something.

Kairi watched him leave before turning her full attention back on Riku, glaring hatefully at him–to which he only countered with calm indifference.

"Got something you wanna say?" he snapped.

"Yeah, Kai, come help me find the rest of Cloud's outfit," Ri cut in, ushering the girl in front of her, ignoring her protest. When she was far enough away, Ri ran back and grabbed Axel by the wrist.

"You're coming to."

Axel, allowing himself to be lead away, hunched as he replied "You know– you don't have to bother–I'm not interested with getting in your way. Whatever you're trying to do, that is."

Ri paused and both Ku's frowned at him.. "You're not?"

"No," Axel hunched, then smirked as he rose an eyebrow. "Well at least, not for Kairi's sake."

"Knock it off. Sora's spoken for," Riku replied matter of factly and Axel only snickered. "Are you so certain pretty boy? After all, it doesn't seem like he's that interested in either you or Kai. Though he seems to give a rather...nice response when I run my tongue over–"

"Come on here, sexy beast," Ri snapped sarcastically, pulling the laughing teen along before she looked back at Riku mouthing ' Geez, I wish he'd stop coming on to my stupid brother.'

"That makes two of us," he grumbled in a jealous fashion before Sora came jogging up with some kind of bottle.

"Hey Ri, look at–" When he saw it was only Riku, his face fell into a frown. "Oh."

"Yeah, it's just you and me now," Riku smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively and Sora only scowled and rolled his eyes as he stormed passed, putting the bottle of whatever it was, down.

Riku ignored him, picking up a different shade of bunny ears he'd been studying. Carefully, he moved behind Sora, who'd stopped short of storming past him to look at something else.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, she's right. You look cute like that Zo," Riku replied absently, fitting the bunny ears on the teens hair and giving him a half smile.

Sora glared at Riku, frowning deeply–but that didn't stop the mild pink that reached his cheeks before turning away from him, not bothering to remove the ears from his head. Riku smirked lightly and followed.

"Leave me alone," Sora grumbled, giving him a side glare as the silvery blond walked beside him, pretending to study objects.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Riku teased and Sora glared at him. "Didn't I just tell you leave me alone Riku?"

"And you remembered I had a name. Geez, must be a good day," Riku replied as if talking to himself before continuing. "Besides, I'm not bothering you, I'm walking beside you," he pointed out in a calm demeanor.

"You being near me _does_ bother me," Sora replied indignantly and tried storming off but Riku only walked faster. "So my very presences bothers you." Riku responded.

"Yeah, it really does," Sora snapped almost sarcastically and before he knew it, Riku had him cornered, his hands on either side of Sora's head while he brought his face inches from his own. Sora only glared daggers at him. "Move."

"Why should I," Riku taunted. "I like bothering you Sora. I like to get under your skin. At least in some way, I'll know I still matter to you–that I actually mean something."

Sora cut off his would be rant and his face softened slightly, though he still frowned. "And why, Riku, would you care if something that was so worthless–"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're not worthless Sora."

"Then why did you say it!" he snapped back.

"Because I was pissed off," Riku replied matter of factly, still not losing his cool. "And I'm sorry about that."

"Well good for you," Sora replied, this time in full sarcasm before trying to duck under his arms and get away. But this only caused Riku to pin him against the wall with his body to which Sora gave him a death glare. "You better get off of me!"

"No," Riku replied matter of factly. "And I'm not leaving you alone either. Not unless you can look me straight in the eye and tell me that you hate me and never want to see my ugly mug again."

Sora glared at Riku and opened his mouth...but nothing came as his look faltered. Riku felt his heart skip a beat but he only smirked triumphantly. "You can't do it."

". . .I can't call you ugly," he replied softly and Riku glared at him a moment, slightly confused, before his face picked up, and smiling, he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, you jerk!" Sora snapped but his facial features were in full pout mode. Riku's only response was kissing Sora on the nose lightly, making the brunette blush further. "Gods, Sora, you're so cute sometimes. And the bunny ears only make it worse..."

"Don't kiss my nose," Sora pouted and getting an idea, Riku leaned in and kissed his forehead softly, lingering there a moment before pulling away. Sora sniffled, still in full pout mode as he grumbled "Don't kiss that either. I don't want your lips on me Riku. You suck."

Riku paused, tilting his head to the side as he studied Sora for a moment, looking indifferent again.

Sora glared back at him annoyed. "What?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in again and this time, took Sora's lips captive, feeling the chocolate haired boy gasp into his mouth, giving him the precious seconds he needed to dart his tongue in and taste him, those wide beautiful sapphire eyes staring at him in alarm while he, heavy lidded, only gazed back.

He was in pure bliss, he'd missed being able to touch Sora, feel him. A wave of emotions filled him as he watched those wide eyes softened–then lowered half shut–then finally, flutter to a close as he felt the boy relax into the kiss, returning it and Riku let his hand cup the side of Sora's face, tilting it slightly as he deepened the gesture.

Well, for all of one minute anyway.

As if realizing what he was doing, Sora's eyes flew back open abruptly and with a slight grunt, he pushed Riku away from him, glaring at him before storming off, ignoring Kairi as she ran after him, the cashier screaming "Hey kid! You gotta pay for those rabbit ears!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later and looked up to see not Ri, but Axel staring down at him with a smirk. "Sooo...he warmin up to you get."

Riku studied him a moment before hunching and nodding. Axel smirked. "Then this should make this far more entertaining."

And with this, he licked his lips and walked after Kairi and Sora, Riku glaring heatedly at the back of his head–trying to burn a hole in it.

* * *

Ri wanted to bang her head on the table.

Damn it, Kairi–she was ruining **_e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g_**!

After they'd picked up Cloud's outfit and dropped it off to her temporary room, she'd set in her motions to get Riku and Sora set up for dinner–only to have it ruined by him asking Kairi to go as well! And as it were, she and Roxas had to cancel their 'leave them alone' plans because it didn't take a scientist to realize Kairi just wasn't going to do that after the third nonchalant attempt at it and it was more than obvious that she was now getting suspicious–as was Sora.

So here they all sat, Ri anxiously awaiting karaoke time–her last hoora before forcing Sora to sleep with Riku–that she had worked out to a tee: Roxas would sleep in her room so she could simply say no while Seph already agreed he'd handle the rest, as well as getting Cloud to go along with their plan.

She looked at her watch: 7:56 p.m. It would start in just four minutes and then hopefully, everything could still work out.

"Great, here comes the other one," Riku grumbled and everyone but Roxas looked up to see Axel making his way over, in the same outfit he had on before (well everybody was), and to everyone's utter happiness–which told her that Sora was not interested in Axel, a good thing cause he could have been hard competition for Ku– he this time zeroed in on Roxas.

She glanced at her cousin, who hadn't even noticed the guy walk in, as he was trying to finish his dessert.

He was almost a carbon copy of Sora, only his hair was shorter, spiked, but not nearly as untamed. He had piecing blue eyes as well, fairer skin than Sora's sun kissed but both were the same height and size.

His pants were black from the waist to his mid thigh then went to a grayish-white from there, his black and white shoes visible underneath with red straps instead of shoe laces. He wore a black zip up shirt trimmed in that grayish white on the bottom underneath, a large silver 'x' as the zipper dangled as he left the top unzipped to create a collar.

He wore a white and red short sleeved jacket with a hood, small black checkers alining the stitching where the shoulders were and across the upper portion right across the breast of the jacket, which was a tad bit shorter than the black zip up shirt underneath.

He wore a wristband, black and white checkered, on his left arm with a black tap over his index finger and a white one over his middle finger.

Seriously, he was the only boy she knew who could make checkers work and still look good doing it. He looked just as adorable as Sora, only a tad bit more serious than the brunette–though he could be just as playful, just not as carefree.

Said blond only looked up when he felt he was being over shadowed by something and looked up, past Kairi, who was sitting on the outside of the booth, and up at the red head who stared down at him hungrily, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooookay," he sighed, cutting his eyes to look at Ri as if she knew what was going on.

"Hey," Axel began in a soft, suggestive manner.

Roxas cut his eyes back over to the flamming red head before darting them back at to his food, looking serious as always. "Uh...hi."

"How you doin?" he continued, pushing Kairi clear of the end of the booth seat (and by her head no less) and sitting on his knees, he began to crawl to the blond slowly.

Roxas cut his eyes quickly back to the red before darting them back to stare in front of him, now trying hard to keep his focus on Riku as he scooted away from him.

"Fine."

"Where you from?" Axel asked next climbing slowly on the top of the boy, making him abandon his fork as he leaned him backwards, the blonds head now in Ri's lap, thus making both blonds stare at Axel with confused expressions.

"Twilight Town? Uh...what are you doing?"

"Nothing in particular," Axel purred slowly, dipping his head in and running his tongue along the boy's neck, taking in his scent, Roxas just darting his eyes from side to side looking alarmed while Ri only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey uh, you wanna get off my–"

"You like cats?" Axel murmured huskily before with a slight moan, began to attack the boy's collar bone, making Roxas' voice hitch. "Yeah, I l-like cats..."

Ri continued to stare at the pair, her face calm. "Um, you guys?"

"What's you're name," Axel asked next before biting down softly, making the blond give a hiss of pleasure.

"I-I– " The blond looked up at Ri helplessly. "W-what's my name?"

"Roxas, you idiot."

"Roxas you Idiot," the boy repeated softly without thinking about what he was repeating, leaning his head back to give Axel better access as he slowly closed his eyes and took in the attention the boy was giving.

"Roxas...I like that," Axel smirked into his skin before pulling his face away, making Roxas groan in displeasure from the loss in contact.

The red head then took this moment to look into Roxas azure eyes, his emerald ones shining hungrily before smirking. "The name's Axel. Got it Memorized?"

Roxas nodded softly, still gazing at Axel in almost a helpless manner. This caused the red head to smirk even further. "Good." Then with a deep purr that gave most of the table's inhabits excited shivers, he then dipped his head down and began to ravish Roxas's lips, making the blond moan from the sensation.

Ri sat there, eye twitching slightly, as she continued to look at them with a blank stare. Only when she could tell Axel had decided to snake his tongue into her younger cousin's and began to grind his hips into him (causing Roxas to moan in pleasure and slightly lift his leg like he wanted to wrap it around Axel's waist) did Ri begin to tap lightly on Axel's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Uh...Axel? Axel", Ri began in monotone, sounding like a broken record. "Axel...Axel...Axel..."

And that kept up for about another minute or so, with everyone else at the table trying to ignore them and the people now staring at the table until finally, the two ended their rather long and eye catching display of affection.

"...Axel..."

The red head looked up at her with question eyes, panting while the blond underneath him simply looked dazed, not really focusing on anything at all. After all–it was his first official kiss. And a rather intense one at that.

"Could you like, get off my lap? I can't feel it anymore."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," the red head panted playfully, smirking as he got up and pulled Roxas with him, sitting the blond directly in his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist, looking up at him like he was claiming a prize before looking back at her. "You know: Sexy Beast."

"Right right, sexy beast," Ri agreed in happy sarcastic tone before adverting her eyes away and mouthing 'child molester' to no one in particular.

"Roxas you alright there buddy?" Riku replied with a raised eyebrow, waving a hand in front of his face.

"...Huh?" the blond replied, looking over in his direction but not focusing on him.

"You okay?" the amused teen asked again.

"... ...Huh?"

"Nevermind," Riku snorted lightly, shaking his head and leaning back in his seat.

"What are you doing here Axel?" Kairi frowned and he didn't bother answering, too busy nibbling on Roxas's earlobe, making him blush. "Axel!"

"Damn it, what?" he snapped, pulling Roxas closer as he positioned the boy right over his lap, making Roxas face him with his legs resting on either side of him, moving his waist a little to get...comfortable...and making Roxas glare at him to which he only smirked. "You turn me on–what can I say?"

Kairi made a disbelieving face while Riku only shook his head and Sora snickered at his cousin. Axel could be a bit much–but Roxas seemed to enjoy it so they seemed like the perfect blend.

"You're the strangest dude I've ever met," Roxas replied matter of factly and Axel only smirked. "You've got no idea, Roxasss," he hissed before sucking lightly on the blond's bottom lip, making him utter a soft moan.

"Ooookay, it's time to sing," Ri laughed, pushing her way out of the booth by making Riku, Sora, and Kairi get up so she could get out.

She ran over to the counter and smacked down a few bills so they could rent the machine for a couple hours, that way, no one else could join in–only listen as they sang. The bar keeper inclined his head and smiled, giving her a small packet of papers–a list of all the songs on it.

She scanned them quickly, perking up when she fond both songs she'd wanted Riku to sing. This was going to be perfect.

She walked back over to the table, taking a seat on the end of it instead of trying to get back in. "Okay, here's the name of the game–Axel, stop molesting my damn cousin for two seconds and pay attention– everyone gets a song to sing, but it just can't be any song: it has to be a song that's dedicated to someone else and it has to be a person here, though you don't have to say who if you're too chicken," she looked pointedly at Sora who stuck his tongue out at her. " The singing order will go alphabetically, by our first names, kay?"

'That way, Riku will have to go before Sora,' she thought to herself with a mild smirk.

Everyone nodded and she continued. "Okay, so everybody takes a single turn before the next person goes and we'll keep this up until our time runs out cause I'm not putting down any more money. So the order is: Axel, Kairi, Me, Riku–"

"Why you?" Riku cut in, raising an eyebrow. "Because my name is Rikku and you're Riku. My second 'k' comes before your 'u' in the alphabet. Pay attention in English this year." He stuck up his finger at her and she only rolled her eyes and continued. "Then Roxas and finally, Sora. So Axel, come pick a song from the paper cause your–"

"Pass," he mumbled as he continued to plant feather kisses on Roxas' collar bone, enjoying the small mews he could make the boy emit as he let his fingers ghost over the boy's waist line, leaning him back on the table slightly.

Everyone looked away from them, ignoring the weird giggle Roxas gave as Axel muttered somethign to him and annoyed, Ri held out the paper to Kairi.

"You're up," she replied in a bored fashion and waved it a bit. Giggling, the read head snatched the sheet, earning a glare.

She squealed when she found the perfect song for her to sing and ran over to the mic as Ri went over to the machine and made sure her selection played. "Okay, this song is going out to So-ra," she teased with a huge smile and the brunette blushed slightly and tucked in the booth a bit.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Who didn't see that coming?"

Ri took a seat back on the table, ignoring everything happening to the left of her with her cousin and the red head and focused on Kairi and her singing–if you could call it that.

Geez.

The girl made her wince like, five times with every high note she tried to hit and she was certain giggling during the song was not part of any of the words.

She almost burst out laughing when she saw Riku stab his plate as he cringed as she sang the climax of the song, earning a soft laugh from the brunette that sat beside him as he watched Riku's face, though the silver haired teen missed it.

Sora turned his attention back to Kairi after this and the song she was singing:_ 'What a Girl Wants' _by Christina Agularia.

When she was finished, they all clapped, some people in the restaurant followed suit, in a polite manner as she bounced back to her seat, beaming at Sora.

"My tuuuuuuurn," Ri sang as she hopped off the table, pausing to glare at Axel and Roxas again, who were still making out shamelessly as they spoke in between and began called out "This one goes out to all the ladies that need my help!" before she began to sing, making a few people laugh as she did movements and hand motions.

"And then his eyes will squint," she smirked. "And he's picked your scent..."

When she was finished singing about how her milkshake brought all the boys to the yard (and picked a few numbers on the back to her seat), bowed deeply as her table (minus the making out pair) gave her a standing ovation, before taking her seat.

"Alright Riku, you're up next." she smirked and the silverly blond rolled his eyes as he got out of the booth, walking across the table instead of making Kairi or Sora move, off off and taking the paper from her.

He glancing over it, picked a song and made his way to the mic. But before he could start it, Ri pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear "Sing '_Tangled_' Riku."

"What? Why?" he frowned at her and she only hunched. "Dedicate it to Sora and listen to the words as you sing. You'll understand then." He glared at her a moment, then nodding, she started up this song, crossing her fingers as she went back to her seat and waited for him to begin, taking notice that Kairi was trying to engage Sora in a conversation.

Ri frowned and smacked Kairi in the back of the hard, but when the girl looked over, she only gave her a teasing smirk like she had been joking around. "Okay children, it's only polite to listen to everyone sing their songs."

Sora actually gave an apologetic look and reluctantly, paid attention to Riku while Kairi, crossed her arms over her chest glared over at him as well, looking miffed about not being able to finish her conversation with Sora.

'So sorry, but you won't be distracting Zo on my watch,' Ri thought to herself as she too, gave Riku her attention.

"This song...is for Sora," Riku mumbled into the mic, making Sora frown at him as he gave his undivided attention now much to Kairi's displeasure, the words began to flash on the screen, telling him it was time to sing.

"_I'm full,  
__Of regret,  
__For all the things that I have done and said.  
__And I,  
__don't know.  
__It will ever be okay to show,  
__My face.  
__Around here,  
__Sometimes I wonder if I disappear.  
__Cause youuuu!  
__Never turn your head and look,  
__See if I'm gone.  
__Cause I feee-eel, there is nothing left to say  
__To you.  
__That you wanna hear.  
__That you wanna know.  
__I think I should know the things I've done are way to shameful.  
__Oh."_

'Didn't know he could sing,' Ri thought mildly, noticing that far more people were paying attention now, including Axel and Roxas. Sora seemed to be mesmerized by the words now and she could tell that Riku was beginning to realize why she'd wanted him to sing that particular song.

She couldn't help but notice however, that Kairi was hatefully at Riku now as she noticed Sora's look as well. Maybe there actually was something to what Riku said–not that she had completely dismissed it.

"_You're just, innocent  
__A helpless victum of a spider's web.  
__And I'm obsessed.  
__Going after anything that I can get.  
__And youuuu!  
__Better turn your head and run,  
__And don't look back.  
__Cause I feeear!  
__That's there's nothing left to say  
__To you.  
__That you wanna hear.  
__That you wanna know.  
__I think that know the things I've done are way to shameful.  
__Oh.  
__(Oh.)  
__And I've, done you so wrong,  
__Treated you bad.  
__Strung you along.  
__A-shamed of myself, I don't know how,  
__I got so tangled."_

And as he began to get into the bridge of the song, screaming into the mic with feeling he looked directly into Sora's eyes and he looked back seemingly lost in a beautiful shade of aqua and his smooth voice as it sang out to him–calling him. Beckoning him.

Searching those eyes for something he wanted–something he craved–and completely ignoring Kairi as she tried in vain to grab his attention away.

Axel, noting this, gladly threw a french fry at her, demanding that she shut her mouth so he could hear Riku sing properly, to which she glared at him hatefully.

When Kairi returned to glaring daggers at Riku, Ri glanced over at Axel and mouthed her thanks, making him hunch and smirk before he gave the teen his attention.

"_Yooouuu!  
__Better turn your head and look!  
__See if I'm gone.  
__Cause I feeear!  
__There is nothing left to say!  
__To you!  
__That you wanna here, that you wanna know!  
__I think I should know the things I've done are way to shameful!  
__Oh!  
__And I've–  
__done you so wrong–  
__treated you bad–  
__strung you along!  
__Ashamed of myself,  
__I don't-know-how-I-got- so -**tangled**!"_

Sora only watched Riku, his whole demeanor seeming to soften as he listened to every word Riku sang in his last verse with such feeling–so much emotion– that one had to believe he was speaking straight from his heart, meant every word he said–that it was all meant for him and no other.

He seemed so lost in the music–and he was taking everyone with him that dared to listen.

But before they knew it, he was finished and a lot of people stood and clapped for him, whistling even. Riku only gave a half smile as he nodded his thanks to them before focusing back on Sora, who only continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression–though any signs of hatred or even bitterness were gone from his face.

This seemed to make Riku lighten up more as he made his way back over, his table standing as he got there and cheering for him–minus a very put out Kairi and Sora who was still watching him with unreadable features.

"Okay, " Ri smirked as she patted him on the back as he walked back across the table to his place in the semi circular booth seat. "Roxas? You're up!"

The blond got up almost reluctantly as he walked over to the stage, giving a quick glance back at Axel who mouthed something only he could see, making him shiver as he reached for the mic. Ri followed, cutting her eyes back at her brother and Riku.

Riku wasn't paying the teen any attention as he waited for Roxas to sing–but Sora was staring at Riku now, never waver, and completely ignoring Kairi now as he continued with his staring. Ri smiled. It was a push in the right direction.

* * *

It was 11:00p.m. before they all finally decided to get back to their respective homes, Ri having to drag Roxas with them, as he wanted to go off with Axel–something about 'learning' something from him.

Kairi had stayed in her little bad mood for the remainder of the night, as Sora didn't seem to want to be bothered with anyone after Riku's little song, his unreadable demenor staying while he barely spoke.

But in any case, every song she sang after that was aimed at Riku–and none of them were very polite. But Riku didn't seem to care. He had been preoccupied with trying to figure Sora out, though he didnt' push the brunette to speak to him in any remote way. And there after, he didn't dedicate any other songs to him, though Riku had tried hard to get him to sing NERD's 'Maybe', her other selection.

No, he was more concerned with his own plan making after Ri had given away the final part of her little 'operation'.

After saying goodbye to Axel and Kairi, they walked into the London residence, not surprised to find their parents had gone out to finally celebrate their moving back and DiZ's new promotion properly, leaving the teens to entertain themselves.

And by entertain, the group had other plans, unaware to one naive brunette.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Entertaining the masses makes me like, so tired," Ri fake yawned when they got in the upstairs hallway, walking into her room with Roxas following her.

"Yeah...I guess we should go to bed. We do have to get up pretty early," Sora agreed softly, still sounding as if he were lost in thought as he tried to go inside the room as well.

But he was met with her door slamming in his face. He looked at the door, dumbfounded for a moment, before knocking.

"Sorry, only one annoying teenage boy can sleep in my room a night," she yelled through the door.

"But...where am I suppose to sleep!" Sora whined.

"Oh...I dunno," Ri countered sarcastically and leaving it at that.

Sora stared at the door a moment longer before giving some kind of knowing glare at Riku who only hunched, walked over and knocked on Sephiroth's door.

"No. Go away you little bitch," he heard someone growl. Sora pouted. "Stop **_calling_** me that! And why not!"

"Because I'm fucking your brother into the mattress and will **_not_** be deterred from it!" Sephiroth snapped back and Sora blushed, backing away slightly.

"Zo? Zo! If you don't see me in the morning, call the cops!" his brother screamed frantically from the other side and Sora could tell he was just playing. "Fine, fine, I'll sleep on–"

"If I catch you anywhere near my living room couch, I'll slit your throat in your sleep you whiny little bastard," Sephiorth snapped through the door, making Sora pause in mid walk. He could here Cloud protest but Sephiroth snarled at him to "Shut up!" before he continued his little rant.

"And my parents room is locked, so don't try that either. I have to pee at exactly 3:00 in the morning, every morning, so if I catch you in there, I will piss all over you. If I catch you in the hallway, I'll kick you down the stairs until you wake up for getting in my way."

Sora backed away from the door more, feeling a little hurt. Why did Sephiroth hate him so much anyway?

"Take your little whiny ass and go sleep in brother's room, damn it! And if you so much as give me back talk so help me, I'll come out of my room and **_destroy_** you."

Sora had opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly, glaring at the door in disbelief–and slight fear– while Riku himself calmly walked into his room, stretching and yawning–but leaving his door open.

Sora's eye twitched. This was all some conspiracy–he knew it had to be. He glared hatefully at the door again before grumbling, turned to face the direction of Riku's room.

"_What did you say you little shit_?" a voice screamed from the other side of the door and without thinking, Sora kicked the door hard before taking off for Riku's room, ignoring the sound of a door being slammed opened as he frantically scrambling into the teen's room, frantically shutting the door just as the vision of pale skin, silver locks and very rageful mako green eyes of pure hatred came into the door way.

"Duck," Riku replied calmly as he reclined on his bed, a look of pure indifference on his face as he stared at the ceiling and Sora did as he was told, though gave the teen a 'what for' glare before a very long blade came straight through the door where his head would have been, causing Sora to yelp and crawl away from the door and behind Riku's bed.

"And stay there!" he heard his sister shout with amusement before Sephiroth pulled his sword back through the door. Sora listened intently as he heard what sounded like something being put in front of the door, followed by several footfalls as Sephiroth grumbled. "Damn brats."

Sora stood, glaring at the door. They **_were_** all against him! They'd planned that! Even Cloud! Damn his fear of psychopathic silver haired sex on legs...

He looked over at Riku to find him staring at him intently. Sora frowned slightly though there was really nothing behind the look–it just seemed like the proper thing to do.

They continued to stare at one another for a long time, aqua and ocean blue, never breaking, never wavering. Expressionless, both in heavy thought, Sora standing by the end of the bed while Riku lounged on it.

Then finally, someone made a move.

Riku got to his knees, crawled over to Sora and with a light tug that Sora didn't bother to fight, pulled him down on the bed–and pinned him underneath him as he laid on top of him, the brunette gasping very lightly as he glared at Riku with a somewhat troubled expression.

But the silver haired teen remained calm, only held Sora down by his wrist as he straddled him by the waist, pinning him beneath him in such a way that the brunette couldn't really move.

Then leaning his head in slowly, he brushed his lips against Sora's lightly–not kissing him–but so very close to the gesture, Sora could feel every single word he whispered to him, sending shivers up his spine.

"You can't get away from me now Zo. You're mine."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Oh yeah. I stopped there.  
:squeezes: **THANK YOU!** You guys rock so hard for reading::gives away one Sora and Riku chibi for someone who asked: Take good care of them. Just don't put water on Riku.And don't feed Sora after midnight. ;p  
Answer time again:  
**1.)** I didn't forget about Leon. You just have to wait a few chapters. :winks:  
**2.) **Just for the record, it's strickly AxelxRoxas from here on out. Sure, people will try to hit on the new kid...but Axel isn't **AXEL **for nothing...hee hee hee...  
I'm really happy you guys like. My next chapter won't be nearly as long but it shall be fun to write. Just one or two more before we get to school! I'm really looking forward to that, as I'll get to add a few more of my favorite Or. XIII members::coughs:Demyx:cough:_

Read and review as always. Or this time...I'm afraid...I send the Axel chibi...


	7. Chapter Six: Nocturne in Peaceful Bliss

**Author's Notes:** _See the bottom please::huggles:_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter Six:** _Nocturne in Peaceful Bliss_

"Do you really think putting furniture against the door will keep them in there," Cloud mumbled as he continued to study the pieces before skipping two places and taking both of Sephiroth's black pieces and setting them off to the side.

The four teenagers were sitting indian style in the hallway, a few feet away from Riku's door, which they'd barricaded with the desk chair from Sephiroth's room, making it difficult for either boy to pull it open.

"How should I know?" Ri hunched, watching as Sephiroth picked up one of his pieces and jumped not once, not twice, but four times before landing at the end of the board and calmly ordering "King me."

"Jack ass," Cloud grumbled and placed another black piece on top of the first.

"But even if they do get the door open, I doubt Sora would come out here," Roxas added matter of factly, sending Sephiroth a nervous side glance to which the teen ignored as he jumped yet another one of Cloud's pieces.

"I still think we really shouldn't have gotten involved," Cloud grumbled in a disapproving tone. "Sora should want to get back on good terms with Riku on his own basis."

"Nonsense," Sephiroth replied coldly, studying the board again. "They both came to all of us in some form or another, silent or otherwise, for help in the matter and this is exactly what we're doing. Sora is as stubborn as you are Strife and a gentle push never hurts anyone."

Ri and Cloud scuffed in unison. "Gentle?"

"Immaturity begets disastrous results," Sephiorth replied matter of factly, taking a moment to eye the sword that he'd placed beside him, before eyeing Cloud intently. "Besides, there is no point of backing out of this now. Everyone of us has gotten ourselves involved whether it be for the well being of a one's family member, or the ruin of a little ingrate."

"What little ingrate?" Roxas frowned, confused.

"Kairi," Ri said matter of factly, moving one of Sephiroth's pieces and making him snap his head at her to glare–which in turn, made her slowly place it back where it was and shift away from him slightly.

"The red head who sat with us at the table?" Roxas frowned.

"Which one," Ri taunted knowingly and Roxas blushed slightly, looking away–something both Cloud and Sephiroth noted (though Seph could have cared less.). "The girl Ri, the girl."

"Tone deaf? Yeah, that's her," Ri nodded and Roxas shook his head, frowning. "What's so bad about her? She seemed really nice to me. And Sora seems to like her well enough."

"Never judge any individual strictly on their appearances," Sephiroth snapped at him coldly, and glared at the blond as if he were an idiot for not knowing something like that. "Things are never as what they seem."

"You seem like you're psychotic–I'd say that's about a good assessment of you," Roxas frowned. Sephiroth glared at Roxas at this point, calmly mind you, but his eyes were a blaze with fury, his hand slowly gripped the handle of his sword.

"Forgive him Sephiroth, he's an idiot," Cloud sighed, placing a hand over the offending arm and got him to lower the blade–making Roxas nervously move behind Ri who glanced back at him. "What the hell are you doing that for? You're the one that opened your big mouth. If he swings, I move!"

"Gee, thanks!" Roxas snapped and Ri nodded her head. "You're welcome. I live to serve."

"But what are you talking about," Cloud asked Sephiroth, not bothering to move any more of his pieces even if it was his turn. He'd all but lost anyway. "With Kairi, I mean. I seem to remember after the entire ordeal, she was there for Sora. She wouldn't leave him alone, to be honest."

"Yes, I suppose she was, after she fucked Riku over," Sephiroth replied simply, resting the board and tossing his head to the side, motioning for Cloud to move so Ri could take his place, which the blond did.

"She slept with Riku and Sora found out?" Roxas frowned.

"No, he means Kairi messed things up for Riku–in this case–dealing with Sora. Get your mind out of the gutter Roxy," Ri snapped out him. "My goodness, one guy molest you and you can't even think straight."

Cloud inclined his head over to Roxas and raised an eyebrow and smirked and Roxas blushed, frowning at Ri. "H-he started it! And I was just being friendly, geez!"

"Friendly?" Ri scoffed, pausing to hold her stomach as she laughed hard at him, causing him to blush further. "Dude, you didn't even know his _name_, and the guy had you all over the table! I'm surprised you even know what was happening, let alone who was sitting there!"

"I do know his name Rikku!" Roxas insisted, looking rather frustrated. Ri gave him a teasing smirk. "Suuure you do. And here's a hint: it's **_not_** 'Sexy Beast'."

Roxas growled irritated. "His name is Axel, ass!"

Ri's laughter died immediately as she and the other males in the hallway simply stared at Roxas, who gave them all a smug smirk.

"Wooow, so you know his name," Ri taunted with a smug look of her own. "After I only said it like, five hundred times to get you two off of me!"

"Er, why were they on you–"

"Alright then, Roxy," Ri continued, ignoring Cloud and his over protective older brother tone. "What's his favorite animal then?"

"Cats, just like he asked me."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen, he'll be seventeen October 31st."

"Figures. Where'd he go to school before?"

"He didn't because he was too busy being part of a gang called "That Never Was", hence why his mother sent him here to the islands. That and he was getting into far too much trouble, both with the law and with his own gang cause he tried to leave it."

"His favorite cereal?"

"Doesn't eat it. He likes pancakes with lots of syrup and butter."

"Color?"

"Duh. Red."

"Yeah...too easy. Alright–what grade is he in this year?"

"A senior. He would have been a sophomore but after his mother pleaded his case, the dean–"

"Headmaster."

"Whatever. Let him take an entrance test of sorts and allowed him to be a junior instead."

"Well geez Roxas, do you know his favorite sexual position?"

"Any, because he's good at all of them–or so he boost," Roxas replied matter of factly, looking very smug now.

The entire hallway was silent now as all three teens stared at Roxas.

"When the hell did he tell you all that?" Ri demanded, looking flabbergast.

"Between him molesting me and catching our breaths," Roxas hunched, serious as ever.

Sephiroth and Cloud shot each other a side ways glance and Ri simply hunched.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Sora didn't bother trying to push Riku off of him. He'd already tested the waters so to speak and doing so only caused the boy to tighten his grip on his wrist and pin him down harder–not that it hurt, but Sora wasn't that stupid. He knew he wasn't getting up any time soon unless Riku allowed it.

Besides, he was too tired to really put up a fight with Riku.

Everything was just too confusing–his feelings, Riku's motives, what the hell was going on around him.

Certainly, he was naive–but he wasn't that stupid. Riku was known for not biting his tongue when something was bothering him–he'd been on the worst end of that stick after all. But as far as he had known, he and Kairi, despite her taking his side on the matter, were on good terms.

The two hardly ever fought as Kairi was one person that most people easily got along with–just like he was. While Riku on the other hand, was more the type that everyone wanted to get along with, get to know, somehow be apart of his life though very few actually got to.

It saddened Sora really–to think that he might be the reason why the two were no longer friends. The three of them had been best friends–and while he appreciated Kairi, he didn't want the girl to just despise Riku just because he and the platinum blond weren't getting along.

It wasn't like it was her fault. No: this was between himself and Riku.

Not that he really had much to say to him though–because truthfully, he just didn't know what to say anymore. Or what to feel. It was like he was overloading and it was becoming to much...

"Sora, talk to me," Riku whispered calmly, his aqua eyes staring directly into his own pools of azure blue.

Sora ignored him, shifting his eyes to the side, feeling his intense gaze now. A troubled frown formed on his lips and he heard Riku sighed.

"Sora, I can't fix what I've done if you don't talk to me," Riku pleaded softly.

"You shouldn't have to fix anything," Sora responded just as softly, though his voice was laced with bitterness.

It was Riku's turn to look away then. "I know."

"You should have trusted me Riku," Sora continued, the hurt flooding his chest again. "You were suppose to know me better than that. The morning after we–I thought you meant what you said."

"Sora..." Riku responed and Sora shook his head. "It wasn't even two weeks Riku. Two weeks. And you just–abandoned me."

"Because I thought you abandoned me, Sora!" Riku cried out, letting go of his wrist and sitting up, giving Sora the option of doing the same but he didn't. "When I saw you kissing that bastard, I thought you'd just given up on something that didn't really get a chance to start yet! I thought you'd abandoned me, my feelings for you–my feelings as a whole! Like it was all just some game!"

"Why would I play with anyone's emotions like that!" Sora snapped, finally sitting up on his elbows as he glared hatefully at Riku.

"What the hell was I suppose to think? You were just standing in the middle of a hallway, making out with some guy!" Riku snapped back angrily.

"I was _not_ making out with Zexion!" Sora snapped just as angry. "He caught me in the hallway Riku–we were just talking at first! Then he just dipped his head in and kissed me!"

"And you kissed him back," Riku snapped bitterly, glaring at the brunette now.

"No! _I_. **Did**. **_Not_**! I was surprised Riku! It's not everyday some guy comes literally, out of no where and one minute we're talking about math and the next he's got me pinned to a wall and sucking my face out! I was–oh what's the word–surprised!" Sora countered sarcastically.

"And you couldn't get the guy off of you?" Riku replied darkly. "Come on Sora, you're not that weak by any means and we both know that. If a guy was forcing you into anything against your will, you at least would have–"

"Fought? Well, Ri_-ku_, if you had stayed a little longer like _Kairi_ did for two seconds longer instead of storming off to jump to your own damn conclusions, you would have seen me punch the guy to get him off of me!"

Riku cut his eyes away then and Sora knew he was contemplating what he'd just been told.

"So she saw you get away from him then," Riku stated almost absently, seeming to be in heavy thought, his aqua eyes clouding over in what looked like hatred.

"She tried telling you," Sora replied matter of factly. "But just like you wouldn't listen to me, you probably didn't listen to her either."

"Funny. She was doing fine talking to me in our next class," Riku spat in a rather nasty way, his eyes narrowing.

"Leave Kai out of this, she's got nothing to do with this," Sora snapped and this got Riku's attention. "Oh she doesn't?"

"She didn't make you say what you said to me Riku!" Sora snapped. Riku muttered something to himself that he couldn't hear at all, even if he was really close to him.

And it was pissing him off more than he already was. "What did you say!"

"Nothing. We're not talking about Kairi, remember?" Riku taunted in a rather smug way.

Sora cut him a dirty look and Riku only returned it before sighing, he shook his head. "Look, Sora, I don't want to argue anymore. I'm sick of arguing with you. I didn't get to see you–hear from you–hell, I didn't even know where you'd gone for four damn years!"

Sora started to reply with a comeback but Riku cut him off, continuing. "Look–what I did was wrong. I know what I did was wrong Sora. I've had four years to understand just how stupid of me it was. But you–you don't understand.

"I couldn't apologize. I couldn't talk to you. I couldn't...do anything–whether it was because of my own stupidity or someone getting in my damn way. Nothing, but watch as our friendship go straight to hell–nevermind what we were trying to have before the incident."

Riku sat back on his feet, still pinning Sora down by his legs though now he was staring at him directly again. "Maybe...we shouldn't have tried for it Sora. Maybe then–we at least still could have been friends. Maybe nothing would have happened the way it did–no one, nothing, would have come in between us. It was all just some big mistake in the end."

Sora glared at Riku, hurt. "A...mistake? Why–how could that have been a mistake Riku?"

He laughed bitterly. "Come off it Sora. The whole thing was a mistake! We were drunk–we were just living on the moment of the morning after. We shouldn't have taken it seriously right? Why the hell should have I cared whether you kissed some guy or not? It obviously didn't mean anything in the end–if it had–it would have happened on–"

**SMACK!**

Riku stumbled on to his butt as Sora tackled him, grabbing him around his collar, glaring down at him as he all but snarled, hurt and tears ever existent in his beautiful sorrow filled blue eyes. "It meant something to **_me_**. You meant something to me. You meant something to me before that night Riku, Tidus' 'help' or not! You'd always meant something to me but I hadn't known how much until then! Booze or 'afterglow' or what-the-fuck-**_ever_** had nothing to do with that! That's why I said what I said Riku–it came from the heart, not some feeling of euphoria!"

Riku stared up at him silently, his face passive, eyes unreadable.

"That's why I fell apart you bastard! That's why I felt like my world had completely crumbled into shit after you just stood there and told me that I didn't mean a damn thing to you! That I was just some worthless slut that you'd used for humor–enjoyment! Like I hadn't meant anything at all–like the entire ordeal was just some sick joke that I mistakenly thought was real!

"It's why I cried for like, months after it happened– Why I couldn't sleep, could barely eat, hell, I practically ran my own mother over at the chance to get the hell away from here just to get away from _you_! I couldn't stand having to see _you_ again after what _you'd _said, after knowing nothing seemed to matter to **_you_**! Fine, I took the easy way out but it was the only way to make the pain go away–and damn it, I still won't leave me alone because here I am, once again, here. With**_ you_**!"

There was a complete silence that fell over the room as he continued to glare down hatefully at Riku, still holding him by the collar while the platinum blond only looked back up at him calmly, letting everything he'd said soak into him.

Sora waited a moment longer, his emotions running into overdrive when Riku still hadn't said a word to him. He shook him slightly, tears steaming down his face now though he still looked so angry. "Say something damn it!"

"...What is there to say," Riku finally replied calmly, sitting up slowly and taking Sora's hands off his collar, holding them tightly as the brunette tired to pull away from him.

"Would anything I say matter Sora? I hurt you. Deeply. And the pain you obviously still feel is too deep for you to get over. I could apologize until I'm blue in the face. Try to explain myself with equal effect. Btu in the end–what would it matter? Would it make you forgive me Sora? Would it make everything–anything–go back to the way it was before that moment in the lunch room?"

Sora stayed quiet and still, simply crying as he refused to look at Riku any longer.

"It doesn't matter what happens anymore–because in the end, nothing can be changed. Not my actions or anyone else's. Not my feelings or yours. "

"So what, y-y-your just going to g-give up?" Sora sobbed angrily. Riku tilted his head to the side. "Why shouldn't I? What reason do I have? There's nothing worth fighting for."

**SLAP!**

"Why aren't I **worth** anything to you, damn it!" Sora screamed hatefully, smacking Riku again with his now free hand before platinum blond grabbed his wrist again, pulling it to Sora's side and holding it there so he couldn't hit him anymore.

He watched calmly, patiently, as Sora continued to rant–ramble–hell he wasn't even sure what he said anymore–before he just got tired and finally breaking completely down, he fell forward in almost limp fashion, his head resting on his chest.

He felt Riku's chin rest on his head but he made no effort to try and pull back from him again. He was tired again–now psychically and mentally.

"Sora, you're worth more to me then you could possibly imagine," he heard Riku begin in a muffled tone as he spoke into his spiky chocolate hair. "You may possibly the be the only thing truly worth me fighting for–but I had to know Sora. I had to know if I should even try anymore. If there was even a slight chance that...things could work.

"That through all the bitterness you feel. The hatred. The sorrow–that you still cared. That I was still worth something to **you**."

Sora pulled away softly, looking up at Riku with a weary expression, his eyes red now from all his sobbing, though tears still ran down his cheeks. Riku gave him a soft smile as leaned down and kissed his tears away.

"...I'm sick of making you cry Sora," Riku replied softly, into his skin as he continued to kiss his tears away. "I'm sick of hurting you. Not seeing anything but the goofy smile plastered your face–just for me. No one to talk to. No one who understands me. No one who cares about me. Your kisses. Your touch. Everything–I've missed it so much Sora. I don't want to argue with you anymore. I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I just...want...you," Riku replied, cupping his face and making Sora look up into his eyes. And Sora could see it all there–the sincerity, the hurt, the...love. Right there for his pleasure to see. Just like in the past–just for him. Riku only let him in.

"We don't have to be lovers. You don't even have to be my friend if you don't want. But damn it Sora–I just want us to be...something. Anything but this. I can't stand it anymore. I need you in my life someone–anyway but this."

Sora close his eyes softly and without really thinking about–almost naturally-reached up and gave Riku a kiss. Sweet. Gentle. Tender.

And when he pulled away, Riku stared at him slightly confused and Sora sniffled. "I don't...hate you. And I forgive you Riku–I think I did a long time ago. It was why I was so mad–because even after everything you did–I forgave you."

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Riku darted his eyes away, a single tear streaming down his cheek, making him chuckle.

"Aw fuck."

Sora couldn't help but laugh. Riku–well he never cried. Ever. In the years that he'd known him, even when he was younger, he'd never once cried. Gotten angry maybe, or even sad–but never cried.

He wasn't sure why...but seeing Riku cry–for him to display such emotion just for him made him feel better than he had in years. But never the less, he froze when Riku abruptly pulled him tight against him.

"So long," he whispered softly, and Sora could feel his heart beating in time with his own. "It's been...too long Sora. Just...holding you like this. Please Sora, just let me hold you a while."

The brunette melted with a content sigh into the embrace.

Right. It all just felt so right to him now. He was still upset. Even a little bitter. But there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be right now then with Riku–having him hold him just like this.

He wrapped his own arms around Riku's waist as he rested his head comfortably on Riku's upper chest, the silver haired blond leaning back to lay down on his bed, bringing him with him.

They didn't have to kiss anymore. They didn't have to do–anything right now. Just being together was enough for both of them.

Neither spotted the many faces peering at them through a sliver in the door before it shut with a soft click--though at that point, they wouldn't have cared either way.

* * *

"...What do you think," Ri whispered with excitement as Roxas quietly lifted the chair from the door and began to carry it back to Seph's room, the long haired sex on legs watching him intently, making the boy unnerved.

"As long as he doesn't hurt Sora again, I don't care," Cloud whispered matter of factly.

"And what about Kairi?"

"Should she try to present a problem again, she will be dealt with accordingly," Sephiroth snapped, as his eyes narrowed and his grip on his sword tightened. His mako green eyes seemed to flash before he strolled back into his room, fingering for Cloud to follow him before he walked through his doorway–and Roxas came jogging out and into Ri's room.

Ri smirked after Seph, shaking her head and strolling back into her own room as Cloud entered the room he was sharing with the slightly insane older teen, clicking it shut behind him. Sephiroth only watched him from his bed, laying on his back with his arms behind his bed.

Cloud thought oddly about pouncing on him but thought better of it before sitting on the side of the bed, and leaning back, placing his head on Seph's stomach, ignoring the eyes watching him intently.

He knew he wouldn't protest. Cloud could get away with a lot when it came to Seph–and that was before he'd given him is 'Welcome Home' present.

"They should be fine now," Cloud began softly. Sephiroth only continued to stare at him, saying nothing so he continued. "We really...shouldn't get involved anymore."

"And we won't," Sephiroth replied matter of factly. "If we don't need to be. However, I meant what I said Strife. Should the girl interfere again, I will personally see to things. It was only by Riku's request that I didn't get further involved once he explained things."

"We don't know her side of the story."

"I wouldn't care either way. My views are jaded to that of those I care for," Sephiroth admitted and Cloud 'hmphed' in humor. "So I would believe my brother long before I would the word of a jealous hearted slut."

"Sephiroth–"

"You're little nuisance makes my brother happy. And like wise, you know this. And since he is your little nuisance. . .I suppose I should take care of him as well since you seem to care about his well being so much."

Cloud looked at him.

"And if by doing so, this means being rid of any particular problems that could surface–then I will."

They both stayed silent for a moment, just staring up at his ceiling.

"Thanks Sephy. I like knowing how much you are devoted to my happiness."

"...Shut up Strife."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_:Dances with her chibis: I'm having so much fun writing this! And you guys are so awesome with your reivews. I really enjoy reading all of them, a lot make my day. I can't thank you guys enough for the support. :Sniffle: You guys...are so awesome...:huggles:  
Time to clear a few things up again! Whoot!_  
**1.)** _I know Axel and Roxas are moving fast but that's actually how it was suppose to be. (That I already had the part in this chapter written out before I posted the last chapter.) Originally, the part was just Axel going straight to Roxas and giving him his undivided attention, ignoring everyone else in the room--but then I realized A.) That was kinda boring. B.) This was Axel. C.)I laughed after I wrote it the second way.  
But all and all, it's just suppose to be undeniable chemistry between the two--that Axel choses not to ignore. Or let Roxas ignore either. :winks:_  
**2.)** _Ooooh how I wanted SLASH in this chapter between Riku X Sora. Like mad, hot bunny make up sex. But in the end, I had to remember a few things (that have yet to be explained fully) along with the situation as a wholeand well, I decided the sweet thing was better. They'll have their time, don't you worry. Just not...yet. :ignores cries from Sora and Riku chibis:_  
**3.)** _We'll be meeting quite a few other characters in the next chapter...including Leon. :gasp: And whoever said Zexionx Demyx...damn you for reading my mind::chucks a Kairi chibi at you:  
_**4.)**_ You will come to find that I looooove cliffhangers. Bawhahahahaha!_

_Thanks as always and leave feedback! Or Kairi chibis will rain down upon thee!_


	8. Chapter Seven: Unexcepted Surprises

**Author's Notes:**  
_This took me little longer than I thought-- I've been baby sitting, not mention another reason I but for that, see notes at the bottom for an explination:hugs Sephiroth chibi:_

**_Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception_  
Chapter Seven:** _Unexcepted Surprises_

It was the next morning when a strange finger poked him on the side and snickered when the brunette mewed at him softly, shifting slightly to nuzzle into Riku's embrace, the silver haired blond smiling in his slumber as he buried his face in Sora's neck.

They were in Riku's room still, the curtains pulled and the room rather dark, though this didn't stop the two stange teens that stood on either side of the bed, peering down at them with pure amusement.

"Maybe we should just leave em there, ya?" a voice laughed.

"Aw come on, what's the fun in that?" the other teased back, poking Sora again, making the brunette frown as he whimpered and snuggled up further against Riku. Both teens snickered, one with red-orange hair that was spiked slightly upward, leaning over Riku while the shaggy haired dirty blond brought his face inches away from Sora.

"Sooooora," he whispered in a sing song voice, poking the brunette's cheek with the tip of his index finger.

"Em awone, Ku," Sora whined softly, nuzzling him more if possible.

"Sooooooora," the blond continued, poking him again. "You're mom told us to wake you guys up. You have to get downstairs and help everyone move into your hooooouse."

After a few minutes of waiting with no results, the shaggy haired beauty looked up at his best friend. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Already ahead of ya," he smirked, sucking on the tip of his finger before slowly, shoving it into Riku's ear left ear.

And moment later, Riku shot up looking angry and bewildered as he reflexively swung a blind punch toward whomever touched him, causing said teen to laugh as he dodged the punch easily while Sora fell clear off the bed with a loud thump and whine of protest.

"Ku!" the brunette whined groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up.

"Damn it Wakka, stop sticking your damn finger in my ear, I told you about that!" Riku snapped angrily, glaring at him before it actually dawned on him that the teen was in his room–and had been gone for half of the entire summer.

He lit up. "Wakka!"

He laughed, straightening his head band before sitting down on the corner of the bed, shaking Riku's hand while the shaggy blond helped up Sora, who was still pouting.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, waking us up?"

"Sora's mom told us to," the blond announced, laying Sora on the bed, who instantly curled up against Riku, and went back to sleep. Riku looked down at him and smiled, hugging him to him slightly, making both boys standing in the room raise an eyebrow.

"When did this happen?" Wakka demanded, pointing between the pair. "And when did Zo get back in town?"

"Duh, dad told us the other day! Sora was gonna stay with us but we were gone, weren't you paying attention!" the shaggy blond replied rolling his eyes and looking exasperated. Wakka laughed sheepishly, muttering "Oh Yeah!" as Riku turned to look at him, frowning. "Sora was suppose to say with you guys Tidus?"

"Bout time you noticed me," Tidus sulked playfully, crossing his arms as he sat on the bed. Riku rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"No. I don't feel like talking anymore," he grumbled back, sniffing slightly.

Riku reached over and pulling a pillow from behind his back, smacked Tidus clear off the bed, making him give a muffled cry as he laughed, crashing to the ground.

"Stop it Riku!" Sora shouted angrily and everyone paused, looking over at Sora, Tidus sitting up and pulling the pillow off his face. The brunette was frowning deeply, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist as he buried his face into his arm.

"...I don't want your cookie, give me my own," Sora grumbled, and Wakka made a snorting sound as he nipped Riku softly on the arm, murmuring.

"Wooow," Tidus snickered and Riku only thumped Sora on the head, smirking down at him.

"Sora, wake up! I know I"m delicious but we have guest."

"My cu-key," he whined with a whimper before biting Riku softly again, making the teen laugh as he tried to pull his arm away–but Sora latched on tight.

"Come on Zo! Wakka and Tidus are here!" Riku laughed, nudging him repeatedly on his head, the pair watching Sora's antics with amusement. Riku fought not to laugh harder. They weren't going to let the adorable brunette live this down any time soon.

"...I don't want their cookies either," Sora grumbled, nipping him again before smiling to himself. "Good cookie..."

The Riku rolled his eyes while their company laughed, the brunnette still nibbling on his forearm hungrily.

* * *

He knew they were watching him.

They had been doing it more so lately but he'd been ignoring them. He only sat on the love seat silently, his leg crossed, left arm tucked his right while he held that arm out slightly, re-reading the letter for probably the millionth time that day.

He had been feeling a little more then depressed and grumpy as of late and reading the letter had completely made his day–hell, his week actually. Every carefully scribbled word held some meaning, insignificant or others, brightening his mood as he imagined the vision of blond untamed hair and sparkling blues full of mirth sitting at some form of desk, writing it to him, laughing aloud at each joke he'd placed there–private jokes that only the two of them would understand.

He stopped reading the letter then, still looking at to ignore the trio staring at him from a few feet away but his mind had drifted back to him again.

Their first meeting.

_He hadn't really cared to be honest when Aerith, a beautiful young auburn haired woman, brought home some kid with crazy spiked hair. Dark brown and untamed, glowing blue eyes glancing over everything as they came in, a sheepish grin plastered on his face as she carried him inside, sitting him on the couch and propped his leg on a pillow._

_Yuffie had been excited naturally. She'd gone right over and greeted him, introducing herself and her family linage (she was very proud of being a Shinobi after all) then proceeded to cuddle and hug the boy, cooing about how very adorable and teddy-bearish he looked, making said boy blush deeply. Which was true–he was quite innocent and child like, despite his age, which Leon later found to be fourteen._

_Cid had come in then, snapping about Aerith constantly bringing in strange people like they were lost dogs and putting the kid on his brand new snow white couch–when the kid was bleeding._

_Aerith had apologized but Leon rolled her eyes. She would have done it again without a second thought–not because she didn't' respect Cid, but because Aerith was a wonderful young woman with a large heart and a nasty habit of helping anyone and everyone in need._

_Even if the price was a rather expensive new couch._

_He'd come over to them then, glancing down at the boy who looked away, nervously. It didn't surprise him. He knew he didn't look the least bit too friendly. _

_And technically, he wasn't. Certainly he wasn't a nasty person, but he was the quiet type. A loner really. Not much a sense of humor, as Yuffie constantly told him, very serious to the point he was almost emotionless. _

_Which wasn't that far from the truth–he did seem to talk in monotone, though his voice was smooth, silky, deep. It just usually lacked emotion like his face did. He also had a very hard time expressing his feelings to others, so he was rather happy that the people who roomed with could simply 'tell' what he meant after a month or so._

_He asked the boy-Sora was his name as he would also find out later- what he was doing there but it was Aeirth, apologetically, that answered. He had been trying to help her when she'd been attacked by these 'shadows'–very large looking grasshoppers with yellow eyes. She'd been in Second District when he'd appeared and while protecting her, the boy had gotten hurt in the process. _

_Yuffie had 'awwed' and was on him again in a matter of seconds, telling him he was simply adorable to which even Aeirth smiled and agreed to before getting up to get something to fix up his ankle._

_Cid grumbled as he made his way over to them, pushing Yuffie out of the way, making her glare at him and call him an 'old man' to which he snorted and ignored as he checked Sora out. There was a angry gash across his ankle and it looked rather deep. Blood wasn't gushing out of the wound, but it was doing a good job trickling down his leg and making a nice pool on the couch underneath, something he was sure Cid was trying his best to ignore._

_Cid stood then, running his thumb across his chin as he hmphed and yelled at Aeirth to make sure she brought a 'potion' her._

_The brunette looked confused and Leon told him matter of factly that it restored health back to normal._

"_Oh," had been the simple reply before they heard a loud, frantic knock on the door. Yuffie jumped up and answered it, not remotely heading Cid's yells of checking to see who it was first before she stumbled into the room on the arm of the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._

_A blond. A spiky blond who's hair defied all the laws of gravity as he knew it. Deep, ocean blue eyes that sparkled though in concern at this time. An almost angelic face, just like the boy's though not as innocent, naive. A perfect blend, of sorts. Soft rose colored lips that were forming words he didn't understand or care to, he was watching them so closely._

_Lean yet muscular. Small and short, but not to the point he was petite like the brunette._

_His face never wavered for an instant to reflect his feelings but he couldn't stop his heart by any means. He simply watched as the blond strolled over to the brunette quickly, not yelling or screaming, but scolding him about getting himself hurt, that their mother would be sure to blame him if anything happened to her precious baby._

_The brunette looked sheepish again and apologized, making the blond relax slightly, the concern melting as he looked around, stating that he was being taken care of by friendly but complete strangers, making Yuffie laugh as Cid came over, asking if he would pay for the couch. Cloud looked at him slightly dumbfounded but Yuffie pushed Cid out of the way, introducing herself in the same manner she had to Sora and telling her to ignore Cid as she introduced him as well._

_She then introduced Aeirth as she came into the room with a tray full of medications, gaze and bandages with a small bowl full of water and towel to dress the room, smiling at him kindly and blushing a little. This made the blond smile as he got out of her way so she could sit near Sora, thanking her softly for helping him._

_Aerith refused to look up as she addressed him and Leon could see her blushing deeply now, fidgeting as she started to dress the wound. Leon felt a twidge of something unfamiliar but ignored it as Yuffie turned her attention to him and almost as if she'd forgot, she turned her head in the blond's direction and called out to him, getting his attention as well._

"_And this is Squall," she announced, pointing at Leon in a nonchalant manner, making him glare at her. "It's Leon, ninja girl." Then he turned his attention to the blond, who was only staring at him with an unreadable expression._

_Leon felt a twinge of disappointment–but had he expected really anyway?_

"_I'm Cloud," he replied matter of factly, standing up slightly and leaning over the couch, reached out to shake his hand. _

_Leon only stared down at it, then back up at the blond, who had tried smile before letting it falter into a wide grin of ridicule. "Friendly much?"_

"_Naw, not Leo. He's a big sour puss. He doesn't like anything that remotely has to do with the word 'fun'," Yuffie replied matter of factly and Aerith scolded her to which the young girl ignored and waved off. "It's true!"_

"_That's too bad," Cloud had replied, his face softening as he tilted his head and actually looked back at him as if he did feel sorry for him. "I have a friend at home like you–heck, I kinda use to be like you. I was serious all the time too–quiet, didn't have a friend in the world. Self conscious to a fault. Then I met this guy, who was really serious, kinda mean–"_

"_Kinda?" Sora grumbled and Cloud rolled his eyes. "Kinda mean to me, anyway. He was confident though, and a little cocky but he didn't know how to express himself other then glaring at people like he might kill them. Kinda like you are now," he pointed out, going so far as to literally point at Leon's face._

"_But then–I saw the light," the blond continued, pretending to be preaching now. "And it was like the pain had been lifted! Before I knew it, I had gotten a sense of humor, confidence–"_

"_A life," Sora teased and the blond playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey, I'm in pain right now! You're aren't suppose add to it!"_

"_Shh. The big people are talking," the blond teased and the brunette glared at him before the blond turned his attention back to Leon. "Actually–I dunno. My sister's a bit of a nut, and so was my other friend I met later, Zack. _

_And well...Seph was just gloomy enough for the three of us so I just...changed I guess."_

"_And I thank you for sharing your...touching and inspirational story with me," Leon had replied sarcastically and this made the blond smirk at him playful. "If it will help all the little children of the world smile, then I know I'm doing a service. You can tell it to your grandchildren if you like. I don't mind."_

_Leon rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room trying hard not to give in to the tugs he felt at the corners of his mouth._

The blond became his sunlight after that. He was always around when he didn't have school or anything holding him down, he'd hang out with all of them really, but most of the time, it ended up being just Cloud and himself.

He'd learned about him–and himself–during their time together. And he'd gotten rather close to him. He could talk to Cloud like he could no other, and Cloud would always understand. Cloud could pick on any mood, any emotion he was feeling just by staring into his eyes–well–all except one that was.

And he wasn't sure if the blond was simply avoiding the matter, ignoring it or if he were actually a little dense in that department. Besides, the blond had told him earlier that he'd never been in any real type of relationship–though that Seph friend of his hit on him quite often–an on going joke of sorts it seemed. (At least to Cloud. Though Leon couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that someone got to tease Cloud in such a manner–when he himself couldn't for reasons of his own.)

But in any case, he'd never seemed to pick up on the fact that Leon seemed attached to him more then in just a friendly sort of a way.

And in the end, Leon had himself to blame. It wasn't like he'd been radiating "Toss you and the bed and ravish you!" or anything of the type. There had been nothing in his tone of voice, his words, actions that would remotely suggest a thing.

It was almost as though he were keeping as some sort of dark secret to himself.

Though to his own credit, he had tried to tell him.

Once.

The night before the family was scheduled to leave, Cloud had come to see him one final time. He'd told him at the beginning of that week and Leon had avoided him like the plague. He'd been angry–damn angry–that he was losing someone important to him–and more so with himself because he didn't know what to do or say to maybe stop it–or at least, let the blond know how he felt.

So they'd sat there, in his room, on the floor, leaning back on his bed in silence, listening to the storm outside, the lights off.

Cloud was staring at him but Leon was simply looking out, heavy in his own desperate thoughts. He hadn't known what to do–what to say–if it would make a difference or not.

He looked over at Cloud finally, and the blond spoke to him softly, lightly, asking him what was troubling him. So he couldn't hide that anymore–not that he ever could with Cloud though.

He kept silent until the blond continued to pester him, then finally, he'd snapped. "Damn it Cloud I–"

He'd silenced himself then, looking away and he felt Cloud poke his arm, frowning. "Don't shut me out Leo, tell me what's up. You can't just exclaim crap then leave me hanging."

Leon shook his head. "It's not important Cloud," he'd spoken softly then, completely losing his nerve. No. He shouldn't have told him then anyway– not when he was about to leave. When they wouldn't be able to really get anything out of it, even if Cloud did have the same feelings.

He wouldn't be here–and while it would eat away at him for not telling Cloud, he would rather suffer alone then to have Cloud know his feelings–and not being able to really dwell on them. That suffering just seemed so much worse.

He let his emerald eyes cloud over as he sunk further down, closer to the floor, his hands planted firmly on either side of him as if holding him up. "Just...uh...don't forget. About me. Alright?"

There had been a heavy silence before Cloud reached over and hugged him around the middle, nuzzling him in a playful manner. "There, was that so hard?" He cooed and Leon rolled his eyes.

Idiot.

"I'll, write after I get there and tell you how things are. I'll never forget you Leo–I like you too much for that," Cloud replied with a fake sniffle and Leon pushed him off, to which the blond laughed.

He felt a little bitter–knowing he actually wouldn't mind Cloud saying things like that to him but knowing that the blond was only kidding at the moment–that he didn't mean any of those things the way he'd like.

The way he'd always wanted.

He was broken suddenly out of his thought by the sound of the silence around him shattering with a loud, annoyed sounding sigh. "Why won't he just **_say_** something?"

"What the is fuck there to say kid?" an older man grunted, switching his toothpick from the left to the right side of his mouth, glaring down at Yuffie. "He don't talk as it is, why start?"

"But he's been all sad for like, weeks!" the younger girl insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at Leon, who was glaring at the three of them now agitated. Really, he was right there...

"How can you tell? Leon always looks like that, Yuffie." Aeirth insisted, looking over at him now as she placed a index finger on her cheek in a thinking fashion.

The raven haired teen gave a sigh of annoyance before leaning back on the island that separated the kitchen from the dinning area in the apartment.

"Come on Aeirth! You know how Squall was before Cloud got here. Just like this, only now it's worse."

Aeirth and older man looked at one another slightly confused then back at her.

"...What the hell are you talkin about kid?" the man snapped. "Weren't you payin attention? He always looks like that!"

"No no no, I mean, his attitude," Yuffie replied in a slow, sarcastic manner. "Cold, lifeless, anti-social, boring–"

"And he's any different now?" the older man scuffed causing Leon to frown deeply at him–it was true, but geez, he was**_ right _**there and could hear every word the said.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as they all still ignored his presence. "Well duh! Didn't you guys notice? Sure he was still serious old, boring Leon. But his whole demeanor would change when Cloud was around. He even smiled once, I swear! And whenever he got all pissy because I stole something from him–"

"You shouldn't do that," Aeith scolded softly and Yuffie waved her off. "Yeah yeah, but that's not important. The fact that Cloud could calm him down just by entering a room is, especially to me. How am I suppose to take his packet of ramen noodles without being threatened by his stupid gun...sword...thing now?"

Cid rolled his eyes as he grumbled something and Aeith seemed to think about this for a second, then nodded. "That is true Cid. Leon did seem to be in better spirits before Cloud left."

"Now he's even worse," Yuffie nodded slowly, looking sad and pathetic as she could look, before passing a glance at Leon who was refusing to look at either one of them, content on pretending to read the letter from Cloud he'd received earlier that day while he listened to them fuse over his love life and lack there of. "We should help."

Cid rolled his eyes, moving the toothpick in his mouth again. "You ought to sit down and stay in a child's place. If the man is all that concerned about things, he'll do something about it on his own damn time. Not when you think he outta!"

"Aw, but maybe he needs a little push," Yuffie whined, putting her hands out in a 'come on!' gesture. "This is Squall we're talking about! He'll sit there, and simmer in his own melodrama if we don't get involved"

"I didn't know you knew any big words like 'melodrama'" Leon snapped finally, snatching the paper away from his face and slamming it on the coffee table before making his way over and towering over the small ninja girl.

She didn't seem to care in the very least. "Leon, I think it's time you went and visited Cloud," she replied matter of factly and Cid grunted and walked past the three and out of the room, toward his computer panel, grumbling about Yuffie being some kind of immature, hard headed–something to which she stuck out her tongue at the back of his head but otherwise, ignored.

"When was the last time you talked to your boyfriend?" she continued and Leon scowled at her. "He's not my boyfriend ninja girl. We're only–"

"Friends? Yeah, you say that with mouth, but we all know what you're really thinking," she teased, leering at him as she took a few steps toward him, her hands still firmly placed on her hips. Leon continued to glare at her coldly.

"Admit it Squall," she teased, ignoring his eyes darkening at being called 'Squall'. "You are so totally missing your boyfriend! You can't sleep, or eat, or function without him in your life! You are like, all sad and mean and 'I hate the world' without him! You should go see him!"

"Yuffie," Aeirth frowned at her.

"What" she hunched, looking innocent. "I'm only trying to help out! I mean look at poor Squall: angry, depressed and sexually frustrated! He needs to get laid and quick, but he won't do it with anyone but Cloud, so if we go to see him, then he can shag him until– "

"**_Yuffie_**!"

"Okay, okay, fine. But you," she replied, pointing and glaring at Leon. "should at the very least, call him."

"I'm not doing anything ninja brat," Leon mumbled, as he stormed into the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator.

"What's the big deal in calling Cloud? You know you miss him–you're being bitching about it, even Aerith noticed," she insisted.

"Besides, we might want to say hi too. I want to know how Sora's doing since they had to stay with that guy he hated. And did you forget he's going to stay with that one hot guy he kept talking about? The one you said you think liked Cloud when you were talking to Aeirth that one time while I was listening in on your conversation? What's his name, Soapybox?" Yuffie continued, already picking up the cordless phone.

"It's–hell, I don't remember, but damn it Yuffie, I'll talk to him when I'm ready!" Leon snapped, slamming down a can of soda on the counter, making Aerith flinch slightly.

"Nooo," she replied in a sing song voice as she dialed in the last number before holding out the phone to him. "You'll talk to him now!"

Leon gave the girl a highly agitated look while she stared back at him in an almost daring manner, Aerith holding her hands together and watch then entire scene with anxiousness, the room completely silent now with the exception of the dial tone turning into the sound of ringing that could be hard through the phone.

* * *

"Put your back into it," Xemnas replied smoothing, taking a sip of his coffee while he and DiZ stood off to the side of the rather large living room. He watched Cloud and Sephiroth move a long, heavy couch into the room–just as the blond's cell phone rang.

"Uh, dad, could you see who that is?" Cloud panted as he shuffled a step further before both he and Sephiroth paused, catching their breaths but not releasing the sofa yet as they still needed to know where to put it.

"That would be considered 'working', wouldn't it?" DiZ replied thoughtfully, looking over at Xemnas who nodded. "I believe so.

"Dad!"

"I'll do it hon," his mother replied, rolling her eyes as she walked into the room, slapping her husbands shoulder playfully and glaring at Xemnas who raised his coffee mug to her and tilted his head in a cheering fashion before taking a sip.

She took the phone from his pocket and point to the middle of the room. "It goes right there by the way," she replied almost absently the pair began to move in that direction as she read out the number. "Hmmm...it says 445-2260."

"..2260," Cloud mumbled to himself before his eyes widened and giving as slight grunt, he abruptly dropped his end the couch, as he screamed "**LEON**!", causing the couch–and Sephiroth–to land on the floor with a loud thud, their parents staring at the whole scene bewildered.

Sephiroth gave the blond a death glare as he ran over to his mother, ignoring her soft pleas as she pointed to Sephiroth and the couch, and answered his phone, sounding far too happy for Sephiroth's taste before and leaving the room.

The silver haired beauty got to his feet, dusting himself off as he glared at the spot Cloud had once stood. The idiot had not only completely abandoned him–he'd down right ignored him in favor of this...Leon.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. When he gave his time and attention to someone, he did not appreciate being ignored–especially when he'd invested so much of it into a single person.

He made a move to follow Cloud but was topped by his father. "Where are you going? That's not where the couch goes."

Sephiroth sent him a sideways glare that his father ignored, taking another sip of his coffee calmly. "Go ahead. Move it to the proper place."

"With all do respect, father dear," Sephiroth snapped sarcastically as he sneered slightly. "Could you not do it yourself? After all, I've seemed to have lost my moving companion and the two of you are doing absolutely nothing at all."

Xemnas only arched an eyebrow. "Sephiroth– We are parents. You're parents. And as such, it is our sole duty to make you, Cloud, and any of our children's lives a living hell for our pure amusement. Besides, I raised you to be a strong young man–you can push it into place."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something but his father cut him a cold side glace of his own, pausing in taking another sip of his coffee. "I did not raise you to question my authority either. Now move the couch."

Sephiroth let out a loud frustrated growl before push/kicking the stupid piece of furnature into place and storming out of the room.

He was in his favorite state now: pissed.

He ignored both Rikku and Roxas as they slowly walked past, him, carrying the headboard to someone's best, babbling about some guy named Axel and that retched girl Kairi coming over in a few moments to help out, and stormed out onto the porch, glaring down at the blond who sat indian style on the stone steps, laughing away about something.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. How would he repay being knocked down to the floor with a piece of furniture? So many ways...so little time...

"So you didn't want to call me then?" Cloud continued, not having notice Sephiroth or his evil glare of doom yet. "And here I thought I meant something to you!"

Sephiroth continued to think up ideas after ideas as he listened to some deep, muffled voice on the other line before Cloud laughed again. "See, maybe Yuffie isn't as useless as we thought!"

Even the silverly blond could hear the "**_HEY_**!" screamed over the phone before Cloud snickered as a muffled fight broke out over the other line. Sephiroth only continued to watch, taking a few steps forward, inching closer to Cloud quietly.

"Huh? Oh, we're moving in right now. Yeah, the furnatiure. Dad's not helping at all, he's to busy being lazy with my friend's dad," he grumbled. "Hmm? No, he's not my real dad Leo, I told you that. But...I mean...I dunno. We just call him 'dad'. He acts like dad in some ways and treats us like we're his own children. And Sora gave this big long speech to me and Ri a while back about calling him "DiZ" or "Ansem" and how awkward it was–you know Zo."

Sephiroth was standing right over him now, shadowing him completely over and the idiot still hadn't noticed yet.

And it was pissing him off further. Cloud was completely ignoring his sheer presence–who does that? He was Sephiroth damn it–and all because of a stupid phone call.

"...so yeah, I better get back to helping out. I'm glad you called though, I wondered if you got my letter or anything. Please I figured you wouldn't write back. Huh? No, not because of that–because you're a lazy." Cloud paused to laugh at whatever the comeback had been. "I'll talk to you later Leo. And stop fusing at Yuffie so much–she did a good thing. Alright. Peace!"

And with a gentle snap of his cell phone, he'd hung up.

"Who's 'Leon'?" Sephiroth asked in an almost poliet manner, making the blond jump five feet in the air before turning around to glare at him, blushing. "Geez, why do you DO that?"

"Do what? Ask you questions?" Seph asked with a raised eyebrow, steadying his voice into cold indifference instead of anger.

"No–sneak up on unsepecting people from the middle of no where," Cloud frowned. "What have a told you about that?"

"I don't see what that's such a problem for you Strife," Sephiroth replied matter of factly, reaching down and dragging the blond up by the arm to his feet. "After all, it keeps both of us on our toes. And you never know what interesting little tidbits of information one may here in situations like those." He gave Cloud a meanful look now but the blond only looked confused.

"You didn't answer me Strife," Seph continued, not letting him go just yet. "Who's Leon?"

"Huh? Oh Leon!" Cloud laughed. "He's a guy I met when we moved to TwilightTtown, only he lived in Traverse Town, just a few miles away. He's pretty kewl and–"

"Perhaps I should restate my quesiton, you seemed confused," Sephiroth intrupted in a bored tone now, leaning up against the house while as he studied Cloud closely, still not letting him go. "What is Leon to you, Strife?"

Cloud blinked at him, still looking a little confused? "What?"

Sephiroth was loosing his patients. "Do not play coy with me. What is he. A friend? A lover?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth then as he gave him a taunting look. "Geeeez, Seph. Jealous much?"

Sephiroth glared at him as he gave his arm a tight squeeze and Cloud's face faulter as he winced slightly, yanking his arm away–or trying to anyway– and frowned. "Seriously he's just a really good friend I met when I got down there. Nothing else. But why that should matter to you, is beyond me." then Cloud smirked again, despite Sephiroth's glare and vise like grip. "Unless of course, you're upset about having the possible love of your life stolen away?"

Cloud abruptly stopped laughing when Sephiroth backed him up against the wall, brining his face inches away from his own. "Do not flatter yourself Strife, 'love' does not cover any part of our relationship," he murmered.

"You are merely something I have claimed and no one steals something that belongs to me," he whispered in a seductive manner tracing a path along his face before stroking his chin, then his cheek absently, his Mako green eyes seeming lost in ocean blue.

"Thanks Seph, you know just how to turn me on," Cloud muttered sarcastically and rolling his eyes. Sephiroth ignored this as he leaned in, ignoring the sounds of protest the blond gave before he captured his lips in a passion filled kiss, Cloud ceasing all resistance in a matter of seconds before melting into the gesture and kissing back hungerily.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, Sephiroth finally breaking apart but not before tracing a his tongue over Cloud's bottom lip and biting it playfully (Sephiroth, though it might be scary, could be playful, yes...) before finally pulling away, leaving the blond with a light tremble.

"Make no doubts in your mind Strife: you belong to me. With me. And nobody will ever changing that. Except it."

"God, you're such an ass," Cloud grumbled, moving his face away as Sephiroth tried to capture his lips again, letting out a yelp of protest when he began to biting playfully at his neck instead before sucking lightly and making the blond moan softly.

"Good lord, this is hot," a voice purred, making both teens looked up, Cloud as though he'd been saved while Sephiroth looked down right peeved at being interrupted.

They watched as some flaming red head strolled up the small steps, pausing right before them and inclining his head. "Hell, don't stop on my account. You're turning me on."

A moment later, a shoe came flying from the left and hitting the teen in the back of the head, making him glare at the thrower.

And Sephiroth sneered openly at her as the red head looked up at him–and quickly away, looking nervous as she walked up beside the other red head. who seemed amused by Sephiroth's open hostility towards her.

Kairi.

Then the other annoying red head must be–

"Axel, will you leave Cloud and Sephiroth alone! If they want to make out in public, then let them," she snapped matter of factly suddenly, still not looking at Sephiroth or even Cloud , as she grabbed Axel's wrist and dragged him inside. "We're suppose to be helping Sora and his family move in, not watch erotic shows."

"Exactly," a bored tone replied as he and DiZ walked passed the pair of red heads walking into the house, Kairi pausing to greet both politely before disappearing into the house still dragging Axel with her as the two older men stepped out on to the porch. They paused to glare at each of their sons before shaking their head, walking pass them as well, still sipping their coffee.

"Let's have less enjoying each other's company and more moving furniature into the house. You can do that later, when you think you're sneaking into each other's room via the window without anyone knowing about it," Xemnas snapped as the pair walked down the walk way and toward the moving truck.

"You still have six more pieces of furniture to move," DiZ added. "And your mothers are getting testy. So let's get a move on and stop glaring at the backs of our heads, shall we gentlemen?"

Sephiroth sneered and Cloud rolled his eyes as the pair, both grumbling, made their way after their father to get more things to move into the house.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_  
**_:Sings and dances: You guys are so freakin :five hours later: and I love you all! My Axel chibi is very pleased, he hasn't burned anything down! Hooray!  
More insight, cause it's fun! Whoot!  
_**1.)**_ I don't mind using songs for my story. Just PM me the lyrics and I'll use it for a part eventually. (I still want to you use Maybe by NERD...)_  
**2.)** _This was actually suppose to the school chapter, but I had a hit of inspiration (plus that chapter is really long and I'm haivnga blast writing it and I want to it be like, perfect) so I wrote this and the next two chapters instead. They will help resolve a lot of the issues in a few relionships--well almost. I just didn't want to put everything in the school chapter as it's meant to be rather funny._  
**3.)** _Yes, Demyx is still coming. As is Zexion. And Xigbar--I rather love him and I've enjoyed writing his part in the upcoming school chaper all ready, as well as Saix and Demyx's. _

That's all for now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing as always and please continue with the awesome feedback. Or you know. Kairi chibis love attacking and eating the souls of the Riku chibis. And we can not allow this!

**Next Chapter:**  
_(Because I want to tease you guys, lmao!)  
Sora goes about trying to fix Kairi and Riku's relationship while figuring out where exactly he'd like to stand with his own relationship with Riku. More Tidus and Wakka, as Kairi trieds to get Tidus to ease up on Selphie. Kairi does more maniplationg bitchy stuff--but to whom? And oh yeah. Axel is still a sexy beast.  
_  
_More to come soon!_


	9. Chapter Eight: More Manipulations

**Author's Notes:** _Yes, I know I just updated but I had far too much fun writing this chapter that I ended up getting it out of the way. Now I have more time to write my next chapter: the first day of school! Whoot!_ _More at the bottom._

**_Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
_Chapter Eight:** _More Manipulations and Misunderstandings_

Our favorite red head was simply pissed as she continued to watch the object of her affection laughing it up with that damn Riku and his stupid friends.

Not that she hated Wakka or Tidus mind you. Well, not Wakka. They'd always gotten along, but she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't bitter about Tidus. Certainly, she could understand his anger at Selphie–what she'd done was wrong and even she herself had told the silly brunette that.

But he was just carrying things for far to long. Selphie had tried so hard to tell him just how she felt–how she still liked him, missed him–how truly sorry she was. But Tidus simply looked right through the girl, glaring hatefully before either completely ignoring her or moving away from her, finding someone else to spend his time with so that she would leave him alone.

And Selphie would end up in tears and crying for hours, complaining to Kairi about how stupid she'd been and what she should do.

Kairi rolled her eyes at the thought. The hell if she knew or even cared really, especially now that Sora was back in her life. And _he_ was back in Sora's.

And from the looks of things, they seemed to be getting along again. Kairi narrowed her eyes at this slightly as Wakka and Tidus got up to go help Riku's mother with something while Sora talked to him a moment longer before getting up and going off to do something else in the hallway.

She waited a few moments, timing things in her head before slowly making her way over to him, placing her hands behind her back as she smiled down at him.

"Hi Riku!"

She frowned when he didn't look up at her at all, merely ignored her as he continued to go through some box as if it were more interesting.

"Ri-ku, I know you here me," she replied matter of factly, rocking from side to side as she continued to glare down at him, her blue eyes sharp with irritation from being ignored by the likes of him.

"Yes, Kai-ri, I do," the teen snapped, glaring at her. "The question I have, is why are you bothering to talk to me. You and I don't get along, period."

"Oh that's not true," Kairi mock pouted. "We use to be best friends."

" 'Use to be', are the key words Kairi, now what do you want," he replied coldly, his eyes narrowing at her. She only stopped rocking back and forth, placing her hands on her hips, pretending to look hurt.

"Riku, I'm just trying to be polite so things won't have to be so awkward!" she cried in a hurt tone, rather loudly. "I miss having you around and I just want to get along!"

Riku only stared at her, unmoved by her words as he continued to stare at her coldly. "Kairi?"

"Yeah Ku?" she sniffled, looking hopeful.

"Go fuck yourself."

She glared at him, stunned before her eyes tearing up. Placing her hands over them she ran toward the exit of the room–and straight into Sora's arms, collapsing slightly.

The brunette looked down at her, trying to sooth her before he glared up at Riku angrily. "Riku!"

"What?" the silvery blond snapped.

"Oh Sora!" she sobbed, clinging to his hood jacket as she continued to cry. "I t-t-tried! Just like you a-a-asked me to! I t-t-t-told you! He **_hates_** me!"

"Aw Kairi, it's okay," Sora soothed her in a soft tone, glaring angerily at Riku again before rubbing small circles in her back and escorting her out of the room, missing the back glance and smug smirk she gave Riku before they disappeared around the corner.

Riku's eye twitched slightly as he grasped the object, an old doll, in his hand so hard that his knuckles had turned completely white, not catching the two sets of emerald eyes that were watching him from the other side of the room or a few strands of silver hair as it went around the corner, leaving only one pair of emerald eyes to watch him in ridicule.

"How did you not notice naive standing there blondie?" he yawned once the other teen that had been watching had completely left his side and Riku looked up to see Axel leaning the on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "He was only there since the entire 'We used to be friends' bull shit line. Why do think she said that?"

Riku glared at him but Axel continued. "Stop making shit so easy and beat her at her own game: it's all manipulation and chance encounters with Kairi. The whole 'sweet innocent red-head' is a routine–one she's perfected for mommy and daddy dearest." He paused to roll his eyes before buffing his nails against his shirt and steadying them.

"She's playing your emotions against you to suit her own purpose and like a damn puppet, you let her tug your strings and control you. I would like to think you're better than that blondie."

Riku let his words sink in, taking them all for what they were worth before frowning slightly at him. "Why are you giving me advise against your own cousin? Shouldn't you want to help her?"

Axel hunched and continued to study his nails. "Just because she's family doesn't mean I have to like her. Besides, I owe her one."

Riku studied him a moment longer before nodding slowly just as Ri danced her way into the room and plopped down next to him, rummaging through the box.

"You see the tampons in here?" she asked nonchanantly and both Riku and Axel made a face at her to which she ignored. " I think Sephiroth's on PMS again–he attacked another chair."

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked. "What for?"

Ri hunched. "Dunno, got there late. I all I saw was Tidus backing away before snarling something incoherently at him, he smacked a chair into oblivion. I'm telling you Ku, your bother is psychotic."

"No argument there," Riku mumbled as he got to his knees and began to look through the box again, leaving Axel to spot a certain blond passing by him.

He proceeded to grab him by the waist and pull him to him, making the blond drop the small box he'd been holding as he was dragged over. Axel traced his tongue over his right earlobe as he began to whisper in his ear, making the blond smirk as he blushed while Riku rolled his eyes and Ri gag and look away.

Meanwhile, Kairi narrowed her eyes slightly as she trained them on her cousin, taking a slow sip of water before setting it down on a nearby box.

Sora had been trying to comfort her with goofy faces and a glass of water when he was pulled away from her by Wakka, who said he wanted his help with something in the kitchen. She'd offered to help but Wakka had insisted that all he need was Sora and the pair left, leaving her to come back to resume her new found hobby of making that asshole of an ex-best friend's life miserable–until she heard Axel's little speech.

She was more then a little angry but she refused to lose her temper–that wouldn't do. No, she had a much better way of getting back at people like Axel when they decided to meddle in her plans and consort with the enemy.

Taking her cell phone out of it's hiding place in her pocket, she typed in a quick text message without looking at it at all, still watching her cousin as he continued to flirt with Roxas, who glared at him before bursting out into laughter at something he said and sent it.

She waited only a few minutes before it began to vibrate, and looking down at it, smiled slightly and shut it, strolling back into the room, sniffling slightly just for effect to let Riku know she was still 'hurt' and set the cell phone down very close to Roxas and Axel as she passed by. Axel looked at her annoyed but she only gave him an innocent "I'm not going to mess with you' smile before coming up to a box that Ri was unpacking with Riku.

"Can I help?" she asked in a timid voice and Riku quickly snapped. "Go find another box."

This made the entire room glare at him and Kairi looked as though she might cry again–she had gotten rather good at faking tears–before Ri hit him on the shoulder and took her by the arm, pulled her down to sit beside her. "You can help Kairi. This is my box, not Riku's."

She smiled at her happily as she whipped the tears the from her eyes and ignoring the glare Riku sent both of them before reaching in and grabbing a few things out to help them.

Just a few minutes later, Axel's own cell phone began to ring. Kairi looked up and watched as he looked down at it, frowned, then promptly, tried ignoring the phone until about the third round of calls (the person in question would let it ring all eight times) when he'd finally silenced it.

"Something wrong?" Roxas teased and Axel only hunched. "Nah. Just someone I don't want to talk to. But then, that applies to everyone when you're in the room Rox." The blond gave him a disbelieving smirk, raising an eyebrow but Axel only smirked seductively as he snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"How the hell is that little punk getting more action then me," Ri grumbled to herself, making Kairi and Riku look in her direction as she watched the pair in mock jealousy. "I saw Axel first–and he's just all over my man. He's my sexy beast right?" She looked at both of them and frowned before screaming "Right?"

They both nodded, Kairi putting her hands up defensively before snickering and looking back up just in time to see Sora's mom poke her head in the room and 'aww' at the two before she asked Axel to help her move a table and slipping the cell in his back pocket, he followed her outside.

Kairi glanced at her own cell anxiously as Roxas rolled his eyes and made his way over to Ri, who poked him hard in his stomach and pulled him down to her, teasing him about him while Riku laughed at the pair.

She could only hope the person she'd signaled would do exactly what they always did when they tried to call Axel.

And she wasn't disappointed when she heard her own phone ring finally.

And she let it ring for a while, knowing they wouldn't give up–playing her part perfectly.

First she tried ignoring it. Then looking rather annoyed, pretending to ignore the glare Riku sent at her for ignoring the rather annoying ringing and Ri's raised eyebrow and Roxas confused stare. Before finally, let out a frustrated yell, she whipped her head around at the nearest person to her–and to her pure luck–it was Roxas, via sitting on his cousins lap as she continued to tickle him and mock threaten him about Axel.

"Hey um...do you mind answering that for me?" she called to him, trying to sound as if she were trying to compose herself. He turned to look at her, then her cell and back at her.

Riku glared over at her. "Aren't you closer? Why should he go get it?"

She gave them all a sheepish grin, fighting back the urge to snap at Riku for questioning her. "Don't wanna answer it. I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Jealous boyfriend?" Ri joked and Kairi shook her head, laughing. "Not for me anyway."

They gave her odd looks and she only hunched as she went back to unpacking the box while Roxas got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

She waited patiently, hoping against hope the caller would do what she thought he would, slightly humored at the fact that both Ku's were listening in as well but trying to play it off by slowly unpacking the box with her.

"Um...no. He's not here right now. Can I–huh?"

Kairi looked up, seeming to look interested as she frowned at the phone, but she hid her amusement as she watched Roxas' rather calm face fall into that of utter confusion–and frustration.

"Wait–what?" Pause. "**What** did you call **_me_**?" he shouted angrily and the trio no longer hid the fact that they were watching and listening in to the conversation.

"Why the–"

"Language," Ri sang bluntly.

"–heck would I do that? I don't know you are and it's not MY fault if he doesn't want to talk to you!" Roxas finished, looking flustered.

There was another long pause and Roxas' face went blank as he eyes became heavy lidded slightly. "Oh. I see," he replied bluntly. "Sure, I'll give him a message."

Another long pause. "Yeah–I'll be sure to tell him that. No, you don't need to apologize–well okay, yeah you do, but it's okay." Another pause. "No, no, it's okay. Don't...erm...cry. I'm sure it's not what you think. No, I promise I'm not another one of his...boyfriends. Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him that. I'm sorry you have to go through this um...what's your name again? Vexen? Yeah. Alright. Wait. You have a what? **_Really? _**He's that bad huh? No, no, I don't need to join the support group."

Both Ku's made a face of bewilderment before they looked at Kairi who only shook her head and hunched looking just as confused. And she was. Vexen had never said anything about 'support groups'.

"Sure...we'll have a shake some time. Yeah. Nice talking to you to. No really–it's okay. I don't blame you, you thought I was his–whatever. Right. Okay then. Bye Vexen."

And with that, he snapped the phone shut, tossing it over to Kairi with an unreadable expression on his face.

She frowned in concern. "Who's Vexen? And is everything okay?"

He hunched and replied in a simple tone. "Fine. You don't know Vexen?"

She shook her head, lying. "No. I thought that was Rufus again. Or Rude. When they can't get in touch with Axel, they call my cell phone to barrage me with questions."

"Oh...so there are more of them," Roxas replied, his eyes becoming slightly heavy lidded as he looked really annoyed. "That explains a lot."

Kairi started to question him just as Axel came waltzing back into the room. He reached out for Roxas in a playful manner but the blond pulled back calmly and put out his hand when he tried again, making Axel look down at him in confusion.

"You're uh...well I don't know exactly what he was so I'll just say 'friend', called," Roxas began bluntly. "Something about not answering your phone, why are you ignoring him after your oh so special time together, and he's sick of having to call around and find ways to get in touch with you, for example, via your cousin's cell phone, just to talk to you. Says he's beginning to think he was just 'another fu–"

"Language."

"Uh, bang to you like all the rest." The more he spoke, the paler Axel's face got as understanding dawned on his face though this didn't seem to faze Roxas. "He also assumed that I was your new...victim... and blamed me for something–but he was kinda hysterical so yeah."

Roxas picked up the small box abruptly and began to head for his room. "Better call him back. Wouldn't want one of your boyfriends to get upset further, right?"

And with this, he was gone.

It took him a second to collect himself before Axel rounded directly at Kairi, giving her a death glare that could rival Sephiroth's as he snarled. "You little–"

"**_LANGUAGE_**!"

"It's not MY fault!" she cried desperately, glancing down at the cell phone almost sadly and then pretending as though she was upset glared back at Axel. "I _told_ you to quite giving the guys you don't want to talk to my cell phone number!"

"Why didn't you answer it!"

"Because I get sick of them _calling_ Axel!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "And I didn't know that blond that Sora and I saw you making out with even had my number in the first place–or that he would react the way he did!"

Both Ku's, especially Riku, were glaring at her now but she ignored him. "Maybe if you didn't **_have_** so many of them, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Shut up! You make it sound like I fuck everything that moves!" Axel snarled.

"Says the jerk that tried pulling Sora into his room **_while_** you were already messing with someone else at the time and naked after only meeting him for what? _Two_ minutes!" Kairi snapped back angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him.

And as usual, her timing couldn't have been more perfect as Roxas stood directly behind Axel, glaring almost hurtfully at him now before the expression melted back into indifference.. She knew he'd heard it.

And Axel did too, because once he realized he was standing there, he took a deep breath, and put his hands out slightly. "Look, I can–"

"Explain?" Roxas scuffed then rolled his eyes. "Meh, don't bother. What you do in your free time, is none of of my business."

"But I **_want_** it to be your business!" Axel snapped as the blond walked passed him and picking up another box, out of the room, ignoring him.

"Roxas," Axel snapped softly, sighing deeply as he realized he wasn't coming back. "**_ROXAS_**!"

He began to run after him, pausing to glare at Kairi who only shook her head at him. There was a flicker of something in his eyes as he snarled at her, and if you blinked, you'd miss the small lick of flames that ignited between his fingers before he ran out of the room, calling Roxas' name again.

The room fell silent with the except of Ri's mock sniffling, and Kairi sighed, sitting down and looking at her hands, ignoring the glare Riku sent her way. It was unwavering, unforgiving.

It made her frown slightly. He knew. But then, so did Axel. Not that she cared though.

"He's making out with Roxas and Sora gets to see him **_naked_**!" Ri finally whined, slamming something back in her box as if she were throwing a temper tantrum. "Why the hell can't I have that luck?"

Riku finally tore his eyes away from Kairi, giving Ri a bewildered side glace and Kairi excused herself, getting her feet and exiting the living room, via, the front door, heading toward the moving van.

Finally, she let a smirk play over her lips as she quickly typed in a text message, still not looking at it. A simple one to her beloved friend Zexion and his boyfriend Vexen. 'Thank You.'

And she was very thankful: That would keep her meddlesome cousin busy for a while.

Though Kairi should have paid more attention–if she had, she would have noticed the first set of mako green eyes that had been watching her intently the entire time, silver hair drifting around the corner and disappearing further into the house.

* * *

Sora sighed as he sat down in the recliner that had been placed in the middle of the kitchen after just having to move the refrigerator into the house, gaining the attention of Wakka, who was unpacking a box of dishes.

"What's up Zo, you look crappy as hell," he mused curiously.

Sora shot him a look, but rolling his eyes, sighing. "It's Kairi and Riku. They hate each other and I think it's all my fault."

Wakka looked back at the dishes. "Oh."

"I mean, I know what Riku did was wrong, but that doesn't mean Kairi has to hate him for it! Sure, I can understand her wanting to side with me and protect me or whatever, but they were great friends–we all were."

"You sure about that mate?" Wakka asked matter of factly and Sora glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Wakka hunched as he placed a plate in the cabinet. "Dunno really. I mean, are you sure they were all that great of friends from the start? Or was it more like, you were the glue that held the them together. Cause once ya left, they fell apart."

Sora frowned at him. "Really?"

"Heh, we all did," Wakka smirked slightly, still putting dishes away. "Tidus sided with Riku and then Selphie got all anal about it cause she sided with Kairi. And then she went and found herself a new guy without telling Ti."

Sora frowned. "Tidus was crazy about Selphie–he must have been crushed."

Wakka hunched. "You know, I think he was but he just never got around to that. It wasn't like you and Riku, where you could tell that your life had all but ended–no offense. Tidus looked hurt for a while. He wouldn't talk to anyone that day. But the day after, he was back to being his old self–except when it came to Selphie...well, it was like she just didn't exist any more. He didn't pay her any attention, won't talk to her. She tried making up with him but Tidus is being stubborn–not that I blame him though. Made her cry once, but Tidus didn't seem to care at all."

Sora scuffed. "That sounds like De Javu." Wakka shook his head. "Same problem, different circumstances. You and Riku were just a massive misunderstand mate. Tidus and Selphie–that was just stupid. She ditched the guy just because he didn't agree with her–and now she's gettin her just reward. Karma's a bitch, yeah?"

Sora smirked lightly.

"But you gotta know, Riku felt like the bastard he was acting like, even then mate. He came to your house and everything to apologize–even dragged us along but Ri–"

"Whoa, wait," Sora cut him off, holding a hand up for him to stop as he glared at him. "Riku...came to my house that day?"

"To apologize, yeah. He was real desperate too. But Ri decided to be over protective older sister on him and wouldn't let him near you cause she said he'd pissed ya off. Can't say I blame her, but still, Ku was pissed the rest of day. Kept calling over to get my advice, yeah? Even asked Tidus for help–Tidus. Come man, **_T.I.D.U.S_**!"

Sora laughed half hearted at Wakka's amazement but he couldn't help but feel guilty–and a little angry at his sister for not letting Riku see him that day. He would have been upset and maybe turned him away–but that would have subsided. And he would have known that Riku cared enough to come see him–to apologize.

It was almost like he'd hated him for no reason now–Riku had meant to apologize that same day. He'd been just as upset as he was–and this meant something to Sora. It made him feel better than he had already about the entire ordeal–about his feelings.

He didn't feel so bad about just simply forgiving Riku now–now that he knew that Riku just wasn't sorry for the sake of it–he'd been sorry that day. He'd wanted to reach out to him, to apologize that day and he hadn't been able to. Now he understood what Riku had meant last night–well some of it anyway.

But something still bothered him.

"You said Tidus and Selphie broke up because each sided with Riku and Kairi," Sora muttered thoughtfully, then looked at Wakka meaningfully. "What...happened between them?"

Wakka looked as though he contemplating something before he picked up a stack of dishes and began to put them away. "Riku got pissed about Kairi involving herself in your little spat so he told her so. And she was none to happy about it and they got into this big argument and everyone just took sides. Then after that, the girls went off their separate ways and we went ours. It's why I'm surprised Kairi and Riku were here with ya: last time I knew anything, they still weren't getting along and for all we knew, you still weren't talking to Riku either."

Wakka tilted his head at him. "Yeah...what happened with that? One minute you hate him, the next you're cuddling and pretending he's your cookie."

Sora blushed dumbly and adverted his eyes. "We had a nice talk last night and well, I forgave him. So I guess we're friends again."

"Just friends?" Wakka pushed and Sora nodded slightly though he hunched as well. "Yeah–I guess. I mean, we weren't really anything from the start...right?"

"Maybe," Wakka hunched as well. "Though you looked pretty close to me. Or friends with benefits."

Sora laughed. "That was Tidus' fault, thank you!"

"Yeah, spiking the punch. But that was you and Riku doing your own thing after that. Drunk or otherwise."

Sora fell silent.

"Something's still there, yeah?"

"Dunno," Sora admitted and Wakka decided finally not to push the matter. "We'll just see what happens then."

"Yeah...though in the mean time, let's hope Ku and Kai can come to some understanding. Cause I can't stop hanging out with one for the other–they're both my friend."

Wakka nodded in understanding then finally, he changed the subject. "So your cousin Roxas is interested in that Axel yeah?"

Sora smirked. "He won't shut up about him!"

At this exact moment, said blond came storming into the kitchen, his fist clutched at his sides as Axel came storming behind him, yelling. "Damn it Roxas, just let me talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk to you about Axel, it's none of my business who you're with or how many people you're dating. Just don't involve me," Roxas replied matter of factly, and paused when Axel finally caught up with him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back toward him.

"He's not my anything Rox, and neither is anyone else!" Axel explained and Roxas laughed mirthlessly, glaring at Axel. "Exactly! None of them meant anything to you–just something to do to pass the time, right? So why should I care, when it's obvious you won't in the end?"

"You don't know that," Axel frowned, still not letting him go. "You're just assuming–judging me when you don't know the first thing about my love life."

"Then was anything that guy said true?" Roxas asked matter of factly, looking at the red head seriously now. Axel rolled his eyes upward slightly as he pursed his lips tightly together and Roxas' eyes became heavy lidded as he glared at him blankly. "I thought so."

"Not all of it," Axel insisted, giving Roxas a 'come on' look. "Okay...maybe I did fuck him into the mattress so hard that he just can't live without me–but he was never my boyfriend and we were never serious. He wants to be now but it won't happen and it was never going to."

Roxas continued to glare at him. "That just makes that sound sooo much better Axel."

He hunched. "I'm trying not to lie here Rox. You mean a lot to me already." Roxas rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm away finally and pushed passed him. "Riiiight."

"Don't be like that baby, it's the truth," Axel practically whined as he followed him back out of the room, both arguing teens ignoring the puzzeled looks from both Wakka and Sora.

"Yeah, they're a match made for each other," Wakka joked before going back to his box and laughing and shaking his head, the spiky brunette got up from the chair as he saw Riku pass by the doorway, leaving Wakka by himself and yelling for him to wait up, which Riku did, stopping to and waiting on him.

"What's wrong Zo?" Riku smiled at him and the brunette studied him a moment before shaking his head. "I-I need to talk to you about something Riku. About...our relationship."

This seemed to interest the silver haired teen and he leaned back against the room but Sora shook his head. "No...let's go some place private–my room."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You're room huh? Is the bed in there yet?"

Sora rolled his eyes at him and Riku didn't hesitate to grab Sora around the waist and pull him close, making the brunette protest lightly but not pull away from the embrace as he nuzzled his neck and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Riku," the brunette murmured softly as Riku began to attack his collar bone, feeling nervous, anxious yet he couldn't help but anticipate the feelings Riku gave him.

Only to be interrupted by a squeal and giggle. "Geez, molesting him in the hallway Riku? You have no _shame_, do you?"

Sora abruptly pulled away, blushing hard while Riku glared hatefully at the giggling red head as she slipped over to them, linking her arm with Sora's and pulling him away from the silver haired boy slightly. "Bad Sora! Don't let Riku seduce you into doing something foolish again."

She said it in a sing song, taunting way–but even Sora knew she'd meant ever word.

And sighing, he took hold of her hand, making her look at him slightly confused as he stormed forward, grabbing Riku with his free hand while he passed by him and marched them all upstairs and into his partially filled room, letting go of their hands before shutting the door behind him.

He took a deep breath and turning back to face them, came to stand directly in between the pair, looking between the two slightly annoyed while they looked back at him slightly confused.

"Look, I just want you guys stop bickering," Sora sighed, looking first at Riku, then at Kairi with a worried expression. He turned his complete attention to the red head, who was standing at his right.

"Kai...I know what you've been doing all this time."

Kairi saw a flash of hope in Riku's eyes while she shifted uncomfortably herself. Had that idiot Riku told him what happened and Sora actually believe him? Maybe Axel as revenge–no, he hadn't know the entire ordeal.

"And I appreciate the gesture," Sora continued, making both Kairi and Riku stare at him in confusion. "But you shouldn't pretend to hate Riku just to make me feel better Kairi. We're...on good terms now–"

"I noticed Sora," she sighed truthfully, before placing her hands on her hips and glaring between the two of them. "Are you and Riku just best friends again? Or...are you guys a couple now?"

"Why the hell is that **_any_** of your business?" Riku snapped, and she met his heated gaze with one of her own, both ignoring the innocent bystander that was in between them. "When someone makes my best friend cry and move away for like four years just because he can't keep his emotions in check, then yes, Riku, it**_ is_** my business!"

"Stop playing the role of an 'caring' friend, you manipulative little–"

"**Stop**!" Sora screamed angrily, startling both teens by how loud and angry he sound and they both gave him his undivided attention. Sora sighed.

"Look...Kai...I know you're being a little protective of my feelings–but we're fine now, really, and I don't want you and Riku's relationship to suffer any more just because of...what happened. You should both be friends on your own terms, not base it on me!"

He turned to Riku. "And you–stop being so mean to Kairi when she's at least, _trying_! She's only doing what she thinks is right and I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings–but if it had been the other way around, she would have done the same for you–we both know how over protective she gets Riku."

Kairi blinked at him, dumbfounded while Riku's eye twitched at Sora. Sora just made things–so easy. She almost hated using his supreme optimism and naivety against him.

Almost. Because in the end, it really was for the brunette's own good that he just forgot about Riku and his possible feelings for him. They weren't meant to be–they would never be together in the end. So why not save him the pain now?

"Sora..." she mumbled but the brunette shook his head as he took her hand with one and turning to face Riku now, took his in the other, holding them to his sides as he stood in between them.

"I want things to be like they used to be–or at least, as close as it can be–between us," he replied in a guilty tone and Kairi could tell that the brunette thought the entire ordeal was his fault.

Typical Sora.

He placed Kairi's hand in Riku's before releasing them, smiling at the pair as they both glared at one another, Kairi frowning slightly while Riku glared hatefully back at her. Sora plastered a goofy smile on his face, looking as hopeful as ever.

"Just...try. I gotta go to the bathroom anyway." He jogged to the door of his bedroom, opening it taking one step forward, looked back at them, winking. "I except the two of you to come to some kind of truce by the time I finishing peeing!" and with this, he was gone.

And instantly, Riku slapped Kairi's hand away, folding his arms over his chest, while Kairi placed her hand on her hips.

"I don't want you anywhere near Sora," Kairi seethed hatefully and Riku smirked coldly at her. "Oh look Kairi, we found something we can agree on already. Maybe we **_can _**still be friends!"

"You don't deserve him!" she continued, pointing a finger at his chest and thumping him slightly, making him look down at her finger then back at him with fury in his eye. "To start with: Get. Your hand. Off me you little bitch," he whispered in a venomous tone and almost as a reflex, Kairi did as she was told–she may be pushy and even a little vindictive but she was not stupid. She knew when to push Riku's buttons on certain issues–and that wasn't one of them.

"And secondly, you've got a lot of nerve to talk Kai," he replied, saying her nickname sarcastically. "Trying to destroy someone's relationship, friendship wise or otherwise, for your own selfish, jealous reasons doesn't warrant you as a worthy candidate for Sora either."

"I was protecting Sora from you," she sneered, making her look rather odd as she usually looked innocent and happy. "You had no right to go after Sora when he wasn't meant for you."

"Oh, so he was meant for you then?" Riku returned the gesture, unfolding his arms. "Give it up Kairi. He didn't want you then. He doesn't want you now. And he never will. Whether he's with me or not, you're fighting a losing battle–except it. Except your friendship and move on, because your selfishness will only hurt Sora–just like it did in the past!"

"I'm not the one that made him break down and cry in the middle of a lunch room–"

"But you sure as well were the one that made the entire ordeal possible," he snapped, cutting her off. "You're the one that set me up Kairi, that set Sora up for the fall. You wanted Sora to hate me because you_ know _that's the only way you'd have any damn shot at him." He laughed bitterly, though it was laced with mockery. "And even still, he was more interested in your little lacky then you."

"Shut up," she snapped, blushing angrily at the thought of Zexion and Sora kissing suddenly. Knowing he'd hit a nerve, Riku continued, smirking at her. "Really Kairi, you're not that stupid right? If you'd meant all that much to Sora, then he would have**_ stayed_**, don't you think?"

"He didn't stay for you!" she snapped hatefully, trying to one up him. But Riku was in control of this situation and they both knew it.

"No–but he did leave because of me. I had enough effect on him to make him leave. I had enough hold over him so that he wouldn't give a shit about you and leave you and every damn body else behind just to get away from me. No, I'm not proud of making him leave, but at least I know I meant so much to him that he would rather leave and never come back to the islands then be here while he thought I hated and despised him, like I never cared."

She looked beside herself with anger and this only made Riku smile further. "Even hating me, he cared more about me then he did for you, **_Kai-ri_**."

_SLAP!_

Riku stumbled slightly, but he didn't seemed bother by the slap Kairi had delivered to his face. He had excepted it actually. He only stared at her through narrowed eyes, ignoring the light sting of pain or the red mark her hand left behind as she balled both hands into a fist, glaring hatefully at him.

"This isn't a game Riku," she began in a low, venomous tone. "Playing with Sora's heart is not a game. You don't really care about him you bastard–and I know it! You just like having control over him. You just want to keep him away from someone who actually **_does_** give a damn about him and his feelings–playing on Sora heart and using it to cloud his better judement! That's why I did it Riku–not because I'm selfish or because I'm trying to tear you down. But because I **_know _**how you are. I've always known. And I know that you're not worth's Sora's tears or affections.

"And don't think for one minute this is over because I will make Sora see you for the loathsome jerk you are! You will regret the moment you ever crossed me, you mark my words Riku London! This. Is. **_NOT_**. Over!" she finished, punctuating the last few words before pivoting on her heels and storming off–only to be cut off by two blonds, one a crazy haired female who raised an eyebrow with a stoney glare on her face while the other towered over her, his long silver mane swaying slightly behind him as he took a few steps toward her, making her back up quickly, his intense green eyes burning a hole in her head as he glared at her with a calm expression.

"Hear me you little wretch," Sephiroth began calmly, still advancing slowly toward her and backing the now intimated red head into the wall while Ri stood beside Riku, checking at his face to which he assured her was fine before both Ku's watched. "If you in any way, shape or form persist in this asinine mission of yours to cause any dissension between my brother and his–whatever the hell Sora is now: I. **_Will_**. Destroy. You. Got it?"

Kairi looked terrified for a moment before looking stoney faced herself. "This is none of your business Sephir–"

Her words were quickly silenced by a very long sword being driven into the wall just two inches from her head, cutting a few strand of her silky red hair, making the girl shriek in fear as she placed her hands over her eyes.

Why the hell she hadn't noticed it the first time, was beyond her.

She shivered as she felt his breath inches away from her face, feeling it on the back of her hand and making her sink down slightly, flinching. "What did you say, you little shit?" he challenged her in a cold tone and she shook her head quickly and falling to her knees, crawled away from him and jumping to her feet, ran from the room, sobbing in fright.

Everyone in the room paused, Riku looking rather impressed while Ri stared at Sephiroth as if he were insane, the towering silver haired beauty slowly pulling his precious sword out of the wall before rounding on the two Ku's, focusing mostly on Riku.

Riku, who glared back him slightly annoyed then and sighed as he uncrossed his arms. "Sephi–"

"Silence!" he snapped back, pointing Masamune at him and his little brother obeyed, jumping slightly as the tip came rather close to his nose.

"You will not question my motives or my actions any further in this matter. If there is ever a need, I expect you to seek me out for advice or any other needs you may have.

"You will no longer embarrass yourself or the rest of this family any further by letting that manipulative little bitch get away with stumbling you up. You will play this little game of hers and you will win or so help me, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand little brother?"

Complete and utter silence fell over the room as both Ku's stared at him wide eyed and bewildered. His eyes flashed dangerously and his calm features broke into that of anger. "I said do you understand me?" he shouted in a dangerous tone and both Ku's nodded, looking slightly fearful.

His face calmed back into indifference, his eyes calm, intense and cold again before without another word, Sephiroth stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

They stared at the floor for a moment, Riku wondering for an instant why Sora had to take so long to go pee and why**_ he_** couldn't have been the one to barge in he and Kairi's little conversation before Ri looked over at him and said in a timid voice. "See? I told you Sephiroth was on _PMS_."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Thank you all for reviewing him. My Axelchibi gets sexier with each review. I'm having hard time standing him now. And OMG! 100 reviews::dances her 100 review dance: Thank you all so much! Sephirothchibies for everyone!  
More insight:_  
**1.)** _The school chapter is coming up next. We'll meet more new characters, including Xigbar, Saix,and Demyx. There will be SLASH in this chapter vai Cloud and Seph so I'll warn you ahead of time. XD_  
**2.)** _Zexion and Vexen are going out and yes, Vexen was the blond that Axel was with in thst other chapter chapter. And yep...Zexion knows about it. Confused? All will be explained. He. Hee. Heeee._

Thank you all so much, I really love you guys::huggles:

**Next Chapter:  
**_Cloud's in a cat suit and Sephiroth is beingthe perverted little bastard we all know and love. What's this? Kairi and Riku seem to actually be coming to a compremise? Will Axel be able to fix things with Roxas? Reno's got a thing for Rikku? Oh dear. Selphie's still trying to patch things up with Tidus--will he finally give in? Uh oh. Zexion's back intoSora's picture...but who cares?There'scan the hottie witha sitar!And why the **HELL** is the history teacher using real guns while he teaches?  
What will happen? Who will do what? Will Cloud ever be able to peel that suit off him?_

_Tee hee hee. You'll-just-have-to-waaaaait!_

Now review my pretties. Or Kairi chibi will manipulate you into loving her and rooting for her and Sora!


	10. Chapter Nine: School Spirit

_**Author's Notes:  
**Holy goodness, I've been trying to update for a while now. My Sora chibies were in tears. Okay, take a brief look to the right. Notice how very small the page down censor is? Yeah. Go get your self some cookies. And a camel. Cause this chapter might take a while to read. XD Please PLEASE read the notes located at the bottom when you're done as it will explain a few things. Thanks!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Nine:** _School Spirit!_

Like most very odd days, this one started out quite well.

There he was, laying on the beach. On a very thick, soft cotton blanket with a trembling brunette underneath his body, glancing up at him with such sweetness, such naivety and innocence that it made him want to cum far too soon.

He whispered his name to him. So light, barely above a whisper. He sounded so waton, so eager.

It was driving him insane and he couldn't help the throbbing member the younger boy felt against his thigh, making said boy whimper softly as he drew his sun-kissed legs around his waist and bucked, nudged, repeatedly into him.

"Please," Sora whispered to him, his beautiful azure eyes wide, shining in the setting sun, pleading to him as he continued to grind his hips into him, those beautiful crimson lips reaching up and pecking him on the lips softly, lingering.

And Riku, more than ready to oblige, positioned himself properly over the boy, his hands caressing his thighs before he took hold of his waist, setting the tip of his member right at the young teens entrance, but refused to push in. Teasing him.

Sora tried to buck again, whimpering in impatience but Riku held him down by his waist, smirking as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Relax Sora. Patience is a virtue." he teased in a seductive whisper of his own, gently pushing in but only the very tip, the head, a burst of pre cum slicking Sora's insides.

He whined loudly as he begged with his eyes for Riku to push all the way in, his arms wrapping themselves around Riku's neck as he pulled down, making the silver haired teen laugh again, holding his waist firmer so he couldn't be forced down until he was ready.

Then Sora leaned up, pecking him on the lips again and even delivering a nose kiss before he laid back down flat on the towel, and in a very familiar, high pitched feminine voice, he asked–no demanded "Riku! Let me pee in your hair!"

Whoa. _What_?

This naturally, made the silver hair beauty wake up with a start, a light scream escaping his lips as his eyes went wide and he darted them around his room, calming down once he realized he was in his own bed, alone.

He glanced over at his alarm clock: 7:25. School started at 8:30. And he'd promised Mrs. Madison he would come over for breakfast to at least have a glass of juice.

Riku sighed and laid back on his bed. Why the hell he'd dreamed of Sora with Kairi's voice–and wanting to pee on him no less– when he was having such a tasty dream was way beyond his comprehension. Then he felt a slight tension in his lower stomach...and sighed.

Oh. He had to go to the bathroom.

"I swear, how the hell you and Cloud managed to have hair that down right defies the law of gravity is beyond me," Ri snapped in an annoyed tone as she broke yet another comb in half after trying to run it through Sora's hair.

The brunette pouted. "It's not _my_ fault! I told you not to try and style it!"

"Don't be ridiculous Zo, of course I had to style your hair," she smirked. "I tried doing Cloud's after helping him into his–um–uniform and I actually got somewhere with Roxas'. So I figured 'Hey, two out of three won't be bad'."

After the fifth comb she was on broke, she sighed and tossed it out the window. Then, taking a few beads out of her hair, she put a few of them on a single strand of his bang and tilting her head to the side, smiled. "There. You're all dolled up."

"Thanks," Sora replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and walking over to the mirror that hung on his bedroom wall. His room still wasn't completely unpacked but all the furniture and all his school supplies were. That and the _Playstation 2_–there was no way he could leave that packed with Roxas around. The boy was addicted to _Soul Calibur II_.

He looked down at himself and smiled. Not bad, to say he was wearing a uniform.

Long, navy pants with cargo pockets (He had to have more than four–it was just a rule for him.)with a small silver chain that ran from his black belt (that he'd gotten studded with a zipper that ran through the middle) to said cargo pocket on his left side. A white button up collared short sleeved shirt with a navy, light blue and white plaid tie around his neck–he'd already explained to his mother that it would not be tied under any circumstance. His trademark yellow shoes–though you could only see the two of it as the pants covered the rest of the shoe rather well.

He was surprised that they matched, but then the gold insignia _(1)_on the upper left corner of his shirt with the words "Kingdom Hearts" above it while the words "Academy" below it were a goldish yellow–so it worked. Somehow. He wore thin chained bracelets around his left wrist that matched the chain on his pants.

Not bad, really.

"Trying to look good today, huh?" his sister teased as she plopped down on the bed, quickly crossing her legs in the process so he wouldn't have to endure a panty shot. She wore a pleaded skirt in the same fashion and colors as his tie, only the main color of the skirt was light blue. It was rather–short on Riku, showing off her own smooth, long, sun-kissed legs, her black thigh high boots clinging to her skin, though they were low in heels size.

Her tie was the same as her skirt and her blouse was white and button up as well, though made of a much more delicate material–not that Sora really thought about what it was. Silk? Though the shirt, like her skirt, was a bit too short, as it didn't cover her naval at all and seemed to her chest.

Closely.

Her hair was still crazy, going in every angle, up down, side to side, in some kind a weird high pony tail with braids here and there only the beads were now the colors of her outfit–she stated that her hair was already gold to match the insignia so she didn't need that color. She wore a gold watch on her left wrist , the face being that of the insignia for their school (she'd bought it from the school's store when they'd gotten their outfits) and a gold bracelet on the other arm.

He hunched lightly at her comment and she snickered. "Are we trying to look good for–oh I dunno–Ku?"

Sora sighed and gave her a back glance. "Ri..."

"Oh don't start with me Zo, come on! I know you two are getting along again. Tidus told me all about you snuggling up to him in bed and calling him your 'cookie'."

"I was hungry, I had a sweet tooth, and in my dream, he _was_ a cookie!" Sora whined, pouting at her now and she laughed.

"Don't go five year old on me Zo, I'm only teasing," she laughed, standing up and ruffling his hair a bit as he pouted more and playfully crossed him arms over his chest, stomping his foot. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Zo–you and Ri. What's going on there now?"

The brunette unfolded his arms and sighed slightly to himself as he walked away from her slowly, going over to his desk and packing his knapsack with the books and supplies he would use for the day. "I–I really don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong," he began, stopping what he was doing to face her now, gesturing with his hands.

"I did forgive Riku–I did! I mean, I'm not mad at him anymore. I was bitter but after yesterday...I'm not mad. Heck, I missed Riku." Sora began to twiddle his thumbs and Ri looked slightly annoyed. "Okay...so what's the problem then?"

"Well...I just don't know if I should just jump into a relationship with Riku."

"Were guys ever in one?"

"Well sort of. I mean...we did...that thing after Tidus' party. And we had a long talk and we seemed to be going in the same direction until everything happened the way it did. But now that things are all back to normal between us for the most part as friends...I just don't know if I'd like to try anything else just yet."

She listened to his words and nodded slowly. "Look Zo, you have every right to be cautious. I would be to. But I think first, you need to realize if Riku is even interested in you like that anymore."

"He seems to be," Sora replied so softly it sounded like he whispered it.

"Seeming and actually being are to different things. Don't assume anymore–you're not good at it," she teased and after a moment, Sora caught on to what she was referring to and glared at her. "All I"m saying is–find out how he feels about the whole thing. Then you work it from there with your own emotions. No use trying for something if the other party's heart ain't in it, right?"

"I guess," Sora said uncertainly.

"Don't guess. You're not too good at that either. That's why you got drunk at Tidus' party–getting all the answers in twenty questions wrong."

"Shut up," he grumbled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder–only to have it throw off of him as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against him roughly.

"Sora, oh god," Riku breathed happily, sniffing his hair. Sora looked, well startled. And a little alarmed. Why the hell was Riku sniffing his hair...

"Um...where did you come fro–oh yeah. Window," Ri replied matter of factly, pointing slightly at the open window as she walked over to it before leaning over the sill of it and looking into the room in the house beside their own: Riku's. Cloud's room was the same way with Sephiroth's.

Riku turned Sora around to face him, frowning down at him slightly and Sora blinked at him confused. "Sora–you are Sora–right?"

"Uh..."

"Don't say 'uh', I need you to say something. Anything!" Riku demanded, shaking him slightly, looking a little worried. "Where I can hear your voice properly."

Sora and Ri cut each other side glances before looking back at Riku slightly bewildered. "Um Riku? Did you take a sip of your dad's coffee again? You know, after he added all the sugar?"

The silver haired boy sighed with relief, his face melting into a grateful smile before pulling Sora back into a hug, embracing him tightly. "It_ is _you. Oh god, I thought you were going to sound like Kairi and have to pee again."

"Ooookay, and on that note, I'm going to get cereal," Ri replied in an unsure tone, glancing over at Riku as if he were unstable before slipping out of the room carefully. Sora just stood there, letting the boy hug him close, looking completely lost.

"Riku...why did I sound like Kairi and have to pee? Do I want to understand what you're talking about," he asked in a timid manner.

"Uh? Oh!" Riku laughed, pulling him away and casually, strolled over to Sora's bed and plopped down on it, propping himself up on his elbows. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Sora, only he had his hand bandaged up as usual (Sora found it was just a fashion statement choice) and a silver chain around his neck with pendant: a heart with a fleshed out point, an x in the middle of it with sides sticking out throughout, making it almost seem like thorns._(2) _"Yeah–bad dream. We were–goofing off and then you just sounded like Kairi and asked to pee on me. Turns out, I had to go to the bathroom."

Sora nodded slowly, giving him a kind smile before darting his eyes towards the door and pondering on whether he should make his own exit. Riku noticed but ignored him. "You asked."

"I shouldn't have," Sora admitted, picking up his knapsack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Er...just a minute," Riku replied matter of factly before getting out of Sora's bed and climbing up on the window, jumped the small distance to his house and into his room, disappearing for a few moments before coming back with his own backpack.

"Okay. Ready now." he smirked as he landed on his feet gracefully from the sill and began to walk for Sora's door.

"Oh uh–Riku...wait a minute," Sora replied suddenly, as if just remembering something. He grabbed him by his wrist and tugged him back toward him slightly, making Riku give him a suggestive eyebrow raise. "What now? Sora! Bad boy!"

"Riku! NO," Sora laughed, rolling his eyes and pushing Riku away from him and accidently on to the bed–he was aiming for the floor. Riku smirked, propping himself on his elbows again. "You're so..._forceful_!"

"Shut up!" Sora laughed, picking up his night shirt from the floor and tossing it at Riku's face, who caught it, laughing and tossed it aside as Sora took a seat of his own next to him, propping up on elbows of his own.

He waited until they both finished laughing before he looked somber and Riku frowned at him. "What is it Sora?"

"Look...about Kairi–" Riku groaned, rolling his eyes and sitting up. "Geez, Sora. I _said _I would play nice. I told you fives _times_ yesterday after you gave me the third degree about why she was crying after you'd left."

"And you still never explained that," Sora frowned at him.

Riku hunched. "Not my place, I didn't do it. Ask Kairi. Anyway, I don't walk to talk about her right now."

"But that's just_ it_ Riku! You don't like talking about Kairi–and the only reason you are being nice and friendly is because I asked. And now that I think about it, you never told me _why_ you don't like Kairi."

"That's important now?" Riku snapped slightly. "You didn't seem to care before when you just assumed it was because she was defending you against me."

"Yeah–but Ri told me I suck at assuming," Sora joked lightly then sitting himself up as well, he looked over at Riku, tilting his head slightly, watching the teen as he seemed fit on looking at the carpet instead. "We could always talk before Riku. Let's talk now. Why don't you like Kairi."

"You want the blunt reason? Or the well detailed, thought out version?"

"Blunt's fine. You're always blunt," Sora smirked slightly and Riku raised an eyebrow. "She's a bitch. She's being a bitch. And hell–she might have always been a bitch and may continue to be one. There. I said it."

"Riku!"

"You _said_ blunt," he snapped and Sora sighed exasperated. "Fine, fine! The detailed verison!"

"Because Sora, she–you don't know the entire story. Look, Kairi and I were talking about a few things and what she said ended up being completely false. Then I found out that she knew about the kiss but didn't tell me. And don't start defending that again because she just _didn't _tell me at all Sora! She had every chance during our next class, every single chance at lunch _before_ I went postal. She didn't say a word about it. She only kept apologizing about what I saw–like it was some big secret that I hadn't been aware of.

"She just made everything worse. Then when I brought it back up, she either completely denied it or tried to twist things like I was just trying to put the blame of everything that happened between us on her. And maybe, at first, I was. But she had a part to play too. And I think she did it on purpose Sora."

The brunette was watching him intently the entire time he spoke, only looking away rather unsure after he'd finished. "Riku–I mean, this is Kairi."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too," Riku replied bitterly before shaking his head. "Look, just don't worry about it Sora. I'm sure she's got some excuse she'll dig up for everything. She's done a good job so far, right?"

"Riku..."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," he replied matter of factly before grabbing his bag and pulling the door open violently, he walked out, not even bother to close it. Sora looked after him. He was confused over Riku's words...or maybe he wasn't and just didn't want to decipher them properly at this time. After all, he'd just gotten over his drama with Riku–why start more of it?

That's the excuse he gave himself as he calmly left his own room and headed down stairs for breakfast–into chaos.

"You are **not** leaving the house in that young lady!" his mother snapped, pointing a cooking spoon at Ri's blouse first, then her skirt while his stepfather proceeded to read his newspaper, seeming unfazed. He would start his new job the next morning, so this would be his final day of his vacation. Which was fine–he'd wanted to see how their first day went anyway.

Riku was standing behind Roxas, eating a few grapes as he watched the two women in amusement while Roxas ate his a bowl of Cocoa Crispies, looking just as interested. He too, wore the exact same outfit only his arm bands were blue and white checked instead of his usual black and white, and he had on the same odd necklace he'd been wearing ever since they'd come from singing karaoke. He'd never told Sora where he'd gotten it and he'd meant to ask but he just kept forgetting.

"Mom! The school only said I had to wear the stupid uniform, not how I had to wear it," Ri replied defensively, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I could careless what the school said, I'm telling you are not going out in clothes that are two sizes two small for you young lady!" their mother snapped. "For goodness sakes, leave _something_ for the boys to guess about!"

Ri burst out laughing. "Mom! I'm wearing a shirt that shows my naval and a skirt that shows my lower thigh–not a two piece bikini bathing suit! Just calm down a bit!"

"Calm down! My daughter is leaving the house with that...hair!"

"I always do my hair like this!"

"And looking like a tramp," their mother finished, shaking the spoon at her before stirring another batch of scrambled eggs and making Ri roll her eyes again as she leaned back against the counter and folded her arms over her chest and watched her mother irritated.

"Why on earth can't you just be more like Cloud," she began, matter of factly. "You're suppose to be setting an example for your younger brother and your younger cousin like he is! Good grades, normal friends, and normal _outfits_."

"Mom. Sora is the one that makes honor roll. Cloud hasn't seen it in what? Years? Sephiroth is by **no** means normal–and neither is Zack now that I think about it! And as for outfits–"

Cloud took this exact moment to stroll into the kitchen, catching everyone's attention. Riku promptly nearly choked on the grape he was eating and Roxas' mouth dropped while Sora looked equally surprised. DiZ nearly plastered the paper in front of him and their mother–well she look liked she might have a stroke while Ri only smirked in some sort of odd triumph.

How anyone could breath in pants like his was anyone's guess, but Cloud was managing some how–it was such tight black leather that it _literally_ looked like another skin on him around his ass and thighs. He wore boots that reached up to his upper thigh, with so many zippers and buckles and such on them, it must have a secret combination to get them off. The bottom sole of the shoes were in combat fashion, though the heels were quite low, if there were any at all.

He wore serval black belts around his waist, though only one actually fit around his waist while the rest dangled, a single black tail swaying from side to side behind him lazily, it being black in color. He wore his trademark turtle neck, though Ri had shrunk it, so now it clung to him as tightly as the pants had and a little of his stomach showed, but not enough to see the naval.

He wore black leather bands on either wrist that matched his belts perfectly, a collar around his neck to match, though there was a rather large silver bell in the middle of it in the front that jiggled softly with each step he took.

His ears had been completely covered by his spiky blond hair (Ri had made sure to at least cover them since she couldn't get the hair to lay down.)and in their place, where a pair of black ears that poked out through his hair on top of his head the twitched slightly, in an almost cute fashion. (Ri had gotten Wakka to talk to this weird goth girl he spoke with to animate the ears and tail to make things more...interesting for the day.)

His beautiful blue eyes stood out more so now that his pupils were slitted to look more like a cat's, thanks to a pair of contacts she's picked up as well, his rose colored lips standing out more as the poked out in a pout, a light scowl on his face.

The only thing he hadn't wore were the whiskers–but that was because Ri didn't feel that he needed them–and he refused to wear them.

No one said a word as he leaned down, picking up a muffin before planting the cordless phone in front of Sora. "That crazy red-haired guy has been calling for five minutes. Answer him damn it. Oh...yeah... sorry mom. I mean, answer it please." he muttered before placing the muffin in his mouth.

Not being able to resist, Ri quickly pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo, making Cloud glare at her before he grabbed his own back back and headed out for the side door of the kitchen and out of the house.

DiZ sat his on the table and taking a sip of his coffee, he gave his wife a side glance, amber eyes twinkling with amusement. "I do hope that's not what you call 'normal' dear."

He was rewarded with a towel being tossed at him while Mrs. Madison muttered something about Sora being the only normal one.

The room was silent as Sora began to talk into the phone nervously.

"Axel? Oh hey!"

He ignored Riku and Roxas glaring at him, Roxas stabbing his spoon into his bowl, making Sora give him a sheepish smile. As he listened. "Huh? Well yeah, Riku is in the room–huh? Why?"

There was a pause and Sora nodded even though Axel wouldn't be able to see it. "Sure, I'll listen."

"So Roxas, are yo excited about your first day of school?" Mrs. Madison beamed. "Yes Aunt Annette," Roxas grumbled absently, narrowing his eyes at Sora as the brunette looked confused.

"Wait...what do you mean? Sure...I'll meet you later. Where? Fine, I'll see you then. Um...bye."

Sora hung up the phone still frowning. Riku raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up."

"Yeah–why _was_ Axel talking to _you_," Roxas snapped and both teens looked over at him.

"Jeez, keep the jealousy in check Rox," Sora teased, giving him a sheepish smile. "It was like that. Actually–I dunno. I'm kinda confused. Axel said he wanted to tell me something important–but he need proof first so he said meet him later."

"Proof about what?" Roxas snapped.

Sora hunched at him. "How should I know? You're boyfriend is weird."

". . .He's _not_ my boyfriend damn it!"

"**_Roxas_**!"

"Sorry."

* * *

The blond looked up at the sound of a care swerving–just in time to see some guy he didn't know trying to gain control of the wheel before he hit a lamp post then gawk at him again as he drove on down the road. Cloud scowled.

"I will get you for this," he replied matter of factly, glaring at his sister hatefully as his tail swayed from side to side as the group walked the last bit of distance to their looming school.

Ri laughed manically as Sora only shook his head in a sympathetic manner, Roxas still watching after the car in mild amusement with Riku while Tidus, who had joined them with Wakka a few minutes before on their way, was playing with the tail as he snickered, further annoyed Cloud.

"You should be thanking me," Ri replied with pride, sticking her nose in the air. "Not only does your sister have the best taste but I doubt very seriously that anyone even the great Sephiroth himself, will be able to keep their eyes off you today. Let alone, their hands."

Cloud glared at her. "That's exactly what I want. To get molested by strangers in school. And don't even _start_ me with that bastard–making me walk to school just to embarrass me."

Another car swerved as it fought not to hit something and Wakka just burst into laughter. "I've never actually known someone that literally wore an outfit that should be outlawed!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and, wagging his tail in an annoyed fashion to make Tidus leave it alone, he stormed away from them and onto the campas, his black cat ears pointing directly up on his head in an alert type fashion.

The group paused as they watched everyone practically stop what they were doing to glare at him, some a lot more obvious in their thoughts then others, while the blond made his way up the steps and into the school, keeping his face forward, ignoring the spotlighted attention and catcalls that a few females–and males–were giving him all the while.

When he'd disappeared the courtyard in was in an uproar, a lot of students wondering allowed if their friends had seen 'cat boy', some laughing about the antic, most admitting how cute he obviously was and others about how he had gotten that tail of his to move.

The group laughed as they made their way onto the campus grounds as well.

"I feel a little bad for Cloud in that outfit. Sephiroth will be all over him now," Riku replied, shaking his head.

"He'd better," Ri nodded. "I spent like, a lot of munni to make that boy look good. My work better be appreciated."

"Well I'm sure if he doesn't, Axel will," Roxas replied darkly, causing the gang to look over at him. "He seems to notice _every_ blond he sees, after all."

"Oh that's not fair," Ri frowned at him. "Sora was a brunette when he tried pulling him into the room as Kairi explained. And Rude? He's like, totally bald."

Roxas glared at her and she rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day before touching Riku's shoulder and muttering "Talk to the idiot in my leave." before she ran over to a pair of girls that almost seemed to be waiting for her, hugging the first, who had short brown haired that reached her mid neck. The second, a girl with black hair in some kind a of weird Elvis mohawk hairstyle only watched, her crimson eyes trained on the pair though despite her cold demeanor, she was at least, smiling.

Sora watched them talk for a moment, recognizing the brown haired girl as Yuna and the other as Paine while Riku took Roxas and the pair walked up a little, talking about Axel as Ri had just asked him to. Sora briefly noticed that Tidus seemed to be watching the brown haired girl too, smiling slightly when she laughed as something Yuna said before Sora elbowed him in the shoulder, gaining his attention. He smirked and Tidus gave a sheepish smile.

"What can I say: older women," he joked and Sora only shook his head as they caught up with Riku and Roxas, Wakka following close behind though he seemed to be preoccupied looking for someone of his own.

"...don't believe her. Just give Axel a chance. He may seem questionable and all but hell, you liked him before the phone call. Or at the very least, you were interested. Can you honestly tell me you aren't now?"

Roxas hunched and Riku smirked just as Sora came up directly behind him. "Then I"ll take that as a no. Look–don't jump to conclusions yet. Talk to Axel a bit before you write him off. I've learned a while back the hard way not to go off what someone else says in these types of matters. And the source isn't that trustworthy to begin with: _thrust_ me."

"But the guy on the phone."

"Was jealous and probably would have said anything to ruin what he might have thought was going on between you two," Riku hunched. He paused, looking up and the others followed suit just as a young man with flaming hair came into view, looking around the courtyard before meeting eyes with Roxas, looked relieved before he began to run over.

Like a reflex, Roxas took a step back and made like he was going to try to walk off but Wakka caught him by the arms and held him still. "No running mate! Take him like a man. You'll have to eventually."

Tidus snickered and Sora glared at the playful teen while Riku only rolled his eyes. Before long, Axel was right in front of Roxas, smirking down at him as he muttered his pardon to Wakka for pulling the boy away from him. Taking him by his arm he yanked him a few feet away before he paused and began to speak to the blond in a low voice while said blond only glared at him with a stony face.

It didn't take long. Roxas rolled his eyes after a while and shifting his book-bag, began to walk back over to the small group that was watching and sighing in dismay.

"Roxas–stop being so stubborn," Axel called, following him.

"I'm not being stubborn. You just can't answer my question," the blond snapped matter of factly as he tugged on Sora's shirt a little. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Roxas, you're not really giving Axel a chance if you're not listening," Sora sighed, giving Roxas a pleading look and Roxas glared at him for a moment before grabbing Riku by the shirt and began to pull forward. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Damn it you little–" Axel began agitated, grabbing Roxas around his waist and pulling him forcefully into an embrace from behind–one of which the blond fought to get out of.

"Get off," he snarled but Axel only smirked. "Not till you listen to me. Got it memorized?"

His struggling continued for a while before seeing it was in vain, Roxas sighed, calming down almost immediately before looking stubbornly at the springy grass.

"You ready to listen kid," Axel murmured, and Roxas simply grunted. "Look. When I said that you actually do mean something–"

Roxas scuffed.

"I meant it," Axel frowned, annoyed that he wasn't being taken seriously. "You're not like everyone else I've met Rox. You're...different somehow. You make me feel different. Sure, I jumped all over you like I would most guys but who the hell wouldn't? Do you know how fuckable you look?"

The blond blushed and the small group adverted their eyes slightly, Wakka taking this time to give an overly loud whistle before waltzing off, no longer interested in where this conversation was going.

"I like you Roxas," Axel stated matter of factly, nibbing softly now on his left earlobe, sucking it softly and making the boy give an involuntary murmur. "And I'll be damned if I give up on you just yet. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded slightly and Axel smirked. "Good."

"_Axel_!" a voice called that made everyone look up. A male with long straight blond hair that haloed his face , came jogging over as two girls came after him, all three wearing the school uniform.

Sora perked up slightly when both girls waved at him and the one with flipped brown hair came running over squealing. Selphie and Kairi–the first of which, he hadn't seen since he'd gotten back.

"I'll be over here," he heard Tidus grumble to Riku as he simply stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off right before the girl could reach them. Sora caught Selphie looking over and watching Tidus, looking rather sad for a few moments before taking a breath and closing her eyes, perking up before she hugged Sora hard, squealing.

"Sora! I can't believe you're really back! I like, missed you soooo much! I'm soooo sorry I haven't seen you before now but I just got back from a summer with my grandmother and–"

"Selphie that's nice but I can't _breath_," Sora gasped and giggling, Selphie released him before turning her attention to Riku and giving him the same bone crushing hug as she rambled on, leaving Kairi to walk up and hug Sora.

"I missed you," she smiled and Sora laughed as he looked down to her. "You just saw me yesterday!"

"Yeah...but there are twelve hours between last night and now and I missed you," Kairi teased before looking up at him pouting. "You didn't miss me, So-Ra?"

"No, he was too busy withering beneath me last night to really miss anybody," Riku replied matter of factly, coming up behind her, causing both to look up at him.

"Riku! I told you not to tell anyone!" Sora joked and Kairi looked between the two suspiciously before looking as though something dawned on her and she laughed. "Oh guys! Gosh–you two are so stupid!" she giggled and she slapped both boys on the arms before all three's attention was caught by a very loud growl.

"_Get. Off. Of._ **_Me_**!" Axel snarled, pushing the new blond away from him, making him stumbled back before he wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist, who was staring at the new boy with slight interest and confusion.

"But Axeeel," the blond whined in an desperate manner, a wee bit over dramatic. "I told you I was sorry about yesterday! I didn't _know_ your boyfriend would answer Kairi's phone! I thought that was why you told me to call that one when I couldn't get in touch with you: if you don't answer your phone, you're with one of your boyfriends." He sounded a little bitter when he said that last sentence.

Axel's eye twitched. "What the fu–I never said–!"

"What did I do wrong Axel," the blond began in a soft tone now, sounding depressed. "I gave you want you wanted easy enough. You seemed happy with me–you told me so. You said I was beautiful. And that I was yours and only yours. That I was different–that I made you feel different. So what changed in like, two days Axel?"

He looked up at Roxas then, frowned. "Oh. I guess that'd be you?"

"Nope, not at all. He's all yours," Roxas snapped matter of factly, snatching away from Axel before he stormed his way toward the long staircase that made his way to the school.

The blond seemed happy as he tried to snake his arms around Axel. "See? No more pro–hey!" he snapped when Axel pushed him away, glaring at him in a dirty fashion before running after Roxas, running backwards for a moment to give Kairi a death glare and point at her. "I swear to god you little bitch, I'm going tell that little fucker next to you **_everything_**!"

Kairi's innocent, happy go lucky demeanor melted instantly into that of unease as Axel turned around and picking up speed, raced after his target. Sora turned to look at Kairi a little disturbed by Axel's comment while Selphie, who was still hugging Riku around the neck, tilted her head as she and the silver haired teen looked over took looked at Kairi, the brunette looking confused. "Em...which 'little fucker' was he talking bout?"

* * *

"Sit your asses down–don't bother to take out any notepads and take notes, you won't be needing them today," their first processor growled as he sat lazily behind his desk, his feet propped up on it as he twirled what looked like specially crafted sniper riffles slowly in either hand lazily, his single eye–as the other was patched– watched ever single person that filled into the room.

The man seemed to have a permanent sneer like smirk on his face, his long blackish-gray hair pulled into a low, single ponytail, his piecing golden eyes flashed dangerously as he watched them all as if they were his prey, that long scar that covered most of his left cheek not helping in the least.

He wore the professor's standard uniform: a very long zip up hooded trench coat–or making it was cloak–with black pants, boots and gloves, the same school insignia hanging from chain that dangled rather lowly on his chest, both the chain and charm being silver

"Hurry the hell up, I don't have all day!" he snarled gleefully, that smirk never wavering and everyone hurried inside, scrambling to get to a seat. When the last person, a teenage boy with short spiky red hair in the front in which the bangs fell over his eyes slightly while it was very long in the back, being in a single pony tail, strolled inside, a playful look about his face as he plopped down in his own seat, mimicking the professor's seating position, his arms hanging over the back of the chair. To Sora, he already looked bored.

"Isn't it odd how we have a few classes with people in other grades?" Kairi whispered to him, catching his attention. Sora frowned at her. "Huh?" She laughed. "The classes: some of them are separate by year because of the level–like English. But then others like electives or the different history classes—they're all mixed up! Isn't that fun?"

Sora shook his head. "That's great Kairi. I'm busting at the seams."

She gave him a look and smacked him over the shoulder, making him snicker before they were interrupted by the tip of a gun being pointed at Sora's head, right between the eyes.

"Got something you wanna share with the class Mr. Madison?" the professor snarled at him, still smirking and Sora wondered for a brief second if that was just the way he sounded–like he was constantly growling.

"Erm, um, no?" he rambled, sounding unsure as he broke out in a light sweat.

"Good. Cause I'd sure as_ hell _hate to think that there is something more interesting going on in _my_ class that I'm not involved in," the teacher replied in a taunting tone before taking his gun away, twirling it again as he turned his back to the class and strolled back toward his desk.

Sora looked back over at Kairi, who looked shaken but mouthed if he was okay and Sora nodded slowly, grateful.

Seriously. He'd nearly peed on himself just then.

"I am Professor Xigbar and you will address me as such. You call me anything else:" and he let go of a few rounds of bullets–no–laser shots– into the air, making the entire class except the bored looking red head kid–who had sunglasses over his eyes at this point–duck in their seats, some like Tidus going to extreme and hiding all the way under the desk.

The professor paused in his firing and began to twirl his guns again, his maddening smirk widening. "I don't give a fuck if you don't like history. I don't give a fuck if you don't like me. Hell, I just don't give a fuck about you period," he replied nonchalantly, hunching at that last bit. "But I do give a fuck about one thing: my munni. And I don't get _my_ munni for teaching you little bastards if you don't learn. And you don't learn if you don't pay attention. And if you don't pay attention, I don't get paid. And when I don't get paid:"

He twirled both guns at once into an upright position before bringing both arms outstretched at both of his sides and bringing them together in front of him, let another few rounds go but this time at a target, causing the students to cry out, duck and act accordingly.

The bored teen sat up straight, and his face would have been hilarious if Sora wasn't so frightened of their crazed professor. He looked half sleepy, bewildered and upset all at once as the arms of his sunglasses shattered away from his frames, making the body of the glasses fall to the ground with a 'clank'.

"My babies!" he snapped before looking up at the professor.

Xigbar only smirked as he stared him down.

"I think we got an understanding, " he growled in a nasty, humorous whisper, winking at him.

* * *

"I'm serious!" Kairi exclaimed, looking at Selphie and Ri as she told them the same story she'd been telling to everyone that had yet to go to Xigbar's class for the millionth time that day.

They group was at lunch now, and while History, the class Professor Xigbar taught, had been quite a–strange start, the rest of the classes had so far, been uneventful.

"He shot the poor guy's glasses straight off!"

"How is he allowed to have those in school anyway?" Selphie frowned and Wakka rolled his eyes.

"This is Kingdom Hearts, yeah? We've got a professor that actually teaches a 'Gifted' class (for students with odd/magical/elemental abilities), so I don't see why we can't have a psychotic history teacher that likes shooting guns at his students."

"He's been here for years," Riku added, taking a sip of his milk. "Seph said he's been here since his days in S.O.L.D.I.E.R. He, along with Professor Saix, use to be in the same unit with my dad."

"That still doesn't mean he should have a gun," Selphie insisted and Ri finally burst out laughing. "Poor Reno though! He's such an idiot. I was wondering why he was so upset during second period. He bitched about those stupid glasses the entire time to Rude."

"Rude," Roxas cut in, glaring at Ri. "Isn't that one of–"

"Oh don't_ you_ start," Ri sighed, tossing her sandwich down on her tray and rolling her eyes. "Will you just let the entire thing go and go kiss and make up? You haven't even gone out with Axel for two days and you're already acting like you're some committed, married couple. Knock it off!"

"I have a right to be mad Rikku, he's just playing around with me!" Roxas snapped then after thinking about it a moment, added. "And I am **_not_** his damn boyfriend!"

Ri shrugged and went back to his lunch while Kairi looked at him seriously. "He does that with everyone, so don't take it so personal."

"Kairi!" Selphie squealed looking scandalized and the red head only shook her head. " It's not some big secret. He is and Roxas deserves to know that."

"But you can see this is making Roxas upset–why would you say something like that," Sora frowned.

"Because she likes to dwell on the misery of others and wants to make matters worse?" Riku suggested and the table glared at him. He raised an eyebrow. "I was playing." Though he didn't sound like it in the very least.

"It's okay, I'm glad she told me," Roxas sighed, stabbing his food with his fork. "Wouldn't want to waist me time, afer all."

"But you don't know if you're doing that yet Roxas, you're just going off of hearsay, and I've already told you that going off of her hearsay isn't exactly the _wisest_ thing to do," Riku snapped.

"What's_ that _suppose to mean?" Kairi snapped at Riku and the boy only glared at her with his usual cold expression. "Nothing Kairi. I'm only _playing_," he replied in a cool demeanor and her eyes flared up.

Meanwhile at a table across the lunch room, Sephiroth watched his 'pet' intently as Cloud tried hard to ignore him, pretending to actually be interested in the stories their best friend Zack, a handsome blue eyed senior with sapphire eyes, was telling in an animated fashion, making the others at their table, Tifa–a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, Reno, and Rude–a bald with eyes Sephiroth couldn't remember because the fool was always wearing those forsaken sunglasses.

Sephiroth gazed at the latter three of the four distastefully before he continued to watch the blond, who was looking over at Zack's tray of food, his eyes reflecting his hunger as he watched the food intently–and this made him smirk inwardly. His poor kitten was suffering–but he'd chosen to do so, after all.

Zack caught Cloud staring and in mid sentence, changed the subject. "Hey kitten. Want some fries?"

"No," Sephiroth told him matter of factly, rounding on him. Zack, along with the rest of the table, looked over at him while Cloud only continued to stare at the tray, no longer seeming to be staring at the food as his frown deeped just by hearing Sephiroth's voice.

"I've already told Strife that if he wanted to eat, he will take it from me only."

Zack raised an eyebrow and Tifa frowned at him. "Sephiroth! You can't force Cloud _not_ to eat just because of a stupid little bet!"

Sephiroth didn't honor the girl by looking at her. He was not fond of the girl by any means–hell, he wasn't really fond of about 1/3 of the table actually–only Cloud and Zack,– and even the ever persistent yet on some annoying level, Reno were actually 'allowed' to be in his presence on a regular basis.

The remaining two were only there by pure circumstance: the girl was a friend of Zack's and had a silly crush on Cloud that annoyed the living shit out of him. And the bald one was Reno's best friend and followed the red head everywhere, _including_ the bathroom.

Though Sephiroth never really referred to anyone as a friend–just associates. Or in the case of his 'friends' close associates. And Cloud? His code name was 'S.L.A.V.E.–whether the blond was aware of it or not was not Sephiroth's main concern however.

He took a sip of his bottled water–because Sephiroth did not really like carbonated drinks and quite frankly, he was 'too good' to be seen drinking out of a damn carton–and finally, after a few minutes of silence (and letting the girl stew in her own anger of not being addressed as if she were important) he finally answered.

"I'm simply following the terms of the arrangement: He is to obey my every whim until the end of this day. And as such, I will tell him when he can eat, sleep, and if I so desire it, shit as he is mine to control and mine to command."

Tifa scowled at him but he still didn't look at her. Actually he looked at Cloud, smirking at the blond, who was glaring up at him now, growling slightly. "Though if Cloud did everything I said so willing–well he wouldn't be Cloud then would he?"

He moved a few stands of the teen's spiky hair and Cloud pulled away from him in an annoyed fashion, slapping his hand away. Sephiroth's smirk widened but he pulled his arm back, never the less.

"Strife is already aware of the terms of his lunch so if he'd like to eat, then I suggest he'd stop being so stubborn and accept his milk."

Reno glanced over at Cloud, tilting his head to the side. "Come on Cloud, milk's not so bad. Think of it as going with the 'theme'. Cats can get full off of it–you probably could to. I guess. But damn I'm happy I'm not you cause I would need like, five cartons–and maybe a little catnip cause milk just really doesn't seem all that–"

"Re-no!" Zack shouted in an annoyed fashion, punctuating the boy's name. He looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Shut. Up."

"...Oh. Yeah. Fine...okay. Ass."

Zack tossed his fork at him and Reno ducked it, both pretending to act normal as it hit a short haired blond in the back of the head, making him turn around and glare back at them.

"Cloud, I know Sephiroth's being a jerk, but just go on and drink some milk," Tifa smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at her. And he did. Only he still looked pissed off. She ignored the demeanor and gave him a thumbs up. "It can't be that bad! Unless it's spoiled or something. But not even Sephiroth's is that mean."

"He's worse," Cloud snarled in a low voice and Reno reached over the table and thumped him in the forehead, making Cloud look up at him like he would mame. "Stop arguin and drink some damn milk! Before you openly drool on our food. Cause fuck you, I'm eating mine."

"Reno!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Cloud? Please?" Tifa persisted, squeezing his shoulders a bit and giving a frustrated snarl, Cloud slapped away from her roughly, rounding on her. "For the love of–_no_, Tifa, I'm **_not_** excepting Sephiroth's milk because_ I. Will. **NOT**_! Suck his damn dick in front of the entire damn _lunchroom_!"

Well the entire room turned their attention on that one and Tifa looked over at Seph horrified as Reno burst into uncontrollable laughter, Zack hiding his face behind his hand as he ducked down in his own seat and tried to pretend he just wasn't sitting there while Rude, simply shifted his sunglasses on his face, gathering his tray and simply walked off to sit somewhere else for the time being.

Sephiroth, as usual, just wasn't fazed at all. He only continued to sip on his water, eyeing Cloud's every move as the blond glared hatefully at him, meeting his eye contact head on, scowling deeply.

The awe struck lunch room remained quiet until a lone feminine voice could be heard grumbling from Sora's table "I swear to god, I'm not related to him."

* * *

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to add me to your collection!" Roxas snapped, as his keyblades connected with Axel's chakrams, both struggling for dominance as they pushed against each other, his keyblades in a 'x' in front of him while Axel's weapons were on either blade, licks of flames trying to touch Roxas' face to make him give in.

The pair were in their psychical education, the professor, a man with long blue hair, startling amber eyes like Riku's father and a large 'x' scar right between his eyes that spread out on his forehead watched them intently, his assistant and co-teacher, a tall, lanky...something with long floppy hears watching as well, though he looked a little worried.

For their first day, the professor–Saix–insisted that they wouldn't begin light: they'd go straight into their first lesson (and according to what Riku told Roxas earlier, the only lesson unless the assistant, Goof, was teaching)–combat.

Roxas was rather looking forward to it until he realized he'd been paired off with Axel, who was no longer in his playful mood.

Actually, he'd seemed to be rather irritated and angry at Roxas and before too long, Axel had thrown down his wooden practice swords, pulling out a pair of red and silver chakrams out of literally _nowhere_, flames swirling around him–and making the entire room leave the floor quickly, backing up against the wall and out of the way as they watched the ongoing feud of words and weapons in alarm.

At this point, Roxas had discarded his own wooden swords–not willingly however as Axel had literally, burned them out of Roxas hands. And though he wouldn't admit it, the boy was actually amazed at how well Axel could control his powers–he never once touched Roxas' skin, only the swords in his hands.

But never the less, this pretty much left him defenseless and Roxas didn't remotely know how he'd done it, but when Axel made a move to bring his weapons down on him from above and Roxas put his hands up defensively, realizing the professor had _no_ intention of stopping Axel despite his assistant's pleas for him to step in, he'd somehow pulled out weapons of his own.

Keys. Two large, big keys. One black, one white, both in different designs. And amazing, they'd blocked the chakrams and sent Axel back a bit.

They paused, staring down one another as Saix showed real interest for the first time in the matter, explaining that Roxas had produced something called a "Keyblade". But before he could really go further in depth with his explanations, Axel had gone back on the offensive...and they'd been fighting for the last forty minutes.

"I _told_ you! He, doesn't _mean_ anything!" Axel snarled, pushing Roxas back from him and taking the advantage, swiping his weapon at his stomach, twirling it with his fingers when he missed, on the defensive now as Roxas threw a combinations of swipes of his own.

"And I _told_ you! That's not the point!" Roxas snapped, swinging aggressively now. "I don't care if he doesn't mean anything Axel–I care if _I_ mean something! I care if you're just using me just like you do everyone else or if you were generally interested in me other than a quick–fuck!"

He'd hit his mark on his last word, sending Axel sliding backwards, the red head keeping on his feet before twirling his weapons again, raising them above his head, his emerald eyes blazing in fury as he glared at Roxas.

"Damn you! You're **exactly** the same!" he roared, letting out an angry war cry as he sent his chakram's flying at him, Roxas barely being able to block them from hitting his face as they were coming at him at a high speed, the weapons coming back to their master as he dashed forward, scrapping them along the ground, before he repeated the action, only this time pillars of flames from the ground at Roxas that followed him no matter where he moved to dodge out of the way as Axel pursued him.

"I've _tried_ damn it! I don't know any other ways to get you to see that I'm _sorry_," Axel snapped finally, crossing his arms over his chest and pausing in his running, shot them out to his sides, throwing a wave of flames at him that the blond leapt over–but barely. "You're so damn _stubborn_ that you can't _listen!_ You won't read more depth into what the fuck I'm saying! You're just like everyone else! Judging me, coming to your own damn, shit n ass conclusions when you don't really no the first thing about **_anything_**!"

With that last word, Axel sent Roxas sprawling backwards, the blond landing on his back and skidding across the floor all the way to the far wall, his keyblades spiraling out of his hands and away from him. Leaving him completely at Axel's mercy–and stunned by his words.

Axel glared down at Roxas a moment longer before twirling his chakrams one last time, put them away in a puff of flames before turning on his heels and storming out of the gym–leaving everyone stunned.

Saix only raised his eyebrow, smirking in demented glee. "Class dismissed."

* * *

While this was going on, in another class, a blond happily continued on in his own little world, a gentle smile on face as his delicate, thin, fingers, continued to strum his sitar as the entire class watched.

He had blond hair that was shiny, placed in odd spiked up mohake of sorts. He wore a pair of navy blue jeans and a loose fitting gray cotton shirt with some kind of odd symbol on the front in aqua blue. Absolutely no shoes–but who feet and toes were perfect it seemed, pedicured to perfection with a thing gold anklet adoring his left ankle.

He waited until the entire class was ready, simply strumming a few melodies , eyes closed, humming lightly in a sweet, calm tone until the entire room was silent and he had their undivided attention.

He finally stopped playing, opening his eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful forest green, his rose colored lips parting into a smile, two rows of perfectly aligned, pearly white teeth catching a light sparkle as the sunlight hit them just right through the huge widows against the far left wall.

The girls all swooned, sighing in unison before a few giggled while most of the guys rolled their eyes and grumbled.

"Good afternoon everyone," the blond began in a smooth, slightly high in octave (for a guy anyway) tone that made the girls giggle again. "I'm Demyx. Don't call me professor–it makes me feel old." He made a face that looked absolutely adorable and the girls 'awwed' accordingly, making the guys groan again. "I'll be your music liberator for the first half of the semester–oh full, to those who were willing to put up with me for a year."

A few lucky girls giggled while a handful of others grumbled, looking at their schedules to see what they had next semester, trying to see if they could get that fixed somehow.

"We'll have a simple day today. When I call you forward, I'd like you stand before the class and sing everything about yourself," he smiled, looking around the room again before zeroing in on a certain rather petite teenage boy with short silver hair in the back while it was very long–so long in fact that it covered right eye. "Would you like to start uh," he paused to look down at his seating chart that he'd tapped to the board behind him, squinting to see the names. "Zexion?"

A few girls gave Zexion jealous glares as he made his way down from the fifth step (all seating in the room went from wall to wall, in wide stair fashion, going up about twenty steps to fit everyone) looking rather annoyed that he'd been bothered already.

"Would you like to play an instrument as you sing?" Demyx questioned pushing his sitar towards him and Zexion rolled his eyes before glaring back at the minstrel. "I don't want to sing. Or play your stupid instrument. I'm only in this class because all of the intelligent ones have been filled."

The girls in the room seemed to gasp–then boo and hiss at him, one going so far as to throw her English book his way as he glared at the entire class with distaste before giving Dexyx the same glare.

"You can't know you won't like it til you try," Dexym reassured him and Zexion narrowed his eye. "Don't talk down to me. You're a still a student just like the rest of us."

Demyx rolled his eyes, not seeming at all phased by the teen. "Tis a shame! How dare I stand here and completely waist your precious time with my silly music and ambitions! Shame! Bad Dexym!"

He slapped himself very lightly in the face and smirked at the now sour look he was recieving.

"Okay okay, just stop bitching for two seconds," he began, taking that same hand and tugging the back of Zexion's shirt as he tried to walk away, pulled him close to him so that their bodies were touching before trapping him with his sitar.

"What the hell are you doing? Release me at once!" Zexion protested, trying to push him away but Dexym ignored him. "Perhapes all you need is an intervention? Afterall, you can't say you don't like playing a sitar or singing when you haven't tried. And you seem like the type that does rather appreciate a good challenge of the mind."

"Singing is by no means, a challenge," Zexion snapped but his rude demenor was simply ignored again as Demyx took his hands and moved them onto the proper places on the instrument before placing his own over them.

"Tell that to the tone deaf," Demyx replied with an overly cheerful smile and Zexion sneered as his head dropped, his hair completely hiding it now. His breath hitched quietly at the feel of being enclosed by such warmth, and before he knew it, he'd let the minstrel control his hands...control him. He Fought the urge to lay his head back on his shoulder, or grind his hips back into him as the sensation of the teen behind him moving as they played was becoming a bit much for him.

"Sing," a voice whispered in his ear and as if entranced—he simply began in a alto toned voice, soft, light. "Zexion...Zexion is my naaaame..."

The girls swooned again, and Riku rolled his eyes again as he looked over at Sora and whispered ."He's as toned deaf as Kairi."

The brunette snickered, but didn't take his eyes off the pair on the floor, the laughter fading as it went into that of jealousy–making Riku scowl at him lightly. "Sora."

A pair of blue eyes glanced over at him. "What? It's not fair! I want to play the sitting guitar thing."

Riku, hiding his relief as he had begun to take Sora's jealous look the wrong way, gave him a suggestive smirk. "You know Sora...if you'd like, you can play my _instrument _anytime you want."

Sora blushed but before he could answer, a book smacked Riku hard over the head and both boy looked over to see Kairi, who was sitting on the other side of the silver haired boy, smile at him innocently. "What Riku? I was _playing_."

"Besides," Ri cut in, looking rather disturbed as she made them all stand up, ignoring their questioning glares. "I think we have enough people playing with other people's instruments as is."

And as if on cue meanwhile behind them, Zack cringed slightly as Cloud let out a low, strangled mew as he tried to hold his cries in, digging his nails into Sephiroth's thighs as he clawed at them, the silver haired senior slammed into him again.

Punishment for not uh...drinking his milk.

Reno was watching wide eyed and mouth opened while Zack continued to try to pay attention to the song the boy down the stairs was singing.

The group of front of them, being composed of Ri, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie all tried hard to ignore whatever was happening behind them now, all of which now stand up on their row, blocking the pair out of everyone's view, pretending to be that into Zexion's song–making a few other girls in the lower rows stand and clap along.

"S-stop," Cloud half heartedly whimpered in a soft moan but Sephiroth only slammed into him roughly, making Cloud bite his lower lip to keep from crying out loudly.

"Good lord," Reno mumbled in awe as he continued to watch shamelessly, his eyes wide and his mouth slowly twisting in a smirk. "This is fuckin hot."

"Will you turn _around _stupid," Zack whispered harshly at him, not remotely turning in that direction as he reached behind Sephiroth and slapped the red head on the hard over the head.

Reno reluctantly did as he was told...cutting the pair another side glance before focusing instead on Ri's butt, which was wagging in front of him as she moved from side to side.

Smirking wide, the boy quickly shoved both hands under her skirt and gave her butt a tight squeeze, making the girl give a high pitched squeal and jump in place, causing the entire class to turn around to look at her, Zexion and Demyx included as the silver haired boy had finally finished his song, though he made absolutely no effort to pull away from his teacher.

She glared back at him, Reno snickering and raising an eyebrow at her while Zack massaged the bridge between his nose and cursed having such stupid friends.

Ri turned her attention back down stairs, a big sheepish goofy smile plastered on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry bout that! I was like, totally into that song–wanted to join in, forgot it was a solo, my bad."

"OH GOD!" a voice whimpered loudly behind them and Demyx frowned up at them in confusion while the group of teens tried to act as normal as possible, pretending they just didn't hear Cloud a moment before–or the hard slapping sounds that were following.

But Demyx wasn't convinced and finally, he let go of Zexion, missing the boy's disappointed scowl before he pulled himself together and frowned seriously, sat the Sitar down gentle on the floor and took his seat as the student teacher began to make his way up to them to investigate.

Zack, seeing this by looking through the small space between Kairi and Selphie, looked over at Cloud and Sephiroth, alarmed. "Hey guys, wrap it up" he whispered harshly. "You're attracting to much attention and I don't want to get suspended just for sitting here!"

His only reply was a mewed moan of ecstacy from Cloud as the teen leaned back against Sephiroth, wrapping his arm behind his neck while his other clung to the older teen's thigh, his black tail wrapping around his waist as the pair moved in perfect harmony, Cloud meeting each thrust with one of his own.

"Gods Sephiroth, harder, please," the blond begged, tightening his grip on his neck and thigh as Sephiroth tightened his hands on his waist and began to slam the teen down on him at a faster, harder pace, making the teen cry out with each thrust as it hit the precious spot deep within.

If this was an anime, Zack would have the biggest sweat drop by his face by now (though nothing could beat the look of horror and blush on Sora's face as he tried hard to look and/or say something to Cloud while the others looked very uncomfortable) but instead he only stared at the pair as if they'd finally lost their mind before spanking Ri on her ass–and getting a "Damn it, stop that!" in reply as she turned to glare at him, he mouthed the word 'Diversion!'

Making an 'oh' face, the girl nodded and turning back around began to sing loudly, just as Demyx had made it three steps away from them, still to far to see Cloud and Seph but close enough to hear them perfectly now unless something was done.

_(3)_"My name is: R-I- double 'ka' oo. Put all together and you got Rikku. I'm am the one, the only, original Ri," she rapped, placing her hand up after the word 'only' as Riku looked as though he might object. "Beautiful, popular – no one, can touch me!"

Demyx stopped, placing a hand under his chin and tilting his head as he paused to listen and Ri, happy to get his attention, kicked Sora hard, making him mutter an 'Ow!' before he glared over at her and she gave him a demanding look, mouthing 'Try to keep the beat and flow going–I know you're musically inclined.'

"Errr...I am: S-o- single 'er' a? And I don't like singing like the rest of us."

"K-a- pronounced 'I' re. Put all to together and you've got Kairi!"

"And I'm: S to the e to the l, Selphie. Though what I spelled was 'Sel' but that's what they call me!"

"I down right refuse, to spell my name. This song is 'wack' and you people are lame," Riku sang grumbled, pointing at the entire row.

Luckly, as the entire room roared with laughter at this, Cloud screamed and Sephiroth growled loudly as both came as one, Cloud falling forward as he went limp, Sephiroth keeping his tight grip on Cloud's hips so he wouldn't fall off his lap.

The room erupted into applause as they rested, panting, and Demyx beamed at the row in front of him. "Nice, creative even. Very interesting." he smiled before turning around and walking back down the steps toward the front of the room

They watched him intently, all giving a sigh of relief, Zack included until Demyx paused, and looked back at them all, giving a knowing smile.

"The melody of love is the sweetest song that could ever be composed," he began softly, his smile turning into a smirk. "But all the same...tell Mr. Strife to get off of Mr. London's lap. I think. Yeah...that's who was assigned up there..."

The entire row nodded, adverted their eyes uncomfortably as they all sat down finally, Ri scowling back at the pair while Cloud, panting, finally slid of of Sephiroth's lap to the left of him, Sephiroth leaning back against the wall, ignoring everyone around him as he too, continued to pant.

Reno took out a small packet of something and hitting it a few times, held it out to both. "Need a cigarette?" he joked.

Everyone glared at him.

This–well the singing that is–went on for the rest of the class until a chime rang and everyone groaned, not wanting to leave. This made the student teacher smile as he gave them all a smile bow. "That's all for today. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me! Otherwise you can go."

A bunch of girls dashed to the front, Selphie and Kairi included, as the brunette had pulled the girl with her.

Riku and Sora watched them for a moment until hefelt a light touch on his shoulder and turned to see who was trying to get his attention. His breath caught in his throat when Zexion gave him a small lopsided smirk of sorts and gestured with his finger to follow him.

Sora looked back at Riku who was glaring daggers at the teen and reluctantly, obeyed, following him downstairs, wanting to hide in a hole as he could still feel Riku's eyes on them.

The two stepped right outside the door, shutting it softly behind them before Sora leaned back on the wall while Zexion watched him closely, his arms crossed over his chest. Neither said a word for a while and Sora shifted in discomfort. This was...awkward.

"Axel felt that Kairi might try to stop him, so he sent word with me: meet him at the beach after school."

Sora looked at him confused. "What, why would she try to–"

"You left." the teen replied suddenly, cutting him off.

Sora looked back down at his shoes. "Had too."

"Because of one little kiss?"

"Because of Riku."

"I see," Zexion nodded slowly, his serious expression never wavering as he continued to watch the boy fidget uncomfortably.

"Had I know that Riku was your boyfriend, I may not have kissed you in the way I had," the silver haired teen began thoughtfully, stroking his chin in a thinking manner. "Had Kairi told me that part, I would have tried to steal your affections the old fashion way."

Sora looked up at him bewildered. "Riku's not my boyfriend. And what do you mean 'Had Kairi told you'? Told you what?"

"I apologize for causing a rift in your friendship then," Zexion continued, ignoring his question before he stopped stroking his chin and turned his attention back to Sora, giving him a predatory gave though he still looked serious. "Though I'd only be lying if I said I was sorry for my actions Sora. I wanted to kiss you."

The brunette pressed himself against the wall, the silver haired boy closing in on him as he brought his face inches away from Sora's face, his eye becoming heavy lidded while Sora's stayed wide, watching his every room, his left leg bending up slightly, preparing for a well aimed shot just in case.

"Don't bother, I'm prepared this time," Zexion joked, running a slow trail up the thigh of the leg Sora was planning to kick with, making the boy shudder. "No, I wanted you then. And I want you now. To touch you. Control you. Hear that sweet voice of yours scream with ecstacy as you wither underneath me."

Sora adverted his eyes to the side, feeling_ real _uncomfortable now, looking for something–anything—to smack this guy over the head with.

"Kairi just gave me a way to start things, gave me an excuse to capture those delectable lips of yours. But now..."

Sora's went wide eyed and tried to become one with the wall as a book, a bookbag and a sitar all connected with Zexion's head at the exact same time, making the boy fall to his knees, crying out in pain.

Sora blinked and looked up to see Kairi glaring down at the boy with a hand on her hip, the other buried in her bag, preparing to pull another one out and Riku, completely book-bagless, smirking in a smug fashion down at the teen.

Both looked up at Sora in unison who gave them a questioning glare.

"...I thought he was forcing himself on you," Kairi replied simply while Riku placed his hands in his pockets and replied. " I was just _playing_. Really."

Then the trio looked over at Demyx who was now looking over at Kairi and Riku, his sitar still sitting on top of the boy's head as he hadn't drawn it back up yet. "Oh...you were trying to stop them too I see. Though–I was just jealous."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Sora and his two best friends were resting on the beach now, all sitting at Riku's favorite spot, Sora and Kairi sitting on the tree while Riku leaned against it as they all stared out into the ocean–just like old times.

They all had walked home together at first, minus Tidus and Wakka who stayed behind for Blitzball practice. But Ri had hopped in a car with her friends, Yuna and Paine, going who knew where. Selphie had skipped out of going to beach in favor of another activites, though Sora had a sneaky suspicion she went to go watch Tidus.

Sephiroth had gone out to play pool with Zack and Reno as the raven haired one of the trio wanted to have a long talk with him about Cloud–who had disappeared off somewhere to get away form Sephiroth for a while. And his cousin Roxas had amazingly, gone off after Axel once he'd spotted him walking home. Sora had noticed Kairi get slightly apprehensive as she too, ran after him, calling that she would catch up in a bit but he'd ignored it and with Riku, made their way to the beach.

And as promised, the girl, though looking worried (and paranoid as she kept looking around) had joined them and it was only the three of them.

And all three had to admit that it felt rather nice, despite the obvious friction.

But at least for the time being, his best friends were being civil. They were engaged in a mild conversation about something he wasn't really interested in, Sora himself waiting, patiently, as he continued to watch the ocean. He didn't have to wait to long.

He saw a lick of flames out of the corner of his eye and making up an crappy excuse, he excused himself. He didn't notice Kairi looking around like a mad woman almost knowingly, as if looking for something–or someone– before he disappeared behind a peir.

"Let's follow him," she replied, still looking around.

"Let's not," Riku snapped matter of factly. Kairi looked down at him, tilting her head slightly before smirking at him.

"Ri-ku," she began in her usual innocent tone.

"What Kai-ri," the silver haired boy replied in his usual cool demeanor.

"What would you do if I gave Sora a Paopu Fruit?"

* * *

Cloud rocked back and forth impatiently, listening to the soft ringing that filled his ear before a gentle voiced finally answered. "Hello?"

"...Aerith?" he replied.

"Oh hello Cloud!" she replied with a little excitement. "How are you?"

"I've...been better," he sighed, swatting his tail out of his way.

"Oh? That's too bad," she replied sympathetically.

"Listen, Aerith–is Leon there?"

"No, sorry. He went to go run an errand for me so I can finish dinner."

Cloud fell silent, his disappointment almost making him want to scream in frustration. He'd really wanted to talk to the brunette.

"Cloud? Listen, If there is something wrong, please, you can talk to me. I'll be more than happy to listen."

"No Aerith," Cloud sighed. "T-that's alright."

"Cloud," she countered, in a stern tone, sounding as if she were chastising him. "There is obviously something wrong. And whatever it is, you're very upset. I may not be Leon but I can help, really! Just tell me what's the matter. Please? I'll be worried if you don't."

There was a deep silence between them–one of understanding–and before he knew it, Cloud was telling Aerith exactly what was on her mind.

After about another half an hour and finally saying goodbye, she looked at the phone a moment longer before slowly bringing it down on the receiver, looking up with an worried expression when Yuffie entered the room.

"That old man–causing the engine to blow up in my face," the young girl grumbled, whipping a bit of smug off her arm before looking up at Aerith and frowning, placing her hands on her hips. "And what's wrong with you?"

"I just talked to Cloud," she began slowly and Yuffie's mood didn't let up. "Talking to Cloud makes you upset? How come?"

"Not talking to him–it's what he told me. About his little 'friend' if that's the title he deserves."

"Who? Soapnbox?" Yuffie frowned thoughtfully and Aeirth shook her head. "Yes. I'm very worried about Cloud's well being now. It seems that...well...his friend did something to him that has him terribly upset."

"Oh?" Yuffie replied, taking a seat a the kitchen table and taking an apple out of the bowl. "What'd he do?"

Aeirth looked very uncomfortable for a few minutes and Yuffie, picking up on it instantly, slammed her fist on the table, her eyes wide–and making Aerith jump literally out of her thoughts. "He **_didn't_**!"

"Now now, Cloud said he really didn't want to make a big fuss," Aerith began in an unsure tone but Yuffie was far too gone to listen to reason. "Don't make a big FUSS? Aerith–he _forced_ himself on Cloud!"

"But Cloud said that they'd already done it before hand!" Aerith pleaded. "The Sunday he'd arrived–he said urm..Sephnot locked him in his room and..." she went silent and Yuffie's eyes got wider. "**_What_**?"

"I think it's one thing to do that in the privacy of one's home... but he did it front of the entire class today–and all because he's lost a bet."

"A _bet_? He _raped_ Cloud in front of _everybody_ because of a stupid **_bet_**!" Yuffie screamed.

"Yuffie, please calm down. I'm sure that's not–"

"Ooooh no! I _told_ Squall Cloud needed him! And did he listen to _me_? Nooo," Yuffie snapped, slamming the apple on the table as she flipped to her feet and started for the door.

"Oh Yuffie–where are you going?" Aerith called with worry.

"To tell Leon! I know he wanted an excuse to go see him and now, he's got one: saving Cloud!"

She disappeared and Aerith stared after her, very worried now. "Oh dear. I believe I just made things worse."

* * *

"What would I do if you gave Sora a Paopu fruit," Riku repeated the question, pretending as if he were really thinking about it. Then he hunched. "Kairi, if your stupid little plan to make Sora hate me didn't work, what the hell makes you think giving Sora a stupid piece of fruit will?"

"Well it's not like you guys are going out, so why should it matter what I give Sora," she teased though her eyes were flashing with irritation.

"Who said we weren't going out," Riku retorted and Kairi laughed. "Please. Sora may have forgiven you–but not _that_ much."

"How would you know Kairi?" Riku replied, smirking at her as he gave her a side look. "You weren't there when Sora was sleeping with me."

Kairi scowled at him. "Sleeping with you?"

Riku hunched. "It's only a matter of time before Sora finds out the truth Kairi. You better concentrate less on what Sora and I do in our free time and more on how you're going to lie your way out of your own mess."

Kairi gave him a smug smirk. "You keep inferring that I had something to do with what happened between you and Sora. Yet, you can't prove a thing. Must be–frustrating."

"Yeah," a very familiar voice replied in a taunting voice and boy instantly recongized it to be Axel's–though upon inspection, the couldn't see the flaming red head anywhere.

"It _was_."

At that moment, a certain brunette came storming back on to the beach, rapidly making his way toward them. They both watched him intently now, Riku being the first to notice , Riku noticing him by simply giving the boy a back glance through his bangs while Kairi turned fully around to stare at him. She smiled.

"Sora! Hey, where did you–"

"Axel told me **_everything_**," he snapped, glaring daggers at her and one could see that her heart skipped a beat as her face completely fell, looking around everywhere for said red head before looking at Sora again.

"Axel...what?" She began, sounding as if she didn't understand. "He told you what?"

" Zexion. After this morning, he had a talk with him. And he told him everything. And he told me!"

The color drained form Kairi's face as she jumped down from the tree, trying to compose herself. "Sora, just calm–"

"Tell me!" he snapped, pulling away from her as she tried to touch his arms in a comforting manner. "Tell me why you would do that to that us. Why did you try to sabotage me and Riku!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_As always :makes chibies wave: Thanks for the Reviews! I appricate them a lot!  
Good lord, that was a looong chapter. It took me a week to write it and I still didn't include everything I wanted! A few explinations:  
In the story:  
(1)_ The Mickey Mouse Head/Insigna  
_(2)_ The Heartless Insigna  
_(3)_ For those who watch Winnie the Pook, Tigger always spells his name "T-I-double'ga' er!" I've always thought that was cute but my friend actually made a rap out of it and so...it's kind a salute to Winnie the Pooh and private joke all the same.

**1.** _You know you're all wondering "WTF?" by now. I will explain in the next chapter exactly what Axel did and how he found out all the information. I'll also explain where Roxas went to, so don't worry._  
**2.**_ Leon's going to be playing a bigger role pretty soon, along with the Trav. Town gang._  
**3.** _Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship will be explained further in upcoming chapters. Yes, it is odd--but that's mostly in part because of Seph._  
**4.** _No, it won't really be ZexionxSora so stop glaring at me._

**Next Chapter:**  
_In the words of Dave Chappelle: Gotta Bitch! Axel schools Kairi in the art form of: Don't get mad, get even. We finally get to find out exactly what happened four years ago and Sora's reaction! Will this be the chance Riku was waiting for? Will Kairi be left in the dust? Will Axel ever get back with Roxy? So much to know...so little time. :Evil Laughter Ensues:_

_I hoped you all enjoyed and please continue to leave feedback because my Axel chibies are despressed without his Roxas chibies._


	11. Chapter Ten: Revenge Part 1 Lament

**Author's Notes:**  
_Wow. This chapter ended up being long and that was so not my intention at all. Actually, I was kinda surprised at how long it ended being so I had to cut out the bar sceen with Sephiroth and gang--or pretty much anything that didn't have something to do with the Kairi/Riku/Sora thing. But then again, I figured I should concentrate on that in this chapter anyway. More notes at the bottom and I hope you enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_

**Chapter Ten: **_Revenge Part 1 (Lament of Innocence)_

* * *

_**Earlier that Day...**_

* * *

There were three very important things that should be known and always remembered when dealing with Axel:

1. He was a sexy beast, and therefore, did not under any circumstance appreciate those who decided to get in the way of said sexiness. After all, he got what he wanted and what he wanted he got–so you know. Zero Tolerance.

2. He's a pyro. So it doesn't take a lot to piss the guy off. (Not that you should want to piss of guys with power to control flames in the first place.)

3. Once said pyro is pissed, 'forgiveness' is not in his vocabulary.

So one could say Kairi had it what was coming to her. She had obviously forgotten the way her cousin was: hell, he was the one that schooled her into the whole philosophy of 'Don't get mad, get even.' (Then you dance on said person's corpse while peeing on their grave...) But then again, with Axel it was probably more along the lines of 'When I get pissed of, then I get even.'

But alas, he thought his baby cousin would have known better. He thought that he'd taught her well– that she knew better then to toy with her master, challenge him. But then again, he also thought she would have learned by know that Sora just didn't like her she wanted because the boy– whether he was aware of it or not– had fallen madly in love with her best friend.

Blonde. (**Chibi Axel Note: **_This is what I call that Riku kid. Got it memorized?_)

But this _was_ Kairi. And as sweet and kind and loving as she was– well– used to be before he got involved with her life (he should patten the phase "I've created a monster!") the girl could be a little naive. Or maybe it was stubborn. Or in denial... Either way, Axel didn't really care by this point. The student had to be schooled again, had to remember exactly why he was the 'master' in the first place.

And that moment began just as soon as Axel waited for Vexen to pass by him in the hallway, on the way to his second period class before he pulled him into the men's bathroom.

"Ow! Damn it Axel, not so rough," Vexen whined as he collided with the bathroom wall hard, sticking his lip out in a pout as he slapped his shoulder playfully while batting his eyes. "We're in school."

The pyro was not amused.

"How much," he hissed.

"Hmm?" Vexen frowned in confusion, sticking his finger to his mouth as he nibbled on the tip thoughtfully and tired to pull off the doe eye effect.

"Stop being coy, stop acting like a flaming homo, and tell me _how much_!" Axel snapped.

At this moment, Vexen's 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' persona melted in a matter of seconds, the goofy smile he'd had plastered on his face faltering dramatically as his eyes became heavy lidded while his entire demeanor become cold.

"She isn't paying me anything," he replied in a slightly deeper, yet even alto voice, void of all cheerfulness or playful tone.

"Bullshit," Axel snarled but Vexen only shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall, mumbling a few words before he conjured a rather large and oddly shaped ice shield in front of his person he turned around to face Axel again.

He knew the red head all too well and he also knew what type of elemental powers he possessed– and how reckless he would be purposely when he was pissed off.

"Dear me, the boy must mean quite a lot to you if your this upset. I suppose I shouldn't blame you: that new blond is rather oddly adorable. However, I regret to inform you that twisted cousin of yours didn't offer me a single thing for my–services."

"Then why the hell did you _do_ it?" Axel snarled angrily, sending a lace of flames around them, melting the shield in a matter of seconds–though the blond simply conjured another, stronger version of it.

Vexen merely tilted his head to the side slightly, his blond hair gently brushing across the side of his face. "Zexion asked me to. Simple as that."

"...What," Axel stated while his eyebrow twitched in pure annoyance as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Kairi sent Zexion an instant message through his cell phone," he replied simply, watching the red head carefully. "I haven't at a clue what it said, so don't bother asking me. He simply asked me if I was willing to do a favor for him and being the current situation we're in–"

"What that you're his little bitch?" Axel snipped. Vexen glared at him. "We're best friends and nothing more. Best friends– with benefits. 'Boyfriend' and 'romantic relationship' is not in our vocabulary."

"You must be so disappointed," Axel retorted in a nasty manner and Vexen returned it with a soft smile. "It was _my_ idea. I'm already interested in someone else. Zexion just helps pass the time and tends to my needs. Just as you did. Now may we get off the subject of my love life– and continue with your own faltering one?"

Axel glared at him, his eyes becoming slits of emerald as flames incased his fists before he flexed his fingers slowly as he prepared to pounce. "Fine," he hissed. "Then say something that won't make me hurt you. Cause after this morning I'm reeeeally fond of the idea, Vexen."

Vexen gave a very small but sly smile. "Oh. This morning. Yes well–Kairi didn't pay me for that either. I just like to tease you."

He placed the shield in front of his face, putting a little more of his elemental strength behind it as he blocked the flames before lowering it. "Anger management. It does _wonders_ for people like you, but very well. But I digress, I was sent by Zexion–not for you but to see exactly what Kairi was hiding."

Axel frowned. "Hiding?"

Vexen nodded solemnly. "It seems that Kairi did not make it known to him of the little boy's return. I suppose not. She seems rather possessive for something that doesn't belong to her."

An idea popped in Axel's head as his eyes narrowed still and a slow, cruel smirk formed on his lips. "I see. Vexen– what would I have to do to get you to give me all you got?"

Vexen frowned. "All I have?"

"Your info. Four one-one. How much you want?"

"And we're back to the question I see. Mmm. I have been needing a– more advanced stethoscope. Fine. Four-thousand munni."

"Three-thousand."

"Four thousand."

"Two thousand, five hundred."

"Four thousand."

"Two thousand."

"Read my lips Axel: Four thousand," Vexen snapped, sounding out the last two words for the pyro as his eyes narrowed. "Or my lips? Are sealed."

Axel rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh before he literally shattered the blond's ice shield with his fist, his hand engulfed in flames before he grabbed the boy around the neck and slammed him against the wall, the flames going out as soon as he touched the boy's skin however, he kept a low heat radiating from it.

Vexen hissed in agony, trying in vain to pry Axel's hand off as the low, torturous heat began to burn his neck slowly, watching as Axel brought his other hand up to his face, engulfed in flames.

Axel was officially through being 'polite'.

"Two thousand munni, I record our conversation with my cell phone and I promise I won't burn you little ass from here to West Hell Timbuktu," Axel snarled. Vexen nodded his head nervously. "The terms sound agreeable– I like those terms. But seriously Axel–seek anger management."

Axel smirked. "Already got that. It's called 'revenge'." And without letting him go, (but at the very least, letting the heat fade from his hand of doom) he put turned released the flames he was threatening the boy with before pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and thrusting it up close to Vexen's face, the blond looking at him then at the phone with wide eyes.

"Now talk."

* * *

Twirling his cell phone in his hand, Axel leaned against the wall in the hallway, watching all the students that passed by as they left the lunchroom. Seeing his target, he grabbed the silver haired boy he'd nicknamed 'Blonde' as he walked passed, his little red haired cousin giving him a inquisitive look as she and Sora continued on to their next class.

Blonde blinked at him then frowned. "What. I don't want to be late."

"Relax," Axel smirked, dragging out the word as it came out of his mouth. "I'm sure you'll still be able to sit next to Sora. Now listen up. I need you to switch periods with me."

Blonde looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Because you have Psychical Ed with Roxas– and I have it the class after him. I want to get the chance to talk to him again where he can't run away. He keeps ignoring me and it's beginning to piss me the hell off. And since your older brother–the one that likes to were the black leather dress and has the 'cat'?"

"It's a open chest trench coat and Cloud being in a cat suit is just for the day. It was a bet," blonde frowned.

Axel put up his hands defensively. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyway, after talking to him–"

"Why were _you_ talking to my brother," he questioned looking slightly unnerved. Axel hunched. "He filled me in on a few things for the 'project' I'm working on. Now let me finish. He also told me that they're just playing with wooden swords or whatever today so I'm like 'Hey, if all else, fails, I can just_ beat_ Roxas into talking to me', ya know?"

Blonde frowned. "How will you get paired off with Roxas? The professor–"

"Don't bother. It's already taken care off," Axel muttered, waving him off. "Just switch classes with me already."

"Fine. I wanted to be with Sora in chorus anyway," he scowled. "Kairi _and _Zexion are in that stupid class with him."

Axel tilted his head to the side, giving him a taunting smirk. "You want to protect him," Axel cooed before he looked down right bored. "That's really sweet of you, but really. I just don't–eh–give a damn right now. Sorry."

Blondie scowled and Axel's face's face picked up instantly. "Right so, don't show up for class today and I won't show up for mine. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah," Riku muttered, rolling his eyes before he stormed off but Axel caught him by the arm. "Oh yeah! And since you pay so much attention to Zexion, what class is he in now?"

"Chemistry."

Axel studied him for a moment, tilting his head to the side before he slowly shook his head. Riku frowned at him. "What? He's in the class with my friend Wakka."

"Geez Blonde, you're getting your friends to stalk him? You're worse then Kai," Axel muttered thoughtfully and Riku snatched his arms away, storming off down the hallway. "And **_stop_** calling me 'Blonde'!" he yelled back before disappearing around the corner.

Axel only smirked after him before placing his hands in his pocket, made his way towards the Science Hall.

* * *

He knocked on the large wooden door loudly, looking impatient as he tapped his foot lightly on the marble floor before a older gentlemen answered the door, his eyes darting around before they settled on Axel.

He had a very long white hair and a very long white beard with a small set of round framed glass that sat right on his rather long nose. He, unlike the other professors, wore a blue rob that had no zipper, some kind of seriously outdated blue boots that had a light point at the toe and a very tall hat that sat right on top of his head to match.

Axel snorted as the man pushed his glasses up sightly and tapped his stick–or wand–against the doorframe. "Yes yes, my lad, wonderful for you to join us but you're a little late, you see–"

"I'm not here for your class, I'm here for a person in it," Axel replied in a bored, disrespectful tone.

The professor frowned slightly at him. "Oh! Yes, of course!" Then he took a long look at his outfit, noting it was a school uniform– or lack there of, as Axel's pants had light blue, yellow, and white flames on the bottom that creeped up his pant legs. His white shirt on the baggy side and untucked, opened, to reveal a navy blue shirt underneath, the tie around his at least tied around his neck but very loosely.

Axel watched him eye him for a moment before catching the professor's gaze and snapping "What?"

"Forgive me my boy, it's just that you're in a student."

"Well that took you long enough to figure out," Axel yawned, sounding bored. "What's your point?"

"My, what a horrid attitude," the professor frowned at him and Axel only hunched. "What else is new? Now what was that point again?"

He listened to the professor mutter about changing him into something he couldn't make out before he continued. "Students are not permitted to take another student out of my class room unless given specific instruction–"

"Vice Chancellor Yen Sid sent me to fetch one Mr. Zexion as it permits to an extra scientific experiment he asked to do in regards to earning extra credit," Axel replied easily, rolling his eyes for probably the ten time in the five minutes he'd stood there. Then he glared at him. "Don't tell me I have to go get a note. Cause you know, V.C. Sid already looked pissed off about something–the man always looks pissed off about something–and anyway–"

"No no lad, that's quite alright," the professor laughed, giving him a mirth filled laughed as his eyes twinkled. Then he whispered, "I understand. The Vice Chancellor can be a quite a handful when he's angry. Very well then, hold on for a moment please and I'll get him for you."

The professor stepped instead his room again before clicking the door to a close and Axel leaned himself against the wall to the left of the doorway.

He could hear the muttered speakings of the professor before an all too familiar voice replied in a stoney tone "Yes Professor Merlin." The professor said something else as Axel listened to soft footfalls coming toward the door pause. "Hmm? Extra...credit?"

Another muffled response and a moment later a boy with short laid silver hair that was very long on right side–enough to completely over that eye and reach his chin, stepped out, his cold silver eyes darting around to see just who'd disturbed him as he shut the door and took a few steps out into the hallway.

Axel watched him a moment amused as he the seemed to get drastically annoyed at being disturbed before he turned to reenter the classroom...and paused finally seeing Axel.

He scowling deeply, his long silver bangs falling more over his face as he quickly reached for the door the knob. "I don't know what you said to convince Professor Merlin that I had been summoned by the Vice Chancellor–"

Axel hunched. "Wasn't that hard."

"–but I don't have time for this," Zexion finished in a snarky tone before he touched the door knob.

A second later, he recoiled, wincing in pain before glaring at Axel hatefully. The red head only winked at him. "Didn't think you'd get away that easy, you little bastard. You and I have a lot to discuss."

"Save it Axel. I'm not to stand here and listen to you whine about your newest play thing when I have better things I could be doing," Zexion sneered, uncrossing his arms before he turned to go back into the classroom again. "Cool off the door knob so I can go in."

Axel hunched his shoulder nonchalantly. "Fine." The dull red faded from the knob and it became the color of silver again. But just as Zexioin reached for it again, Axel shot up a wall of flames, making him recoil from the door once again and turn to glare at him angrily. Axel only gave him an innocent smile–that somehow still looked like an demented smirk.

"You _said_ leave the doorknob alone," he said matter factly, batting his eyes.

Zexion looked ready to explode. "Damn it Axel! I'm sic–"

"Now who's the one whining? Look, I'm getting bored here–you know unless some pretty guy is naked and shaking his ass in my face I can't pay attention. Answer my questions, I'll let you go back inside. You don't answer them, well. . ." An evil glint came to his eye. "Just can't be held responsible for my actions. Got it memorized?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, crossing his arm over his chest again before glaring at Axel hatefully, his visible eye narrowed.

"What questions do you have."

Axel nodded slowly to show his approval, taking out his cell phone and twirling it through his fingers before he began to pace slowly in front of the boy, ignoring how the boy's gaze followed his every movement.

"By the way, I'm recording this."

"You most certainly are no–"

"Either you let me record what you say for your _own_ defense, or when I play it for Sora, you'll be the one looking like the ass when I tell him what's going. You'll only make things easier for Kairi to pin the blame on you if you don't let me," Axel warned matter of factly, giving the boy a back glance as he paced away from him. He smirked a little. "Could of sworn you were smarter than that."

Zexion glared at his retreating back a moment longer before he looked down at the ground in a thinking fashion as Axel turned around to pace back, contemplating the red head's words.

Finally, he looked up just as Axel came directly in front of him. "Fine. Record it."

Axel nodded in a bored fashion, sharply turning himself around to face Zexion as he held out the cell phone to his face.

"Talk. And hurry up, cause I can't miss P.E. Got a date of sorts," he muttered bitterly. Zexion ignored that last part.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to _tell_ me what you wanted to know?"

"Oh: you're involvement in breaking up Sora and his boyfriend blonde."

"Oh," Zexion rolled his eyes, his expression screaming 'Is that all?' before he began. "Very simple–"

"Speak clearly and all scientific like. I want Sora to be able to make out ever word," Axel smiled as Zexion looked at him annoyed for be interrupted yet again.

"As I said: it's very simple. Kairi expressed to me her concerns over the developing relationship between her two best friends: Sora and Riku. She wasn't very–fond of the development and decided that she would see to it herself that the relationship was destroyed. Completely. She didn't seem to even want the pair to remain friends."

"Why?"

"She told me it was because she was concerned about one of the pair, Sora. I personally, think it was strictly out of pure jealousy. The fact that a person she was very interested in had already found someone else, and her best friend at that, got under her skin. But that's of coarse, personal opinion.

"In any case, she came to me the same night she seemed to have this conversation with Sora," he continued. "It made her quite upset and as I said, she expressed to me her interest in terminating the friendship.

"Then she asked me to do her a favor. She wanted to me to pretend I was interested in Sora. To see if I could get him to react to the personal attention I gave him, more so in front of Riku. She would handle the other boy– said something about setting things up so that he think Sora was going out with me. It as fine at first. I'd flirt with him a little here. He could tell what I was doing but–I think." Zexion frowned bitterly. "I think he really must have been interested in that Riku guy. He ignored me rather efficiently."

"However, Kairi had another idea. She had gotten Riku to his 'breaking point' and told me that she wanted me to kiss Sora–in front of Riku." He hunched slightly. "So I did–before the little brat kicked me. Not that hard–I think he actually didn't want to hurt me."

This made Zexion chuckle slightly. "He can be so adorable at times it's almost sickening. But I'm getting off topic. I suppose her plan worked–after the little ruckus in the lunch room that is. Riku told Sora he was short of down right hating him before the boy ran off. I would have comforted him–but I figured he'd blame me for everything and well–"

"Wait, why would you even want to comfort Sora?" Axel frowned, lowering the phone slightly.

Zexion smirked lightly. "When I first agreed to do this task for Kairi, she'd promised to give me 5000 in munni."

Axel whistled. "Damn, you're service is steep."

"Indeed. However. . .I'm not sure really. We'd gotten to 2500 before I no longer wanted it. I'd told her that I didn't need munni to cooperate any longer– wait I didn't inform her was that I'd become generally interested in–wait. What does this have to do with Kairi and her plan," he snapped suddenly.

Axel gave him a toothy smile. "Dunno. Just askin really."

"Well shut up," Zexion snapped sarcastically and Axel chuckled lightly, making sure he'd gotten everything he'd said on his cell phone, saving the file under 'Sora's an Idiot' before putting the phone back in his face.

"Now do me another favor and explain this whole 'Vexen was just playing thing' so I can wave it in Roxas' face," Axel replied matter of factly and Zexion rolled his eyes. "I've said my fair share for today. You didn't ask for–"

"So help me, I'll butcher that whole damn conversation when I play it for Sora if you don't do this," Axel hissed and Zexion glared at him. "You're just as vindictive as that little bitch, you know that?"

Axel smirked wickedly. "Where the hell do you think she learned it?"

"Touche," Zexion nodded and Axel lowered the cell again. "Really Zexion–how come you told me all that stuff so quickly? You usually put up a fight."

"You barricaded my only escape with flames," Zexion snapped. "And besides–I can't have Kairi pinning the entire incident on me since you're so hell bent on explaining things to Sora. I won't take the fall for her mistakes. It would ruin everything I have planned."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Everything you have planned?"

Zexion gave him a wicked smirk of his own–which worked well with the whole, hair in face, serious demeanor he had. "Now that's information I'm afraid I can't share. Can't have you sharing that with Sora." The smirk melted just as quickly. "Now do you want me to tell you about Vexen or not."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him curiously before nodded slowly and placing the cell phone back up to face.

At this rate, he might end up having to help 'Blonde' with Zexion. But then again, not really. After all, he wasn't helping blonde because he liked him–couldn't give a shit about him, as he said.

Nope. This was still all about revenge. And cookies. Cause someone was giving him a cookie for this.

* * *

"Axel! Damn it! Please just hold on!" his blond (That's right, Roxas was all his, got it memorized?) yelled after him as he sped up in his running and tackled him onto the sand, causing the pair to role around a bit and finally stop just short of the tall pier.

Axel glared up at the blond but Roxas stared back, panting, and looking slightly desperate, his cheeks flushed with a light tint of pink to his cheeks, his rosy lips in a full pout while his eyebrows were frowned up.

Good lord, the boy was fuckably cute.

"What Roxas," he yawned dully, rolling his eyes slightly and turning his face to the side, looking at a small little hill on that shot up from the island with an odd star tree that over looked the ocean.

He'd come here to meet with the brunette–not his cousin. But the blond had followed him–not that he really cared because seriously, he'd only been trying to get the blond's attention all day. But now he was actually kinda mad at him and didn't want to talk to him anymore. And him trying to tempt him with his fuckablness was only making him angrier. He hated that he was having a hard time staying mad at the stupid blond.

Stupid blond with his stupid lips and his stupid fuckableness.

His stupid blond, that is.

"Axel...I wanted to apologize," Roxas replied in a soft voice, looking down at his chest now and this caused Axel to look up at him, looking a little confused. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. Riku was right–I shouldn't just judge you because of what Kairi told me. I-I guess I...kinda got jealous and hurt when I thought you were just joking around with me. I didn't want to end up like Vexen."

Axel rolled her eyes. "Roxas, Vexen–"

"I know. He doesn't matter. That's why I was hurt Axel–because I thought I wouldn't either. But...I guess I should have given you the benefit of the doubt like Riku said." Roxas confused and Axel narrowed his eyes slightly, frowning deeply.

"...You talk to Blonde an awful lot. You keep mentioning him."

Roxas looked at him slightly surprised before it melted into a playful smirk. "Jealous Axel?"

"Very," the red head growled as he took the boy in his arms, pulling him against him as he rolled him over, the blond laughing as he pinned down to the sand, sinking slightly.

Emerald green met ocean blue before Axel leaned down and claimed Roxas' lips, devouring them hungrily. Sucking, biting, making the boy whimper before he finally pulled away, staring down at him lustfully. "Your mine Rox. Got it memorized?"

The blond, blushing deepily now, nodded as he smirked.

"...and I can't believe your brother did that Riku! In the middle of chorus class!"

"Oh come on now Sora, he's Sephiroth. You should know how he is by now."

"Maybe–but still. In front of everyone?"

"I thought it was kinda kinky."

"You would Kai," the brunette joked, making the red head giggle and the silver haired teen roll his eyes and shake his head as they walked passed the pier and toward the small island, chattering on.

Axel's eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on Kairi. He was so busy being such a sexy beast, he almost forgot about his utter revenge. Certainly he had gotten his Roxas back–but let's just face it: he was really looking forward to destroying Kairi's day just as she had yesterday. Revenge was a sweet, sweet mistress. And someone needed to get bitch slapped.

He looked back down at the blond who was looking up at him with questioning eyes, looking adorable and fuckable again.

"Rox, go wait for me over there," he pointed to a large club/tree house just a few yards away up the slop and on a small cliff that over looked the beach, just beyond a small wooden bridge.

Roxas frowned. "Why?"

"Because I promised I would meet with your cousin–no not like that," Axel laughed, the blond frowning up at him suspiciously. "I have to let him hear something."

He took out his cell phone and waved it in his face. "I promised. And when I'm done, I'll let you here it too. Besides, it's got some stuff on here that can further clear up this whole Vexen mess."

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. "Axel, I don't care about that anymore."

"But I do," the red head said matter of factly. "I don't want there to be anymore doubt between us. Nothing and nobody else is coming between us–hence me having to clear things up for Sora."

Roxas frowned at him curiously now. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Now go before I molest you–don't wanna get sand in your ass," Axel joked as he let Roxas up.

"Too late," the blond grumbled, doing a little dance of sorts before he made his way up the sand dune and towards the small ladder that led to the bridge and his destination.

Axel watched him–or rather his butt–as he left, having his own dirty little thought before standing up, dusting the sand off him, he looked down at his phone, twirling it slowly before smirking, and pointing her finger in Sora's general direction as flames swirled around it.

"Showtime."

* * *

_**And now Ladies and Gents: Present Times**_

* * *

Kairi studied the brunette in front of her closely. In the years she had known Sora, she'd never seen him look so angry at anyone, let alone at her. Nor had she seen such hurt in his eyes since she had sat with him as he sobbed in his bedroom the day of the 'lunchroom incident'.

The silver haired beauty continued to lean on the tree trunk, though now he was watching the pair closely, his face completely passive though there was a slight glee to his eyes.

"There is a difference between being 'naive' and being 'stupid', So-ra," Sora quoted sarcastically mocking Axel's tone of voice, glaring at Kairi as he said this.

"Sora," Kairi laughed sheepishly...nervously. "I don't understand–Axel–I mean– he just likes to say things. He's probably just upset about that Roxas not liking him? And he's taking it out on everyone else. I'm sure he didn't mean to call you 'naive' or 'stupid'. That's just how– "

"Stop trying to change the topic!" Sora exclaimed annoyed. "He said that _after_ he told me he let me hear his recorder–cell–thing!"

"...His cell phone?" she said weakly. She knew he had a recorder on that stupid thing.

"Yes! And it told me everything you did," Sora snapped.

"Oh!" Kairi laughed again, sheepishly. "T-that..."

"Yes Kairi, that," Riku finally cut in his cool voice sounding a bit amused though his face remained passive.

Kairi glared at him, then turned her attention back to Sora, looking as though she were a trapped rat as he stared back at her angrily.

"Kairi. Tell me _why_ you did it!" Sora demanded and the girl looked down at her shoes.

"I-it's hard to explain Sora," she stammered.

"Well you sure as hell did it, so it can't be that hard," Riku sneered and Kairi shot him a death glare.

"If you must know, I did it _because_ of you!" she sneered back and Sora scuffed, making her turn her attention back to her. "It's true Sora! I did this because of Riku–I did it for you! To _help_ you!"

"Help me?" Sora cried in a disbelieving tone. "You tried to break up my friendship with Riku?"

Kairi took a deep breath, placing her hands behind her back as she began to explain.

"Sora, you remember Tidus' party. Or maybe you don't–after all, we both know what happened that night: Tidus spiked _your_ drinks and you kept losing at twenty questions? Had you known how much liquor he was putting in the shots, I'm sure you wouldn't have taken them.

"Again, you may not remember, but I offered to take you home because I was _worried _about you. You were acting–well–drunk. A bit funny, I'll admit, but I was still worried." Then she turned to glare at Riku in an hateful, accusing manner. "But Riku **_promised_** me that he would get you home safely so I left with Rikku and Selphie to go out to the beach."

She turned her attention back to Sora, her face falling back into a nervous, yet kind expression again as he continued to glare at her, frowning. "Then two days later–you were a wreak. You didn't know what to think or feel–and I _know_ you remember that. You'd come over because you didn't know how to react to Riku. And after you told me what he did–that he'd taken advantage of you that night and you guys..." She looked painfully bitter for a moment before she took a breath and continued.

"Sora I got worried. You were just so confused about the whole thing–you didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Whether what you'd done was right or wrong–"

"But Kairi, I_ told_ you that..." he looked up at Riku, blushing lightly before he mumbled. "That I'd liked...what happened."

A brief smile formed over Riku's face while a flash of anger flashed through Kairi's eyes before she frowned at the brunette.

"Sora how can you possibly say that? You were _confused_! Axel's right about one thing–you **_are_** naive! How do you know if you _really _liked something like that when you were barely aware of it happening in the first place?"

She glared at Riku again, putting her hands on her hips. "You twisted things around Riku. I just know you did! You just confused things further the morning after for Sora so he wouldn't think what he did was wrong when you _know_ he wouldn't have done that had be been sober."

"Oh come get over yourself Kairi and just tell Sora the **_truth_**," Riku sneered, then smirking taunting at her. "You're _jealous_. End of story. You just couldn't, didn't and still can't handle the fact that I was Sora's first _everything_. His first friend. The one to give him his first kiss. His first lover. It wasn't the circumstances that bothered you–it was the fact that it happened at all– that hadn't been _you_. That's why you tried to break us apart. You were afraid because you thought our friendship_ would_ become a relationship! Admit it!"

Sora stared at her startled now with questioning eyes but Kairi only shook her head, looking smug.

"Wrong and stupid as always Riku. I thought you would have **_learned_** by now," she taunted, smiling that smug smile of hers as he glared daggers. "This had nothing to do with you Riku. Or even me. It never did. I did it on Sora's behalf.

"Because he just couldn't see the truth of what it was: that you **raped** him. That you took full **_advantage _**of his situation. But I **_did_**. And I was determined to do something about it Riku. I wouldn't let you get away with hurting Sora whether he'd realized what you'd done or not. _That's_ why I got Zexion to help me–why I got him to trick you into thinking that Sora was attracted to him. That way, you would leave Sora alone and Sora could be with someone that actually _cared_ about him and his feelings. That wouldn't intentionally hurt him!"

"But you intentionally hurt **_me_** Kairi!" Sora cried out almost desperately, and they both turned their attention, and she couldn't help but nearly melt as she saw the sad expression and hurt in those deep blue eyes.

"What you did was _wrong_ Kairi! You had no right to try to keep Riku away from me the way you did! You made us fight for no reason–you made us hate each other–you made me think Riku didn't _care_ about me anymore because of the things he said out of anger!"

"But that's just _it _Sora," she called back just as desperate, talking with her hands now, her own blue eyes wide and pleading. "I never _made_ Riku say any of those things! He said it on his own!"

"But you knew he'd say them!" Sora whined.

She looked away. "Fine. I did. And that was kinda the point. I knew he would say those things, Sora, because I **_knew_** he didn't really like you the way you liked him! He didn't love you–he was only using you for one night, maybe more if you allowed it. Had he actually loved you in the first place, he wouldn't have said all those things Sora! He wouldn't have just let things fall apart so quickly–so easily! True love is suppose to be _strong_ Sora–like the love you give to people," she smiled slightly at the thought, fighting back the grim thought that it would be an emotion he might never have for her after this. "Nothing I said, nothing I did should have mattered in the end Sora–just like it wouldn't have had it been you.

"Riku didn't trust you, he didn't love you, he gave up on you way too easy! And without any of those things, a true relationship can never, ever work! Just like that relationship: there was nothing there but lust and confused feelings. That's why I _had_ to do it Sora–because I already knew, I could already see that! But I had to show _you_–I had to prove it to you because I knew after that night in my room when you told me what happened, after you defended Riku and after I tried to tell you why it was wrong, why _all _your feelings were wrong that you wouldn't listen! I have to get you to see that Riku wasn't worth risking your heart for! That he never was and that he **_would_** be!"

There was a deafening silence as the ocean crashed into the small island, Sora staring at Kairi with utter sadness and disbelief, his mouth slightly agape while Kairi continued to look at the boy desperately–and Riku glared at Kairi like he would go into a pure 'Sephiroth' moment and stab her with a Paopu fruit at any moment given the chance.

Sora finally closed his mouth and shook his head slowly. "Kairi," he started, his voice calm again–soft. Sad. "Kairi–you didn't have a right to do that. Whether Riku would have hurt me or not had we gotten into that type of relationship–it was my decision Kairi. Not yours. If I chose to be with Riku, I have a right to be, okay?

Kairi looked utterly dismayed as he continued.

"And your wrong about him Kai. Riku–he wouldn't have done that to me. It's like I was trying to tell you: sure the way it happened was questionable but the aftermath–that was different. What we said, what we'd meant–it wasn't just 'afterglow'. It'd came from the heart Kairi. _That's _why he reacted the way he did when he saw me kiss Zexion. Can't you understand? Not because he didn't care, not because he was upset that someone else had taken his 'toy'. But because he does–or at least did–have feelings for me like that then. It **_hurt_** him Kairi. You hurt him with what you did. And you hurt me too."

She sighs, shaking her head sadly as she gives him a sad smile of her own. "I'm sorry for hurting you Sora. I am. But I was only trying to help you see things for the way they were." she laughed a little then. "And you_ still _don't. You're just far to optimistic for your own good! You refuse to believe that Riku was actually trying to hurt you, don't you?"

"Because I wasn't," the silver haired boy snapped as he walked up between the pair, glaring at Kairi hatefully. "Stop pretending you were trying to help Kairi. You're not that stupid and it wasn't that hard to understand like you're making it out to be. I said it before and I'll do it again: You. Were. Jealous! And you _still _are! You're just a selfish little–"

"Riku," Sora warned softly.

"Brat," he substituted, rolling his eyes slightly before continuing. "You wanted Sora all for yourself. You were just pissed off because Sora told you he liked me."

"I told you, I'm **_not_** jealous and it has nothing to do with that!" she snapped at him, her sad smile melting easily to that of a hateful frown as she stared at him. "Sora could have been with **_anyone_** else–they would have all been better then N egotistical, cocky, hurtful, betraying son of a bitch like _you_!"

"Turn that on a mirror bitch," Riku snapped unfolding his hands from his chest and looking as though he was ready to smack the living hell out of her at any moment.

"Both of you _stop it_!" Sora shouted, making both snap out of their argument and stared at him. He glared at Kairi first, still looking hurt but just as angry as he had before, studying her silently for a moment as she squirmed under his rather unusually intense gaze

"Leave." he stated finally, making the girl recoil both at his words and his cold tone.

"But Sora– !"

"Kairi, just_ leave_ me **_alone_**! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see–I don't even want to know you right now after what you did to me and Riku!" Sora snapped, pointing at the ocean.

"...You want her to go drown herself?" Riku mused lightly and Sora quickly pointed toward the inland. Riku snorted. The boy couldn't even be angry without being cute.

"So just...just leave right now before I say something I don't mean!" Sora shouted.

"You do mean them, you just are too nice to say them. Though if you'd like, I can ," Riku offered in a joking manner as he smirked and for once, one glare from Sora made him stop immediately and falling back into his expressionless demeanor he looked out at his little spot instead.

Kairi on the other hand, only stared at Sora as if she had been kicked in the gut before nodding obediently and still playing with her hands behind her back, she slowly walked passed him without him turning to see her go, trying her hardest not to cry.

She didn't want Sora's pity now–even after everything she'd done she knew if she cried, he'd cave in and comfort her. And for some reason, that actually bothered her though she couldn't place her finger on why. Besides, she didn't want him to do that with Riku here to make things worse. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Sora," she called softly, pausing for a moment. The brunette turned to look at her but didn't say a word.

"I really am–I mean–will you ever forgive me? " she sniffled, hopefully.

Sora glared at her a moment before looking away. "I don't know Kairi. I'm really going to have to think about that. What you did–I just don't know, okay?"

She looked as though she was about to scream something but her words faltered and with that, the girl was gone, whipping her yes with the back of her arm as she ran full speed for her home.

The pair watched the retreating girl for a moment before Sora finally let out a long sigh and spreading his arms out, fell backwards into the sand, sending up a small poof cloud in his wake looking up at his friend with a troubled look on his face. Riku only looked down at him while the brunette placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm really sorry Riku," Sora replied sadly, not looking at him anymore. "For everything."

Riku scrowed at him. "Don't you dare apologize for something she did Sora. You're the innocent bystander here. Why should you be sorry?"

"Because I shouldn't have made her worry," Sora sighed, more tragic then he already did. "She thought you'd hurt me–that you were trying to hurt me–and I suppose the way I explained things didn't help. I'm so angry at Kairi but maybe she wouldn't have done what she did if I hadn't–"

And that's where Riku tuned out.

Damn it.

Maybe 'The Bitch' was right about one thing: Sora was a little to optimistic. He would truly rather believe that what Kairi had done what she had because it was her own twisted way of protecting him from being hurt instead of the obvious or at least to him: that_ she _actually liked him and that was her way of getting a potential threat out of the way.

But then he should have known Sora would have a hard time believing Kairi would hurt him at all, let alone to that degree–it was exactly why he _hadn't _told Sora the truth. Because he figured the brunette would stick up for Kairi–that he would think that he was just trying to find some place to stick the blame for his actions again.

But that didn't matter because at the very least, Sora knew what happened, even if he still didn't know the real motives. But that would come later. After all: Kairi was _bound_ to mess up again. And this time, he'd be ready for her.

But in the mean time...he had something else to contend with.

"Hey Zo," Riku yawned, seeming bored with the whole situation as he cut the boy off, pouncing on him. Sora 'umphed!' and flicked him on the head, pouting. "That was my kidney!"

"Whatever. Hey—what do you think we had. You know? Back then?"

Sora looked thoughtful–which really made him look cute as he still looked a little sad before he hunched. "Dunno? An 'agreeable yet never official' relationship sorta'?"

"Niiiice," Riku replied sarcastically and Sora stuck out his tongue, still pouting.

There was a moment of silence between them before Riku flicked a piece of bang out Sora's face, watching it a moment before he looked directly into Sora's eyes.

"Let's start over."

The brunette looked confused. "What?"

"That unofficial relationship we had? Let's start it over Sora. Only this time," he gave him a little smile. "Lets make it official."

Sora studied him a moment before looking away rather with more sadness then he had a moment before and Riku frowned slightly. "You...don't want to, do you."

"I dunno," Sora admitted. "I like you Riku–more then just a friend I think but–I don't know if I want to try again–no. I do want to," he said quickly, as just realizing it for himself, smiling slightly before he gave another sad smile to his friend. "At least...not right now. I want to sort out my feelings completely first. I want to be sure."

Though he was clearly disappointed, Riku nodded in understand. He would much rather Sora want to be in a full blown relationship then just being in it for his own sake.

He looked up at the brunette again, giving him a suggestive smirk. "Well can I least still sneak into your bedroom and hump you in your sleep?"

Sora stared at him startled, completely confused for a moment before he frowned sadly at him. "Oh..."

Riku gave him a rather puzzled looked of his own before he frowned deeply, dawning on him what Sora was thinking beforesitting up slightly, he playfully hit Sora over the head.

"Hey!" the brunette cried, glaring up at him. "What was that for!"

_SMACK!_

"Ow!"

_SMACK!_

"Riiiiku!" the boy whined.

"Get. What. Kairi. Said. Out. Of. Your. _Mind_!" he stated matter of factly, hitting Sora with ever single word he said. "I'm. Not. _Like. _That!"

"Okay, **_Okay_**! I believe you, just stop hitting me," Sora whined, and Riku paused looking down at him while the boy took his hands from behind his back and held his head for a moment before he folded them over his chest, sticking his lip out to pout. "That hurt Riku! Why are you so mean?"

Riku raised an eyebrow for a moment, his face completely expressionless before...

_SMACK!_

"_Owchie! _Damn it Riku, why'd you hit me again!" Sora whined.

Riku rolled his eyes. "No wonder your on the bottom. Geez, you're such a girl **_So-ra_**."

He laughed as the brunette punched him on the arm and falling off of him, rolled over onto his back to lay beside him, chuckling as he took the boy's hand into his own, staring up at the sun sinking into the ocean at the horizon.

He didn't look back over at Sora as the boy looked after at him with a questioning gaze. "I can wait for you Sora," he said simply, smiling at his own words. "I don't mind. I'll wait forever if I have to. You're worth it."

The brunette let a crooked smile form over his face finally as he laughed sheepishly and blushed, relaxing as he too, looked at the setting sun now, squeezing the silver blond teen's had a little for comfort. "Thanks Riku...I promise I won't make you wait long."

"Good...cause I'm really impatient."

"But you just said–"

"I lied. Just trying to be 'sweet'. Maybe get a kiss."

"Riku!"

"Geez Sora, take a joke," Riku laughed looking over at him with a playful smile why the brunette pouted. He squeezed Sora's hand softly. "Only for you."

". . .Oh."

There was a silence between them as they turned back to continue to watch the sunset, the blush slowly disappearing from Sora's cheeks as he frowned in confusion and sitting up (but never breaking hand contact) looked over and down at Riku.

"Do...you really sneak into my room and hump me while I'm asleep?"

There was a pause.

"...Shut up Sora."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**That you all SO much for your support. My chibis are practically loosing their minds with glee. Your reviews making 'Saving the Chibis' possible. (Though no one will adopt Kairi. Wonder why...) :Bows with chibis: Thank you all so very much.  
More notes!  
_**1.**_ Believe it or not, I kinda felt sorry for Kairi after writing this. In a 'Geez, I made her kinda sad...' type of way. (Sad as in loser.) But don't worry fans. This is far from over and this definately won't be the last time we see her--or that she causes problems. It wouldn't be uh...fair. LMAO.  
_**2.**_ I know have of you wanted to strangle me when I made Sora refuse to an actual relationship but I'll get them there, I promise! Sora still has a right to be cautious though and he really needs to weigh in everything before he finally does what we all want him to.  
_**3.**_ Will Zexion cause a problem? Hmm...good question. Tee hee!  
_**4.**_ Will I cause more problems for Axel and Roxas? I'm debating this. After all, now Kairi owes Axel one. But I dunno. There going to be so many relationships in perile, what with the Selphie x Tidus thing, Riku x Sora x Kairi xZexion thing...and then there's the impending Leon x Cloud x Sephiroth thing (with a little Zack liking but staying clear out of the way on the side)--my goodness. Maybe I SHOULD make one happy couple. Yeah...I think I will...  
_**5.**_ Should I make this couple: Reno x Rikku (the girl) Or Rikku x Zack, Reno x Rufus? I need a vote on this because I don't know which would be better!  
_**6.**_ Thanks to the reviewer that sent me the song. It's perfect for the upcoming problem that I have coming...tee hee hee hee baw ha ha!_

_Okay folks, that's all for now. Huggles, smooches, and don't make me send my Kairi chibi after you. They like to pinch. And cause problems for your love life. Thanks for reading and giving me feedback, me lovely lots and it helps!_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Notes:**  
_I actually meant to update yesturday: it was my birthday and I wanted to give it as a 'gift'. But alas: I ended up getting kidnapped for the day and by the time I got home, I was too tired.That and I've been having avery mild case of writer's block. One of those weird, I havefuture chapter already planned/partially written but I need to write the properbetween chapter...moments. But I'm glad I didn't updateyesturdaybecause I was able to rewrite the beginning! But alas, I'm rambling. More author's notes at the bottom for your reading pleasure. Othewise, enjoy!_

**_Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
_Chapter Eleven:** _The Calm Before the Storm_

_**Flashback

* * *

**_

"Weku!"

The silver haired boy smiled as a red head ran up to him, giggling. She paused once she got there to catch her breath before she finally spoke. "Did you see! Did you see!"

Riku frowned. "See wha?"

"An angle moved ear!" she beamed and Riku frowned up at her. "Wha?"

"An angle!" she whined, pushing him. "Weku! An angle moved ear! He's so pwetty! Solphy says if we poke him? We one wish!"

She clapped her hands, felling over excited. "We go poke him?"

Riku gave her a skeptical look and shot his eyebrow up. Even at the tender age of five, Riku knew better then to believe_ anything_ Selphie said: this was the same girl that said 'If you flap your wings really hard, you could fly from the island.' Yeah. He'd tried it. And six months in a leg cast while his older brother teased him relentlessly? (And _not_ in a good 'ha ha' way?)

Sucked.

"Come on Weku!" Kairi giggled, pulling him by his wrist and dragging him across the beach and toward the neighborhood.

It only took them a few minutes before they were standing in front of Tidus' house with Selphie, the hyper active brunette not paying any attention to them as she stared across the street.

"Where his it?" Riku replied finally, sounding annoyed as he was sick of the girl ignoring her–and being pulled from his spot at the beach– and Selphie finally turned to them, hopping as she hugged Riku (who looked far more irritated after this) and then Kairi before pointing across the street.

"Wook Kaiwee! Woowoo! (Riku) Wook!" she squealed, hopping up in down in place and the pair stared across the street with her.

Right on the invisible border that separated the two lawns, stood the new family along with Riku's family, his mother and father talking animatedly with the two adults while their three children stood further away from the quad, on the new family's lawn.

The oldest looking one, a blond with spiky blond hair, was sitting on the lawn right across from Riku's brother, Sephiroth, both boy just...staring at one another. Not speaking a word. Not even looking enthused and well, with any type of emotion. Just staring at one another intently.

Studying one another.

The second oldest, a female with looped pigtails in the back with a few wild strands stick up in her bang and on top of her head, was doing cartwheels and half flips across the lawn, pausing ever once in a while to strike a 'ta-da!' pose as a the third and younger child, clapped with excitement and cheered her on.

The angel.

He had the same odd gravity defying hair like his older brother and the man talking to Riku's father (though his hair was a lot longer though, as were his bangs–his blond hair reached well past his face) though his hair was a chocolate brown like his mother's. He had big, wide, startling sapphire colored eyes that seemed to glow with his mirth, a light tint of pink hitting his cheeks as he continued to watch his sister.

"He's so pwetty!" Kairi whispered, looking completely in awe while Riku only tilted his head as he continued to watch.

"He wooks like a gurl," he replied matter of factly, the boy's adorable innocence making him seem rather feminie to some degree.

"Don cawe! He pwetty," Kairi snapped at him, stumping her foot.

"We poke him now?" Selphie called impatiently and Kairi quickly perked up and nodded before both girls looked over at Riku, waiting for his answer. The boy watched the brunette a moment longer befor sighing, he nodded.

The girls cheered before they ran clear across the street, not looking either way before without warning, they tackled the unsuspecting brunette to the ground, making his sister completely stop what she was doing while the entire group stared at pair bewildered just as Riku, looking both ways, began to walk across the street.

The small boy looked up at them fearfully as Kairi poked him in his side with Selphie poked him hard on his other side both squealing in happiness at the same time.

"I wis I have a pony!" Kairi squealed.

"I wis Tius woo mawwy me!" Selphie screamed happily, making the boy's sister wince at how loud she was.

There was a heavy silence after this as the everyone watched the entire moment, completely bewildered while the small brunette looked from girl to girl, terrified before his eyes became heavy lidded and he began to sniffle, his eyes watering.

Kairi frowned sadly at him then while Selphie poked him again looking over at his parents. "He boke?"

And just like that, the boy began to sob, pulls his fist from his sides and to his face, rubbing his eyes while his mother cooing at him that everything was okay hurried over to the them, his sister storming over and pulling the two girls up by their arms and dragging them away from him just as Riku finally made it up to the entire scene, pulling the brunette into his arms before his mother could.

"It kay! Don cry!" he replied, hugging him tightly while patting him on the back just like his mother did to him when he got hurt (though he never cried...). "I Weku! I proneck you!"

The brunette sniffled softly, looking up straight into the aqua blue eyes, his face stained with tears but he was no longer crying. He looked so sweet, innocent, with his face full of amazement and wonder, his mouth slightly agape. "Weally?"

"Uh huh!" he smiled. He hugged the boy again. "You be mine and me be you! Pramise!"

"Kay!" the boy said happily hugging him back around the middle. "You my Weku, I you Zora!"

"Awwwww" their mother's cooed together, Mrs. London putting a hand over her mouth while Mrs. Strife took hold of the woman's arm, both looking as though they might cry.

"You pwetty!" Sora continued and Riku made a face. "I no pwetty! I boy!"

Sora laughed before he leaned up and pecked him quickly on the cheek before beaming at him. "Pwetty!"

"Awwwww!" their mothers called again, louder this time, both husbands watching a few feet away, looking rather disturbed.

"Ewww," his sister whined, making a gagging face just as Kairi ran past her, pushing her slightly out of her way as she grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him away from Riku.

"Nu-uh! Sowa my angle Weku!"

The silver haired boy frowned at Kairi as he grabbed Sora's other hand and pulled in his direction.

"He mine!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"_Mine_!"

"I hug you no wet me mawwy Tieus!" Selphie whined, hugging the boy suddenly around the middle as the two continued to tug on him, stumping her foot when she still didn't she the dirty blond coming toward her in a suit like she'd scene in pictures.

She glared at Sora disapproving before lightening up. "I wo! I wick you! Then I get Tieus mawwy me!" And without warning, she licked Sora's cheek then quickly began looking around for her bo.

"**_Eeeewwww_**!" Sora squealed in pure annoyance, trying to worm away from the pair pulling on him just to get away from Selphie. "Sop _hat_!"

"My Sowa angle!" Kairi sobbed angrily.

"_My _Sowa angle!" Riku retorted stubbornly. "I have ferse! He mine!"

"Mine!"

"**_Mine_**!"

"**_Miiiiine_**!"

"**_Tieus_**!" Selphie screamed, not wanting to be left out before poking Sora again.

"Shut up!" a voice snapped, snatching both Riku and Selphie off the boy at once, before he slung Kairi away from the brunette and away from all three, glaring daggers at all of the four to five year old pests.

Kairi glared at Riku's older brother, Sephiroth, before running up to him, she kicked him hard in the shin before screaming "My _angle_!" and hugging Sora again, the brunette looking confused.

Sephiroth held the place that stung from her blow before he glared at her with a murderous look before it faded into an emotionless expression and he quietly made his way into his house, everyone looking after him. He was only gone a few minutes before he came back with a small box and walking up to Kairi, who looked up at him confused, he opened it and dumped a very large sand spider on top of her head.

The girl began to scream, bursting into tears as she quickly let go of Sora and began to run around, trying to swat it off while both Mrs. London and Mrs. Madison when after her, trying to get her to calm down and get the hair beast off of her head.

Ri laughed, as did Riku while his father gave him a disapproving glare. Sephiroth merely hunched.

"What. Mother said I'm not allowed to hit girls."

"I guess things really didn't change that much," Kairi muttered as she cleared her mind out of the minor travel to the past, frowning nastily already at what she was about to say. "Riku was_always _trying to take my Sora away from me."

She picked a medium sized photo from the top of a stack to her left as she sat in the middle of her bed in her dimly lit bedroom.

Ever since she'd arrived home, she'd been locked up in there, avoiding her stupid cousin that made her see red at the mere sight of him, sitting on until that moment in total silence with her now disassembled photo album, the pictures scatted around her, a small bowl sitting in front of her with dry piece of paper inside it.

She sat the picture down beside her and taking a small box of matches, stuck one, watching it for a moment before she sat it slowly into the bowl, watching with slight relief as it, along with the paper, made a small contained bon fire within it.

Then, still watching it, she grabbed a long pair of scissors to her right, clutching them as her left hand grabbed that same photo and brought it back into her view. It was just the three of them, herself on the left, hugging Sora, who was in the middle, beaming, with that damnable bastard to the right.

Though never before had him winking into the camera while he draped his arms around Sora's neck, resting his chin in Sora's head meant anything–or maybe she hadn't considered him a threat until four years prior to this moment.

Her blue eyes narrowed at the pair in the picture, the hand that was holding the scissors shaking slightly from her anger before she regained herself. Then slowly but surely, the cold expression still plastered on her face, she held the picture high above the flames and began to snip out a pattern, using great care as the piece gradually got larger until finally, she stopped, setting the rest of the picture aside while she held the one she'd cut in her hand.

Riku.

The bane of her existence. The only thing that had ever–had always–gotten in her way. In the way of destiny–what was meant to be.

Sora didn't understand–but Riku did. She knew he did. And she knew he'd do anything he could to keep Sora all to himself–keep the enviable from happening.

But she wouldn't allow it. No, he'd interfered too often, already. They all had. And they would all pay.

"He's mine," she muttered hatefully, her eyes narrowing at the picture as she slowly began to snip it again. "All mine. He was always meant to be mine. You can't have him Riku–I won't let you win. I will get you–destroy you–and anyone everyone else that gets in my way! Before you really are able take Sora away from me!"

With that last word, she snipped the final part rather harshly, watching as the smaller piece drifted into the flames, becoming engulfed. She watched with mild glee as the face of the silver haired boy melted, being consumed by licks of hunger, the flames destroying him before she tossed the rest of his photo body into the bowl and moved on to the next group shot, once again cutting Riku out of it.

Just like she'd eventually cut Riku out of their life. Then she'd have Sora all to herself.

* * *

A blond and a red head erupted into laughter as they watched the antics of one Jack Sparrow on a 42 inch plasma television in high definition. Though it was actually Cloud's birthday gift from DiZ–well–someone had to try it out, right?

And Ri was certain she could put it back before Cloud–who was upstairs moping or her parents, who'd gone out for the night, came back to find her watching her dvd on it.

They laughed again, Ri feeding Reno a few pieces of popcorn as the boy laid on the couch with her, his head resting between her chest and her stomach while his feet dangled off the other end of the couch, swinging lazily.

The red head had come over forty minutes ago and since Ri was bored, with everyone gone and Cloud being a baby, she asked him to hang out with her. He was only to happy to oblige so the pair began to watch her favorite movie as they ate popcorn.

She loved action adventure comedies–and since this one had her soon to be husband (or so she liked to dream) Johnny Deep, she was in a win-win situation.

Speaking of the actor, just as he was trying to talk his way out of being thrown overboard by the bad guy, Reno's cell phone rang, making the red head dig it out of his back pocket (with Ri slapping his hand away as he tried to cope a random feel between her legs) looking at the small screen on the outside before sighing, flipping the Razor open and answering it, Ri automatically pausing the movie so he could hear.

"What?" he replied annoyed.

"_...Where the hell are you?"_ Zack's voice snapped loudly enough for Ri to hear from the other end.

"Cloud's."

"_Why is it taking you so long to ask Cloud to come to beach?"_

"Huh? Oh **yeah**...that," Reno replied as if he just remembered, though he looked like he could have cared less. "Well, kinda forgot."

"_Forgot? That's what we sent you over there for!"_

"Yeah well...I found something better to do," Reno replied matter of factly looking up at Ri who raised an eyebrow at him.

"_You better not be messin with Ri!"_ Zack snapped.

"What's wrong with Ri?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" she called into the phone, snatching it from Reno at this point as she leaned up, who simply laid his head back down and reaching up, continued to eat popcorn.

"_He was **suppose** to be coming with us to the beach and asking your brother to come along since Cloud won't answer his cell and **you** won't answer the house phone!"_ Zack snapped.

"Oh. Well that's your fault. You know not to send Reno to do anything–he's an idiot," she replied matter of factly and the red head nodded slightly in agreement.

"Besides, I figured if Cloud didn't answer–and as you know, we have caller I.D– then maybe he didn't want to talk to you. You're interrupting my movie by the way so I'm gonna get off now. And tell Sephiroth to stop glaring at the phone like he'll melt it with his crazy demon powers because I won't let him talk to Cloud. People in hell want ice water but that's not my problem either."

And with that, she hung up the phone, pausing a moment before opening it again and placing it on a silent ringer and no vibrations before tossing it across the room and turning the movie back on, leaning back down on the her livingroom couch and going back to feeding Reno as the pair laughed as Jack was forced into the water.

Meanwhile upstairs, Cloud studied himself in the mirror, his tail swaying from side to side lazily while his ears perked up and wiggled slightly.

He'd been trapped in his room for three hours so far, still calming down from the events that happened earlier today.

Cloud frowned, his ears standing straight up while his tail did as well.

It wasn't so much–what happened. Cloud would be in down right denile if he said he hadn't enjoyed it.

No. It was the reasoning behind it. The methods the silver haired bastard used–the fact that it was in a damn classroom full of students, including his younger siblings.

Talking to Aerith had made him feel better–but not by much. The girl was nice, very sweet but he couldn't really have the 'conversation' he needed to have with her. She listened to him, yes, but he could tell that with each word he'd said, the girl had been getting very uncomfortable, not that he could blame her.

He and Sephiroth's relationship was–an odd one to say the least. They didn't abide by normal rules and do the normal things people in 'relationships' or even 'friendships' did.

It was like they were trapped in an odd game of cat and mouse. Preditory and prey. Dominate and submissive.

Sephiroth lived to get under his skin in some form or another and Cloud lived to be just down right difficult to the silvery blond. Sephiroth said 'ying' and Cloud stubbornly said 'yang'.

Sephiroth would try to get Cloud in his bed and Cloud would play hard to get, oblivious to the man's needs–even if his own were building up, ready to explode.

Which was why today had irritated him so very much.

At the beginning of chorus, he was still being difficult, ignoring Sephiroth as best he could, trying hard to disobey any and all orders the stupid asshole gave him–which surprisingly, had been nothing since the entire lunchroom outburst.

They'd been sitting there, waiting with the rest of the class for the session to begin, the professor, another student whom he'd actually had his first class with, just sitting in the middle of the lower level of the room on the floor, playing his sitar.

Cloud hadn't really been paying attention to much of anything. Zack and Reno were busy chatting with his sister–or really Reno was flirting with her while Zack was there to play 'older brother' for him if Reno got out of hand. And he really didn't care what Sephiroth was doing because he was still pissed at him and no longer wanted to look at him, as he could literally feel his gaze on him.

But as some boy he didn't know made his way down to the professor from the lower levels, he'd felt a single arm wrap around his waist and pull him up and onto a lap. He's snapped his attention to the person attached to the offending arm and glared at a set of Mako green eyes that stared back into his possessively.

Demanding that the blond submit to him.

And as always, Cloud's ocean blue eyes glared back with full blown stubbornness.

Determination.

Daring the older teen to just try and make him.

And this had earned him a slow, cruel smirk as Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

And...well...to say the least, Cloud had lost. (As usual...but he'd never admit that.)

Cloud scowled at his reflection.

No, it wasn't the action itself...it was the fact that he'd given in. That once again, he'd played unwilling (because again, he'd never admit he was willing) submissive to Sephiroth's dominance. That a few well placed kisses...a few crafted bites and that oh so talented tongue could persuade him to give Sephiroth exactly what he'd wanted with little argument, no regard of the consequences.

And while Sephiroth hadn't rubbed the victory in his face verbally, he'd done so mentally. His gaze, his demeanor–it all screamed at Cloud. Taunting him. Mocking him.

Cloud's tail snapped down and wagged in annoyance again at the mere thought of him before his attention was captured by a light tapping at his window. He leaned over to look through the glass just as another small pebble hit the window.

Frowning deeply, he made his way over to it, sliding it up before he stuck his head out of it, looking down. He scowled when Zack waved up at him while Sephiroth stood to the teen's right, staring up at him emotionlessly as well.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack called cheerfully as he finished up his wave. "Come on down! We're about to go to the beach! I whooped Seph at pool too much and he cut the table in half!"

Cloud snorted and rolling his eyes, sticking his head back in the window, preparing to slam it back down. But he paused as he heard an all to familiar and rather cold voice. "It's understandable if you'd like to remain in your room sulking Strife. I suppose hiding from the things you fear is like breathing for you."

"Seph," he heard Zack call to the tall teen in a warning tone and Cloud could just _see_ the smug smirk and narrowing of those Mako green eyes as he heard a simple 'hmph' in reply.

He could feel his blood boil as he climbed on to his window sill and without giving it a second thought, leapt down to the ground, landing on his feet gracefully before he stretched himself and his tail before he glared hatefully at Sephiroth.

As he thought, the bastard had a smug smirk on his face as he glared at him as if he were an insignificant bug, unworthy to be in his presence. Beneath him.

But Cloud kept his gaze, not wavering for a moment as they continued to have their staring contest, Zack awkwardly watching the pair before mumbling about going inside to get Reno. Both ignored him as he left, the world seeming to fade as one could only see the other.

"Still upset about your punishment Strife," Sephiroth finally snapped coldly, his smirk widening slightly.

Cloud gave him a sigh and with a waved him off with his hand nonchalantly as he put his nose in to the air and turned away, no longer facing Sephiroth as he let his tail wag in front of the silver haired teen's face slowly.

"If that's what you'd like to call it, though I can't say I agree," he replied matter of factly looking very bored with the whole conversion. "Don't think so high of yourself Mr. London–after all, if you were so great, I think you would have had me get the entire class's attention–right?"

He gave him a heavy lidded side glance to see Sephiroth narrowing his own eyes while he frowned deeply at him. "But if you must know, I wasn't upset. Just...disappointed." He made a mock sigh, pushing down the slight annoyance at knowing he'd just lied about being upset. "I excepted so much more from you...but," he paused to hunch. "What can I do?"

Sephiroth gave him 'The Look' and Cloud only smirked.

And so their game had begun anew.

* * *

Ri rolled her eyes as she reached for the ringing phone on the coffee table, setting down the bowl of popcorn.

She looked up briefly to see the pair in front of her still arguing in front of large television, blocking her few of Johnny Depp and his sexy drunken waltz before she pressed 'talk' on the cordless phone.

"Hello?" she sighed into the receiver. "Oh. Hey Leo. No no, you weren't disturbing me. Somebody already beat you to that," she added, glaring at Zack as he hit Reno over the head before he continued to lecture him about ditching his friends and being unreliable in the face of bouncing boobs.

"Huh? He's upstai–"

"Nah, he's outside, with Sephiroth," Zack cut her off, and all three occupants rolled their eyes before the two males went back to their argument.

"Nevermind, he's outside with his boyfriend," Ri replied sarcastically. There was a pause before she replied again and she frowned as she listened. "Huh? Oh well...he didn't give him much of a choice. He kinda locked him in his room and tied him up."

Ri nodded as she listened to Leon's reply looking puzzled. "Oh, well, he lost a bet, so he had to be like, his slave for the day. And wear a cat suit." Then she smirked. "It was sexy–but gross cause you know, it's Cloud and he's my brother so technically, I can't really call him se–huh?"

She listened to his reply again before she spoke. "Well I mean...I dunno. There was something Cloud said at lunch I never want to hear again. And well–I turn around when we had singing class and their like, you know...rabbits–what do you mean, 'Why didn't I stop him?' Do you _know_ Sephiroth? The guy owns like, a seven foot long sword–and like, takes it everywhere! And likes to kill things. A lot. No, seriously! People, like, have come up missing and they never find the bodies!" she added darkly, snickering lightly at that last part as he replied. "Well...he did scare an old couple out of our old house so we could–huh? You are? Really? When?"

She listened intently, not realizing the pair in the room had completely stopped arguing to pay attention to the conversation.

"That's**_ great_**! You'll arrive, like, right on Cloud's birthday! I can stick you in a box when you get here and–what? No? Okay, then I'll stick a large pink bow right in the middle of your forehead!" she exclaimed with excitement, sitting up straight as she bobbed a little.

"No really! I can do it!" she rolled her eyes at his reply. "Geez, Leon, you're way too serious. Like, too a fault. But don't worry, I'll loosen you up. We can talk when you get here, okay? I'll let Cloud know. Right. See you in like a week. Oh! And bring Yuffie!"

She paused again, looking humored as he replied. "What do you mean 'why'?"

At that moment, she heard muffled squeals of anger over the other line and she snickered. "And on that note, I'm hangin up. Have a blast!"

She clicked the phone off and sat it back down on the table as she grabbed her bowl of popcorn and leaned back comfortably on her couch, finally looking up to see the pair staring back at her. She raised eyebrow.. "What? Are you two done? Can I watch my movie now?"

"Who was that?" Zack asked with interest and Reno nodded, though he looked suspicious. She rolled her eyes at them both. "Nosy. It was for Cloud. A friend from where we used to live? He's coming down in a week, but don't tell Cloud."

Zack frowned. "Why? You just told him you would."

She hunched. "I say a lot of stuff I never do."

Zack opened his mouth to retort but Reno touched his shoulder. "No no–she's got a point."

Zack looked as though he was thinking about it for a moment before nodding in agreement and Ri made a sarcastic face before she continued. "Besides, he's coming on his birthday and I want it to be a surprise for Cloud. Now can you move the hell out of my view because I want to see more of my baby!"

Reno smirked, pushing Zack away from him as he strutted over to Ri, sitting on the couch and leaning back, placed his head in her lap, the girl looking down at him confused. "What the hell are you doing."

"You said you wanted more of me," he replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She shook her head slowly. "I said 'my baby'. I was talking about Johnny. Get a life." And with this, she pushed the boy roughly away from her, balancing her bowl of fluffy street before she took a handful of it out of the bowl and threw some at him on the floor before looking up and repeating the gesture at Zack, hitting him in the face.

"Move! And take him with you: I want peace."

Zack shook his head as he walked out of the way, grabbing Reno by the back collar his shirt and drug him along while Reno glared back at her dejected–and slightly annoyed.

She ignored them both, laughing loudly as she restarted her movie, Jack asking Elizabeth for the third time, "But...where...is the rum?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Should I bother? Of course! Thank you guys for reading as always:Huggles: You guys rock far to much! And thank the brave soul to adopted Chibi Kairi. :bows: She needed a good home--she was pulling Chibi Riku's hair.  
More info:  
_**1**_. I was actually surprised to see some reviewers that thought that the last chapter was my final one for the story. I'm sorry if it came off that way! It was just a 'turning' point in the story. As I said, Kairi's long from through (that's why I went on had Sora find out the truth) she's just got to regroup and get another plan formulated.  
_**2.** _I was also surprised by the outcry of Reno/Rikku but I'm very happy. I'd actually wanted the pairing myself but I figured everyone would root Reno/Rufus since I've seen oh so many stories with the pairing. (I thought it was favored.) But this is actually better for me: I can useMr. ShinRa Jr.for plan number two: the rich snobbish asshole that tries to buy someone affections! But don't worry--it won't be too major. It just makes for a really funny upcoming chapter.  
_**3.**_ I know I've mentioned the Tidus/Selphie relationship but really havn't focused on it--but never fear! That will end shortly.  
_**4.**_ One more chapter and Leon will officially make an apperence.And for those asking for a threesome, as lovely and incredible hot as that would be: Sephiroth? Doesn't share. (Though I'm not ruling it out completely yet.)_

There shall be more to come soon! And well...Chibi Kairi can't chase you because she was adopted. So...:pulls out plush: Now she'll come hunt you down. Or...Sora can give you cookies. :Chibi Sora holds up cookies: Mmmm...you know what to do.

_Huggles!_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Known Mistakes and Mock

**Author's Notes:**  
_You'll have to forgive me. I know this is shorter than what I usually write and may not be as exciting but that's because I've been focusing on the next chapter, which will be quite long. And to be honest, I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out of the way so I could start the fireworks on the next chapter. But now I'm rambling, so please! Enjoy and Read!  
__**  
Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twelve:**_ Known Mistakes and Mock Forgiveness_

It was Wednesday afternoon and when she'd seen him for the fifth time that day, she'd quickly checked herself in a small compact mirror she kept in her small bag, smoothing a piece of hair that was sticking up and primping her flipped curls before finally, tossing her bag in her locker and slamming it shut, she took a deep breath and gave him a small wave.

"Tidus?"

He'd been talking to Wakka and the pair stopped to see who'd called him. But as soon as his eyes laid themselves on her, they'd darkened as his entire happy-go-lucky demeanor fell and Wakka looked between the two wearily.

"Tidus?" Selphie spoke softly, meekly. The dirty blond glared hatefully at her before he turned on his heel and walked away from Riku, telling Wakka to follow him.

Selphie felt a pang in her heart but tried her best to ignored it as she pressed on. "Tidus! W-wait! I wanted to talk to you!" she called after him as hopefully as she could.

The dirty blond didn't remotely acknowledge her–he only kept walking, his best friend and adoptive brother giving Selphie a sympathetic back look before he continued to follow.

She could only watch as he disappeared around the corner, the bell signaling the start of their next class.

But she didn't move.

She only clutched the hem of her skirt tightly, her eyes watering up as she looked down at the floor with a pitiful look on her face, watching as a single tear slid down her cheek and splashed onto the marble floor below.

He hadn't spoken to her since the day they'd 'broken up' four years ago. And it hadn't taken her 3 and ½ years to realize that she'd been a fool for remotely giving up what she'd had.

She sniffled slightly as her vision became blurred, her lip quivering as she rocked on her feet, from heel to toe, back and forth in an attempt to calm herself down so that she wouldn't break down into an uncontrollable sob.

She'd always liked Tidus. When they were younger children, she'd always chase him around, screaming how she'd marry him one day; sometimes she'd be able to catch him and tie him up with her jump rope and would just babble on for hours until Wakka and the others would 'rescue' him.

A small smile touched her face as she thought of the rather humorous memory but it wasn't enough to stop the tears steaming down her face.

As they'd gotten older and her feelings didn't change, only became stronger, she'd realized just how deep her feelings were for Tidus–just how much she truly liked him. And she'd been thrilled–practically floating, unable to be phased or touched by anything when she'd finally worked up the nerve to talk to Tidus seriously about those feelings, only to learn that he returned them full force.

And they'd been happy.

Enjoying their time together–enjoying each other. Until she'd let her own stupidity get in the way. She didn't feel wrong–bad–about siding with Kairi. After all, that_ was_ her best friend. It was the way she'd gone about it–what she'd done in the process that made her the miserable shell of a girl she was today.

She had been stubborn when Tidus wouldn't believe Kairi–side with them. She'd felt betrayed that her boyfriend would rather side with his friend–not even best friend–Riku instead of with his _girlfriend_.

It'd made her angry and well–she just wasn't really sure how she was feeling, what she'd been thinking or doing at that point. The guy–the one that helped ruin her life–he'd been so cute. And nice and sweet–such a gentlemen at the time.

He pampered her, made her linger on his every word. Made her feel–appreciated. But then, so had Tidus.

But this guy–hell, she couldn't even remember his name anymore–he'd agreed with her. He'd eased her anger with Tidus, made her feel–hell she wasn't really sure. But at the time, he'd seemed better than Tidus and she had been willing to accept it.

So against her judgement, she'd dated him–without breaking up with Tidus first. But she didn't think she'd care really, whether he found out or not and her behavior showed it. Kissing the boy in public, holding hands, flirting. And in front of anyone there to see, including their friends.

It hadn't taken long for Tidus to find out–heck, he'd caught them kissing. When she looked up, there he was, standing there with a blank look on his face but those eyes of his. The looked so hurt, so very hurt. Tragically so. And filled with such anger, to the point they were aflame.

But only a moment later, he'd scuffed, rolling his eyes slightly before turning on his heel and walking off. And that had set her off, made her just as angry. How dare he not care that she was hurting him–even if by now she knew just how very stupid she was being? She'd sneered at him and that boy she was with had squeezed her hand, giving her some kind of strength before she snapped, "What's the matter Tidus? Don't you have anything to say? Or are you being a coward?"

And to this day, his demeanor, his reply had bothered her. He's simply turned to look at her, a sad smile on his face. It was kind actually–gentle. But his eyes looked so pained, watering up, but not enough that he'd actually cry–only enough to look as though he might be on the verge of it. She'd felt a pang of guilt twisting her guts just looking at how much pain she'd caused him–the look he had was haunting.

Then, he'd spoken his last words to her to this day "What is there to say Selphie, when you're just _not_ worth the words."

"Not worth...the words," she repeated softly to herself as she remembered how she felt right after he'd said that to her.

She'd repeated them in her head as he walked away from her, over and over again even after he'd departed.

And he'd kept his word–and the mere thought of this simply made Selphie let out a soft cry of pain–of emotional pain– as she staggered over to the wall for support, leaving that painful memory in the past were she wished she could bury it.

She leaned on the cold wall heavily before facing her back to it and sliding down, bringing her knees up, folding her arms across them and burying her face within them, letting out the full blown sobs.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Tidus wouldn't give her a second glance, he wouldn't say a mumbling word to her. He wouldn't give her his smile. He wouldn't shout at her hatefully, angrily–tell her that she was the scum she was. Give his forgiveness–nothing. Nada. As if she didn't exist to him anymore.

At most, he'd only glare at her with a hateful expression, if she was fortunate enough to get that much, before he'd make some lame excuse to whomever he was with at the time and storm off just to get away from her.

And each and every time he'd do that, she knew she deserved it. But it didn't stop her heart from breaking any less. Piece by small piece, it was tearing itself apart from his neglect that she'd inflicted on herself. And she was down right helpless to stop it at all.

Selphie's eyes stung as she continued to sob into her arms, knowing that they'd be red by now but what did that really matter in the end?

After all nothing mattered anymore if she couldn't be with Tidus. When she couldn't be with the one she truly loved and more over, couldn't get them out of her heart when she knew he didn't return those affections any longer.

Even if in the end, she clung on to the little shred of hope she knew would never come.

* * *

"Okay, so it's a 'no' on the cake thing?" Ri sighed and Zack nodded. "The last I want to see is Sephiroth coming out of _anyone's _cake naked, and I don't care if this _is_ Cloud's party."

"Ditto," Reno grumbled, taking a bite out of his hotdog and Paine raised an eyebrow at him as she retaliated sarcastically. "This coming from the moron who thought seeing two guys having sex in the middle of a class room was 'kin-ky'."

Reno gave her mock sneer before giving a mischievous smirk and turning his full attention to Ri. "Though, if _you'd _like to jump out of any...tasty treats–just for the hell of it–be sure to let me know?"

"Go to hell," she joked, thumping her pencil on the notepad she was writing on and Paine smirked while Reno gave her a sarcastic smirk and stuck up his middle finger at her. Ri ignored him. " Moving on to invos. Okay, what we got?"

"Typed up, finished, and ready to go out," Yuna replied handing her a very large stack of small stuffed white envelopes.

"And my laziness and lack of patience thanks you," Ri smiled, glancing over a few them, pausing when Zack took one from the stack. "Whoa...Lulu? How'd she get an invite?"

"Paine's idea," Yuna and Ri replied together and Reno snickered. "The bondage chick? Are you _serious_?"

"And why not?" Paine snapped.

"Hell, why would anyone want her at the bash? She's a downer," Reno insisted.

"Hey, lay off will ya? She's not bad–you just don't know her," Wakka cut in, glaring at him with a hard expression. This made Reno chuckle in ridicule. "Hit a nerve, did I? What, is she spankin ya with that dress of hers?"

The two broke out in a mild argument and Sora took this time to completely zone out of their conversation while his sister went back to her plans with her group, asking Zack if Cloud was aware of what they were planning.

After hours upon hours of convincing, Ri had convinced their mother to let her plan Cloud's Eighteenth Birthday Bash, which was turning into a massive surprise party, with the help of her two best friends and Cloud's own–though how they'd been able to excuse themselves with Cloud knowing nothing of what was going on was beyond Sora.

Besides, he was barely thinking about that now a days.

The brunette looked up from his tray, poking his meat with his fork as he watched any and all red heads that passed by.

Kairi was missing from their table again.

Not that Sora had excepted her to come: he knew wouldn't be sitting there after their little falling out on the beach the Monday that she more than likely wouldn't. But the red head hadn't even shown up to school Tuesday and out of his own guilt (that he probably shouldn't even have) he tried calling the girl–only to be met with _Roxas_ answering the phone:

"_What are you doing there?" Sora remembered asked in bewilderment. His cousin panted out his answer. "Seeing Axel. He wanted to teach me something."_

_Sora paused. "Wait–better question: What exactly are you **doing**?"_

_He heard Roxas snicker and he'd held up his hand even though the blond couldn't see it. "Don't answer that. Where's Kairi?"_

"_In her room. She came down once but when Axel tried saying to her, she hissed at him. Literally. Oh–and told me that I wasn't his first plaything and won't be the last, but I just ignored her. She's in a spiteful mood Zo. I'd leave her alone."_

Sora had hung up the phone, worried–and he was still worried about her now.

'_I'd leave her alone.'_

And Roxas was right, he probably should do just that. Certainly, the girl brought all this on herself but even so, Sora couldn't help but feel guilty somehow–like it was all his fault.

He'd always remembered Kairi to be so sweet and nice–like Aerith– the girl he'd met when they moved away. Thoughtful, kind, playful–that was the Kairi he remembered. Not the girl that tried to secretly break up friendships or relationships. That seemed so selfish and uncaring about someone who was suppose to be her best friend.

In the end, Sora hadn't really cared so much that she'd hurt him. It was the fact that she had blatantly tried to hurt Riku–and just didn't seem remorseful about what she'd done to the platinum blond–that she'd wanted to do it. Had planned the entire incident. It literally got under his skin.

But even still–he couldn't help but worry about her. Wonder if she would actually be..well...okay.

"Stop worrying about her," a cold voice ordered and Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he stuck his folk in his food for the millionth time.

Riku and Tidus were both sitting across from him, the silver haired beauty watching him while Tidus seemed to be staring off distance, both also ignoring the conversation and activities just down the table.

Sora blushed lightly, a sheepish smile widening on his lips as he looked over at Riku.

"Sorry Ku," he muttered and the silvered haired teen gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his own eyes. "Stop feeling so damn guilty Sora, you didn't do anything wrong, alright? You don't owe Kairi anything, you didn't make her do what she did–"

"Riku, I know that." Sora sighed, stabbing his food again, looking a little sad.

"Then stop beating yourself up over it," Riku frowned and Sora sighed loudly this time, flicking his folk away from him and stabbing Tidus' meat who blinked out of his own deep thoughts and looked up at Sora. "Don't kill me because Kairi went psychotic on you."

Both looked up at him and Sora smiled. "Sorry Ty. I didn't mean anything by it."

The dirty blond sighed himself and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah...I know Zo."

The brunette and platinum blond exchanged glares before looking back at Tidus. "What's wrong with you?" Riku questioned and Tidus hunched.

"Selphie. She won't lay off."

Riku smirked. "When did she ever? She wouldn't Selphie if she were 'tame'."

Tidus scuffed and Sora smiled himself. "You know Tidus–maybe you should go a little easy on her?"

He scuffed again. "How bout: no?"

"Come on Tidus–I'm sure that whatever she did, wasn't so bad–it's Selphie," Sora insisted and the dirty blond rolled his eyes at him slowly he began to open his mouth. But before he could begin, he was cut of by Riku groaning loudly in annoyance and dropping the fry he was about to eat.

"What do _you_ want now?"

The two teens looked up to see Kairi standing there, fidgeting as she played with her hands, biting her bottom lip as it trembled, her eyes wide and bright, shining with tears.

Sora softened on the spot, frowning sadly as he sat up while Tidus frowned in confusion, not sure why the girl was so upset. Riku just glared at her coldly, completely unfazed by her somber mood.

"Kai," Sora called to her softly, and this made the girl look up, sniffling as she let out a soft whimper, her eyes becoming heavy lidded as tears ran down her face. "Kairi–what's wro–"

"I'm sorry," she replied in a very somber, soft tone–so quiet all the boys had a hard time hearing it. "I-I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

Sora took a deep breath and Riku rolled eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "Pass the ketchup."

"Riku," Sora pleaded and the boy glared at him. "What Sora? Do you really think I'm buying her little croc act for a second? She's not sorry for what she did. She's just sorry she got found out and she can't manipulate you anymore. Sorry but I think I'll pass on the whole 'forgiveness' thing."

Sora opened his mouth to speak but Kairi beat him to it, beating her fist againt the table hard enough to gather everyone's attention and make them stop what they were doing to stare as she looked at the platinum teen desperately.

"D-darn it Riku, who can't you just except my apology I wasn't talking to Sora–I was talking to you!"

She'd screamed this at the top of her lungs and everyone was watching them now, bewildered, and making Riku rather irradiated and uncomfortable as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't say a word.

"I-I know what I did w-was wrong!" she sobbed hysterically, stammering with her words. "I-I just thought I-I was doing what was right! What needed to b-be done! I was o-only trying to be a g-good friend!"

Then she let a bitter smile form on her face as she looked away. "D-don't say it. I already know...I wasn't b-being a good friend to you, was I?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at her but still wouldn't speak. Kairi didn't seem to care. She only turned her attention back to him, still playing with her hands as she tried hard to control her sobbing. "I know I-I can't change what I did Riku. But I-I at least want to try and make things better! Even if they can't be the way they were before–"

"Good lord, this is boring," Riku replied in an annoyed tone, cutting her off and standing up. "I'd love to continue this melodramatic, heart wrenching plea of yours but I've run out of patients–and sanity."

With this, he snatched his tray away from the table, ignoring the stares he was receiving from its inhabitants, especially from a certain brunette, before he began to storm off toward the garbage can.

But this ended fairly quickly.

"Riku," Kairi sobbed, wailing as she clung to the platinum blond around his waist while her head was buried in his chest, making him drop his tray on the floor.

The lunchroom had grown deathly silent as they continued to watch, a lot of which (the female population) looking rather sorry for Kairi while Riku himself was glaring down at the red head hatefully.

She loosened her embrace on him just as her legs seemed to give out from under her, making her slide down him as she tried to grab a strong hold of a piece of his clothing, the girl going all the way to the floor and grabbing the cuffs of his pants, sobbing hard into the material.

Riku could feel his left eye twitch as he continued to glare at her frowning at her deeply.

"Get up Kairi and stop acting so...childish."

"I-I can't!" she sobbed. "R-r-r-r-iku! You hate me! Y-you're suppose to be my best f-friend and you h-h-hate me! I-I know I horrible–and I'm sorry! Please, please, please just forgive me? I'll try harder, I promise! A-a-and I'll do anything! J-just please f-forgive me! I can't stand not being best friends anymore. I m-m-miss you!"

Riku could here the murmurs from all around and shifted uncomfortably. The girl was making a rather large scene and it seemed she was rally the supports of people that had no idea what exactly was going on–and the support of those who did. Sora was watching the girl with deep sympathy, seeming as though at any given moment, he would scoop her up in her arms and try to comfort her.

And almost as if on cue, everything just seemed to click as he looked back down at the sobbing, rambling girl and narrowing his eyes, he slowly bent down, grabbing her by the arms roughly but as nonchalant as he possibly could.

He brought his face close to hers, then his lips to her ear, listening for a moment to the girl's 'sobs'. His aqua blue eyes becoming slits as he finally spoke. "I know what you're doing Kairi. And I know why you're doing it."

But the girl only sobbed with more force, turning her head so slowly that it didn't' seem to move at all–he'd only know it because he'd felt it and was staring directly at her, while to the others watching behind him at their table, her own hair and his as well, was covering her face.

And for a very brief moment–so much so that he wasn't even sure it had accorded, the girl seemed to give a knowing smirking while her eyes narrowed in a cunning way before it faded right back into sorrow and pitiful pouts.

"Please Riku," she sobbed loudly, embracing him tightly now. "J-just forgive me. W-we don't have to be friends anymore if you just hate me that much. But please...just forgive me?"

There was a heavy silence as everyone watched the entire scene, Riku looking back at Sora who was glaring at him in a disapproving manner, looking down at Kairi for a moment before back at the platinum blond with an expectant look on his face.

Seeing that this was a losing battle and not wanting to risk looking like jerk–well at least, not to Sora– he finally hugged the girl back, this time trying to pretending he actually cared, rubbing small circles in her back in an effort to calm her down.

"S'kay Kai. I'm not angry anymore," he grumbled softly, trying to put a least an once of a tone that he really meant what he was saying.

"Y-your not?" she asked softly, hopefully, pausing to look up at with wide eyes. Riku fought the urge to role his eyes at this and he slowly let a smirk touch the end of his lips.

A very forced one.

"No. I'm not. And I forgive you. I...guess," he muttered that last line and Kairi squealed with happiness, hugging him around the neck and embracing him tightly, sobbing once again but happily now. "W-we can even try to be friends again!"

"Oh goodie," Riku grumbled in a sarcastic, dead pan tone, raising his eyebrow. The girl rambled something incoherently and embraced him tighter then she already was, cutting of his circulation, making Riku advert his eyes to Sora who looked down right relieved to see his friends making progress in their otherwise failing relationship.

Riku glared at him, pausing to take in a breath before shutting his eyes shut tightly, wheezing a little. "Kairi–it's nice that you're so–whatever your pretending to be– but I? _Can't_. Breath!"

But she only continued to ramble, squeezing tighter and the boy growled lowly.

Meanwhile, down the table, a trio of girls were watching the entire display intently. Paine narrowed her eyes at Kairi and Yuna leaved over to whisper to Ri. "...What do you think?"

The blond hunched, drumming her pencil on the notepad again. "Dunno. But she's not invited to the party."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Nothing really to report other than I want to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing thus far. It really means quite a lot to me that you guys are taking time out of your busy lives to do so. :Bows: Believe me, I'm very thankful.  
As for Notes:_  
**1.)** _Leon's in the next chapter. And he meets Sephiroth. :Evil Laughter Ensues:_  
**2.)** _Believe it or not, this chapter did have a point: I didn't feel like putting Kairi's apology in the upcoming chapter and I really wanted to give a little focus on Selphie, since she'll be playing more of a role.  
_**3.)**_ I've changed my mind for now: No Rufus messing up Rikku and Reno. I'd rather like that relationship to be stable. LMAO!  
_**4.)**_Yes, Kairi is up to something. No you won't find out anytime soon. :More evil laughter:_

_More to come! Thank you again for reading and please review if you'd like to. My chibies and I shall dance. :Starts up music:_

Oh, and be forewarned: the next chapter is another very long one. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Lover Crossed Pt 1

**Author's Notes:  
**_I have so much I want to say but I'll try to keep the notes here very brief, so you'll have to read the bottom for the rest.  
After reading a lot of reviews, (and looking at my Prologue Chapter) I realized I forgot to warn you guys about somthing:  
:Sobs: My spelling and grammer sucks.:End Sob:  
This and other things (like why the chapter is so very long) will be explained at the bottom.__  
__But for now: please enjoy the newest edition to the story. (After you get yourself a few snacks and something to drink and make sure you've gone to the bathroom...)_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Thirteen:** _A Lover, Crossed (Part One)_

"One. Two. One, two three go! Happy Happy Birthday! Today's your special day! Happy Happy birthday–er–hip hop hip hop hooray! Today you are eighteen! And today's your special day! Something, something, something–! Happy Happy birthday! Hey!"

The blond could hear his parents and brother snicker at Ri's lame attempt to sing the birthday song before they all clapped and cheered for him.

A tradition.

They'd always awoken a person from their slumber on their birthday with singing. Or pouncing. Or both. And he hadn't minded one bit–it was nice really. Something he'd begun to look forward to since it was one of the few things his family still did after his father had died.

Cloud murmured to them incoherently before bringing his comforter over his head. A few moments later, he let out a grunt as he felt two bodies pounce on him, one hugging him around the neck while the other bounced on his stomach while they poked him in the ribs.

"Cloooooud," he heard Sora whine playfully while he continued to poke him.

"Wake up! I don't serenade just anyone," Ri stated indignantly, clinging to his neck.

Cloud replied to both, grumbling at them incoherently again. The siblings looked at one another before Ri smirked and motioned for Sora to get off of Cloud. The brunette obeyed and Ri took a seat near the edge of the bed, crossing her arms and looking down at Cloud with a knowing smirk.

"Well Sephiroth, I suppose my methods aren't going to work so would you mind waking–"

"No! I don't need his help!" Cloud snapped, bolting right up, his eyes wide and golden hair literally all over the place. He looked around bewildered for a split second before looking over and frowning at Ri once he realized the towering teen wasn't in the room at all.

His mother giggled and DiZ chuckled while Sora gave him a sympathetic smile and Ri smirked at him in a cocky manner. "Geez. You won't wake up to someone sitting for you but I say the word 'Sephiroth' and you bolt right up. What does he have you? Trained?"

"Mom," Cloud snapped and the giggling brunette laughed openly then, pulling on Ri's arm for her to get out along with Sora. "Alright you two, let's leave your brother alone so he can get ready for breakfast."

As they began to leave, Annette walked over to the edge of the bed and pecked him the forehead, pulling him into a tight, motherly hug as she cooed and awwed.

"My babies are all going up so fast!" she sniffled. "I remember when you were just so small! And now you're four years away from being an adult!"

Cloud groaned as his mom grabbed his face, sobbing happily before she gave him nose kisses. "My...baby!"

DiZ patted her on the back softly and peeled her off of Cloud, the birthday boy giving him a thankful look. Then DiZ paused himself, a thoughtful look coming over his face. "You know, I remember when you were first born." He smiled. "Andrew had been so excited, he'd dropped everything he'd picked–I had to reduce him to filing papers for the day until the hospital called to–"

Cloud groaned, cutting DiZ off while he hung his head, his mother cooing again and while Sora and Ri, who hadn't left _just_ yet, rolled their eyes.

"You're suppose to be helping," Cloud glared at DiZ and the older gentlemen laughed. "I suppose I am. Though I still remember the day, a few weeks after you were born, your father brought you to work..."

"Help," Cloud groaned, trying to hide under his cover but he was stopped by his mother hugging him around the waist, sobbing about how young he used to be while DiZ began a rather long story about the time his father bought him to work. He looked at Ri then to Sora, with a desperate plea.

"Wooo, look at the time," Ri mumbled to herself as she snuck her way out of the room, pulling Sora with her while the carefree boy waved at Cloud.

"**_Heeeeelp_**!" he screamed desperately as both adults rambled on but Sora and Ri only closed the door silently behind them, pausing when he groaned in pain after his mother said "...and when you ran around with your cute little butt up in the air, swinging your diaper..."

* * *

"Can you _stop_ now mom?" Cloud groaned, his folk clanging on to his plate as he let his head drop and smack against the table.

Annette sniffled, smiling sheepishly as she stirred her pot of grits. She had cooked a feast for breakfast, all of Cloud's favorites included–and all the while still rambling on about how cute and adorable he used to be and how she didn't want to her 'babies' to grow up.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just–my babies are all growing up so fast," she coo-sobbed, letting her free hand touch the side of her own face as she paused, sniffling.

Cloud rolled his eyes and lifting his head up for a brief second, he let it hit the table again as Roxas shuffled into the room in his PJ's, his usually spiked locks all over the place as he drowsy looked at Cloud, frowning before he sat at the table.

Or tried to.

Everyone but DiZ, who was reading the morning paper and Annette who'd gone back to cooking, watched as he completely missed his chair and landed with a loud thump on the floor, his foot hitting the table and making DiZ's coffee dance for a moment before it was still again.

There mother turned around and Cloud brought his head back up from the table to watch Roxas slowly pull himself to his seat and lay his head on the table, yawning.

"Oh Roxas honey, you don't look so well," their mother fretted, placing her stirring spoon down on the stove and rushing over to him, feeling his head. "No fever. But are you sure you're alright? Are you coming down with something sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Ri smirked, eyeing him with a knowing glare. "It's called _A-X-E-L_."

"Rikku," her mother scolded, giving her a disapproving look. "This is no time to tease your cousin about his little boyfriend!"

"Not my boyfriend," Roxas grumbled, frowning.

All the teenagers rolled their eyes and even DiZ gave him a disbelieving glance from over the top of his paper before going back to reading it.

"Oh honey, it's alright if you like boys," their mother insisted with a gentle smile. "DiZ and I are quite open and as long as you've found love, well that's all that matters to us. After all, we don't mind one bit that our little Cleo mumps–"

Ri snorted and Cloud began to grumble obscenities under his breath.

"–likes his little Sephy friend." She hugged Roxas tightly, beaming. "They're just so adorable! But I hope they're using protection..."

"Well _god _mom!" Cloud snapped in a full blown five year whine mode as he glared at her in disbelief, his cheeks turning red while Ri snorting with laughter now and Sora smirked in humor as he glanced over at him.

Annette looked over at her son, oblivious to how embarrassing the whole matter was. "What Cleo? I just want to make sure we won't have any babies."

"Sephiroth is a_ boy_! I'm a _boy_! We can't **_have_ **_babies_!" Cloud shouted exasperated, looking completely bewildered while Ri fell out of her chair laughing and Sora finally gave up and began a full blown laugh of his own. And if one paid attention to DiZ's paper, it would be easy to tell with the light shaking that he too, was laughing.

"But with all the little things scientist can do now a days, it's only a matter of time," his mother pressed on. "And I want grandchildren Cleo!"

"Then look at Reno!" Cloud insisted.

His mother frowned in disapproval. "You're having relations with Reno too? Oh Cloud! I thought Sephiroth was that special someone! You two look so cute together and his mother and I have already planned–"

"Well good _lord_ woman, what is wrong with you!" Cloud replied in pure annoyance. "Reno is trying to get with your daughter! They were hanging out all day Sunday and he's been hitting on her in school ever since."

"Hey!" Ri snapped, cutting into the conversation, all traces of her snorting laughter gone as she used the table for support to help her up. "This isn't about me! This is about you sleeping with Sephiroth for an entire weekend the moment we came back to Destiny Island!"

DiZ's paper shot down and he frowned at Cloud in disapproval and his mother glared at him in completely shock while Cloud shot his sister a death glare mixed with shock that she would actually tattle on him.

"Is _that _what you were doing the entire time you spent the week at the London's!" his mother snapped.

"Mom! No! It wasn't my fault! He locked me in his room and tied me to the–why am I _telling_ you this!" Cloud suddenly snapped, blushing a darker shade of red from embarrassment "And what do you mean you and Mrs. London were planning–planning _what_!"

"Well Sephiroth is going to be nineteen this year and going off to SOILDER soon," his mother began, looking a bit disapproving when she said 'SOILDER'. "And well...we just thought that we should start planning for the future. Now we know neither of you would like pink for that special day...but I suppose now you won't be able to wear white–"

"Mom? Stop," Cloud sighed, banging his head back on the table and placing his arms over his head to shield her out. "Please. Just..._stop_."

"What? Cloud! You need to start thinking like an adult now sweety! He could pop the question at any time and–"

As she rambled on, Sora and Roxas found themselves staring at her, the blond shaking his head slowly while Ri watched the on going conversation pleased that she was able to change the subject from herself back to Cloud. A defensive maneuver she used often.

As they continued, Sora leaned over close to Roxas and whispered. "Really...what's been up with you lately. Haven't seen you as much."

Roxas gave a small smile. "Axel wanted to play a game last night. We were playing _Clue_. He caught me in the bedroom with a candle stick."

Sora paused for a minute then made a face as he began to laugh while Roxas snickered himself.

"...And I really think that we should have professionals–"

The doorbell rang and Cloud jumped to from his chair. "Thank god," he snapped, running over to the door and yanking it open–and whimpered in annoyance at who was standing there.

Riku raised eyebrow as he brushed past him and over to Sora, Sephiroth raising one of his own as he gave him a cocky smirk. "I haven't touched you yet Strife and I already have you whimpering. How...precious."

"Shut it," Cloud snapped angrily, leaving the door open wide to let him in before storming back into the room.

"Oooo, here's the birthday boy," Mrs. London cooed, pushing Sephiroth clear out of her way as she came jogging into the room before engulfing Cloud in a large motherly hug, the teen grunting at the tightness and sudden loss of breath. "Look at him! He's so adorable! Ooooh! I remembered when my little Sephy turned eighteen!"

"And remember how adorable they were when they first met?" Cloud's mother cooed as she rushed over to Sephiroth who was just walking into the kitchen and hugged him tight around the middle, the teen glaring down at her confused.

"They were so quiet at first! Then...Sephy pushed Cloud down in the mud," Mrs. London cooed.

"And Cloud tackled him and pulled his hair," Mrs. Madison awed back. The two women glared at the teens then at each other before they cried in unison "They were so cute!" and within seconds, they hugged the boy that was in their embrace tighter.

Sephiroth's eye was twitching badly as he frowned down at Mrs. Madison while Cloud grunted, trying to pull out of Mrs. London's grip, Mr. London silently closing the kitchen door before he greeted everyone that was paying attention to his entrance and took a seat at the table next to DiZ, the men engaging in a conversation immediately about their wives.

Things remained this way for a few minutes longer until the doorbell rang again and Cloud pulled himself away from Mrs. London to answer it.

"Hey, come on in," he replied and Zack and Reno came into the room. "Zaaack," Mrs. Madison beamed, pulling the boy into an embrace, the boy gladly returning it. "Hey Mom! Haven't seen you since you got back!"

"Oh how have you been! Keeping an eye on my Cleo I hope," she replied, kissing him softly on the forehead before pulling away from him to stare at Reno.

"Reeeno!" she cooed, giving him a hug then laughing as he caught her around the waist and spun her around once, placing her gentle back down on her feet and earning a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom!"

"And how have you been," she laughed, before slapping him on the shoulder. "Cleo told me about you spending the day with my Ri."

"She completes me," he replied in a mock desperate romantic tone, placing a hand on his forehead and Annette slapped his arm again before pushing him gently toward the table, the red head sticking out his tongue lightly before sitting next to the blond who adverted her eyes in a way of showing she was ignoring his presence.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Zack questioned, rubbing his hands together and looking mischievously.

"Don't tear up the house," DiZ answered him and the teens all rolled their eyes at him.

"Okay: we go to school, goof off–while learning," Ri added, catching all the adults in the room glaring at her. "Then we come home. Everyone over the age of twenty is getting out of the house and going someone else, who cares where, just not here and well–we'll think of something."

"And no hanky panky without protection," Mrs. Madison added, bringing over the first plate of pancakes before focusing on Riku and Sora. "And absolutely no hanky panky for you two."

Then she looked at Reno. "And you aren't to come within a twenty yard radius of my daughter with anything of the thought."

"Should I move now then?" Reno asked with mock concern and Zack slapped the boy over the head while Mrs. Madison laughed.

"Don't worry mom, Reno doesn't have a chance in hell anyway," Ri replied, rolling her eyes and DiZ nodded. "Good girl."

"Hey, how come Roxas can have fun with Axel but I can't have fun with Riku?" Sora pouted and Riku raised an eyebrow at him. "You WANT to–"

"No!" Sora replied quickly, blushing and avoiding his gaze. "It's just not fair, is all."

"I never said Roxas could do anything with his little boyfriend," Mrs. Madison frowned in disapproval as she put down a plate of bacon and a bowl of grits, staring at the now sinking-into-his-seat teenager that was adverting his eyes from her. "And he better not be. You all are far too young!"

"Will there be drinking or drugs at this party," Mrs. London added, looking directly at Sephiroth who was down right ignoring her in favor of fighting Cloud over a pancake, the silver haired beauty smirking when Cloud poked his hand with the fork before snatching the pancake up and on to his plate, sticking out his tongue at him in an immature fashion.

"Seph sweety. I'm talking to you."

"No mother, Cloud hasn't reached the big leagues yet," he replied matter of factly, stealing the pancake back and placing it on his own plate, making the spiky haired teen glare at him for two reasons now. "No, there won't be any drinking because I don't drink. Ass."

"Cleo!" his mother frowned in disapproval.

"Respect your mother," Sephiroth teased in a matter of fact tone and Cloud glared at him. "I was. It's you I don't respect."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then I suppose I'll have to rectify our little problem then."

Cloud jumped when he felt a hand creeping up his thigh as Sephiroth leaned in close to him. "There are so many..._ways_...I can make you–"

"Not in the middle of breakfast," Sora groaned, dropping his fork. "It was bad enough you guys did it during class, I don't need my favorite part of the day ruined."

"Did what?" Xemnas snapped, glaring from Cloud to Sephiroth while DiZ frowned at the boys as well, their mother coming over to look at Sora with questioning glares. Ri looked shocked as she began to laugh and Sephiroth didn't try to hide his glare of doom at the big mouthed brunette.

"What did they do during class Sora," DiZ pushed.

"Nothing," he murmered softly, keeping his eyes trained on Sephiroth as he sank below the table, Riku glaring at his brother for scaring him while Xemnas glared at his eldest son with a withering look of his own before focusing back on the petite young man.

"Sora!"

"Oh wow, look at the time," Cloud replied abruptly, standing up, avoiding everyone's gaze now as he quickly departed for the back door. "School awaits."

"In your boxers Cloud?" Ri laughed, noting his attire or lack there of and his mother ran after him as he tried shutting the door in his face while he went outside, demanding to know what he'd done during class.

A moment later however, the entire room ran outside when they heard a roaring scream of euphoria.

"Holy_ fuck_!" Cloud screamed as he ran around a black motorcycle with a large red bow on the front light dancing around with his mother who was beaming and smiling. "You guys got it! I can't believe you_ got_ it for me!"

"Thank DiZ," his mother laughed. "I still think they're far too dangerous. But he said if we were going to get you a car, we might as well get you what you actually wanted. But I still want you to wear a—"

"I _love_ you DiZ!" Cloud roared as he ran over to the man and pounced on him, the older man struggling not to fall over.

"He stays embarrassing," Ri sighed, shaking her head as neighbors came out of their houses to see what the big fuss was about, everyone else in the group staring at Cloud with mixed emotions or a lack there of.

* * *

"Can you believe he wouldn't give me a ride," Ri sighed to Yuna as the pair, along with Paine, walked to their first period class. "After everything I'm doing for him today, he let's Sephiroth have the first ride with him."

"What'd you except," Paine replied matter of factly, eyeing a freshmen as the inched passed her in fear and ran away. "They're sleeping together. Of course he rides before a pesky younger sister."

"That was funny," Ri admitted, snorting slightly. "They argued for like, five minutes about who was driving and finally, Cloud actually won because it was his bike. And from the argument they had once they got here, Sephiroth teased him the entire way. Something about nearly crashing into a tree because Sephiroth touched his...meh, whatever. Not going there."

"The guys a bigger perv then Reno. And I never thought that could be possible," Paine agreed, frowning slightly at having to mention the red haired pest.

Ri waved the comment off. "Reno's all talk. He'd never do any of the things he talks about but..."

She smirked. "I kinda do wonder just how talented he is with his tongue."

Yuna made a surprised face and Paine groined and rolled her eyes while Ri laughed at their reactions. "What? Have you seen how _long_ it is? And he's always doing the cutest things with it–"

"When you're doing having your moment, we'll come back," Paine snarled, smirking slightly as she dragged Yuna with her and away from Ri, who pretended to be oblivious. "_**What**_! I bet he cleans things better then a _dog _with that tongue!"

"Silence!" Paine called back, disappearing around a corner and Ri laughed, shifting her bag on her shoulder before running after them to tease Paine further. She knew Reno wasn't the girls favorite person and talking about him was one of her favorite hobbies with Paine because of well known fact. But even if she wouldn't admit it, Ri was having a hard time _not_ talking about the boy now a days.

"Come on Paine, I–omphf!" she cried, slamming hard into someone just as she was rounding the corner, her book bag and all its contents flying everywhere.

"Sorry," a solemn voice muttered as they helped her up to a sitting position. "No, it's my bad. I never watch where I–"

She paused when she realized who she'd knocked into to.

Vincent Valentine.

The 'creepy boy with red eyes' as Yuna had referred to him. The boy was a loner, an outsider. Quiet, always keeping to himself but was, to Ri, beautiful–inside and out. He had velvet raven colored hair and long beautiful black lashes that covered a set of deep crimson red eyes. His skin was very pale but that only made his eyes and beautifully pink lips stand out.

He always wore a red trench coat over his uniform that covered the lower half of his face, but today it was down and she could see everything. He was staring at her intently, his face haunting with the regret he held within it as he watched her.

She shook herself out of her stupor before she continued. "Like I was saying Vin, my bad. I didn't mean to try and wipe you out there."

"It's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention myself," he muttered, pulling her up to her feet with him before letting go of her hand (that still tingled form the contact) to pick up her things. "Oh no, you don't have to do that," she replied, rushing over to help him.

"It's the least I can do," he insisted as he continued without pause and Ri helped him stuff the things back in his bag. She rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "You're way too sweet Vin, thanks."

He inclined his head to her before fixing began to walk away–or glide as Ri thought to herself, as the boy didn't seem to walk anyway, his strides were so graceful before a idea popped in her head and she dropped her bag, running after him.

"Vin, wait!"

The boy paused, looking over at her as she ran up to him. "Hey–what are you doing tonight?"

If he was confused, he hid it well. "I suppose I have no activities for the night. May ask why you would like to know?"

"Well...my brother is having a big surprise party being thrown for him tonight," she began, with a hopeful smile. "And well–you wanna come?"

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you. But I must decline." And with this, he began to walk away but Ri wasn't one to give up that easily. She gently grabbed his wrist to make him pause again. "Vin please? I mean I feel so crappy for knocking you over so you can consider it a thanks for something. A-and it'll be tons of fun–"

"I don't like being around a vast amount of people," he insisted, gently pulling his wrist away from before he started to walk off again. "And besides, I'm not part of your brother's inner circle."

"Yeah, I know but," she continued, blocking his path, the boy staring at her slightly annoyed now. "But neither is Lulu, and she's going! Wakka would kill me if I didn't invite his would-be girlfriend."

"I don't want to intrude."

"But you won't be intruding–I want to come!"

"Because you feel guilty," he insisted. "I told you, it was quite alright."

"No, I was just saying that so maybe you would take the offer as an apology, I want you to come cause you know, we may not hang all the time but I like having you around and stuff, really," Ri replied, matter of factly and Vincent glared at her, his expression unreadable.

"I mean...you say more words to me then you do anyone else I've seen you talk to that's not part of your circle. So I considered that we were at least, good acquaintances. And well–if you don't want to hang with anyone else, you're more then welcome to hover over me. Really!"

The boy was still silent and Ri sighed. "Please Vin? Just this once? I won't bug you again until tomorrow, I promise."

The boy shook his head finally at her last words and nodded slightly. "Since you have insisted so much, it would be rude not to go."

Ri squealed in victory, giving him a hug which ended up being awkward as it seemed to catch him off guard before going further to peck him on the cheek. "See you at like, seven. Don't be late unless it's fashionable! Bye Vin!"

She ran to her things and disappeared around the corner, not seeing the light smile that appeared on his features before he continued on his way.

* * *

"Alright class," Demyx called, causing his fan-girls in the room to settle down abruptly at the mere sound of his voice.

He beamed up at Cloud who was sitting with his usual group of friends who stared back at him questioningly. "Today we have a birthday in our class and I'd like to take this time to wish Mr. Strife. Or Madison. Or whichever he'd like to be called a Happy Birthday."

He began to clap and the fan girls in the room followed suit just to impress him, though others joined in, what with Zack whistling loudly while Ri cheered over excitedly, making Cloud glare at both of them before he suck down the best he could.

"While I understand it is a very special day, I must ask that you, Mr. London, refrain from giving him any special...gifts in my class?"

Sephiroth glared at him as if to say 'I'll do as I please' while Cloud sunk lower where he was sitting, trying to hide behind, Sora and the gang as they turned to give him knowing looks and snicker.

"With that being said, how about we pair off into teams of two and we'll begin today's lesson: duets!"

A few people groaned but the majority went off to find their partners.

"Rikku baby," Reno teased, smacking her playfully on her ass before she glared at him at him casual and cool. "I have a partner, thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Selphie," she replied, pulling the brunette to her just said girl was walking past her, the worried expression on her face melting upon being grabbed so abruptly. "We got songs to sing and idiots to ignore, right?"

The girl nodded, catching on quickly and looked over at Reno. "Yep."

The red head rolled his eyes and took Ri by the waist, pulling her close to him. "You can't ignore me forever," he murmured in his best seductive tone.

"That's why I'm here," Cloud snapped, grabbing him by his ponytail and dragging him away as he along with Sephiroth and Zack moved further away from them. "Leave my sister alone and come on, you're working with me."

"No," Sephiroth corrected him, snatching the boy's ponytail away from Cloud and roughly pulling him around the two of them, handed the hair to Zack. "He's working with him. Your mine Strife."

The blond rolled his eyes wearily. "Aren't I always?"

Sephiroth looked puzzled for a minute and the blond winked at him, smiling that he'd temporarily confused the towering beauty with his answer before he rolled his eyes again and walked away, Sephiroth following him while Reno gave Zack a dirty sneer. "You can let_ go_ now, asshole!"

Meanwhile, Sora let out a sigh as Kairi pulled him away from Riku just as the boy was about to more then likely ask him to be his partner. The three of themhad begun hanging out just as they usually had–for the most part– but the tension was still there between his two best friends. Like now.

"Ease off Riku, duets are best song by a guy and a girl," Kairi retorted with a forced smile toward the narrowed eyed teen as she hugged Sora a slightly around the middle.

"Fuck off Kairi, I'm not letting you near Sora. Alone," Riku replied coldly but giving her the same fake smile, tilting his head to the side a little.

"You guys," Sora sighed but was cut off by a pair of hands pulling gently out of Kairi's hug and away from the pair–and into another embrace.

"There's an easy way to solve this," Zexion replied matter of factly, his predatory gaze resting on Sora's surprised face. "Since you both can't decide and want to act like children, you both can work together and I'll work with Sora."

He took this moment to smirk up at the pair while Sora blushed, both Kairi and Riku looking livid as the petite dark silver haired teen turned his attention back to Sora, leaning in and brining his face inches away from the brunette's.

"After all, I'd love to hear that voice of yours when–"

_**SMACK!**_

"Oh dear, I missed the bee," Demyx commented fretfully while Sora backed away looking greatful.

The minstrel slowly lifted his sitar off of Zexion's head, the now angry teen glaring daggers at him while Demyx pretended to look for the pesky insect before hunching at him. Riku smirked and Kairi looked rather pleased with the interference enough to put the book she was about to slap Zexion with down.

"Aw well, can't get them all the time I suppose," Demyx began happily leaning lazily against his instrument. "But as for the little matter at hand: Kairi, why don't you work with Miss Anderson down there, Riku, you can work with Mr. Madison and Zexion, since you're the odd man out, you can work with me."

"Why can't I work with someone else," Zexion demanded coldly and Demyx, unfazed by his tone, hunched. "No else to work with. When I said 'odd man out' I meant 'odd man out'. There's no one left in class for you work with and you can't sing duets by yourself–that's just stupid."

Zexion glared at him but Demyx only smirked as he leaned in, bringing his lips close to the boy's ear before he whispered in a soft tone "After all, given the right...inspiration, I'm sure we can make beautiful music together, no?"

"I...guess," Zexion muttered, looking as though he was fighting some conflicting emotions and Demxy leaned away from him beaming. "Great. Then why don't you come with me then and we'll begin?"

"I bet," Zexion grumbled, following him, giving Sora a back glance and smile before he was once again, smacked over the head by the sitar.

"Bee," he replied matter of factly with a grin before continuing his way back to the bottom, Zexion storming after him, growling.

"Bzzz," Sora grumbled and Riku smirked at him while Kairi giggled, making the brunette hunching. "I'm not that naive."

"Nope, just adorable and venerable," Kairi cooed, pulling him into a tight hug so she could glare coldly at Riku while the brunette couldn't see her, Riku only raising an eyebrow at her. Then the beaming smile reappeared on her face as she pulled out of the hug and looked at Sora again. "Sing a song about me, kay? I gotta go!"

Sora waved after her as Riku muttered "Good riddance."before pulling Sora into an embrace of his own, startling the boy. "You sing one note about her and I'll kick you in the nuts."

At this the brunette gave him a disapproving glare but Riku smirked. "I've got a song of my own I want to make you sing."

"Good lord, I wish you people would stop the corny 'musical' metaphoric come ons," Ri sighed as she passed by with Selphie, the brunette giggling while Riku glared after her and Sora glared at him, blushing.

She ignored their looks and sat down a few feet away from them, Selphie sitting across from her, still giggling slightly.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about Sel? Tidus?"

The giggling faded and Selphie looked at her amazed. "How did you know?" she asked breathlessly and Ri rolled her eyes. "Please. That's _all_ you talk about other than romance, paopu fruit and jump rope."

Selphie giggled again but it didn't last as long as she sighed, looking sad. "I don't know what I should do anymore. I've tried to apologize but he won't talk to me. You've seen it. He just storms off or glares at me and then storms off. I don't care if he yells at me, I just want him to talk to me again!"

"Well Selph, you gotta admit, what you did was pretty harsh," Ri pointed out and the girl nodded. "I know, I know! It was stupid, I'm stupid, and I'm sorry! But I need Tidus back! I'm like, not myself anymore! I don't flip or cartwheel or overexcited to the point of hyperventilating or happy! Do I look happy?" she questioned quickly, pointing to her pout.

Ri rolled her eyes, laughing. "Okay Selph, come down. If you really want my help that badly, I'll help you. He's coming to Cloud's party tonight so why don't you? He'll be in a pretty confined place so running away won't be too much of an option. Plead with him until he finally relents and at least screams at you. Then, we'll move on from there."

"But...I want Tidus back!" Selphie pouted.

Ri nodded. "Yeah and people in hell want ice water. Let's just try to get him talking to you first then we'll move on. Baby steps Selph, baby steps."

She looked disappointed but she finally nodded. "Okay," she grumbled then sighed. "Baby steps."

Ri smiled. "Good. Now let's start on our project, okay?"

"Oh kay," Selphie sighed, still looking disappointed but picked up a notepad to write the words anyway.

* * *

"...Why did you bring me here," Cloud muttered, frowning over at Sephiroth, who ignored him as he got off of Cloud's motorcycle.

It was well after school and they had been riding for a couple of hours, Sephiroth driving this time. He'd promised the boy's idiotic sister that he would keep him preoccupied while she set up his surprise party that was to begin at seven that night. The blond was aware that his friends were suppose to come over that night to have a little party of sorts but he had no idea of just how massive the party was to be, hence the 'surprise' of it.

Either way, Sephiroth thought such affairs were rather stupid and didn't mind having his alone time with the blond beforehand. That way he could give him his gift, which was exactly what he'd begun to do the moment they'd taken off.

"Come," he ordered, not leaving room for argument as he waved the teen over to him and Cloud put his kick stand up on his cycle before he walked over to him.

"What," the blond frowned and Sephiroth ignored his tone, pulling him closer to the edge before pointing down.

Cloud's breath hitched lightly. They were standing on a high cliff that over looked the entire beach, the setting sun just along the horizon of the ocean making the scene breath taking and beautiful.

"I...like coming here. Alone," Sephiroth began. "It's peaceful."

"Man, it's beautiful up here," Cloud added, smiling lightly as took in the smell of the nearby ocean and fresh air, closing his eyes. Sephiroth watched him a moment before adverted his eyes back to the landscape. "I figured that you would like it up here."

Cloud looked over at him, smirking. "It's so nice that you finally learned to share."

Sephiroth shot him a glare. "It's rare that you can enjoy the simplicity of things and yet, still find it's beauty. I was hoping this was one of them."

Cloud frowned. "I do that kind of thing all the time. You're too busy trying to molest me in public or stab me to notice."

Sephiroth smirked. "I suppose."

Cloud eyes him a moment longer before adverted his eyes slightly, frowning again. Sephiroth caught this however and frowned in turn. "What Strife. Talk."

"What are we, exactly," Cloud muttered, his mood darkening and Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at this. "What do you mean Strife."

"Just what I said: what are we exactly? Friends? Rivals? We don't seem to get along, yet we do. You like like molesting me–"

"And you like being molested," Sephiroth snapped though he wore a smug expression.

"That's not the point," Cloud snapped. "I want to know what we're actually suppose to be because I'm tired. I want know what I should be doing here."

"Well if you except me to sweep you off your feet like we're in a poorly written romance novel with me whispering sweet nothings in your ear, you can forget it Strife," Sephiroth sneered and Cloud chucked bitterly. "You? Remotely sweet, let alone nice? Perish the thought."

Cloud spun around on his heel, letting everything else he'd wanted so say wither and die. He knew that was pointless now with Sephiroth's remark. "It's late, I'm tired, and I want to go home."

"We're not done here and you know it," Sephiroth snapped, frowning as he stormed after him. Cloud rolled his eyes, giving a bitter smirk before he kicked his stand back up on his cycle.

"What is there left to say. You don't listen. You dictate. You don't see me as anything but someone you can order around. You've made that clear since I got back. But the problem is, I don't want to be some damn slave."

"Then what _do_ you want Strife," Sephiroth snarled, pulling Cloud off his bike, letting it crash to the ground. The blond pulled away from him roughly, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter what I want to you so don't pretend like it does now!"

"Strife–"

"Fuck off London," the blond snapped, picking up his bike and revving it up, sped off, leaving the angry teen standing their to glare after him.

* * *

"Alright, Yuna! Please get all the gifts presentable and ready for Cloud to open, any unwrapped ones, please complete the task for me, my laziness thanks you.

"Paine, you make all the drinks and for the love of god, please do not spike them with anything like you did at Zack's party.

"Reno, you got food duty but no eating while you prepare it. Riku, I'm trusting your taste in music right now. Roxas and Zo, you guys put up the rest of the decorations. Axel, you've got the guest list and bouncing duties handled already right?"

"The dragon's a go and flies thirty or twenty feet away from the house like you asked, sir!"

"And what happens to the people uninvited?"

"That's obvious but if I were you, I'd hope no one sues."

"Perfect. Lulu, you're handling customs?"

"Everyone's is ready. I'll animate the ears once the wearers put them on."

"Right. Zack–what are you doing?"

"Being lazy and watching everyone else work."

"So everyone's covered. Okay, we only got like, 15 minutes before people start showing up and 45 before Sephiroth brings Cloud. Thanks for the help and let's keep the steady pace cause I ain't got all night. Rah rah rah!"

"...Damn I love when you're forceful."

"Reno, back away from the ass or you won't have any hands."

* * *

Sephiroth was a completely bastard.

This was the sentence that repeated itself in Cloud's mind as he continued to roll down the short hill, his arms in front of his face to shield it until he finally came to a slow rolling stop on the soft grass, face up.

He waited for a few moments, panting hard before he let his arms drop to his sides, his eyes trained on the top of the hill where a certain asshole was picking up his motorcycle and putting it on it's kick stand before he looked over the edge and down at him.

Sephiroth had surprised him. Cloud hadn't gotten far before Sephiroth somehow caught up with him, the blond just catching him in his rearview mirror as he made a movement with his sword that seemed like he was about to slash his back tire, startling Cloud clear off his bike–and off the side of the hill. And he'd done that on purpose.

Because he was a bastard.

An evil bastard.

That liked making Cloud's life hell.

"You're an ass!" Cloud screamed up at him, his voice echoing in the cool evening breeze. Even from where he was laying, he could tell that the evil bastard was smirking with some kind of perverse glee before with graceful reflexes, he leapt off the edge, his boots causing the perfect friction to enable him to slide the way down before just reaching the end, he picked up momentum and leapt slightly in the air and flipped half of the walk to Cloud, landing on his feet perfectly before he began his slow, menacing stroll toward the blond.

As he got too close, Cloud a made a move to roll over onto his stomach and get up but as soon as he was on his back, he felt a booted foot come crashing down, making him grunt in pain.

"Don't get up," Sephiroth murmured in sarcasm as he brought the tip of his sword dangerously close to Cloud's face, catching a single piece of hair. It fluttered to the ground slowly in two separate pieces. Okay, so he'd sharpened it. That was just..._great_.

"Now are we going to pretend we are a big boy today and listen for longer then two seconds or do I have to force you yet again back into your place Strife?" Sephirioth mused loudly, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"You mean I get a choice this time?" Cloud snapped and Sephiroth tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "You do. But then again, you do have a nasty habit of making the wrong decisions."

He grinded his boot into Cloud's back, knowing full well it didn't really matter because the boy would have to change anyway–not that he cared really. "I've changed my mind Strife. You'll listen to everything I have to say or I'll simply cut out your tongue so that you may not interrupt me."

"You're an unbelievable bastard, you know that?" Cloud retorted in a casual tone and Sephiroth only hunched lightly in agreement. "It's something I strive to accomplish little by little, day by day. Glad to have someone notice."

He stuck the end of his blade into the ground swiftly, a few more strands of Cloud's locks cutting away from his head. "Enough of this foolish banter. Pay attention," he snapped harshly before applying a little more pressure on his back...he took his foot completely off him, taking the blond by his hair and pulling him into a sitting position before he let him go. They glared at one another for a brief moment before with a sneer, Sephiroth reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box.

He tossed it to Cloud before pivoting, he began to walk toward a narrow path that lead back up to the top of the hill. "I'll be waiting for you at the top."

Cloud glared after him for a while before he snatched the box off his lap and examined it for a while. Small, simple. Silver in color. Frowning, he opened it, a small little card fluttering out of it that he chose to ignore for the time being. He moved away the small bit of cotton that was in the way and tossed it to the ground before he got a good look at it's contents. And his face softened instantly, his eyes widening as he recognized the piece of jewelry contained within...

* * *

_**Flashback

* * *

"I don't have time for this Strife."**_

"Shut up and come on London," Cloud replied sarcastically, already pushing the door to the store open and walking in. It was later that Sunday evening and his mother had sent them out to get them something to eat as the continued to move in to their home but Cloud has seen something in the store's window that had interested him.

"Well hello there," a woman welcomed them as she walked back around her counter. She had short, slicked back golden hair with two long bangs that stuck out like bug antennas. She grinned at him in an almost sadistic way–which reminded him of Sephiroth on his good days.

He gave her polite smile in return.

"Browsing I assume?" she questioned and Sephiroth remarked, "Wasting my time," as he stormed past Cloud and up to the counter, eyeing a few pieces himself. The woman laughed as Cloud glared up at the scowling beauty that was ignoring him before he turned his attention back to the woman. "I see you two are very close. I think I have the perfect piece for–"

"I may be here to waste my time, but you'll find I have no intention of wasting my money," Sephiroth snapped, cutting her off and glaring up at her intently. She raised her eyebrow at him before she looked back over at Cloud. "He's a real winner."

"That's what the guy at the pound told me before I brought him home," Cloud agreed in a sarcastic tone and Sephiroth sneered at him while Cloud smiled back innocently before he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sales woman, ignoring Sephiroth's intense stare.

"In any case, do you mind if I get a closer look at that cross you had in the window?"

"Ah, just the piece I was going to show you, you have great taste," she smirked, already walking around the counter and heading toward the large store front window. The two teens stood there for a moment, Cloud avoiding staring at Sephiroth on purpose while the slightly psychotic teen continued to give him 'The Look'.

Finally, Cloud looked up at him, annoyed. "What?"

"You have to go home Strife. And I know how to get into your room. Undetected. While you're sleeping," Sephiroth snapped. Cloud raised his eyebrow in a suggestive fashion. "And I know how to kick you in the balls and render you helpless–cause that's the only thing you think with when you're around me these days. So we're even."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and began to retort but was cut off by the sales woman returning. "And here we are," she smirked, holding it up in front of the two of them in the bright light of the room by it's two thin silver chains. "The Lover's Cross."

"Lover's Cross," Cloud repeated, studying it for a moment. It was a two sided cross, small in size. The cross itself was in a vine like design, the silver pieces snaking together and entwining in a old Victorian like design while a different stone sat in the middle on either side, a diamond on one while a ruby was on the other.

Eloquent and beautiful yet in some manner, simple all the same.

"Allow to explain it's name," the sales woman began with a small smirk. "The way it's designed, the pattern, is a symbol of two lover's hearts entwining with one another, as one. The diamond stands for purity while the ruby stands for love."

She gently began to push the cross in opposite directions and it broke apart, revealing the piece to actually be two different crosses. "The buyer keeps the diamond, a symbol of the purity of his–or her–gift while the lover they bought it for keeps the ruby, a symbol of the buyer's love for them. And the crosses themselves hold meaning with the inscriptions on the back."

She gave the diamond to Sephiroth and the ruby cross to Cloud, both turning their's over to read the small words carved in beautiful script in the back. "May the other part of my soul," Sephiroth read softly aloud.

"...be protected by God's love and my own." Cloud finished, squinting his eyes slightly to see the tiny writing.

The sales woman nodded slowly. "I've only gotten in three of that particular piece and the other two sold quickly. It's very rare and rather beautiful, both in appreance and meaning if I do say so myself. A perfect gift for a perfect mate. . .no?"

They both looked up at her and she winked at them.

Sephiroth frowned deeply and scuffing lightly, handed his half back to her roughly while Cloud did the same, only not nearly as rude before he turned his attention back to Sephiroth, giving him an overly sickeningly sweet smile. "You should buy it for me honey! All the other girls have one."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his antics and proceeded to head for the exit. "Frankly Strife, the only reason I'd ever buy you anything of such regard is if I'd actually meant what it stands for. And until I feel the need to see you as an actual lover of mine instead of–"

"A sexy, sassy, love slave?" Cloud joked matter of factly though there was hint of bitterness in his tone that neither Sephiroth or the sales woman missed.

"If your that much," Sephiroth retorted coldly, snatching the door open. "I wouldn't count on getting it any time soon Strife. Not from me."

And with this, he slammed the door shut with a very loud bang, knocking a small picture she had hanging clear off the wall and crashing to the floor, both blonds wincing slightly. She scowled after him before she snapped the crosses back together and placing it back into his small box, began to head toward the showcase window while Cloud stared almost hatefully after Sephiroth, felling a little more hurt then he thought he should.

"Yeah," she mumbled, talking to herself. "A reeeal winner."_**

* * *

End Flashback**_

* * *

Cloud blinked down at the small cross that was staring bolding back up at him. He lifted it clear out of it's box, slowly turning it over. The other piece–the one with the diamond in the middle–it was missing.

He turned it back over to stare at the ruby in the middle. The Ruby Cross.

"Given by the buyer to the person they love," Cloud muttered in a disbelieving tone as he fingered it gently, slowly, still amazed at actually getting it in the first place.

From Sephiroth.

Smiling suddenly, the blond whipped back a tear that was threatening to fall down his face because he would be _damned_ if that bastard actually made him cry just because he did the single most sentimental, sweet thing he'd ever done for him since they'd met and unclasping the hook, he carefully placed the necklace around his neck, fastening the back before he let it dangle.

He stood up, pausing to bend over to pick up the small card he'd left ignored, flipping it over to read the perfectly scripted writing he knew to be Sephiroth's before his smile widened into a cocky smirk.

"Happy Birthday Cloud. Welcome to the Big Leagues."

* * *

"Okay, I'm not wearing this," Sora snapped, pulling at the waist line of his skin tight leather pants. He pulled it outward before taking in a deep breath. "Ri, I can't breath in this crap!"

"Of course you can," she scolded, slapping his hands away before straightening the small bow tie he had tied around his neck. He was wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants with matching boots, a few belts and chains dangling from the side (by his choice) no shirt, a single black bow tie, a two cuffs on his wrist and a very large fluffy puff tail right on his belt in the back around his waist with a very long pair of rabbit ears on tip of his head that twitched in annoyance.

Ri herself, was wearing a black skin tight turtle neck leotard, a pair of laced up high heeled stiletto heels. He wore a white folded down collar with a long black business tie and white cuffs on her wrist to match, the same ears on her head and tail on her back to match Sora's.

"And you're wearing the outfit," Ri added, playing with his tail before he slapped her hand away, frowning at her. "The rest of us the guys have to wear them, so do you."

"Yeah, but why the whole rabbit thing," Zack muttered, standing still while Lulu said her incantation to animate his ears as well, ignoring a few party goers as the passed by with drinkers, snickering at him.

"It's to distinguish ourselves from the guest," Ri insisted.

"Spell 'distinguish'," Sora replied sarcastically but Ri ignored him.

"We're family and close friends and we're the ones who set up the party. Besides, Cloud had this thing for bunnies when he was like, six and it's a poke at that. Plus I think I look pret-ty damn hot."

She struck a provocative pose, licking her lips at Zack and winking at him, the raven haired teen rolling his eyes and turning his attention to a few girls passing by that smiled and waved shyly, giving them a charming smile and making his chest dance while he winked.

Lulu frowned at him. "Oh that was tactful."

Zack hunched. "I'm a man of many talents."

"Yeah well, you keep your talents to yourself," Sora snapped, pulling at his rabbit ears then hissing in pain as he that actually hurt him. Lulu smirked. "They're real but only temporarily. I'm good at what I do."

"And I'm so happy to hear that," Sora grumbled, yanking them softly again before he went into full pout mode. "Damn it, can I at least wear a shirt?"

"No," Ri replied matter of factly, greeting Tifa as he walked up to her, handing her Cloud's gift. Sora glared hatefully at his sister before crossing his arms over his chest self consciously and sticking his lip out.

"Cheer up Zo," Riku laughed, embracing him from behind, his bare chest fitting perfectly against Sora's back and making the smaller brunette shudder slightly. "We'll have more fun when I have to peel it all off of you."

Sora blushed lightly as he tried in vain to pull away from Riku while Yuna, who'd walked up wearing the same outfit as Ri, only her leotard was navy in color and she had a half skirt around her waist (the front of it was completely missing) that faded from white to blue, paused to 'awww' at them.

Sora looked completely put out then and Riku laughed, spinning the boy around to face him. He leaned in and pecked him softly on the lips, smirking at the fact Sora blushed even further. "You keep this up and we won't make it to the end of the night."

"We're not _doing_ anything at the end of the night!" Sora insisted with a slight whine and Riku pecked him again on the lips again. "Stop that!"

"Then stop being so damn adorable," Riku teased, pecking him once again only this time, letting his lips linger longer, turning the gesture into a full blown kiss. The brunette whined his protest before they melted into soft mews of pleasure, both savoring the feel and taste of the other's lips hungrily.

"Ooookay, this is Cloud's special day so the only one making out with hot platinum blonds is him," Ri snorted, cutting directly in between the pair, breaking them apart and pushing them softly away from her as she huffed like a Valley Girl. "Unless of course, I should happen to find one. But everyone else just needs to sit down and back off."

Riku stuck up his middle finger at her and she only raised her eyebrow. "I'm a little busy but ask me again around eleven and I'll see what I can do."

Riku smirked as he began to laugh while Reno looked over Sora's shoulder at the two of them, more then obviously jealous just as a single bright headlight filled the room, making everyone pause in whatever activity they were doing.

"Okay, that's Cloud's everyone! Hide!" Ri called and everyone quickly ran to find places to hide, Sora yelping as Riku pulled him into a closet with him. The room fell completely silent and still as they listened to the approaching footfalls and voices.

"...the hell put the damn dragon around the house?" they heard Cloud snap. "I just got the stupid shirt and it's already ruined."

"Shut up Strife and open the damn door," they heard Sephiroth demand and grumbling, the blond complied, kicking it open wide as he yelled, "Ri! Who the hell put the–"

"**SURPRISE**!" everyone yelled as the popped out of the hiding places and Cloud only glared at the room with a blank expression

Ri beamed at him as everyone beginning to call out their own wishes of a Happy Birthday or whistles and cheers to the frowning blond with the burned school shirt.

"Yeah, right, whatever," Cloud mumbled, storming into the room and taking Ri by one of her bunny ears, yanked it playfully, making the girl yelp. "Seriously: who put the damn dragon of doom outside? And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Something for the boys to stare at when they get bored," she retorted, ignoring Reno's catcall of agreement. "And damn, ungrateful much? See if I throw you a party again!"

"That's what happens when you send me off with assholes that like to thrown people over cliffs for the entire day," he snapped, pointing a thumb over at Sephiroth who was completely ignoring him in favor for scaring people out of his way as he walked toward the stairs. "And send stupid dragons made from the flames of hell to attack me at the door!"

"Sorry bout that," Axel called from the couch he was sitting on with Roxas, that cocky smirk of his widening. He didn't sound at all sorry in the least. "You weren't on the guest list and I set it to attack anybody that's not."

"It's my damn party!" Cloud snapped as Zack pushed him toward the stairs, clapping him on the back with his hand. "Go take a deep breath and change. We'll be waiting for you down here."

"Whatever," Cloud grumbled as he stumped of the stairs, disappearing behind the wall.

The gang stared after him, looking slightly bewildered.

"I figured they'd like, end up making out the entire time," Ri replied matter of factly.

"This is Cloud and Sephiroth. They're not normal," Paine pointed out.

"Hence, my train of thought," Ri replied before sighing deeply, she turned back to the party goers, who were all standing around, waiting on what they should do. She raised an eyebrow at them and beamed. "What the hell are you people standing around for? The birthday boy's here. I saw we party!"

The was a round of cheering before someone cut the music back on and they all began to chatter, dance or go back to whatever it was they were doing, Ri heading over toward the closet to save a now loudly squealing Sora.

* * *

Cloud pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. He studied his chest in the mirror and sighed. "Well at least it only got my shirt."

He heard Sephiroth's grunt of agreement–or maybe approval–before he saw a streak of silver hair float by in his corner of his eye, disappearing once it got to the window. "Where you–"

"I refuse to stay in these rag-a-muffin clothes for a celebration," Sephiroth called back to him and Cloud made an amused face. "Rag-a-muffin?"

He snickered when something was thrown at him through his window but missed him by feet. He went back to studying himself in the mirror, tempted to make his pecs dance just for the humor of mocking Zack, who he knew did that whenever the crazy teen was in P.E.

But instead, he zeroed in on the necklace that dangled around his neck and smiled warmly, touching it gently. It looked so simple really but the meaning behind it was so great...or at least, Cloud couldn't stop hoping it did. After all, Sephiroth could have given it to him because he knew he'd really wanted it.

'But then, why give me that card,' Cloud frowned as he thought to himself. 'Well, it didn't exactly say 'I love you Cloud'. But do I even want Sephiroth to love me?'

"Strife, you're not dressed yet," a voice called softly from the window and the blond was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to face Sephiroth, who was wearing his brand new and very long black trench coat. It was fastened only by a single black belt with a silver buckle, his chest bare except for the two very then black belts were going across it. He wore skin tight black black leather pants with matching boots and black cloves, several pair of thing black belts actually under his coat and across his lower abdomen and stomach. And dangling around his neck, was the silver cross on a small silver chain, only he had the diamond jewel in the middle.

Cloud eyed it for a moment before turning away from him and walking toward his bed. "Great deduction Watson. I was just–"

"I didn't wear it because I didn't want you to see your gift before you received it," Sephiroth cut in curtly, walking over to Cloud and without warning, taking him by his waist and pulling him back against him, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

Cloud looked rather uncomfortable. "This is odd."

Sephiroth only raised his eyebrow. "Odd."

"You're just. . .holding me."

"Did this have a point Strife."

"Well–you usually try and kick me onto my bed and then pin me down to ravish the hell out of me."

"It's your birthday. I'm being..." he pause as if it were painful to say. "kind."

Cloud scuffed, shaking his head slightly as not to smack Sephiroth in the face with his spiky locks. In return, the menacing beauty frowned in disapproval. "You think I'm joking."

Cloud stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes. "Well no, not anymore. And for the record, you really now how to ruin a 'moment'."

"I told you Strife. I'm not about novel romances and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Live with it."

"Then...what is this about," Cloud snapped in a soft, bitter tone. "Why give me the necklace at all if it doesn't mean anything?"

Sephiroth tightened his grip but not to the point where it was painful. "I told you Strife, that I would never buy you anything of the sort unless you meant something more then just a useless peon."

"Nice to know that's what you think–"

"Thought," Sephiroth corrected him matter of factly.

"Fine 'thought'–that makes it better," Cloud replied sarcastically.

Sephiroth gave a low growl before he sank his teeth into the nook between Cloud's neck and shoulder blade, making the blond hiss in pleasure softly before a low moan erupted from his lips.

"Do not make a mockery of my affections Strife." he warned in a seductive tone before he began to plant well placed, feather like kisses along the blonds neck, Cloud murmuring something incoherently as he tilted his head away to give him better access.

"I gave you that cross," Sephiroth whispered between him menstruations. "Because I want every single thing it symbolizes," Cloud moaned as he felt his tongue caress his skin before Sephiroth bit down again, this time drawing a little blood. "Because I mean every single word engraved," he paused, lapping up the blood slowly and smirking into Cloud's skin as the blond whimpered with anticipation, with want before he continued to whisper in his ear. "Because when I say you're mine Cloud, the next time I pin you down to my made and fuck you into the mattress, it will hold meaning.

Cloud smiled softly. "And you said you didn't do the 'romance novel' thing."

He could feel Sephiroth smirk. "You found that romantic."

"Between the whole neck thing and you calling me 'Cloud' and then the whole promise of 'fucking me into a mattress'– , I didn't really notice," he admitted and he felt Sephiroth's smirk widen before he was pushed onto his bed, the tall man pinning him against his satin sheets before he lowered his face closer to the blond's, his long hair haloing his face while his eyes shined with a predatory want.

"I thought you said no molesting me today," Cloud whispered huskily and Sephiroth's smirk widened still. "I do believe I did. But you seem so waton–who am I to deny you of anything you wish on your birthday?"

"I don't remember begging you foonemph," Cloud hissed as Sephiroth grinded his hips into his own, attacking his neck again before he paused to look up at Cloud, the blond pouting at him. "That wasn't fair."

"When am I ever," Sephiroth asked innocently and Cloud took a moment to study his 'innocent' expression for a moment, surprised slightly that he could actually pull it off successfully–and still look unbelievably hot doing so. Then he let a small smile form on his face before he sighed over dramatically and placed his hand on his forehead, relaxing his body in a 'I surrender' fashion. "Do as you will," Cloud announced in a high pitched tone, trying to sound like a Southern Bell. "Take me."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a skeptical look.

At that moment, the door burst open and Sora hurried through it, laughing wildly as Ri screamed "Run Sora, Run!" in a mock fashion of the woman from _Forest Gump_ before he quickly slammed the door in someone's face. "Come on Sora, I was only _playing_!" Riku laughed through the door.

"Go away!" Sora panted, still beaming, his face completely flushed and his pouty lips bruised. Then he looked over at Cloud and Sephiroth and the smile faded into embarrassed surprise. "Oh! I thought this was my room. Sorry."

"Good," Sephiroth snapped in a bored tone. "Now get out."

"Can't." Sora refused, shaking his head. "Riku won't stop trying to get me trapped in the closet. I told him we can't do it–"

"Why?" Cloud frowned. "I thought you and Riku were okay now."

"I'm not ready yet," Sora insisted. "I want to sort things out and–"

"Good for you," Sephiroth cut him off quickly, growing further annoyed the longer the boy stood there. "Go lock yourself in another room and leave us at peace."

"I can't do that either," Sora frowned shaking his head. "Ri actually sent me up here for another reason. She wanted to know what was taking Cloud so long to get dressed. She also said that just in case, stop trying to uh–screw him– because you had all day to do it. We're ready to open gifts now."

"It's my party and she's telling me when I get to do everything, geez," Cloud snickered, pushing Sephiroth off of him gently before he began looking around for his abandoned outfit that had somehow been knocked to the floor.

Sephiroth watched Cloud's ass for a moment, going into his own rather perverted thoughts before looking over at Sora, the brunette gasping into attention at realizing he'd been spotted watching him before Sephiroth stood up straight and waltzed over to him, looking rather intimidating. He grabbed the boy by the hem of his pants and dragged him over toward the door.

"He'll be down when he's ready. Get out," he snapped before swinging the door open forcefully and tossing Sora right into the awaiting arms of Riku who looked rather startled at having the brunette thrown at him before he slammed the door shut in their face.

Meanwhile. Just down the stairs...

"Ti-duuus!" Sephie screamed-screeched at the top of her lungs, the dirty blond pausing to wince, before he walked quickly into the living, trying to ignore the girl and the stares he was receiving from the guest.

"Talk to me! _Talk to me! _**_Talk to me!_**" Selphie screamed as she ran into the room, pausing to stomp her feet in a full blown temper tantrum before she tackled the dirty blond around his ankles and began to sob. "I don't care what you say Ty! Just talk to me please! Anything–_anything_! I just need you to tell me _something_."

"I told her to plead with him, not grovel and completely embarrass herself," Ri muttered to Paine as she heard the doorbell ring followed by a very familiar voice crying "Damn! A live dragon made of flames! Fuckin neat!"

Ri let out an uncharacteristic squeal of glee before she gave Paine the drink she'd been holding and ran for the door. Paine only continued to watch the chaos that was ensuing before her.

"_Fine_!" Tidus snapped, grabbing Selphie roughly by the arms and yanking her up to her feet shook her slightly to get her to pay attention to him as she'd begun to ramble. "You wanna know what I have to say? Fine: I _despise_ you. I hate ever meeting you Selphie! I thought you actually gave a damn about me–about us! But you were willing to throw everything away over a stupid argument that had _nothing_ to _do_ with _us_! You're immature and selfish and I can't handle seeing being near you because–because I just can't! So do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone!"

Everyone stared at the two of them, flabbergast while Selphie stared at him in equal shock before tears began to steam down her face–followed by a grateful smile.

"Y-you finally spoke to me," she sniffled. Then without warning, she hugged him around the middle, burying her face in his chest. "God bless you Tidus."

The dirty blond stared down at her as if she'd grown a second head but girl only continued.

"Even if you really do hate my guts– which you don't because you didn't do that weird little thing you always do with your eyes when you hate things, like you know, broccoli?– I wouldn't have cared. You finally spoke to me, which means that you actually do care enough to acknowledge me–and well, that's all I need–for now."

She kissed him on the cheek and beamed at him while the boy still looked completely amazed and confused. "So whenever you feel like talking–or yelling–your feelings at me, you just go right ahead ty-ty! I'll be waiting, kay!"

And with one last sniffle and a quick hug, she skipped off on her merry way, ignoring all the odd looks people were giving her.

Tidus gave Wakka a side look as he walked over to him, the orange haired teen watching Selphie skip off before he shook his head, smiling amused. "What just happened?" Tidus questioned, still looking confused.

"It's Selphie ya? Who knows!"

Tidus only nodded absently, still looking after Selphie while Wakka rolled his eyes.

"Okay people, we're ready to begin and open gifts," Ri began, looking far more excited then she had before as she walked back into the room with a very large bow in her left hand. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Right here, stop bitching," Cloud called, stomping down the stairs in a pair of baggy black jeans and his trademark turtle neck, gray in color, with his new necklace contrasting perfectly with the colors. He wore a pair of black boots that were completely covered with the exception of the toe due to the long pants, and he wore several pairs of black belts along his waist, two wrist bands on either arms that matched them perfectly.

Sephiroth strolled slowly behind him, his coat bellowing in an intimating manner that sent party goers scattering out of his way as he walked over to Zackonce he reached the bottom of the stairs, his cold yet emtionless expression plastered back on his features.

Cloud walked over to his bunny clad sister just as Paine, who was wearing her usually black leather pants and high heeled boots with a skin tight black halter top sleeveless turtle, the white cuffs and collar with the long black tie around her neck with a set of rabbit ears on her head an large cotton ball tail right along her black belt around her waist and Yuna came to either side of her, the brown haired girl smiling at Cloud while the raven haired girl just glared at him in a bored fashion.

"Okay people, shut up and pay attention," Ri called cheerfully, successfully gathering everyone's attention as they completely hushed.

She turned to Cloud, still beaming. "Okay big bro: it's time for you to open all the wonderful, well thought, gifts that everyone so graciously bought you for your special occasion. But first: you're going to opening mine."

Cloud rolled his eyes while Ri bouncing a little in place before jogging over to the doorway that lead to the kitchen, standing right beside the opening.

"Okay, Cloud. This one is from your favorite, adorable, little sister," she announced in a grand tone, sweeping her hand over the opening in a 'ta da' fashion just as a few set of footfalls approached, a gruff voice snarling. "This ain't the way to the bathroom! That little vixen lied to us!"

A gentle sounding voice began to reply just as everyone came into view and with the reflexes of a cat, Ri quickly put her arm down and timed herself just right so that when Leon came walking into view and was about to go through the entryway, she was able to slap the very large ribbon right on his forehead, making the stormy eyed brunette stop abruptly.

Cloud's entire face fell into shock as his eyes fell on him.

He was just as he remembered him: tall with slightly tanned skin. Soft, short, brunette hair that spiked slightly in the back downward with a spiked sideways bang in the front. Black leather straight pants that were long enough to cover his belted black boots. A long white undershirt with a semi shorter short sleeved black jacket over it, white fur around the collar. Three small belts around his left arm with black gloves on his hands. And a beautiful pair of stormy (1.) grayish-blue eyes that stood out perfectly. And a thin long scar that stretched from the beginning of the bridge of his nose to just a ways past his eyebrows–which was now temporarily covered by a very large red bow.

He watched as Leon glared daggers at Ri before snatching the bow off of his head and handing it back to her, the girl smiling sheepishly at him before striking a silly pose and giving him a wink and thumbs up, Leon rolling his eyes at her in annoyance while Yuffie and Aerith rushed over and smothered her in hugs and greetings upon seeing her there.

Cid imdiately went for the punch bowl, muttering about how he hoped there was something 'decent' to drink there while Cloud watched as stormy eyes searched the room quickly before resting on him. And his serious demeanor completely melted, softened. If Cloud didn't know any better, he would think he looked relieved. And in moments, Leon was running over to him, slowing down once he got closer.

Cloud smiled at him. "Hey Leo."

"Hey kid," he replied softly, a sort of smile of his own forming on his lips while he looked Cloud over. He took Cloud's face in his hands gently, tiling it up to look at him, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes–searching for something. Cloud gave him a smile that one would a person who just wasn't quite all.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, drawling out the entire sentence, asking it in a tone that an adult would a five year old.

Leon didn't answer right away, only continued to stare at him a moment before without warning he engulfed the boy into a tight embrace, startling Cloud to the point he didn't return it.

"I was so worried about you kid," Leon whispered to him softly, sounding genuinely relieved.

Cloud nodded slowly, that same odd smile on his face. "Uh Leo? What where you so worried–well **_damn_**!" Cloud snapped, cutting off his own sentence a moment before he could fell himself being forcefully ripped out of Leon's embrace–rather harshly.

The room became deathly quiet as Sephiroth pulled Cloud behind him in a possessive manner, the golden haired blond wearing a rather humorous look of being completely pissed off and being completely confused as Mako green eyes stared hatefully, intently, into a set of equally intense stormy grayish-blue ones.

"And you are," Sephiroth replied in a deathly calm demeanor.

"Leon," the brunette replied meeting his tone. "And you must be Sephiroth."

The man in question raised his eyebrow. "You've heard of me then. Good. Then it makes things simple. Stay away from Strife."

Leon glared at him a moment longer before without taking his eyes off of Sephiroth, he reached over and taking Cloud by his wrist, pulled him from behind Sephiroth's back and into a protective embrace, a few people gasping in horror at his utter boldness while Cloud darted his eyes at the pair of them, looking very uncomfortable.

Sephiroth didn't look phased but his eyes were ablaze with fury though Leon didn't look at all intimated nor did he look like he was backing down.

"If anyone's staying away from Cloud, it's going to be you," Leon replied coldly. "He's coming back with me to Traverse Town. I may have let him go once, but I won't make the same mistake twice. And I won't continue to let you manipulate anymore than you already have."

Cloud went into a whole new level of confusion as he looked upward in a thoughtful manner, mutter to himself while Sephiroth gave Leon 'The Look', his eyes Mako green eyes practically glowing as he stared at the intruding man with pure loathing. "I'm afraid, that's not an option for you."

And as if on cue, the few party goers that were too close to him, Zack, Lulu, and Reno included, scrambling to move out of the way, a few tripping over furniture just as Sephiroth swiped his sword in a quick motion, aiming directly at Leon's chest.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**:Bows: Thank you all once again for reading. It makes me happy to know that even one person enjoys my story. The chibies all say thank you. And now, for the notes:  
**1.** This chapter was long for two reasons to be honest: A.) Because I just kept adding to it. B.) I'm about to go on a week long vaction and I'm not sure if I'll be able to to update while I'm gone, so this was my way of making up for it. I may write another chapter while I'm gone and post it but I won't promise anything.  
**2.** Vincent added, as requested. Though actually, after it was suggested, I found that it would work out very well with what I originally had planned for Rufus/Rikku/Reno. Rufus will still be in the story somehow, but I've got big plans for Vincent. Bawhahahaha. (So much for the 'no trouble' part--or will he be? Hmmm...)  
**3.** Back to the grammer/spelling thing:__ I do have a Beta Reader but I'm patiently awaiting her to go through...some things. I will go back and edit my chapters when she's through however. And just so you won't think I'm lazy, I do actaully spell check and reread through my chapters before I post them but alas: I still miss things. :sniff: So to all those that this down right annoys and such: I'm very very sorry! Really I am! I don't try to suck--I just do. :(  
**4.** Just in case: The sales woman was Larxene. And you haven't seen the last of her. :shifts eyes to Kairi Chibi:  
**5.** Don't think I've been neglecting Axel and Roxas. They're time is coming back. Do to events :cough:Vincent:hack: they're more then likely going to be my 'stable' couple though.  
I can't say too much else without giving certain things to come away. So alas, I must depart. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and there will be more to come, just maybe not as fast as I normally post. Again: I suck._

Read and do as you will, my chibies and I await. :Waves: Huggles!  



	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Lover Crossed Pt 2

_**Author's Notes:  
**This chapter is shorter then I normally write, I know. I actually had to rewrite it like, eight times and I'm still not satisfied but it goes better with the upcoming chapter--which is actually done save one part. I would have posted this way before now but sadly, I had no access to the internet during my trip so all I could do was write. So expect another update very soon. But alas, enjoy this chapter!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love of Deception  
**_**Chapter Fourteen:** _A Lover, Crossed (Part 2)_

"Well, this is bullshit," Zack replied casually to Lulu as the pair dived out of the way as Sephiroth swung his long blade in a diagonal angle at the newcomer.

Said man didn't hesitate to use his body to cover Cloud in a protective manner as he quickly pulled out his own weapon of choice to at least try to block the on coming attack.

The tip of the blade caught him on the side, making him wince as it made a cosmetic gash before his own blade was able to block the rest of the initial hit.

Unsatisfied, Sephiroth took a step forward, bringing his blade around as he turned quickly to slash at him again, this time aiming a little higher. The crowd screamed as Leon barely moved out of the way in time, bringing his gun-blade up to block the hit but only to be greeted repeatedly by fast, rapid blows. The brunette grunting in irritation as it got harder to block each blow, more so while trying to protect Cloud.

Who, at this time, could best be described as a _very_ unhappy individual.

"God damn it Sephiroth," Cloud snarled in anger over the sounds of steel meeting steel. "What the hell is wrong is you!"

"Yeah, at _least _wait until he moves!" Zack called over to his friend, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice over the loud noises.

"I have no intention of harming Strife," Sephiroth called back to Zack as his eyes narrowed into slits, targetting an open and weak spot on Leon before he struck, slashing first to distract him before he quickly made a jabbing motion, stabbing him deep in his shoulder blade, making the brunette grunt in pain while many bystanders screamed.

"**_Sephiroth_**!" Riku yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd, the older of two brothers looking over at him with a blank expression.

"What," he asked casually just as he looked out of the corner of his eye. At that moment, the graceful swordsman stabbed his sword into Leon further, making the brunette make a clipped yell of agony before he quickly pulled it out in time to block a very large shirkon that was aimed at his head, literally catching it with the blade of his sword for a moment before flicking the blade up in and directly back to its owner, who yelped in alarm and dived out of the way, the weapon instead, soaring through the doorway and imbedding itself into the kitchen wall right above the stove.

"Sephiroth, please stop!" Ri called almost desperately as she followed Rik, who finally made his way to his brother's side, placing his hand over his brother's to try and pry the blade from him, Sephiroth glancing over at him for a moment before with a single forceful push, sent him sprawling to the floor and crashing into Sora, who had come up behind him from another direction.

He turned his attention back to Leon, who was being held by Cloud and the woman in pink he'd arrived with, the girl studying his wound with concern as the oldest of the new comers, a gruff looking man with a toothpick in his mouth, came over with a drink in one hand and First Aid Kit box in the other, holding it out to the woman as he looked down at Leon with irrated.

"Thank you Cid," she replied, pausing a moment to smile at him gratefully before turning her attention back to her newfound patient.

Sephiroth watched Cloud shift the brunette in to a more comfortable position , placing his head carefully in his lap while the woman carefully opened his jacket and pulled up his shirt while the brunette hissed in pain, grinding his teeth together.

The blond looked down at him with a sympathetic expression before glaring up at Sephiroth angrily, the teen returning the look mutually.

"Move out of the way Strife," Sephiroth ordered in a deathly calm, cold voice, motioning the movement with his sword gently.

"Why don't you call down," Cloud countered, snapping.

"Are you under the impression I'm upset Strife?" Sephiroth muttered in calm yet sarcastic tone and the woman in pink turned to face him, her face pleading. "Please do not attack Leon again. He's hurt."

"And you'll of course, take no offense when I tell you that was the purpose of my attack in the first place?" Sephiroth replied, sarcasm still intact.

"Leave Squall alone you ass," a spunky girl demanded, bouncing her way between him his target, taking out another of those very large weapons and hosting it over her head as she got into an defensive stance. "You'll have to go through me if you wanna get to him or Cloud!"

"Through you, you say?" Sephiroth repeated, tightening his grip on his sword and raising it slightly and there was an outcry from his friends to stop, Riku and Zack grabbing his sword arm while Ri stood in front of Yuffie, holding out her hands to protect her (and making the girl look at her confused) while Sora grabbed him by the ankles in some manner to restrain him with Reno grabbing him around the middle.

The gruff older man called Cid took one look at this and snorted. "Damn, this is pathetic."

"Well you try restraining him," Zack snapped at him angrily and Cid hunched. "That's what I meant: sad you all have to restrain one bastard."

"I don't need you to restrain him, thank you," the spunky girl shouted offended. "I'm capable of handling myself!"

"Yeah, like him, right?" Riku retorted sarcastically, pointing his head at Leon, who glared up at him.

She hunched. "He was trying to protect Cloud, which is more then I can say for any of _you_."

"Yeah because moving in front of a _moving_ blade is a good idea," Zack snorted giving her skeptical look and Yuffie put her free hand on her hip. "It is when someone you care about is in danger! But then, why would I have excepted any of you to care about Cloud? You weren't helping him when this jerk" she paused to point at him with her weapon melodramatically. "Was humiliating him in front of your peers or raping–"

"**_Raping_**!" Sora and Ri shouted in pure bewilderment and Riku glared daggers at the girl, taking a step forward and opening his mouth to speak but a shift in weight from Sephiroth made him pause as Yuffie nodded her head, insisting. "Aerith told us all about it so we came down here to come get him and bring him back with us so he would be safe and Leon would stop mopping around cause he misses him so much."

"Yuffie," the green eyed woman wearing pink scolded but the girl hunched at her. "What? He was! He was all anti-social Leon until now!"

Cloud took a moment to look down at him with a small smile on his face. "You missed me?"

Leon grunted softly as the women treating him smiled over at Cloud. "We all did but Leon was very depressed without you."

"This is all very cute," Ri cut in, sounding far too serious and angry for her usual self, glaring at each and every one of them. "But what are you yelling about Yuffie? Sephiroth raped huh?"

"Cloud," Yuffie exclaimed, pointing at him and he stared back looking confused while the rest of the party goers began to mutter. Riku glared at the girl coldly again. "Don't try to make up excuses for your stupidity. My brother didn't do anything like that to Cloud. He has too much honor to do something like that!"

Riku was so busy yelling, he didn't see Sephiroth pause in his intense hateful glaring to look down at him, his face softening in an almost grateful manner before turning his attention back to the new comers.

"He did so," Yuffie insisted but Sora shook his head. "He never did it Yuffie. Cloud would have said something–and Ri and I would have never–"

"But he _told_ Aerith he did," Yuffie countered desperately, pointing to the woman sitting with Cloud and Leon on the floor. "He called to talk to Leon about it but he wasn't there so he told Aerith and then she told me and then I told Leon who called Rikku who backed her story up who made Leon decide we would move down–"

"Time out," Cloud sighed, looking over at Aerith as if she'd betrayed him. "You told Yuffie Sephiroth raped me?"

"He _raped_ you?" Sora, Riku and Ri demanded in unison but Cloud quickly shook his head, looking irritated by the outburst. "No he didn't do _anything_ I didn't want to alright! He might be an unbelievable bastard at times but he's not that shit-headed, damn it!"

"Thank you Strife and might I add, your words speak poetry," Sephiroth seethed coldly though he was glaring at Aerith, his stare so intense that the young woman was slowly shifting herself behind Leon and Cloud, not hiding in the least that she was frightened as she eyed his blade, Cid placing a hand on her shoulder and glaring at Sephiroth as if he'd have to deal with him if he tried to hurt her.

"I know, I've got a book coming out," Cloud retorted sarcastically before looking over, then back at Aerith. "Why would you tell Yuffie something like that? You know she has a tendency to blow everything she's told way out of proportion!"

"I did not tell Yuffie anything of the sort," Aerith replied softly and the short haired spunky girl glared at her in disbelief, her mouth wide open. "You did so Aerith! You were all upset and everything and told me the whole story! Soap-n-box ma–"

"Who?" Riku and Ri cut in, making a face of 'huh'.

"–de made Cloud dress in a cat suit and raped him in the middle of class in front of like, everyone and then there was that whole week guys spent moving here and he tied Cloud up and spanked him and raped–"

"**_I did not tell Aeirth that!_**" Cloud cut in angrily, making both Yuffie and Aerith recoil, wincing at the tone of his voice.

Ri placed his arms around Cloud's neck and issued a sisterly hug and the blond closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down while Aerith herself, calmed down, taking her hand from her chest before taking a breath of her own and speaking.

"He's correct Yuffie. You misunderstood what I told you."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but Aerith shook her head and Yuffie silenced herself and let her continue. The brunette looked over at Cloud with a apologetic look then to Sephiroth, staring at the him directly into his eyes, not wavering (And impressing quite a few party goers who were watching the scene with interest) even though she still looked rather fearful.

"I will begin by apologizing to you, as if feel that this may have resulted from conversation I held with Yuffie, to which got out hand," she started in a timid manner, bowing her head slightly at Sephiroth in a respectful manner and the in turn inclined his head in understand but his cold glare did not waver.

"Cloud called to speak to Leon but instead, he ended up talking to me. He did...tell me about your little escapades during the week, and he also explained to me the bet he made with _Rikku_ that resulted in him having to wear a cat's uniform for the day and be your...pet. That was all I was able to inform Yuffie of before she got upset and decided to tell Leon I'm afraid.

"But Aerith–!"

"Shut your trap for a minute girl and let her finish," Cid snapped, glaring at Yuffie as he tried to listen and follow Aerith's tale and Yuffie glared back at him and stuck out her tongue in an immature manner.

"What I was not able to tell Yuffie was the general point of the conversation," Aerith admitted, sounding a little embarrassed. "Cloud only wished to let out his frustrations as he was not–sure–about his relations at this point. He only told me those things because he was trying to sort out what it all meant, if it did mean anything."

"So this is all just a big misunderstand, courtesy of Yuffie," Cid questioned, not looking surprised in the least as the girl smiled sheepishly for a moment before whining. "I thought Cloud was in trouble and needed Squall!"

"Leon," the brunette in Cloud's arms snapped, finally speaking. "And it wasn't Yuffie that made me think Cloud was in danger. It was Rikku."

"Rikku," Cloud frowned and his sister raised an eyebrow down at him. "Me? What I do?"

Leon turned his head to face her, pausing to wince in pain before he spoke. "I called you, because I didn't believe Yuffie."

"What, is my word not good round here anymore?" Yuffie whined and Cid glanced over at her and replied "No" matter of factly.

"I asked you about everything–I even asked why you didn't try to help Cloud and you said something about not wanting to get in the way of psychopaths with swords."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth glared at her and she hunched. "What! All I did was told him the truth! You _did _tie Cloud down for the entire weekend and like, shag him senseless! And you did shag him in the middle of class and-a-and damn it, I didn't know _that's _why he was asking me and I was just joking about not wanting to protect you cause if I really thought Seph was like, hurting you, I totally would have tried clubbing him or something and this isn't my fault so everybody just shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

And with this, the blond stormed out of the room, pushing people out of her way as she went. Cloud watched her for a minute longer before shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes before his face softened and looked down at Leon, who was looking back up at him with a serious eyes and an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry Leo," Cloud muttered softly. "It's–everything isn't like you think. Sephiroth's a bastard and all but–well–he's _my_ bastard. And I wouldn't have it any other way. It's hard to explain–"

"Don't," Leon stated bluntly, turning away from him and Aerith, understanding, gave him a sympathetic look while Cloud looked at him slightly puzzled.

"No Leon–I'm glad that you were willing to come all the way from Tran Town just to save me." Cloud smiled at him and gave him a light squeeze, brushing a few stands of his bangs out of his face. "It means a lot actually, to know you would do something like that for me. I'm just sorry you had to come down under the circumstance–and um–get stabbed."

"He took that for you, you know," Yuffie added, glaring at Cloud expectantly and Cid elbowed her in the side.

"He took it for himself," Sephiroth snapped coldly, glaring daggers at the pair below him, making everyone look up at him. "I had no intention of attacking Strife. Only you."

"Well you've got a funny ass way of showing it," Leon snapped coldly, his eyes narrowing at him. "Attacking me when you _knew_ Cloud could have easily been hurt. I don't care what the kid says about the rest of this bullshit you call a 'relationship', you don't give a damn about him and I'm not _leaving_ him with _you_."

"I thought I'd made it quite relevant that you don't have much of a say in the matter," Sephiroth sighed, raising his sword slightly despite the pair trying to pull it back down, ready to attack again and Leon tried sitting up, making Aerith cry out in alarm as he grinded his teeth together to keep from crying out at the pain he felt in his shoulder.

Cloud pulled him back down, frowning. "Stop being stubborn and stay still. He's not going to hurt me Leon." Then he looked up at Sephiroth and glared at him. "And damn it, he's not taking me anywhere, alright? So will you stop trying to dice everything within a five yard radius? And both of you need to just calm the fuck down!"

"Not until he leaves," Sephiroth replied sarcastically.

"Then your about to be one pissed off bastard because I'm not going anywhere as long as you're near Cloud."

"If you live long enough," Sephiroth threatened darkly and Leon pulled out his gun-blade with his good arm. "Try it."

"Can you both stop it already, my arms are getting tired," Zack snapped in pure agitation and Sephiroth finally looked over at him and then at everyone else trying to hold him, frowning at them. "What are you infidels doing," he inquired softly, not really seeming as if he was talking to any of them.

"We're...not sure but it seemed like a good idea at the time," Reno admitted, grumbling.

"...Get off of me."

And at the same time, they all released him, Riku however glaring at his brother, watching him intently to make sure he wouldn't try to attack Leon, relived that his brother, while still not putting his sword away, at least lowered it.

The tower platinum blond looked down at Leon, studying him a moment longer before seeming to come to a decision and looking bored. "You are free to stay as long as you wish. Your presence will make no difference as you are no threat. However, should I feel that this changes, you will be dealt with accordingly."

He then turned his attention to Cloud, narrowing his eyes at him. "When you're finished babying him Strife, find me."

And with this, he pivoted on his heel and stormed out of the room, party goers diving out of his way, his calf long silver hair swaying lightly from side to side with each long, graceful stride he took before he disappeared through the front door, letting it close with a soft 'click'.

Everyone remained silent, just staring at one another and waiting until finally, Sora took a deep breath and took over his sister's role. "Okay everyone–the party's over! You don't have to go home but get out!"

"Sora," Riku called to him softly. "Its: You don't have to go home but you have to get the hell up out of here."

The brunette looked put out. "Same difference." Riku smirked and caught him from behind around the middle. "You're so cute when you're grumpy."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Thanks to everyone that's reviewed my story thus far, it really does mean alot! This chapter was actually a lot longer but I decided I wanted the next half to be it's own chapter instead. I'll warn you ahead of time: Slash is coming. And so is Kairi. And so is more Vincent. And Leon. (Actually, get used to both of them because they're going to be around.)  
**1.** As I said, I changed this chapter a lot: first Sephiroth and Leon were suppose to have a massive battle but that changed in favor of Cloud getting hurt (which was changed) and also because I figured they would end up fighting a hell of a lot more later as I have quite a bit planned so I didn't want to waste the massive battle. Then it went from Cloud getting hurt (as I changed the part that went to it) to Leon getting run through and hurt massively, to him just getting a serious injury but not life threatening. Either way, I decided that Leon had to get hurt but the reason why is in the next chapter.  
**2.** You'll find out where Ri went in the next chapter.  
**3.** If you've noticed, I've been adding my Sora/Riku slowly but surely. For those that are getting impatient, there will be a lot of it in an upcoming chapter but first, I have to get Sora's little quirks of playing 'hard to get' out of the way first.  
**4.**Beware: there will be fluff and Slash in the next chapter.  
That's all for now sweethearts. Peace!_


	16. Chapter Fifthteen: Into Your Soul

**Author's Notes:**  
_A bit long (get the camal and snacks) but not way too. Also, if you don't like reading, there is some SLASH in this chapter. If you don't like reading it, skip the end of the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but a few things came up. :Bows: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Fifthteen:** _Into Your Soul, Straight Through Your Eyes_

Rikku sighed deeply as she plopped herself down on a patio chair just a couple of feet away from the sliding door that led into her kitchen. She had been standing since she'd run out of the living room and now her legs were tired.

She massaged the bridge of her nose gently, shaking her head softly. This day had started out so well in her opinion. She'd really thought Leon coming would be a good surprise...

She heard a ruffle of clothing just to her right and startled, she looked up before instantly sighing in relief and smiling.

"Oh hey," Ri began though didn't bother to hide her confusion at seeing Vincent outside, sitting in one of the lawn chairs on the patio, a pair of crimson eyes looking up at her as he simply stared. " Didn't even notice you! What are you doing out here?"

"There was too much...confusion indoors," he replied in his soft, calm tone before giving a smile so faint that it was completely transparent in the dim lighting of the moon and hue from the lights indoors. "And as I've said: I don't like being in confined places with mass amounts of people."

"Then you must _hate_ school," Ri joked, moving from her current seat and taking one across from him and Vincent nodded. "I despise it, yes."

Ri chuckled half heartedly before she gave a long sigh and sinking in her seat, sulked. "I can't believe how this has turned out. I mean here Leon and Sephiroth are trying to sword fight their way to oblivion and everyone ends up mad at me!"

Vincent nodded slightly, listening intently as he watched the girl with interest.

"I mean: Cloud practically blamed me for like, everything from Leon coming to Leon thinking Sephiroth rapped him before he left the room with Leon–and who I mide you, I have no clue! And Sephiroth–I don't even want to imagine what will happen if he's able to sneak into the house and break into my room. And I couldn't begin to explain what the hell Leon is all upset with me about! He's the one that asked those questions! It's not my fault he took my answer the wrong way!" she ranted, folding her arms over her chest in a huffy manner.

"The problem does not lie in your good intentions," Vincent spoke softly. "They lie in the fact that you were able to stir a slew of emotions in those who usually choose to hide them."

Ri stared at him confused. "What emotions? Are you serious? The only emotion Leon has is 'angry' and 'serious'. And Sephiroth? 'Psychotic bastard' and 'Homicidal Rage Induced Psychotic Bastard'. And Cloud's just weird."

Vincent gave another faint smile at her words, closing his eyes. "You can not see what you do not look for."

Ri stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "What's to look for? You said yourself that they barely show any emotion."

"Just because they don't show it does not mean it's not there for all to see," he replied matter of factly and Ri's left eye twitched. "Ooookay Yoda? Understand you, I don't."

"You search the depths of their faces and actions for their emotion when you should try looking through their eyes: a portal to their soul," Vincent replied causally, opening his own eyes to stare into hers intently.

"You're a prime example. To those who do not look deep, you are nothing more than a nuisance."

"Hey!"

"You are friendly yes but very playful and often more then not, have a joking demeanor that makes you hard to be taken seriously. Yet today, when you invited me to this party, I could tell just from the look in your eyes that you were quite serious and completely genuine in wanting my presence known here."

Ri looked at him in slight awe as he moved a bit closer to her face, his velvet voice filling her as he continued. "Sephiroth is one of a cold demeanor. His stare is intense, so most do not dare to stare at him longer than for a few moments. But in one night I suppose I've seen more than most have seen from him in a lifetime. Jealousy. Anger. Bitterness. Worry. Affection. All those emotions flashed through his eyes as he had his confrontation over your brother.

"And Leon? Serious to a fault perhaps but his eyes are also a view into his soul and emotions. Love. Anger. Worry. Guilt. Confusion."

"And you could tell all that just by looking at both of them–in the eyes?" Ri frowned confused yet still amazed. Vincent nodded slowly.

"Leon is in love with your brother. As is Sephiroth. And both have been for quite a long period of time."

Ri gasped slightly before she looked at skeptically with a smirk. "Come on! Leon never gave off 'The Vibe' once. Sure, he can act a little different around Cloud–more relaxed, a little less serious. But not like he's in love! And Sephiroth–spawn of Satan? In love with anything? Are you serious?"

"They may cover their emotions with other means, Leon as the 'protective older friend' while Sephiroth continues his 'possessive bastard' demeanor. Yet both gave subtle hints for their true emotions. The ferocity in their fighting. The emotions placed into every sentence, every word they spoke. The hurt felt and received by realizing they both adored the same person and would have to fight to keep him. The concern and relief felt by Cloud's safety," Vincent paused to move a stand of Ri hair back into place, watching his fingers brush against her soft skin and equally so hair before he turned his attention back to her eyes, cupping her cheek softly.

"Look deeper Rikku. You would be so interested in the things you can find within."

Ri continued to stare at him in awe, ignoring the sudden urge to kiss him because his face was too close (and he was entirely too hot for words in moonlight) before she blushed as he pulled his hand away from her slowly.

Then she gave him a goofy smile. "Wow. Wise and hot. That's like, unheard of."

He gave her a soft scuff of amusement at her comment before standing to his feet, his red trench coat moving eloquently back into place. "I should depart. It's getting late and I've kept you away from the guest for far too long. You'll be missed."

"Huh? What? Who cares?" Ri replied in a honest manner, grabbing him by the wrist and gently pulling him back down into his seat. "I'm having a blast just talking to you Vin. Don't leave yet. I don't get to see–or talk to–you often in school and it's kinda nice. You know?"

Vincent stared at her a moment. "I do not understand what you find so appealing about my company."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Vin, you're totally awesome when you wanna be," Ri smirked. "Besides, you're like some mysterious beautiful piece of art I like looking at for long periods of time? Plus–I dunno–I just like being with you. Or something."

Vincent studied her as she spoke, listening intently again to her every word before he gave her a smile large enough for her to actually see (though still quite smile). "You are quite the enigma Rikku."

"Ri," she smiled back. "You can call me Ri. Unless you like saying Rikku. I kinda like you saying it honestly. You like, roll the 'r' slightly and when you say 'u'...it just sounds...I dunno. Sexy?"

Vincent stared at her with mild bewilderment for a moment before his face softened as he looked away from her, the blush that reached his cheeks completely invisible to her in the dim light. He let a small laugh erupt from his lips and Ri beamed at being able to make Vincent, a person who barely speaks to people, let along laugh in public, do so.

"You're very interesting indeed—Rikku."

She shivered, closing her eyes and giving him a playful smile. "So sexy."

And Vincent chuckled softly again and she felt like she'd hit a world record.

* * *

"...Are you sure about this kid."

"Positive, my folks won't care. Besides, mom has missed having Aerith around to help her around the house," Cloud smiled down at Leon as helped him into his bed, sitting near him on the floor. "And it's the least I can do to thank you–and apologize–for you having to come all the way down here only to get stabbed."

Leon shifted his gaze. "Right."

Cloud watched him for a moment then frowned slightly in interest. "Leo?"

"Yeah kid?"

"...What you said. Earlier," Cloud began slowly, shifting his own gaze away. "When you told Sephiroth that you wouldn't let me get away..."

"Forget that," Leon replied matter of factly but Cloud shook his head. "Naw, you can't say stuff like that and think I just won't remember you said it. What did you mean Leon? Tell me."

"Being rash and high-strung when pressed has it's repercussions," Leon stated bluntly. "You say things you don't mean. Or...things come out wrong."

Cloud stared at him unconvinced but he knew full well that trying to get information out of someone as stubborn as Leon was a waist of time.

"Fine."

"Don't sound like that kid," Leon replied, looking over at Cloud before giving him a small smirk. "You...mean a lot so I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And at the time, I thought he was a controlling, manipulative rapist and I wanted him to know I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore. And well–so he's not a rapist but he's still a controlling, manipulative, cold hearted bastard so that gives me more then enough reason to stick around and protect you from him."

"Leon, I don't need–"

"I know," he cut him off, sounding matter of fact. "But all the same: I'm not going anywhere. So get used to it."

Cloud rolled his eyes and covered him up with the blanket. "Like a mule."

"Irritating to find someone worse then you," Leon agreed, nodding. Cloud sent him a glare before he smirked and made his way for the his bedroom door. "Well, let me help Sora clear out the guest. I'm sure we've given them enough to gossip about for the next month or so. You try to catch some sleep, Aerith said she would come in to check up on you when she was finished getting situated in Ri's room."

"What am I doing?" Aerith asked in confusion as she entered the room with a large basket full of medical supplies and small towels. Cloud smiled at her as he began to leave. "On cue. See you guys."

"Bye Cloud, I'll be down to help clean up in a minute," Aerith smiled, waving a little and Leon grunted his farewell as the blond departed, closing the door behind him. The gentle woman smiled after him a moment before rushing over to Leon's bed, placing the large basket on the bed beside him before she began taking things out of it to clean up his wound better.

"I'm fine," he muttered and Aerith shook her head. "No, you're not Leon. The sword went in pretty deep. Almost straight through. The wound is very deep and I really think you should go to a legitimate hospital."

"I've got faith in your abilities," he muttered and Aerith smiled at him. "And I'm very flattered. But I still think–"

"No," he replied in a tone that stated this conversation had ended and she sighed. "Oh I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn."

"I wouldn't be me if I weren't," he sighed and she shook her head, dipping her small towel into some kind of 'potion' Cid called it that she'd created for such occasions.

She slowly began to clean the wound, ignoring his small hisses and grunts of pain before she looked down at him with a serious expression. "Leon?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell Cloud the truth? About your real feelings when he asked?"

The room grew silent as she patiently awaited his response, still cleaning his wound.

"...There was no cause for it," he replied finally, looking away from her, his hangs falling over his eyes and shielding it from her view.

"I don't see why not, he deserve to know," Aerith smiled. "And you deserve to be happy Leon."

"He's already happy," Leon replied, not hiding his bitterness. "He didn't rape him Aerith. Which meant that if it still happened–which Cloud didn't deny–then well, he allowed it. Which means that there is something more to their 'relationship' that I don't understand."

"Or want to," she corrected him and Leon only mumbled. She shook her head, pouring something right into the open wound and making him give a chipped yell of pain before he hissed and grunted.

"May I ask then, why we're staying?"

"He insisted," Leon replied. "Because I'm hurt."

"And after that? Then what will your excuse be?"

"I told him I'd protect him from–"

"Someone he doesn't need to be protected from if there is nothing wrong Leon?" she asked, finishing his sentence. He glared at her a moment, looking irrate at how perceptive she was before looking away, making her smile sympathetically at him.

"You shouldn't try to make their relationship difficult Leon. But at the same time, it's not fair to not give yourself a chance. I think when you're ready, you should tell Cloud why you _really_ came to see him and how you feel. Then take things from there."

He didn't reply and Aerith sighed, understanding but continued anyway. "Just promise me that you'll at least tell him Leon. Follow your heart instead of reasoning, please?"

He didn't reply again and Aerith frowned at him. "Leon."

"Fine," he snapped finally and she smiled happy with his answer. "Good. Now no trying to get up and fight while your chest is bandaged. Understand?"

"Yeah mother, I understand," Leon replied sarcastically and Aerith cooed, hugging him around the neck and making him groan as she kissed him on the forehead. "Mother loves you very much."

"Be quiet," he replied curtly but he smiled lightly and Aerith only giggled softly before she continued to treat his wound.

* * *

"I got it!" Sora called as he jogged into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"We know!" Zack called after him through the kitchen door just as Riku walked through it and took a seat at the bar, getting an apple from the basket and taking a bite, watched Sora

"Oh, hey Kairi," Sora replied as he smiled weakly into the phone, ignoring the glare Riku was sending his way.

"_Hey Sora! What are you doing? Being a lazy bum as usual?"_

"No...actually, we threw Cloud a birthday party but...it kinda got ruined."

"_Yeah, Axel told me he was going to that..."_ There was a pause and Sora shifted uncomfortably. _"But it got ruined? How come?"_

"Well...Leon came. And he and Sephiroth don't get along cause I think they both like Cloud–and they got into a big fight...with swords...and–"

"_Oh my gosh, Sora, are you alright? Did you get hurt at all? Cause if–"_

"No, I'm fine Kairi," he laughed softly. "It was kinda cool actually–I mean I'm pretty good and Riku's always been great but you should have seen his brother and Leo! It was really amazing and–"

"_Sora!"_ Kairi laughed and catching himself, he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I got off track. But anyway, when they were done, they all got into this argument and now, Leon's staying here on the island, Cloud became Sephiroth's boyfriend at some point today and they're already on the rocks."

"_That's horrible! But Sephiroth shouldn't be so jealous!"_

"Kairi, this is Sephiroth and he has a right to be jealous if Cloud is his boyfriend," Sora frowned before signing. "All and all, it's been a pretty crapstastical day. For Cloud anyway. Though I don't like wearing this stupid outfit."

"_Outfit?"_

"Yep."

"_...What kind of outfit?"_

"Uh..." he blushed lightly. "Bunny."

He pulled his ear away from the phone as she squealed shrilly, Riku glaring at the phone in pure distaste at being able to ear her all the way from his seat from the small mini bar.

"_I **want** pictures!"_

"No way," Sora replied amazed and Kairi sounded put out.

"_So-ra! I didn't get to come **see** you at the party, you **have** to at **least** take pictures! It's not fair to the little people."_

"Kairi, you are _not_ getting a picture of me in this," Sora laughed.

"_...**Sora**!"_

"What?" he said innocently and she whined loudly, making him move his ear away from the phone again. "Okay, okay! I'll...take **_a_** picture."

He kept his ear away as she gave a squeal of delight and Riku rolled his eyes, mumbling something rather rude Sora was sure lowly that the boy could barely make out.

"Hey Kairi? I gotta go," Sora laughed.

She instantly sounded put out again but remained cheerful. "Aw, okay Sora. Hey! Wait, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she repeated. "Cause if you want, I was thinking you and I could go out to the beach. There's suppose to be a meteor shower and I'd love to watch it with you. Just the two of us."

Sora froze.

* * *

"I didn't know you liked sitting up here."

Sephiroth didn't bother to turn to acknowledge him as Cloud slowly made his way up to him, pausing to look down at him in a cautious manner. Sephiroth was known to—strike—when he was upset.

"Fear me now Strife?" he snapped nastily, still not looking at him and the birthday boy frowned. "You wish I was afr–"

"Sit," Sephiroth snapped, cutting him off. Cloud glared at him but never the less, took a seat beside, him, letting his feet dangle off the side of the house before he leaned back on his arms and glared up at the crystal clear sky of the island, the crescent moon glowing down on them before out of the corner of his eye, he caught that radiant dragon soaring through the air, leaving small wisp of flames in it's wake.

"When it's not attacking me, it's actually kinda uh, pretty," Cloud smiled briefly before giving Sephiroth a side glance. "Kinda like you."

In a flash, he found himself pinned under a strong body, being straddled by the waist and restrained by a single hand holding his own above his head while Sephiroth's right, free hand pulled out his long sword and held the tip of it directly under Cloud's chin. "I said 'when not attacking'," the blond snapped, earning the tip of the blade to pressed right against his tender skin.

Glowing mako green eyes bored down into ocean blue, neither boy saying a word to the other. Simply staring...

"...so I'm bored right? And since I have no one to really take with me Vin, you wanna go to the movie cause Jack Sparrow..."

Both men cut their eyes over the side of the roof, toward the backyard of Cloud's house before looking back at each other. "She's loud," Cloud muttered.

"She is the least of my concerns," Sephiroth stated coldly, glaring down at Cloud with an unreadable expression. But Cloud could see all the emotion he needed to in those strong Mako green eyes of his.

Anger.

Bitterness.

Hurt.

Sephiroth was actually...hurt?

Cloud's own face softened drastically and any resistance he'd shown in trying to release himself quickly diminished into nothingness as both continued to stare in each other's eyes. Sephiroth's darkened, masking his hurt and bitterness with only anger now as he put more pressure behind the sword, making it a small indent in Cloud's skin but still not strong enough to actually break it. (But Cloud was barely breathing, let alone moving.)

"I don't need your sympathy Strife," Sephiroth snapped hatefully.

Cloud took in a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt the tip of the blade more so with the intake as the cool night air coated his throat before he slowly let it out and opened his eyes to glare at him again.

"He's my friend Seph. Nothing more." he spoke quietly. Sephiroth continued to glare at him and Cloud continued, keeping direct eye contact. "He didn't mean anything Sephiroth, he was only defending me because he thought you might be hurting me."

"I'm not a fool Strife, I clearly understood that part," Sephiroth snapped darkly and Cloud silenced himself quickly. "What I do not understand however, is how he could get such information out of the words you said."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest but Sephiroth pressed in the tip of his sword more to silence him.

"That simple friend of his may have twisted your words but I found she did it quite too easily. And the other girl spoke that you'd meant to talk with Leon about your little," Sephiroth sneered. "Problem."

"You're _not_ a problem," Cloud snapped and Sephiroth simply gave him a skeptical look. "You're not!" the blond insisted angrily. "I was calling to talk to Leon because I thought being a _guy_ he'd understand better! When he wasn't there I talked to Aerith–she was trying to help me sort through my feelings Sephiroth, not comfort me because I thought–"

"And you couldn't come to _me_ to do that Strife?" Sephiroth demanded and Cloud paused to stare up at him, understanding slowing dawning on to his face.

Neither male said a word as they once again went into a staring contest of sorts, both trying to find the hidden emotions the other placed in their eyes.

And for Cloud, he found hurt once more.

And Sephiroth found surprise. And regret.

The leather clad swordsman removed the sword from Cloud's neck slowly, his face expressionless as he continued to stare into the blond's eyes, unwavering. He put the sword away though Cloud didn't even seem to notice the gesture of peace. He only continued to see the hurt in those beautiful Mako green eyes. Such an odd, misplaced emotion it was in his Sephiroth's eyes. An emotion he'd caused, even if it was inadvertently. And he wanted to be rid of it.

Cloud suddenly but slowly hooked his arms around Sephiroth's neck, gently pulling him down close to his face, still staring into his eyes. "Sephiroth–I'm sorry. You had me confused. I didn't know–or understand–if I was anything to you at the time. Just odd friends that occasionally slept together or...more. I didn't know how to approach the subject with you so I wanted advice on how I should do it. It wasn't that I didn't want to or thought I couldn't–it's that I just didn't know how. And for any misunderstandings–or anything at all really–I apologize. I didn't mean to cause it Seph. I didn't."

There was nothing said to Cloud and Sephiroth's expression did not change in the least. But his eyes. The intensity in them seemed to slowly be fading with Cloud's spoken words, the cold hearted man still searching deep into those ocean blue eyes for an signs of deception.

"When you gave me this cross Sephiroth–it meant something to me," Cloud continued. "I remember every word–every meaning it had. I never forgot. And I remembered every word you told me when we'd seen it. That you wouldn't have given it to me unless I meant something to you. I may have had my doubts, but in the end, I chose to wear it. Not because I'd wanted it and simply because it was a gift.

"I wore it because of what it symbolized between us. What I think I'd–wanted it to symbolize all along. I think that's why I was so attracted to it once I'd seen it. Because of the deep meaning it held. And I wanted that Sephiroth. For us. I wouldn't have worn it if it hadn't meant something to me. And if I'd found out that you hadn't meant anything at all by it–then honestly I would have taken it off and given it back."

There was silence between them again as Sephiroth's eyes searched deeply again for any signs of deception before they began to soften by Cloud's words. Then the golden blond caught it. A quick flash, so much so that had he blinked he would have missed it. Or he might have even imagined it. But he was certain he saw the emotion flash through Sephiroth's eyes.

And it made his own brighten up.

"Should he come near you again in such a manner, I will not hesitate to stab him again," Sephiroth spoke softly and Cloud glared at him, but nodded slowly in understanding. "He doesn't–"

"You are as naive as that little brother of yours if you believe that Strife," Sephiroth announced, cutting him off. "But no matter. It makes no difference to me..."

Sephiroth leaned his head in further and before the blond could protest, captured his lips with his own, feeling him melt completely under the gesture and surrender willing, his grasp around his neck tightening to pull him down further, the silver haired man's tongue plundering the blond's, both ravishing each other as they played their little 'game', fighting for dominance.

Even when they both knew who would win.

* * *

"_Well? Sora? What do you say?"_

The brunette took a deep breath and closed his eyes before replying softly. "Kairi I'm sorry. I can't."

He waited for her to whine, scream, maybe even cuss but it never came. There was complete silence before she finally said "_Oh._"

"It's not like that," Sora frowned. "I would love to go with you, really, but it just that...Riku–"

"**_Riku._**"

A statement (and out of bitterness no less) not a question.

Sora felt uncomfortable and sighed slowly. "Yeah Kai. He already invited me out and well–"

"Can't he...I mean you've been spending _so_ much time with him lately...can't he do that some other day and let me at_ least_ have tomorrow with you?"

"**No**," Riku snapped coldly from where he was as obviously, Kairi was loud enough for him to hear her.

"_What was **that**?"_ Kairi asked and Sora could catch the hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing, Riku sneezed," Sora replied, ignoring the 'yeah suuure I did' glare Riku was giving him. "And anyway Kai, I can't do that!"

"_Well why** not**?"_

"Kai, if you and I had made those plans before Riku asked me to go out, would you have wanted _me_ to cancel them in favor of hanging with someone else?" Sora asked in a hypothetical tone. "I can't just cancel my date–"

"**_Date_**!"

"...Erm, hanging out," Sora replied quickly with a light blush, ignoring the skeptical look and eyebrow raise from Riku as he continued. "Either way, I can't cancel it because it would be rude of me to do to Riku."

"Well what about if–"

Sora didn't get to hear the rest because Riku had stormed across the kitchen and snatched the phone out of his hand. "Look Kairi, he's not going out with you tomorrow so give it up already and just except facts. Now leave him alone because I'm bored, he's tired and I'm ready to sex him up."

Sora heard her shrill reply and Riku rolled his eyes slowly as she continued to snap and curse at him for at least, three minutes before Riku finally replied. "You done? Cause really Kai, I'm getting bored here and there are far more interesting things I could be doing...to _Sora_...other then listening to you bitch."

"Riku!" Sora cried and Riku glared at him as if to say 'Shut Up' as Kairi went into another round of fussing and cursing.

Riku finally gave a loud sigh and rolling his eyes again, slammed the phone down to hang it up. "Good lord, when does she ever shut up," he grumbled and Sora glared at him as if he'd grown another head. He raised an eyebrow at him. "What."

"Riku, what have I_ told_ you about being so mean to Kairi?" Sora asked matter of factly.

"Dunno, wasn't paying attention," Riku joked in a serious tone and Sora frowned at him and Riku hunched. "What? I was just_ playing _with her Sora. Learn to take a _joke_."

The brunette rolled his eyes and throwing his hands up into the air, walked out of the room, his would be lover following and snickering all the way.

* * *

Ri looked at him amazed. "You mean it Vin?"

Vincent nodded and she gave him a big flashy grin. "Great! I promise you won't regret it!"

She had just spent the past fourty-five minutes trying to convince the mysterious raven haired beauty to go out with her the next night and finally, succeeded. Ri had always wanted to get to know Vin better and after having a private conversation with Lulu, (and having inviting him to a party) she'd worked up her nerve.

Vincent was an outcast of sorts in their school like society and Ri was determined to pull him somewhat out of his shell and into the light. Or at the very least, become good friends with him. After all, he was just so interesting to her. And she loved interesting people–she was after, one herself.

"I sincerely hope so," Vincent smiled–sort of. "I am not very...interested...in seeing Johnny Depp as you are. And a movie about 'pirates' does not interest me terribly."

"Trust me, when you see it, you'll love it," Ri replied sounding confident, waving him off. "And after I wow you with your own need to see J.D., we can go get something to eat."

"Then we will go to a restaurant," Vincent insisted. "I shall not take a woman out to eat at a...'burger joint'."

Ri raised her eyebrow and gave him a mock 'ooooh' look. "That sounds mighty fair. But I didn't know you were paying."

Vincent frowned. "A gentleman always pays for his lady's meal when they go out."

Ri's other eyebrow came up. "I'm your lady? Really?"

Vincent stared at her startled for a moment (or at least, his eyes got wide with shock) before Ri fell into a fit of giggles, and waved him off again. "Just joking, take it easy!"

Vincent shook his head and she continued with her laughter before settling down and standing up. "Geez, teasing you is fun. You're so easy."

He frowned at her. "Happy to know my discomfort amuses you."

She nodded. "It does with everyone, yeah. I gotta go to Seph's house now, wanna come?"

Vincent frowned further. "The assassin with the sword?"

Ri frowned. "Yeah. My brother's boyfriend–or whatever. I saw him creeping over to the London's as we were talking and well...after what happened I kinda wanna check on him. Make sure he's okay. And that he doesn't hate me. The usual."

"I see," Vincent nodded, standing to his feet and the pair began to walk over to the sliding door, easily falling into another conversation–before they were stopped by a loud voice demanding "What's going on here?"

Both looked up at once to see Reno leaning in the doorway, glaring not at Ri, but at Vincent in a rather cold fashion.

"It's called 'walking' Reno," Ri replied sarcastically with an equally sarcastic smile.

"And that thing we were doing? With our mouths? 'Taaaaalking'. See, you should know that one, you do it a lot."

"Whatever," Reno grumbled, almost ignoring her in favor of glaring at Vincent who met the gaze with one of his own. "What are you doing talking with him anyway?"

"I'm a 'him' now?" Ri asked, raising her eyebrow and finally, Reno glared over at her and she hunched. "Well you were looking at him but talking to me so...you know."

"Aren't you suppose to be haunting somebody's garbage can?" Reno snapped at Vincent, giving he a seething side glare and Ri glared at him. "Reno!"

"He's a loser Ri, and we both know it," Reno continued, still giving him a side glare–and a rather nasty smirk. "I understand your need to be nice to everyone but come on Ri. Some charity cases should be left alone, don't ya think?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed at him but widened in slight surprise when he felt Ri grab his hand and began to tug him around the house and away from the sliding door, looking up to see Ri glaring at Reno with distaste. "Stop making an ass of yourself Reno. I know you do like, all the time but seriously–it's a turn _off_."

Reno looked at Ri as if he would whine and protest but Ri put her hand up to cut off his words. "No. Bad Reno. You're not allowed to speak to me right now."

Reno looked outraged for a minute before with a withering glare to the back of Vincent's head as they waltzed off, he stormed back inside the house, slamming the sliding door shut.

Vincent looked back at the door for a brief moment before looking over at Ri as they crossed into the London's yard.

"Is he your lover?"

Ri laughed. "No. Just Reno."

"So," Vincent began in a thoughtful manner. "You're single."

A statement, not a question.

Ri paused and glanced over at him. "...That interests you too?"

"I would have thought you would have someone by now. You seem so lively that I was under the impression you drew people in," Vincent replied matter of factly.

Ri turned away as she blushed and began to walk again and Vincent watched her a moment. "Not easy being on the 'uncomfortable' end of the conversation, no?"

Ri cut her eyes over to him and gave a small little knowing smile. "Nope."

They continued on their way in silence, Ri knocking hard on the front door. They waited a few minutes before she raised her hand to knock–only to be stopped by a very loud squeal of pure delight, followed by maniacal laughter.

Ri closed her eyes with a knowing look on her face, her fist still up in mid knocking motion while Vincent adverted his eyes and cleared his throat softly.

"Perhaps we should depart."

"Naaaaah. I've already pissed them off for the day. Time to be an over-achieve."

"Rikku."

"...Man. You make that sound... So. _Sexy_!"

The raven haired beaty simply turned his head away and Ri laughed as she began to pick the lock to the front door with a pin from that wild hair of hers...

* * *

Different.

The same actions, the same people, yet it all seemed so very different.

The emotions behind the actions were what made the drastic change. They had been there before yes, but hidden, deep within. One to afraid to let his true emotions show, the other far to confused.

But now they truly moved as one, no longer having to have the carnal need, the savage ways to try to show their true feelings for one another.

Cloud tried hard to mutter Sephiroth's name to him but he found it to be quite difficult given the fact he couldn't think straight.

The blond moaned in pleasure as he through his head back, Sephiroth pulling himself out all the way to the tip before slamming back in to the hilt, hitting his sweet spot with each steady, deliberate thrust and sending white liquid fire coursing through his body to the very core of his soul every single time.

His opening was drenched with his lover's pre cum, the warm pleasure running in rivets down his back side while it ran down his lover's thighs, tickling him seductively.

Sephiroth's hold on Cloud's hips never lightened as he brought himself crashing into the blond with such force, it brought his rear several inches above their resting place, however, leaving his back and shoulders firmly planted, his thrusts and Cloud's cries of passion becoming stronger with each thrust he made.

Cloud had a hard time containing his composer as he whined in pleasure, his eyes tightly shut, his legs unwrapping themselves from Sephiroth's mid-section, his lover getting the message and without missing a beat, let go of the blond's hip and thrust harder, pulled his legs around his neck before grabbing hold of his waist again and driving each thrust rapidly with more power then before.

This made the blond scream in ecstacy, grabbing handfuls of Sephiroth's hair as he met each of his thrust with a needful one of his own, everything else in the world completely forgotten but Sephiroth and the pleasure he was giving her.

Said platinum blond began to press his teeth against the nape of his neck, his weak spot, nibbling playful on the sweet skin, the sensation of Cloud's deep breathing and mewing at the gesture making him moan deep in his throat. His thrust had become so hard that Cloud's body shook every time his hips met with the blond's rear end. It was what he wanted-- for Sonic to feel his passion with every lustful thrust.

And to keep the blond vocal for the entire experience, which was exactly what he was doing.

And very well.

Cloud could feel the sensation gathering in the very core of his soul, his walls tightening around the long shaft that filled him so completely, delivering waves upon waves of pleasure with each thrust that touched the sweetest spot that laid deep within. It was all become too much as he could feel the pressure building.

He hadn't needed to touch himself. He hadn't even needed Sephiroth to. The friction of the their body's...the pure emotion and passion that was felt through the expression was enough for the blond to begin his begging, pleading for Sephiroth, crying in pure euphoria as he felt himself ready...

No amount of physical expression could ever express what he truly felt, but that didn't mean Sephrioth wasn't willing to try. He felt the nectar of their love making run down his shaft as he pressed up against Cloud's silky walls. He was almost ready to realize the fulfillment of this sensation, but chose to prolong it a bit longer by pulling out of him in an agonizing slow manner and completely stop, the blond's eyes fluttering open and glaring at him angrily as he bucked his hip and pulled down with his legs for him to go faster, deeper again but Sephiroth held tight to his hips, and this made the blond whine.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud mewed, clutching his eyes shut again and throwing his head back in pure

agony.

He gave the blond his trademark smirk, trying hard to ignore his own need as he tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Beg."

Cloud whined loudly as he tried to buck against him again but Sephiroth held tight, leaning in and kissing the blond softly on the lips, his love below him kissing back with want and need, taking in his bottom lip and making Sephiroth chuckle when he tried to pull his face away from him.

"Why are you such a bastard?" Cloud snapped, glaring at him as she tired again in vain to buck against him.

"It's my nature," Sephiroth replied casually and the blond mewed. "I was...so close!"

"Then beg. Plead for me and I'll set you free," Sephiroth purred in a seductive manner, running his tonuge along an invisible line along the blond's neck.

"God's please Sephiroth! _Please_! I **_need_** it," Cloud panted and satisfied, Sephiroth bit down on his neck and thrusted back in hard, making the blond squeal in a high octave in pure bliss.

They continued with their love making, the moon basking them in its sweet glow, both unaware of the lone figure that had snuck up close to them and leaned down, bringing itself eye level with Sephiroth's face.

Cloud tried to scream something but yet again, his words came out in rambles as his legs tightened around his lovers neck, Sephiroth emitting low moans of pure bliss, his eyes closed, as he felt himself ready to fill his lover with is essence, delivering soft kisses on the blond's neck, cheeks, lips.

Then he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. And saw a face this close to his own, a big goofy smile plastered on her face as she wagged her eyebrows at him.

Now: Sephiroth has never been a very 'loud' person.

But Sora and the rest of the household next door (and a few doors down) couldn't help but pause what they were doing when they heard a roar of pure anger and hatred fill the night skin. Though it was worth watching Roxas jump a foot in the air and into Axel's arms. But that's another story...

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, as always it really means a lot! I shall now give a little information and answer questions:_

**1.** _Cloud didn't dump Leon because technically, they haven't gone out yet. I hope this chapter cleared it up a little but if not, Leon does like Cloud but Cloud is oblivious to it--for now. He mentioned he was going out with Sephiroth because it's something he's not ashamed of nor does he know how it effects Leon.  
**2.** We'll see a lot of AxelxRoxas in the next chapter for those that have been going through a withdrawl. Like me... XD  
**3.** More on Sora and Riku. It technically, is there story after all. And Kairi's little 'plan' will begin the next chapter.  
**4.** More Selphie! And Demyx! And Lulu and Wakka!_

More to come very soon! Read and leave feedback if you'd like. My chibies bake cookies! (And you know you love cookies...)


	17. Chapter Sixeteen: Denial

**Sora Chibi:**  
_Yes. We know. And we're sorry the author could not update this story sooner. She decided it would be wise to start up other projects all at once, and thusly so, tried putting us on the back burner. But after I had a little talk with her--okay, after Sephiroth had a little talk with her complete with tying her to a chair and um, sharpening his sword ina threatening manner: we're back! And don't you worry cause she will continue to update this story...or else._

_Now without further to say: enjoy the newest chapter!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Sixteen:**_ Denial_

"So this means I have the house to myself then," Cloud muttered.

"Yeah, no," Ri smirked. "Or did you forget your _other _boyfriend's moved in because the psychotic one tried to stab him to death?"

Cloud glared at her. "Leon is not my friend, Sephiroth did not try to kill him–"

"Who are you trying to kid, us or yourself with that last remark," Roxas asked seriously, looking up from his bowl of Lucky Charms and Cloud glared at him. "He wasn't going to kill Leon, got it? And I didn't discount Leon being here. I included him when I said 'me'."

"So 'me' now has the same meaning as 'us', huh?" Ri asked in a teasing manner before waving him off. "Just admit you forgot that he–and while I'm at it: Aerith, Yuffie and Cid, are here. Right?"

"Aeirth is practically like my sister–who is better then you I might add–so she doesn't count, she can stay as long as she wants." Cloud snapped and Ri gave him a mock hurt look. "But did you forget what Cid told? He already found a place to live out here and they're moving in today? They only needed to stay the night then they'll be living together."

Which was true. There was no way in hell Cid was living with the Madison family–he was a "grown ass man and that doesn't mooch off of anybody" as he but it, hence why he made sure they had a place to stay before the came–after all, it didn't take a scientist to know Leon wasn't coming right back to Traverse Town _without _Cloud and if they needed to leave, well, then he'd have a 'summer house'. He would have told the girls but honestly, he had been hoping they didn't find out and he could sneak out–but Yuffie being the sneak she was, had overheard the conversation and now she and Aerith were coming with him, though Aerith promised Cloud she would come by everyday to check on Leon (who stubbornly refused to leave) and help the family out if they needed anything.

"Oh right, so only Leo is staying here. With you. Alone," Roxas pointed out and Cloud glared at him, then Ri. "Why the hell are you to ganging up on me? Where's Sora?"

"Upstairs, trying to find clothes for the upcoming date that Riku can peel off of him later tonight," Ri replied matter of factly, taking a bite of her toast. There stepfather had finally started his new job officially (and on a Sunday...) and had to go in earlier that morning while Mrs. Madison and Mrs. London decided to go out with to a restaurant for breakfast, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Cloud frowned. "It's what, nine in the morning? That's not until seven tonight, isn't it?"

Ri gave him a look that said he should have known better. "It's S-O-R-A."

"Right," Cloud nodded in agreement, then frowned again. "In any case, Sora's not going on a date just to get himself fucked senseless. He's not like Roxas."

Roxas choked on his orange juice and glared at Cloud. "What's that suppose to mean, hypocrite?"

"I never said I didn't do it," Cloud replied matter of factly, taking a sip of his cocoa before diving into the last of the food on his plate. "Though in my own defense, I don't have much of a choice either."

"And if you did?" Roxas pressed on.

"None of your business," Cloud stated firmly, pausing to glare at him. "And this isn't about me, this is about you."

"What_ about _me?" Roxas snapped.

"Uh, maybe you're a whore? For Axel, anyway," Ri replied matter of factly before looking sad and pinching his cheek. "And you use to be so innocent too." He snatched his face away from her, scowling and she only laughed.

"What I do with_ my_ boyfriend is none of _your_ **_damn_** business," Roxas snapped and both Ri and Cloud put their hands up in surrender, giving him amused smirks.

"Whoa, easy there Roxy," Cloud replied.

"Yeah, no harm down, just stating the obvious," Ri added, before giving him a bright smile. "And see, we even got you to admit he's your actual boyfriend. Now if we can get Sora to admit he's going on an actual _date_ and that he still wants to shag Riku senseless and stop being so difficult, then my life's work will be complete!"

"Don't you have your own love problems to worry about instead of jumping into everyone else's?" Roxas grumbled, stabbing his cereal with his spoon now.

Ri hunched. "What love life? Reno does _not_ count–he's just an idiot. And Vin–"

"Vin?" Cloud snorted. "Sure you don't just wanna go the extra mile and call him 'Vinny'?"

"Sure you don't want to go the extra mile and call Sephiroth 'Sephy'? Or here's a better one: _master_?" she retorted and Cloud glared at her while Roxas snickered lightly. She flicked a strand of her hair over dramatically and scuffed, head rolling and eyes fluttering before Cloud poked her on the side and made her giggle. "Okay okay, like I was saying," she laughed, dodging his fingers now before he finally left her along and she could settle down. "He isn't my boyfriend or anything like that. He's just a guy I'm getting to know better on a friendly basis."

"And he's taking you out to a movie and dinner," Cloud added, giving her a skeptical look. "Sounds like a date to me. And from what I hear about you spending the entire night outside just talking and gawking at him, it sounds like you want more then a friendship too." Then he frowned. "You shouldn't do that to Reno though—you know he likes you. Stop leading him on Ri."

"Says the boy that 'pretends' not to notice the looks Leon gives him," Ri snorted and Cloud frowned. "I'm not getting into this again: Leon and I are–"

"Yeah, whatever, I need to get dressed, Axel'll be here any minute," Roxas sighed as he cut him off–he was sick of hearing 'denial' for an entire conversation– already getting up and heading to the trash with his bowl.

"I promised I'd help Yuffie fix up her room before I get ready for my date," Ri nodded in agreement as she too, got up from the table and began to walk her empty plate to the sink. Cloud sighed and stood up himself.

"I better go see if Leon needs anything. Then Seph is coming over so he can–"

"Shag you senseless into your mattress," both Roxas and Ri stated in monotone unison, Roxas exiting the room while Ri paused to smirk at him. "Really–while your other boyfriend his here? How scandalized"

Cloud growled at her and jabbed at the air with his finger and Ri held up her hands before holding her sides, backing away out the room slowly before turning around and began jogging out of the room to leave Cloud to his thoughts.

She had made it up a few stairs before she heard a soft knocking on the door. "Coming!" she sang cheerful, bouncing her way back down the few steps she'd gotten up before jogging over and springing it open, excepting to see tall dark and psychotic glaring back at her with Mako green eyes.

Instead, all she saw was slightly tall, dark, and so mysterious with his piercing red eyes that he was drop dead gorgeous. Or at least, in her opinion.

"Vin! You're," she looked down at her wrist watch "Like, ten hours early."

He blinked at her, then adverted his gaze to something else. "I know. It's just that...well...Lulu– though it would be wise if– "

She laughed, cutting off his awkward explanation, knowing full well what Lulu and Paine had promised. "No worries. I've got nothing else to do today–oh crap!" she cried, smacking her forehead suddenly and remembering Yuffie. Vincent gave a polite smile. "You_ are_ already busy."

"No–**no**! Wait okay, yes– but nothing I can't handle," she winked, waving him inside. He frowned a little. "I don't want to interrupt any plans you've already made. We can just wait to have our outing later, as planned."

"No way! And miss out on time to get to know you better? Plans as good as cancelled," she beamed, already running for the stairs and leaving the door open. "Just let me make a few phone calls, jot this quick message, beg a little and I'll be ready to roll! Make yourself at home and if Seph comes by, just try not to look directly at him–his kind takes that as a threat."

He nodded slightly, slowly entering the room and closing the door behind him before taking on the sofa, his long red jacket falling over his form and seeming to shield his body from anyone's gaze as his crimson eyes washed over the room, taking everything in. Warm, comforting welcome. Everything his single apartment was not.

He was brought mildly out of his thoughts when he heard the front door swing open again, banging against the wall before swinging back at it's assaulter, the form waltzing in and slamming it shut, screaming "Sorry!" before Vincent saw him walk closer out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Vincent looked up to see a red head he vaguely remembered. He'd been with the blond in the bunny outfit at the party, and seemed to be very overprotect of him–he'd glared at him the entire time he and blond were talking and all–Roxas he thought was the boy's name–had wanted to know was where he'd gotten his jacket.

"I'm here to see a friend," he replied in his causal, deep tone, not exactly friendly nor insulting. The wild looking red head glared at him a moment longer, his emerald eyes narrowing slightly before he inclined his head in acknowledgment that he'd heard what he'd said. "The blond that lives here belongs to **_me_**. Got it memorized?"

"Do I need to?" Vincent retorted softly, keeping his crimson eyes trained an the emerald eyed boy standing before him, who looked rather irritated by his answer. He opened his mouth to say something but this ended when Ri came down the stairs, two at a time, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave Vin alone," she teased, sticking her tongue out him. Axel blinked looking over at her then at Vincent, giving a frustrated sigh before glaring accusing at Vincent. "Why didn't you say you weren't hear for Roxas instead of that smart-assed answer?"

"I do believe you said 'the blond', forgetting that there are currently three blond that live here." Vincent pointed out matter of factly and Axel rolled his eyes. "You're already suppose to know what meant, you're suppose to be the creepy smart guy right?"

"He is not creepy and Axel: nobody wants Roxas. Really. Nobody," Ri sighed dramatically, smacking him in the back of the head, making the red head smirk. "Who's complaining? More smexy blond for me then."

"Smexy?"

"My new word for Roxas, as he defies the laws of sexiness," Axel nodded and Ri rolled his eyes while Vincent adverted his as if he might say something...rude. "Where you going?"

"Don't know, don't care, I'm with Vin," Ri replied carelessly, sending Vincent a smile his way, making him give her a side glance before adverting his eyes again.

It was odd to have someone that trusted him so easily and quickly–or hell, just for people to do such a thing. It had taken him months to really 'trust' Ri, let along get up the nerve to actually speak with her on a 'friendship' like basis. Though Lulu had insisted and he had to admit, he'd been at the very least, intrigued.

"Fine, but if he–hey!" Axel called suddenly, getting Vincent's attention. He pointed his index finger at the midnight beauty, trying a plaster a serious expression on his face. "If you do anything– _and I mean **anything **at all_ –I'll torch your ass from here to West Hell Timbuktu."

Vincent didn't reply, he only continued to stare at Axel with mild interest, arching his eyebrow slightly at his threat. It remained to be uncofortably silent a few minutes longer, Vincent just glaring at Axel with his hand at his waist now while Axel continued to point at him.

Then finally: "Axel...go upstairs."

Boy teens looked over at Ri before Axel looked back at Vicent, eyes widening for a moment as he jabbed his finger at him, face full of warning again before he began heading up the stairs and disappeared–only to walk backwards right back down them just enough where they could see him.

"Hey, uh. Roxas is–"

"Upstairs. In Sora's room. He's helping him pick out his outfit for Riku," Ri replied matter of factly as Vincent stood up and headed for the door, she following close behind.

"Oh," Axel nodded, taking a step forward then pausing again. "Is he—"

"Clothes on. Sora said you are _not_ messin up his sheets today," she replied, pausing to look up at him with a knowing smirk. He nodded slowly. "Right. Drag him to his own room then. Memorized."

With that he jogged up the rest of the way and Ri rolled her eyes and snickered, Vincent opening the door for her and they departed the house for the day.  
**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The girl sighed softly as she shifted uncomfortably in the armrest . "Kairi–I don't think I can do what you're asking me."

The red head looked outraged as she glared at her supposed to be second best friend, Namine'.

She had been late coming back from her summer vacation in Twilight Town and Kairi, having just gotten a call of her return and remembering instantly one of Namine's specialities, had called the girl over to her home before she could even unpack her bags.

She knew–just knew–Namine was the perfect person to help carry out her current plans for Sora and thus, asked the her for a favor.

Which the girl was at the moment, was refusing to grant.

"Well why _not_!" The red head all but screamed, distraught."You did it for Marluxia!"

The blond only shook her head softly, shifting once again in discomfort. "Kairi, I only did that for him because it was a special occasion–he truly needed my help."

"And I don't need it?" Kairi huffed and Namine slowly shook her head again.

"He was trying to get out of a bad situation. You're trying to create one," she stated matter of factly and Kairi looked insulted. "I'm trying to get my _best friend _out of a bad relationship! Doesn't that count?"

"But Sora doesn't seem unhappy," Namine pointed out. "And messing with people's minds is dangerous–and it's not right. And under the circumstances, I can't do it Kairi. I'm sorry you're upset that Sora may like Riku," she continued, knowing full well the extent of Kairi's feelings for the brunette. "But–"

"No, I'm doing this for Sora!" Kairi insisted, cutting Namine off and taking her hand, jumping in place, on the verge of throwing a fit. "I am, _really_! This has nothing to do with**_ me_**. No, I'm not happy they're together, but it's because Riku is such a–"

"But Riku's never seemed that bad to me and you both use to be such good friends," Namine' insisted, standing her ground. "And you have to understand Kairi, if I took Riku out of Sora's memory, that might take him out of his heart and–"

"You would have to replace Riku with someone _else_," Kairi smiled brightly, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm **_not _**doing that Kairi," Namine snapped softly, pulling her hands away her and the red head looked hurt for all of two seconds before an...idea popped into her head. "Wait! What if I could prove what I'm saying?"

Namine looked confused. "What?"

Kairi smiled, no longer looking at her, as she placed her hand under her chin as she stared down at the ground in deep thought, pacing now. "What if I could prove to you that Riku _is_ bad for Sora? That I've got a good reason for wanting to rip him out of Sora's memory–and heart–and replacing it with someone else? Would you do it then?"

She watched as Namine went into deep thought herself before sighing, nodded and Kairi squealed in delight, only pausing when Namine held out her finger to her and waving it to get her attention. "I'll only do it if you can prove that it's a warranted cause. That it will benefit Sora,**_ not _**harm him."

"Right," Kairi replied, mock saluting before squealing, running to get them some snacks and sodas. Namine shook her head and sighed, looking after Kairi. "You're only going to hurt yourself in the end. Just because you steal someone's mind..."

She sat up, flipping through her sketch book, pausing at a picture of a couple: a young man with choppy yet long pink hair and smile that just didn't seem to meet his eyes while he stood next to a man with long blue hair, a 'x' scar right between his eyes. He wasn't smiling nor frowning, but simply, looked content. But she was already very much aware of what lay beneath that calm visage. And so was the pink haired young man beside him.

She touched the pink haired boy's face, frowning sadly. "...doesn't mean you can rid them of their _heart's _memories if they're strong enough. Right? Marluxia?"  
_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Brat! Letter for you!" Cid replied gruffly, toss Yuffie a small folded up note before he went back into the dining room, helping Aerith try to place the heavy cabinet she wanted to fill with china.

The spunky young girl frowned slightly, pausing her in choir of unpacking a box of tools in favor of unfolding the note to read it.

_Dear Yu,_

_Sorry to ditch out but erm– well– VincentcameearilyandIdecidedtospendtheentiredaywithhim,RenoandZack'scomintohelpyousoyoureallywon'tneedmeanyway. Bye!_

_Rikku Ri, the Girl Wonder _

Yuffie blinked, then reread the note ten times to understand the long sentence that had been strung together before she gave a huff of disbelief and balled it up in her fist, throwing it–and pretending she had noting wrong when she a string of curses followed by Aerith's scolding.

She'd been ditched. For a guy. How...rude.  
**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"This one?"

"No."

"This?"

"Nooope."

"What about–"

"_How_ about you just put on a pair of leather pants and call it a night kid, I'm ready to go here," Axel snapped, letting himself fall back on Sora's bed in aggravation, sick of leaning on his dresser.

Both Roxas and Sora shot him a glare before the blond looked back at his worried brunette cousin. "Ignore him. He's sexually frustrated at the moment."

"Yeah, five minutes without sex can do that to a nympho," Axel replied matter of factly and Roxas gave him a sharp look while Sora blushed behind a pair of pants he was holding up.

"Cut it out guys, and help me find a good outfit to where," Sora mumbled shyly as he disappeared into his walk in closet and put his pants away.

"What are you so worried about," Roxas asked as he plopped down by Axel on the bed. "It's just Riku. He's seen you in everything you own right?"

"Wrong, I moved, remember?" Sora pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Roxas replied in a 'oops I forgot' tone before hunching and continuing. "Why do you want to dress up anyway? I thought you were just going to 'hang out'?" The last part was said in sarcasm.

"No, he's going on a date," Axel corrected Roxas dumbly before Sora could answer. "He's just in denial so he calls it 'hanging out'." The red head smirked. "And he'll probably still be in denial when Riku's fucking him into–"

"Shut up!" Sora snapped, his face completely red as peaked his head out of his closet and threw a shirt at him. "Geez Axel, can your mind comprehend anything other than 'sex' and anything sex related when in thought?"

Axel pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. Not really."

"Look, it is _not_ a date– "

"De-niiiile," Axel hissed in a low singsong tone to Roxas.

"–and he is not going to fu–we're not doing anything! We're just hang out, like always!"

"So if you were just going to 'hang out' why not let Kai come?" Axel teased.

There was a pause before Sora answered. "Because I want to have fun."

Another long pause and this time, Roxas was snickering while Axel raised an eyebrow at him before Sora, realizing his mistake, looked regretful. "I'm sorry Axel! I didn't mean for it to sound like–"

"What are you apologizin to me for?" The red head smirked.. "You insulted Kai, not me."

"But she's your–"

"Pain in the ass," Axel finished for him. "Yes I know. What's your point?"

Another pause.

"I only meant that she and Riku don't exactly get along and since Ku asked me out–to hang out–first—and he didn't invite Kai so it would have been wrong for me to do it–"

"Okay, for starters: you don't need explain what you said or why you said it, I really just don't give a damn," Axel replied while giving a small yawn. "And he wasn't suppose to invite Kai because you don't invite a third wheel on a **date**."

Sora's face turned red as he glared at Axel. "It is **_not _**a date Axel!"

"Ah, ignorance is such sweet bliss," Roxas joined in and the pair laughed while Sora stuck out his lip and pouted.

"It's **_nooooot_**!"

"Zo, playing hard to get is _not_ excepting a date then pretending it's not a date," Roxas pointed out. "It's saying no in the_ first_ place even if you want to go so that said love interest tries harder to get your affections."

Sora came completely out of the closet then, in a pair of baggy silver and black cargo pants that completely hid his shoes except for the two that had his trademark zipper running down the front, matching. He wore a white short sleeved t-shirt with a hoody jacket, unzipped, over it, that matched his pants, both having odd designs on the sleeves and lower portions of the jacket and pants. (Or his final form outfit, only instead of shorts, it's pants.)

He put his hands out at his sides, looking down at his outfit then back up at them. "How's this?"

Roxas smiled slightly and nodded but Axel made a light face and nodded his head from side to side. "Meh–I still prefer leather."

"Or bed sheets," Sora grumbled as he went to go take the outfit off and Roxas glared at Axel with suspicion "What was that suppose to mean?"

The red head smirked and hunched, not saying a word and Roxas immediately began to come up with ways to convince Axel to tell him the truth. Though Sora may not appreciate those methods on his bed...  
_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Why the hell are you so stubborn," Cloud sighed, letting go of the large soup spoon with a loud 'clank' against the bowl.

"And how many times do I have to explain it to you and Aerith," Leon replied annoyed, glaring seriously at the spiky haired blond. "I'm stubborn by nature. You can't change it, only live with it."

"Well it's annoying," Cloud muttered, stirring the contents of the bowl lazily before looking up at Leon meaningfully. "You need to eat. Aerith said you hadn't been eating regularly, even before you came, because you were stressed out."

Leon adverted his gaze. "That's nothing...new."

"You ate when I was there so it's new to me," Cloud frowned and Leon only shook his head. "I got busy Cloud."

"Too busy? To eat?" Cloud snapped matter of factly and Leon rolled his eyes. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll eat. But damn it, I don't need you feeding me. I can help myself."

"You dislocated your arm from you trying to eat earlier this morning," Cloud frown in disapproval. "And your shoulder wound still hasn't healed."

"I still don't need you feeding me either," Leon sighed, leaning back on pillows the blond had recently fluffed and propped up for him. Cloud set the bowl down on the night-stand beside the bed, sighing in defeat. "I was only trying to help."

"I told you, it's not your fault–"

"I know that," Cloud muttered. "But I know you're only saying that so I won't feel bad. The truth of the matter is, Seph never would have done that if I hadn't–"

"What?", Leon snapped sarcastically. "Been my friend? Is the asshole that jealous hearted Cloud?"

The blond frowned. "Leon, Sephiroth's not–look, he can be hard to get along with but it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Right, sorry," the brunette replied sarcastically, sinking down in the bed further. "Because stabbing someone you've never met through the shoulder is_ normal_. Sorry I misunderstand that."

"You accused him of holding me in an abusive relationship and raping me," Cloud snapped. "How was he suppose to act?"

"Like a raving lunatic? Because that's the way he reacted." Leon snapped back coldly.

"That's just the way he is Leon," Cloud insisted.

"Which for the life of , I can't understand why the hell you're interested in him–he could hurt you or worse and all you do is sit here and make excuses for his actions–and that's only in the first few hours I've been here," Leon insisted firmly and Cloud stood up.

"You don't know Sephiroth so you don't have any right to judge him!"

"Anyone that's known him for five seconds can see he's unbalanced Cloud, why the hell can't you?" Leon shouted angrily.

"Because I know why Sephiroth is the way he is and why he does everything he does so I don't care who thinks he's unbalanced, I know him for the real person inside," Cloud replied defensively. "You insulted him and–"

"Damn it Cloud,_ stop_ defending him!" Leon snapped..

"Then stop insulting my _boyfriend_," Cloud snapped back.

There was a heavy silence for a brief moment as the friction between them thickened. After a long moment, Cloud sighed deeply and gave the brunette a regretful gaze. "Leon, I didn't mean–"

"Doesn't matter, I understand," Leon muttered bitterly, not meeting Cloud's gaze. "You don't need to sit up here with me, I'm fine by myself. I'm a little too tired for company anyway right now."

Cloud felt a pang of hurt but didn't let it show as he got to his feet. "If you need anything–"

"I'll manage," Leon replied a little more coldly then he meant to, fighting back the urge to grimace as he felt a pang of pain on his side where his wound was. "Just...go do whatever _with_ whomever."

Cloud glared at him a moment longer before silently walking out of the room, not seeing the hurt that flashed through his stormy eyes as he watched the blond slowly shut the door behind him with a click.  
**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Author's Notes:  
_It's been a while I know. I'm really sorry but I do plan to get back to updating this regularly. Though I've come to realize: I have no idea how long this is going to end up being. XD Originally, it wasn't suppose to get past chapter tweleve but, as you can see...  
Though I plan to finish this, as I actually do enjoy writing it a lot. Plus it's a challenging managing so many characters in a one story but it's one I greatly take on. (And hope I don't mess up.)  
But anyone, a few more tidbits for you guys:  
_**1.**_ In case you were wondering about the little Marluxia part: yes it will actually play a major role later on. And that's all I'll say except expect to see more of Larxene and the introduction of yet, another Organization memeber. :coughs a hint:Lances:hack:  
_**2.**_ No Namine won't be a bad guy--or at least, not intentionally. But I love her powers and just knew I could do some serious damange--I mean have some serious fun with them._ _Though I will say I like Kairi's new plan (I haven't explained the entire thing yet) a lot more than her previous one.  
_**3.**_ LeonxCloud fans: don't stone me death yet. I am seriously having a hard time trying to decide which pairing I love more, SephxCloud or LeonxCloud because I honestly like them both so this is turning out (as in my later chapters) to become quite a love triangle. So shippers, feel free to express which outcome you like best, cause I seriously need help deciding.  
_**4.** _Expect mayhem in the next chapter. Reno's got a theory, Zack officially meets Aerith, Cid--nuff said. Yuffie gets a plan of her own, Sephiroth--again, nuff said, I might throw in Axel and Roxas for good measure--okay I will. Also, more of Kairi and her little plan and...could it be...finally...Sora and Riku fluff::Riku chibi dances:_

Oh what ever will happen next! You won't have to wait long. **Not at all.** Tee hee. :winks:

_Thanks for reading, huggles everyone! Huggles I tell you::bows and hugs:_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Enjoying Ones Company

**Author's Notes:**  
_I had fun writing this chapter but I decided to cut it in half, as it was a lot longer than I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Seventeen:** _Enjoying One's Company_

"I can't believe she ditched me," Yuffie snapped in amazement, setting a box down unceremoniously in the middle of Cid's new kitchen, causing the older man to glare at her before continuing on with tinkering with the large computer system he'd installed the night before–in his living room wall.

"Me! After she promised she helped too!"

"Well, at least she was nice enough to send company," Aerith pointed out as she bent down, opening the box and began pulling out dishes. "So we'll still have help since Leon is still too injured."

"And staying with Cloud," Yuffie squealed, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Cid moved his toothpick from his left to his right side of his mouth, sucking on it lightly before sending the girl a back glare. "Get your damn mind out of the gutter. The man's just stayin there until he gets well. Cloud don't want him moved until otherwise."

"Or even after he's well," Yuffie insisted, waving him off before clapping her hands together and springing off the ground to jump in place with excitement. "I know! We can totally help push those two together!"

"Weren't you payin attention to the guy with the long sword? Cloud's already got a boyfriend," Cid snapped before turning back to his system. "As much of an asshole as he is, I guess he still counts for one."

"But Cloud deserves sooooo much better!" Yuffie all but whined at him, placing her hands on her hips and Cid hunched. "When you don't think you deserve better, you don't get better, and ain't nobody's preachin gonna change his mind."

Yuffie opened her mouth to speak but it was Aerith this time to speak. "Maybe their relationship is one we don't understand because we have no part of it. We shouldn't interfere with Cloud and Sephiroth if nothing is wrong."

Cid smirked and nodded in agreement but Yuffie turned to her in a over dramatic fashion, her mouth hanging down wide as she made a small 'epping' sound every once in a while. Aerith stared back at her, holding a lone plate in her hand as she waited patiently for her to speak.

"Aerith–what is **_wrong_** with you!" Yuffie finally yelled, talking animatedly with her hands now as she raised them into the air and down at her sides again, fidgeting with them. "Look at what he did to Leon!"

"...which he wouldn't have done if we hadn't told Leon that he was abusing Cloud."

"But he _was _abusing Cloud."

"It was only a bet actually," Aerith countered softly. "Rikku's bet. And part of her winning was Cloud being in a cat custom and becoming Sephiroth's pet for the day. Certainly the classroom incident was most extreme..." Aerith blushed. "And in a weird way, slightly romantic."

Now even Cid was glaring at her in disbelief (though for different reasons) and Aerith quickly waved both hands in front of her, though her left one was holding the plate. "I meant only in the sense that Sephiroth is very open about their relationship and his feelings for Cloud."

"Then that's what holding hands and skipping down the block are for," Yuffie frowned, placing her hands on her hips again while Cid began to grumble about cigarettes, going back to his wiring.

"Yuffie, people show their feelings in different manners," Aerith replied matter of factly, finally going back to putting up her dishes. "Look at Leon–we've lived with him for a few years and look how different he responds to things than normal people."

"That's why we have to get him and Cloud back together," Yuffie snapped as if she had just gone in a big circle in her argument–which she had honestly. "Leon was so much happier when Cloud was around and they weren't even_ together! _Think of how he might act if they actually we're an item? We won't even_ know_ Squall!"

"Or he'll be exactly like Cloud and the boyfriend he has now," Cid snapped, sick of hearing the argument.

Yuffie whirled her head around at him. "What, abusive? How could you say that about Squall!"

"No, you idiot, Leon will only act that way towards Cloud, while he treats everyone else the same. We'll see the difference but never experience it. Quite tryin to change people, it's annoying," Cid added, reaching in his back pocket, finally making up his mind to take a break and have a smoke.

"I'm not trying to change Squall! I just know what will make him happy and I say, we help him," Yuffie insisted. "We've already seen what kind of a jerk Soap-n--box is, whether it's to Leon or Cloud, and we should help him. People help others that don't know they need it all the time–like alcoholics and druggies–so we can think of ourselves as putting Cloud through a abusive boyfriend intervention."

Aerith gave a small defeated sigh while Cid grumbled gruffly to the point no one could understand him.

Yeah, Yuffie was not to be deterred. And it's annoying.

"Alright, so let's decide a plan people!" Yuffie cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Who the hell said I was going along with_ this_ bullshit?" Cid snapped and Yuffie glared at him. "I did–you want to help Leon and you're going to help, so you might as well contribute!"

Cid took a long drag of his cigarette before glaring up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Go."

Yuffie blinked, lowering her arms, in confusion. "Where?"

"To hell," he replied matter of factly, taking a another puff. "Go to hell."

He got up to his feet and began to walk into the hallway, seeming oblivious of the very large ninja star that missed his side by inches. (Yuffie would never have actually hit him, just thrown it close enough to scare him.)

Yuffie caught her returning weapon before hosting it over he shoulder and glaring at Aerith with a bright smile. "Well you're gonna help, right?"

Aerith placed a collection of bowls in their proper spot before glancing over at Yuffie and giving a troubled look. "I don't think we should get involved at all. Leon will only get upset and it's not right to break up another relationship–more so if there really is nothing wrong with it– just to make another. Cloud should make up his own mind and heart, we shouldn't have to do it for him Yuffie."

"But I want to help!" the young girl whined, going as far to stomp her feet.

"Then help me with mine, cause my love life is pathetic," a voice cried with over excitement as two teens strolled into the place, without knocking.

Both woman looked up (and Cid stuck his head back into the room) to see Zack and Reno enter the room, Zack making a beeline for Aerith upon seeing her while Reno tried to plop down on the couch–only to hit the floor when Cid all but pulled the furniture out of the way when he wasn't looking.

"That's the good couch," he replied with a slight hunch when the red head glared at him. "And you don't come waltzin in somebody's place and make yourself at home kid."

"I do," Yuffie beamed and he glared at her. "And I'm programing a security system just for that reason." Cid snapped, pointing his finger at the large computer system. "Get your own place. Slacker."

Yuffie looked outraged and pointed at Aerith, who at this moment was introducing herself (and blushing no less) to a rather enthused Zack as they shook hands, him pausing to kiss it (hence her blushing). "You let her come in a go as she pleases!"

"She also cooks, cleans, shops, and takes care of every damn person in the house when their sick, including you," Cid snapped, placing a toothpick back in his mouth at the same time he flicked his low cig in the ashtray a few feet away. "And she _still_ knocks!"

"Well she's a goody-goody," Yuffie sniffled.

"No, you're lazy and whiny, Aerith's a good woman that needs to get herself a good man she deserves," Cid interrupted and making Aerith blush further.

Yuffie glared at him outraged. "Who asked you?"

He hunched and Reno waved him off. "Forget him. Help me with my love problems."

Zack and Cid rolled their eyes in unison as Yuffie–continuing to abandon her box she was suppose to unpack–went up to Reno and sat by him on the floor, a concerned look on her face. "Tell me what's the matter."

"Tell her outside, I'm sick of hearing her voice," Cid snapped and the spunky girl glared at him.

"You old–"

"Outside!" he snapper louder, pointing and Zack snickered while Aerith gave a pleasant smile and shook her head, having been used to pair.

Yuffie began to grumble but took Reno's arm and dragged outside, none the less.

As soon as they were gone, Cid sighed a big, perhaps, over-dramatic one, of relief as he went back to fixing his control panel, his ears perking up slightly as he heard Zack and Aerith in the kitchen.

"So you sell flowers on your spare time?" The raven haired boy asked, taking her load of china and placing them where she wanted.

"Well yes. It doesn't make a lot of munni but I've always loved nature and it's nice to see that my flowers can make someone's day..."

"Do you like tulips?"

"I love them," she beamed, clamping her hands together in front of her. Zack winked. "Then I'll pick a dozen, just for you. But you can't sell them."

Cid heard stopped ease dropping so much as Aerith gave her reply, smirking a little–before cursing as the wiring he'd been working on began to spark.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"What's wrong Strife."

"Hmm?" Cloud sighed as he continued to look at his cross, fingering it absently. A hand fell over his own, causing him to pause and finally, look up into Mako emerald eyes. Sephiroth looked emotionless as ever but Cloud could see the irritation–and flicker of concern–in his eyes.

Cloud gave him a quick smile that faltered when Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him into slits. Rolling his own eyes, he tried to sit up but Sephiroth grabbed him around his waist and pulled his body flush against his own, laying them both back on his bed.

Cloud leaned his head back far enough that he was staring at him upside now while Sephiroth still glared at him. "What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Cloud replied matter of factly and Sephiroth tightened his hold on him, the strands of his hair tickling Cloud's arms and face as he leaned his face closer to his ear.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered, sending a shiver down Cloud's being.

"I'm not," Cloud muttered softly then yelped when he felt Sephiroth nip his the tender flesh of his neck before running his tongue painfully slow over the mark. The spiky haired blond trembled visibly. "Sephiroth..."

"Tell me," he insisted in that same seductive whisper, pulling the lobe of his ear playfully with his teeth. "Before I punish you."

"Mmm," Cloud moaned as he felt his tongue make an agonizingly slow way down his neck to his collar bone, Sephiroth already whipping Cloud's shirt open and leaning him back to lay on the bed. "We wouldn't want tha...a little to the left."

He felt Sephiroth smirk into his skin before the tall beauty shifted his weight to pin him down beneath him properly, straddling his waist with his hands pinning his wrist above his head, gaining a soft mew when he'd worked his way down to a rosy bud on Cloud's chest...

"Hey don't mind me," Riku snorted as he quickly stormed into the room–with his hand over his eyes– and over to Sephiroth's dresser, making the pair pause in their activities to glare at him.

"I just need to borrow something," the younger platinum blond explained in his usual calm tone, pulling out a pair of midnight jeans out of his second to the last drawer. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes angrily. "Why are you touching my things."

A demand. Not a question.

"Oh..."

"Why would you be stupid enough to enter my room."

"Well..."

"Why are you still breathing."

"Huh? Sephi–whoa!" Riku shouted, uncovering his eyes in time to see a very long streak of silver heading his way, dodging back as far as he could, nearly knocking himself and the dresser to the ground before as quickly as he could, ran out of the room with his stolen goods.

Sephiroth made a room to get up and possibly go after him but Cloud, frowning deeply, grabbed him around his waist and pulled down. Sephiroth paused, glancing down at him with a single finely arched brow but said nothing.

"So resorting to violence–always your first solution to a problem?" Cloud asked sarcastically and Sephiroth gave him a bored expression. "Violence can be the solution of every problem, if handled correctly. Though it does interest me that you find this well know fact about me displeasing now."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Would this have something to do with your 'problem'? Hmm?"

Cloud adverted his eyes. "There is no problem Sephiroth."

"Your constant insult to my intelligence, while amusing, as grown tiresome," Sephiroth replied in a cold, warning tone.

Cloud sighed. "You're not going to leave–"

"No," Sephiroth snapped, cutting him off. "Now answer me. Properly."

"Do you think you're violent?" Cloud asked suddenly. Sephiroth looked irritated. "Answering a question with a question is very annoy Strife."

"I'm serious," Cloud frowned and Sephiroth let out a deliberately slow sigh. "The better question is: do I care."

"Do you?" Cloud inquired and Sephiroth studied him after this, as if trying to read his mind through is sapphire eyes. Finally, the silver haired beauty sat up, but not enough to let Cloud do the same as he held himself up by his arms and hands–were still had Cloud pinned to his bed below him.

"I do, whatever I see fit, that needs to be done in a situation. If those who see fit to deliberately break the rules I have set for my person and my property I act accordingly. Whether that person be my brother, who adores stealing my things, or a nuisance that tends to think I rape my boyfriend and needs to save him."

Cloud flinched. "Look, I didn't mean–"

"If you hadn't you wouldn't have tried to bring it up. But know this: I will not apologize for anything that I am not sorry about–and I've told you this Cloud." His eyes darkened as they narrowed. "And while I'm on the subject, why is he still in your home."

"Because we don't want to move him while he's still injured," Cloud mumbled softly, not missing the hint of jealously in Sephiroth's tone.

"Who's we."

"Aerith, my mother, Yuffie–"

"You."

"Sephir–"

"Make him leave," the teen demanded softly. Cloud raised his own eyebrow. "Wow. You're not even trying to hide it, are you."

"I have no need to hide my feelings Cloud, do you?" Sephiroth inquired softly, giving him a pointed stare. The blond, realizing the accusation for what it was, let anger flash over his features as he tried to get up but Sephiroth simply rolled his eyes and slammed him back down on the bed, pinning him down this tightly so that he couldn't get up again, watching delightfully as the blond squirmed underneath him before he gave up–for the time being.

"Stop being a prick!" Cloud snapped finally.

"Stop making me act like one," Sephiroth countered in a calm, matter of fact tone before pausing and giving him a light smirk. "Such colorful language Mr. Strife. And trying to play your little games with me as well...letting the fool live with you, taking his side..."

"I am not taking anyone's–"

"You will be punished," Sephiroth cut him off in a cold, calculating manner before a slow, almost–okay–down right creepy smirk formed on his lips that made Cloud completely stop everything he was doing–even breathing, for a moment before Sephiroth slowly leaned down, his body partially flushed with the now squirming blond beneath him. He leaned in, letting his lips graze over the blonds before sucking the bottom lip into his mouth bitting down softly, began to suck and peck at his mouth until he extracting the beautiful sound of his lover's moan.

"Whatever shall I do with you Strife?" Sephiroth wondered allowed, teasingly, though his tone, calm and cold as usual, wouldn't have suggested so.

Cloud, recovering from the kiss with a slight whimper of protest, only smirked back up at him with a hungry look in his eyes. "Well. You can always spank me..."  
**  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Evening 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The light blond haired girl shifted in her seat on the love seat as she placed her small sketch book on the coffee table, smoothing her simple white dress down so that it would cover her thighs properly, her flip-flops dangled from her toes off her feet as the hovered inches from the ground.

Why all of Kairi's furniture was uncomfortable to her was just as confusing as why Kairi seemed so bent on breaking up the relationship between Sora and Riku. She could hear her red headed best friend as she spoke with the third member of the trio on the phone, whining.

Namine sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just finishing to set over the islands and it would be dark very soon. She had wanted to go visit Marluxia today but it looked as though she wouldn't be getting her wish.

She sighed with sadness. At least she hadn't promised to see him this time, otherwise she'd feel worse than she already did. She'd been back all of one day and between Kairi and her own parents, she was getting little time to herself, let alone to spend with him. Though she supposed he really didn't need–or want–her. Not after what she'd done...after what he did...

"I don't believe this," Kairi whined, storming back into the room and plopping down on the seat beside her with a pout and straightening her shoes properly on her feet, Namine smiled over at her as she left her feet touch the ground while she leaned up. "What's wrong Kai?"

"Selphie promised me she'd help and come with us!" Kairi shouted in despair. "But oh no–Tidus–"

"They're back together?" Namine asked a little hopeful and Kairi snorted. "No. But you know Selphie: hyperactive and obsessive."

Kairi laughed and Namine joined her halfheartedly as she had to admit that Selphie wasn't the only person she knew that was 'obsessive'.

"Anyway, he's got some stupid late Blitzball practice and she wants to watch him 'just like she used to' and try to catch him after practice to go out," Kairi sighed after she'd finally stopped laughing. She looked over at Namine with a brightful smile. "So it's just me and you!"

"I dunno," Namine called. This was her official sixth time trying to get out of this. "Maybe we should do this another time, when Selphie can–"

"Na-min-e, I told you!" Kairi sighed, not bothering to hide that she was just a tad angry and more than irritated by the girl reluctance. "We have try and do this to-night!"

"Yes but, on their date?" Namine questioned. "Isn't that–"

"–The perfect time to catch Riku in the act? Why yes it is," Kairi smiled and winked and Namine sighed in complete defeat. The girl was more stubborn than Wakka when he wanted to play Blitzball and that was actually saying something.

"Oh if we must Kairi, but remember: I'm not altering or doing anything until we have this proof I need," she warned as they both rose to their feet and headed for the front door.

"That's the entire point of this outing," Kairi giggled. "I prove my point and you keep your end of the bargain! Now let's get to the 'Secret Spot' before Sora and Riku do. We can surprise them that way. And be more cheerful Nami! They haven't seen you're back yet so this is all the more reason to go!"

With this, they were out of the house and the door closed just as Namine began to reply. Though neither girl was aware of the duo spiky haired intruders that were leaning on the wall in the hallway, listening for the girls disappearing footfalls before they came in view and walked toward the living room.

"What do you think that was about," Roxas frowned, plopping down on the couch as Axel lazily walked over to a cordless phone on of the rooms in table and began to dial in a number. "Who knows, but I say if this can make the night fun, we use the opportunity. Besides," he looked over to Roxas and blinked as he put the receiver to his ear. "I like people having to owe me."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Ri gave Vincent a thankful smile as he pulled out her chair for her.

They had spent the entire first part of the day at a neighboring island. She had been presently surprised: she hadn't even known that carnival was there, let alone that Vincent was capable of such fun surprises. He'd won a large stuffed animal called Cait Sith–though would not shut up–and was probably still chattering away in his car, taking up the backseat.

Though other than a few odd stares way (or rather, Vincent's) and a few not so reluctant insults thrown their way (mostly because she was with Vincent), the day had progressed well: they were both having a good time so neither, Vincent out of principle and Ri because she just couldn't be bother with such stupidity, cared what anyone thought of them, in any way.

He inclined his head in a slight nod as she sat down, pushing it in for her before he took his own seat across from her.

"Do you eat here a lot?" Ri inquired and Vincent barely nodded. "It's one of my favorites–though I usually never have anyone to share the experience with."

Ri looked sad and tilted her head to the side. "How come you never bring Lulu or any of your other friends? Or girlfriends or something?"

Vincent adverted his gaze. "I do not have that many friends–not ones I would take out or like to spend long amounts of time with. Lulu–I wouldn't want to ruin her own chances at happiness by having her intended get misguided should he find out she was taken out to a fine restaurant and as for romantic companions...I do not have any."

Ri frowned guiltily though she couldn't help but be interested. "You've never had a girlfriend?"

"One," he admitted. "But...she was in love with someone else and so, rejected my feelings for her."

Ri made a face. "Well that certainly sucks. Why would anyone want to break up with you? Sounds like she was an idiot to me."

"She was actually quite an intelligent woman," Vincent announced with a slight coldness to it, letting Ri instantly know her stab at trying to cheer him up failed. "She was kind, sweet–perhaps it was I that was the problem, as she could not learn to love...me."

Ri studied him for a moment and looked sad. "You still love her, don't you."

Vincent took this opportunity to look up at her, his crimson eyes piecing and bright. "I've acquired other interest."

Ri blinked–then blushed slightly as she adverted her own gaze now. Vincent simply blinked and looked down again. "Though she will always hold a part of my heart for being the first woman I loved–no. I am no longer in love with her."

"Well that's good, I guess," Ri laughed sheepishly. "Cause I was totally about to ask if you wanted me to help put you back together, since I have track record now."

"Track record?" Vincent questioned looked mildly interested.

She beamed and placed her hands on her hips, winking. "Yep! I put Sora and Riku back on good terms and Sel and Tye are well on their way, if Selphie would stop acting like a spaz. I've got a thing for putting broken couples back together and just genuinely intended couples together."

Vincent nodded. "I see. You can place others in romantic bliss but you've never tried to do so with yourself?"

Ri smirked and waved him off. "No way! I figure: when the guy for me comes along, then I won't have to do a thing, we'll just be made for one another, you know? We'll be like magnets or something."

"How long do you think it will take you to notices such an attraction?" he inquired softly.

Pretending to be oblivious, Ri replied. "Haven't a clue. Though if said magnet is willing to help me realize, I'd appreciate the help."

Vincent gave one of his rare smiles. "Then I suppose, one should start as soon as possible."

Ri tried hard not to blush as she gave him a beautiful smile in return. "There's no rush, it's something I want to savor when it happens. I only fall in love once...after all."

Vincent inclined his head and Ri tilted hers as finally, a waiter came to their table and began the time old rituals of serving one at a restaurant.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Riku," Sora laughed, giving his best friend a suspicious glare as he let himself be dragged across the rolls of sands, barefoot. "I thought we were going to our 'spot'."

"We were," the platinum blond smirked, tightening his hold on Sora's hand absently before tossing the younger teen a back glance. "Before Axel called. Wants to use it for himself."

"You're letting him," Sora asked, sounding more surprised than annoyed or insulted.

Riku hunched, stopping his tracks as he pulled Sora into an embrace of sorts, the boy fitting perfectly in his arms, the moonlight casting a beautiful glow on the younger teens face as Riku could just make out a light hue of pink casting over his cheeks. Innocent, beautiful, breathtaking in that baggy yet tight fitting in all the right places, black and silver outfit.

"I've got something else planned for us now, so it's really, no problem," he smiled softly before that quickly melted into a smirk as he leaned in, touching their foreheads. "Besides, if I really wanted to visit a secret, I could always go right in between those legs of yours."

"Riku!" Sora shouted in an embarrassed tone and the older teen laughed, pecking him on the forehead and the brunette instantly looked put out. "Riku, I'm serious, we're not going to do anything!"

"We'll see," he replied matter of factly, smirk widening.

"This isn't a date," Sora frowned. "And we're not–"

"Little details like you're denial of your feelings and not officially being my boyfriend, don't matter to me Zo," he began in a cocky tone, cutting the brunette off. "You can say what ever you want with that mouth of yours but we both know what's going on right here."

He pointed to Sora's chest and looked into the boy's eyes, beautiful sparkling blue pools widening with mirth as a bright smile overtook his face and he laughed. "Geez Riku! That was so corny!"

Riku's own smirk widened before he laughed himself. "Yeah–it was."

"Sounding so lame just to try and romance me," Sora teased, batting his eyes at him and leaning in to him. "How sweet."

Riku snaked his arms around Sora's waist and pulled his close, their inches only a few inches away from each other. "Do I get a prize?"

"No," Sora smiled overly sweetly before slipping right out of Riku's embrace and started out in a full blown sprint away from the boy Riku rolling his eyes. As if he hadn't spent almost all their lives being able to out run the smaller boy.

As Riku gave chase, meanwhile, clear on the other side of the island...

"What! What are all of you doing in here?" Kairi demanded heatedly, placing her hands on her hips at the small group assembled in a circle in front of her.

"It's called 'hanging out'," Lulu snapped, sending a side glare at Wakka who only winked at her. Tidus meanwhile, looked as though he wanted to beat his head over on the cave wall as he rolled his eyes slowly while Selphie chatted at him a mile a minute, clinging to his middle and hugging him tightly.

Axel, Roxas, and surprising Zexion meanwhile, were watching an ever cheerful Demyx, who was sitting on the ground. With his sitar. Singing to his heart's content, the quad not even noticing her arrival. Had Kairi not been in a foul mood at finding them there, she would have been more than happy to sit there and listen to his beautiful voice.

Noticing this, Kairi took her hands from her hips and balled them up. "Hey!"

Everyone paused in their activities to look over at her, giving her their full attention. "What are all you guys doing in my secret spot?"

Namine meanwhile, slowly inched herself from behind Kairi with a light smile on her face and small wave.

"Oh my god, Nami!" Selphie squealed, pushing Tidus away from her and bouncing to her feet ran over to the blond girl and engulfed her in a hug. Namine smiled politely, trying to breath. "It's nice to see you too Selphie."

"Tiii-dus! Look!" she squealed, actually lifting her a little ways off the ground as if she were a teddy bear and holding her out for everyone to see, making Namine close her eyes as if she were pretending she wasn't here with a small sheepish smile on her face, Kairi glaring at Selphie in irritation.

"I see her Selphie," Tidus sighed, shaking his head. "Please put her down."

"Kay-kay," Selphie cried cheerfully, putting the girl down and running back over to him, Tidus letting out a low grunt as she hugged him around the middle again while she plopped down to sit beside him.

Kairi looked there way and clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh so now you're off your vow of silence Tye?""

"Where have you been?" Lulu snapped.

It was a well known fact that Kairi wasn't exactly one of her favorite people and vise versa: they were from two different social classes, both in school and economically and the two never seemed to forget this: there personalities clashed horribly and while Kairi thought that Lulu was nothing more than 'creepy, antisocial goth', Lulu in turn, that she was nothing but 'prissy, annoying, backstabbing little tramp'.

They were constantly at odds and it was usually better to keep the two apart–which wasn't too hard since Kairi didn't like being 'seen' with Lulu in public and Lulu didn't have the patients to

withstand long amounts of time in the girl's presence. "He spoke to her at Cloud's birthday bash."

"More like screamed, but any sound makes me happy," Selphie squealed and Tidus groaned.

"Kairi wasn't invited so she wouldn't know," Axel told Lulu–who already knew this–sarcastically, giving his cousin a side glare. "Though as you can see, she's got a bit of a nasty habit of turning up places she wasn't invited."

"I didn't know you'd be here," she snapped at him and Axel smirked. "No. But you were excepting someone to be here, weren't you?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and adverted them but her sudden lack of conversation told Axel–and anyone who was paying attention–all they needed to know.

"So what exactly are you guys doing today," Namine asked kindly, having finally recovered from being nearly hugged to death.

"And what are you doing here with...such...unsavory people?" Kairi asked in a disapproving manner as she looked directly at Lulu

"I was_ invited_," Lulu snapped, before Wakka took hold of her hand and gave a light squeeze to inform the girl to calm down, which she did though she continued to glare at her.

"I got dragged here against my will because Wakka just had to find a way to spend more time with–anyway Selphie wouldn't leave me alone," Tidus offered, trying to pry the girl off of him while Selphie mock whined and held on as tight as she could.

Axel flicked Roxas' ear and the spiky blond glared at him before poking him hard on the side. "Look, I invited everyone who wouldn't piss me off, hence why I didn't tell you a damn thing."

Kairi glared and Namine looked a little dejected. "Oh." Axel blinked at her and Roxas frowned deeply, elbowing him hard in the side. "Hu? Oh! Nami! Not you!"

He rushed to his feet and took the girl in a overexcited hug like Selphie had, picking her up clear off the ground and moving from side to side, her legs dangling through the air. "You know I'd never neglect our Nami!" he squealed, imitating said flipped brown haired girl and Namine laughed, slapping Axel–or trying to–as he chuckled and put her down.

"Honestly, I couldn't invite you since you were hanging with Kairi and thus, bring her here cause you're too nice to just abandon her like all of us smart people here."

"I'm standing right here," Kairi snapped.

"Unfortunately," Lulu retorted coldly, glaring almost hatefully at the girl and Kairi returned it full force, making Namine feel uncomfortable. "Maybe we should leave so you can continue–"

"Why should we have to leave for the likes of her?" Kairi snapped. "This is my secret spot, none of them are even suppose to be here, let alone some Hot Topic reject!"

"No hexing!" Wakka cried, grabbing Lulu around the middle and trying to hold her back, Kairi wrinkling up her nose in distaste. "So I was right! You really **_are_** a witch! Wait until I tell everyone at school!"

"_If _you live long enough," Lulu snapped coldly as she tried to point at her and Wakka grabbed her hand and stuck said finger in his mouth, sucking on it in a suggestive manner and thus, gaining her attention.

Kairi pretended to throw up. "God Wakka, you've sunk waaay too low, even your standards!"

"Kai-ri, stop being such a biiiiitch! you're ruining the _mood_!" Axel whined, still mocking Selphie while Roxas cut him a look.

"He's right you know," Demyx finally spoke up–or sang–as he broke of his private serenade to Zexion, who frowned at the girl for making him stop. "Your aura is dark and it's ruining all my vibes. You need to carry on your close minded hatred in another location or at another time, preferably when I'm not around to hear you ramble."

Kairi looked at him quizzically. "Aren't you a teacher?"

"Student teacher," he corrected her.

"Still–aren't you like, not allowed to hang around students?"

"Incorrect," Demyx sang happily. "Since I am a student myself and of the same age, it's quite excepted for me to hang around my own peers and have a normal life."

Kairi missed the slight odd side glance Zexion gave the musician as she put her hands on her hips. "Fine okay, but–"

"Look Kairi, we're trying to have a good time tonight," Roxas stated bluntly, cutting her off, finally getting feed up with Kairi and her antics. "Sora and Riku aren't here, they're not showing up and they obviously don't want you near them since they didn't invite you in the first place. So just stop acting like your on PMS and sit down–and if you're just going to keep insulting my friends, do shut up so we can at least try to pretend we enjoy your presence."

Everyone got quiet then and even Axel had to stare at the blond for his rather rude declaration as the blond had a silent stand off with the red head, daring her to challenge him.

Finally, giving a long sigh, she took a spot in the circle beside Selphie and Namine, quite happy that they wouldn't be engaging in any other...problematic activities...sat down and introduced herself properly to Roxas.

Axel shot a look at Kairi, who quickly began to try to help Tidus get Selphie off of him (after the girl had kicked her in the side as two seconds after she sat by her) and cut his gaze to Lulu, who was too busy inquiring what the hell Wakka was doing to care that the girl was still there. Axel sighed.

He was getting a light headache–maybe he should haven't have warned Riku. It was certainly the last time he offered to create a 'diversion' for him. Though he couldn't help but think Riku was going to owe him_. Big time_.

And speaking, of our lovable platinum haired, aqua eyed angel...

"Not fair!" Sora squealed as Riku tackled him into the water, the pair rolling around, wrestling and fighting for dominance.

"Sound like a girl much?" Riku teased pinning him down, Sora trying to kick and buck him off. "I told you not to run away from me."

"Did not," Sora cried in laughter, trying to calm down.

"You shouldn't argue with the one on top," Riku suggested softly, leaning down and bringing his face inches from Sora's, the brunette laughing harder when a tide of water washed over them and knocked a mouthful of water in Riku's mouth, making him sit up and cough.

"Well that's what you get for trying to ravish me without my permission," Sora snapped playfully and Riku glared down at him in a predatory fashion as he growled lowly, making Sora pale a little.

"Who said I wouldn't get to finish?" Riku challenged in a murmur as he once again brought his face inches away from Sora's–only to be slapped in the face by the ocean again and this time, get a starfish stuck on his face, over his mouth. Sora, just like the first time, managed to feel the tide before it came and held his breath so that when all was said and done, he'd have enough of it to laugh in Riku's face.

This time the teen completely got off of Sora, trying to pry the stupid fish off his face. "Stop, stop, you might hurt it," Sora snickered, reaching over and as gently as possible, pulled the small creature off Riku's face and set it back in the water.

"Come on, before you drown," Sora smiled, grabbing hold of Riku's hand and pulling him closer towards the shore, the older team following without objection, though he still grumbled about the stupid starfish.

The brunette lead the silver haired teen far inland, toward a very large tree, which contained a tree fort.

"Why are we going up there," Riku asked. Sora hunched. "Dunno. Somethin to do. You this island really is kinda boring!"

Riku smirked. "See? I told you we should just build a boat and sail away."

"But where would we go?" Sora asked seriously as they began to climb the ladder upward.

"Who cares Sora?" Riku replied seriously. "As long as we were together, I wouldn't care if we went to the end of the world or a land that never was."

Sora paused, looking down at him. Riku frowned lightly. "What?"

"You...really mean that?" Sora asked quietly.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"That you would just sail off into oblivion as long as it was with...me?"

Riku snorted and glared at Sora as if that was stupidest question he'd ever asked him. "Of course I would. You're Sora: I'd do anything as long as it was with you and we could be togeth–Sora!"

They both went tumbling through the air and landed with a thud on the sand below as Sora all but tackled Riku back to the ground.

"Well that was painful," Riku winced, being the one that was landed on, making impact harder. Sora gave him a sheepish smirk. "Sorry Ku! I got excited."

"Over something you should already know?" Riku marveled, looking at him in mock amazement and Sora punched his arm. "I didn't know that, you idiot!"

"I thought it was obvious," Riku muttered indignantly and Sora 'awwed' teasingly. "You're such a great best friend Riku."

There was a pause that Sora was oblivious to before Riku wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling the smaller boy down, he gave him a tender kiss on his lips, surprising him.

Sora only hesitated for a moment before he melted on those god like lips of his, letting the older teen part them and slip his silky, crafty tool between them, the brunette shyly touching it with his own tongue before he let Riku do whatever he wanted to with his mouth.

It seemed like an eternity before they came up for air, the moonlight basking down on them as they both panted softly, a light tint reaching Sora's cheeks as he finally opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them. "Ri-Riku..."

Riku gave an almost bitter smile. "I know Sora. I'm sorry. I'm impulsive, you know that."

The brunette nodded and focused his gaze on his chest. "Ku...please don't think–"

"I don't Sora," Riku replied, his face softening. "I told you before Zo: Just being with you is enough for me. When you're ready–if you're ever ready, then when can do whatever you want. But until then I can wait. I'll wait for you forever–cause you're Sora."

Sora's eyes welled up but he blinked the happy tears away because crying would only further his slightly feminine status and Riku's teasing. "I know Ku. Thank you."

Riku nodded. "What are best friends for–right?"

Sora seemed to paused as if contemplating something before he leaned down and pecked the boy softly only the lips, making the older teen long to ravish those detectable bruised lips of his.

"And just like I promised you Ku: I won't make you wait forever," Sora said softly and Riku smiled as the brunette finally hugged him back, snuggling up against him as they laid on the cool sand comfortably, watching the star filled sky and beautiful crescent moon.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_**Author's Notes:  
**Oh dear, how I had to fight not to write Riku/Sora slash in this chapter. (Actually, I ended up removing it.) I know**--I know--**but it was too soon! That scene is suppose to be important and no matter how much I want to satisy my yaoi fangirl fantasies at this time...:sighs:_

Just a few things:  
1. I still haven't made my decision about my Cloud problem but goodness, I can honestly see where most of us want it to go. (Poor Leon!) But as a reader pointed out: Seph's name is in the title. And the title actually does have a point in the story. And you are free to take this tidbit of info any way you like. :winks:

2. There is a reason Kairi's plan (or another fraction of it) wasn't revealed in this chapter and that is because I'm revising it a little. I decided I'd go for the gold and make it quite an evil little dark plan indeed. Many are going to be caught in the crossfire. But furthermore on the subject, all I have to say is: get your pitchforks and torches ready. (And I swear I actually like Kairi but I have this really deliciously evil idea...bawhahahahahahahaha!)

3. If you've noticed a few characters that have been mentioned in the story or seem to play a small role: beware. They play bigger roles. :coughs:Saix:hack:

4. Except more Sora/Riku fluff in the upcoming chapter(s). And here's a hint: enjoy it while you can.

Other than this, I won't say what's to come in the next chapter. I want to surprise you. Tee Hee. 

Thanks for reading and leave feedback if you like!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Wicked Bitch of

**Author's Notes:  
**_Happy Labor Day Everyone! I totally hope you enjoy the new chapter! No warning ( I think) except for fluff, minor sexual content, and Kairi. Enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Eighteen:** _The Wicked Bitch of the West (Part 1)_

"Man, what a great night!" Ri exclaimed as she and Vincent stepped onto her pouch, pausing in front of her front door. She looked up into his eyes, shuffling the big stuffed animal in her arms.

"So uh...I guess this is goodnight, huh?" Ri asked in an almost sad tone and Vincent nodded solemnly. "I enjoyed myself as well. I am glad to have made your day a good one."

"Aw come on Vin, just being around you makes my day better!" she blurted out before she snapped her mouth shut, realizing what she said–and more importantly out loud–before laughing sheepishly on the spot, Vincent watching her every move intently and thus, making her blush a little.

He adverted his eyes finally, a ghost of a smile graces his lips. "I'm pleased to know that. Quite a rarity that just my mere presence can please someone so greatly."

"Aw Vin, you need to start giving yourself more credit!" Ri exclaimed shaking her finger at him. "You're an awesome person and you really need to stop telling yourself otherwise."

Not even he could hide his soft chuckle of laughter. " 'Awesome' hmm?"

She nodded and winked. "Totally."

The pair laughed before a long silence fell between them, neither making a move to leave or a sound to speak. Simply looking down at their feet while Ri played nervously with the long tail of Cait Sith (the cat, not the giant white thing he rides on) while Vincent's hands were hidden beneath his red cloak.

Finally, he spoke. "It's getting late. You should probably go inside now."

"Right," she agreed, nodding a little but still not looking up or making any moves to actually leave and Vincent didn't push her. The nervous tension could be cut with a knife and Ri wasn't sure how to break it.

She knew what she _wanted_ to do and she felt a little odd about wanting to do it. But it seemed perfectly logical to kiss Vincent–though at the moment, her usual mountains of bravery seemed to have crumbled straight into a little mound of dust.

She knew he more than likely wouldn't kiss her–Vincent wasn't nearly as forward but at the same time, she was afraid of his reaction if she kissed him: all she could picture was Vincent looking horrified before pointing at her and screaming at her in a Shakespearian accent while calling her a 'whore'.

"Rikku."

She looked up dumbly, her mind thinking briefly that he was the only person who could make her name sound so sexy, complete with sending shivers up one's spin. He was staring back at her intently now, his piecing red eyes searching her own sparking emerald eyes for a moment before he took a step forward, Ri absently doing the same and closing the distance between them.

"You're not going inside," he spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"You're not walking away from my front door either," she retorted just as softly, her heart fluttering as she realized their faces were growing closer together.

"This could be a problem," he whispered, their lips inches away from one another's now.

"Huh?" she whispered back dumbly, completely memorized by his eyes and the feeling of his soft breath against her lips, teasing her. She could practically already feel them on hers...

...before suddenly, there was a loud cry and both jumped apart as Yuffie came sprawling out of the bushes and onto the ground, Aerith standing timidly behind her, looking down at Yuffie thunderstruck before glancing up at the pair and giving them a weak smile and a wave to match.

Ri and Vincent looked at one another before glaring down at Yuffie as she stood up, dusting the dirt off her shorts. "What are you doing?"

"We came to visit Squall," Yuffie replied quickly, trying to look as innocent as possible. Ri arched her brow. "You came to see Leon in my bushes, Yuffie?"

"No," the spunky girl cried indignantly before adverted her eyes to the side and added quickly. "I was spying in the bushes, but only cause I thought you were Soap-n-Box trying to attack Leon!"

Ri snorted and tried tucking her stuffed animal prize under one arm but failing miserably. She looked over at Vincent with an apologetic expression but he shook his head, taking her hand. "I understand. Please, have a good night."

She beamed at him and the two just stared at one another, Vincent still holding her hand–until Yuffie cleared her throat in an annoyed, loud tone that shook them out of their stupor. Ri shot the girl an annoyed glare before she opened the front door and waved them in to follow her.

Vincent watched as Yuffie passed by him, studying him with narrowed, intent eyes before she disappeared inside followed by Aerith, who nodded and gave an apologetic smile before pausing to get the door. "Please have a good night."

He only stared at her and Aerith slowly closed the door shut. He looked at it a moment longer before he turned on his heel and began to walk down the pathway but he only got three steps away from the door before it flew open and Ri rushed out.

Before he could ask her what was the matter, the girl stood on her tip-toes and pecked him softly on the cheek, leaving Vincent flabbergast. "Call me tomorrow Vin!" she beamed with a wink before jogging back inside the house and slamming the door shut, a muffled 'squeal' floating from behind it before he heard Ri snort, followed by a loud 'smacking' sound and a wail of protest.

Vincent stared at the door for a few more minutes before a gentle smile formed on his face and he turned away from it, slowly making his way down the walk way–still touching his cheek.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

In a way, she knew Axel little stunt was a good thing. But at the same time, she found herself annoyed and insulted. Kairi glared at him from the corners of her eyes, ignoring Selphie as she sang loudly while Demyx played his sitar, the other's listening–to be polite. (Though Tidus and Axel openly cringed with every bad note she hit.)

Did he really think that she was stupid enough not to know what he was trying to pull? She knew Riku and Sora were suppose to have been here—Riku wasn't 'predictable' for nothing. Of course he'd bring Sora to their 'Secret Spot', as it probably had 'sentimental' value to him. Though she had no clue why–it was just some old cave and almost everyone knew where it was.

Kairi switched from sitting in an Indian style fashion to sitting on her legs, slightly on her knees, stealing the chance to glare open at her cousin. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he saw fit to constantly be a pain in her ass. He had absolutely nothing to gain from siding with Riku: he wasn't interested in anyone involved and he barely knew Sora or that cocky bastard.

They were family for goodness sakes! And if you can't count on that, then what can you count on?

"...I want no sub-sti-tute! Baby, it's gotta beeeee– , Dejaaaaaaa- Vu!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing at Tidus and the dirty blond adverted his eyes, looking a little embarrassed as he grumbled "I already 'Deja your Vu', no thanks."

Kairi glared at Tidus briefly for the minor insult before she joined everyone in a round of cringing, as Selphie tried to sing the next verse of the song in a high soprano voice.

Yeah. She was an alto...

"Make it stop, please," she heard Roxas half snap, half whine to Axel who covered his ears. When Roxas looked up at him slightly confused, Axel gave him a pained look as Selphie hit another high note. "I'll sacrifice my hearing for you."

"...What!" Roxas shouted and Kairi rolled her eyes, trying as hard as she could to drown Selphie out and go back into her own thoughts. Despite the horrible singing, Axel's so called little diversion had unknownly, worked in her favor.

Her original ingenious plan for the evening had been rather simple yet on reflection rather dull and though she hated to admit, stupid. And what was this ingenious plan of hers?

Annoy Riku. In front of Namine And make him snap. And hope the blond took it the wrong way and do her favor.

What a rather...hopeless plan that had been. But on the brighter side, since she had been sitting here for most of the night, she had been able to think of a much better one. Though it was a tad more complicated.

She adverted her eyes to Axel again, quickly focusing on something else when she noticed Axel already glaring her way, hoping he hadn't caught her staring. She'd figured out the flaws in her past plans and knew the obstacles that stood in her way now: her wayward cousin, Riku's psychotic older brother, and Namine'.

Riku, as she had learned was, despite his strong distrust of her and cold demeanor, was no threat as long as she had even a little hold on Sora and his guilt..

Axel, though proving to be bothersome, wasn't going to be too hard to elude: she knew better than to try driving him apart from Roxas again. While the boy was his weakness, the consequences had damn near cost her even a friendship with Sora and she couldn't chance that happening this time.

No, she wouldn't personally drive the wedge between Axel and Roxas–she'd simply make sure there was such a large problem in their relationship that he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else.

With Sephiroth, it was a bit more complicated. She knew that doing anything to him, ingenious or otherwise, was going to be harder to pull off, so much so that it actually worried her. He wasn't like Axel: a minor mistake and she was subject to find herself on the bad end of that idiotically long sword of his, not to mention he would unravel her plans and she would loose her chance–and possibly only chance–at having Sora all to herself.

She shivered at the thought. She was going to have to find a way to do this where no traces could be lead back to her what so ever. Or at least, not until she could safely get out off the island if need be.

Kairi shifted her gaze to the light haired blond that laughed shyly as Selphie pulled her to her feet to sing a duet with her. In the end, it all came back to Namine'. The girl was usually rather nice but she was being very adamant about not using her powers against Sora or even Riku and Kairi needed to know exactly why.

Certainly, she was aware that she had used them on Marxula and the end result had been horrific, but Namine had never once actually told her the entire story. There had to be something more to it–something she could use to help aid her in her quest to get Namine' to help her against Riku and get the cocky bastard away from Sora once and for all...

"No, no, I really should be going," Namine replied apologetically, pulling softly away from Selphie who whined in protest along with Demyx, who always wanted to hear the singing of others. "I have to spend the entire day at the academy tomorrow since I'm enrolling late and it will have to wake up very early. Maybe some other time?"

"Please, god no," Tidus snapped and when everyone glared at him, he gave the group a sheepish grin. "I mean: there's no rush to hear you sing. With Selphie. While I'm there."

"You're such a loser Tidus," Selphie frowned in disapproval and he adverted his eyes as he grumbled something to Wakka. "Well I'll walk you out of the cave, cause there are lots of stuff you can trip on!"

"Me too," Kairi replied happily, getting to her feet quickly and dusting her dress off. She heard Lulu grumble something under her breath to Axel who snorted in laughter while Roxas merely shook his head but she ignored them.

Namine and Selphie paused, waiting for the red head before the trio walked out together, chatting and laughing about nonsense Kairi really didn't care about along the way before they reached the cave's opening. "See you later," Namine called happily as she began to jog away. "Wait, Nami! I have to ask you something!" Kairi cried, looking as irate as she felt. That had been the entire point of following them in the first place.

"Sorry Kai, I have to go!" Namine cried quickly though she didn't look back as she said this and even seemed to speed up her jog and Kairi put her hands on her hips as she watched her with a deep frown on her face. So she was trying to 'politely' avoid her now. Fine. That was _just_ fine. Kairi shot a side glance at Selphie, who was waving enthused after Namine even if the girl couldn't see her.

Then it all just seemed to click. Of course: Selphie would know! She and Namine became friends before Kairi ever met her and she knew Namine told her everything. This actually worked out better in her favor if she did need to use the information against the light haired blond, she now had the element of surprise.

"Hey Selph?"

"Hmm?" the flip haired brunette questioned, looking at Kairi quizzically in mid wave. "Can I ask you something? About Namine? And Marxula?"

Selphie's entire demeanor fell and she looked uncomfortable and even a tad suspicious. "Why are you asking me about them Kai? Namine should tell you herself."

"Easy Selph," Kairi laughed, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "You don't have to go overprotective postal on me! She told me I could ask you, since she doesn't like to...you know."

She looked around a little before pretending to look concerned. "Talk about it."

Selphie studied her for a long time before finally, giving a light sigh, pulled Kairi further away from the cave and behind a few rocks, ducking behind them and moving in close so she knew only Kairi would be able to hear her just in case.

"Please promise that you won't repeat this to anyone. It's important."

Kairi nodded, looking a little unsure if she wanted to hear what she had to say.

But forty-five minutes later, she could barely hold in her excitement as she got to her feet and ran away from Selphie, pretending she was going to look for Namine when the girl asked where she was going.

She knew exactly what to do to get Namine to help her–though she was a little reluctant as she knew in the end, there were quite a few risks and the plan had thus become, far more complicated than she'd wanted.. Certainly she would be able to get back at every single person that crossed her: Axel. Sephiroth. Even Zexion.

But she also knew that to get Namine to agree, she was going to end up having to hurt Sora. But...she'd hurt him a little before by using Riku and technically she'd just be doing the same thing.

Only this time, she wouldn't get caught. And this time, she would certainly have Sora just as she wanted. And in the end, he would even thank her.

She knew he would. He just had to...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Riku yawned sleepily, staring up at the beautiful midnight blue sky while he listened to the calming sound of the ocean touching with the shore and the soft, even breathing of the sleeping boy on top of him.

He craned his neck as much as he could so he could look down at the slumbering brunette, carefully moving a banged spike out of his face, causing Sora to stir and open his eyes, glancing up at Riku sleepily.

"Hmm?" the brunette yawned, his eyes heavy lidded as he placed his chin on the elder boy's chest and Riku couldn't help but think the boy looked adorable–or that he was becoming a complete pansy for thinking that.

"It's late Zo, we better get you home," he replied in a whisper, not exactly sure why he was speaking so quietly. Sora made a face and a soft moan erupted from his lips in protest before he buried his face back in Riku's damp shirt. "Don't wanna."

Riku halfway rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why? So you're brother can kill me for having you out so long? Come on Zo, be better–"

"Stay, Ku." Sora yawned, tightening his hug around the boy's middle as he reached up and pecked Riku softly on the lips, making the platinum blond stiffen in surprise. "Stay...forever...just like this..."

Riku only continued to stare at the boy, not speaking a word as the brunette drifted right back into his slumber, still holding him tightly though now he sported a content smile on face.

A few minutes later, Riku had his own arms secured around Sora, his own eyes fluttering to a close though he hadn't gone back to sleep. He simple thought he'd wait another hour before they departed–and how nice it would be to stay just like that with Sora for all of eternity.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"...you told him he was a vampire?" Aerith asked, sounding amazed and Yuffie laughed sheepishly.

They had finally finished with their visit with Leon and started their way back to their small workshop/home on the outskirts of the island and had progressed approximately two blocks away from the Madison household. "That's what he sounds like to me! I was only kidding though so I kinda hope he didn't take it seriously."

"I'm not so positive," Aerith began with worry. "He seemed rather...upset about Rikku beginning a relationship with someone else. He may just take your words for truth, in the hopes that it will help drive a wedge between them." She sighed. "Why is it that everyone seems to want to drive wedges between other people's relationships?"

Yuffie let out an overly loud sigh of frustration. "Will you let it go already! I promised Squall I wasn't gonna get in the way of Soap-n-Box and Cloud! I keep my word!" Aerith gave her a rather pointed skeptical look, frowning a little and Yuffie looked insulted. "When was the last time–"

"You promised Cid you wouldn't steal any more of his materia in hopes of bribing the Moogles to sell you new weapons," Aerith stated in a matter of fact tone. Yuffie paused, looking at her amazed for a moment before frowning and placing her hands on her hips. "You know, nobody likes a know-it-all."

Aerith sighed. "I hope you keep your word this time. You really shouldn't be involved in Cloud's relationship to Sephiroth."

"I hope you stop lecturing me already!" Yuffie whined annoyed. "I told you I'm not, so I'm _not!_ But once Cloud comes crying to us, finally admitting that Soap-n-Box has been whoring him out to filth on the street, _don't come cryin to me!_"

Aerith stared at Yuffie, and a silence fell over them as she continued to stare at the girl as if she'd gotten a third eye. "Where do you come up with such colorful things," she asked finally, looking a little worried now. Yuffie hunched, then gave a giggle and wink as they began to walk again. "Dunno. But I'm telling you, Soap-n-Box is bad for—"

Her sentence was cut short as she cried out, colliding hard with someone, sending the smaller girl sprawling to the ground. "Geez, watch it!" Yuffie yelled, wincing in pain as Aerith helped her first to her feet, then the girl, who wore an short pink dress with three zippers running down the front and small cargo pockets on the lower portions of it.

"Please forgive Yuffie, she's a bit clumsy," Aerith told her apologetically and Yuffie looked over to the brunette shocked.

The red haired girl laughed. "It's alright! It was my fault too: I was in a hurry and I really wasn't paying attention."

Then she bit her bottom lip looking around cautiously, which in turn, made Yuffie and Aerith stare at her in confusion before she looked back at the two of them with worry, first at Yuffie, then Aerith before she spoke again, in a lower tone. "I couldn't help but over you talking about Sephiroth."

Yuffie and Aerith looked at one another before they both looked back at the red head, Yuffie placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her in disapproval. "Kinda snotty, eavesdropping on our talk! You sure are nosey!"

Aerith shot Yuffie a look that seemed to call her a hypocrite while the red head looked baffled. "I wasn't spying. You were talking loud enough for me to hear you across the street."

Yuffie scuffed, looking indignant while Aerith gave a muffle giggle from behind her left hand as the red head went back to looking afraid. "When I heard you and what you were talk about, I had to run over. I didn't mean to bump into you, I just–just wanted to warn you."

Aerith looked concerned and Yuffie looked confused. "Warn us? How come?"

The red head shook her head. "I-I can't tell you here. Please, come with me. To see my brother–I can explain everything and show you what you need to know."

The pair looked at one another again and Aerith slowly shook her head, looking uncomfortable with the request. "I don't think–"

"Please!" the red head cried desperately, her pleading expression taking both girls aback as she grabbed Aerith's hands. "Please! You need to know what Sephiroth could do to your friend! You have to see what happed to my brother!"

Aerith looked at the young girl sympathetically as she rubbed the back of her hands in a reassuring manner while Yuffie slowly put her arm around her shoulder, the trio beginning to walk while the girl shook a little, tears coming to her eyes. "Please calm down," Aerith began softly. "We're happy that you want to help us so much."

"I-I sorry," she sobbed, her head bowing low enough that her shoulder length hair haloed her face to the extent that it couldn't be seen.

"Stop worrying so much," Yuffie cried in excitement, trying to cheer her up. "Just calm down like Aerith said, we'll follow ya! If it'll help Cloud and Squall get together, we'll do anything!"

"Yuffie."

"What? I said I wouldn't interfere, I never said I wouldn't tell it like it is," the girl protested, shooting her nose in the air. Aerith gave a long, tiresome sigh in response, neither girl seeing the small smirk that formed the red head's lips.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It had taken an hour but finally, realizing Kairi wasn't coming back, the group had dispersed, going their own ways: Tidus had surprisingly asked Selphie to be alone with him once she'd come back, saying they needed to 'talk'. Wakka, respecting his wishes, decided to let Lulu drag him to some kind of after hours club for teenagers to meet Paine and Yuna.

Demyx decided to be courteous and walk Zexion home, the blond jokingly singing a song about the silver haired teen as he danced after him, Zexion storming away in hopes no one associated him with the silly student teacher. (Though he wouldn't admit it, he rather liked the attention...)

And Axel, of course, took Roxas back to his place and up into his room, where he was doing a little serenading of his own.

"Dirty babeeeee-" he sang in a seductive, playful tone as he crawled his way toward the awaiting blond at the head of his bed, who watched him slightly horrified. "You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave," he continued, crawling onto the boy's lap, laying him on his back as he went.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave," he whispered. "It's just that no one makes me feel this waaaaay."

There was a pause before Roxas let a goofy grin spread over his face. "Ax, I don't know which is more disturbing: you singing or you singing a Justin Timberlake song."

"Kai's been playing it all week, I got it stuck in my head, I despise him yet can't stop singing it and damn it, I thought you would tear off my clothes and possibly, give me a 'Happy Ending'."

"Wooooow," Roxas laughed out and Axel pecked his lips to silence him. "Shut up, brat."

"You're really deprived, aren't you?" Roxas continued and Axel pecked his lips again, though this time, it lasted a little longer. "I'm always deprived when you're not sexin me up, now shut up and let me shag you."

"Do you think our entire relationship is based on nothing but meaningless sex," Roxas asked suddenly and Axel paused staring at him dumbfounded for breaking the entire mood before pretended to be hurt. "Meaningless? And here I thought it was based on mind blowing, pound into the mattress, break my head board sex, but hey! Guess that's just me."

"Axel!"

The crazed red head chuckled, pulling the glowering blond into his lap as he rolled them over and laid back against said headboard, absently messing with Roxas hair as he continued to stare into the boy's face.

"Anybody ever told you that you're smexy when you act like you're five?" Axel leered and Roxas opened his mouth to retort but paused, looking at him startled first, then down right confused. "Smexy?"

"Smexy," Axel agreed, nodding a little to enforce it. Roxas raised his eyebrow. "So you just kinda made that up, huh."

Axel hunched. "I make a lot of stuff up. You just noticed?" Roxas frowned as he tried to sit up but Axel tightened his grip pulling him closer to him and nipping his lips, making the blond yelp. Axel gave him a toothy smirk as Roxas blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"You didn't answer my question," Roxas grumbled miserably.

"So I didn't," Axel agreed casually.

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Are you going to explain to me why you asked such a dim-witted question when you know the answer yourself?"

"...We have sex. A lot." Roxas stated bluntly.

"You make me horny. A lot." Axel retorted in a dead panned tone.

"How can I, I don't do anything!" Roxas whined and Axel growled in a predatory fashion, pinning the boy to his bed beneath him. "That's what I'm talkin about Rox," he replied in a lust filled tone. "Those big, innocent eyes of yours, those bruised pouty lips that just beg me to ravish em. Making your voice hit soprano as you wither and plead for me to fuck you harder. You're too damn fuckable Rox. How the hell could I resist you?"

The blond was blushing furiously now and Axel administered a slow–painfully slow–kiss to his lips, letting his tongue tease them before taking in his bottom lip between his teeth, nipping them again before slowly pulling away, smirking as Roxas whimpered in protest.

"But since you don't like our relationship, guess I better let it alone, huh?" Axel shrugged before abruptly getting off of him and the bed, waltzing over to his bathroom. He got halfway across the room before he was tackled to the ground from behind by the infuriated blond, the latter forcing him into a heated kiss that made the red head growl as he grinded his hips into him, grabbing Roxas by his wrist and rolling them over so he was on top, breaking the kiss.

"I thought you didn't want this?" Axel panted, amused.

"I asked if our relationship was based on sex, I never said I had a problem with it!" Roxas snapped, looking flushed. Axel looked serious suddenly and loosened his grip on Roxas. "I love it."

Roxas looked confused. "Huh? What?"

"The sex," Axel stated, his emerald eyes staring deeply into Roxas' blue ones. "I love it and all. But if you want to take it easy, we can Rox. Because as much as I love the sex, I love having you around more. And I don't want to do anything to scare you off."

Roxas melted, his expression seeming to say that he was touched and Axel rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not that I'm_ in love _with you or anything but— you know what I mean."

Roxas paid him no mind as he wiggled his wrist free from Axel with ease, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and bringing him down for a passion filled kiss, letting Axel hands roam his body as he gave the pyro all he had, pouring all of his emotions that he into that simple gesture. It seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled apart, panting softly as their eyes met again.

"Now take me to the bed and fuck me senseless. Because if I have blue balls in the morning, I'm cutting yours off," Roxas demanded, his ocean blue eyes shining with want.

Axel smirked and arched an eyebrow in a suggestive and hopeful manner. "So...does this mean I can use the shackles?"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Now do you understand?" Kairi replied softly as Yuffie stared at the pink haired young man in the bed, Aerith placing a hand over her mouth.

"This is what happens when you cross Sephiroth."

There was a heavy silence, with the exception of the life support system beeping every thirty seconds or so, the dimly lit room casting a eerie death like glow around them.

"What happened to him," Aerith asked her softly. Kairi took in a deep breath, going over the same story Selphie had just told her in her head, picking and choosing what she wanted to tell them before she finally spoke in a calm, yet sad tone.

"He got involved with Sephiroth. At first, he seemed so happy. Sephiroth was a little off putting, I'd always thought so–his eyes are just so cold..."

She paused, shivering as she thought of the way the platinum blond had glared at her that day in Sora's home when he'd threatened her before she continued.

"But Marxula waved me off, saying I didn't know what I was talking about, that it was just the way Sephiroth was–that I didn't understand or know him."

Aerith looked a little uncomfortable as Yuffie shot her a knowing look.

"But in the end, I realized to my great horror that I was completely right: it was all an act. A charade, to get my brother to fall in love with him, to have him hooked." She looked over at Marxula as she continued, staring at the young man pretending to be sad. She did feel sorry him, though not nearly as much as she was letting on–after all, she barely knew him.

"He abused Marxula and mistreated him constantly. I got suspicious when he started putting his hair in different styles to cover his face or putting on long sleeved shirts with high collars. But it wasn't until I saw it with my own eyes that I knew."

She brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face, thinking of how much she loathed the elder of the two London brothers to make herself look bitter and angry for the duo watching and listening to her. "He went to a friend of mine for help. But Sephiroth found out and he just got so jealous–it was ridiculous, really. Marxula was completely homosexual and all of my friends are far too young for him. But Sephiroth didn't care: he's anything but rational and he came to see Marx as soon as he got home..."

She paused again, pretending to be very pained as she closed her eyes, causing Aerith to place a gentle hand on her shoulder to prompt her to continue. "He couldn't hide anything from me the next day: his hair was completely chopped up like it is now: choppy little blocks, like the Ragged Ann style and his eye was swollen shut and his lip, split wide open.

"My friend felt so guilty for not helping sooner, that she tried to make him forget all about Sephiroth...but it didn't help. As a matter of fact, it only made things worse."

Kairi made she her breath had shallowed as she tried to make it seem like she would be on the verge of tears any moment, Aerith trying to sooth her with small rubs to her back. "H-he couldn't remember Sephiroth–so he f-f-forgot how horrible Sephiroth really was! H-he used it against my brother a-and he..."

She placed her face in her hands, 'weeping' and silently laughing to herself about how really gullible these two were, though she had to congratulate herself: she hadn't acted this well since the whole thing with Riku.

"You don't have to say another word, we understand," Aerith responded sadly but Kairi shook her head hard. "No! Y-you have to know what happened to him so you can save your friend." She took a deep breath, trying to 'calm' herself down before she began again, finally getting the rest of the story correct in her head. "W-we couldn't find him for days. We l-looked everywhere for Marx but we couldn't find him. Finally, I did...h-he'd been left in an abandon house, tied u-up t-to a b-bed. N-naked and b-beaten..."

She began to tremble as she rocked softly back and forth, holding her own hands while now even Yuffie was trying to calm her down. "T-they say he might never wake up. I-I don't have anyone else...my parents died and h-he's all I have. A-and the London's–we could never prove Sephiroth did anything and if my b-brother doesn't wake up..."

She pulled away from Aerith and Yuffie suddenly, finally able to face them now that she had managed to get tears to come to her eyes. She gave the pair a pleading look, clamping her hands in a prayer like fashion just for effect. "Please! Don't let the same thing that happened to my brother, happen to your friend!"

Yuffie glared at Aerith in a 'now do you believe me?' fashion as the brunette looked over sadly at Marxula, watching his peaceful yet deathly calm expression while the machine gave a haunting beep. She nodded softly, turning to face them both. "We'll make sure that Cloud is safe."

Then before Kairi knew it, she'd been pulled into a tight hug, startling her so much she almost pushed her way but caught herself quickly. "Please don't worry. I'm sure your brother will be alright. We'll find a way to get justice for you and we promise we won't let anything like this happen to Cloud," Aerith replied softly, squeezing her a little before finally letting her go, a tearful, sympathetic smile on her face. "Thank you. You so much. We were about to make the same drastic mistake."

"You were," Yuffie grumbled but both girls ignored her as they pulled themselves completely from each other's arms, Kairi turning her attention back to her so called 'brother'.

Kairi smiled warmly, brushing a stand of pink hair out of his face again. "My brother would be happy to know his situation could save someone else."

"I hope he gets better," Yuffie offered softly before she and Aerith paused, standing there uncomfortable now as they weren't sure what they should do. "We'd better leave you in peace. I'm sure you want some time alone with him," Aerith called softly, already pushing Yuffie toward the door.

Kairi nodded, not speaking a word and listened intently for the sound of the door shutting and two pair of footfalls fading away from it before a wide smile broke out onto her face, a small squeal erupting from her lips before without thinking, she kissed the top of Marxula's forehead.

"I can't believe my luck!" she exclaimed in excitement before calming herself down.

Really–she had no idea what Selphie told her could actually have come to use so early–it wasn't even the reason why she'd wanted to know it! And yet, her slightly brainless friend had assisted in her getting rid of one rather dangerous obstacle in her plan.

Soon Sephiroth would be far too busy to remotely remember his little threat, let alone care about it; now all she had to do was ensure Axel would catch no wind of her plans before she could carry them out and of course, get her pawn back into her controll.

Though she already had an idea for Zexion...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Riku's feet shuffled across the carpeted floor as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, stretching and yawning at once before his hands fell back limply to his sides and making his way through darkness with heavy lidded eyes, he continued.

It had taken him actually two hours, but he'd finally been able to get Sora and himself at least back to his house–he was going to bring Sora to his own but he didn't want to get caught or possibly, get the boy in trouble should his family wake up before he could leave. (And he rather liked sleeping in company with the brunette but he was ignoring his 'need' with trying to rationalize it.)

Said brunette, was still sleeping in his room, curled up into his little ball and buried under his covers and pillows.

Riku gave a light shiver as he reached for the knob of the bathroom door. Why his father just had to keep the house as cold as a igloo at night was far beyond him: there was a nice enough breeze outside to keep the house cool.

Riku's eyes opened more as the door suddenly flew open and a stream of false light hit him in the face, making him squint and cover his eyes as he grunted in annoyance. He took a few steps back, out of the direct path of the light and farther into the blissful darkness of the hall before he opened his eyes wide to take a good look at the person he would be snapping at.

"What are you doing here?" Riku snapped as Cloud slowly closed the door behind him, wrapping himself up with the light bed sheet no doubt from his brother's head. Cloud gave him a look that seemed to say he should already know the answer to his own question and taking hint, Riku simply nodded. "Fine. But don't startle me."

"You didn't look startled," Cloud frowned, sounding just as sleepy as Riku felt. "Just pissy. But with this family, that's normal."

Riku grumbled incoherently at his lasts comment–really he didn't even know what he said– and shuffled past him, ruffling his own hair as he scratched it. "Need to piss before Sora notices I'm gone," he paused to yawn. "Likes sleepin with me."

"Huh? Sora's here?" Cloud snapped, fully awake now. "What's he doing here!"

Riku paused as he opened the door to the bathroom, looking back at Cloud over his shoulder. "Why were you here again?"

Cloud stared at him confused before his eyes grew wide and he quickly narrowed them at the youngest London and Riku rolled his own. "Geez hypocrite. Relax, we're not sleeping together, we're just sleeping in the same bed together."

"I wasn't being a hypocrite, I just don't want you taking advantage of Sora again," Cloud snapped and Riku rounded on him, looking half sleepy and angry. "I never took advantage of–"

"I know what happen at Tidus' party Riku," Cloud frowned. "Zo told me everything. And don't get offended: not that I want to talk or think about my little brother having sex, I just want to make sure it's something he wants to do rather than something he had no clue he was doing again. Though," Cloud paused to sigh a little and give Riku a slightly thankful smile. "If it had to be with anyone, I'm happy it was you."

Riku calmed down considerably and shut the door with a light click, leaning against it, having completely forgot he had to pee because he didn't feel the need anymore.

"I...don't ever want to hurt Sora again," he admitted suddenly, not even sure why he was telling Cloud. "That day you guys just up and left–I'd never felt so lonely. And I thought I'd never feel so bad until you came back and I thought Sora hated me. I knew, even if I wasn't directly responsible for my actions, that it was still my own fault. It was different, when Zo wasn't here: it still hurt but not nearly as much as having to see him everyday and knowing that he might never speak to me again, or hate me for the rest of our lives."

He looked at Cloud seriously then. "I never want to that to happen again. I never what to have to sit back and watch Zo while he pretends I'm none existent or treats me like I'm lower than dirt because I've hurt him. I lo–care about him too much to ever hurt him again."

Cloud simply nodded as he fixed the sheet around his waist again. "So I guess not being able to express your feelings is another 'family trait'?"

"And being indecisive and oblivious to people coming on to you? That run in your family?" Riku retorted, smirking a little. Cloud shot him a playful glare before rolling his eyes and starting back toward Sephiroth's room. "Wait–Cloud!"

The spiky haired blond paused, frowning in confusion as Riku took a few steps to catch up to him. "You–I mean–my brother. You're serious about him, aren't you?"

Cloud stared at him as if that were the oddest question he had ever been asked...

...as at that very same moment, a timid brunette was inching his way to Sephiroth's bed, trying hard to make out the figure within it.

"...Hello?" he whispered softly and Sephiroth slowly rolled over with heavy lidded eyes, Mako green hazed over with fury and sleep.

"What?" he snapped coldly and Sora flinched a little. "I'm sorry to bother you–"

"Then why are you here," he snapped cruelly, cutting him off and Sora cautiously took a step back, his eyes darting around the room as he realized he couldn't tell where Sephiroth's sword was and that the less than rational platinum blond was subject to use it at any time.

"I-I just wanted t-to talk to y-you about Ku," Sora stammered as he began to fidget with his hands nervously. The older teen continued to glare hatefully at him but said nothing and suffocating silence fell over the room for several minutes before Sephiroth finally gave him _'The Look'©_.

"Well?" he snarled angrily and jumping, Sora gave a sheepish laugh as he slowly sank down to sit on his bed–only to be violently kicked off the moment his butt touched the mattress.

He grimaced in pain and glared up to see Sephiroth staring down at him, his face holding his usual cold, emotionless expression as he stated in a simple tone "Only one other shares my bed and you're not him."

"Gotcha," Sora grumbled, rubbing his backside before turning to face Sephiroth again and explain. "I don't know what I should tell Riku."

Sephiroth gave him a pointed look that seem to radiate 'I **_will_** kill you for your stupidity' and Sora quickly rambled: "I don't know what to do but I know I still like Riku!"

Sora took a deep breath, calming down a little before he continued with is confession. "I like him. A lot. But–I don't want him to hurt me again and I'm not sure–"

"Silence," Sephiroth snapped, putting his hand up a little to shut him up before pointing to the floor. Sora obediently sat down and Sephiroth sat up in his bad, his sheet falling around his waist while the moonlight cast a glow over his bare chest, his long hair spread about behind him and over his shoulders.

"Why give a damn about you're petty little fears," he demanded and before Sora could answer, he continued. "You are aware of his feelings, as well as your own so simply act on them instead of acting like a frightened, indecisive child. Certainly he is willing to wait on you–he's foolish in that way–"

"But wouldn't you wait on Cloud?" Sora questioned softly and Sephiroth glared at him coldly for interrupting him. "What I will do to, for, and with your brother is not your concern."

His eyes darkened. " It is a wonder how any couple on this island may stay happy when so many–like that little tramp friend of yours–find that it's necessary to pry into other's relationships."

"I-I wasn't trying to pry," Sora insisted but Sephiroth yawned stiffly, ignoring him. "Just because one is willing to wait does not mean you should actually make them. Realize that, as confused and shallow as they may be, you should try to establish those feelings and whatever you two called a relationship you once possessed before that little bitch got in your way."

Sora frowned lightly. "Kairi's–"

"An interference not worthy of having a name, let alone truly discussing," Sephiroth stated in a dead pan manner. "You fear stems from her actions, not Riku's. Now get out of my room."

Sora stared at him blankly, then frowned. "But what am I suppose to–"

His complaining abruptly ended as he raced out of the room, tripping over his feet and rolling a little to dodge out of the way of the on coming assault from Sephiroth's sword. Riku and Cloud looked down the hall, watching the brunette scramble his right toward them, passing the spiky blond and right into Riku, wrapping his arms around the elder teen's neck and burring his face in his shoulder.

Cloud looked down at him, as did Riku before the pair looked at one another wearily.

"Well I'm going to bed," Cloud announced in ridicule before waltzing down the hall and into his lover's domain–a soft cry escaping his lips as Sephiroth yanked him back into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Riku shook his head before placing a hand on Sora's head and ruffling his hair a little, making the younger teen look up at him with big, round eyes that sparkled even in the darkness, his rosy lips in a pout with his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

He fought the urge to plunder his lips before smirking down and guiding the brunette back toward his room–before he felt a pressure in bladder that reminded him he still had to go to the bathroom...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_More Author's Notes:  
__I can't believe how great everyone is. You have no idea how much you reading, let alone what your reviews me to me. :Huggles: You guys really brighten my day and I'm very happy you all like my story. So thank you all so much and I'll try to continue to give you a good story to read. _

Okay! Now that I got that out of the way, I think you know what time it is:  
1. :Cackles evilly: Oh how I love Kairi's plan. Though I'm going to feel very bad when I write the second part to this chapter. Though you'll have to wait to find out what it is: Sure more of it will unravel but I've got some other things planned for next time. (And who knows, since it is a holiday, I may be nice and update REALLY soon! ) :winks:  
2. Axel fans, rejoice! This was just a taste of him in this chapter. He plays a big role in the next one! For those having a Demyx/Zexion withdrawl: your chapter is up next. ;) Actually, except to see quite a few characters next chapter: Zack::coughs:RENO:hack, Paine, Lulu, Saix, and more Vin/Ri. (I'm really beginning to love that pairing myself...)  
3. I originally made Sora/Seph's talk more sappy but I decided this was **Sephiroth**_ so even if he was giving advice, he had to be well..._**Sephiroth**_. And yes, there was a reason I cut off Cloud and Riku's conversation when I did.  
4. You will find out the real story behind Marxula. Kairi did tell the story (okay, kinda as she added and left out quite a few things) but I'm not saying when. (Hint: Whirlwind of Lances and you can take this anyway you'd like.)  
5. The next chapter will have Strong Sexual Content. :coughs:  
6. Thanks to _**marikandcloe** _for the wonderful idea for a chapter title!  
7. Oh yes! And I have such a wonderful idea for my little Leon/Cloud/Seph problem. Though as I said, the story has this title for a reason and well...oh just wait to see!_

Oh, to answer a question:  
**-Will this story have a happy ending?**  
_To be completely honest, this will be solely decided by who the character is and your idea of a 'happy ending'._

And on that note, I think should be all for now. :Heehee: There shall be more to come, of course::Eyes Seph chibi nervously: and thank you again so much for reading! Leave feedback if you'd like.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Reno the Vamp Slayer

_**Author's Notes:  
**Wow! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, it wasn't intention. I've been caught up with work lately and this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. But alas, her it is finally! Warning SLASH! Otherwise, it should be alright! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Nineteen:**_ Reno! The Vampire Slayer. Oh. And Other Crazy Things That Will Make You Wonder._

"So...was he romantic?" Yuna questioned, squeezing her books close to her chest as she waited with baited breath for Ri to answer her, said girl walking between the brunette with Paine who was to her left–though she didn't seem nearly as interested in knowing every single detail of the date.

"He was a perfect gentleman, if that's what you mean," Ri hunched and Yuna couldn't help but let out a small girlish giggle while Paine groaned and rolled her eyes.

It was finally Monday, the beginning of a new school week and as usual, the school seemed to be pretty boring and tame, the only real interest being found in the stories of their weekends.

"I can't believe you actually went out with him," Paine stated softly, flipping through her Calculus text book and Ri frowned at her lightly while Yuna leaned over to stare at her as well, looking confused. "How come?"

"Dunno. Thought you were a little more shallow than to go out with someone so unpopular and 'strange'", Paine hunched and Ri stared at her bored and insulted. "Gee. Thanks. Cause you know, I've always show signs of being some uptight bitch that only looks at a guy if they're in the popular click."

"You were interested in Reno," Paine pointed out, pausing to gag in disgust while Yuna snickered. "And he hangs out with pretty popular people."

"My brother, his psychotic boyfriend and the rest of those–odd jobs? Since when are they popular?" Ri questioned.

"Well, your brother, while a little distant, is fairly kind to mostly everyone so he became very popular. Zack is outgoing and silly like you, thus, making him popular. Reno is...Reno but somehow, he managed to be popular, though I attribute a lot of that to him becoming a Turk this year as well as who he knows. And Sephiroth–well he's legendary for his personality and actions so he's very popular." Yuna finally paused to blush, hugging her books again. "And he is very–**_very _**attractive."

"And gay. And a cold hearted bastard. Don't forgot those details before you start drooling," Paine replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and Yuna cast her a teasing smile. "You use to have a big crush on him too Paine!"

Ri shot Paine a scandalized look and the mo-hawked girl stuck her nose in her book. "I was five and I thought he was pretty. Lay off."

"You use to write stories about marrying him and drew those cute little stick figures of you and him with hearts everywhere and _' Paine and Sephy xoxo'_," Yuna added and Ri burst out into scornful laughter as Paine slammed her book down to the ground and gave the multi eye colored girl a glare before with a squeal, Yuna ran away while Paine gave chase, cussing at her as they disappeared down the hall and to the left.

Filing that tidbit of information away under 'blackmail' in her mind, Ri turned instead to the right and to her locker, still laughing as a figure appeared beside her.

"You're still alive!" a voice cried in a fake melodramatic tone and she paused to look over and see who it was before giving a light sigh.

"Oh Reno, just you," she sighed as she began to unload her knapsack of the items she wouldn't need for her next class.

"Excepting someone else?" he demanded with a suspicious frown, placing his hands in his pockets and she looked over at him, opening her mouth before she paused, getting a good look at him and arching her eyebrow.

"What's with the black and white business suit."

He smirked seductively. "All Turk baby. We all have one. It separates us from the rest of you common peasants."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Dunno Reno. You still look like an idiot to me." The red head snickered as he leaned in, placing a hand right beside her head on the locker and she folded her arms over her chest, a daring look on her features.

"You know just what to say to make a guy feel real special," he joked sarcastically before smirking again seductively. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you in nothing but this tie baby."

"Not even if I was a desperate whore and you offered me six large bags of munni," she laughed, pushing the playfully put out boy away from her locker as she began to load things into it. "Though keep dreaming, I hear that–"

"Dreams," he snapped seriously before without warning, he grabbed around the waist and pulled her into his arms before dipping her and pushing back locks of her hair to investigate her neck throughly, the Ri's eyes darting around in pure confusion. "Uh, what the hell are you doing?"

"Good, no bites yet," he muttered darkly before giving a big sigh of relief and placing her back upright on her feet. She continued to stare at him as if he were completely crazy as he stuck his hands back in his pants pockets and simply stared back with a casual look and an arched brow, waiting for her to speak.

Finally, she did. "What was that all about?"

Reno simply hunched a little before he took Ri's hands into his own and lead her away a few steps from her locker. He looked around from side to side, and even into her locker as she stared up at him utterly confused before he looked her deep in the eyes, satisfied no one was going to listen in on his information. "Ri–Rikku. There's something important I must tel you," he replied darkly and Ri listened closely, staring at him intently as he spoke again. "It's about Vincent."

She felt a lump form in her throat as she thought the worse. "Vin? What's wrong? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

Reno shook his head slowly and Ri felt like the world had slipped from underneath her. She hadn't gotten to see him Sunday and thanks to Roxas talking to Axel on the phone, she'd missed his phone call. What if he'd jumped off a bridge because he thought she hadn't meant what she said–or did–on Saturday and thought she didn't want to talk to him or see him again? What if some jerks beat him up because he'd been seen with her. (Hey, she was pretty popular and people could be really stupid when they didn't understand...)

"Rikku," he started before he paused dramatically on purpose just to annoy her, squeezing her hands and taking a very deep breath. "What Reno? What!" she cried desperately.

"Vincent...is a vampire."

There was a very heavy silence between the pair as students continued to roam the halls, hurrying to get to their classes as Ri simply stared dumbfounded at the red head.

Before she slowly pulled her hands away from him. And burst into a fit of wild, uncontrollable laughter, leaning on the rows of lockers for support.

Reno gawked at her for a minute before he looked down right insulted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm happy that amuses you."

"I'm sorry," she laughed, clutching her side as she went into another bout of laughter, making Reno glare at her for the next five minutes before she finally settled down, her face completely red and whipping tears from her eyes as she stuck her head back in her locker to finish getting her books. "Man Reno, why are you so stupid?"

"Hey, I know a vampire when I see one!" he protested as Ri rolled her eyes, slamming her locker door shut and looking over at him, smirking as she tried hard not to burst out laughing in his face again. "Vin is not a vampire Reno."

"The hell he isn't!" he protested, following her now that she was starting down the hallway, slinging her knapsack over her shoulder. "I studied the books, I read all the stories and I know how crazy his father was! It's pretty damn possible Ri, I know what I'm talking about!"

"You read?" Ri asked, looking over at him in amazement and Reno glared at her, making her snicker before she patted him on the shoulder. "Take it easy, I'm only joking–sort of. No seriously, what on earth did you read to make you think–"

"Anne Rice!" he snapped, cutting her off. "I read her book: In My View with a Vampire."

Ri narrowed her eyes at him as she stared at the red head, trying to decide if he were serious. "You mean: _Interview_ with _the_ Vampire?"

He frowned. "That's what I said. Pay attention."

She shook her head at him as he continued. "I read that book, and then I read Queen of Denial,"

"Queen of _the Damned_," Ri corrected bluntly.

"Then I studied Van the Impressor," he continued.

"_Vlad_ the _Impaler_," she sighed in a dead pan tone.

"Then I read this one book called Gram Stroker's Dragugla."

Ri's eyes was twitching now as she stopped dead in her tracks, making Reno do the same and stare at her confused. "Bram. Stoker's. Dra-cu-la!"

She smacked him over the head with her book and he cried out in pain, covering his head as his sunglass flew to the floor. "**_Dracula!_** How can you get that wrong Reno! It's only the most famous vampire name in history, by one of the most renowned horror authors like, ever!"

She smacked him over the head again and he ducked out of her reach, putting his hands in front of him , before he grabbed the book before it smacked it again to make her stop. "Will cut that shit the hell out? It hurts!"

"Good, maybe I can knock some sense into you," she snorted, snatching it out of his grip and placing it back in her sack before she stormed past him, making him run after her again. "Look, no need to get your panties in a damn twist baby. Reno knows what he's gotta do."

"Pretend this conversation never happened?" she guessed, still walking swiftly down the hall.

"No, we need to call this guy," he began, pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and unfolding it before he continued. "Van Helsing." Her eye was twitching again as she paused to stare at him again. She opened her mouth to speak before she simply closed it again, shaking her head and walking off.

"What? My new boss has connections." he stated confidently and she put her hand up to signal him not to talk again while she shook her head.

"What!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Kairi strolled her way down the hall, pausing in her deep thoughts to wave to a fellow classmate here or there, not really paying them more attention than that.

She knew exactly what she needed to do–she just couldn't figure out for the life of her how to get Zexion to help her with her plans. The petite icy teen had completely betrayed her in favor of his own plans and she definitely couldn't risk that happening again.

She honestly would rather not use her 'pawn' again but really, she was running out of options: the only other people qualified for the task were actual professors and they would want too many answers to questions they shouldn't ask. Vexen may have been able to help but even she realized while he was brilliant, he wasn't nearly as so like Zexion. Not to mention, the blond had a nasty habit of giving away secrets in return for large sums of munni.

No, he was her only option and she knew it now. Though she was going to have to find a way to force him to help her, without the fear of him giving the secret away. Or at least: not until after her plan had gone completely through–then it wouldn't matter. None of it would after she had Sora.

Kairi gave a deep, trouble filled sigh, stopping to sag her shoulders a bit and look a little down. Zexion was never going to help her–even someone like Selphie would realize that. And as of now, she had absolutely nothing she could use against him to force him into the task.

And almost as if some god was giving her a tell-tale sign that today was her day, her ears perked up when she heard a irate growl followed by a taunting, yet sultry soft laugh. Looking around the hallway and realizing it was completely empty, (Everyone had gone to their classes with obviously, the exception of her but it was History–and for obvious reasons she down right loathed the class and it's less than mentally stable professor.) she tip-toed her way close to the sound that was being emitted from a slightly cracked door on the Science Wing (she had no clue she'd even moped that way...)and peaked into the room with the door #VI on it.

What she found interested her. So much so that she pulled out her cell phone...

...the blond haired musician rocked in a melodic sort of way from side to side as he sat on the counter, watching Zexion in an adoring way as the short, petite teen began to mix a vile of substance with another, watching the reaction intently before jotting notes down. He lifted his eyes from his clipboard to glare at Demyx, who only smiled in return before Zexion rolled his eyes and put it down, staring back at the blond now completely annoyed.

"Don't you have a class," he demanded and Demyx's smile became wider as he shook his head. "This is my free period. Though," he paused to mock pout. "I thought you'd be happy that I chose to spend it with you. I thought my presence was a joy to the world, love."

"You've been misinformed," Zexion snorted before glaring at him. "Excuse me: love?"

Demyx hunched absently and sang. "For the wise, young scientist that fuses the love in my heart with his soul."

It became very quite and unbeknownst to them, Kairi had to cover her mouth and move away from the door briefly to keep them from hearing her laugh.

"Please tell me you let another's write your so called 'songs'," Zexion retorted finally, sounding casual and matter of fact. Demyx looked hurt. "Do you not like my 'on the spot' lyrics?"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he tossed his head back slightly, arching it to the side to glare at him. "I don't like you, why would like your stupid little songs."

Demyx gave him a smirk. "Oh dear, we are in denial, aren't we?"

"As much as you are delusional, I suppose," Zexion snapped, going back to his test tubes and bottles.

Demyx 'tsked' and hopped off the counter, sauntering his way over to the small boy and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Oh how you love me so that you would pain your own soul with your words of hate. But fear not love. I see past your relentless attempts to thwart my affections."

"Your melodramatic banter is cheesy and disturbing," Zexion grumbled and Demyx pecked his check, making the scientist's eyes widen in shock before trying in vain to pull away from him. "Cease yourself, fool!"

"Aww, now you're just trying too hard," Demyx continued to tease, pecking his cheek again and Zexion turned his face away from him. "You're wasting your time. I already have my heart set on someone else."

Demyx looked hurt instantly, his entire happy-go-lucky mood faltering as he slowly slid his arms away and stared at the teen. "Oh."

"Yes: oh," Zexion sighed, reaching for another tube.

"If you do not mind," the blond asked softly. "Who might that be."

"Why is that your business," Zexion snapped without looking at him. He didn't see the next wave of hurt flash in Demyx eyes before the blond hunched. "I dunno why. Cause I asked? Cause it won't matter anyway? I'm not the type to try and break up a happy couple, if that's what you were trying to infer."

"I 'inferred' nothing," Zexion stated firmly before casting a side glance at the blond. "And I never said we were a 'couple'. I said I was interested in someone else."

The musician immediately light up. "So there's a chance for me yet then!"

"Not even remotely," Zexion stated firmly but the blond simply ignored him. "So come on, who's my rival for that blissfully wicked heart of yours?" Demyx pushed, leaning up against the counter now.

"He is not your 'rival' because you, once again, have no chance," Zexion began as he poured a pint of water into a large glass beacon. "And if it is so important for you to know: his name is Sora Strife."

There was another long silence, Kairi outside the door biting her lip as she glared daggers at Zexion before Demyx erupted into wild laughter, making his companion in the room stare at him dumbfounded. "What the hell is so funny about that?"

"I'm not exactly positive," Demyx replied through his breathing and laughter. "The fact that you actually imagine you have a chance at Sora or the fact that you would remotely want to enter yourself into a one-sided romance, complete with crazy want-to-be-girlfriends and temperamental ex-boyfriends who just happens to have an equally if not more, so older brother."

Zexion glared at him and Demyx quieted down to a soft chuckle before giving him another smile of admiration. "Though what really has me in awe is that you honestly believe that I will let you go after anyone beside me."

Zexion glared at him but Demyx ignored the look, pulling himself in a upright standing position before closing the distance between them peering the short distance downward to stare into Zexion's eyes, the silver haired teen meeting his gaze with the faint hint of nervous anticipation.

"I do not have time, for silly musicians," the smaller of the pair whispered half heartedly but his words only made Demyx smile lovingly. "How I wonder love, what would make the melody of bliss erupt from those lips of yours."

Zexion tried to steady his inward take of breath. "I told you: I don't sing."

"And I do believe I told you that the proper inspiration can make any soul erupt into that of melodic beauty," Demyx whispered back softly, lacing his arms around the petite's boy's waist, pulling the reluctant boy closer to him, who at this point, was refusing to answer anymore.

Though Demyx didn't mind. He was completely consumed by his own thoughts and feelings to think heavily on Zexion's lack of witty comebacks. He cupped the smaller's boy face in his hands then, lifting it up slightly but just enough to have that long bang of his swept a little to the side, revealing just a small bit of his left eye.

The blond's warm smile widened as he rubbed his thumbs against the boy's surprisingly soft and smooth skin, making Zexion advert his gaze to the side. He brought his face down a little closer and whispered in his ear: "Would you like to sing soprano today?"

Zexion looked very confused as he tried to look over at Demyx and ignore the feeling of his lips being so close to his skin. "I'm not a sopran–"

He hissed out the 'o' as he felt Demyx lips attached themselves to his neck, running tender and loving kisses over the skin before without warning, he bite down, making the silver haired boy give a startled, high pitch yelp of protest. He glared over at Demyx when he felt the blond smile into his skin.

Zexion pulled away, glaring daggers at the beaming sitar player. "Why must you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Demyx sang with an overly sweet smile and Zexion, unable to stop himself, uncharacteristically pinched the blond on the side, making the blond jump and laugh. "Why do you keep doing things like this?"

"Again, obvious," Demyx replied firmly and Zexion growled lowly under his breath. "No you idoit! Why do you constantly do stupid little things like this then–nothing!"

Demyx paused, looking at the petite boy startled before a big smile formed on his lips. He brought his face very close to Zexion's and the silver haired boy became so startled he forgot to pretend to be disgusted and pull his head away as the blond cupped his face again.

"I had no idea you wanted to kiss me," Demyx cooed softly and Zexion, finally coming back to himself, frowned at the blond and snapped out " I **_don't_** want to kiss you! And you are not allowed to do any such thing to me! You are still a teacher and it's against prot–"

He wasn't allowed to finish–not that he actually wanted to once he felt Demyx's lips crash into his own, parting them as he brushed his thumb against his cheek in a coxing way, the silver haired boy obliging and the blond explored his mouth slowly, passionately, going over every inch there was as the petite boy underneath him melted into the gesture, embracing the blond around the waist and tilting his head upward to give him better access.

Meanwhile Kairi was fighting the urge to squeal and dance in place as she snapped picture after picture with her cell phone, thanking every god that existed for this chance to blackmail Zexion–and that her camera had no flash.

She paused when the pair finally broke apart and Demyx declared so softly she almost didn't hear "Nothing on this world could keep me away from those lips." before they began to talk in quite voices, still not pulling apart. She waited to see if they would do anything else though she was quite disappointed: they pulled apart and Zexion began to show him something in a tube.

"Oh poo," Kairi sighed quietly before tucking her cell phone away for safe keeping and spinning around to finally go to class–only to bump square into a swiftly walking boy. They both went sprawling to the ground with loud thuds, his books going everywhere while Kairi's cell phone slid a few feet away from her.

"That hurt," he grumbled more to himself while Kairi sat up to look and see who'd knocked the wind out of her, just as the very door she had been spying through opened.

"What are you two doing," she heard Zexion snap angrily and she and the boy–Roxas– look up, Roxas with a serious yet calm expression (or his natural facial look) while Kairi pretended to look sheepish. "Sorry bout that," she laughed, getting to her feet. "I was trying to find Deputy Headmaster Yen Sid. His secretary motioned that he was somewhere in the science wing."

Lying. That was getting easier all the time...

"So why were you by my door?" Zexion demanded, glaring suspiciously at her while Demyx slipped out of the room and began picking up everyone's items, Roxas giving the blond thanks before he assisted picking up his own things.

Kairi put her hands on her hips and looked insulted. "I just told you I was looking for the Deputy Headmaster, Zexion. I was passing the room and I bumped into Roxas. "

"Yeah, sorry about that," Roxas grumbled as Demyx handed him Kairi's cell phone. Roxas shook his head, refusing to except it. "That's not mine."

"Oh but it's pink," Demyx frowned and Roxas gave him a disgruntled look. "What's that suppose to mean!"

Demyx simply laughed sheepishly and Roxas snatched the phone away and handed to Kairi, who took it quickly and tucked it in a safer pocket, zipping it closed. Zexion watched her intently and upon catching him she hunched. "It's expensive and daddy would have a case if it got broken or lost."

Zexion only narrowed his eyes and glided past her, bumping her a bit. "Whatever. Come on Demyx, I need to get more supplies for my project anyway."

"Coming...Zexion!" he called, dropping everything of Roxas' he had in his hand and rushed after him, making the spiky haired blond curse under his breath as he began to collect everything. Kairi stared after them, amused that they forgot to address each other properly as student and professor before dropping down to her knees and helping Roxas gather his things.

"Thanks," he grumbled as she handed him the last book he had and the pair stood up together.

"Don't mention it," she smiled happily and he began to walk away but sparking a good idea, Kairi called for him to wait. Roxas turned to glance at her wearily. "Um, I'm kinda busy right now–I have to hurry up so I can get back to P.E."

"Oh this won't take long, I promise," she insisted, putting her hand up in a 'Scout's Honor' sort of way and Roxas sighed and turned to face her completely. "Alright."

"Great!" she beamed, looking excited before she placed a finger to her cheek, tapping it as if she were thinking. "I need a little help with my cousin and since you're his new beau, I thought you could help me."

Roxas gave her a suspicious look and Kairi sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "Okay–okay! Not to be trusted, I get it already! You don't have to rub it in, geez," she placed her hands on her hips but looked hurt none the less. "You do one thing wrong and people hold it over your head for the rest of your life."

"Actually, you've kinda been doing a lot of things wrong every since we met," Roxas pointed out matter of factly and Kairi glared at him. "Well if you must know, I'm trying to make things right–at least with my cousin–and I only wanted to ask you if you knew anything that he was into right now. Well, other than you, naturally."

Roxas hunched but didn't say a word and Kairi let her anger rise and fall quickly so he wouldn't notice that he was being very annoying to her. "Look: I know Axel and I haven't been getting along and I would have asked him but I knew he wouldn't tell me for obviously the same reason you won't: because he'd think I was up to something. I just wanted to make up with him but I didn't want to come empty handed, okay?"

She flicked a lock of her hair over her shoulder and turned away, about to storm off. "At least Sora will actually hear me out...maybe he might know something."

She began to leave as she heard a loud, long sigh before Roxas finally spoke up. "Notre Dame."

Kairi froze and glanced back at him confused. "What?"

"Notre Dame," Roxas replied again, walking the few steps to reach her. "In Fine Art. A student from the world Notre Dame told Ax about their yearly festival called Topsy Turvy that he's going home for over this weekend. Ax really wants to go but to get to other worlds, you have to have a Gummi Ship–or pay to ride on one and both are really expensive. Well, we do for this anyway, since the student said they're putting up protective barriers to people that are visiting from other worlds can't just teleport there. And well–he doesn't have the munni and I was going to surprise him but things came up and well, now I can't."

Kairi nodded solemnly though she felt like dancing again. Here it was: the perfect excuse to get rid of her meddling cousin for the weekend so she could carry through with her plan–and she didn't even have to do anything underhanded to do it! Well maybe–she'd have to find a way to get him to Notre Dame...

"Thanks! That was a big help!" she giggled and ushered him on. "Now hurry! You have class, remember?"

"You stopped me then hurry me to class," Roxas grumbled under his breath as he jogged on ward, quickly rounding a corner just as Zexion was strolling back, his arms full with a box that contained glass she guess–it was certainly clanking like it was.

He paused, glaring daggers at the red head. "Why the hell are you still here, snooping?"

"Who said I was snooping?" Kairi hunched, opening his door for him and walking into the lab first, followed by the very annoyed silver haired boy. She sat on a slender counter west of his working space, leaning back on on her elbows. "I just need your help with a little project of mine."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Zexion asked amused, raising an eyebrow at Kairi. She hunched a little, lazily swinging her legs as she leaned herself back a little on the counter, holding on to the hard counter so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter Zexion," she replied sweetly, her round blue eyes staring at him intently. "See–I did a little 'investigating' while I was looking for Professor Yen Sid and I've found out a 'little' secret about you. Or should I say: Professor Demyx."

This certainly got his attention. Zexion visibly eye narrowed as he frowned deeply. "What are you talking abo–"

"Come on Zexion, isn't it obvious? He fancies you!" she giggled. "But more importantly: a professor fancies you. And even if he is a student teacher, you do know that it is against–what is it–protocol? For a teacher to date a student?"

He gave her a nasty sneer. "We're not dating imbecile."

"Nooo," Kairi replied in a sickeningly sweet sing-song voice. "But let's face it Zex: it's more than obvious, even if you want to pretend you're not couple, that you are." Then she giggled. "And even if it's not true, evidence is far more convincing."

At this moment, she pulled out her cell phone waving it at him. "For people that are not dating, you both seemed rather close, kissing the way you were. Then there was that moment before hand where he attacked your neck? And during school hours no less!"

Kairi felt a leap of excitement through her when she saw his face become completely white as he eyed the phone intently. She let a playful smirk come onto her lips. "You know, I'm pretty sure the Headmaster would be real interested in seeing this. You may not get in to too much trouble, still being a minor and the student–but Demyx?"

She put her other hand to her cheek and made a 'o' with her lips melodramatically. "He would be fired!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "He might even be impris–"

"What do you want, you little bitch," he snarled angrily, his visible eye becoming a slit as he glared hatefully at her. Kairi let the insult slip, as she could really careless what he thought of her. He brought this on himself–he should have never betrayed her to begin with.

"I've heard of the little 'experiment' you've been conducted of the past few months. It's why you've been having all this extra lab time. Well I hope you've perfected it, because I need it–by Saturday night–a complete replica of Riku London."

He arched his eyebrow but still sneered at her. "Why the hell do you want that."

She scuffed. "Do you really think your privy to that information? Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to tell you anything after what you and Axel did to me? No no, you just keep that little mouth of your shut and do as I asked, and I may think about forgetting all about these little pictures of mine."

She hopped off the counter and began to waltz out of the room with Zexion glaring holes in the back of her head.

"Oh!" she called back without looking. "And don't bother trying to get my phone from me. I plan on loading these to my desktop? And making tones of copies and lots of pictures–you know? For duplicates? But do try to have a good day."

Without another word, she disappeared around the corner, a bright smile plastered on her face. Now all she had to do was make sure Axel wouldn't be able to interfer by gettings those stupid Gummi Ship tickets...and do one of the two worst possibly things she'd ever done: actually try and push Sora and Riku further together before the weekend deadline.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ri awoke with a start, sitting up straight in her bed, her eyes darting around the room. Silence greeted her with the exception of the wind howling through her window, catching her attention. She frowned slightly: she hadn't left her open–she never did.

At that moment, she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye and she quickly looked in that direction in time to see the raminates of the shadow slip into the darkness of her room. "Hey!" she shouted, getting to her hands and knees and leaning over a little to as she quinted to see better. "I saw you! Come out this instant or I'll call my oh so beloved boyfriend Reno–"

"Time out," Zack laughed, holding his hand up and making the red head pause in his explination of his dream. "Ri's your girlfriend? When the hell did that happen?"

"It didn't," Cloud snapped matter of factly as Sephiroth took a seat at the lunch table, staring at the group of them as he had no idea what was being conversed about without his presence. Reno gave them both annoying glares.

"It's my damn story so I'm telling it! Now shut the hell up and listen," he snapped before leaning back in his chair and twirling his clean fork through his fingers, staring from Zack to Cloud before he took in a deep breath and began to speak, only to be cut off by the raven haired teen that had consquently, been waiting to do just that.

"It's not a real story, it's just a weird fantasy you had as you slept through Algebra," Zack pointed out matter of factly and Reno glared at him angrily before snickering, Zack put his hands up in a surrending fashion and the red head continued.

"As I was saying:"

"_Show yourself, vile villian!" Ri exclaimed in a desperate, southern bell tone, gripping her bed sheets tightly as her eyes darted around her darkened room. She heard or saw nothing however so she calmed down considerably and even laid back in her bed, though she let the sheets gather around her ankles, her skin catching a wonderful breeze from the now opened window as she wore nothing but a very flimsy night shirt, her golden hair down and haloing her face as it fanned over her fluffy pillow._

"What nonsense are you muttering about," Sephiroth seethed suddenly, giving the red head a exhausted, disgusted glare. Reno glared at him but intelligently, kept his comment to himself while Cloud glanced over at his lover. "Why are you so tired all of a sudden?"

"Anyone's stupidity can become taxing," Sephiroth soothed coldly and Zack smirked while Reno looked offended for a brief moment before leaning his chair back further as he placed a foot on the lunch table (with a glare from Sephiroth) and began again, despite knowing it now annoyed the swordsman. (Though he knew he wouldn't be attacked: the Headmaster made it mandatory that the towering silver haired senior couldn't bring his sword to lunch after the run in with the now hospitalized lunch woman.)

_Her eyes fluttered to a close and she seemed to enter into a peaceful sleep before a deep, evil maniacal laugh fluttered into the room, startling the sweet girl awake. She looked fearfully throughout the room, hugging her pillow to herself._

"_Please," she begged desperately. "Leave or Reno will–"_

"As much of a nuiscence as she may be, Rikku does not 'beg', more so for your help," Sephiroth snapped completely annoyed now and Cloud nodded silently in agreement but Reno ignored them, feeling as though he'd already explained himself and his reasoning.

"_Leave my presence this once or my boyfriend will hurt you greatly!" she threatened in that same odd Southern Bell tone–_

"My sister does not sound like a 'Southern Bell' Reno," Cloud stated in a dead pan voice. "If you're going to tell us your story or dream or obsession or whatever you have, make it 'believable'."

Sephiroth gave a dry laugh. "Nothing about this buffoon is 'believable'."

"Will you guys knock it off," Reno drawled with a light sneer, adjusting his black sunglasses on his head absently. "I'd like to get through this without so many interruptions."

"May I be excused," Zack asked hopefully, raising his hand a little and Reno gave he a withering sneer before he began to rock back in forth in his chair and began again.

"_He can not save you," the figure said in a generic, 'Dracula' tone. "No one can save you my sweet."_

_With this, the figure stepped out into the moonlight as Ri gasped in fear, feeling faint. "Oh Vincent! You vile creature! Be gone from my residence at once or surely I will stake you in the heart with my boyfriend's love!"_

_Vincent, who for some reason now adorned by a very generic vampire custom, completely with his hair being combed completely back with the 'v' arch right in the middle, began to glide to her, his cape fluttering melodramatically. This simply terrified Ri so much that she placed her hand to her head and fainted with a small weak sigh, the once seemingly friendly vampire catching her in his arms, staring straight at her now revealed neck._

"_Such beauty and sweet innocence," he smirked, revealing his fangs as he caressed her cheek softly and lowered his head. "I vant to suck your blood!"_

"Oh my god" Zack wheezed as he laughed hard, tossing his sandwich away from him. "Please! My sides can't take anymore! Could you shut up about this already?"

"Reno, what the hell processed you to have such a stupid dream in the first place," Cloud asked quizzically but looked genuinely concerned.

"Why do you question anything he does," Sephiroth snapped and Cloud pondered this for a moment before nodding in agreement and going back to his cheeseburger.

"Come on guys, this is serious," Reno snapped, slamming his fist on the lunch table and making all the occupants glare at him before he focused on Cloud. "You're sister life could be in danger!"

"Which is why I'm getting a restraining order for her," Cloud stated causally, before staring directly at him. "From you."

Reno looked insulted. "Strife– "

"Fifty yards," Cloud announced matter of factly, looking at him sternly and Reno scuffed as he finally sat his chair down correctly before pushing it back and standing up. "Fine. I don't have to take this ridicule. I'll tell someone who appreciates the truth."

"Good luck with that," Sephiroth stated coldly, turning his full attention to Cloud now as he watched him take a big bite of his burger, which in turn, made the blond halt in mid chew and give the taller senior a side glare that he was unnerved.

Reno gave an exasperated cry before storming away. He couldn't talk to Rude: he was out sick with a nasty flew given to him by his girlfriend Elena. And every time he tried to tell Ri, she would either smack him with a book or down right laugh in his face–and that was before Paine would try_ her_ tactics to make him leave her alone.

But what that little raven haired girl Yuffie had pointed out was true: there were so many signs of Vincent Valentine's deception being a human and he just knew in his heart of hearts that the freak was a vampire out to make Ri his mate. Or maybe she wasn't even that, just another meal.

He sighed as he plopped down in a seat, not really caring where said seat was or who was sitting at the table, though he did note the conversation died as soon as he landed, making him glower at the occupants of the table. The only time people did that, is if they were talking about you in the first place.

"You mind? I like being alone when I'm with my boyfriend," Axel snapped angrily. "Commit that to memory."

"You know Ri right?" Reno asked suddenly, completely ignoring the threatening tone the pyro was throwing his way as he looked from said angry red head, to his calmer, serious blond counterpart who frowned. "I'm her cousin, Roxas. We've already met you."

"Right," Reno nodded waving him off. "Okay, so do you know that guy that's always following her around? The one with the red cape?"

"Trench coat and yeah, that's Vincent Valentine, her...whatever," Roxas nodded. Reno simply inclined his head. "Then you guys are just the one to help me out. See, this guy's a vamp and–"

"Vamp?" Roxas questioned while Axel arched his eyebrow at Reno for going ignored for so long. (As well as summoning a nice bout of flames in his hands from under the table.)

"Vampire," Reno smirked. "He's a vamp and I gotta get Ri to see that before he bites her but she won't believe me and I've got no proof of the bastard's real motives."

"Ohhh, that!" Axel laughed loudly, putting the flames out as he'd thought of a much more fun and productive idea for getting the insulting Turk back. "I know all about that."

Roxas looked over at him confused and skeptical but Reno seemed relieved and interested before he looked suspicious. "What would you know? You don't live with Ri."

"No," Axel admitted with a smirk. "But I live on top of Roxas, who lives in the house, meaning, I've been there. At night. A lot."

Reno snorted and Roxas blushed, glaring at Axel angrily but the pyro ignored the blond–for now. "Look, I'm here to tell you: you've got every right to be concerned for Ri's safety." Axel shifted his eyes around as if to make sure no one else could hear or was listening in before he leaned to Reno, the other red head doing the same. "One night. While I was with Roxas–or rather, finishing him off–"

"Axel!"

"–and I needed to wash up a bit cause let me tell you, this little guy can make quite a big mess–"

"Damn it Axel, cut it out!"

"–I was passing by Ri's room," the pyro finally stated, giving Roxas a teasing smirk while the blond looked as though he would stab him with his fork at any minute. "And this is what I saw..."

"_Um...is any body out there?" Ri asked quietly as she yawned, placing a hand over her mouth as she looked around her darkened room and pulled her sheets down. She heard or saw nothing however so with a hunch, she fell back on her mattress, the sheets gathering around her ankles, her skin catching a wonderful breeze from the now opened window as she wore nothing but a very flimsy night shirt, her golden hair down and haloing her face as it fanned over her fluffy pillow._

_It was only a moment later before she heard a soft, sinister chuckle that made her sit up lazily again in her bed, looking very annoyed now as she tried to shake off her sleep in favor of defending herself if need be._

"_Seriously, come out in the open. I have a Trig exam in the morning and my mind can barely function on math when I'm awake," she snapped, whipping the sleep from her eyes and squinting to see where the sound had come from._

"_Good evening," a familiar voice soothed as he stepped into the moonlight. Ri took one look at him and sighed in relief before laughing. "Vin! You jerk! Why are you tryin to scare me?"_

_The raven haired beauty gave a faint smile as he seemed to glade over to her bed, his trench coat whirling around him in almost a mystic. Their eyes stayed locked on to one another as he sat down beside her, leaning inward to cause the girl to lay backward as he placed his hands on either side of her head._

"_Whatcha doin?" she laughed but Vincent didn't say a word. He simply continued to move in, his faces mere inches from hers as Ri finally paused in her amusement to look at him almost startled though there eyes were still locked. _

"_Um...hi," she whispered nervously, her breath now coming out shaky and nervous but he didn't seem to care or mind. He dipped his mouth in to taste her, Ri letting out a small 'eep' as he slid his tongue into her mouth and two began to dance a waltz passion, yet neither closed their eyes as they continued to stay trapped in one another's gaze..._

"Gee Axel, and what were you doing while all of this was happening?" Roxas cut in, glaring at his obviously lying boyfriend while Reno shot the blond a look that clearly said 'Shut the hell up!', so caught into Axel's words.

The pyro stared back at him, calm and calculating before he answered. "I, my dear Roxas, was hiding in the shadow's of your dear cousin's room, watching the scene before me in disbelief but unable to move."

"And why's that?" Roxas pushed and Reno gave a loud annoyed sigh before he shot Roxas another look. "Let him finish! Lunch will be over in ten minutes and I gotta know what happened to Ri!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and stabbed his fork into his almost finished meal, Axel smirking at him in triumph before he began with his 'tale' again.

_It was an alarming amount of time before the kiss finally broke apart, Ri letting out a small whimper of protest at the loss of such warmth, making Vincent's seductive smile widen as he seemed to actually concentrate on something, his crimson eyes seeming to brighten as stared deeply into the girl's eyes. Ri's mouth parted slightly as her panted breath calmed down, her eyes becoming heavy lidded and seeming to glaze over...all the light simply fading into the darkness of the room._

"_Rikku," he whispered softly, his lips brushing softly against her's. "Before this night's end, you will be mine and mine alone."_

_He pecked her lips, his deadly fangs slipping past his bottom lip. "Mine and mine forever."_

"Then I guess you can tell what happened after that," Axel stated gravely, staring straight at Reno. "Why do you think she's wearing the scarf today?"

There was a heavy silence as Reno slowly raised himself from the table, glaring daggers at Vincent, who was completely ignoring him in favor of chatting with Lulu and their small little group as the pair stole glances as Ri, who sat with her two best friends Paine and Yuna, teasing Wakka about something that managed to make the Blitzball star blush.

"I've gotta go...prepare," Reno muttered more to himself than Axel as he quickly left the room, the pyro smirking so wide he looked like a Chester cat before bursting into an uproar of laughter, letting a long whistle escape his lips. "Man what an idiot! He didn't even notice I stole half of his own stupid dream!"

Roxas glared at him a long time, Axel leaning back in his chair lazily, ignoring the look the younger blond was sending him. Finally, Roxas crossed his arms and the pyro rolled his eyes and gave him a side look. "What Rox. He was talking loud enough for me to hear. It's not my fault he didn't notice. "

"Ax." Roxas snapped sternly.

"Huh," he replied casually, turning back to his empty tray before reaching down to the floor and pulling up a spiral notebook, flipping through a few pages before he found the one he wanted and began to jot down something.

"...Why'd you tell him that."

Axel continued to write for a few minutes before he suddenly paused, looking up from his paper with a troubled expression on his face as he rubbed his chin. "Hell I dunno" he replied before he took this time to smirk widely eying the younger boy. "Cause I'm a down right evil bastard. Got it memorized?"

Roxas looked outraged. "What if he does something stupid!"

Axel hunched. "As far as I can tell, Reno is stupid, so I kinda doubt that'd be much of a surprise."

When Roxas continued to glare at him, Axel stared back pointedly. "Would you rather I laugh manically," he asked in a serious tone. "That way you can get the full picture of me being a diabolical evil bastard?"

Axel cackled in laughter when Roxas punched him in the arm for his sarcasm just as the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang.

The pair stood up together, the red head flexing his index finger at his side as his chatty cousin walked by with Selphie. He barely moved his finger before a small flicker of flames licked the hem of Kairi's skirt, catching and erupting into a small leaf of flames that the flipped haired brunette caught out of the corner of her eye before she began yelling and smacking at Kairi's skirt furiously, the red head glaring at her angrily as if she'd lost all the sense she had left before yelping, jumping and running in place, trying to help her put out the ever larger growing flame.

Roxas stared at her wide eyed then glanced back at Axel who was watching the scene with a wide smug grin of satisfaction before without warning, he took the blond by his arm and dragged him out of the large cafeteria while other students and a few professors crowded around the two girls to help, most notably Demyx who was already summoning up his water to 'dance'.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas snapped, trying to yank his arm away but the pyro was having none of it as he turned around, smirking playfully at his prey before grabbing his other arm and dragging the annoyed–yet laughing–blond into a secluded locker room, backing him up into the far wall where the blond was pinned and thusly, ravished hungrily.

Or okay, Axel thought the locker room was secluded.

Neither boy heard the soft swooshing sound of a pair of long robes against his pants legs and e slowly appeared in the doorway, letting the swinging door shut softly as not to disturb their actions.

His long hair swayed softly from side to side as he took a few quiet footsteps toward them, his almost cat like amber eyes watching the pair as Roxas began to rip Axel's shirt open, snorting as a button flew up into the air and landed on his head before whimpering in need as Axel began to plunder his mouth.

He very low, disapproving growl at the blond–how he despised blonds–before his eyes softened again as they washed over Axel.

Lean, almost to the point of lankiness, with wild fiery long spiky crimson hair and beautiful emerald hidden behind soft crimson lashes. Soft pale pink lips that looked cherry red now as the disgusting blond took the teens bottom lip in a playful tug of his teeth, his beautiful red head smirking before he fought for dominance with nip of his own, making Roxas laughed before his mouth was ravished again.

He watched as the blond did not seeming to notice or care that he was being lifted clear off the ground and his legs were being wrapped around Axel's waist, the youngest of the pair letting out a small moan of lust and anticipation at feeling what he knew to he the red head's erection against his upper inner thigh.

He had been like Axel, in a way. His sweet Marxula. Though not nearly as wild No his sweet little rose had been quite easy to conquer–he'd been so fragile. Like the loyalist of dogs or the dirt beneath his feet, he'd known his place the very first time he'd smacked the pink haired beauty across his face.

Oh how the sight of those delicate pink lips being stained with is blood that pooled at the corner of his mouth had turned in on. He'd taken then–many times–before the pink haired beauty surrendered completely. He'd only be lying if he said he hadn't been disappointed.

He'd wanted his delicate rose to put up much more of a better fight–though it was fun to watch him cower and tremble when he so much as breathed the way he hadn't wanted him to.

His eyes darkened, as Axel watched the sniveling blond unbuckle his pants with delicate fingers, the pair looking into one other's eyes in what he would think was a loving way before their lips slowly met again–hungry still but tender. Sweet.

He gave a soundless scuff. Tender. Sweetness. Foolishness–Axel was not in need of such things. He needed to be tamed. Controlled. He needed to scrap those beautifully well manicured nails of his along the ground as he screamed for him in agony twisted pleasure, begging for him to continue to complete him yet pleading for me to cease.

He need to fight unwavering as he was taken, not willing have it. He needed to be submissive. The red head was no dominate–it was obvious with the way he treated the blond he had no true idea of the power it possessed or how to properly control such situations.

He licked his lips hungrily at the idea, trained souly on Axel as he pinned Roxas further against the wall, lifting the boy's left leg up and over his shoulder at the same time, the blond grabbing on to Axel's upper arms as he bucked lightly, pleading the pyro with his body that he was impatient with his wants and desires.

The red head obliged, giving a satisfied sigh as he pushed his way into the small boy, the blond letting out a pleasure filled yell as he clutched the long sleeves of Axel's shirts and arched his back, making the red head fill him completely, to the hilt of his shaft.

Amber eyes narrowed as he frowned in disapproval at the pyro as he paused, waiting for his younger lover to get accustomed to the feeling of being filled so completely before he began to move at a slow, even pace.

No–there should be no time to prepare. Simple. Brutal. Take what is wanted, fulfill the lust and desire you crave. That is what he had always done–that was what he would do to his fiery Axel once he trapped him, subdue him. Then he would make the boy cry and scream with pain and misery, passion and euphoria.

He did not act on his dark desire however. No he simply continued to watch as the pyro rammed his blond lover into the wall, the cries and whimpers becoming passion filled and electrifying as one pleaded the other to complete him, the pair moving in a perfect union before with a loud cry of the other's name, they found completion in one another.

Breathless pants, sweat drenched faces. Hazy smiles and cocky smirks. Ocean blue and emerald green eyes locking with one another before Axel brushed a few stands of Roxas' bang from his sweat dampened forehead before kissing it and muttering some nonsense in the blond's hear that made him chuckle.

With that, their spectator left, just as quiet and undetected as he'd come in, keeping the vision of the lovely red head fresh in his mind.

He was just like Marxula–but then he was not. He was far stronger, far wilder than the fool that lay in death at that pitiful hospital. But he would not join him–no, he wouldn't make the same mistakes he'd made with his past lover. There would be no interfering blonds to try and save him, not requiem from a new lover trying to path their way into his pet's heart–to give them the foolish belief that they may escape him.

A cold smirk formed slowly on his lips. He would enjoy breaking this new toy...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Welcome back to class everyone," Professor Luxlord announced lazily, reclining in his chair from behind his desk with his English book in his lap, flipping through the pages with one hand while a held a small glass of something that suspiciously looked like Vodka in the other, whirling the liquid around as the students took their seats.

He was one of the few professors at the academy that was regarded as 'cool': he wasn't very young, maybe in his early forties but he acted like it. He had a short, blond buzz cut of shorts, with a single earring his ear. When you didn't see him with a glass in his hand, he was holding a card or a role of dice. And he just didn't believe in sitting in a chair correctly, nor did he like to really 'teach' English. He went through the motions though, in his own way and in end they learned...something.

"We'll be going back to today's lesson: Romeo & Juliet."

The professor paused to sigh loudly and slap his book on top of his desk, flicking a card into his hand as he took a sip of his drink. "Why the hell do they want me teach such a boring subject?"

No one answered, though he hadn't excepted them to. This time he looked out into the crowd of awaiting students. "No really? How many of you have actually read this bull shit like I asked?"

Again, no one answered and he smirked satisfied. "Thought not. Well let me sum it up: two families hate each other, they fight, their brats fall in love, they get all whiny because they can't be together so they kill themselves. The end. So now, it is a far better thing I do now than I have ever done before."

"Professor!" some no it all shouted without raising his hand. "That's from _A Tale of Two Cities!_"

"Then you'll be pleased when I tell you I want to a full ten page essay on what the hell that story was about, complete with a thesis and analyzation on what you thought and how the book impacted your life, due tomorrow." Professor Luxlord yawned. "Meanwhile, the rest of us are having free study period."

Everyone except the know it all, cheered and the professor smirked. "I'd let you out of class but you know: headmasters will start asking questions, I've got no where to hide the Vodka and–it's just bad for everyone. So keep it down and have a ball, I don't give a damn. If anyone's interested in playing cards, bring your pouch of munni–cause I don't play for free–up to the desk."

A few of the male students and one female–naturally Ri–got up and rushed over, ready to gamble while a few simply walked over to watch the fun or go crowd around their own friends to talk and goof off.

Riku walked over to Sora's desk as the brunette was having some sort of deep conversation with Tidus and Wakka about something and with a wink and smirk, pulled the boy away from them, Wakka whistling and Tidus cat-calling as the platinum blond pulled Sora to the back of the room and away from everyone else.

Sora snorted as he was forced to sit down on his lap. "What am I? Five?"

"You look like it," Riku teased and Sora pretended to pout. "I do not. I'm just really short."

"And so adorable," Riku teased further, quoting Selphie from earlier in the day. After her talk with Tidus, the girl was practically bouncing off the walls with happiness. She'd hugged everyone she'd knew today and gave them all some sort of compliment until Tidus walked up and the pair walked off to their first class–holding hands.

They still weren't back together–they still had a lot to talk about and Tidus wasn't ready to just up and forget everything that had happened a few years back but overall, they seemed to be alright and Riku was happy. He hadn't seen Tidus look better, not to mention the dirty blond had been running him and Wakka crazy, constantly talking about Selphie since Cloud's party.

Though Wakka wasn't much better, talking about his 'wonderful and mysterious soon-to-be girlfriend Lulu.

Riku took the moment to gaze at Sora, who was too busy fussing over being called 'adorable' to notice just yet. He didn't want to wait for Sora forever–but that didn't mean wasn't willing to. The brunette was his everything and he knew it.

He would never be happy with anyone else–he'd figured that out time and time again when he simply turned down every single interested candidate over the years that Sora was gone. He hadn't truly been happy, he hadn't truly been too much of anything when he didn't have Sora. The boy was practically his heart and he knew he was his soul mate. One that he would never lose again.

"Riku," Sora laughed and the platinum blond blinked out of his thoughts and gave a sheepish smirk while Sora flicked a piece of bang out of his face. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you."

"Sure I did," Riku joked then finally tearing his eyes away from him, he pretended to think hard before staring back at him. "You were talking about how sexy I look today in my blazer and how you'd love nothing more than to ravish me. You know, how much you worship and adore me–the usual."

Sora made a face and snorted as he laughed harder and Riku smirked as he chuckled to himself. "You're so dumb Riku! You're not even wearing a blazer today!"

Riku looked down at himself and hunched. "You're right–you are." Sora paused and looked down at himself while Riku took this moment to lift his face back up–with his lips. The brunette melted instantly, his fingers entwining themselves into Riku's hair as he allowed the older teen to slip his tongue into his mouth, the pair ravishing one another hungrily a before few minutes later, they finally pulled apart, panting, the platinum blond smiling.

"Guess I got us confused, sorry."

"Why'd you stop?" Sora asked dumbly and Riku arched his eyebrow while Sora blushed deeply, realizing he'd spoken that out loud. "I thought breathing was important Zo...but we can always pick up where we left off it bothers you that much."

"How about you wait until you're out of my class?" an amused voice called over to them and the pair turned to see the entire class watching them including the Professor, who was smiling from ear to ear. "I do love my fair share of entertainment boys but I'm pretty certain such watching the two of you is for me, somehow against the law."

With this, the class erupted into laughter as Sora blushed deeply while Riku rolled his eyes and moved Sora out of his lap–reluctantly.

Very. Very. Reluctantly.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Reno's eyes darted around the classroom as he sat in the back, looking from student to student, not paying any mind to whatever Professor–what's her face– was lecturing about.

He wouldn't be able to attack Vincent today: he'd have to buy all of the supplies first and train. He could ask his boss if he knew anything about vamps–ask Rude if he still had that crazy game with the man walking around whipping candles so he could get a gist of how to kill those things.

But so far he had a short, incomplete list of things he needed: Holy Water. Wooden Stakes. Crosses (all sizes). And a whip.

'_I wonder if Zack will let me borrow his,'_ he thought idly to himself as the bell rang for them to go to the next class and he stood.Why the hell they just didn't go to their next class directly after lunch, instead of staying a lousy thirty minutes in their previous class...was far beyond what he cared to think about.

No, he had to reread Ann Rice's Queen of Denial to understand again why Akeeshka, like Vincent, was powerful enough to walk in sunlight...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"So explain to us again how you got all that munni?" Paine demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the beaming Ri with Yuna, who was studying the rather large bug filled with munni.

"Can we say: gambling?" Ri winked before bursting into laughter. "I didn't even know I could play Poker! I must have gotten close to all his munni before the bell rang."

"Isn't gambling on campus against the rules," Yuna asked politely before looking over at Paine who nodded. "No wonder the professor gave you detention when you were caught."

This made Ri laugh harder, which in turn, confused her friends. "That's the thing: I was playing against the professor! I got the detention because he's a sore loser." Then she paused to think for a moment before a sly grin crossed her face. "Though...maybe me jumping on the desk and dancing while I chanted how 'sorry' he was at the game might have had just a little to do with it too."

"Maybe," Paine replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "How come you're not off with your 'boyfriend' yet?"

"He's not my boyfriend Paine," Ri insisted, though she didn't look the crimson eyed girl straight in the eyes as she said it, making the mo-hawked girl and Yuna look at one another with knowing smirks. "You mean he is and you won't admit it? Or he isn't but only because he hasn't asked you out?"

"If I wanted to go out with him, I would totally ask Vin out," Ri insisted, slamming her locker door open and loading her stuff inside.

"So why won't you," Yuna asked innocently and Ri slammed it back closed and gave the pair a lazy hunch. "Not interested."

"Liar," Paine snapped, rolling her eyes again as she opened her own locker and Ri glared at her. "Come on! You know how I am!"

"Which is exactly why I'm wondering why you haven't him out yet," Paine agreed and Ri shifted impatiently. "Cause I just don't want to yet, is all. I told you: I'm not interested."

"Fine, since you want to play that game," Paine scuffed, shutting her own locker after she pulled out a binder. "Why aren't you interested."

"I dunno," Ri exclaimed, hunching wildly as she gave a goofy smirk. "I couldn't begin to explain why I'm not interested in such a wise, intelligent, hot guy who treats me like I'm the finest thing on the entire planet and acts as though he doesn't deserve to be in my presence! How should I know?"

Yuna and Paine looked at one another again then rolling their eyes in unison, stared back at Ri expectantly, who stared back at them ecstatically.

"You're such a loser," Paine sighed and Yuna nodded in agreement solemnly. Ri laughed. "Come on, give me a break will ya? It's not like I'm so love sick fool who completely stops what their doing when the love of their life passes them by."

And as if on cue, Vincent took that opportunity to walk by the trio, inclining his to acknowledge them before locking eyes with Ri. Without knowing it, she'd stopped breathing and he'd smiled before they finally tore their eyes away from one another.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you don't do that," Paine stated sarcastically as Ri absently began to twirl a braid around her finger as she continued to watch him leave.

Finally, shegave Yuna and Paine one last nervous smile before the Paine gave her an encouraging look and shooed her away while Yuna did the same, giving her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes at the slightly than began to jog towards her target.

"Hey Vin!"

The somber expression on his face evaporated into a very calm, almost non-existent smile as he heard her voice and thus, turned around to face her just as she got right to him. She beamed at him. "Free period?"

He nodded. "I assume you're free as well?"

She laughed. "Well no. But I already took my test so the professor told me earlier I could skip class if I like." She made a face. "Professor Saix is so creepy. He's always staring at people like he's some deranged serial killer."

He gave a quiet chuckle and she joined him before linking her arm with his, lifting her nose into the air in a snobbish fashion. "Will you escort me to the library kind sir?"

Vincent gave a light chuckle before leading her down the hallway, the pair joking around and entering into all sorts of conversations while a familiar trio passed them by, Ri pausing to wave at them then point at Vincent with an excited look on her face as she pointed to the back of his head, her older brother rolling his eyes as he continued to walk with his lover and best friend.

"She's down right crazy over that freak, isn't she?" Zack joked and Cloud nodded. "He's not so bad though. Mom adores him, thinks he's a perfect fit for her."

"Your mom likes the weirdest people," Zack laughed. "She doesn't mind you with Sephiroth, that Axel kid practically lives there now–"

"Don't remind me," Cloud sighed grumpily, as he remembered that Roxas' room was directly next to his own.

"And now it's okay for Ri to date anti-social misfits. I swear, she's got to be the most opened woman in the world."

"Maybe you should learn to be as opened minded instead of admiring those whom are," Sephiroth stated coldly and Zack rolled his eyes at him as they continued their way to class. "I am open. I'm not saying Vincent's a bad guy. Just that's he's odd and anti-social, which he is. Kinda like you're–oh Cloud! That's right, I forgot!"

Zack jogged in front of them to his own locker, quickly putting in the combination before he began to rummage through it while the pair slowly made their way up to him.

"Yeah, I completely forgot to give you your belated birthday gift," Zack announced, still looking for it in his long locker. "Sorry it took so long but I had to get it cleaned, sharpened–you know, the works. I was kinda old but—"

He finally pulled out a very large sword from his locker, that had a big blue bow on the handle with a tag that said "Happy Birthday Cloud" hanging off of it. Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful blade and Zack smirked. "I think it came out to look pretty badass."

"Thanks Zack," Cloud smiled, taking the blade into his hand and examining it while Sephiroth did the same, though not nearly as enthused. Zack caught him and gave him a taunting look. "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice gift for when Seph goes into his PMS and you need to protect the family jewels."

Zack snickered as Sephiroth snapped his head up to glare 'The Look' at him while Cloud put the sword on his shoulder, balancing the weight of it perfectly until it felt comfortable.

"This is the third best gift I've received."

Zack pretended to be hurt, trying to ignore Sephiroth. "Third?"

"Fenrir was second," Cloud muttered, recalling his motorcycle and Zack placed his hand on his hips. "And first place was?"

Cloud automatically touched the cross he wore proudly around his neck, not saying a word and Sephiroth couldn't hide the pleased smirk that crossed over his lips while Zack rolled his eyes as he shut his locker closed. "Get a damn room."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Author's Notes:  
**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and feedback. They really mean a lot to me. :sobs: I have no clue how much longer this story is going to be though I let you know when I get close to the ending. Well let's see, what notes do I have..._

_1. Defiantely more Kairi plan to come.  
2. We'll learn more about Marxula in the next chapter and yep, Xialdin will make an appearance._

Believe it or not: that's it for now, since I don't want to give too much of what will happen in the next couple of upcoming chapters away. I shall say absolutely no more except that I will try to post the next chapter by tomorrow night, since I skipped an update. The chapter will be...a little dark.

_In any case, happy readings and I hope you enjoyed._


	21. Chapter Twenty: Passionate Vengeance Pt1

Author's Notes:  
For all of my notes, please see the bottom, after this chapter. But otherwise, please enjoy this chapter!

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty:**_ Passionate Vengeance (Part I) Sephiroth's Begins His Guide to Deception_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**__Thursday Morning  
__**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Kairi smoothed her skirt before she took one last look at the tickets in her hands, trying to swallow down her nervousness. So close. She was so close to completing her mission and getting her prize that she could practically already envision herself wrapped in Sora's arms, the brunette delivering soft kiss after soft tender kiss to her lips, holding deep love and admiration for her in his eyes.

But none of that would be possible if Axel was still around to be a thorn in her side.

Taking a deep breath and slipping the tickets behind her back, she knocked hard on Axel's bedroom door and waited with baited breath to see if the slightly short tempered pyro would even let her in.

"What the hell do you want," he called and taking that as an invention to come in, she twisted the knob and entered the room, plastering a bright smile on her face, giving a little friendly wave. This was quickly replaced by a look of pure shock as she nearly dove to the ground to avoid a very nice wave of fire that he'd aimed for her head, 'tsking' and scolding himself for missing.

She got to her feet, not so quickly, and glared at him angrily. "What was that for, you bum!"

"I never told you to come," he snapped though a firm mocking smirk was plastered on his features as his emerald eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Well it wasn't called for," she snapped, smoothing her skirt down before she removed invisible dirt for her long blouse sleeve. "Especially when you wouldn't want me telling my dad that you once again, weren't even in your room last night."

Axel hunched, his eyes glowing with dark bliss as his smirk became more sinister. "Sweet cousin, have we not learned that it's not wise to play with fire yet? Would you like to be awaken by a room engulfed in a flurry of flames?"

"You'd never do that, so don't bother threatening me Axel," she snapped, and he watched her as if she were his prey now, challenging her belief in what he was and wasn't willing to do to her. He won easily, as she uncomfortably shifted her gaze to her skirt before continuing. "Where were you anyway."

"Where do you think, stupid?" he smirked. "Roxas and I were playing Clue: I caught him in the bedroom with a candlestick.."

Kairi made a face and Axel rolled his eyes as he sent a small flicker of flames by the side of her head, making the girl welp and jump to the side, glaring at him with concerned and fearful eyes that made him smirk in glee. "What the hell do you want Kairi. I haven't got dressed for school yet and I'm getting bored and rapidly thinking up ways to use you as entertainment."

"I only wanted to give you these," the girl snapped angrily, taking the small pair of tickets out of their hiding place and thrusting them out towards him. Axel simply looked at the small pieces of paper in her hand, before glaring back up at her, unimpressed.

"They're Gummi ship tickets," she explained, insulted that he didn't at least take them from her. "To Notre Dame."

She paused, waiting to see what reaction that would gain and was pleasantly surprised to at least see his emerald eyes flicker with interest and hope before they dulled back into uncaring indifference and he focused on her again.

The room grew quiet as the two simply stared down one another, Kairi waiting on edge to see exactly what the pyro would do. When he still hadn't taken the tickets, she grew very irrate and frowned openly at him.

"Take them," Kairi sighed impatiently and Axel simply gave her a skeptical, humored glare before looking at the tickets in her hand. "How fucking stupid do you think I am?"

"I'm not trying to trick you Axel," she giggled, cover her mouth with her free hand, seeming amused by his lack of trust. "This is my peace offering. I know we're not getting along right now–what with you deciding to be a complete asshole towards me."

Axel burst into laughter, falling back to lay down on his bed. "I'm always an asshole toward you: that never changed. You thinking that you could actually pull that same bullshit you pulled on your so-called best friends on me–that's what changed between us."

Kairi rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "Fine, whatever. But if you want the tickets to Notre Dame, they're yours. I can't use em: Selphie can't go, neither can Namine since she just came back into town and has to catch up on schoolwork and well–I'm not going alone."

She placed the tickets on Axel's bed and hunched. "Burn them for all I care. But I figured it was my way of telling you I was. . .sorry."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Axel snorted, snatching up the tickets as he sat up and taking the girl by the sleeve of her blouse, began to show her to the door. "If you wanted me out of the house for the weekend, just say so. I thought you would've learned by now that trying to outsmart someone out of your league is stupid."

He flung her out of his room and slammed the door shut, Kairi glaring at the offending object as she straightened her school blouse and smoothed her skit before smiling brightly, finding his last words to be rather ironic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She sat there quietly, listening to the soft beeping of the machine as she sketched out tuffs of the young man's hair on her sketch pad, pausing to admire her work with a frown before shaking her head and she erasing the downward line she'd drown on his face, sketching a thin pointed end oval instead.

She studied it again smiled, looking over at Marxula as if asking for his approval before flipping her notebook to a close and placing it on a small table by the chair she was occupying before standing up and walking over to his bed.

She would be late for school, she knew, but she had to come and visit the slumbering rose since she hadn't really been able to as of late.

_Rose._

That's what _he'd_ always called him. His precious rose...

"Am I interrupting," a voice called softly from behind and she whirled around, startled directly out of her thoughts. Seeing the familiar dread-locked man, she calmed down instantly.

"Hello Detective Xaldin," Namine smiled, brightening up considerably as the serious looking man entered the the room, shutting the door slowly with a soft 'click'. "You weren't interrupting at all. I was just drawing another sketch of him."

He came over to her side, pushing back a odd angled dread-lock out of his face before his piecing eyes focused solely on the slumbering rose haired boy in the bed while Namine stared at his long, rather wide sideburns for a moment before focusing more on him. "He always use to pose for my sketches."

Xaldin smiled but never tore his eyes away from Marxula. "He asked me if I would pose with him once."

"In his garden," Namine nodded, turning back to watch the sleeping boy as well. "I was really looking forward to drawing it. He'd been so excited about it–you made him so happy..."

"And when he wakes up, I'll continue to make him happy," Xaldin promised softly and Namine remained quiet, content with his unwavering commitment to one of her dearest friends. They watched him together in continued silence before he finally spoke to her again. "Still no signs of improvement, Namine?"

She looked sad instantly and shook her head. "No. He still hasn't shown any indication that he's conscious yet."

He nodded, the small sound of the life support machine making a haunting melody before she spoke again. "How is your case going?"

"No new developments yet," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "As you know, all the evidence–as little of it as there is– is only circumstantial. There just isn't enough there to take the case to a prosecutor yet–we had to damn near fight tooth and nail just to get a search warrant that uncovered absolutely nothing."

She gave a small nod.

"There were no eye witnesses to the crime to implicate that bastard had anything to do with it and if Marxula doesn't wake up..." He pause for a moment, his expression darkening.

"I don't understand," Namine admitted suddenly and Xaldin looked over in her direction as she continued. "Marxula was...he was raped." She paused. "Shouldn't there be some sort of evidence?"

"You mean physical evidence," Xaldin nodded. "I thought there would have been as well. Anything. But the physic evidence isn't adding up, even after he was given a rape kit."

His entire demeanor darkened. "They said the DNA of the perpetrator was 'undeterminable due to the time frame and condition of the body when found'. They also said they found more than one sperm sample, and since that bastard was his boyfriend, there was no way of 'proving' that they didn't have 'consequential' sexual relations before hand."

Namine frowned in disbelief. "More than one? But I thought–"

"–the evidence showed that the attack was carried out by one individual?" Xaldin finished. "That's the time frame issue: they're having a problem determining the time and day the attack actually happened. He was sexually assaulted by one or more people but the attacks, two others that is, may or may not have happened later. The problem is, from the three sperm samples they have, and since Marxula was found after a longer length of time than the attacks actually happened, they're having a problem establishing which sperm was deposited when. They're even claiming that the temp in the environment he was in could effect their test."

He shook his head. "It's a load of, excuse my language, bullshit to me."

"Why not just go with the first sperm sample?" Namine questioned. "Shouldn't it belong to–"

"They can't determined if they may have had consensual sex before he was attacked and if the second or third sperm is the actual first and/or second attack, if there even was a second attack," he explained. "For all they know, he could have had sex with two people and the third was the actual sexual assault. And the confusion is the same with the physical evidence: of course it's going to be there: their lovers and lived together so naturally, he should have some kind of DNA on him.

"However, when it came to the actual attacks and wounds Marxula established, they couldn't find any evidence that he was the one to inflict those wounds."

"So even if Marxula woke up and was able to identify his attacker, you still wouldn't have the evidence needed," Namine said in a soft, sad tone. Xaldin gave a small sigh. "Not at first–but his testimony would be an exciting lead to an otherwise cold case."

Namine nodded, turning her attention back to the slumber teen with sorrow. "He's been through so much...I'm surprised he didn't..." she let her words falter before she began again. "I just hope he'll finally wake up soon."

"He will," Xaldin said confidently. "He has too. We may not be able to find justice for him otherwise."

She watched as he leaned over the side of the small railing of the bed, taking a hold of Marxula's hand and stroking it in a loving manner as he continued to watch the peacefully sleeping victim.

"Do you think...he could hear me if I spoke to him," he asked Namine softly and the blond gave an almost invisible nod. "I believe he can hear every word that's said to him. He wants to wake up–but he's in a safe place right now. He's afraid of being hurt again so he's hiding away–but I know he can hear us. And I know he understands how much we love and miss him. And he'll wake up soon. I know it."

Xaldin gave the beautiful boy a loving, hoping smile as he moved a few strands of his pink hair out of his face with his free hand as Namine slowly moved back to her chair, picking up her sketch book again and watching the pair, turning to a fresh page in her sketch book and picking up her pencil.

She couldn't hear the sweet, loving words that Xaldin spoke to Marxula, but she had an idea–she knew exactly how the close the pair had been before the horrible chain of events happened that caused Marxula to end up in his current state.

Before she'd been convinced to get involved. She paused as she was about to drag her pencil across the paper, her eyes feeling with unshed tears, the guilt of her actions returning.

Her fault–this was all her fault that they couldn't be happy, together. She had only meant to help–she knew Xaldin understood that. But in the same breath, she knew they both could guess that Marxula would not. Not when he'd been so happy, felt so safe–only to have that torn away from him yet again and with the help of someone he considered to be a younger sister in his eyes no less.

But she wouldn't give up on the entire situation–she couldn't. She knew one day, Marxula would pull through. And if he didn't hate her–if he'd allowed it–she would be there for him.

And even if he did hate her–she would still try to be there for him anyway. Or at the very least, she would make amends for stealing his memories and tainting his heart.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hot damn! He's back from the dead," Cid smirked, taking a puff out of his cigarette before pulling it out of his mouth and beaming at the brunette as he walked into the household, serious as ever.

"Leon," Aerith frowned with worry, quickly coming around the counter to assist him while Yuffie popped her head around the cornering, the sound of a flushing toilet being heard in the background. Beaming, she bounced her way into the living room, completely ignoring Cid and his cuss words as she pushed passed him and hugged Leon tight around the neck, making him grunt in pain as having a little weight shifted to his bad arm.

"Yuffie, he's still in pain," Aerith frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly to make the girl pull back and loosen her grip as she gave the serious man a concerned frown. "You should still be in bed at the Madison residence Leon. You're not well yet."

"I need to know where I can find this 'sister' you both spoke of," he stated firmly, glaring first at Aerith, then at Yuffie, not giving any room for further argument.

The pair looked at one another before they both stared back at Leon, Yuffie speaking up this time. "We don't know where she is Squall."

"She's right," Aerith agreed remorsefully, still watching him with concern. "We haven't seen here since the night Yuffie ran into her on the street."

"We ran into each other," Yuffie sighedmatter of factly. "I thought we talked about this."

"Why do you want to find her anyway Leon," Aerith questioned, examining his wounded shoulder. "You should be resting."

"I've been doing that for long enough," Leon retorted coldly, pulling away from her a little. "I just need to know where I can find this little girl you met. I need to know exactly what happened to her brother so I'll know how to protect Cloud."

Everyone in the room looked at one another, Cid putting his hands up in a surrender fashion before grumbling that he was staying out of people's love lives before going to his large computer station centered on the far left wall of the living room.

Yuffie gushed outright, punching Leon–in his bad shoulder. The brunette in turn hissed in pain before Aerith was already rubbing the wound to sooth it while Leon glared harshly at Yuffie who was oblivious as she bounced about in place, pumping her fist into the air in excitement. "Leon's going after Cloud!"

"I'm not doing anything but making sure that hard-head isn't doing anything stupid," Leon retorted darkly. Yuffie paused, fist in mid-air. "But you are going to sweep Cloud off his feet, right Squall?"

Leon gave a tired sigh. "We've had to deal with that damn mouth since we got here," Cid offered, making the brunette lighten up, but only slightly, while Yuffie spun around to make a face at the back of Cid's head before turning her attention back to Leon.

"Come on Squall! You mean to tell us you're just going to try and get Soapy and Cloud out of an relationship for nothing? I thought you were in love with Cloud!" Yuffie protested.

"I never once said I was 'in love' with anyone, you read to much into things," Leon began, giving her a disapproving look. "And I am not getting involved with Cloud's personal life just to break him up for myself. I'm doing this because I'm worried about him. If this guy you were telling me about ending up as badly as you've described, I don't want anything like that happening to the kid, even if he's too blind to see it coming."

"You're being a good friend," Aerith smiled in approval and Yuffie gave an overly loud sigh as she brought her arms down just to toss them back into their air. "So you're just going to give up on getting Cloud all together now?"

"This never had anything to do with 'getting' Cloud!" the others cried in unison, though Cid chose to add the word 'fucking' between 'to' and 'do' and he sounded far more frustrated.

"I've already got my priorities," Leon snapped, glaring at her far more coldly then he meant to.

"So 'romance' just isn't one of them, huh?" Yuffie sighed and Leon, realizing this conversation was completely pointless, was across the room in minutes and out of the front door with the spunky haired girl calling words of advice to 'catch' Cloud, followed by a cry from Cid: "Will you shut the fuck up?"

Though it was Aerith's hurried and concerned voice that caught his attention and made him pause just on the pouch of the home as she came out and closed the door softly behind her.

"Since you won't listen to me about your arm," she began sadly, staring at it a moment before focusing back on Leon as a whole. "Will you at least try not to do anything to drastic again? I'm sure Cloud wouldn't want you to get hurt again–none of us would–and I really don't believe confronting Sephiroth is the wisest of things to do Leon."

He frowned at her, their eyes meeting. "What makes you think I'd do that."

She gave him a small smile. "Because even though you wouldn't like to admit it, you're being controlled by your emotions. We've upset you with what we've told you, though you won't admit it. And you want to protect Cloud the best you can because you do care for him so much."

"I **_knew_** it!" they heard Yuffie cry through the door but both chose to ignore her.

"If you think he is in danger, you'll try to do anything you must to protect him, you've already shown that Leon," Aerith pushed, shifting a little in discomfort as she adverted her gaze to her small but growing flower bed. "And you have to realize that Cloud's feelings for Sephiroth–since he has had them for such a long–are quite deep Leon. When you feel so strongly for someone, you can't just give up those feelings even when the person you love is hurting and abusing you. That's why abusive relationships work. There a lot of emotional attachment–they know that their in a bad situation, yet sometimes the love that lingers for the person keeps the hope alive that maybe things will change back to the way things were or at the very least, get a little better. It's often too late before they realize the truth of the matter."

Leon gave the girl a small smile. "Aerith, you're preaching again."

She returned the smile, a tint of pink coming across her cheeks. "I just want to you realize that it isn't as easy as you think for Cloud to give up on his feelings for Sephiroth. If you are seriously about helping Cloud–and anything else that transpires after it–you will need to be there for him not only psychically to protect him, but emotionally. He needs to know the difference between a loving, healthy relationship and an abusive, hopeless one."

She paused, nodding at herself before her gentle smile became full blown as she placed her hand on the door knob, ready to turn it so she could go back in, though she still faced Leon. "He may want the help at first, be ready for this. But in the long run...everything will work out, I'm sure."

Leon simply nodded, looking at the brunette gratefully. Aerith was always the perfect person to speak to–even if you never meant to in the first place, the girl had excellent advice.

"I'll start with finding this sister you met," he announced in a low, serious tone and Aerith nodded. "I'm not doubting you Aerith, I just want to see the ex for myself and get the entire story, if you didn't.**_"_**

"I understand.," she replied softly. Then taking a moment to think, she smiled. "Will you be moving in soon? Or will you stay with..."

"I've honestly been trying to move back since last week," he admitted, a mirthful twinkle enter his eyes as he gave her a true, warm smile. "But Mrs. Madison refuses to let me leave until she's certain I'm well. I'll probably hear an earful when I return–I'm suppose to be on bed rest."

Aerith laughed. "She's such a motherly woman." Then she looked serious. "She is right. You shouldn't be walking about. You need to go back to bed. Maybe I should call her–"

"He is a grown ass man, damn it, leave him be!" they heard Cid scream through the door followed by a giggle of laughter from Yuffie and the pair looked at the door before looking back at each other.

"I'll let you know what happens," Leon stated finally with an incline of his head, taking his leave. "Be careful, please Leon," Aerith called as she nodded, giving him a little wave. He had only gotten halfway down walkway before he paused, looking at the base of one of the bushes that lined it and picking up something, began to walk back to her, the girl staring at him and his bundle with questioning eyes.

"It looks like this is for you," he announced, handing her bunch of tulips, tied off with a pink ribbon. Aerith gave a small gasp as she excepted them, studying the followers in awe before noticing the small card that had been lodged between the stems. She brought it close to her face, and read the golden script, a bright smile crossing over her face as she read the words:

_One for every day that I've known you. And remember: no selling these._

_-Zack_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It wasn't even noon yet–he hadn't even had lunch–and already, he'd had a very long day and was only a few seconds from taking the red head around the neck and strangling her.

By all accounts, Kairi had been acting odd. Happy go lucky, she had all but broke out into song about how wonderful she thought it would be if he and Sora got into a relationship again, making their entire group of friends stare at her as if she'd been replaced by an alien or doppleganger.

"_You're both just so cute!"_ she'd exclaimed during breakfast, linking her arms with both of them (she had found a way to sit between them, much to Riku's displeasure), gushing with affection and bouncing in her seat, causing Selphie to squeal and work herself into frenzy. "I know aren't they!"

"_They are!" Kairi squealed happily, looking first at Ku (who was glaring daggers at her, not falling her act for one minute) then at Sora who continued to stare at her as if she might not be feeling well. "Ku's all cool and confident and Sora is just so adorable and sweet!"_

"_And they're just so cute," Namine offered, giving the pair a sympathetic smile as the rounded on her in disbelief for joining in as Kairi and Selphie squealed and began to babble at the same time, Tidus shrinking back away from the flipped haired brunette while Wakka slowly picked up his tray and moved away from the table, toward Lulu and her group..._

It didn't end there.

In every class they'd had so far, she'd kept slipping him notes about asking Sora out, going so far as to try to give pointers on how to get the brunette. (Like he needed her help.) She'd made sure–after breakfast–that the pair sat together no matter what, going so far as to pull Tidus out his seat when he'd tried to sit by Sora in an effort to hold a conversation with him.

She kept bumping them close together when they walked in the hall, catcalling whenever they started talking–no matter what they were talking about–and just recently, while they were taking their study hall in the library, she had all but tripped him in an attempt to make him land in Sora's arms–though her aim had been completely off and he instead, had landed face first into some senior's extremely large bosoms, knocking himself and the girl back in her chair and onto the floor.

He'd been hit several times over the head with a spiral notebook by the girl and her friends as he hurried to pick himself up, ignoring the laughter of the students that had seen the fall. He'd dusted himself off and rounded on Kairi, who was standing by a side- holding- as- he- laughed Sora, the red head beaming sheepishly at him before she gave a weak finger wave.

"**_Kairi_**!" Riku snarled in anger, making the red head flinch back and behind Sora slightly as she stared up at him with big round eyes and an innocent look. "Did I do something–"

"I'm going to find my brother, you can sit with her Sora," Riku snapped annoyed, already storming off. Kairi hid her joy well as Sora looked dismayed, following the platinum blond quickly. "Riku!"

"It's okay Zo," the platinum blond sighed, pausing to turn around and look at the brunette. "I needed to give him something anyway."

Sora looked disappointed. "Oh." Riku watched him a moment longer before taking the brunette by his wrist and pulling him close, kissing the boy full on the lips, all the while, staring over Sora's shoulder at Kairi.

He knew her blood was boiling–while she tried hard to give the pair an look that suggested she thought it was adorable, her eyes were sharp and dark, glaring with an almost hatred fill glow.

Satisfied, Riku ended their kiss, tearing his eyes away from the jealous hearted girl to Sora, who was just fluttering his eyes to an open, looking dazed as his cheeks flushed from the mild amount of catcalls that were being thrown their way.

Riku fought the urge to laugh. Sora could be so damn adorable at times, it was hilarious.

"I'll find you later," he promised before finally going on his way, Kairi watching him with intense ocean blue eyes before they softened, shining brightly with affection as they rested on Sora.

She took her time making her way toward him, standing behind him for a few minutes before she realized he was in deep thought, still looking in the direction Riku had gone. Inwardly frowning for being ignored, she tapped the brunette on the shoulder softly, making him jump slightly before he turned around to face her.

She giggled softly before rocking back and forth on her feet, from the toe to her heel, placing her hands behind her back. "Somebody's love-struck!"

Sora blinked before giving a goofy grin, scratching his head and adverting his eyes to the ceiling. "We're okay Kai."

"Then why were you thinking so hard just now Zo?" she questioned with real concern. She couldn't have him backing out now–she had to have them together before her plan could work. "You never think hard."

He glared at her, pretending to be insulted. "Well thanks Kai!"

She giggled. "I'm serious Sora! What's the matter?"

He smiled nervously, shaking his head but not looking her in the eye and Kairi put her hands on her hips, glaring at him in a motherly fashion, becoming impatient.

"Talk to me Sora!" Kairi pressed with a warm smile, pushing the brunette playfully in the arm and he gave her a nervous smile that made her heart flutter. All of Sora's smiles were so beautiful on him–she adored any moment they were directed at her and if all things went according to her plans, all of his loved filled smiles would be directed at her and only her.

"You should go," Kairi stated finally, trying to sound as calm possibly could given the rather nasty thoughts she had about Riku and Sora possibly going anywhere without her. The brunette looked at her amazed and she gave him a warm smile, taking hold of his hand and patting it in a reassuring manner as she gave him a confident smile.

"Don't think I want to get rid of you," she laughed jokingly and the pair laughed in unison for a moment before she continued. "And don't even want you to go–but I can see you really do care about Riku. And I think for the sake of your relationship, maybe you should go away with him for a while. Like a little vacation–just the two of you. So you can you know,"

She paused to advert her eyes away from him, having a hard time staring him in his eyes know when she knew what would happen to him if he fell through with the plan she was setting up. "Get back into the relationship you both had."

Sora beamed at her and engulfed the girl into a hug as he began to smoother with his gratitude, Kairi for the first time, feeling pangs of guilt and compassion for what she knew she was about to put the brunette. He was just so trusting of her–so innocent.

But she had to keep telling herself her motives were justified–that they served a greater purpose. In the end, all this would help Sora and they would finally be together as they should be.

She was so close in completely her plan after all–she couldn't turn back. Not now.

They finally pulled apartSora still beaming as Kairi reached up and ruffled, gaining playful protest, the pair not noticing two sets of cold mako green and aqua blue eyes watching them, or more so the girl, intently.

"She's up to something," Riku muttered coldly, more so to himself than his elder brother.

"And what do you want me to do about your problem," Sephiroth demanded in the same demeanor, taking the moment to advert his eye sight to his younger brother in mild disapproval.

Riku stayed silent for a moment before finally turning away from the scene and his brother, placing his hands in his baggy, navy blue pants pocketsas he began to slowly stroll away. "Personally, I don't give a damn what you do to her, as long as it gets done," he called back softly before mixing in with the uprising crowd of students that were heading out of the library and to their next class.

Sephiroth continued to watch the back of his brother's head until he completely disappeared in the sea of students, before he turned his attention back to Sora and Kairi to find Sora bidding the girl farewell, having spotted his own brother and wanting to speak with him. He watched as the girl gave him another hug before the spiky haired teen jogged after Cloud, his blond lover pausing and turning around when his younger brother called for him to wait.

When the pair disappeared through a row of bookcases, he finally turned his attention back to the red head, who's eyes where darting around in a suspicious manner before collecting her things, she slowly made her own way out of the room and the towering beauty followed her.

Truly, this entire matter disgusted him. His younger brother was once again shaming himself by letting the little wretch getting the better of him.

Certainly he did offer his assistance should Riku need it, however he had been in the doubtful hope that his younger brother would have at least attempted to handle the situation or do so completely before he was alerted to the situation.

Obviously, the girl couldn't be as calculating as she appeared–she after all, was still trying to ruin the relationship after he himself had warned her of the consequences should he find out. However, he couldn't help but admire her determination and constantly using his brother's would be lover lack of common sense and naivety against the both of them.

Still immersed in his thoughts, he continued to follow the red head down a series of hallways, stepping easily out of eye sight when the girl seemed to grow suspicious and look around, seeing if she were being followed, the farther the pair went, the scarce the students became and the more the girl continued to seem far more paranoid.

Finally, she reached her destination: door Number VI on the Science Wing of the overly large school campus and she knocked, still looking around her to see just who, if anyone, was following her. Though Sephiroth had fashioned himself in a not so far away doorway, examining his finally manicured nails in a bored fashion as he listen for the door to open, a few quick whispers of words, and the door shutting yet again.

He entered the hallway then, in full view of anyone that may be looking, still studying his nails as hell of his black leather boots clicked softly against the marble floor as he made his way over to the door, standing right beside before he leaned back on the wall and patiently, listened to the conversation that was being had inside.

"...need it by tomorrow night, midnight."

"Kairi, the prototype isn't complete yet. And there is a strong chance it won't be ready by anytime this week, much less by tomorrow night."

"That wasn't our deal, Zexion," he heard the girl snarl in outrage. "If my plan against Riku is going to work, I have to have his replica and it has to work by tomorrow!"

Sephiroth paused in mid buff of his nail. So the girl was fashioning a replica of his younger brother...but for what?

"Can't you reschedule whatever it is that you're doing?" he heard Zexion snap angrily. "To ensure that the replica will actually work as properly as you need it to?"

There was a pause as the girl 'awed', followed by a girlish giggle. "I didn't know you cared about my plan going through so much Zexion."

"Cut the bullshit, you little bitch," he snapped moodily and Sephiroth heard the girl taunting gasp. "You know very well that I only care for this plan to work so you can't have any reason to try to go back on **_our_** end of the deal."

Sephiroth heard the girl sigh wearly. "Look, I've already made my plans and I won't get another chance if Sora and Riku react the way I know they will. Besides, it's the only weekend I'm certain I can get Axel off the island and I'm not sure how long I it will be before that monster Riku calls a brother can be distracted with what I did to him before he figures everything out and comes after me."

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. So now the girl wished to try her hand at deception with someone whom had perfected the art. Oh this would be rather enlightening...

"They're going to find out everything anyway," he heard Zexion protest but he heard Kairi click her lips and could just picture the little red head rolling her eyes. "That point is: I don't want them figuring it out before the plan can go through! I could care less if they find out before then Zexion, I just need to be sure that I can get Riku out of the picture before then."

There was a bout of silence between them and Sephiroth slowly began to make his way back to the doorway he'd slipped into before, already sense someone heading for the door. Sure enough, it opened a moment later and Kairi came out, giving Zexion a sickeningly sweet smile as she gave him a little way as he stepped into the doorway. "Now you just make sure you have my replicate done and I'll make sure no ones sees those embarrassing pictures of yours!"

Zexion simply glared hatefully at the girl as she gave finger wave and he slammed the door in her face, Kairi bursting into a giggling fit as she danced a little in place, twirling around. "Just you wait Riku," she squealed softly to herself as she bounced her way toward Sephiroth.

"Sora won't remember a thing about you and I'll have him all to myself!"

She passed directly by him, to excited about her plan to notice the Mako green eyes following her as she disappeared around the corner. Sephiroth once again stepped out of the doorway and back toward the door marked VI.

He knocked on it softly then stepped directly out of the doorway's path just as it opened,Zexion swinging it open with a scowl before giving an aggravated sigh, he walked out of the room–and tried screaming in vain as he was grabbed tightly by his throat and slammed against the wall so hard that it shook little fragments of the ceiling down.

Not remembering that he closed his eyes, he slowly opened them to see a very angry Sephiroth glaring at him in a cold, calculating manner.

"I warned that girl if she interfered with my brother's relationship, it would be the end of her," he whispered in a casual, calm demeanor that completely betrayed his actual deranged look. "Though pulling me into her little game changes the entire affair."

Zexion struggled to speak but Sephiroth tightened his grip. "I did not ask for your input. You will simply listen to my words and do as your told, if you value your life for helping that little bitch, understood?"

Zexion gave a wheeze of pain and Sephiroth lowered him closer to the ground but still failed to release him. "You will reprogram that duplicate of yours."

Zexion looked alarmed but Sephiroth slammed his head into the wall, making the silver haired boys eye water as he opened his mouth in silent agony, still trying desperately to breath as he felt light headed.

"It is to complete the task as ordered, however, you will also implement this duplicate of yours into tell Sora the truth as soon as he is finishes–with whatever his task may be. Who he is. And why he was made to be into existence. Understood?"

Zexion nodded as much as he could and Sephiroth finally released him, Zexion coughing violently as he slipped to the floor and doubled over, taking in strong gulps of breath as he face slowly turned back to normal. Sephiroth waited patiently, glaring down at the young scientist as if he were the lowest of creatures before stormy gray eyes finally glared back up at him with hatred–and fear.

"W-why? D-do you know what she wants with it?"

"A suspicion, yes," Sephiroth muttered calmly and Zexion looked baffled and alarmed. "Then why not stop her instead!"

Sephiroth flicked a piece of his long hair behind his shoulder before turning his back to him. "I need not answer to the likes of you. But considering my lack of conscience interest you so: I intend to teach all those involved a lesson. It is because of Sora's own foolish heart and trusting mind that he will be hurt by one he sees as his best friend. My brother's own lack of intelligence to rectify this situation and letting the foolish girl get so far in her plans–Sora's pain will be his own and thus, his punishment. Perhaps, if they can over come this deception, they will finally be able to truly strengthen and start anew."

He let a rather evil smirk form of his lips before he continued. "As for our little mastermind–I simply wish to teach her that playing a big leagued game such as that of the heart and dragging me into her little school-girlish games."

Zexion stared at him in awe as Sephiroth stormed away, his long black coat and shining silver hair bellowing behind him in a commanding manner before he disappeared behind a set of double door and exiting the wing.

He was certain his professors wouldn't mind him forgoing the rest of the day to do a little 'investigating' into the matter of Kairi's role she's having him to play. After all, Sephiroth is far used to being the master, and never one's puppet.

Though honestly, the intelligence of such weak minded mortals such as Kairi amused him–it made things all the sweeter.

His sharp, almost cat like Mako green eyes narrowed in anticipation.

Those who made Sephiroth their enemy would come to learn what true agony and deception was.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finally, after having a semi deep conversation with Cloud and finally catching up with Riku, Sora pulled the boy to the side as the rest of the P.E. class prepared for their next lesson, awaiting the arrival of Professor Saix and his assistant, Goofy.

"What's wrong Sora," Riku whispered, looking at the brunette in concern as he was dragged toward a row of bleachers and out of ear shot of everyone else. Sora gave the him a sheepish sort of grin, an embarrassed tint of pink reaching his cheeks.

"Nothing's really wrong Ku I just...needed to tell you something," Sora revealed, focusing his gaze on their linked hands instead of the taller boy's face. "I've been thinking about this for a while and well Kairi thinks that I should so– "

"Really Zo, how can you believe anything Kairi says?" Riku frowned and this made the brunette look up and place a finger to Riku's lip as the teen was ready to go on with his statements. "Let me finish before you go way off the deep end Ku," the brunette stated with a lopsided smile and Riku simply rolled his eyes and nodded before Sora lowered his finger.

The smaller boy shifted his gaze at Riku's chest, then their linked hands again before taking a deep breath, she looked back up at him, confident and excited.

"I'm ready," Sora replied softly with a bright smile, his large, almost innocent sapphire shining brightly with excitement.

Riku frowned at him, confused. "Ready? For what Zo?"

His breath caught in his throat as Sora wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into his shoulder, the platinum blond taking the moment to inhale the scent of the brunette's hair, smiling a little when he caught the scent of strawberries.

"You said that we could just leave," Sora announced in a dreamy tone, tightening his embrace. "You said that we can go anywhere we want–as long as we went together." He nuzzled Riku as he felt the older boy embrace him finally around his waist, pulling him even closer. "So Riku–let's go. Anywhere you want–or we can just drift away and see what other worlds we end up on. I don't care–as long as I can go with you. As long as we're together."

Riku smiled into the mess of spiky hair as he pulled Sora back and cupping his face, kissing the teen passionately before he finally pulled apart, the pair touching foreheads. "When Sora. Just tell me when."

The brunette beamed and he engulfed the platinum blond in another hug, Riku returning the gesture with as much affection, neither wanting to be the first to pull apart. "Tomorrow night ," he gave a muffled whisper in Riku's shoulder. " Midnight. Meet me at our special place."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Author's Notes:  
**Thank you all for reading so far and I really hope you've enjoyed everything! Remember to leave feedback, as it makes my chibies grow big and strong.  
Just a few things I want to make you guys aware of. Sit back a minute, there's quite a bit:_

**1.** I know I originally said I would update with this chapter the day after I updated my last one but there were a number of things that stopped me from updating until now:  
-I ended up rewriting a lot of this chapter, because I was giving to much away and having important scenes too soon.  
-I haven't been feeling too well lately and when I don't 'feel' like writing, I write utter crap.  
-My job has been a little stressful as of late.  
_So please forgive me but it was not my intention to update so late. I plan to update with the next chapter as soon as I can._

2. The next chapter will be really dark. I'll place the warning before the beginning but I'll be honest: I'm having a little trouble writing it out, as it's making me rather...sad on many accounts. In any case, I do like the way it is turning out.

3. For the Leon/Cloud fans: Yes, I did take the poll of who everyone wanted Cloud to end up with, but that does not mean there will be no Leon/Cloud. I've already got the love triangle mapped out now but you'll all have to wait and see what willk transpire.

4. Kairi's plan will finally be revealed (completely) in the next chapter. As I said, I'm rather like the plan as a whole and really like the way it effects the story. Just remember that I don't hate Kairi in any way and that I have nothing against her actual character. But I needed a moving villian here and well, she fit the bill.

_5. To clear a few things up:  
-I know a few of you will wonder why (since he knows at least something) why Seph won't at least try to worn Riku or Sora but he already explained why, in a sense. You'll question this more so after you find out what will happen, more than likely, but Seph has got plans of his own...and that's all I will say._

-Yes, Axel is also aware that Kairi is up to something, but to be honest, he's weighing a weekend alone with Roxas and being able to go to a the Festival of Fools over caring what exactly she's doing and decided to be 'selfish' in this reguard. It's not that he doesn't care, it's just he doesn't care enough to ignore his own needs and chance for a good time. 

-I despite nothing happening yet, I didn't put Leon in Cloud's house (to live there temporarily) for no reason. 

As for the next Chapter:  
Kairi's evil plan is revealed, Sephiroth investigates the case of Marxula as does Leon, and Rikku and Vincent get closer...

And that's all I have for now! Happy Reading!  
Kamirine


	22. An Interlude of Sorts

_**Important Author's Notes**_

I'm sure most of you, if not all of you, are wondering what the hell happened to the updates. I won't try to make excuses but I will be truthful: to make a very long story short, due to job promotions and personal family issues, I haven't been able to update like I wanted to–for this story or any of them.

But on a brighter side, I must say that I am happy that I didn't update this chapter right away, as it's quite a milestone in the story and should be written with precaution and care. It will be longer than it would have been originally, as I've chosen to combine the next two chapters into one mega chapter of sorts...an apology if you will for having to wait so long.

Though enough of that: let's get to the fun stuff! Here's a preview of what will happen in the next chapter. ::bows::

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _(Shhh! It's a Secret...You'll Find Out Later::winks::)_

"_Vincent," Ri breathed softly as he dipped his face down, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss that made sparks fly up her spine before too soon, they were gone, only to leave her moaning in protest and wanting more..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Zexion snapped, but still didn't look up at her. "He's going to go through with your plan Kairi, don't worry about that."_

"_He'd better," she snapped, flicking a piece of her hair out of the way of her eyes before she too, stormed for the exit. "Or every living person on Destiny Island will know about your little romance with a certain music professor by this time tomorrow."_

_With this, she slammed the door shut on her way out and Zexion gave a low growl as he pushed himself off the counter–though he couldn't help but take a small comfort in knowing he would still get the last laugh of sorts once his little puppet was done with it's task._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_And why ever not," Axel pouted indignantly . "I'm a sexy beast with a heart of gold...what's **not** to like?"_

"_I never said she didn't like you," Roxas pointed out as he folded a pair of boxer shorts and sat them on their side of the suitcase. "I just said she'd never let me go on a cruise alone with a guy she knows I like and who ironically is the self proclaimed 'Sexy Beast' is all." _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Look, don't worry about her or anyone else Zo, I'll cover for you while your gone and you just spend all the time you need with Ku to sort out your feelings–though," she smiled brightly. "It really already sounds like your mind is made up. Sounds more like you already know how you feel about Ku, you just want to reinforce those feelings in an un-chaotic atmosphere."_

_Sora had given his sister a warm smile in return. "I really don't care what the atmosphere is like–as long as I can be there with Ku."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_And he giggled. Which made Riku laugh harder. "Sora–your so stupid!"_

"_I know!" the brunette laughed before leaning up and pecking Riku on the lips, halting everything. And soon a small peck became a full blown kiss._

_And kissing lead to moaning–touching. And Touching led to clothes being ripped apart and thrown onto the floor in a flurry of passion. And passion became the embodiment of their feelings. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Sephiroth spun around, his hair fluttering through the air, making his appearance seem ethereal as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling it out in preparation from whomever came in._

_The door opened and the pair entering paused, the brunette immediately standing between his blond companion and the platinum beauty watching them with sharp eyes._

_Cloud stared at Sephiroth, then the pink haired boy occupying the bed, before his eyes lowered to the sword Sephiroth was holding before his eyes met with Mako green._

"_What are you doing here," Cloud cautiously though Leon didn't seem at all surprised by the sadistic teen's presence._

_Sephiroth stared between the two, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I could ask you the same thing Strife. Why are you here with that little mongrel of yours?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Kairi clutched her eyes shut and turned away from the scene, trying to wish herself into happier _

_thoughts. She didn't want to have to do this to him...but it was the only way._

_The only way..._

"_The only way," she chanted in a soft whisper to herself as she tried to drown out the sounds of Sora's sobs and screams of agony. His screams for someone–anyone–to assist him. "We'll be happy. We'll be together. No more Riku. The only way."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

And that's all until I update this coming Monday. Call it a Christmas gift if you will. Now put away the pitch forks and hug your Sora plushies! Huggles!!

_**Kamirine**_


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: What Lies in

**Author's Notes:  
**_A little late in the day (11:50p.m where I live...) but I've been fighting one hell of a nasty cold of late. However, a promise IS a promise and I'll be damned if you guys don't get your update! There is a part however, that was cut out but I'll explain further with my bottom AN. So get yourself a candy can and a little nog on the side cause this chapter (as the scroll bar indicates) is rather long. I really hope you enjoy it...and please. No chasing me with pitch forks. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-One:** What Lies in the Heart of Deception

"So let me get this straight," Ri announced matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall, watching Roxas fold up a jacket and place it in his small suit case. "My mom won't let me spend two –_two hours_– alone with Vincent while she's _in_ the house– since Yuffie blabbed and said we were trying to make baby right in front of her–and _you _get to go off? On a romantic cruise. With _Axel_, self proclaimed sexy beast? **_Alone_**?!"

"It's not a 'romantic cruise," Roxas retorted pointedly as he studied a bottle of...lubricant...before placing it between a pair of folded shirts and denim pants. "And Aunt Annette trust me being with Axel alone."

"And let's talk about that since you brought it up," Ri exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips as she watched Roxas walk the short distance from his dresser and back to his bed with more articles of clothing. "You do understand that newly weds don't have as much sex as you and Axel?"

"Then maybe they should get better lovers," Roxas smirked, pausing a moment in heavy thought before shaking his head and muttering "stupid red-head" to himself.

"No, maybe you should be considerate about those who happen to have their rooms next to yours," Ri snorted and Roxas looked at her slightly confused. "I thought Cloud's room was next to mine."

"It is," Ri nodded. "But he makes me switch rooms if Sephiroth doesn't come over–cause you know, his overly hyper bunny love sex can't drown out yours."

Roxas glared at her as she began to laugh forcibly to herself about something he didn't understand was funny. "Hyper bunny–"

"Yeah I know, I'm having a rusty day," she sighed, the laughter dying instantly. "I'm just really bummed. I really wanted to spend time with Vin today and mom is totally going overboard–I mean listening to _Yuffie_ for god's sakes! Two year olds know better than to listen to _Yuffie_."

"She doesn't seem so bad," Roxas muttered not really paying attention as he held up two different bottles of cologne before picking the blue one, muttering to himself how much the smell drove Axel 'crazy'.

"She isn't," Ri hunched. "But she's got a bad habit of blowing things way out of proportion. First this thing with Cloud and Seph and now, my non-existent sexual love life."

"You need to get laid," Roxas agreed, finally closing his overly big suitcase and he looked up to see Ri glaring at him slightly amazed and shocked. He frowned at her. "What."

"Well look at you," she beamed, dancing over to him in a playful manner before pinching his cheeks. "You've gone and found yourself a sense of humor. That's so precious–did Axel teach you that?"

"Shut up," Roxas stated, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of her reach before heading for the exit of his room. He paused just before he walked out of the room, giving her a small back glance. "And I wasn't joking: you _do_ need to get laid."

With this he left and Ri rolled her eyes before smirking and turning to face the large mirror that hung on the far wall, striking a few silly poses before twirling in place to make an exit–only to pause when she saw Sora standing in the doorway with Riku and Kairi, the trio staring at the blond with amused expressions on their faces. She placed her hand on her hips and glared at them.

"What are you three gawking at," she demanded with an arched brow and Riku hunched slightly while Kairi giggled and Sora rolled his eyes, ushering his two best friends towards his room. "Come guys, they told me at the ward it's not polite to stare at them," he joked and Ri gasped in mock insult while Sora only made a face and stuck out his tongue before he disappeared from the doorway.

He'd only gotten a few steps before Ri peaked her head out of the room. "Hey Zo! Come back, I need to talk to you about something!"

Sora gave a soft whine as he spun around to face his sister. "But I wanna hang with Riku!"

"Hey, I'm hear too!" Kairi shouted, smacking Sora on the arm and pretending to look put out. Riku cut the girl an annoyed side glare that she ignored while Sora laughed sheepishly, turning his attention to her now. "I'm just teasing you Kai!"

"Oh sure you are," she laughed, smacking him in the arm again, and both Ri and Ku couldn't understand how Sora missed the flash of anger in her eyes even though he was looking directly at her.

Really–how naive can one sweet, lovable brunette be?

"I'll only keep him for a few seconds," Ri assured the pair as she wrapped her arm around Sora's neck and lead him into her own bedroom just as Roxas went back into his, pausing to greet everyone in the hall before shutting his door.

The pair watched the siblings go into the elder's room before the door shut behind Sora, leaving them alone and an eerie silence crept into the hallway. Kairi stared at the door Sora had gone through intently while Riku leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed, and staring intently at the floor, intent on ignoring the girl for as long as he had to.

Or at least, he tried.

"So how have you–"

"Save it Kairi," he snapped coldly, his aquamarine eyes burning a hole into her being. "And stop pretending that you give a damn about me or that we're such good friends."

There was a heavy silence between the pair, each glaring hatefully at the other, Kairi placing her hands behind her back and rocking to and fro in an almost calculating manner as she continued to glare at Riku while the aqua eyed youth placed his hands in his pockets, his cold, intense eyes trying to burn a whole through the girl's head , half hidden by his bangs as his head was down slightly.

"I've been trying to be nice about this," Kairi stated softly and Riku scuffed skeptically. "So intentionally causing a rift between Sora and me is your idea of being 'nice' about things?"

"When you're involved, it is," she snapped, pausing in her rocking to stand still, flicking a piece of hair behind her ear before she placed it behind her back. "Why did you have to ruin everything Riku?"

He arched one of his silver eyebrows but didn't say a word and Kairi continued.

"This–all of this–it's your fault," she continued softly, still glaring hatefully at him. "If you'd just been able to hold your liquor and not take advantage of my boyfriend."

Riku snorted at the ridiculous proclaim, glaring at Kairi as if she'd uttered the funniest thing he'd heard in a while. "Still going on about that nonsense Kai? I ruined everything? Who's the one in some delusional world of their own?"

"Shut up!" she snapped but he ignored her, all traces of humor melting from his face as he gave her such a withering look that it could have rivaled his brother's. "You're the one that's ruining everything Kairi, because you just can't except the fact that Sora's not interested in you."

"He is interested in me," she screamed hatefully, balling up her fist. "But you've gone and twisted up all his thoughts–tainted him–you're trying to corrupt Sora and steal him away from me and I'm not going to allow it Riku! I'll make you sorry! I'll make you wish you'd never met me!"

"Too late," he snapped.

She let out a strangled cry of anger before she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall just as Sora and Ri were rushing out of her room to see exactly what was going on. The brunette watched as Kairi stormed past him, tears of rage clinging to the corner of her eyes.

"Kairi?" the brunette questioned with worry etched on his features and the red head paused briefly to acknowledge her object of affection, the anger and hatred melting instantly at the sight of Sora giving her his undivided attention. "I–it's fine Sora, I gotta go anyway. I forgot I was suppose to be meeting with someone." she replied sheepishly and the brunette seemed to deflate a bit.

"But Kai, I wanted to spend time with you before...tonight."

Kairi couldn't help but internally squeal with happiness at how impossibly adorable Sora looked when he seemed put out, giving him an apologetic smile as she strolled over to him and flicked a piece of his bang out of his eyes, as the pair stared into one another's eyes.

Then without really thinking about it, Kairi stood on her tip toes and pecked Sora–on the cheek, the brunette's cheeks tinting slightly as his beautiful sapphire eyes widened slightly and Kairi had to place her hand over her mouth as she giggled at Sora's rather clueless look.

"Bye Sora, don't be a lazy bum," she sang cheerfully, giving him a little finger wave before feeling a lot better, she strolled down the hall, heading for the stairs, ignoring Ri's rather unreadable expression and Riku's not so concealed one of hatred.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

This case was odd, to say the least.

Leon had been just about everywhere humanly possible, looking for a small red-head girl but just couldn't seem to find the mysterious girl. He'd even asked around but the people that actually knew this Marluxia couldn't recall him ever having a sister.

"_I've seen a young girl around him,"_ one girl recalled as she served a customer a sundae. _"But she didn't have red hair–more like a very light blond. I don't recall her name–but I've seen her around lately, so I know she hasn't dyed it."_

Leon thought about her words and frowned as he continued his lonely way down the sidewalk, ignoring all the signs of life around him.

'_I can believe Yuffie getting information wrong–but Aerith said the girl had red hair too,' _he thought to himself. _'And they both claimed that girl said she was Marluxia's sister–not some close friend that might as well be.'_

His frown deepened and he completely stopped walking. This wasn't getting him anywhere and he sure as hell wasn't getting closer to interfering if Sephiroth was as bad as he believed him to be.

"I should just go to the hospital," he announced to himself softly, looking down intently at his hand as he clenched and unclenched it. "I can always ask a nurse or doctor about her–they're bound to have a sign in sheet or records of any family members that would visit him regularly."

"So is talking to yourself something you just started or is it something I just never noticed?"

Leon looked up abruptly to see Cloud standing–or really riding– next to him slowly on his motorcycle, the blond staring at Leon with a unreadable expression that the brunette returned.

"Thinking out loud is different than having a conversation with yourself kid," he announced sternly, his heart feeling a little lighter than it had in a while when Cloud gave a short lived smirk at being called his personal nickname for him before frowning lightly, looking directly at Leon's bruised shoulder.

"Aren't you–"

"Don't start," Leon stated firmly, sighing a little as he paused to round on Cloud, who too paused. "I'm fine. It's just about healed and it barely hurts anymore. Your mother put enough medicine on it that I could go a full week without worrying about it getting infected and what I'm doing now is more important."

Cloud half rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt before he placed the kick-stand on his motorcycle up, one foot on the ground now as it looked as though he was about to take off. "Get on."

Leon arched his brow. "Why."

"I'm coming with you," Cloud announced, his face becoming stern when Leon opened his mouth to protest. "My mom isn't going to make me sit through another round of questions because your skipping out on your 'bed rest'. So I'll make sure you get where ever it is, in one piece."

"You wouldn't want to go," Leon announced, beginning to walk away from the blond slowly and Cloud looked outraged before he began to creep behind him on his back, careful not to go too slow to topple it over but not to fast so that he wouldn't outrun the brunette. "Damn it Leon, will you stop being so stubborn and just get on?"

"You don't even know where I'm going and personally, I don't want you to know what I'm doing," the scarred man announced matter of factly, tossing Cloud a rather irritated look before facing back to the front, looking as though he might be ignoring the blond's presence.

"It doesn't matter where you're going," Cloud snapped. "And what the hell are you doing that you don't want me involved in? Are you still pissed about the other day?"

"Days," Leon corrected him. "And no–I understand how you feel. It's the other way around that has me curious, why you can't understand why I feel the way I do. Which is why I don't want you joining me Cloud: because you won't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

The blond glared at Leon but the serious young man simply ignored it and they continued down the block in silence before Leon adverted his eyes to glance at the blond's direction before focusing back to the front and frowning deeply. "You're still here."

"I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well get over that," Cloud snapped, his blue eyes flaring with anger. "And since you so pointedly made a reference to our stupid on going argument–which lets me know this has everything to do with your mission to prove my boyfriend is some murdering manic–"

"Attempted, the victim's just in a coma," Leon corrected, ignoring the look of loathing that would pass through Cloud's eyes because of his knack to put things bluntly while correcting him–it was something the blond had never liked, least of all when it had anything to do with someone he cherished.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm definitely coming now because I'm ready to get this out of the way once and for all," Cloud snapped, pausing on his bike again and thusly, making Leon pause. "I'm sick of fighting with you but it's obvious we're not going to see eye to eye on this until one of us is proven wrong. And I'll still be your friend when you are."

Leon let out a smug scuff of doubt.

"But for right now," Cloud sighed, his voice coming off weary and soft. "Just get on."

Leon stared at Cloud, deliberating over the situation and offer before glancing at the bike briefly then back at the blond before finally, he caved in and climbed on the back of the motorcycle.

"And for making me creep for ten minutes, you're paying the gas money for Fenrir," Cloud announced matter of factly and Leon rolled his eyes as he grabbed hold to the blonds waist, completely ignoring how he liked the sensation of being able to have Cloud so close to him as they sped onward, the wind whipping at their faces.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I can't believe you come here when we get the day off," Kairi giggled at Zexion, who simply glared hatefully at her as he leaned against the lab counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

The headmaster had cancelled school for the day–something about the professors having some kind of meeting of sorts–and Zexion had been able to get there earlier that morning to work on his 'project', thanks to the Deputy Headmaster who favored the young man's love for science and the arts.

"I don't have time to play this game with you," he snapped and she only nodded, though she still

looked sickeningly cheerful and innocent. "You're right, we don't have any more time to waist. Sora's due to go off on some romantic date with that cocky bastard tonight and I have to get to him before they have the chance to meet. So where is it?"

"Who are you calling an 'it'?" a cool voice asked angrily and they both spun around to see 'Riku' standing just a few feet away from them, glaring at them with cold aquamarine eyes. Kairi fought the urge to out right squeal as she clasped her hand together in front of her.

He looked exactly like the real 'Riku', sounded just like her ex-best friend, and so far, acted like him as well. But she had to make sure everything was right–that everything would go right.

"Sorry Ku," she replied sheepishly, placing her hands behind her back as she walked the short distance over to him and began to circle him, studying him closely. She caught him giving her a

side glare before he smirked rolling his eyes in annoyance. "What are you doing Kai?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, still studying him before finally stopping right in front of him, tilting her head to the side as they stared into each other's eyes.

She frowned a little. There was no emotion in his eyes–they were beautiful, she'd admit that–Riku's eyes had always been beautiful–but there was no depth, no emotions behind them. This was something Sora could notice, as she knew the brunette had a habit of looking into Riku's eyes but hopefully, it wouldn't be something he could point out until _after _the deed was done.

He frowned back at her, looking a little more than annoyed. "Kairi."

"What's your name," she asked suddenly, placing her hands on her hips. She had to be sure all of Riku's memories were there, as she'd asked. He glared at her. "You know my name Kai, what are you–"

"Humor me," she announced matter of factly. "This is important, so just answer, kay?"

He gave a long sigh and crosse his arms over his chest. "Riku London, son of Xenmas and Lucinda London, and I've only been your best friend since we were what? Two?"

"Do you have an older brother?"

"You know I have an older brother Kairi, now what is this about?" he snapped, sounding a little more than annoyed and she gave him a fake big sigh, whipping her brow and making Zexion, who had been watching, roll his eyes.

"Good, you know who you are," she beamed before giving him a out of character smug look. "And do you know what you're suppose to do later tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Kai, I do. But I still don't get why–"

"Because you're my best friend and I promised I'd help you win Sora over and this is the only way cause we've run out of options," she practically sang and Riku only made a face and stormed off, toward the exit, muttering a "Whatever." before leaving.

She watched him a moment before she rounded on Zexion, frowning a bit. "He likes me."

"So he does," Zexion hunched, not really caring.

"But everyone–even Sora though he doesn't like to admit it– knows that Riku doesn't like me. Everyone knows we don't get along anymore," she insisted.

"He will be easier for you to control that way," he stated matter of factly, not honoring her with so much as a glance as he studied his nails in boredom.

"And why is he questioning what he's suppose to do," she snapped. "He can't have doubts or regrets–he's got to go through with this or the whole thing will– "

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Zexion snapped, but still didn't look up at her. "He's going to go through with your plan Kairi, don't worry about that."

"He'd better," she snapped, flicking a piece of her hair out of the way of her eyes before she too, stormed for the exit. "Or every living person on Destiny Island will know about your little romance with a certain music professor by this time tomorrow."

With this, she slammed the door shut on her way out and Zexion gave a low growl as he pushed himself off the counter–though he couldn't help but take a small comfort in knowing he would still get the last laugh of sorts once his little puppet was done with it's task.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_You know, I'm beginning to think I'm a bad influence on you Rox_."

"Hmm–what?" the blond muttered, studying the small bar of soap for a few moments before tossing that too, in his suitcase that he was still packing, balancing the phone between his right shoulder and ear.

"_Lying to your mother_–"

"Aunt."

"_Shut up, this is adult speaking time_," the fiery red head jokingly said from the ear piece and Roxas rolled his eyes a little. "_The point is: you lied to her._"

"And if I'd told her the truth, then Aunt Annette would have never let me go with you alone."

"And why ever not," Axel pouted indignantly . "I'm a sexy beast with a heart of gold? What's not to like?"

"I never said she didn't like you," Roxas pointed out as he folded a pair of boxers shorts and sat them on their side of the suitcase. "I just said she'd never let me go on a cruise alone with a guy she knows I like and who ironically is the self proclaimed 'Sexy Beast' is all."

"_Fair enough_," Axel stated in a nonchalant way and Roxas was almost positive the red head hunched when he said that, making the dirty blond roll his eyes a little while slipping in a few belts and another blazer before finally, shutting his suitcase for good.

"_So what did you tell her anyway_," Axel yawned and Roxas rolled his eyes a little again. "I told her that my best friend–"

"_I thought** I **was your best friend!_" Axel shouted loud enough to make Roxas pull his ear away from the receiver. "You're not my best friend Axel, you're more than that!"

There was a moment a silence before the red head gave a quiet "_Oh..._"

Roxas gave out an exaggerated sigh and plopped down on the bed. "Can I finish now?"

"_Sure, knock yourself out_," Axel responded sarcastically and Roxas glared at him over the phone.

"I told her that Hanger–my best friend I told you about from Twilight Town?– was sending me a ticket. Then I explained how we had been planning to go since last year and that I promised I would and that I really wanted to see my friends again and well...she just kinda caved in I guess."

"_But didn't you say you told Ri about this? What if she squeals? Or better yet, blackmails you and forces you take sexy pictures that she'll show to me if you don't?" _Axel questioned innocently.

"For the last time Axel, I'm **not **posing in any pictures naked for you," Roxas laughed and he heard a soft sigh of discontent. "And Ri won't tell: she's Ri. Everyone's cousin isn't like Kairi Ax."

"_Stop making fun of my corrupted ways of thinking...it's how I stay so sexy. And it's how I'm able to bend you over the corner of my bed and use my tongue to–"_

"You know Ax," Roxas cut in, laughing softly. "I think you really are a bad influence on me!"

There was a pause over the phone before Axel responded again. _"...Dirty babe...you see these shackles baby, I'm your slave..."_

"Oh, damn it," Roxas laughed, rolling his eyes and finally, clicking the cordless phone off–only to have it ring a moment later. He let it ring a few more times before he finally answered. "Yeees?"

"_You do understand that before this trip is over, I'm going to make you hit a higher octave than before–right Rox?" _Axel questioned in a seductive whisper and Roxas smirked. "There's only so many sounds I can make Ax."

"_Then we'll just have to make a new one, won't we?" _he retorted and Roxas couldn't help but blush a little at the mere thought what Axel was planning to do to him.

"_So I'll see you around seven?" _Axel questioned and Roxas frowned a little. "I thought we were meeting up at nine?"

"_We were–but there's nothing wrong with a two hour head start."_

And Roxas could only glare at the phone as he heard Axel laugh through it, knowing full well that the red head was winking at him through the phone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_I heard you and Riku talking on the phone last night."_

_A pause._

"_...We're leaving."_

"_Leaving?!"_

"_Shh...you're the only person who knows–I didn't want everyone to worry," Sora had told her only a few hours ago. She'd been confused and placed her hands on her hips. "Zo, why the hell are you–"_

"_I need time to be with Riku," he'd blurted out, blushing a little at his own outburst before he cleared his throat and scratched his head a little. "I need some time away from everything. I need time to be around Riku–and just Riku. I want things to go back to the way they were," he paused to take a single deep breath before glancing up at her, an innocent and almost shy smile on his features. _

"_Before everything got ruined and we moved–I want to find out if we can really be what we started to be before–"_

"_Kairi ruined everything, just call it like it is Zo!" she'd exclaimed and Sora looked at her guiltly then. "I know Ri but...she didn't mean it. She was only–"_

"_Sora, will you stop being so–" _she'd given up then and sighed and it mentally made her sigh as she thought about the moment now. Really, it was pointless to reason with Sora when his mind was made up and he'd chosen to forgiven someone.

"_Look, don't worry about her or anyone else Zo, I'll cover for you while your gone and you just spend all the time you need with Ku to sort out your feelings–though," she smiled brightly. "It really already sounds like your mind is made up. Sounds more like you already know how you feel about Ku, you just want to reinforce those feelings in an unchaotic atmosphere."_

_Sora had given his sister a warm smile in return. "I really don't care what the atmosphere is like–as long as I can be there with Ku."_

She thought over his last words as she leaned out of her window, staring out over the beautiful view of the island.

In a sickening romantic way, it was sweet: two lovers that never really had the proper chance at romance simply taking it, risking years of groundation and psychotic want-to-be girlfriends just to be together.

As long as they didn't try to poison themselves to be together, it was alright with her–she hadn't worked so hard to try and get them back together for nothing.

Though she couldn't help but get an odd–almost uncomfortable feeling about things regarding Riku and Sora. Certainly she wouldn't tell her baby brother–there was no way she would ruin his almost dream like happiness of being able to go out on an adventure with Riku–and honestly she knew if they were to get closer, it was probably better this way, what with no Kairi around to try and ruin them left and right.

But in a sense, that's what worried her: crazy, obsessed people just don't give up. They try harder. Yet despite her half assessed attempts at finding out what the red head might be up to–and it was only half assessed because Sora was a big boy and she had her own love life to now officially deal with–she hadn't discovered anything out of the ordinary.

Well...except...there was something–though she was seriously debating if she should even bring it up, given that the information had come from a less than believable source known as Yuffie, who had used said info to berate her about being an 'awful' sister.

She sighed deeply and pulled herself back into her room, closing her window. "A day without Vin when it was suppose to be a day full of Vin, is a suck filled day indeed," she muttered to herself, ignoring her inner voice that was mocking her rather love-sick sounding proclamation as she turned around to head down to the kitchen, only to yelp and jump when she saw Sephiroth _this_ close from her face, going so far as to bend down just so he'd be right_ there_.

He smirked a little but if faded instantly as he waited for her to calm down, the blond grabbing

her now pounding heart before she glared at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"I seem to recall you doing the same thing under less than desirable circumstances on my roof," he stated coldly before standing up straight, and smoothing his trench coat.

She only nodded, letting the issue go for the time being as she removed her hand from her chest to her hip. "So what's up with you today? Why are you here bothering me? I thought I was a waist of your time or so you constantly tell yourself to ignore the fact that you love me so much."

"Delusions of grandeur, I assure you," he sneered. "And you are usually, a pure waist of my presence however, you have earned your usefulness for a the time being with a bit of information I know you process."

She arched her eyebrow, smirking a little. "If you know I know it, then why don't you already know it?"

"It's only wise to play mind games when you're good at it Ri," he sighed, his eyes narrowing at her slightly. "I saw you speaking with the babbling imbecile that hot tempered friend of Cloud's brought with him when I was passing by on my way to more important matters. I thought nothing of the incident until after I'd gotten through with my little 'meeting' later that day in school. Therefore, I'd like to know if I am correct in assessing that little girl Kairi is the 'red-head' you spoke of and if so, what the conversation entailed."

Ri studied him a moment before sighing a little and walking over to her bed, plopping down on it as she pointed to a chair by her desk, gesturing for him to take a seat. "I'll stand," he announced coldly and she hunched, not really caring one way or the other.

"She had come over to check on the 'hot-head', who by the way, isn't nearly as hot tempered as long as it doesn't have to do with Cloud, probably shouldn't have told you that but oh well. Anyway, she brought up meeting this 'red-head' who just so happened to be the little sister of a guy you went out with."

He arched his brow. "Is that so?"

Her smirk widened as she nodded. "Yep. Seems you went out with this guy and it ended–rather nastily. Said he was in a long term coma and that was the only reason you weren't 'underneath the jail like you should be'–cause his sister and the police can't prove you were involved. Says this 'sister' warned them about you and told her to keep you away from Cloud. So naturally–I thought Yu was just over exaggerating because she's trying to put Leon and Cloud together–probably shouldn't have told you that either but you know: oh well."

"I see," he drawled in boredom. "And where is this elusive 'sister' of his now?"

She hunched. "She said she had to go meet up with someone. But I know Leon's been gone for a while and Cloud went to go find him, fearing the wrath of our love smothering mother."

Sephiroth's mako green eyes became slits. "I _see_."

Ri watched him a moment, feeling a little unsettled as he glared intently at nothing at all before he snapped out of it, to glare at her coldly and she fought to keep his gaze without flinching. (Acutally, it was quite a fun game she played with herself.)

"Let's go," he announced, already heading for her door and she looked at him baffled. "Me?"

"You know where this comatose boy is, I presume," he announced, heading out into the hallway with her following him there and closing the door to her room with a soft 'click'. "Well yeah but–"

"Then you will show me to his room," Sephiroth announced, leaving no room for argument as he started down the hallway, his boots making a soft thump agains the carpeted floor. "I will find out the true predicament of his state and whom this 'sister' truly is before I go onward with my course of action."

Ri looked interested. "What 'course of action'?"

He simply smirked and retreated from the room, leaving Ri to stare after him in confusion before she cautiously followed.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_I'm going to kiss you now," Sora giggled drunkenly as he cuddled up on Riku's chest, the silvery teen stroking the spiky brunette's hair lazily._

_Aqua eyes looked down at him amused. "You are not Sora. Now go to sleep."_

_He heard a pout as he felt fingers poke his sides roughly and Sora buried his face in his chest. "I am so! I can kiss you if I wanna kiss you! And I wanna!" he pouted._

_Riku laughed. "Sora–why would you want to kiss me you idiot?"_

_The naive boy smiled happily. "Cause I like you Ku!"_

_Riku rolled his eyes and Sora pouted again. "I doooo!"_

"_I know dummy, we're best friends," Riku laughed and Sora shook his head, nuzzling his face to his neck. "No Riku–I like you cause I think you're cute."_

_And he giggled. Which made Riku laugh harder. "Sora–your so stupid!"_

"_I know!" the brunette laughed before leaning up and pecking Riku on the lips, halting everything. And soon a small peck became a full blown kiss._

_And kissing lead to moaning–touching. And touching led to clothes being ripped apart and thrown onto the floor in a flurry of passion. And passion became the embodiment of their feelings. _

"_Riku," Sora mewed, his arms fastening around the older teens neck as Riku thrust downward, the younger's legs wrapping around his waste and pulling him downward. _

"_Riku..."_

"...Riku?!"

"Huh?" the aquamarine eyed boy replied with a start, sitting up on the bed–and knocking Sora, who was laying his head in his lap, onto the ground, the brunette giving a rather embarrassing high pitched squeak as he crashed to the ground.

"Sorry Zo," Riku laughed as he got to one knee to help Sora get up, the latter taking his hand before both paused, just looking at one another and enjoying the sensation of having skin to skin contact. Though it didn't stop Sora from frowning and staring at Riku questionably.

"What were you thinking about Ku?"

"Uh...nothing." Riku smirked, the last of his memories ever present in his mind.

Sora stared at him a moment longer, unconvinced but decided not to push the issue as he got comfortable against Riku's body, laying his head on his shoulder. Riku decided otherwise and instead, sat down indian style on the ground, where Sora could lay his head in his lap again.

"So what do you think we're going to do on our 'vacation' Ku?" Sora pondered softly and Riku hunched softly as he began to stroke Sora's hair absently. "Doesn't matter," he insisted. "We'll be together Zo."

The younger of the pair nodded, turning his face to look up Riku. "But we'll always be together Ku–it doesn't matter where we go." At that moment, Riku began to laugh and Sora frowned at him, looking rather put out. "Why is that so funny Ku?"

"Because I have to go Zo–I still haven't packed for tonight," Ku announced though he made no moves to actually get up. "I haven't packed that much either," Sora admitted with a sheepish smile. "I know what I'm taking, I just haven't put it in my backpack yet."

"All I need is underwear," Riku insisted before casting a almost leering look at Sora before smirking and adding. "Actually–"

"Shut up Ku," Sora laughed, punching him in the shoulder and sitting, trying to climb to his feet. This ended when Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down into his lap, holding Sora protectively around the waist as he held him close.

"You know Zo," he began in a seductive tone. "We don't really have to go anywhere–we could just stay here. Together. Doing stuff."

There was silence for a moment before both looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"And miss out on an adventure?" Sora replied.

"And being alone," Riku added.

"And together,"Sora retorted.

"Without Kairi," Riku announced, almost dreamily and Sora frowned up at him, making him hunch. "What?"

"You know...now that I think about it...do you think Kairi will get really upset if we leave without her?" Sora announced and Riku wanted to bang his head into the floor, already seeing where the brunette was going.

"Who car–I mean come on Zo," he began, stopping in his original statement because the brunette glared again. "The entire point of going on this trip is so we can be together alone Zo. Kairi might get upset..." _'Understatement' _he thought to himself as he continued. "...but with Selphie and Namine and whomever else here, she won't miss us that much. And besides,"

He flipped the boy over him and pinned the brunette down beneath him, making him squeal in a rather unflattering way before his face hovered over his own. "There's no backing out Zo."

Sora looked at him put out. "Riku–how could you even think I would ever back out of this? You know I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you."

That hushed the silvery blond for a moment, a relief washing over him before without a moment's hesitation, he leaned in and began to kiss the brunette, the younger boy moaning softly as he spoke into Riku's lips. "Ku..."

"Don't worry Zo," he whispered softly, breaking the kiss but keeping his lips close the brunette's. "I'll wait on you."

There was a moments pause between the pair before Sora reached up and pecked Riku on the lips, both oblivious to a pair of eyes spying on them from Sora's window...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

I can not believe you told that woman that!" Ri laughed in hysterics, whipping the tears from her eyes as the pair paused just outside a hospital wing door. It was late in the evening now and the pair had been in the lobby for the past hour, the blond trying to ensure that her older companion didn't get arrested.

Sephiroth simply looked down at her. "Why you find humor in such things, I will never understand."

"She practically hid under her desk and screamed for the police!" she laughed and Sephiroth rolled his eyes and jerked the door open. "Don't follow me. I'll return in a moment."

And with that, he disappeared behind the door, letting it swing shut with a loud thud just as she stood upright and froze at the sound of footsteps, listening for a moment as she realized that there a pair of footfalls fading while another set, two by the sound of it, approached. She tried to look calm, hoping that it wasn't the fearful nurse coming to check on anyone, as she would instantly recognize her face.

She hid her gasp of surprise when she realized that it was actually her brother Cloud and Leon, who seemed engrossed in a conversation the pair were having.

"...can not believe we had to say in that waiting room for three damn hours," Cloud snapped angrily while Leon grunted. "I warned you before kid, this patient is under special care. They have to screen everyone who," he paused for a moment as he looked up. "Isn't that your sister?"

"Huh?" Cloud replied with a confused frown before looking up himself, the pair pausing while Ri gave them a sheepish wave.

"Ri?" Cloud announced, confusion evident on his features as he and his brunette companion come a stop in front of her and she pretended to be upset. "Cloud! What are you doing here...with Leon," she paused to look at the stormy eyed man. "Without Sephiroth. And his sword."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Proving to him that my boyfriend isn't a homicidal murderer." Leon snorted and Ri arched her brow. "...You couldn't try to prove that his hair was silver? Or that his eyes were emerald?"

Cloud glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, laughing sheepishly before looking at Cloud almost sympathetically. "But you're denial and 'stand by my man' attitude is admirable."

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed a little. "Well we better get going, we have something to check on," Cloud announced, walking past Riku toward the door and she instantly blocked his path, making him gasp in surprise for a moment before glaring. "Move Ri."

"But…you can't," she shouted, overly loud and Cloud and Leon both winced before Cloud glared at her again. "Why not?"

"Because…" she paused for a moment, not hiding the fact that she was trying to think up a reason before Cloud rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way, with Leon following closely in toe, the blond following after them in a vain attempt to stop them.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was already in Marluxia's room, overseeing the clip board of his guest and smirking softly when he read one of the latest names. "She wasn't even smart enough to change it." With a grunt of disapproval, he set the clip board back in it's small holder before walking over to the side of the bed, peering down at the slumbering pink haired man in the bed.

"…I remember you…you were in a small article…and you're my brother's friend's companion… that blond haired girl," Sephiroth muttered softly, frowning a little at him before his ears perked up at the sound of quickly approaching footfalls, making him stand straight and tall.

A moment later, Sephiroth spun around, his hair fluttering through the air, making his appearance seem etheral as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling it out in preparation from whomever came in.

The door opened and the pair entering paused, the brunette immediately standing between his blond companion and the platinum beauty watching them with sharp eyes.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth, then the pink haired boy occupying the bed, before his eyes lowered to the sword Sephiroth was holding before his eyes met with Mako green.

"What are you doing here," Cloud cautiously though Leon didn't seem at all surprised by the sadistic teen's presence.

Sephiroth stared between the two, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I could ask you the same thing Strife. Why are you here with that little mongrel of yours?"

"We're here to check up on that guy," Cloud snapped, pointing at the pink haired boy lying in the bed. "Now why are you here Sephiroth—and why is my sister with you?"

"As a cover?" Leon frowned and as Ri entered the room, she decided to pretend she wasn't there.

"Why I am here is none of your affair Strife," Sephiroth stated matter of factly, completely ignoring Leon. "And why do you feel the need to check up on 'that' guy?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but Leon beat him to it. "To ensure that you don't finish the job that you started."

There was a pause in the room and Sephiroth's eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at Leon, acknowledging him for the first time. "I see. And how it you seem to know of my presence here today?"

"We didn't," Cloud admitted, glaring at Sephiroth with anger that was surprising Ri—as she didn't understand or know why he was justly so. "We didn't expect you to be here."

"He didn't expect you to be here," Leon correct him, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Sephiroth in an accusing manner. The silvery blond stared from Cloud to Leon, not speaking a word before an amused chuckle fell from his lips and he put his sword away, sweeping his hand through is hair and over his shoulder with a flourish before he began for the exit.

Cloud spun around, glaring after him. "Where the hell are you going? You haven't answered—"

"I have nothing more to say to you Strife," Sephiroth replied coldly, cutting the blond off as he disappeared around the corner. Leon shook his head while Cloud stared at the place he had been, outraged, before he started for the door as quickly as possible, Leon's stormy eyes following him a moment before he took a step forward to go after him—and Ri stepped completely in his way to stop him. He glared at her but said nothing.

"You're as bad as Yuffie," she accused finally, glaring hard at Leon with a frown of disapproval and he hmphed a small chuckle of laughter. "You don't understand."

"That you're hoping to find something against Seph so that you can justifiably break him and my bro apart and have Cloud all to yourself?" she guessed, sounding as if the thought was random before smirking in triumph. "Oh yeah…I have you pegged."

"If that's what you believe, then you're not giving me enough credit," Leon snapped. "This has nothing to do with me Rikku. I just don't want to see him hurt—by anyone."

"Are you sure?" she questioned unconvinced.

"That I don't want to see Cloud hurt?" he snapped sarcastically.

"That this has nothing to do with you and your feelings, Leo Cub," she corrected him and the two said nothing more, staring at one another before he side stepped her and stormed past.

"It's getting late," he muttered coldly and Ri watched as he walked out into the hall, not so much as looking back as she peeked her head out the doorway to watch him go. She closed her eyes and sighed deep and departed herself, deciding that a nice cup of cocoa and a seat on her roof was exactly what she needed.

Why did her brother's always have to be involved with complicated people?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Riku looked at himself in the mirror, his long silvery bangs shielding his aquamarine eyes from the world while the rest of his hair was gathered around face, haloing it. He smirked a little and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

In less than a half an hour, he would be on his way with Sora—his Sora—to…well…who the hell cared? He would be alone with Sora and there would be no Kairi to botch anything up for the two of them.

He swept a few of his bangs out of his face then jumped when his bedroom door slammed opened. He watched his elder brother storm into his room and without warning, stab through his pillow with his sword, a low growl escaping his lips as his cold Mako green eyes seemed to focus hard on the pillow in question, glaring at it as if it had personally done something to him.

Riku didn't flitch. He simply tilted his head to the side and asked in a calm tone: "Have a bad day?"  
"Damn Strife!" Sephiroth snapped, stabbing the pillow again, a feathers lifting violently into the air before they floated gently down around him, a few landing in his silvery hair. "Damn her!"

Riku frowned in confusion. "Why are you mad at Cloud and who is 'her'?"

"Neither is any of your affair," Sephiroth snapped coldly, glaring at Riku and acknowledging him for the first time since his arrival. Riku arched his brow. "You're in my room, destroy my pillows but it's none of my business."

"That's right," Sephiroth sneered, a flash of anger and malice flashing over his eyes before Riku spun around, no longer willing to try his elder brother's patients.

He simply stood in front of the mirror, staring not at himself, but at his brother, who was still glaring at the back of his head with a cold yet now emotionless expression before he went back to stabbing the younger of the London children's bed through with his sword.

Riku inwardly sighed and patiently waited for Sephiroth to calm down—his mind wondering on what he and Sora would actually do first once they left the island to why because of his departure, he didn't really care that Sephiroth was destroying his bed.

It was another ten minutes before he saw Sephiroth finally put his sword away, unfastening it from his body and laying it gently on the ground before Sephiroth leaned back against Riku's bedroom wall, his face now shielded from his view by his long, beautiful hair.

Riku took a small breath before he took a few steps forward, waving away a few feathers that fluttered in front of his face before he got as close as he thought that would safe to his brother and leaned down a little, trying to look in Sephiroth's face.

"Seph?"

"…an idiot."

Riku frowned confused but said nothing.  
"Strife. He's an idiot and fool. And I hate him." Sephiroth muttered softly, coldly.

Riku rolled his eyes a little and shook his head. "You don't hate—"

"I hate him," Sephiroth repeated, cutting him off. "And everything he does to me."

Riku froze, mid sentence, now curious as to what Sephiroth was talking about.

It was another few moments before a mirthless chuckle fell from Sephiroth's lips, his Mako green eyes looking up at Riku now through is hair, cloudy now with madness and hurt. Riku took a reflexive timid step back.  
"Sephiroth…?"

"You would never understand," Sephiroth began abruptly, cutting his laugh short. "How it must feel to hate someone that you…care…for. To loath so many things about them and yet, want nothing more than to be near them."

Riku said nothing but sat down Indian style across from Sephiroth. "To restrain yourself while knowing you want release. To watch and wonder and want to be a part of them…yet know that you never can and will be." He smirked. "But she knows. And she uses that against me…against so many of us. And that is why I hate Cloud."

"…Because she used him against you?"

"Because I let her," Sephiroth corrected him as he snatched up his sword and started for the room. "And because Strife is too weak minded to see through her—he tells false truths of knowing me, yet when this is tested, he crumbles and faulters. And that is why I hate him more."

"…Because he didn't believe in you."

"No," Sephiroth corrected him again, opening the door slowly and turning back to look at Riku, making the boy gasp as he saw a sorrow filled smile on his elder brother's face—and the water in his eyes. "Because even still…I love him."

And with that, he was gone, a few wisp of his hair swaying gently through the hair as if waving at Riku before they disappeared out of the doorway. The younger of the pair stood there, staring at the spot where Sephiroth had once stood, blinking rapidly—not really sure what to make of what just happened.

Finally he shook his head slowly and began to turn around, still puzzled by his brother's words and what had actually just occurred—before he was ambushed and his world turned black, crumbling to the floor in a heap.

A certain red head smirked before she looked over her shoulder at his assailant and whispered: "Now let's go meet Sora at the Secret Spot." He simply nodded, casting a look back down at the Riku before stepping over him and following Kairi out of his window and down to the ground below.

Unbeknownst to neither of them, Sephiroth stood leaning by Riku's doorway, a smirk on his lips—and a nervous Aerith by his side. He'd run into the girl on his fast way home and decided to make her tag along, as he found that she was mostly responsible for what had transpired.

The sweet brunette turned to him though, perplexed. "How did you know she'd—"

"Was that her?" Sephiroth cut her off, not so much as staring at her but simply, ahead, at the wall. She nodded softly. "That's the girl that claimed to be that young man's sister."  
"As I thought," Sephiroth muttered softly and with this, he pivoted on his foot and started for his bedroom. Aerith peared her head back in Riku's room before following him in concern.

"Shouldn't he help him? Or stop whatever it is that you think she's doing?"

"No," Sephiroth muttered softly and Aerith stared at him, both pausing in the hallway in unison. "The situation is already being controlled—Riku will learn from his mistakes as will his lover.

She will be dealt with accordingly. You will do nothing."

"But I told Leon that you—!"

"And I could careless what you have told him," he snapped, starting to walk again.

"But…don't you want to tell Cloud what you've learned?" she asked softly and he paused.

"I already knew," he replied softly. "Strife is not a baby nor will I plead any case for something I have not done. If Strife is truly worth anything to me…then he will learn on his own in time. Or more importantly…" he started walking again, heading for the hallway stairs. "It won't matter."

Aerith watched him disappear out of sight and her head fell a little—though strangely, she understood. She wouldn't interfere any further than she had—but she certainly wouldn't allow Yuffie to do the same.

No, they'd done enough. This was now, as Sephiroth had said—or so she thought—up to Cloud now…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ri sat on top of her roof, her eyes wondering to the ground as she saw Riku and Kairi dodge across his grass and into the night, a puzzled look crossing over her features.

"I thought they didn't like each other," she muttered softly to herself.

"…Things are not always as they seem," a soft voice encouraged softly and she jumped with a start, nearly falling off the roof before a surprising strong yet delicate grip caught her by her wrist, then around her waist and stilled her. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting crimson

"…Things are not always as they seem," a soft voice encouraged softly and she jumped with a start, nearly falling off the roof before a surprising strong yet delicate grip caught her by her wrist, then around her waist and stilled her. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting crimson before a sigh of relief left her and she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Vin! You just scared the crap out of me!" she laughed and he looked at her perplexed as he stood her onto her feet upright. "…the crap?" She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind…what are you doing here?" "I saw that your mother's bedroom light was off…so I decided to come and see you," he admitted and she smirked warmly. "Ooooh sneaking over here to whisk me away into the night? Aren't you a bad one?"

"Whisk you away? Parish the thought," he replied seriously and Riku blinked. "I would not want any other reason to have your mother to keep us apart."

"Ah," Riku replied, nodding in understanding. "Though I kinda like the idea of being Star Crossed lov—hey! What did you mean before? About things not always being like the seem?"

Vincent studied her a moment, seemingly perplexed again but didn't mention why this was, instead answering her question. "You spoke of Kairi and Riku."

"And they don't like each other," she added.

"Yet alas, you should never trust things the way them seem. Not always," he muttered to her softly and Ri frowned.

"So what…they're secret lovers now? Or best friends again? Why act like they hate each other all the time then? I mean if they're secret lovers," she continued, placing her hand out as if to say, 'on the one hand'. "then pretending to hate each other would automatically make sense but if they're just best buds again, then that's stupid: it's not like Sora would be furious or anything, he wants them to be friends again and—"

Vincent cut her off with a firm yet gentle press of his finger to her lips before taking her by the arms and pulling her to him, making Ri pause in ah for a moment by his beauty in the moonlight. "Your worry and concern for others is great…but there should be a time when you are concerned with your own happiness," he spoke softly and Ri looked into his eyes for a moment before looking down at his chest instead, a light blush creeping to her cheeks as she felt his intense stare on her.

"Rikku," he whispered to her softly and the blush deepened—she adored the way he rolled the 'R' when he said her name..almost as if he had an accent. "Hey uh Vin, how did you know I was on the roof?"

"Your brother told me as he was leaving," he muttered softly, pulling her close, with the dirty blond resting her chin on his shoulder while he did the same on her head. "He appeared to be upset."

"He is," Ri sighed softly, loving the feel of being so close to him—and realizing which brother he had been speaking about. "He and Seph had a falling out earlier today at the hospital and Cloud feels like he's a dick."

"Such vulgar language," he replied and she knew he was frowning in disapproval. "His word, not mine," she replied in mild defense. "But he's been bummed ever since. Sephiroth—they always keep their windows open to one another—and Seph locked his shut so Cloud can't get in. He won't answer any calls or wouldn't even acknowledge Cloud when he was done screaming at him."

"It sounds like a vast misunderstanding," he replied and she nodded softly. "But those two are weird. They'll figure things out in the end. Otherwise, I'll need to buy a shield just to defend myself whenever Seph is around." Then she smirked a little. "Or…you could protect me."

She heard his almost nonexistent chuckle again and she looked up, eyes twinkling with mirth and humor as she gave him an overly cute look. "Be my human shield?"

"If you wish, I'll be whatever you like Rikku," he replied softly and she felt like she was going to melt, wanting to go into a burst of girlish giggles—before her breath caught in her throat when she realized his face was leaning in and his breath was tickling her lips, her heart beating in anticipation.

"Vincent," Ri breathed softly as he dipped his face down, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss

that made sparks fly up her spine before too soon, they were gone, only to leave her moaning in protest and wanting more...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sora shifted his backpack on his shoulder, looking around the opening of the cave–their secret spot–a little confused. Riku said that he would meet Sora at the opening...and Riku was never late for anything, especially when things where his idea and he really wanted to do them. But then again, Riku could have simply gone inside to wait on him–it was a rather chilly night and Riku was never fond of the cold.

"Ku?" Sora called out, already making his way inside, shifting the pack off his shoulder completely and gently setting it down at the opening, his bright sapphire eyes searching out the darkness for a certain taller platium haired beauty–or at least, an outline of him.

Unbeknowest to him, Kairi and "Riku's" ears perked up as they heard the sweet sound of Sora's voice. The blond made a move to take a step forward but Kairi stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Remember Ku...this is Sora's first time. He's going to be a little resistant at first but then isn't he always?" she whispered softly with a false giggle. "But when you two are done, he'll be just fine. Just don't back down or–"

"Kai, don't worry," the replica whispered back with a confident smirk. "I know exactly how to handle Sora–I know what needs to be done." And with a wink and a rather suspicious smirk her way, he slipped into the shadows of the cave, leaving the red haired girl to stare at the spot where he once stood for a moment before she moved herself into a safe spot to watch, making sure that everything went as planned.

Sora paused when he heard the sound of movement and looked up in that particular direction. "Ku? Riku? Are you in here?" A playful smile crossed over his lips as he arched his brow. "Come on Ku! Quite playing around! We're suppose to set sail in a half an hour!"

Kairi's eyes, which had been closed as she'd been in a deep thought for a moment, snapped open with a start, as she glared at Sora. That's why they were meeting here? Because Riku was suppose to be taking her Sora away from her? "That sneaky little..." she began to mumble under her breath as she continued to watch Sora look around for his companion.

Riku took a few steps forward into the moonlight that filtered into the cave, leaning one shoulder on the nearby rock formation that made up the wall, a half smirk on his face. "Zo..." he whispered out to him softly, a touch of seduction on his lips.

Sora spun completely around, a little startled, before beaming at the platium blond. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist in an embrace before blushing a little, moved back, placing a hand behind his head and laughing sheepishly. "Sorry Ku...just happy to see you. I was beginning to think you might have changed her mind." He paused for a moment then laughed. "Okay, not really–but I was worried when I couldn't find you."

Riku put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry Zo. I always keep my word–you know that."

Sora nodded softly. "Are we ready to go Ku?" He took his hand away from Sora's shoulder and took a few steps back, taking the younger boy by the hands and pulling him forward, laughing. "Hold on Zo! I have something I'd like to show you before we leave."

Sora blinked, tilting his head a little as he willingly followed. He would have thought Riku would have beaten him out of the cave to get out off the island, he had been so excited and ready to leave that he'd hyped Sora up to feel the same. Though he was interested in whatever this was Riku wanted to show him, considering they'd explored every inch of this cave together and there wasn't much left to see.

Riku lead him deep enough into the cave where the visibility of the moonlight had weakened. Riku turned around and slid his hands on either sides of Sora's waist, leaning in and giving Sora very little time to prepare himself before he pressed his lips against the younger brunette's, gently yet insistanctly.

Sora's eyes fluttered for a moment before they came to close, the words of protest leaving him with the gentle brush of the wind that was trapped inside the cave, returning the act with passion, his hands resting on Riku's shoulders before after a long moment, he pulled away, laughing sheepishly and breathing hard, as he'd lost all of his breath, his lips now cherry red and bruised.

Riku's bright aquamarine eyes stared at Sora intently. "What's so funny?"

Sora blinked at Riku for a moment, a little startled by the seemingly harmless comment but grinned again. "Ran out of breath," then before he could stop himself, he added. "You always seem to take my breath away when you do that."

Riku smirked mischievously , taking Sora's face in his hands and cupping his cheeks forward, moved in to kiss him once more. "So lame..." he whispered with humor before their lips again, his tongue flickering out and teasing Sora's bottom lip to beg for entrance, which the brunnet allowed him with a small whimper of pleasure.

It a was a few moments later and Sora moved to pull his face away from him but the platium blond refused his request, deepening the kiss further and holding his face in place so that the brunette couldn't move away from him.

"Ku..." Sora muttered–or at least tried to–as he tried to cox the older teen to let him go so he could catch his breath.

This time, Riku began to laugh, not letting his face go but letting his kiss faulter to a hault, as he moved it away from a few inches, head down."Yesss?"

Sora breathed heavier than he had before, trying to catch his air before looking at Riku a little annoyed. "Ri–Ku," he began, still breathing heavily. "W-why'd you do that! And it's not funny!"

Riku sighed. "Sorry Zo, I...I just like the feel of your lips on mine." Then he smirked playfully at the brunette. "That...and I wanted to see how long you could hold your breath."

Sora continued to glare at him before pretending to look put out, his bottom lip poking out a little. "Ass."

"And you know you love my ass the way it is," Ku winked and Sora couldn't help but laugh a little, though an uneasy feeling was starting to settle over him. There seemed to be...something about Riku that was unsettling but he couldn't put his finger on it. "...So are you ready to go yet Ku? It's getting late and you said you wanted to catch the ocean before low tide."

Riku cocked his head a little to the left and frowned at him. "What's wrong Zo? You don't want to be here with me?"

Sora stared at Riku a little startled again–and feeling far more uneasy than he had. "Ku, you know better than that! I just...well I'm excited about going now and it just being the two of us–we'll have so much fun and so many adventures and I just want to get started is all."

"I know Zo but...there's something I want to tell you," Riku insisted, with an air of that of a younger child holding a secret–which almost make Sora take a step back, given that Riku was always one to act so mature–for more than his age even.

"Uh Ku..." Sora began softly, gently trying to pull his face away from him, his heart beating a little faster as he realized the platinum blond was still refusing to let it go.

Riku glared at Sora with an emotionless expression, his eyes slightly cooler than they had been a moment ago. "What's wrong Zo? Don't tell me you're afraid of me now."

"Ku...You're acting...I mean...can you let go of my face?" Sora stammered, trying now to take a step back but failing as his lower portion moved but not his top due to Riku's grip on his face.

Riku shifted his grip from Sora's face to his hips then, pulling him closer to him. "I just want to be near you Sora," he stated in usual cool demeanor. " I love the way you feel under my hands."

"A-and I like being near you too Ku b-but we need to go a-and–"

Riku silenced his words by kissing him once again, pulling the brunette flush against him and Sora struggled this time, trying to pull himself away from him, turning his face away from Riku so that the elder teen couldn't kiss him, his sapphire eyes startled and alert. "Riku! Stop! What's wrong with you?!"

Instead of answering, Riku began to nibble on the right lobe of the brunette's ear before trailing his feather like kisses toward his neck. "Riku!" Sora shouted, a small flare of anger entering his chest. "I'm not playing around anymore! Cut it out!" With that, the brunette gathered his strength and pushed the elder teen away from him, backing off as far as he could before stumbling over some jagged rocks that stuck out of the ground and made him fall backward on his butt with a thump and hiss of pain.

Meanwhile, Kairi continued to watch the second to final step of her plans nervously though she couldn't help but feel a pang of satisfaction: Zexion had made the replica exactly as she had asked. He acted–for the most part– exactly like the Riku she and Sora knew and looked just like him–from his flawless silver hair to the emotions that entered his aquamarine eyes...which was a rather surprising feat, even she had to admit, given the circumstance of how he came into existence.

"On your back–well that certainly makes things easier Zo," the replica whispered seductively with a hint of sarcasm to the brunette as he slowly advanced toward him, a preditory glint in his eye. She watched as Sora's eyes darted around the floor, possibly looking for something to protect himself, before the brunette seemed to throw caution to the wind and take his chances, tried to run past the replica, only to have the imposter grab Sora forcefully by the arm and sling him back toward him and to the groung, quickly straddling the brunette and pinning him down beneath him, while Sora began to try to fight back, trying to kick and buck to get the replica off of him.

Kairi felt her breath quicken as Sora's angry words became a blur as they reached her ears while the replica simply taunted the brunette, laughing at his meek attempts to free himself.

Then time just seemed to stop when 'Riku' balled up his fist and snarled for Sora be still before he punched the smaller boy in the face, making Sora freeze instantly and Kairi's heart nearly stop, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agap.

He wasn't suppose to attack Sora–not like that anyway. She'd told him to hurt Sora and she'd meant that. But there was no way she could take the hit back or stop the replica now–then she'd ruin her own plan and she needed it be carried out completely.

She had to ensure that Sora would be her's and her's alone. Even if it meant causing Sora far more pain than she'd meant to...

"Are you ready to be a good boy now Zo?", 'Riku' teased, moving a strand of Sora's bang out of the boy's eyes in an almost loving fashion, ignoring the brunette's aching jaw and small winces of pain.

Kairi clutched her eyes shut and turned away from the scene, trying to wish herself into happier

thoughts. She didn't want to have to do this to him...but it was the only way.

The only way...

"The only way," she chanted in a soft whisper to herself as she tried to drown out the sounds of Sora's sobs and screams of agony. His screams for someone–anyone–to assistance him. "We'll be happy. We'll be together. No more Riku. The only way."

Holding the small boy in place with a hand on his neck, Riku almost tenderly caressed Sora's chest, making the smaller boy flinch under his touch as he slide his hand under the simple white shirt and began to gather it, yanking it upward to remove it.

"Riku—stop!" Sora shouted despite the aching that coursed through his mouth as he once again squirmed underneath him, trying to bring his legs up and somehow, kick the elder boy. "Please Ku...l-let's just go okay! We'll forget this ever happened and I won't say a word just stop!"

Riku smirked at him in a predatory fashion again, hunger evident in his aquamarine eyes. "I want you Sora," he stated coldly. "And you want me. Stop pretending you don't want this Zo. It's getting annoying." And with that, he pulled the hoody jacket off him with one hand just before he tore off his white shirt with the other, a small cast of moonlight falling over the younger boy's tanned chest and luminating the scene, making Riku catch his breath. "You're so beautiful Zo."

Sora turned his face away from Riku, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to control his breathing and calm himself down so he could do whatever was needed to get out of this situation. He wasn't sure what was going on with Riku but he knew what would happen if didn't get away from him—and the thought of Riku hurting him again was too much for him.

"Ku...Riku," Sora stated softly, trying to sound calm, understanding. "Riku...please. I-I don't want to do this. Not like this. Just stop...and we can go okay? We can still just get away from here. But please Ku...remember your promise. Y-you said you'd wait forever for me if you had to..."

Riku snorted softly and sneered at him slightly, his aquamarine eyes colder than usual. "Of course I said that Sora–I never thought it'd actually take you forever. And I've grown impatient with waiting."

The tips of his fingers brushed against his chest and made a gentle, almost tender trail to his stomach, then to the waist of his pants, wrapping around belt buckle as his other hand began to loosen the actual belt.

"No!" Sora shouted in fear, his sapphire blue eyes full of hurt, betrayal, and fear as he yanked at Riku's arms to get him to stop, only to have his hands pinned above his head by the elder teen with one hand while he continued his assault with the other, whipping the belt off of him and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder before he gave Sora a arch of his brow and playful smirk, lowering his head to the brunette's waist and beginning to unfasten his black and red baggy shorts with his teeth.

The younger teen struggled underneath him, twisting and turning his body every which way he could to get Riku to stop, kicking up his legs and screaming at the top of his lungs for Riku to let him go.

Riku bit him on the stomach enough to pull a surprised gasp and make him stop squirming enough for Riku to finish removing the smaller boy's shorts. With the boy laying in only his tennis shoes, Riku smirked in triumph. He played with the skin around the boys crotch, wet tongue, soft lips, and sharp teeth all played with the boys nerve endings on his stomach, hips, and thighs.

"R-Riku please," Sora whimpered pitifully as he tried half heartedly to squirm away, his mind in a turmoil of emotions as he pulled at his wrist to free them from the elder boy, trying to fold his legs together in an effort to close them. "Don't do this to me...don't hurt me again!"

"Shhhh..." Riku purred against Sora's stomach. "It'll hurt worse if you fight me. You have to relax." he whispered against the soft skin running his free hand between Sora's legs pulling them apart slowly and putting a knee between them. "If you calm down, I might not hurt you at all."

Sora simply sobbed in protest turning his face away from Riku while still hiding in the shadow, Kairi continued to watch the scene, fighting with herself not to run out on her plans and help him, still insisting to herself that after he was hurt, everything would be a lot better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**::Chibi Sora Walks Out::** The Author Has Decided, Because She Loves Me, To End This Part Right Here. Again, See Author's Notes at the End of the Chapter.** ::Sniffles and Walks Off::**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora came with a sob, digging his nails into Riku's arms so hard that he was drawing rivulets of blood.

He kissed Sora first on his forehead, then pecked him lovingly on the lips before pulling back, watching curiously as the brunette sobbed quietly, his once shimmering sapphire eyes dull as they trained the rocks that littered the cave floor.

Kairi took in a deep breath, fighting back her own tears. She had to have this done–now everything would be alright again. Now she could have Sora all to herself–and he would forget. He'd forget that this happened to him, his feelings for Riku–everything. It would only be him and her again, just the two of them.

As it should be...

"Sora," 'Riku' muttered softly, kissing away the brunette's tears, causing Sora's breath to hitch and catch in his throat as he clenched his eyes closed. 'Riku' frowned a little. "Sora–are you upset with me?"

"L-leave," the boy whimpered softly, as he tried in vain to curl into a fetial position with the boy still pinning him down. "J-just l-l-leave me a-alone Riku."

The platinum haired teen studied him further before giving a small, sad smile as his eyes drifted toward the darkness–and straight at Kairi, who gave a small hiss of surprise.

"Don't hate me Sora, it's what I was told I had to do."

Sora finally cut his eyes in the boy's direction. "W-what are you–"

"She made me do it," Riku whispered in sorrow, still glaring directly at Kairi, who's breath had caught in her throat. "And you're too trusting with your heart Sora–far too trusting. She'll break it–she'll destroy you if you keep letting her."

The brunette, despite his storm of emotions, stared at the platinum blond with worry–and a small gasp escaped his throat.

Riku's eyes. They were empty–emotionless. Glasslike, almost, like a doll. Why hadn't he realized it before? Those weren't Riku's eyes–this wasn't _his_ Riku.

"Just there...look up Zo," he called out the brunette softly, still staring far off into the far corners

of the cave draped in darkness. Sora slowly followed his gaze–and ocean blue locked on with dull sapphire eyes that widened as realization dawned with in them, forcing the ocean to break away and hide further within the shadows.

"A shadow," the replica announced with sorrow, seemingly hurt. "I'm nothing more than a mere shadow. Not real...not the **_real _**Riku..."

Sora felt his heart break as while Kairi felt her heart stop both wondering why someone they cared about–okay so Kairi knew that Riku–replica or otherwise–actually cared for her but still! He was ruining everything!

"T-that was Kai–" Sora whispered as if speaking to the wind before he fell limp beneath the

platinum haired replica, slipping into his own darkness. 'Riku' studied him a moment longer before finally getting off the boy and picking him up in arms, he stared at Sora in a loving fashion as Kairi stormed her way towards them, enraged.

This had ruined everything–there was no way she could let Sora wake up with his proper memories–he'd know everything–he'd figure it all out–he would hate her and she wouldn't be able to bare it...

"How could you Ku!" she snapped, slapping him hard in the face and making him reel backwards, his aquamarine eyes glaring at her with cold malice. "How could you tell Sora that!"

"Because that is what I was told to do," he whispered softly and she slapped him again. "I did **_not _**tell you–!"

"My **_creator _**told me to explain things to Zo," he cut her off with his soft, dead pan voice, his aquamarine eyes burning into hers as he rubbed his cheek. "You were not to get away with your deeds–if he was to be betrayed, he was sure to have the last laugh."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat, even though she was enraged. She had, yes, been planning on betraying Zexion and telling the headmaster everything anyway but she never would have thought he would have the audacity to burn her first!

The replica turned on his heel and started for the cave entrance and Kairi glared after him, angry tears clinging to the side of her eyes. "Where are you going?!"

The replica didn't say a word as he continued to watch, fading into the distance and finally, seeming to disappear into the moonlight. Kairi stood there for a moment, glaring after him as warm tears streamed down her face before she finally looked down at Sora, panic taking over.

She had to find Namine and get her to complete her plan. And she had to do it before Sora woke up. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_::Sneezes:: I really hope you guys liked the chapter. Well I'm sure most of you are ready to hit something after reading all of that but...you know. Drama before happiness. Or will there be happiness::Laughs manically...before sneezing::  
Another terrible cliff hanger but I decided to cut out the part with Namine' and save it for the next chapter...just to keep in you in suspense.  
As for the rape seen and the fact that it wasn't detailed...honestly, I couldn't go through with it for two reasons:  
1. I've decided to post it up at the other site this story is one.  
2. I honestly had a hard time writing that scene because I really do love Riku and Sora.  
Sad, but true.  
I will try to update again as soon as possible (aka, when I get over my cold) but for now, I really hope you enjoy the story.  
As always, take a plushie, thank you so much for reading and please please **please** have a great Holiday!! _

::Huggles...then sneezes and hugs Sora plushie:: I'm so sorry Zoey...::sobs with the plushie and avoids Riku at all cost...::

Happy Reading!

Kamirine


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo: Setting the Gears in

**Author's Notes:**

_Wow. It's been a while. I know a lot of you thought I wasn't going to continue this story but that couldn't be farther from the truth. I have ever intention to finish (I actually already have the rest mapped out) it's just that I have to find the time (with everything going on around my crazy life) to actually do so. I did however, have no intentions of making you guys wait so long and for that, I am truely and deeply sorry. Other than do some serious updating, there is nothing I can think of that would remotely make this up to you guys._

_But alas, more of my apologizing and such later: I hope you enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Setting the Gears in Motion…_

Cloud sat in his window, simply staring across the way to the darkened room across the way, touching the cross around his neck absently.

Sephiroth wasn't home. He wouldn't answer is cell phone. And he'd already closed his window–a tell tale sign that he was no longer in the mood to deal with the dirty blond.

"Why's he angry at me," Cloud muttered bitterly. "He's the ass that attacked–"

_**Lair. And you know you don't believe that. You know him better than that–stop being stupid.**_

Cloud frowned and buried his face further into his knees.

_**He may be a lot of things Cloud...but you know him better than everyone else. You know he would never do what they've said he's done–and even if he had, it would have never been for the reasons that were said. **_

_**Now he's angry at you and you know it's justified–why jump to conclusions and you don't know the entire story?**_

'How can I know his side when he won't even talk to me?' Cloud snapped back to himself bitterly. 'He won't tell me what happened–he's hiding something.'

_**Or he's got nothing to hide and refuses to defend himself when he shouldn't have to. Ever think of that? Or are you too busy being stubborn? Because...you know...you're very stubborn.**_

"Shut up," Cloud muttered to himself, giving a angry loud sigh as he swung his legs out the window, preparing to jump down. Stupid inner voice–being reasonable.

His ocean blue eyes swept over the darkened room one time before taking a deep breath, he jumped down from his own and landed on Riku's window sill. If Sephiroth was being difficult, he'd just go through Ku's room and get an entrance to the older London teen's room that way.

Then he'd wait, try not to get stabbed, duke it out, and hopefully have wild passionate make up–

"I've been around Reno too long," Cloud smirked softly before grabbing hold of Riku's upper sill and swing his body through the opening and through into the Ku's room, landing close to his bed.

He began to make his way for the door before casting his eyes to the floor and running over to Riku's side.

The younger platinum blond muttered and grunted in anger before sitting up, rubbing his head, Cloud helping him at least to his knees. "Ku...why are you on–"

"The floor?" he snapped , though he looked thoroughly confused and paused for a moment, holding his head and keeping his eyes closed before he mutter. "I attacked myself with red hair."

Cloud stared at him blankly before raising an eyebrow. "...What."

"Myself," Riku muttered again softly. "I attacked myself...and then I saw red hair..."

Cloud slowly nodded his head, clearly looking at the younger teen as though he didn't believe him–or at least still thought he was dazed. "Well how about we get you off the floor and into bed. You need to rest. Or...something."

Riku took one look at said face and shook his head. "I know what I'm saying Cloud. There was some guy that looked exactly like me and someone was with him with red hair. I don't know how they got in–"

"You keep your window open," Cloud retorted mattered of factly.

"– or what they wanted but..." Riku continued, ignoring Cloud's retort and shaking his head, looked up at his alarm clock before his eyes widened slightly. "We were suppose to leave two hours ago! Zo is going to kill me!"

"Whoa, hold on a second," Cloud demanded, grabbing Riku's shoulder when the latter turned around to head out of the room. "Where the hell were you two suppose to be going?"

Riku glared at Cloud annoyed, realizing his mistake. "Look, I don't have time to explain--"

"Make time!" Cloud snapped, still glaring at Riku and the platinum blond yanks away from him. "Look, I'll let Sora tell you everything but right now, I have to go find him. He probably thinks I stood him up and left the Spot!"

Cloud glared at Riku but said nothing further. He didn't like where this was going but decided to leave the matter alone--for now. He had other business to attend to anyway.

"…Where's Sephiroth."

Riku arched his brow slightly before turning away from Cloud. "Why."

"What do you mean why?" Cloud snapped.

"He told me what happened today--what you did and said," Riku announced in a emotionless manner, his eyes narrowing slightly as he gave Cloud a side glare.

"That's why I need to find him," Cloud muttered absently touching the cross that hung around his neck absently. "We need to clear things up."

Riku was silent a moment longer before sighing and pointing back out his window. "He told me to tell you--"

'That ass knew I'd come looking,' Cloud thought for a moment, annoyed--and relieved that Sephiroth even wanted to speak with him.

"--where he gave you the necklace," Riku finished, already heading out of his room. Cloud wasted no time, already jogging over to the window and tossing his legs over the ledge, preparing to jump down into the bushes below.

* * *

Roxas felt his ear twitch slightly as warm breath blew into it, a silky wet something lapping at his lobe.

"Axel, we haven't even gotten on the cruise ship yet," he grumbled, his face flushing red as the pair began to board the vessel, Axel holding his only bag--and a rather small one--over his shoulder, his other long arm wrapped around Roxas middle and holding the latter close to him as he playfully nipped and sucked on the smaller boy's ear, ignoring a few spectators.

"So," the red head purred seductively before nipping his neck and making Roxas jump slightly and causing more people to stare.

"Stop molesting me in public," Roxas growled under his breath, his face completely flushed now and Axel simply replied but licking the side of his face and laughing when Roxas looked down at his suitcase that he was carrying with both hands in front of him, his face nearly radiating with embarrassment.

"Lighten up Rox! This is a va-caaa-tion. Loosen up a bit!" Axel insisted, finally calming down from his laughter.

The blond muttered under his breath softly, not making eye contact with anyone as they continued to walk up the ramp, his embarrassment going down but his face still a light shade of rose on his cheeks.

They were silent as they boarded onto the deck, Roxas immediately leaning over the side and up into the starry sky, Axel leaning over the rail right next to him and following suit. "And Kairi just gave up the tickets?" Roxas muttered finally and Axel hunched.

"She's probably up to something but meh, I don't care. As long as the boat doesn't go sinking to the bottom of the ocean before we can get to Notre Dame, I don't care."

"What's the matter? The 'Sexy Beast' can't swim?" Roxas teased, smirking and Axel grabbed him around the neck and pulled him close. "Meh, fire and water don't mix…but of course…if you wanted to skinny dip. . ."

". . .Shut up Axel."

* * *

Warm tears clung to the corners of her eyes as she tried to drag the brunette as swiftly as she could across the backs of lawns, staying as close the shadows as possible and as silent as she could, praying that no one would notice before she could get him to their destination.

'I don't believe it,' her mind screamed, repeating the sentence for the millionth time since 'Riku' had departed. 'The replica…and Sora…he told him…and he'll hate me…'

"What am I going to do," Kairi whimpered softly, her wide eyes darting to Sora quickly as she continued on her way. "H-he ruined everything! Sora can't wake up now…he'll know…he'll tell…he'll hate me…we'll _never_ be together!"

Kairi tried to keep her breathing calm but the panic was rising quickly to make a lump in her throat and she was sure her heart was skipping several beats.

_**"You were not to get away with your deeds–if he was to be betrayed, he was sure to have the last laugh."**_

'How did he know?!' her mind screamed, making her whimper again softly in an absent fashion before she let out a small yelp, looking down to realize Sora had snagged a tattered piece of his shorts on something sticking out of the ground.

"I've got to hurry," Kairi snapped at herself in fear, jerking at the offending clothing as hard as she could to get it free before grabbing Sora by the arms again and dragging with new vigor. She crossed a few more backyards, pausing and holding her breath when a light came on in Tidus' bedroom before a twin pair of laughter and a loud voice demanding the boys (he and Wakka) go to sleep ending this merriment and the light was quickly put out.

Kairi gave a soundless deep sigh of relief but glared at the window none-the-less. What were they doing up so late anyway, where they could catch her? It was as if her night was constantly getting worse as it progressed.

A soft moan snapped her out of her thoughts and with a soft yelp, she looked down, noticing that the body she had been dragging was beginning to move softly, the rosy but now blood encrusted lips moving softly and parting only slightly, a wheezing sound escaping.

'No, no, NO!!' Kairi thought desperately to herself as she bent down on her knees and with all the strength she processed, hoisted Sora's arm over her shoulder and steadied him, his feet once again dragging across the already dewy grass as she passed another home, only one away from her destination's.

'Please, please, please, let this work,' she thought desperately as she felt a soft shift in weight from her companion. 'Please let Namine--'

"….Kairi?!"

Ocean blue eyes darted up with a start, the red haired girl nearly dropping her load, her heart jumping completely into her throat as the platinum blond stared at her with shock from just a few feet away before her kind eyes met Sora--and became wide.

Namine opened her mouth to speak but Kairi shook her head repeatedly as she lowed Sora to the ground slowly as she too, made her way to her knees, resting the brunette's head in her lap, moving the bangs that now stuck to his forehead due to sweat.

"Y-you have to help us," Kairi spoke softly, rocking back and forth slightly, mostly out of fear and anxiety. Namine only continued to stare at Sora but said nothing more.

"N-Namine--he's hurt! R-riku. I tried to stop---he hurt him!"

"B-but how--?"

"Sora," Kairi continued, quickly forming the lie as best she could in her mind, having rehearsed it all day but now, to nervous to really think of what it originally was. "H-he and Riku…had a fight. And R-riku hurt him. So Sora tried to…he wanted to get away…and R-riku found him. . ."

She paused, trying to take in another gulp of breath and settle herself so she could get the story straight, trying not to be concerned by the unwavering glare that she was under by Namine now. The girl was her last hope if her plan was remotely going to work now…it had been so perfect, so well planned. But now…

"Sora was going to leave the island…I went to say goodbye…he wanted to get away from Riku--"

"But why--?!"

"I don't know!" Kairi admitted. "I--I wasn't there when he was hurt. I just saw him afterwards. A-and he said he wanted to leave. I promised I'd see him off…I didn't want him to go but I didn't want to argue because he was so sure…so positive it was the right thing to do…to run away. Forget."

She looked up at Namine and noticed her face had gone relatively paler than normal, making her feel a little better and giving her hope. Now all she had to do was word this perfectly--to use Namine's guilt from the past to alter Sora's future. Their future.

"But his heart," Kairi continued. "Sora's always had such a big heart. And when Riku said he wanted to talk…he let him. Told me to leave. I told him not to trust Riku because he said that he'd just been hurt by him. But Sora promised me he'd be fine--that everything was going to be okay. So I pretend to leave."

Kairi looked as guilty and worried as she felt, hugging Sora closer to her. "Namine…I couldn't do anything. He'd told me to leave. And I don't want to get hurt--I don't want Sora to feel guilty. But Riku," she paused, taking in a deep breath, looking down at Sora with fearful misty eyes, knowing that she had Namine's undivided attention.

"He got so angry…in all the years I've known him, I've never heard him say the things he did or look the way he did. Not at Sora. Not even at me. And Sora tried to reason with him, tried to calm him but he would listen and he hit him…and he…"

She fell silent, letting Sora's condition speak for itself, hugging him even tighter than before if possible, looking up at Namine, who had been inching over as Kairi spoke, now standing in front of the pair and looking down at the brunette, her own ocean blue eyes watering. Kairi could tell by the haunting look on her face and the pain in the platinum blond's eyes that she had hit a nerve.

She had been hoping for that.

"I-I feel so guilty," Kairi pushed on, hiding her face and sniffling, not finding it hard to cry when she though about how much trouble she'd be in if the boy she was holding was aloud to tell what actually happened.

"I feel like I could have done more to help him. That I could have saved him…but I didn't. I-I thought I was helping Sora by doing as he asked…but in the end, I only made things worse!"

…_Memories…_

_Malaria, I can't--!_

_But you promised Namine! You promised you'd help me! You promised you'd help me forget… _

"It only…made things worse Marluxia," Namine whispered softly, a trickle of tears coming down her face. Kairi looked up at her, wide eyed and pretending to be confused. "Namine?"

"I thought I was helping him too," she admitted miserably, rubbing her hands together nervously as the tears came stronger now, her soft ocean blue eyes trained on Sora now. "I should have done more to stop him from being hurt. I thought if I did what he asked, it would make things better."

"T-then you understand," Kairi asked softly, hope evident in her eyes. Namine simply looked her way so she continued. "You can help me make this right Namine! We can help Sora…we can make him forget--"

"No!" Namine snapped harshly, turning away from Kairi and startling the red head immediately. "It didn't work then and it won't work now! I can't help Sora that way, he'll just--!"

"No, he won't Namine," Kairi screamed desperately, getting scared once again now that the girl clearly wasn't willing to cooperate. "Sora can forget about Riku and then Riku won't be able to hurt him! He won't know Riku anymore and--"

"He used that against him," Namine replied bitterly, looking down at her bare feet, Kairi watching her intently. "He never knew the danger because he couldn't remember him. . .or anything he did. . ."

"But the heart," Kairi insisted. "Sora's heart would know Riku--and the pain he caused. Even if his mind couldn't remember, his heart would. And I'll help him. I won't let Riku near him, I won't let him hurt Sora ever again. Sora will get a second chance--I'll get a second chance to help him! To prevent again…to make things right…" She looked up at the wavering blond with wide, hoping, pleading bright ocean blue eyes. "Please Namine? Wouldn't you want a second chance to help your friend?"

Namine looked away from Kairi, but the sniffling and soft muttering didn't get past the red head.

. . ."He'll forget you too."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat at those words. Could…it be that easy? "F-forget me?"

"If I erase his memories…to alter them…I'd have to erase everything associated with Riku. His older brother. And since you're the closet friend of Riku's other than Sora--or at least you use to be--then that means he will more than likely forget about you as well Kairi. Which means you would have…reestablish your friendship."

Kairi nodded slowly, as if she'd been hit by a truck--though Namine probably thought what she'd just told her was the reason, well, she wasn't too far wrong. Zexion--by having the replica tell Sora about her involvement, she had to alter her plan. Instead of just making Sora forget only about Riku, which would have been wonderful since he'd have the trauma of the experience still in his heart--not to mention her involvement--finally pulling the brunette away from that backstabbing platinum haired idiot, she now had to find a way to get Namine to make Sora forget about her while avoiding suspicion.

Now that was one less thing for her to worry about…well, except she'd have to work on Sora to get her to remember her.

'But I'll be the first person he meets when he wakes up,' Kairi thought to herself with excitement. 'All I have to do is tell him how awful Riku really is, and then his heart will do the rest!'

"…will be in a deep sleep until I can finish and probably won't be ready until tomorrow," Namine stated wearily. "But Kairi, if Sora doesn't remember what happened, how will we be able to tell the authorities--"

"It wouldn't matter Namine, you know that! The London father is powerful not only on Destiny Islands, but a few towns over as well. They'd be able to get Riku out of the situation. And Sora would never tell on Riku, even after what he's done to him. No Namine--it's just better this way. I'll handle it, I'll help Sora. Just please…you have to--"

Namine sighed wearily and put her hands up, rubbing them together nervously again as she inched closer, poking Sora's face with her index finger.

"We'll take him into my room and I'll do it there. Until then, you have to stay away from him and I'll have to keep Riku away so that he won't have any reminders and I can properly--"

"I'll keep Riku away and I'll stay away too," Kairi announced. "Just help him, please!"

Namine nodded and gently pulled Sora onto her lap. "Of course I will. Now hurry! It's late at night and no one knows I come out here so late."

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

"I to come outside to think Kairi. He used to like sitting by my rose bushes when he needed to escape--to hide from him--and we'd sit out here and look at the stars. I still do it. . .for him."

Kairi studied Namine with actually sympathy for a moment before giving a small nod and brushing off her skirt, got on to her feet. "I'll come back on Sunday."

"…I'll call you first Kairi. If we mess up the process, it could mess up his mind. I'd never forgive myself if I did that," Namine warned her softly. Kairi's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded and began to finally leave, a spark of triumph igniting in her eyes, though she was too relieved to give a victorious smirk.

That had been close. Too close. And she wasn't going to be cocky about her victory. But she would however get revenge on a certain silver haired cretin that had caused all these problems in the first place…

…she didn't see Namine's hard gaze at the back of her head, or the small light emitting from her pale hand as she held it over Sora's heart.

She heard a soft murmur of pain and she looked down, her hand becoming still as Sora's eyes fluttered but quickly closed shut, a soft moan of pain erupting from his lips. "Kairi…could she…Riku…not…Riku…"

And he went silent. Namine completely froze, looking at him with sad eyes before closing them and shaking her head in shame. "Oh Kairi…what did you do to him?"

She felt Sora try to move but stilled him, placing a glowing hand back over his heart, determination on her face. "The mind forgets and leaves puzzling fragments…but the memory makes an imprint on the heart. Not remembering with his mind will not make Riku absent in his heart Kairi."

Her hand glowed brighter. "But I'll make you see: I'll show you. And then hopefully, you'll know his love and understand."

* * *

Cloud ignored the icy feel of the night's air striking his face as he slowed his motorcycle to halt at the base of the hill, already making the dark silhouette of the tall figure standing at the top of hit, his back obviously back to the blond, his sword, thankfully, no where to be seen.

Cloud dismounted his birthday gift slowly, keeping his eyes directly on the back of Sephiroth's head, putting the stand up and slowly, making his way over to the foreboding figure.

He only got a couple feet away from him before Sephiroth made movement which caused him to halt, slowly turning around to face the blond with a cold, calculating look on his face, his Mako green eyes narrowed into slits as they looked straight into ocean blue.

There was a heavy silence, neither saying a word to the other but simply glaring, the wind howling woefully. Cloud's eyes darted to his neck for a moment and a gentle wave of relief washed over him as he realized Sephiroth was still wearing his cross. But it only lasted for a few minutes, as Sephiroth made a quick movement towards him and in a few single strides, was standing before him, looking down at the blond as if he were an inferior insect.

"What do you want Strife," he asked in cold malice. Cloud's eyes only strayed once more when he saw Sephiroth's arm move to his side--a tell tale sign he was reaching for his sword. And still very angry.

But standing his ground and glaring at the taller with confidence and determination, Cloud finally answered:

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Even More Author's Notes:**  
_I'll take this moment to tell you guys_ **THANK YOU!** _ For those that have been waiting patiently, righting emails and private messages, thank you so much. It gave me the push I needed to continue the story with so many things that have gone on. To say I've been buys, would be an understatement, but since I'll be finishing another fanfiction I've been working on for a while next update, I can truely focus more of my time on this one. ::hugs Sora plushie:: Now, for some good ole fashions answers and hints:_

1. There is a reason the part with Axel and Roxas was so short, and you'll find out in the next chapter. And no, I haven't forgotten about the man that was watching one of the pair...he just won't be important until the not so distant future. But the same guy (and someone has figured this out already, I have sent a Sephiroth plushie to silence you, Baw HA) does have a link with another storyline.  
2. Yes Namine is aware that Kairi was trying to trick and yes, there is a reason she's going through with the plan anyway. And yes, someone else is helping Namine. Or should I say: some people.  
3. Marx is actually very important to the story as a whole. And for someone that asked: no, Sephiroth isn't the one that put him in the hospitial. They actually barely know each other.  
4. So what happened between Cloud and Sephiroth? Did they clear things up? Will Leon ruin everything? Well sad to say, you won't be finding out in the next chapter...Bawhahahaha---aaah::dodges a certain some-angry-body's sword.::

_And that's all I'm going to say for now. The next chapter is pretty much a vaction from all the drama...and definately for the Axel/Roxas fans! (You can almost say it's dedicated...) And because I have been absent so long, look for the next update to come soon._

Thank you all again so much for sticking with me and until next update: Happy Reading!

Kamirine


	25. Chapter TwentyThree: Maybe

**Author's Notes:**

_This would have been up a lot sooner but I had to decide on something. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to drag a lot of the story parts out to the point of hatred inducing or pretty much just set them up like dominoes and let them fall fairly easily. So I compromised. I won't drag out a few things as much as I was going to and resolving other quite soon._

_This chapter is very long, solely because I still feel bad about making you guys wait so long and merged two chapters into this Hulk sized one for your enjoyment. If you feel a little confused about a few things after reading it: don't worry. Things will be explained over the course of the upcoming chapters as I have purposely decided not to go into detail about a few things at this time. _

_I've got more at the bottom but for now you know the drill: read and enjoy!_

_(Note: The Song is_ **"Maybe" by the band N.E.R.D.**_ All rights and reserves to that artist(s) and their song writer. Also, where ever you so lyrics, in the middle, those are scene breaks.)_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_Maybe _

**Love was the egg.  
****See:**

_Sunday._

_She promised that Sora would be 'complete' Sunday._

_Kairi rocked back and forth from the toe to her heel anxiously, standing right before the front door to Namine's home, her hand in mid knock but never actually connecting with the oak wood._

_She was nervous._

_She was scared._

_What if things hadn't gone the way she's hoped? What if Sora had woken up before Namine could finish and told her everything? What if Namine had screwed things up and Sora didn't remember anything at all? How would she explain that to his parents? Things were probably going to be hard enough to explain once everyone realized he forgot Riku as it were. Maybe she should have considered that…_

_She could feel her heart missing a beat. There are so many things that could go wrong…but oh if it actually worked…_

_She took a deep breath, just trying to think of positive thoughts and how wonderful her life was going to be once she could finally have Sora all to herself. A small wave of confidence overtook her and she finally knocked softly on the door._

_It was a few seconds before someone all too familiar answered, his laughter like music as he stood in the doorway, not looking at her and obviously laughing at something someone inside had stated before he turned to greet her, the smile disappearing immediately and giving way for a blank expression._

_And her heart stopped. His eyes were shining brightly, almost laminating in the evenings sky and his slightly tanned skin seemed to glow as his usually messy, gravity defying hair was back to it's original style instead of matted down by sweat, blood…and semen._

_His clothing was different though. The same style: hoody with overly baggy shorts, buckles and zippers everywhere with a black undershirt…but this particular outfit was blue and black and silver and white and…good lord, how did Sora ever put so much things on one outfit? (AN: It's his wisdom form outfit from KH2.)_

_He continued to stare at her blankly and she fidgeted under his glare, wondering to herself if he might have actually remembered what she'd done before finally, a beautiful smile broke out onto his face that made her want to melt._

"_Um…hello."_

'_Does he know what that can do to a girl, he looks so sweet and innocent,' Kairi cooed, fighting the urge to jump in place and squeal as he placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it, looking sheepish for a minute. "Didn't mean to stare at you but for a second there…okay, I'm just weird. Hi, I'm Sora."_

_Kairi laughed and took his hand once he extended it, shaking it with a playful role her eyes, already putting her plan in motion. "And _**I'm **_Kairi."_

"_Did you just move here or something?" Sora asked, a curious look forming on his features and she shook her head. "No, I've been here all my life--and you know that. Stop being so silly Zoey!"_

_He looked, as she expected, completely stumped. "Uh…"_

_And she laughed, not only because his face looked so cute and funny when Sora was completely oblivious and trying to think but because she realized Namine's trick had completely worked: he didn't remember her because she was too closely tied to Riku. _

_Which meant this was the perfect opportunity to 'tell him all about the two of them'._

"_Sora…" she began, slowly ceasing in her laughter as she 'realized' he was really stumped and began to look completely hurt. "Sora…you really don't remember me--do you?"_

_Sora blinked before slowly shaking his head, already looking guilty and Kairi gave a deep sigh and turned away, rubbing her hands together in a nervous fashion, trying to muster up fake tears to go along with her 'hurt' expression._

"_Oh this is…this is horrible. That means you won't remember what he did to you--to us-what we were--"_

"_Who?" Sora asked, completely dumbfounded and concerned as Kairi, still putting on her role, fell to her knees and began to sob, Sora rushing to her side and holding her. Kairi sniffed his hair slightly and fought the urge to sigh in bliss loudly and just tackle him. _

"_Kairi…what are you talking about? What did who do to us? And what _**were**_ we?"_

"_Riku," a voice from the doorway called and both looked up to see Namine standing there, a solemn look on her face. "And Kairi…she's your girlfriend."_

**And it was born in a cloud of silver lining.**

**But it broke…**

**I mean it hatched on the ground, so time flew right by me,**

**And while I. . .**

That was Sunday night.

Now it was Monday morning and the heavens seem to know that everything in his life was fucked up.

Or at least, that was what the rain was telling him.

Axel lounged lazily off of the recliner, his legs swinging lazily off the side as he angrily flipped through channels on the large television, trying his best to forget everything that had transpired that entire weekend.

From the amazingly hot sexy with a sexy blond that involved honey (only because it made him hard just thinking about it and he was suppose to be pissed at Roxas right now) to the horrible drifting back to Destiny Island in a ridiculously small life boat after the cruise ship had sunk due to a _mysterious_ inferno.

During school the entire day, that little sexy son of a bitch wouldn't speak to him, complete with not even acknowledging his presence until P.E.--which had now been dubbed the "Dueling Club' because all they'd done was practice fighting with melee and all types of weapons and dueling one another.

And as if to piss him off further than he already had by that ridiculous smirk he'd given Axel upon arrival, Professor Saix placed him as Roxas's dueling partner.

And of course, they got serious and nearly destroyed the entire gymnasium, complete with the deputy headmaster coming down and pulling the pair apart, giving Axel--on Professor Saix recommendation---and Axel only, a suspension from the academy for the rest of the week.

What. The. Fuck.

And just a moment ago, he heard through his overly chipper and bitch like cousin that Roxas was now getting 'private' fencing--or whatever--lessons from Saix.

Which was just _perfect_.

"Isn't there a damn law against teachers stealing someone else's boyfriends--especially when they're underage," Axel snarled to no one in particular.

"No," Ri joked matter of factly as she plopped down in a the love seat close to him, quickly waving him off as he slowly glared in her direction, about to speak.

"The door was unlocked so I just kinda let myself in," she announced.

". . .And knocking. Or having common sense that it's improper to walk into someone else's house without permission because you know, it's trespassing--didn't occure to you at all huh?" he asked in a deadpan tone, arching his brow.

"It did but I decided this was far more important," she announced with a grin before swinging her back pack in front of her and placing it on her lap before digging through it.

"It appears that everyone's love life--including your own--has gone to hell in a hand basket while I've been 'preoccupied' with Vincent," she announced and Axel rolled her eyes before sulking back in his seat.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Neither does Roxas," Ri announced with a sigh while taking out a folder. "All he said was that you were--a lot of words I won't repeat--and slammed the door in my face. I'd press the matter but you both are so anal that I don't care anymore. I have bigger problems: Cloud and Sephiroth, which I've already dealt with. And Sora's sudden disinterest in Riku."

"And when I actually give a flying shit about anyone else, I'll let you--"

"What if I told you there was a common denominator in everyone's sudden downward spiral in relationships, including your own?" she cut in, arching her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Axel simply hunched and flipped a few more channels.

It was a moment before she pulled a 'stumping her feet' temper tantrum and slapped him in the arm with her folder, making him glare at her. "What, damn?!"

"Axel, I'm going to need your cut throat, eye for an eye, assistance if I'm to succeed in getting revenge for everyone and placing everyone back together! Pleeeeease! I swear I'll make it worth your wild!"

"How."

"I swear that I can get you and Roxas back on good terms before your birthday, which is what? Next Saturday?"

"End of the month."

"Yeah okay, that too. In any case, I can have you both together by then." she proclaimed and he simply hunched and rolled his eyes. "No sale. I really don't care if I ever--"

"Stop lying to yourself," she replied, waving him off with a knowing smirk. "Fine. Okay. I'll get you two back together _**and**_ I promise I'll give you a very special--and embarrassing for Roxas--birthday gift you'll never forget."

He didn't look at her but she could tell he was interested by the small wicked smirk that formed on his lips. ". . . _Reeeally_ now?"

"A gift fitting only for a truly sexy beast," she winked and Axel's smirk widened to show his pearly whites. "Honey."

"Honey?"

"It has to involve Roxas being covered in honey or no deal," Axel announced, switching from VH1 to MTV and making a face at the band that was on the television, muting them.

Ri nodded in approval. "They're totally overrated…so you're on board then?"

"Yeah, whatever, just make sure he's covered in honey," Axel yawned before stretching and getting out of his chair, headed for the kitchen to get a soda.

Ri flipped the folder open and taking a pin, put a check by his name, a devious lopsided smirk of her own on his face as she added the side note _"Roxas Honey" _under the 'Payment' column.

"My 'employer' will call you in 24 hours."

"Whatever."

**I know you thought your life was gonna be easy,**

**When you didn't call.**

**You thought you heard it all,**

**I know you thought your life was gonna be easy,**

**You thought you had it all,**

**But you found that you wrong. . .**

_I don't understand it._

He walked through the rain, trudging through the mud, his usually spiky blond hair now a matted mess against his face as he made his way through the back roads, millions of thoughts of what had happened and what he'd done wrong roaming around his head.

_What the hell happened to us--to me?_

Cloud ignored any signs of life in favor of keeping his head down, his eyes unusually bright against the cloudy gray backdrop of thunder, lightening and hazing rain. He left his motorcycle at school--the same place he'd left him.

_He won't tell me what to do…what he wants me to do to make this better. _

Cloud could see his new destination just a few feet away from him, already hearing wild laughter and what sounded like rapid cursing.

_He just glares at me, like he hates me. Then tells me not to discuss it--but blames me. But he won't let me fix it._

Cloud tried hard not to tread through the flowers that she'd so carefully planted so close to the narrow cobble stone walkway.

_But was this really going to make any of it better--being here? Being with…him? But he understood--and he would help me. Maybe he had an answer. _

He reached up and knocked on the door, waiting patiently before the door swung open, his nostrils filling with the tangy smell of spices and sugars, the light from instead being only that of candle light.

The lights must have gone out.

"What are you doing out in this weather kid."

Cloud finally looked up, stormy eyes meeting with ocean blue before he opened the hand he'd been clutching the entire trek there, showing it to Leon.

A single cross necklace laid in his palm…matching the one the blond was wearing around his neck.

**See Maybe,**

**There was something wrong! **

**But you weren't tell me no: No!**

_For the entire weekend, he hadn't been able to find him._

_He hadn't answered his calls. He hadn't been able to contact him. His family--no one--seemed to know where he was._

_And then the brunette was just there Monday. With Kairi._

_Riku didn't know what to make of it at first. He's simply stood there with Tidus and Wakka, whom remained deathly quiet, both looking at Riku as if waiting to see what the platinum haired blond would do._

_He'd simply taken a deep breath, and walked over to Sora, a bright smile on his face, touching the brunets shoulder softly, making him jump a little before he turned around, frowning at him._

_He'd simply arched his brow. "Zo? Where you been?"_

_Sora blinked before giving him a once over and without a word, waltzed away, taking Kairi's hand and pulling her behind him. Riku--along with any one of their friends within a five mile radius--was stunned._

_He watched the pair disappear into the school, swearing that he heard Sora whisper to Kairi "…the guy?" before they were out of ear shot._

_He'd spent the morning trying to catch up to Sora then, not succeeding until they'd gone to class--only to be completely ignored in favor of the brunette doing his studies._

_So then he'd imagined that Sora was furious about being 'stood up' for their trip and Riku couldn't help but be relieved. _

_Okay, no big. Sora didn't stay mad long and he'd easily be able to win him over--even if Kairi might have a role in this that he was unaware of. She couldn't possibly make things worse between them…Sora wasn't that naïve anymore._

_But then Sora slipped past him in the hallway and Riku could have **sworn **that when he'd passed by and he'd tried to get him to stop and talk to him, Sora had only glared back at him with something like…well…**hatred**--before meeting up with Kairi and the pair walking to their next class._

_Then he was completely stumped…and worried._

_But it wasn't until lunch that everything seemed to go downhill._

_He'd stormed past everyone, pushing others out of the way and caught Sora in the lunch line, screaming at him that he was sorry for whatever he'd done, as long as he wasn't angry._

_He knew everyone had stopped what they were doing in favor of watching the second (soon to be) landmark event between the pair at lunch period (for those that remembered the first) but he officially just didn't give a damn._

_Sora had simply looked at him with wide eyes as if he was completely crazy before slowly bending over to take his tray and scoot away from him, eyeing him the entire time as if he would explode at any given second._

_Which he kinda, erm, did._

"_Sora!" he'd screamed, grabbing him by the arm and shaking him a little, making the brunette drop his tray with a small yelp._

"_What the hell do you want me to do? I'm sorry I stood you up--I didn't mean to--I don't even know what the hell happened! Just don't be mad alright, let's talk about this."_

_And there was a dead silence that followed for what seemed like eternity before Sora yanked his arm away form Riku and backed away. " 'Sorry' doesn't even begin to cover what you've done to me jackass."_

_There were wide eyes and gasps but Riku's face faltered slightly before he made it as stone cold as possible to mask his emotions. He didn't think it was that bad._

"_Sora."_

"_I know everything--everything you did. And I want you to stay the hell away from me!" Sora screamed. _

_Then Riku just got angry. "Sora--I didn't do anything to you! I haven't even seen you this past weekend and--"_

"_She told me everything," he snapped nastily and Riku froze. "About before, when you dumped me. Then you pretending to try to get back with me only to get revenge. **Everything! **And I want you **out** of my life Riku!"_

_If the situation hadn't been dire, Riku may have laughed at the bewildered look Ri shot first to Roxas, then to Cloud from across the room before continuing to watch the scene._

"_Sora, I don't know what who said but--"_

"_Just leave me the hell alone Riku--leave us the hell alone!" he screamed angrily, those once beautiful sapphire eyes filled with bitterness. And hatred._

"_Sora?" a timid voice called softly and he seemed to calm down immediately. Kairi stepped up toward the pair, looking slightly afraid, first in an accusing way at Riku before in concern at Sora. _

_The brunette took a deep breath and smiled at her brightly, seeming more concerned about making sure she didn't think anything was wrong. But Riku knew something was wrong. _

_Terribly wrong._

"_It's okay Kai, I'm done." he said, taking her hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze before turning to everyone and in his same normal goofy fashion, gave a sheepish laugh and wave. "Sorry--erm--everyone."_

_He'd--Riku--had stood there, feeling like someone had punched him in the face as he watched the pair leave and take a table, ignoring the odd looks from anyone else._

_And he'd stayed that way until about five minutes later, when he stormed the table, grabbing Kairi harshly by her arm and yanking the girl out of her seat, swinging her close to him and looking at her through his bang with narrowed eyes as if he might murder her._

"_What the hell did you say to him you sniveling little bitch!?" he'd screamed in a seething fashion and once again, everything halted. For the first time in a long time, she looked at him with true fear and guilt, knowing that he knew she was up to something._

"_Whoa, Ku, calm down sweetheart," he heard Ri urge, already getting to her feet and holding her arms out as if she might try to ease him away from her._

_But he wasn't having any of it. He yanked her further away from the table and shook her as hard as he could. "What the hell did you do to him! Answer me!"_

_There was a loud popping sound and Riku found himself stumbling backward, knocking into Tidus who had come over from Selphie's table a few down, catching the platinum haired blond before he'd hit the floor while muttering "Fucking shit!" _

_He held his jaw, feeling the pain coursing through it before he looked up at Sora, who still had his fist balled up while holding Kairi close to him with his other arm, wrapping it protectively around her waist, the red head burying her face into his shoulder as if she might cry._

"_Stay away from her," Sora warned in a menacing--or attempted because he was just too adorable to actually pull it off--fashion before walking Kairi out of the lunch room, leaving him, once again, stunned._

_The entire gang had crowded around him then but he'd simply pushed them away and ran after the pair, determined to get some answers out of someone, ignoring the worried calls of Tidus and Wakka and hearing heavy footsteps following him already--though he didn't care enough to turn around and see whom they belong to._

_Instead he chased the two down to the hallway, where Sora was holding Kairi close and comforting her before the brunette looked up and placed himself between them, as if to protect her._

"_Stay away from my girlfriend Riku," Sora snapped and Riku froze dead in his tracks._

_**Girl**friend…**Kairi**…?_

_He'd shook his head. "Sora, I don't know what the hell is going on--or what Kairi told you about me--or why you would believe it--but Kairi is not your damn girlfriend!" _

"_She didn't say anything," Sora snapped angrily and Riku stayed silent, eyeing the pair before the brunette continued. "Kairi only reminded me of who she was and that she was my girlfriend. It was Namine that told me all about you!"_

Those last words had stuck with Riku the rest of the day, even now as he sat on the roof of his house, letting the rain wash over him, his hair slicked back while his bang stuck to his face, hiding it a little less now.

Namine…Sora hated him… Kairi was his girlfriend…

"What the hell is going on?" Riku whispered to the wind.

**See Maybe,**

**The laughs on me!**

**And life was telling me a joke: Joke!  
**

"Isn't this exciting?" Yuffie gushed as she looked down the all for the fifth time since Cloud had arrived, wanting desperately to run to Leon's room and put her ear to the door just to see what was going on.

"Not really," Cid announced bored and she placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Cid! This is wonderful! Cloud finally dumped that abusive loser and where'd he go? Running back to Leon! How does that song go? Run…to the arms…of the one, who--"

"Spare us, for the love of Jenova, please," Cid snapped loudly, tossing his toothpick at her. "Not being able to work on any of my inventions cause the lights have gone out is bad enough, the last thing I need is your fucking voice giving me a headache!"

The two began to bicker and Aerith gave a deep sigh as she placed the final dish on the table. They would be having a candle lit dinner it seemed and had the circumstances been better, she might have seen light humor in this.

But truthfully, she was far too worried. Cloud was there with Leon…he had Sephiroth's cross which meant that they must have broken up…and it was technically because of the information that she and Yuffie had given the stormy eyed man.

She knew better now but at the time, she honestly thought that Cloud was in danger. She was only trying to do what was best for him.

And while she was happy for Leon at possibly finding love…she'd ruined another for him to have it.

And that just didn't sit right with her. And she wasn't sure what she'd done _now_ to fix it would make matters better or worse.

There was a slow, deliberate knock on the door and everyone paused, the pair ceasing in their arguing and looked over at Aerith, both seeming to have the 'who is that' look on their face.

But she knew. She'd been expecting him. And as she walked over and opened the door, the taller silvered haired beauty having to bend down a little to walk through the doorway, she knew things were possibly about to get worse.

"Aerith." Sephiroth greeted coldly, walking directly past her without looking, heading straight for Leon's room, completely ignoring Yuffie's shouts that he couldn't go back there, the previous encounter with the blond on his mind…

"_What…do…you…want from me!" Cloud yelled angrily as he punched Sephiroth's locker door shut, the platinum haired blond simply glancing over at him, arching a brow before shaking his head and continuing on his way._

"_Sephiroth! Damn it, stop being so fucking stubborn and tell me what the hell you want me to do! I said I was sorry! I know I was wrong for blaming you--what the hell else can I do? Stop being such a prick and tell me!" the blond screamed and Sephiroth, in an instant, had him pinned to the lockers behind them, Mako green eyes burning into ocean blue before drifting down to catch a glimpse of rose colored lips._

_And for a brief moment, he felt the urge to dominate the blond further, to take out his sexual frustrations that had been pinned up since their senseless squabble…but reframed, simply making sure their lips were inches apart instead. "I shouldn't have to tell you anything Strife: you should know what needs to be done. You broke it," _

_He slipped the cross he hand been wearing up until that part into the Blonds' shirt pocket. "You can fix it."_

_He released him then and walked away, leaving the speechless blond in his wake._

Sephiroth paused in front of the door he assumed lead to Leon's room and smirk. He couldn't help but wonder if Cloud was actually fixing things…or making them worse.

**And they say if something's yours…**

**And you let it go…**

**And if it comes back to you,**

**Then it was yours along. **

**But I let you go. Along with all those lies from you.**

**I wonder what else lies in you…**

**Or if the lies are simply a front**

**See:**

Leon looked at Cloud, startled to say the least and unable to mask it. He frowned softly, shaking his head a little before he glared back at the blond. "What…did you just ask me? Cloud?"

The blond took a deep breath. "Do you…have you…are you interested in me, Leon?"

There was a heavy silence between the two and realizing that, for whatever reason, the brunette wasn't going to answer, Cloud chose to continue. "Leon…I love you."

The air seemed to thin for the brunette.

"…like a brother."

Leon blinked and felt like Yuffie had just stormed in and punched him in the face, with a brick, for no reason. His voice came out deadpanned. "What."

"I know that you've been worried about me Leon. I know that you think the worst about Sephiroth and I know that maybe these feelings are generated further by the fact that you may like me. And even if they aren't" the blond quickly added, seeing the brunette ready to protest. "It…just doesn't matter. Sephiroth is a lot of things. Some I understand, some of it I don't. But I know him enough to know that he wouldn't do what we accused him of.

"It's not blind faith or blind trust or love…I just…know. I think that's why he's so pissed at me--that's why he gave me the necklace before we left school today. Because I was suppose to know him better than that--my faith never should have faltered, not because I'm blind, but because I know him. And love him."

There was another long pause of silence before Leon finally spoke. ". . .I know--knew you did kid. I guess maybe in a way I was hoping that jackass of a boyfriend of yours would mess up…and when Yuffie told me what happened and Aerith backed it up, in a way, I _was _happy. Because I knew I could get a shot with you, I suppose.

"But then I knew in the back of mind that you'd never settle with anything kid. This guy had to be special if you were gonna be interested. I knew you to be smarter than that…better than that. But what the hell, a man can dream, can't he?"

They both shared a stiff laugh and Cloud nodded softly. "Ex."

Leon arched his brow and Cloud continued. "He's my ex now. He gave me back his cross. As long as he had it on, I figured there might be a sliver of hope that we could still make it--"

"And you will," Leon snapped, slapping Cloud over the head, making the blond yell before glaring daggers at Leon. "What the hell was--"

"What did I tell you about giving up kid? If you can stand up to Yuffie trying to get you to put on a dress just to see how it would look, then you can get back that jackass with or without anyone disrupting the two of you. Stop being such a stubborn depressed ass and get the hell out of my room so you can go find your boyfriend."

Cloud opened his mouth to correct him but Leon cut him off with a stern snap of "_**Boyfriend" **_to emphasize his point.

Cloud sighed before nodding and smirking a little. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks."

Leon hunched. "One thing."

"What thing?" Cloud retorted and Leon grabbed his face softly under the chin and pulling it forward before the blond could resist, he delivered a soft kiss to his lips, loving, tenderly, before pulling back and kissing him again on the forehead.

Leon took one look at the blushing and bewildered face of the blond and he couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his features. "I just wanted to know…what it would have been like. You know…before you go back to having a full time boy toy."

Cloud shook his head, a slow smirk forming on his lips before he punched Leon hard in the arm. "Not bad."

"Yeah, well, your loss," Leon teased and this earned yet another punch on the shoulder, causing him to laugh. "Now stand up, get the hell out and go find--"

He paused when he looked up, a towering silver haired beauty standing in the doorway, sword already drawn, Mako green eyes burning with fury and hatred at they glared directly at Leon, making the blond beside the brunette go pale.

"Well…that was easy. Nevermind."

**I know you thought, your life was gonna be easy,**

**When you didn't call, you thought you had it all.**

**I know you thought, your life was gonna be easy,**

**You thought you had it all, but you found that you were wrong…  
**

"_You can't do this to him!" he snapped, finally launching himself out of his chair and making it fall over._

"_That will be quite enough," Deputy Headmaster Yen Sid announced, glaring coldly at his once prized pupil, black eyes boring into his, making him feel naked. "The consequences for student/teacher relationships--"_

"_But he **is** a student too!" Zexion screamed angrily, making Professor Merlin (who had escorted them to the office once he had free period) cringe a little while Yen Sid remained unparsed. "We have every right to engage in a relationship! He's as much of a student as I am and--"_

"_There are rules that must be adhered to and in these situations, they can not be broken. Yes, he is still a student but he is also a professor and as such, when he sighed the contract it legally bound him to the laws and bylaws of his profession. I am sorry, but I am afraid my hands are tied. Zexion Walters and Demyx Andrews, I have no choice but to suspend you both from school until your hearing with the headmaster." Yen Sid took a deep breath. "Professor Demyx, your scholarship will more than likely be revoked and you stand a possibility of being prosecuted against--"_

"_What?!" Zexion screamed in fury._

"_--by Mr. Walters parents if they deem fit, as well as the school," Yen Sid finished, looking grave._

_Zexion was so angry that his hands were in tight fist, nearly drawing blood from his palms, his nails were digging in so deep. His eyes were wide and furious and he was clenching his teeth together so hard that he was scared they might actually break._

_But a soft touch to his hand beckoned him and he calmed down, letting his hand uncoil so that it could be held, looking over with worry to the surprisingly calm and gentle musician that had remained seated and silent._

_Zexion looked at him in despair, not caring that they were being watched. "But don't you get it?! You'll possibly get expelled--and even if you don't, once they revoke your scholarship, you won't be able to come to the academy! And my father--he'll never understand--he'll prosecute and you could be jailed--"_

_Merlin's eyes widened and Yen Sid simply closed his eyes to give the pair privacy as Demyx got to his feet and gave the rambling silver haired boy a long kiss on his lips, feeling Zexion sigh into the kiss and the tension from his shoulders release as the sagged._

_He pulled away from him once satisfied before touching foreheads and giving him a reassuring smile. "They could put me in the pits of hell Zexion and all would have been worth it just for the chance to have met you. As long as you do not suffer for my mistake--"_

"_Mistake?" Zexion whispered softly, fearful._

_Demyx gave a soft laugh. "No, not you. You were never a mistake. Perhaps my way of going about it, for not waiting, for not thinking things through before I pulled you into this--that was my mistake. But the repercussions are worth it Zexion. And they always will be."_

_Zexion simply looked at their legs, no longer able to look into those beautiful eyes of his. He'd never had anyone care for him that deeply and to know that he finally had someone willing to give up so much just for the chance to know him, let alone be with him…_

Zexion felt the fury build inside of him as he let out a cry of anger, knocking some of his test tubes and other scientific equipment to the ground, letting the deafening sound of it all breaking drown out his cries.

Just the thought of what Demyx was sacrificing--what he might loose--and all because of that little bitch--his anger was getting the better of him now that he was safely tucked away into his laboratory, a gift from his mother for his tenth birthday.

The school had already called his parents by the time he'd gotten home and his father was…furious to say the least. It wasn't because he was gay--no, his father had and has quite a few men on his 'payroll'.

It was because of Demyx's social standing…his place in the world. Oh no, he wasn't fit to be with the son of Nathanial Walters--only as a man on the side, if even that.

"A _musician_," Zexion bitterly muttered, throwing more of his things around, mocking his father. "You let someone so low, such filth, sway your heart boy? You dare desecrate the house of Walter--_**FUCK THIS HOUSE**_!"

A beaker met it's end against the wall.

"Fuck _**YOUR**_ rules!"

Papers, scattered everywhere.

"_**FUCK**_--"

"Well good lord Zexion, dropping the F-Bomb enough?" Ri asked in a contemplated tone, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. He spun around to face the dirty blond, his eyes glowing with dangerous fury.

"Get out."

"Relax," she sighed, giving him a honest sympathetic look. "I heard…about Demyx. And from the sounds of the argument I heard before I got here, I know your dad wants to sue."

"…He told me to say he 'bewitched' me," Zexion laughed bitterly before throwing another beaker and making her flitch at little.

"Um…well look, you're not the only one that been effected by all this and it's been decided that something needs to be done," Ri announced, taking a folder from behind her back. "You're a genius of sorts and I know your pissed and want some type of revenge."

"I should have already had that," he snapped, slamming his fist on the desk. "But the little bitch…she found a way. Sora is fucked up--I could see that at lunch. Must have used Namine--"

"Namine?"

"Nevermind it," he said quickly and Ri sighed, choosing to go along with that. After all, he was never going to tell her anything she wanted to know in this state of distress--and her employer could take care of Nami once she told him she might have something to do with it. "I've already destroyed my replica--"

"Replica?"

"--for nothing," he continued, rambling angrily. "I can't prove it wasn't Riku now--that she was involved. _**FUCK**_!"

He broke the only beaker he had left and Ri grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him before slapping him in the face, making him glare at her angrily. She smiled sheepishly. "I always wanted to do that. No, seriously Zexion. If revenge on Kairi is what you're looking for then I'm here to help."

He only glared at her.

"Look Zexion, my dad: he's really good friends with the headmaster of the school and Riku's dad is one of the most powerful men in Destiny Island. He's got more than enough pull to get this waved off. You have to deal with your own dad and his charges but I can at least stop Demyx from getting kicked out of school. Maybe we can--"

"There's no need to bargain with me, I'll do it without payment. An eye for an eye is all I want, Demyx and I can deal with our own problems," he snapped, turning away from her and storming off, toward the stairs. "Find the exit."

"Sure, whatever," she hunched nonchalantly and watched him for a moment before he disappeared up the stairs, flipping open her book and putting a check by his name while a _'N/A' _was placed by it, under the 'Price' Column.

**See Maybe! There was something wrong…**

**And you weren't tell me No: No!**

**See! See, Maybe…  
**

"Sephiroth!" Cloud whimpered as he felt teeth biting into the sensitive part of his neck, bucking softly to try to regain dominance but to no avail.

"Oh no Strife," the Mako green eyed teen growled, grinding his hips into Cloud's while tightening his vise like grip on his wrist before nipping at his neck again, making the blond pur in ecstasy. "Little prick…you won't escape this punishment so easily."

"I didn't…you said you forgave," the blond cried desperately before a strong thrust made him cry out again, making him toss his head back as far as it possibly could into the pillow as Sephiroth grinded his hips playfully again before continuing his strong thrust into the blond, making him howl in pleasure.

"Forgave--not forget Strife. And if you were not punished you'd be subject to commit the same acts again," he purred seductively, making a long trail with his tongue from the blonds' jaw line to the nook in his neck before biting down and sucking hard, marking him, neither noticing that both necklaces'--Sephiroth once again wearing his--had locked together, as one.

Outside the room, the owners of the house sat in awkward silence around the dinner table, hearing the loud crashes of a headboard connecting with a wall while yelps and screams flooded the otherwise quiet setting, making Aerith blush while Cid banged his own head on the table and gave an exasperated sigh.

Yuffie was glaring at Leon confused, who was ignoring her completely in favor of dialing someone on a cell phone before a cheerful voice answered. "Leo?"

"Done."

"Really?"

"Well, to say the least, when they're done, I won't be sleeping in my bed for a while," Leon groaned and the other voice laughed. "Thanks Leo--I know it was asking a lot."

"…He almost _stabbed_ me again."

"Why?"

"Kissed the kid."

"Smaaaart."

There was a pause. "Are you sure you'll be alright Leon."

"…In time. As long as he's happy and that jackass is good to Cloud--and I get to blame you and Aerith if he does anything since you're the ones that convinced me he was innocent--then I'll be fine. Besides, I got a letter," Leon muttered softly, realizing everyone was choosing to pay attention to him now instead of what was going on in his room.

"From?"

"…Seifer."

"_**Seifer**_!" everyone in the room cried (as well as Ri over the phone) in confusion, surprise--and Yuffie in excitement, already standing on her feet and clapping her hands together.

**The Laughs on me,**

**And Life was telling me a joke: joke!**

**Babe. . .**

Hearing the excitement over the phone, Ri shook her head and hung up her cell, rounding the corner that led to her home. After a few moments, she paused, looking up to see Kairi and Sora standing on the porch, the red head giggling while Sora pecked her softly on the lips before she hugged him swiftly and skipped--_**skipped**_--away.

But only Ri caught that troubled look Sora gave her before he went inside and on a whim, she jogged to catch up with her younger brother, catching the door before he shut it.

"Oh, hey Ri," he smiled brightly and she wrapped her arm around his neck. "So Zoey's got himself a little _giiiiiirlfriend_!" she gushed and Sora rolled his eyes and pulled away. "I guess."

"You guess?" she arched a brow.

". . .Maybe."

"What's wrong Sora," she asked knowingly and the brunette sighed. "She's a nice girl Ri. She's pretty and she's so…clingy. But there's something…wrong."

"Wrong?" she inquired and he nodded softly.

"She says…that we were going out Ri. Before I…forgot her. And I mean--I didn't forget you or Cloud and anyone else I think…just her. And Riku. But I just don't feel like…I mean she's nice to be around but my feelings are…and when I saw Riku…"

"I thought you hated him," she asked confused, remembering lunch.

"I do," he snapped before sighing and calming down. "I…think I do. I mean I don't know. Namine told me that he did something terrible to me."

"When?"

"Sunday. I met--or was reintroduced--to Kairi and she was about to tell me when Namine showed up. She explained about Riku and she told me that he'd done some bad things to me…that we were no longer a couple because of it. And when she told me I was Kairi's boyfriend. Well...erm…"

"Em? Em what?"

"She added that 'the heart is the only interpretation'--once Kairi wasn't paying attention," Sora repeated confused. " I mean…she really seems to like me so I guess we were going out or something…but…"

He became quiet and just shook his head. "I need to get some rest. I've had a long day. Night Ri."

"Night widdle brodda," she cooed and ruffled his hair and he laughed, yanking away from her before jogging up the stairs, Ri watching him intently before she plopped down on their couch, the folder landing in her lap with a soft 'slap'.

Axel's birthday. The Last Saturday of this month.

That was the goal date that had been set to get not only the temperamental red head and her stubborn to fault cousin back together--but they had the impossible task of getting her absent minded brother and the 'his soul was now the abyss' Ku back together--for the third time--as well.

She looked down at the folder and thinking for a moment, finally labeled it as she took her cell phone and dialed a number, only having to wait a moment before a cold voice answered.

"Hey. Everyone's on board and waiting on your call. _Operation: K.A.I.R.I. _is ready to be set in motion sir."

As he replied and gave further instruction, she had a spark of what she thought was genius and she quickly added underneath: _(A.K.A: Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception.)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes:  
**As always, I have to thank the people that have reviewed, sent private emails or hell, just read the story so far. I'm just pleased that someone out there actually likes it so far. Though I would like to answer a few questions I got from ShootingStar:  
-When Sora will find out the truth about what happened (aka what Kairi did to him and/or set up) will differ from when he and Riku get back together. I have set aside two very special events for both incidents.  
-No, I will not kill Kairi. Or at least, not yet. ::lmao::  
-I will reframe from answering any and all questions about Xladin, Marluxia, & the mysterious ex or who's story it will impact. But you're very close and you'll find out a lot in the next chapter. _

I've decided, since the next chapter is already typed up and ready to post, I won't give any hints for what's to come. However, **when**_ said chapter will be posted depends on everyone reading and how much they erm...well...want it. ::Evil, manical laughter ensues:: _

::Clears Throat:: Happy reading!  
Kamirine


	26. Chapter TwentyFour: History Repeating

_**Author's Notes:  
**Thank you guys so much for reading so far. ::sobs:: The Sora plushie is feeling the love::passes out cookies:: I would have updated yesturday but I decided to update this story with one I was (finally!) finishing up: a big update, all at once. ::dances:: So now I should have more time to dedicate to this particular story. But enough of my silly chatter, that's what the bottom's for! Onward, to the next chapter!_

_Kamirine_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_History Repeating Itself_

A week.

It had been a week now and Sora still didn't feel…right.

He looked down at the red head that had been latched to his arm for--well since they'd 'met again' and sighed heavily, laying back on the sand and looking up at the stars, listening to the ocean meet with land, Kairi adjusting herself so that she could lay her head on his chest.

She seemed to happy--almost in bliss--just with being with him.

And he wasn't miserable…not really. Just…hallow. Empty. Like something was missing--like something wasn't right.

And then there was Riku.

The silver haired boy had tried the entire school week to talk with him, almost seeming a little desperate before abruptly giving up on him. He hadn't seen him Saturday or yesterday, even though his house was spitting distance away form his and his room was literally across the way.

But whenever he did see him, his heart would speed up and he'd become nervous. They're eyes would meet and he would feel a tug in his chest and remorse.

And then there was everyone else. His sister seemed supportive of him and Kai (His pet name--or so she said) while Cloud was just disinterested. And his mother seemed almost distraught at the idea, giving Kairi ugly little glares when she wasn't looking but stopping when Sora caught her.

His friends seemed flabbergasted and Axel out right asked him if he was high while Roxas seemed…confused by what he said was a 'change of events'.

He'd been confused but he'd learned quickly: apparently, he was dating Riku before…but something odd happened …and according to both Namine and Kairi, they had begun dating. But it must have been very recent because not on of his friends or family could recall the pair being together before Friday night.

"_Riku said you guys were suppose to be going out," his mother had explained, looking concerned as she'd fixed spaghetti that Thursday. "And then you didn't come home and Kairi called and said you were with her and you stayed out the entire weekend. And your grounded, by the way, for not touching base and having me call around to find you--but when you came home…it was almost like you didn't even remember Riku. Sora, are you sure she didn't do anything or nothing happened or--"_

He'd tuned out then, for the millionth time telling his mother that everything was fine and Kairi hadn't done anything to him.

Or at least, as far as he could remember.

"Hmm…Sora?"

"Huh?" he murmured softly, looking over at Kairi, who was already looking up at him in concern. "Zoey? What's wrong?"

Zoey. Why did she have to call him such an annoying pet name? Why couldn't it be "Zo"? Like Ri. Or Ri--

"Nothing." he said quickly, sitting up. "Nothing wrong Kai. I'm just…I dunno."

She nodded. "Your bored, aren't you? Want to do something else? Go somewhere? How about--"

"Nah, I just…I want to go for a walk," he announced, getting to his feet and dusting himself off before reaching for her. "Walk with me?"

She seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head and laughing a little. "I better get going actually. Professor Xigbar gave us a mountain of homework remember?"

"Already finished."

"Haven't started," she giggled before pecking him on the cheek. "Night Zoey, walk with me to school tomorrow?"

"Don't I always," he sighed and she hunched playfully before ruffling his hair and quickly picking up her shoes, running up the beach, Sora on cue chasing her a ways before laughing, he tackled her down around the waist and they rolled around, locking themselves in a heated kiss…

…or at least for Kairi it was. To him there was a certain…passion missing. Something he yearned for but couldn't put his finger on…

"So-ra!" she laughed, pinching him on the side and he faked a laugh of his own, giving a sheepish "What?" before she picked herself off the ground, leaving him laying there. "I really have to go--see you tomorrow?"

"And you won't have to wake me up this time," he promised and they both laughed. They both knew she'd be the one getting him in the morning--he never woke up on his own.

With a little wave and blown kiss, she was gone, Sora watched her momentarily before letting his head fall into the sand with a heavy sigh.

He knew what he wanted to do…he just didn't know why. Or even if he should.

Something was wrong.

Something was just so…

* * *

…_wrong._

Something was wrong with him.

Axel knew it. He looked at the parchment and with a flash of his emerald eyes, it was set ablaze, a dark look on his face.

His official paperwork showing that he'd been suspended--no excuse him--that the suspension had been prologued.

'_He appears to be temperamental…a danger to the other students. More so concerning Roxas Alexander. He seems to have an emotional…attachment that could become dangerous to this student in the future, as it has already presented itself in my class, and should be dealt with early before it grows out of hand. I recommend that his suspension be prologued for another week, and at night I will sacrifice my own free time to have the juvenile train with myself to learn discipline. I suggest that a notification is sent to Mr. Alexander's guardians of the…danger.'_

That's what that blue haired son of a bitch put down on the paper and it actually had the seal of the headmaster, making it official.

Yeah well, they could officially kiss Axel's ass too.

Because whatever that sick pervert was up to, it wasn't going to work.

Nothing would, now that they were on a least civil terms and had been since Wednesday. There was no sexy make out sessions or groping…just simple talking. Understanding. Learning that it was, no matter the excuse, not okay to send a cruise ship to the bottom of the ocean in a 'blaze of glory', no matter how jealous or anal Axel got.

'He caused the trouble then,' Axel thought darkly, watching as the parchment continued to burn in his hand, remembering the entire incident that started the decline of his relationship with Roxas:

They'd spent that Friday night, well, licking honey off of desirable places--and slept in Saturday. That afternoon, Roxas said he wanted to go to the bar to have food so they went together, only to discover two professor's were on the cruise as well: Professor Luxlord, whom was surrounded by spectators and woman (massaging his shoulders) has he played (and won the hell out of) poker, taking on anyone brave enough to sit down and Professor Saix, who was at a lone table, watching the room like he was a beast picking prey.

And he chose Roxas.

They had just taken a seat by at the bar when he'd come over, saying that they were 'wet behind the ass' or something and shouldn't be trying to get illegal booze to which Axel '_politely'_ corrected him and told him that they were just hungry.

"_Then why not sit at a table?" _he questioned and before Roxas could answer, Axel was more than happy to oblige, telling the professor that they could, and this is prophesizing, "sit any damn well they pleased when they wanted and to go fuck off".

That went over…well.

Roxas tried to scold him but then the professor simply laughed Axel's insult off and explained to Roxas something about maturity blah blah blah blah that he wasn't paying attention to because at the moment, he was too busy watching that perverted son of a bitch caress his sexy innocent blonds' cheek before gently raising his face up, two fingered, under the chin.

And that went over _**really**_ well.

Well after that, Axel remembered-- briefly--that he got upset, argued, Roxas was trying to explain or something, everyone was looking, "Burn Baby"…and then they were in a life boat, floating back to Destiny Island, Roxas glaring at him the entire time while he politely ignored him.

And while Professor Luxlord got to 'play' with two of the woman from the bar in his lifeboat, all he could do was stew and get further pissed off--and then they didn't even get a chance to go to Tospy Turvy Day, which just _sucked_.

Axel muttered to himself just at the thought of it and finally tossed the ashes into the air, reaching around the arm of the chair to get the much need cigarette off the in table just as Kairi came skipping into the living room, pausing to stare quizzically.

"Piss off, I don't have time for you today," he snapped and Kairi gushed and hugged him around the neck, making him glare up at her. "Why are you so grumpy? It's not like you had school and--wait!"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproving glare. "Have you been burning stuff in here again?!"

"Do you not understand the meaning of 'piss-off'?" he asked in a deadpan tone and snarled in anger when she snatched his cigarette away before he could properly light it and take that much needed drag.

"No smoking in the house, cigarettes are bad for you, and aren't you suppose to be at 'discipline training'?" she fussed without taking a breath.

"I smoke where I please, I don't give a shit, and once again: you and Saix can piss off," he retorted nastily.

"Professor Saix, Mr. Doss."

Both red heads looked up to see the tall blue haired man in their front door way, yellow eyes glaring solely at Axel who now glared back with fury and hatred. "It is professor. I'm sure your parents taught you respect, no?"

"No," Axel snapped sarcastically and Kairi rolled her eyes before putting the cigarette in the ashtray. "He walked me the rest of the way home. My and dad gave him permission to come and seek you out if you didn't show up for your detention because you're a 'renegade'."

"Bull-" he started before a hand written letter was shoved under his nose by the other red head, his eyes scanning it for two seconds before it erupted into flames, making Kairi yelp and jump back as she dropped it. "-shit!"

Saix gave a soft chuckle that captured both red heads attention again, his eyes trained solely on Axel the entire time. "My, how you are in desperate need of--discipline. Come. I have no time to waste with you here further."

"Am I speaking a foreign language today?" Axel exclaimed angrily before getting to his feet and pushing Kairi aside--just because he felt like it. "What part of piss--"

By the time Kairi had gotten to her knees and looked back, Axel was unconscious--or seemed so, and being tossed like a bag of potatoes over Professor Saix's shoulder, his facial expression completely void of any emotion as he stared at her.

"He will be fine, carry on with your night Mrs. Doss," he replied coldly before giving a bow for his departure, headed for the door.

Kairi stared after him a moment, stunned and wondering if a professor was allowed to forcefully remove any student from a home--but then her parents had given permission to seek Axel out--and what the hell did she really care anyway?

It was _**Axel.**_

* * *

"So that's how you get x MC2 - y1.45," Roxas finished with a slight frown, studying the equation again just to be sure.

Namine stared back at the paper--it looked like gibberish to her--and laughed. "I have no clue what you just did!"

Roxas shook his head and laughed himself. "Me either. But maybe he won't check."

They both paused in their laughter before they each agreed to move on to Social Sciences--which to Namine's dismay, also had math.

"So how have your fencing classes been going?" Namine questioned and Roxas paused in shuffling his papers, frowning. "Fencing classes?"

"With…professor Saix," she replied carefully, looking him straight into his eyes. "How are they going?"

Roxas arched a brow before shrugging. "Namine, I'm not _taking_ fencing classes. Where did you here that from?"

She blinked. "Well, Kairi told Axel that you were taking special classes from Professor Saix. After you and Axel nearly killed everyone during practice last Monday."

Roxas laughed a little but shook his head. "We didn't really _try_ to kill everyone…and I never said I was talking lessons. He did offer it to me while class was letting out but I told him that I was already training with someone else and he bowed out. Kairi must have heard it from someone after class."

"Just rumors then," Namine replied softly with a nod--and an almost transparent smile that Roxas caught.

"What."

Namine blinked. "What, what?"

"What was the smile for? You seem happy I'm not--"

"I am," she replied quickly, nervously, not bothering to try to lie. Roxas nodded softly. "How come?"

"Professor Saix…he's…a very hard person to learn from," she replied and Roxas decided she was wording her sentence carefully.

Too carefully.

"What makes you say --"

"He's very hard on students in class."

"-- it like that." Roxas finished with a soft nod. "Namine, that's not what you meant and we both know that."

There was a small silence between them before she finally spoke again. "He kinda looks like him. Marluxia."

Roxas placed his pencil down. "Who?"

"…Axel. Not exactly…but they sometimes have the same smirk. And their hair: Marx's hair color is the softer shade of Axel's. And they both didn't have--"

She finally paused, shaking her head and giving a forced smile. "I'm being silly I guess, trying to get your mind off of our studies!"

Roxas stared at her confused and troubled and shook his head. "No Namine--what where you about to say? What do they both have--or don't And why is it important? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing Roxas, just…chatter," she said finally in a soft but stern tone that simply said that the conversation was completely over. Roxas gave a sigh but decided to let it die, since it was obvious she wasn't going to talk.

But he couldn't help be angry. And he _hated_ being angry.

"Alright well, since we're off that subject, let's go to another subject you probably don't want to talk about," he snapped a little harshly and Namine gave a weary sigh and simply stared at him with a troubled frown.

"What did you do to Sora and why are you trying to keep him for Riku?"

There was a dead silence between the two and Roxas felt a small sense of satisfaction. The entire point of asking Namine over was too get what information he could from her for Rikku--for what, he wasn't sure, but Kairi was quickly becoming one of his least favorite people. Not to mention she was once again, trying to dip her hand and ruin his cousin (and quite a few other people's) relationship.

And while he had nothing against the almost fragile looking blond sitting across the low coffee table from him, she was associated with 'the enemy' and therefore had to be seen as such: the enemy.

"I'm not," she said finally and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora was fine until he went off with Kairi somewhere. And Selphie already told me that she remembered seeing her over at your house Saturday night when she stopped by to give you her notes for Algebra."

He could tell that she was mentally kicking herself, her ocean blue eyes adverting from his stare for a minute to look at her hands before she looked back up, her face slightly pleading, almost silently begging him not to question her anymore.

But his face remained stern and harsh and finally, she sighed.

"…He told me to."

Roxas frowned. "What?"

"He told me to," she repeated softly. "He doesn't want to make things easy so he told me to go along with it…he told me to do whatever was in the best interest for Kairi."

"But why?" Roxas snapped and she shook her head. "I can't discuss that Roxas, I'm sorry. But he said it was for the best and that the three involved would learn from their mistakes. He promised to help me get him so--"

"Who? Who promised to get what? Who are you talking about."

"If you don't know already then you're not suppose to," she replied softly before getting to her feet and gathering her things.

He stood up too, looking a little desperate. "Namine!"

"He's got everything under control Roxas and he'll help Marluxia. That's all that's important. Sora will be fine--everything will. Just please…stay out of it. " she said finally, glaring at him for a moment before finally gathering her things in her arms, she started for the front door, ignoring his calls for her to stop and leaving.

Roxas plopped back down on the stack of pillows, rolling his eyes slightly and picking up his pencil.

What the hell was going on? And what was she talking about--on both cases?

* * *

"Can' t I at least get a 'Thanks for making it so that I could shag your brother again'?!" Ri exclaimed and Sephiroth simply ignored her, continuing with the polishing of his precious sword.

"You did no such thing," Sephiroth replied matter of factly, not bothering to look in her direction.

"Oh the hell I didn't!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "Aerith called me and together, we convinced Leon that you were not at fault for what happened to what's his face and that if Cloud came to talk to him--"

"Incorrect," Sephiroth cut in, an amused but small smirk on his face and Ri arched her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "In result of her guilt for having a hand in breaking the two of us apart in the first place, Aerith approached me on the matter of making things as they should be. She then asked for your assistance in helping her convince the miscreant that I was no threat, immediate or otherwise, to Cloud and that our relationship was simply, too difficult to understand to those not involved."

Ri looked a bit flabbergast--she actually remembered Aerith saying that exact sentence to Leon at the time.

"She then had Zack deliver the message over lunch period, as I chose to use the gymnasium to practice my sword play-- both in a effort to home in my skills and further worry Strife-- and as a result, I purposely gave Strife the cross right before we departed from school. Knowing Strife as I do, I knew that would rattle his brain enough that he would of course, run to said miscreant to tell him of his troubles."

"But what if they had gotten together because of that?" she demanded, though still looked amazed. "You could have chanced loosing Cloud!"

"Negative," Sephiroth he replied in a smooth, calculating tone. "Leon, as told to me through Aerith and Zack, had already come to terms with his predicament and decided to 'let go'. He had every full intention of running Strife back into my direction. Though Aerith and I had already planned for myself to come over--hence why she called as soon as he arrived and out of eye sight. It was strictly up to Strife on whether our relationship would continue or end, just like it was the moment he doubted his own love and knowledge of me."

"Wait--so how did you know Cloud would confront Leon about his feelings that he thought Leon might have for him--or whatever?"

"In a sense, I admit, I did not." he replied. "I assumed merely that Strife would tell Leon of his woes and ask what should be done, Leon in turn, would send him in my direction. I had no knowledge that Cloud had finally caught on to the fact that Leon was interested in him or that he would confront said feelings. Nor were they suppose to kiss."

"You saw that?" she muttered.

"I did. However, I heard the majority of the conversation before hand and soon after, though I still did not appreciate any other man's lips on my lover's," Sephiroth announced, studying the blade for a moment before beginning to polish the tip. "Though Cloud has already paid for the trespass. And as for the miscreant: I wrote to this Seifer person and opened a channel so the pair could…talk."

"Seifer--that was you too?!" she exclaimed amazed and Sephiroth smirked. "Apparently, the pair had a relationship but broke up under---bad terms. And thus, his feelings for Cloud developed. Though Seifer has never apparently gotten over said feelings and was open to the chance. I got him to write Leon--to take his mind off of my lover--and apparently, the two our now communicating."

"Did Leon--"

"He had no idea. I call it: insurance."

"But how could you know that he would--"

"Aerith. She explained that past relationship to me and her own thoughts of it. I took action from there. A hunch, a gamble, but one I was willing to risk."

His bedroom was quite for a moment before Ri finally gave a long whistle and smirked. "Daaaamn…your good."

"I'm aware," he nodded.

"So what are we gonna do about Operation: K.A.I.R.I.?" she asked finally, plopping down on his bed and bouncing a little, Sephiroth eyeing her a moment and causing her to mumble a soft 'sorry' before he continued with his polishing.

"Continue as you are," he said finally. "Namine has fulfilled her part of the plan. Continue to keep Roxas in the dark fully of our plans so he isn't aware of his 'true' involvement. Axel is already performing his task."

"Yeah, what was he suppose to be doing?"

"What he was told," he replied in cold 'this isn't up for discussion' type of tone and Ri quickly let the matter drop. "Riku's little friends are all playing their roles accordingly, Strife is keeping tabs on Sora as I am on Riku, Zexion is gathering all the information that will be needed for…when the time comes, and you and Tidus are to go forth with your plans for Axel's affair."

"Yeah, his big bash," she nodded., tapping the side of her cheek and looking thoughtful. "Yeah, Tidus and I already know what we're gonna do there. But we have to get Sora to be with in a five mile radius of Riku before it can work."

"That will be taken care of by tomorrow morning," he announced smoothly and she arched her brow. "Are you serious? Riku has all but stopped trying--"

"Because I told Riku to cease all of his efforts. To simply let Sora come and seek him out," he cut in.

"But Sora won't--"

"He will," he snapped, sounding annoyed now and Ri gave a long sigh in return. "Sephiroth, Namine did a great job in convincing Sora that Riku was pretty damn awful. Sora's always been a little hardheaded and has been avoiding your brother like the plague. So why would he seek Riku out?"

"Because there are three factors that you have simply forgotten or fail to realize--both of which wouldn't surprise me," he stated, finally pausing and looking up at the blond. "Sora is still very naïve. He also, can not stop the seeking of his heart, no matter how much his mind has been altered. His feelings, while not remembered, are imprinted in something greater that Kairi's comprehension. And finally: because he's already climbing through his window and trying to jump across to Riku's at this very moment."

"What?" she asked startled before looking toward the window and a little ways downward. Sure enough, there her younger brother was, sand decorating his clothes and hair, sitting on the sill and simply staring toward their side--which would be Riku's bedroom window.

In his hand, was something she couldn't make out and after a moment, she didn't have time as the brunette finally made up his mind and jumped across the way.

She looked back at Sephiroth amazed and he only smirked. "Oh yes…and because I had Cloud force him to give Riku something back for him."

* * *

"Crap!" Sora cried as he caught the toe of his left foot on the window sill, scrambling to the floor in a heap--and landing right at Riku's feet, who was looking down at the brunette with a cold glare on his face, his pale aquamarine eyes trained on the brunette through his bangs.

Sora rubbed his bottom as he sat on his feet squatting, slowly looking up at Riku. He was already in his pajamas--or what he 'called' them, as he was only wearing a pair of ebony boxer shorts, his pale chest bare along with those smooth, almost silk like--

Where the hell did that come from?

"Your window sucks," he muttered softly and Riku simply rolled his eyes and stormed toward his bed, plopping down on it. "Why are you here."

"Well I don't want to be, don't get your hopes up," Sora snapped bitterly before thrusting out the small envelope in the silver haired beauty's direction.

"I wasn't," Riku snapped, sitting up briefly to snatch it from him before laying back, Sora simply staring at him as he opened it and scanned it, rolling his eyes again and tossing it toward his desk--which fell short and landed two feet from his bed.

"Ax couldn't have given me that himself," he mumbled bitterly before shifting his eyes to look up, catching Sora still staring at him. "What."

"Nothing," Sora mumbled, quickly adverting his eyes and Riku for the millionth time, rolled his and scuffed. "Whatever. Don't you have a girlfriend to get back and kiss ass to?"

Sora scowled. "So where you always an ass?"

Riku scuffed again and muttered something and Sora stormed over to him and punched him--hard--in the chest, making Riku jump to his feet and get in Sora face. "Your only gonna get to do that for so long before I strike back: watch it!" he snarled but Sora didn't back down.

"What the hell gives you the right to be an asshole to me or Kairi, you're the one that fucked up!" Sora snapped and before he could continue, Riku was already screaming back. "I didn't do anything you idiot! I don't even fucking understand what the hell is going on now! One minute your willing to sail off into obilivion with me and the next you're tongue kissing that manipulative little bitch!"

"Kairi is not--"

"How the hell would you know? You apparently don't even remember what she did to us--or you suddenly don't care," Riku snapped angrily and Sora shook his head. "Namine told me everything, she said--"

"I don't care what the hell Namine said, she hasn't even been here that long! She didn't know what was going on between the two of us or what happened between you and I or Kairi! Hell, she's Kairi friend--of course she'll take her side! You won't even give me the benefit of the doubt--or at least try to defend myself. Just going solely off two of the worst sources there are. You're suppose to know me better than that Zo! How the hell could you just--forget!"

There was a long silence between the pair, Riku's chest was heaving as he was catching his breath while Sora looked downward, staring off into space as it were.

He knows what he was told…and Kairi nor Namine seemed to have any reason to lie to him---but Riku had a point. He _didn't _give him a chance to defend himself. His story didn't make sense mind you--but then completely forgetting about both Kairi and Riku wasn't making sense either…and while he'd tried to avoid it, what he had been told didn't ring right at all either.

The entire incident was odd and he really couldn't explain anything. He thought back to what Cloud had told him before he'd come over:

"_You can't trust everyone Sora--you can only trust your feelings. If you feel right with Kairi, then stay with her. But if there is something bothering you about Riku, then maybe you should explore that too."_

It was probably why his brother had all but forced him into bringing Riku that invitation to Axel's party--so he'd have a chance to talk. Or scream. Or whatever it was they were suppose to be doing.

He wasn't sure what was going on…and how anything got the way it did…all he could remember was…well there are blanks spots in a lot of his memory now…but he felt an odd calm…an ease…when he was around Riku. And some sort of…anxiety when he was around Kairi.

He was beginning not to completely trust either…but he couldn't help what he felt and he knew--or felt--that he need Riku's involvement to understand anything. To give this--give Riku--a chance. Or if Namine was right: another chance.

And that's where he wanted to begin.

"I'm…I'm sorry Riku," he replied finally, softly. The older teen standing directly in front of him said nothing, only continued to stare at him.

"Maybe you're right. I-I not saying you're not trying to do stuff…but other than what I've been told, I can't prove you were either."

'_Not to mention everyone else I've asked can't recall anything that Kairi and Namine where claiming either…not all of it' _he admitted to himself finally.

"I just…maybe we can just…"

"…Start over," Riku finished for him, sighing softly to himself and closing his eyes, Sora nodded.

They stayed quite for a while before finally Sora spoke again. "Tomorrow. After school. Let's…hang out. Just you and me. So maybe…I-I can remember stuff and find out the truth."

"A chance," Riku muttered softly, finally smiling a little in approval. "That's fine Sora. That's all I need."

Outside his bedroom, Mr. London was opening his own bedroom door and walking out into the hall to make a pit-stop at the bathroom before he went downstairs to fix himself some popcorn--only to pause at the sight of Sephiroth, Rikku from next door, and his own wife hunched by his youngest son's bedroom door, ears pressed listening to whatever conversation was going on.

They looked up at him and he simply shook his head, giving them a 'I don't know and I don't care' type of glance before quickly going into the bathroom to get Riku's hair gel.

* * *

Roxas slammed the cordless phone down with a grunt of frustration. That was the sixth time he tried to call Axel's cell phone since Namine left and now he was getting pissed off--and worried.

They were on speaking terms so…why wasn't he answering his cell phone?

* * *

"I'll teach you," he said emotionlessly, his voice as soft as the smallest pin drop as he advanced toward his prey, his eyes glowing, the pupils seeming to become slits. His ocean blue hair was wild as it moved from side to side with each step he took towards the bed, clutching and unclenching his hands, which seemed almost claw like to the unnerved young man that was chained down to the stiff mattress by his wrist and ankles.

"It's been so long…too long…since I was able to…'teach' someone discipline, their place in the world, " he continued, his predatory gaze on the squirming naked beauty that awaited him--beckoning him.

"He was so _fragile_…but so well trained. Even from the start, I knew it would be easy…but oh, how boring he became, how _**bothersome**_."

There was a muffled reply and then his prey tried to scream as loudly as possible, but the piece of cloth that had been stuffed into his mouth made that difficult.

He didn't care and it didn't matter. He planned on taking it out when he began training him anyway--the screams always fuelled him.

"You--you are different. Difficult. Too stubborn to realize the faults in which you process. Yet too blind to understand what I was truly after." He paused, letting the young man muffle his peace before he continued, chuckling softly to himself. He was certain quite a few ugly words were being strung together and shouted at him.

"He would have been to _simple _Axel. Too easy: just like _him_. But you," he smirked to reveal a set of fang like canines, an animalistic smirk forming on his lips. "It will be fun breaking you."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**Yeah, yeah, I know. Worst stopping point ever. But I decided that I would ::clears throat:: wait to actually include exactly what happens there for another chapter. You know...more drama.   
In any case, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter thus far (no chasing me with pitch-forks!) and now I shall answer questions!:  
_**I may have over looked or over read it, but is Tifa in here? Knowing that she's Cloud's best friend I thought she might have been.  
**_-Yeah, Tifa is in the story. She had a minor part eariler on (while they were at school) but thus far, she hasn't really played a major role. She will return though, she plans a part in Sephiroth's grand master sch--erm--plan.  
_**1. What happened on Axel/Roxas's cruise exactly? And you better not keep them angry for long. What, did you like, trade out CloudxSeph for AxelxRoxas to be on the outs! Not cool!  
**_-No I didn't intentionally switch Axel/Roxas for Seph/Cloud drama ::lmao::. But I think I answered everything else with this chapter. _  
**2. WHO IS RIKKU TALKING TO? TELL ME IT'S SEPHIROTH!!  
**_LMAO, yeah. It's the one and only Sephy._  
**3. Is Seifer going to be a problem? Is he gonna be the one from the actually FF8 or the one from KH2?  
**_If you mean for Seph/Cloud, then no. He won't be a problem at all. And it'll be the Seifer from KH2. I like the one from FF8 more but since he seems younger (and I've already got a running jokes for him and Leon) I'm going to make ti the one from KH2._  
**4. Is Namine a had guy? Will she have to die with Kairi too for ruining my favorite ship??  
**_::Laughs manically::_

As for a few hints for the up coming chapters:  
-The last part of this chapter will be explained and gone in-depth to in the next chapter. Be forwarned!  
-The gang will begin their plans.

And that's all I'm giving away, lmao. As always, hug your KH plushie and: Happy Reading!  
Kamirine


	27. Chapter TwentyFive: Fragments of the

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_Alright, let me begin by warning you of a few things: this particular chapter is way more darker than the story has gotten thus far. I actually had to force myself to write most of it because I like a few of the characters too much. This chapter will depict some disturbing sexual acts (Non-Con) with a touch of blood play. So yeah, if that makes your stomach turn, you may want to run far, far away from now. (Or okay, skip those part of the chapter.)_

_Please don't chase me down with pitch forks after you read this…but otherwise, enjoy reading._

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Five: **_Fragments of the Heart _

"Roxas, sweetheart, you need to calm down," Ri yawned, stretching a little before rubbing her eyes and smacking her lips, making a face and muttering something about morning breath.

"I haven't heard from him," Roxas snapped angrily, slamming the phone down for the six time that morning. "I don't know why he won't answer, won't call me back--Ri, what if something is wrong with him? What if he's hurt or something?"

"Or he could just be being a douche" Cloud snapped as he stormed into the kitchen, picking a seat at the other end from Roxas but not hiding that 'I'm gonna kill you' aura he was giving off quite strongly at the blond. "What the hell Roxas? If he isn't going to answer, you don't call him--all night long--and have screaming fits!"

"No, you just sit right outside their window and look like someone kicked your dog," Ri joked with a slight laugh, looking directly at Cloud who glared back for he comment. She rolled her eyes and sighed before placing her hands on Roxas' shoulder and giving them a light squeeze. "I'm sure your 'Sexy Beast' is alright Roxas. He's probably just grumpy about being suspended for so long, not to mention that he can't come near you until--"

"WHAT?!" Roxas all but roared as he got to his feet so quickly that Ri stumbled back a little. "What do you mean 'he can't come near me'? Why not?!"

"If you weren't so busy crying over the telephone," Cloud began, grumbling. "Then you would know that mom and dad got a letter from the academy. Said that it would be 'wise' to stay away from Axel and his short tempered problem until he's had the proper 'training'."

Ri tilted her head and looked at him. "Mom let you read that letter?"

"No, Sora swiped it for me while she was gushing over him going out with Riku tonight," Cloud admitted and Ri laughed. "Oh sure, the sweet and innocent one. I swear, Sora could light a puppy on fire while dancing around naked, doing the 'Cha-Cha' and mom would still think he's the angel out of the three of us."

She looked pointedly at Roxas. "You don't count cause your just a cousin--and mom already thinks you're an angel."

Roxas only glared.

"It's the eyes," Cloud admitted, nodding a little as he got up and headed toward the cupboard. "They're big and innocent. Makes their faces look like they're five. Want some Cocoa Puffs Ri?"

"Yeah sure," she nodded finally taking a seat and Cloud pulled out the box, heading for the cabinets to get bowls. "Not to mention neither have hit puberty voice wise yet. They both still sound like they're little kids."

"Which is freaking, considering both have smexy boy toys, one of which has got Roxas so sprung that not being able to talk to him hurts his feelings," Ri added, snickering a little.

"If he's just being an idiot, I don't care! I just want to know that he's actually being an idiot and that he's already!" Roxas snapped, snatching up the cordless phone and beginning to dial again. "I have to make sure he's alright!"

Cloud paused in his approach of the table and Ri became silent as all three waited to see if Axel would actually answer his phone.

One ring. Then Two…

* * *

Axel's emerald eyes slowly drifted a gaze toward the cell phone that sat right on his night stand, only an arm's length away from him.

He knew who it was. And he knew by now that he was probably worried about him--or ready to tell him off. The thought of a cute blond with a flushed face and wide, watery ocean blue eyes filled his moment for a brief, happy second before they where immediately pushed to the side for uglier, darker events which unfolded last night.

Axel shut his eyes, hoping in a bizarre fashion that it would in turn, shut out the flooding memories and pain--but he knew better than that.

He'd been 'taught' better than that. . .

_It was almost like a blinding pain, his eyes were shut so tightly that all he could see was white. The fear was rising in his chest by each second, accompany the agonizing pain that was already there._

_He screamed loudly, harshly, feeling blood somewhere in his throat, he'd been screaming so much, as he felt the sharp pain, deliberately slow, making it's way from his stomach to his inner right thigh._

_The pain ceased for a moment--or at least it wasn't as bad--until he felt fingers pressing themselves into the wound, like salt, grinding and scratch, making him wince and scream once again, his hips and legs bucking for the millionth time as wildly before he felt them grip him, digging further into the wound and causing him to completely stop moving._

_He hoped, prayed, that this would get him to stop. But no. He wouldn't 'learn' anything that way._

_"All of this silly fighting and commotion and for such minor pain that's being inflicted," he'd chuckled darkly, his cat like pupils dilating further as he dug into his leg, making him scream again, fresh tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. _

_"Don't disappoint me Axel…you were suppose to be stronger," he cooed softly, finally releasing him only to bend down and slowly lick at the could, making Axel feel sick to his stomach. _

_"Where is all your fire? All that determination---defiance?" he questioned in a soft whisper as he continued, his left hand stroking Axel's other thigh almost lovingly. "You were so amusing earlier tonight. All that silly banter and filth--such disrespect."_

_He seemed to almost go into a temporary fury as he said 'disrespect' and without warning, bit down savagely at the same wound, making Axel scream once again. It last briefly, the blue haired man slowly licking up at him, his cat like eyes catching his in an unnerving blink less stare before he slowly, deliberately licked the blood off of his lips, then his fangs._

_Axel fought the whimper that wanted to be released before he turned his head to side, no longer wanting to look at the man._

_A moment later, he felt the weight shift fully on top of him and warm breath that made his stomach turn, ghosting his neck, then his ear before his head was snatch by the hair, closer this attacker. _

_Saix yanked and Axel grunted, his eyes opening and looking furiously back at the elder man, a spark of fire, and what little resistance he had left emitting from them. That made the blue haired man smirk deviously, his eyes narrowing as his cat like pupils became slits._

_"Ah…so that spark is still alive I see. Good. That makes this all the more pleasurable."_

_He yanked his hair again, making his head rise from the bed and Axel growl softly as he further whispered in his ear. "I will destroy you."_

Axel's eyes snapped open and out of the memory as he realized his phone was still ringing. He looked over at it again, sorrowfully, before simply turning to his side, hissing in pain, and covering his head with his blankets.

* * *

"Damn it!" Roxas called in despair before slamming the phone down on the table and then folding his arms and burying his head in them. Cloud and Ri shared a look before Ri gave him a reassure smile.

"Hey, okay, look Roxy. How about you and I go over there after school and go see him? If there is anything wrong, I'm sure it will make Axel feel better. And if not, I'll help you beat the crap out of him, okay?"

Roxas didn't answer and Ri gave a sigh and looked over at Cloud nodded and spoke up. "You're letting this get to you when it shouldn't Roxas. I'm sure Axel is fine: he seems capable of handling himself. You said it yourself yesterday that you guys are on great terms. Maybe he's just…busy or something. Just go over there with Ri after school. At worst, he could purposely be ignoring you--and if so, beat the shit out of him like Ri said. But don't sit her moping around over a guy that might not be worth it."

"You did that when you were upset about Sephiroth," Roxas grumbled and Cloud turned away from him. "I said a guy that was worth it Roxas."

"Axel is worth it damn it! He's worth everything! And I don't know why he won't talk to me or what I did wrong but I have to fix this!" Roxas snapped angrily, getting up from the table with a start and storming out of the room just as Sora was walking in. The brunette paused, watching Roxas storm upstairs before looking at his siblings for answers.

Cloud shook his head. "Don't ask, there's nothing you can do for him now Zo. Ri will handle it after school."

"Right," Ri agreed before she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Only if your sure," Sora agreed before taking a seat and sighing a little, making both Ri and Cloud look at one another before looking at Sora. In unison, both sighed, put their spoons down and asked. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…really," Sora began, uncertain. "I've decided to go out with Riku tonight."

Silence.

"We're going to hang out. I-I want to understand what I'm feeling and try to give him a chance. I can't remember anything, including what he did wrong if anything so I just wanna give him a shot, I guess," Sora admitted, looking at both with a nervous smile, almost seeking approval.

Ri beamed instantly while Cloud only nodded. "That's great Zo! I'm glad you and Riku are getting back together!"

"We're hanging out Ri," Sora corrected her sternly. "And that's all we're doing. I just…want to see for himself if what Namine was saying is true. He's bound to slip up somehow and when he does--"

"--which he won't," Ri assured him with a knowing smirk.

"You can go from there," Cloud finished for him and Sora only looked between the two before slowly getting up and walking away from the table, pausing to look back at them before muttering something about them being weird and walking off.

* * *

Kairi made a pose in a life sized thin vanity mirror, blowing a kiss to herself before striking another silly pose and giggling, flicked her hair back.

School had gone great for her today--but then everyday she was with her precious Zoey was a good day. She squealed to herself and ran in place, just thinking of the wonderful things they'd do today: just last night they'd tussled on the beach and shared a passionate kiss--he was such a tease--and this morning (even though she had to wake him and drag him to school) they'd had a great time walking to school, hand in hand.

Most of her friends where jealous that she had a boyfriend, let alone her own personal crush--and the fact that Sora wasn't exactly a bad catch (he was thought of to be one of the sweetest and cutest--not to be confused with 'completely god-like sexy'-- boys in the school)--she couldn't help but feel exceedingly lucky.

And, as if icing on the cake, Riku for the past week had been a wreck. All but crawling on his knees and begging Sora to come back to him--it was really sad and pathetic really--the boy had finally given up. Well, with the exception of meaningful glares toward Sora which her wonderfully sweet beau completely ignored.

She couldn't help but squeal slightly and hop in place, clapping rapidly. She wasn't sure how everyone else was taking the sudden turn but then again, she didn't care. Sora was all hers now and there wasn't going to be a damn thing anyone could do--

"Oh what now?!" she exclaimed with a huff as she reached over to get her cell phone, brightening up instantly when she saw the Madison's phone number before taking a breath, flipping it open.

"Hey Zoooey! Can't wait to go out on our date so you called early?" she cooed in a teasing voice.

"Kairi, I don't care what you and Sora are doing today," came the slightly nasty reply and she seemed startled for a few moments before frowning and placing a hand on her hip. "Roxas, why are you call--"

"Where's Axel?" he snapped.

"How should I know? Call him!" she snapped back and she heard what sounded a lot like a growl on the other side. "Look, why are you calling my phone! He has--"

"He's not answering it!" he exclaimed angrily. "The house phone or his cell. Do you know where he is or why he might be angrily at me?"

"Not really no," she admitted in an uninterested tone. "He came home last night, I heard him."

"Came home? From where?"

"His 'discipline' training," she quoted, even making the sign with her free hand and rolling her eyes.

"…What discipline training?"

"I don't know, the one the school said he needed to improve or whatever, look Roxas, I'd love to help but I don't have time!" she snapped. "I'm trying to get dressed for my date with Zoey. As far as I know, Axel hasn't left since last night so I don't know why he's ignoring phone calls. But I need to go!"

"Fine, thanks," came the begrudging reply before there was a pause and whispers on the other end. This made Kairi frown in suspicion before Roxas finally came back.

"But you're wasting your time getting ready. Sora's already made plans."

"Oh has he," she retorted in a dead panned, doubting tone.

"Yeah," Roxas replied matter of factly. "He is going out tonight but not with you. He told us he was hanging out. With Riku." And with that, he hung of the phone, leaving a wide eyed and startled red head on the other end.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Roxas sighed and stood up, putting his cell in his pocket before looking over at Ri, who was beaming. "That outta keep her busy for a while," he grumbled and Ri laughed. "Nice! Now all I have to do is give your guy's gang a call and they'll handle it from there."

"Whatever," Roxas grumbled, already heading for the door. "Let's just go already."

"Right, yeah, I'm comin," Ri announced, waving off his attitude and following him, already dialing in Tidus' number on her cell.

* * *

The brunette, now out of his school uniform and in a simple white shirt and his favorite black and white baggy shorts with the tribal designs (Or Final Form), walked onto the beach bare foot (he'd left his shoes by the wooden pier), letting the cool sand and cool breeze ease his nervousness as much as it possibly could.

It was just starting to get into the evening, the sun making that beautiful orangish-pink and yellow hue in the sky as it sat right on top of the calm, clear ocean water. Most of the other people had already gone back home--but then again, the island was usually a place where only a few of islands kids hung out. The children during the day and teens around night. There weren't that many children on the island to begin with though, so it never was really that big of an issue.

Sora blinked and almost had to laugh at himself for his random thoughts. He always did that when he was extremely nervous. And while he had forced him himself to think of this as nothing more than hanging out with…a guy that might have potentially tried to hurt him and Kairi in the past somehow…he couldn't help but be excited and anxious. And then there was the passing thought that this might technically end up being classified as a date of sorts.

So yeah, he was definitely nervous.

He wasn't sure where the platinum blond was but his instincts told him to simply go to the palm tree: Sora couldn't exactly remember, but a long time ago, he and a someone else had done something when the tree was still quite young that made it grow on it's side, making it the perfect 'bench' of sorts. It was one of his favorite spots and since it was so open, he figured it was the best place to sit and wait.

Sora looked up and paused a little, gasping when he realized Riku was already waiting there, his back to him, simply leaning on the tree and looking out toward the water.

Well, so much for being able to gather himself as he waited. The brunette took a deep, calming breath before finally walking over to the tree, lifting himself on it and taking a seat on it next to wear Riku was leaning.

At first, the pair just simply stared out toward the water, the fading sounds of seagulls hitting their ears as well as the light sound the water made as it hit the shore. Sora actually felt pretty relaxed and…he couldn't put his finger on it. But it was state he hadn't been feeling for what seemed like, well, forever.

"So, what do you wanna do Zo?" Riku asked him softly before turning to look at him. Sora hesitated for a moment, simply looking at Riku's features. A little past shoulder surreal silver hair that, when caught right in the sun, seemed to shimmer like diamonds. Bangs so long that they almost completely covered his eyes--but for some reason, that just made the odd shade of pale turquoise stand out more. His eye lashes were shorter than his but his features seemed so delicate with his skin being slightly paler than his own. He wore his usual baggy plum plants and black, yellow, and white (or was it cream?) shoes with the red laces but he only wore a simple white shirt that was a size too small, making his muscles stand out beautifully.

If Sora wasn't afraid of sounding so lame, he would almost admit that he looked like a piece of art.

Riku arched a brow, noticing that the boy was only looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Sora stated immediately, turning his face away to make sure the older of the pair didn't see him blush (but Riku actually caught it and was smirking now) before he hopped of the tree bark before walking inland a little. "Here, I'll so you something. It's really cool, but kinda secret."

Riku arched his brow further. "You mean our Secret Spot?"

Sora froze before turning back to Riku and frowning a little. "How…did you know about that?"

Riku rolled his eyes before finally walking after him and past him, headed in that general direction. "I showed you that spot, a few days after you moved to the island. We'd hang out there all the time. . .but you probably don't remember."

"I don't," Sora admitted, searching his brain for any recollection of said event only to find it hazy: he did remember being shown the spot, but not by whom. It as like there was this figure standing there, in a hood and his face masked by darkness…

"I'll race ya!" Riku called back, already sprinting and Sora's eyes widened before he cried "Hey!" and sprinted after him. "Cheater!"

"Not if you weren't paying attention!" Riku laughed Sora sped up, focusing on the swaying silver mane before without warning and on instinct, he pounced, tackling Riku from behind around the waist and bringing him down, the pair rolling around for a minute before pausing, wrestling each other and laughing before Riku managed to get on top of him, pinning him down by the wrist. . .

"_Stop! Please! Just…leave me alone!"_

_Struggling, fighting, but he had his wrist in a vise grip…  
_

"Sora!" He blinked and came back into reality, looking up at Riku startled, who was had relaxed his hold on his wrist but hadn't completely let go, concern on his face. "Hey, you alright?"

"Uh…y-yeah, I think" Sora lied, head hurting a little as he made a motion to sit up, Riku quickly obliging and releasing his wrist completely. "Hey sorry, I didn't mean to do--whatever I did--if I did it," the silver haired boy grumbled and Sora, seeing the guilt and Riku's eyes and feeling something knot in his chest, quickly reached over and grabbed a stick sword and flipping on to his feet pointed it at Riku's nose.

"Gotcha!" he lied, beaming and he could tell Riku was on to him, as the older teen simply watched him for a moment, frowning a little and eyes narrowing before a smirk crossed over his features and back rolling, he too, got on to his feet and sprinted toward a small patch of island by that tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora teased, rushing after him. "Take it like a man!"

"Then fight like one!" Riku retorted dodging a lunge his way before swiftly picking up his own stick sword and blocking a hit to the chest.

The pair began a melee battle of sorts that seemed to last for hours, laughing, joking, and playfully jeering the other until finally, both had decided to call it quits and continue with their original goal: finding that secret spot.

"So Zo, can I ask you something?" Riku asked lightly and the brunette simply nodded, both keeping their gazes forward. "Why did you really decide to come out here, with me."

Sora looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that Kairi or Namine or whom ever told you about all this 'stuff' I did. How horrible I was to you. And you believed them enough to avoid me and go out with…Kairi. So why the sudden change of heart? What have I done to make you think I might not be as bad as you think?"

There was a pause before Sora answered, trying to word it right in his head before he spoke. "Well that's kinda it. See: I can't really say I 'think' your bad when I don't really 'remember' how bad you are--or were. I only know what I've been told. So I wanted to give you a chance--"

"To prove to yourself that Kairi's not a convincing, vindictive little b--witch and that I'm as bad as she says I am?" Riku finished matter of factly. "Got it."

"It's not…completely like that Riku," Sora admitted. "And stop talking about my girlfriend like that!"

"I would but I have a hard time lying to myself Zo," Riku retorted. "And calling her anything other than what she is against principle."

"What did she do that makes you hate her so much?" Sora demanded and Riku hunched a little. "You don't remember it, so it won't matter really. Just more 'he said', 'she said'. Besides in the past so I'm not too worried about it. It's what she might have done now that I'm worried about."

Sora started at Riku confused and troubled the elder team ignored him and the pair continued to the small, hideaway in silence.

* * *

"Selphie! I really don't have time for this!" Kairi half snapped, half whined as her best friend dragged her toward the fast food restaurant, where Tidus and Wakka patiently awaited, already knowing their roles.

"Yo Kai!" Wakka greeted with a big smile and she forced herself to return it, giving a half assed wave before she reluctantly slide into the booth, Selphie sliding in beside her, blocking her exit.

"You don't hang with us anymore, now that you got yourself a new boyfriend," Tidus teased and Kairi gave a small fake laugh. She didn't want to be there with them: Wakka was always nice and everything and she still wasn't too fond of Tidus, even though he and Selphie were trying to get back together, and Selphie was always great to be around but she didn't have time. She'd already been by Sora's house and try to Roxas' word, apparently he'd gone out for the night. With Riku.

After he'd promised they go out on a date tonight.

"Where is your bo anyway?" Tidus continued, looking curious and slightly confused and Selphie giggled. "Probably out getting Kairi a gift!"

Kairi adverted her eyes. She wished.

"Actually, I was going to ask you guys if you'd seen him," she admitted, remembering the original reason she'd stopped Selphie in the first place. "We were suppose to meet up but he's gone missing."

"Meh, I'm sure he'll turn up," Tidus winked and without another word, slid out of the booth, jogging over to the jukebox and fumbling with it for a moment before pausing, waiting for the music to start. After the first few notes, Selphie blushed a little and slowly slid out of her seat, walking over to Tidus, whom gave her deep sweeping bow, making her laugh.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked in a playful, deep voice and she bat her eyes, looking as though she was simply fawning over him before giving him his hand and announcing "Yes, I suppose."

Wakka and Kairi watched the pair dance to some kind a of slow song--the pair's 'song'--before Kairi began to take the opportunity to slip out of the booth so she could leave.

"Wait Kai," Wakka began in a warning tone, looking over at Tidus and Selphie to see if they were paying attention before he motioned her back over with his head, the red head looking at him wearily before taking a seat across from him again.

"I know where Sora went tonight: he called me about and told me." he admitted and Kairi perked up a little. "Riku thought you'd search for them at the beach so he got Sora to agree to go to the park. The one three blocks from our academy. He said you'd never think to go there and that Riku said they needed to be 'alone' for a while to 'get things straight'."

Kairi nodded and stood again, a determined look on her face. "Thanks Wakka. I knew I could always count on you." She reached in and gave him a short hug before without another word, she ran out of the place, missing Selphie and Tidus pause in their dancing to make sure she was actually leaving while Wakka watched her run clear out of sight, arching his brow with every step.

"She fell for that so quickly," Tidus said casually and Selphie nodded. "But do you think she'll go to the park? Or check the beach first?"

"Nah, Kairi will go to the park," Wakka announced and Selphie looked over at him. "How do you know?"

"Cause Kairi already think Riku's desperate and will do or go to any lengths to get Sora back. So him going to a place where 'she wouldn't look' seems totally reasonable right now. Besides, it came for a 'reliable' source."

"You think they'll be ready?" Tidus muttered and Selphie snorted before placing a hand on her hip. "As angry as Ri said he was? Tye, he's probably been there since Monday chanting the mantra _'Die bitch, Die_!'"

* * *

Sora felt uncomfortable-which was odd because he couldn't remember ever feeling that way when he came here--as they walked deeper into the small cave, his ocean blue eyes darting back and forth trying to find some unforeseen enemy that lurked, waiting in the darkness.

Riku was watching the brunette, frowning a little at his (to him) odd reaction to being there. "Sora, are you sure you wanna come in here?" Then he smirked. "Not afraid of the dark again, are you?"

"N-no!" Sora half whined, wondering to himself how he'd known he was ever afraid of the dark…but then Sora had to remember that he'd forgotten Riku and that the boy actually use to--or still--know him.

"You don't sound like it," Riku teased further and Sora punched him in the shoulder playfully, which resulted in Riku laughing and pushing him toward the wall.

He cried out as he was forced against the wall, his back aching greatly as soon as it collided with the hard, cold stone, tears still steaming down his face as his eyes opened widely, fear evident in them, as the searched for the predator attacking him.

A soft chuckle entered his ears before strong hands grabbed him by the arms and forced him to turn around, pushing him up roughly against the stone and scrapping his stomach, making him feel small. Frail. Helpless.

He could feel something pressing up against the left cheek of his buttocks before a small whimper escaped his lips as he tried in vain to squirm away from him, emitting a laugh from his aggressor as he pecked him softly on the cheek and nuzzled it with his nose in a loving fashion.

"If you'd only stay calm Sora. Be still. Then I wouldn't have to do it this way. But it's okay. I know you don't mean it…and when I'm done, you'll forget all about how I'm doing it to you. You'll only care that I am."

"No," he sobbed, trying in vain to pull away from him as this aggressor placed his arms behind his back and added pressure with his own body, pinning them to Sora an freeing his own hands, which he used to grab Sora by the hip with his left and push Sora further into the wall by his neck with the right.

"No…please!" Sora sobbed loudly, his tone sounding heart broken has he felt the tip enter him and with a sharp thrust, fill him all the way to hilt, making him scream. "PLEASE!!"

"_**DON'T**_!" Sora screamed as he hit the wall, immediately pushing himself away from it and stumbling back and landing on his ass, automatically assuming the fetal position and shaking, burying his face into his arms.

Riku froze, simply staring at the frightened boy in surprise before taking a deep breathing and slowly inching toward him, reaching out for him. "Hey…Sora?"

He didn't answer, which worried Riku. The older boy bent down on his knees directly behind Sora, hesitating in touching, simply listening to Sora's muffled sobs. Riku wasn't sure what had happened to Sora and he certainly didn't understand. But he wanted to be there for him. He wanted to be the only comfort Sora would need--would want.

"Hey, come on Zo," he called softly, slowly taking the boy into his arms and embracing him, holding his breath to see if Sora would pull away.

He didn't. Instead Sora turned fully into the embrace, burying his face into Riku's shoulder and hugging him around the middle.

"I-I don't know what h-h-happened to me!" Sora sobbed and Riku buried his own face in the brunettes hair as he stroked the back of it. "I-I don't want to be here Riku! Please! I-I want to leave!"

"Alright Zo," Riku replied calmly, rocking softly back and forth to calm him down. "It's okay. Let's get out of here okay? Go swimming or something. Or I can take you home…anything Sora. Whatever you want."

The brunette nodded and let Riku get him to his feet, still clinging to him as if he were a lifeline. Riku didn't mind however. And if it weren't for the circumstances, he'd actually be able to enjoy it a little better.

Sora seemed to calm down greatly once they were in the moonlight that bathed the sand, the salty smell of the ocean hitting his nostrils and relieving him.

"Sora?" Riku called softly and the boy looked up at him with large, sad sapphire eyes, tears still streaking his face. "Hey come on now, don't be a wuss." Riku teased, laughing softly and leaning in, kissing the tears away from his face, Sora flinching at first before he allowed him to touch him.

"You're okay. Big bad Riku will protect you from the darkness," Riku smirked and Sora sniffled before punching him hard in the arm, looking put out. Riku arched a brow and Sora glared at him annoyed, poking his lip out. "…Not a baby."

"Doesn't matter. I like you all the same," Riku smiled and Sora stared at him for a moment before returning the gesture, resting his head on his shoulder as they continued to walk on the moonlit beach.

* * *

"She's arrived," a said softly and his partner looked at the approaching red head through the shadows, pushing a bit of his long silver bangs out of his right eye. The pair remained quiet until she got closer, the shorter of the pair turning to look at the taller blond who was positioning his weapon of choice into both hands, stroking the stings of his instrument in an almost in a loving fashion.

"Demyx. You don't have to do this. I can take her out by self and I don't want you getting involved anymore than you have to," the smaller boy pleaded and the mohawked blond only gave him a pleased, thankful smile before reaching over and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"If this will make you happy. If this will help us, then I'll do anything. It's worth seeing the light brighten in your eyes and a smile warm your face."

Zexion blushed a little and looked away, embarrassed, making Demyx kiss his cheek lightly before he began to play a loud melody on the sitar. "Besides, her karma is beginning to piss me off."

They both watched as Kairi froze, listening to the haunting melody before turning around rapidly, trying to spot wherever it was coming from.

"Who's there!?" she called worried and Demyx took that as his cue. "Dance water--Dance…" he sang softly, to the melody of the music and Zexion watch in almost cruel satisfaction as the girl was attacked by multiform of water, all looking like aquatic replica's of Demyx before finally, she laid unconscious on the ground.

The pair came out then and the replica's became nothing more than pools of water on the grass and concrete walkway, both standing over Kairi and looking down at her. "What will we do with her now?" Demyx asked softly and without warning, Zexion kicked the girl hard in the stomach.

Demyx frowned at Zexion who ignored him, getting to a knee for a moment. Twirling a few strands of Kairi's hair with his index and middle finger, he yanked a good plug of it, examining it for a moment before standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Leave her there. We have what I need to make the replica."

* * *

Ri gave an annoyed sigh as Roxas knocked loudly on the door to the Doss residents for the sixth time. The blond was clearly upset, pounding on the wooden frame with his fist before growling in anger and kicking it a few times.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Roxy!" Ri cried, holding her hands up before taking him by the shoulders and massaging his shoulders. "Calm down! Let's just think of a new plan!"

"Fine," he snapped, already walking around the house toward the back. "Breaking in was not the plan!" Riku called after him, already jogging to catch up. By the time she'd gotten to the back of the house, Roxas was already climbing through a window and disappearing past the curtains.

She sighed and gave the window an annoyed once over before cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling "Impatient much?"

Meanwhile, in the unlit room, Roxas stormed his way over to the medium sized bed and yanking back the covers, picked up a pillow and smacked the slumbering red head in the bed with it.

"You ass!" Roxas cried in concern or anger. "You ass, you've been sleeping all this time?!"

There was a muffled reply before Axel turned over in his bed, eyes squinting as he tried to completely wake up, glaring at Roxas and with a sneer on his face. He was not a morning--or a 'wake me up at any time' for that matter--person.

"Axel! I thought something might have happened or something was wrong or or--why haven't you been answering my calls you bastard!" Roxas cried and Axel sighed, scratching his head in a lazy fashion.

'_I didn't want to see you…not like this.'_

"I didn't want to see you," he replied causally, not meeting Roxas's stare. There was a moment of silence before the blond finally replied in a quiet tone. "You…didn't want to see me?"

Axel sat up in his bed completely, fighting the urge to wince loudly at the pain he felt on his side. Despite that bastard forcing him to drink something to mend his wounds, the pain was still there with every last one of them.

"Axel why? What did I do to make you not want to see me?" Roxas asked and Axel could hear the distress in his words even though he was trying to remain calm.

'_He'll hurt you Roxas.'_

"Dunno. Maybe cause I've gotten, well, bored?" Axel announced, giving the boy a wicked smirk.

He saw a flicker of something in Roxas' eyes before the blond turned away from him, balling up his fist. "Come on Ax. Stop playing around. What's wrong. Why didn't you want to see me?"

"I told you," Axel lied firmly, coldly. "Now just because you don't want to except it isn't my problem. That's your drama--and some of which I'm not in the mood for. So if you don't mind, wanna jump out of the window and leave me in peace?"

'_I can't take the risk of him using you against me.' _

"Tell me the truth!" Roxas cried, whirling around and glaring angrily at him, and Axel felt a pull of sorrow at his heart when he saw the tears in the blonds' eyes. "I know you better than that you damn idiot! It's not that easy! I won't let you get off that way! I know something is wrong with you--we were fine before yesterday and now all of a sudden your avoiding me! Damn it Axel, please!"

He sat on the side of the bed and took Axel's hand and the red head stared at Roxas with an emotionless expression, though the blond could clearly see the turmoil in the deep emerald pools, convincing him further that something was indeed, wrong.

"Just tell me," Roxas begged softly. "Axel I can help you--or I can try. Just don't shut me out."

"Roxas," Axel began softly, no longer able to look at him directly in the eyes. "Please don't make this any harder than it is."

"I don't want to do that Axel," Roxas insisted, squeezing his hand and giving him a pleading look. "I don't. I just want to help you. What the hell am I good for if I can't help someone I care about?"

"You're great Rox," Axel admitted before chuckling sadly to himself. "Too great. You're too good for me…I'm filth."

"You're not!" Roxas snapped but Axel shook his head. "I couldn't even break things off with you properly. I couldn't lie to you…not like this. Not when you look so…"

He faulted for a moment, shaking his head and trying to get the images out of them. He didn't want to remember it. But he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_He leaned way over Axel, bracing one hand on the right side of Axel's head while the other forced his leg over his shoulder, Axel trying in vain to kick him with the other._

_This caused Saix to quickly grab the red head by the neck, diggin his nails into the tender skin and making Axel scream, his voice too hoarse to be loud any longer. "You're loosing the spark," the blue haired manic snarled in disgust. "How pitiful. Perhaps I'm going to easy on you, yes?"_

"_F-fuck you!" Axel gasped in pain and lack of breath, making the man give him a fanged smirk. "Much better."_

"Can't get you involved," Axel continued, holding his head, trying desperately to forget the horrible events that had been plaguing his nightmares recently.

_The sound that came from Axel's throat--from the bottom of his soul--pleasured him more than the actions that were being done to the red head. It sounded unearthly…heart wrenching. Saix didn't know a human could even make that sound. But oh, did he ever want to hear it again._

"_That's it," he growled viciously as he slammed forcefully back into Axel all the way to the hilt, not even giving the younger man the mercy of preparing him in any way, already loving the caressing feeling his tight hole made, feeling the blood beginning to pool and acting as all the lubrication he would need. _

"_That's right slut. Scream for me…"_

"Axel?" Roxas called in worry, trying to take him into an embrace, only to have the teen angrily push him away and off the bed, which in turn, made Axel cry out in pain from his sore side and arm, making him curl up and hold himself, eyes still closed tightly. "Leave me alone," he screamed, making Roxas stare at him in fear and concern. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"_Are you starting to understand now?" Saix growled, slamming back into him with such force that it actually made Axel skid upward a little, grabbing his restraints around his wrist to try in vain to forget the pain…to concentrate on something else._

"_Are you finally realizing where you exist in this world Mr. Doss?" Saix continued. "Do you see now that you are not good enough--that are not disciplined enough--to be with him? With anyone? That only I can tame you? Can control you? _

_Saix paused, leaning over to Axel's ear and licking the outer lobe as he slowly, deliberately pulled almost all the way out of Axel, until only the tip remained. "He's too weak for you Axel--he doesn't understand what you actually need. What you really want. He will never be ready for you Axel, and he never will be. Only I can give you need--what you deserve. And you do deserve ever bit of this, don't you Mr. Doss?"_

_Axel winced in pain, still struggling despite it all and this seemed to anger Saix, making the blue haired man grab a fist full of his hair and yank it harshly. "Answer me! You deserve every moment of this! Don't you, you filthy slut?!"_

_Axel glared hatefully at Saix before without warning, he spit directly in the man's face. Saix only let a wide, creepy smirk form on his lips as he whipped the slimly liquid off of his face and as his pupils once again became thin slits and he slammed harshly back into Axel, making him scream in agony._

"_I see you still haven't learned anything," Saix chuckled darkly, slamming harder and faster with ever word he was saying now. "Not a damn thing, I'm afraid. Such a pity--he learned much faster than you. He was tamed so much easier. But that's good Axel. You're stronger than he is. That's what makes this all the more worth the while."_

_He continued to slam into him mercilessly, simply watching the pain, misery and despair on Axel's features, feeling his precum and blood making the passage easier to slide into but not taking away any of the friction. _

_It was bliss._

"Roxas…I can't let him hurt you," Axel cried in anger, getting to his feet and grabbing the blond by the arm, dragged him toward the door, ignoring any protest he might have. "I can't…take the risk. Just stay away from me."

"_You'll never be good enough for anyone. You always were filth. A mistake. A nobody. You don't deserve to be normal. To be happy. This is your punishment and you better damn well start excepting it," Saix snarled continuing to watch Axel's reaction. "But don't worry." He leaned over and licked the outer lobe of Axel's right ear before whispering seductively. _

"_Everything will be fine Axel. Because I'll teach you--and you will learn." He pulled out all the way to the tip again and paused to say "Because if you don't…"_

_And slammed right back into Axel roughly and paused to force his other leg over his shoulder, staring into emerald eyes of fear, fueling his pleasure further and making a deep smirk form on his features._

"Axel please!" Roxas screamed as the red head threw him out of his room and locked the door, leaning up against the door with his back to it. Axel listened as Roxas began to beat on the door forcefully, begging and pleading for him to explain what he meant and to let him back in--to let him help.

He could hear his voice breaking and picture the blond going into tears as he heard the unmistakable sound of something sliding down on the other side, causing him to do the same and rest his arms on his knees, his head down low, a forced smirk forming on his lips as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm so sorry Roxy," he whispered softly.

"_I'll teach him instead."

* * *

_

Author's Notes:  
I know I know. That was a horrible chapter. I feel so bad for writting it but it needs be done if I want to finish my major and one of my sub plots. Both my Sora and Axel plushies are glaring hatefully at me right now so I ask again: please don't chase me with pitch-forks!  
As for a few hints:  
-Roxas is not giving up on his Sexy Beast that easy.  
-More about Marluxia will be revealed, as well as Saix. And Mr. London is involved.  
-The Sora/Kairi/Riku saga continues. (Not too much of a hint there, but you know. Evil Manical Laughter.)  
-More Operation K.A.I.R.I to come!  
That's all I'll say for now. Please, don't be too angry about the chapter or what I wrote (I love Axel, I do!!) and as always:  
Happy Reading!  
Kamirine


	28. Chapter TwentySix: Decaying Roses

**Author's Notes:**  
_Oooh, I love this chapter folks. I rewrote the ending of it (same ending only better) and a good tale end of it, complete with adding another scene (I was going to wait until later to add it but I think it's appreciate now). Since there was really nothing significant that happens after the last chapter and didn't want to had a needless filler, I went on a skipped a few days later._

_Anywho, please enjoy this next installment and no chasing him with pitch-forks people!  
Hints and answered questions at the bottom as usual.  
Kamirine_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Six: **_Decaying Roses Coming to Bloom_

Depression wasn't even the word to describe Roxas these past few days.

The boy was and had been sitting at his computer desk, slumped down in his chair, his head resting in his folded arms while his cell phone sat to the right of him. He kept staring at it, ocean blue eyes heavy lidded and red from all the crying he'd done recently.

Waiting.

"Man, this is depressing," Cloud muttered softly to his sister and younger brother as the trio watched the blond continue in his sulking.

"And he hasn't gotten up since," Sora added softly, in concern and Ri shook her head. "Nope. Ever since I found him outside Riku's bedroom door, he's just sat at that desk and sulked. Mom's had to force him to eat and she's so worried she's actually called him out sick from school."

"I know," Sora sighed. "Diz tried talking to him but he won't say anything."

"He won't talk to anybody," Cloud agreed. "I even got Sephiroth to point the end of his sword at his throat. He only looked up at us with an almost tear jerking pathetic look, his eyes were practically screaming 'Sorrow!' and then looked back down. Seph threatened to kill me if I ever reduced him to that."

"I can't believe Axel would just break up with him though," Sora replied confused and Ri hunched. "He wouldn't say a word through the door when I tried 'talking' to him. But I did warn him if I saw him out on the streets, I was get his butt, _Al Bhed _style. You should have seen him…Roxas was a mess!"

"He's still a mess," Cloud joked and the pair glared at him before Ri continued. "He was beating on the door, sobbing, and screaming at Axel to _"Let him help" _and not to "_Shut him out"_. Even I got a little misty eyed--and you know I _**never**_ cry."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Sora announced and both Cloud and Ri shook there head. "I don't think Roxas is going to listen to you." Sora looked at both of them before turning on his heel, already heading down the hall. "I wasn't talking about Roxas."

"Oh," Ri replied softly and Cloud nodded before the blond peaked her head out of the room after Sora. "You never told us how your date went!"

"It _wasn't_ a date!" Sora cried back before after a moments pause, he added. "It was…nice."

He disappeared down the hall and Ri and Cloud glanced at each other, the former smirking.

* * *

"Axel! Axel for the love of all things fire, please just open this door!" Mrs. Doss cried as Kairi beat on it for the millionth time. 

It wasn't like the red head actually cared that Axel had been locked in his room for the past three days, but her mother was beside herself: she'd always had a soft spot for the older teen, hence why they were even letting him live with them in the first place, and it was really hurting her to see him like this.

Or actually, not seeing him at all.

Kairi was playing her role of the concerned 'cousin that's more like a little sister' type well, seeming as though she was close to tears while her own mother actually was crying, but softly. But honestly, the girl just wanted to get in there to demand a few answers.

She didn't know exactly what happened three days ago: all she knew was that she'd gone to the park on Wakka's advice to find her precious Sora--only to be attacked.

By…_water_?

She didn't know anyone that could actually use the element and she couldn't dream of anyone that would honestly want to hurt her, other than Riku. But when she'd awoken, she'd found herself still in the park, dizzy and confused--with a missing pouch of munni and her favorite necklace missing.

And to make matters worse, when she'd questioned Sora about his whereabouts that evening, he admitted he was in fact, out with Riku the entire time. And when she'd brought up how bad Riku was, one sentence almost sent her into a tail-spin:

"_Actually Kairi…he doesn't seem all that bad to me."_

She should have counted on Sora's overly Mary Stu nature and naivety to be an issue in all of this: someone could probably stab the boy in the chest and as long as they apologized, he'd be friends with them again. (A comforting thought, considering if he ever found out what she'd done to him.)

If Sora and Riku became friends again, this definitely would result in a problem but before she could act, she had to know who was out to get her: obviously the boy's date and her not being able to locate them was a complete set up.

Wakka was in on it, which she should have thought better of from the start: he did side with Riku during the whole 'lunchroom incident' affair, even if he was still nice to her. She would have thought it would have been Tidus, since he took a stronger stand but then again, now that he was trying to weasel his way back into Selphie's life, he probably wouldn't do anything to anger her best friend.

And while she didn't believe Axel actually had a hand in what happened, he probably knew everyone who was involved and why. And for the sake of her relationship with her Sora, she was going to find her answers.

"Axel darling, please come out of your room!" her mother cried, sounding very desperate. "You haven't eaten sweetheart and that mini fridge only had a few drinks! I know you were not happy about being suspended from school or taking that lesson but please, don't do this to yourself! I've already cancelled any further lessons with that professor so you don't have to worry about that dear! Just come out--or at least talk to me!"

"Yeah Axel, you're starting to scare us!" Kairi pretended in just as much concern, pausing in beating on the door to see if he would speak.

He didn't.

Her mother put a hand to her head and began to massage it, trying her best not to sob. "This is all my fault," she began and Kairi, being serious now, looked at her mother with concern. " I do not know what that professor has done to him but I think he has been traumatized! Honestly, the lesson could not have been that bad--he promised that he would find a way to work out Axel's aggression. I should have looked into his credentials better--but the school is so prestigious, I never imagined anything could have gone wrong."

"Mother, it's not--"

"And I'm sure Axel blames me for whatever happened," she sniffled, looking guilty. I should have met with the professor myself instead of talking with him over the phone and just giving him permission. Perhaps I should have fought that suspension better…"

"Mother, you can't take full responsibly for Axel's actions," Kairi said softly, taking her mother's hand and squeezing it. "If the professor did something wrong, then we'll just have to get Axel to talk so we can seek punishment. But he's the one that fought in school. It's not your fault, you've done all sorts of great things for him and he should be thankful. And he is--he's just probably sulking."

"Maybe your right," her mother began but before she could continue, there was a knock at their door. "We should go get that. Let's give him a little more time and maybe he'll finally come around."

"Great idea mother," Kairi smile and as they walked away from the door, she glared back at it with narrowed eyes. _'You __**can't**__ stay in there forever.'_

* * *

It was a few moments before Kairi finally opened her front door, her face immediately brightening up when she saw her boyfriend standing there, a warm smile on his face to greet her. 

"Sora!"

"Uh, hey Kai," he laughed sheepishly as she pounced on him, embracing him into a tight hug. "Oh Sora! I _missed_ you!"

"Kai, you saw me yesterday," he replied and she hunched before attacking him with feather kisses to the cheek, making him laugh again and blush.

Just around the corner of the house, a set of aquamarine eyes watched them for a moment, glaring hatefully at Kairi before rolling and continuing towards the back of the house.

He'd seen Sora leaving his home and followed him, asking the brunette where he was going. When Sora admitted he was going to see Axel, the platinum haired blond decided to tag along. While Kairi may have an issue with him coming, since he was going to see Ax, she couldn't really say anything with her mother there.

However when they'd arrived, they realized that the pair were trying to get Axel to open the door and talk--the same reason they were there--but with little success.

"_I'll climb through his window," Riku announced and Sora looked at him confused. "You go stall them so I can sneak in and talk to Axel. He can ignore us if we're not in his room but maybe I can get him talking when I'm inside it."_

"_Why do I have to stale them?" Sora asked confused and Riku smirked in amusement. "Really Sora. Sneaking into someone's house can also be called trespassing and breaking and entering. You go to jail for those things. And since your little girl bitc--friend doesn't like me, don't glare at me like that Sora, she'll probably have me arrested on principle. So stall the two and I'll go talk to Axel. I'm better friends with him anyway."_

"_Oh, okay," Sora sighed, finally giving in before glaring at Riku. "But don't think we're like, best friends or anything. I'm only letting you help because I'm doing this for Roxas and Axel! I **still** don't trust you that much--you're just not that bad, okay Riku?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Sure Sora. Keep telling yourself that."_

'_He's so transparent,' _Riku thought to himself humored as he climbed up to Axel's window with ease. _'Always has been. And it's always been cute.'_

He frowned when he found the window closed, but with a bit of jiggling, it came right open and he slipped in, landing on his feet like a trained cat before looking around the room.

The bed was unmade and Riku could see dark stains on the lining sheets that made him frown. Not good.

A few of the pillows had been ripped apart, the others burned. All the electronics were off, and none of the clothing had been picked up off the floor, just scattered around.

And there Axel sat, in one of the corners of his room, slumped down with his knees drawn up and his arms resting one either, looking limp and lazy, his face seeming to have been down because he was looking up at Riku but he'd only lifted it slightly, his emerald eyes blazing with so much emotion that Riku had actually become a little worried. He was only used to seeing mirth, cruel mirth, anger or lust in those eyes.

"Axel?" he called softly, walking over to the red head and squatting down in front of him, looking at him troubled. "Hey man, how have you been?"

Silence.

"What's up with you lately? I heard that you and Roxas broke up or something and that just isn't like you at all. You never seemed like the type to give up on something you wanted and it's obvious you want him…so what happened? Nobody's talking." Riku finished, watching him intently.

The red head remained silent, only glared at him a moment longer before lowering his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Riku nodded in understanding a gave a low sigh. Well at least he was talking to him--he'd accomplished more than anyone so far.

"I can understand that Ax," he replied softly. "But the only way anyone is going to be able to help you--"

"I don't need anyone to help me," Axel snapped nastily.

"Then why the hell won't you come out of your room?" Riku countered, eyes hardening. "Why would you just throw Roxas away like that? And what the hell happened to you that your mattress and sheets are bloody?!"

Axel flinched a little and looked away but Riku pressed on. "You've been pushing everyone away, including Roxas and now he's a complete mess. You didn't tell him anything and since we all know you still care, don't you think he deserves that?"

"I _can't_ do that Riku," Axel cried angrily, glaring harshly at the younger boy. "Roxas will only try to help and he'll hurt him!"

"Who?" Riku pushed. "Who hurt you Axel?"

The red head turned away from Riku, no longer meeting his stare. "Don't worry about it."

"What the--you can't just scream stuff like that and expect me to actually do that!" Riku replied, shaking his head. "I owe you one Ax--if it hadn't been for you, I never would have gotten Sora back when I did!"

"And look how far that got you?" Axel laughed bitterly. "You certainly don't have him now."

"Maybe not," Ri sighed, looking bitter himself for a moment before continuing. "But the point is that you wouldn't just leave me alone and 'not worry about it'. Even if you were doing it to get back at her, you still help Sora and I get back together after Kairi broke us up. So you better damn well believe I'm helping you and Rox." Then Riku smiled. "Besides, Ri isn't available and a little irate at you I hear, so some 'Riku' has to stick their nose in your busy and make thins right."

Axel couldn't help but give a little smile at the remark. "Yeah…she's nosy but it helps."

Then he looked miserable again. "That bullshit that happened with you guys--that was completely different. Kairi was only doing it because she wanted Sora all to herself and wanted you out of the picture. This guy only threatened to hurt Roxas because he wants me."

Axel looked down at the floor in misery. "He threatened to use Roxas instead--he said he wasn't strong enough like I was--that he wouldn't deserve it because he hadn't done anything wrong. That I should get any punishment he dealt because I was filth. And he was right--Roxas doesn't deserve it. And maybe…"

"Don't!" Riku snapped, touching Axel's arms and jumping back once the red head winced in pain, backing up into the corner as much as he could since he was already against it. Riku watched him in concern before finishing in hesitation. "Axel…whatever this guy said--he's insane. Whatever he did to you, you didn't deserve it! What you deserve is him getting exactly what's coming to him! Tell me what happened Ax--what did he do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel smirked, looking up at Riku finally with misty eyes, making it hard for Riku to keep staring at him. It was like seeing his brother cry--it just didn't…happen. "I had to be 'disciplined'. I had to have my place in the world beat into me…ra--"

He faltered, a tear falling down his face and he looked away, shaking his head. "Leave me alone Riku. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Axel please--"

"You can't help me, Roxas can't help me, no one can!" he snapped angrily, screaming now. "They couldn't help him and they won't help me! I'll end up just like him and no one will give a damn because there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it!"

"I can!" Riku pleaded. "Just give me a chance Axel! Tell me who his name is! I don't care what he did but I will help you!"

"Go away," Axel muttered, his head slumping down and by the soft breaths, Riku could tell he was crying and it made his heart sink. "Just…keep Roxas away from me so he won't get hurt. That's all the help I need."

Someone started beating on the door and Riku froze.

"Axel!"

It was his aunt. Then, Kairi spoke.

"Axel, who are you talking to?! Who's in there with you? Axel! Come out here and talk to us! We're all real worried about you--"

Axel snorted and grumbled. "Lying bitch."

"--and even Sora's here to see you! He's worried too. So come out."

Axel looked up at Riku and he nodded and whispered. "Sora came to talk to you first but I got him to let me do it. Really Axel, Roxas is miserable and…I think you should at least tell him why he can't be near you, even if you don't say who did what."

"It's better that he doesn't know anything," Axel muttered softly and Riku shook his head. Then he looked over at the door when his aunt called out to him again.

"I'm just talking to myself--thinking out loud. I'm…I'm fine," he replied weakly and there was a loud sigh of relief. "Darling, would you like to come out now? Please Axel honey! You haven't eaten a-and I've been so scared! Your uncle is threatening to have himself and a few friends come and break down the door if you don't eat soon! If you're angry at me sweetheart, that's fine, but please eat for me! Or for yourself. J-ust…just…"

Axel closed his eyes and he nodded even though she couldn't see it. He knew she was crying and that bothered him--he actually favored his aunt. ". . .If you bring me a…sandwich…"

"O-Oh right away! Kairi, come! We need to fix him lunch and and--"

They could hear her fussing as she quickly left the door, Kairi's muttering as she followed. There was a moment's pause before Sora whispered through the door. "Axel? I'm gonna go on and leave now so they can fix you some food and Riku, you probably should too…cause if they find you in there--"

"I know," he called back softly. There was another pause before Sora continued.

"Axel…I don't know what happened to you. And I'm sorry it did and I want to help. And for whatever reason you're staying away from Roxas I know it's a good one because I know you'd never intentionally break his heart. But please…don't be mad at your aunt. She's really sad and she's been just as much of a wreck as Roxas has been. She really does care about you and…even if you won't come out…just kinda talk to her or something okay?"

And with that, they could hear him walking away. Axel snorted softly and looked a little amused. "He always been like that? Having all this drama in his life but thinking about everyone else?"

"Get's it from his mom," Riku admitted and Axel nodded not saying anything else. Riku watched him for a moment before finally heading for the window, pausing only when he'd swung one leg over the sill.

"I know you don't believe me Axel, but you've got all of our support. Me, Sora, everybody. And even if you won't go into detail, we're gonna find out what happened. And he's gonna pay for it. We are going to help you."

And with that, he was gone. Axel only stared at the place and chuckled bitterly to himself before lowering his left leg slightly, studying his inner thigh.

The potions had done wonders for him overall. Saix had mad sure he'd had plenty of them--elixirs he' called them--so that none of the wounds would show, even if the pain was still there. But one mark had remained.

A single 'X' that the blue haired manic had left with his finger nail--one to match the one on his forehead. His mark. Claiming him. He knew it would leave a permanent mark--a lasting reminder of who he know belonged to. Who dominated him.

Not even _**he**_ had the mark.

"No one could help him," Axel muttered softly to himself. "And…no one will help me."

* * *

It hurt. 

Everything just…hurt.

"_Change my memories!"_

_"Who are you!"_

"_No please--stop!"_

He groaned. Or at least he thought he did. He heard something come from his throat but it didn't sound very human. And his throat was so dry--making noises pained him--but his body ached all over and he had to tell someone. Anyone.

He tried to twitch his fingers--where they even moving? He just couldn't tell. His head hurt and he felt so dizzy. He couldn't move his eyes--that was just too hard for him.

He barely wanted to move the pain was so great. To live.

"_This is all my fault…"_

"**What? Thought I wouldn't be able to find you?"**

"_I never should have erased your memories…"_

"**Did you really think there was any escape from me?"**

"_But I didn't want you to suffer…"_

"**Did you really think that little witch could help you?"**

"_W-we should have just gone to the police…"_

"**Save you?!"**

"_I should have realized that he was still in your heart_**."**

"**Did you really think it was that easy to have me out of your being? Out of your heart?"  
**

"_The heart always remembers…"_

"**Your heart will always know me…"**

"_I'm so sorry Marluxia. Please don't hate me…"_

"**After this moment, you will never forget me again. Fear me--fear my rage! Marluxia!"**

". . .Marluxia…?"

One of the voices…in his head…was it talking to him now?

He tried hard--he had to--but it hurt. It made him groan--and that made his throat burn because it was still so dry. But he had to know.

"Do you…think it worked? I-is he going to wake up?" a breathless voice asked and he heard a few mutters before someone responded.

"I am not certain. But this guy you brought with you assured us that her methods were reliable."

"I have faith in her abilities, even if I am not too fond of the person," a silky, cold voice retorted. "Maleficent may be quite a few things, but she, like this memory erasing witch--"

"Watch your tone," the second voice warned but it seemed the third ignored him. "--is very good at what she does. Her prices may be steep and her methods unorthodox…but they work, I assure you. I am one to repay those that do me a service so I would not have insisted on using her if I thought she would 'fuck up'."

"Please…just move again. Open your eyes…" the first voice pleaded softly.

And he felt them move. He could see light seeping in from a thin line at the bottom of either eyelash.

"Oh my go--I think he's waking up!" the first voice cried in shock and he could hear a sound of things crashing to the floor and hurried footsteps. The sound seemed so damn loud it made him wince. He felt something soft, touch his arm, then his hand, giving it a soft, light squeeze.

A hand?

"Marluxia??"

He tried a little harder, feeling his eyes fight to stay closed, as if cemented shut. But finally, they opened, just a little--and immediately closed.

". . .t-too bright," he croaked, mentally making a disgusted face in his mind. Was that his voice?? It wasn't the beautiful, silky yet slightly deep tone he remembered that made woman fall to their knees and men bow before his grace.

"M-Marilia!" he heard a voice choke and soon, he felt something wet sprinkle on his cheek. That made him fight harder to try and stand the brightness of the room, opening his eyes only slightly before finally, flutteringly them open.

There were three people standing there. A girl with blond hair who at this point, was sobbing and touching him…his adoptive sister. Namine.

And the handsome detective with the dreadlocked hair and long sideburns that he use to love to stroke when he was bored. . .Xaldin. His boyfriend---or was he? Had he moved on? With a voice like he had now, he wouldn't blame him…

And then…there was the tall one. Close in height to his thick side burned love--or ex love depending on how bad he looked right now. Because the voice thing really had scared him--he was hoping it wasn't permanent or anything because that would just completely rot if it was.

This young man looked slightly familiar. Well toned abs but fair skin. Long sweeping platinum blond hair that might as well have been silver. The most beautiful shade of emerald green he'd ever seen in his life for eyes. As soon as their eyes met, the man's lips curled into a smirk that under better means, would have unnerved him.

"As promised Namine," the man began, looking down at the girl who completely sobbing now, stopped touching him and hugged the tall beauty around the middle, the latter seeming to ignore the gesture--he must not have been used to it.

And for some reason, that just didn't surprise Marluxia in the least.

"T-thank you so much!" she sobbed and he simply nodded. Xaldin came closer as pair continued to discuss things he really didn't know anything about--or rather people he didn't know.

The dreadlocked man looked down at him and smiled, taking one of his surprising soft hands and brushing a bit of his bangs out of his face, Marluxia catching a strand of it out of the corner of his eye and making what he thought was a disgusted face before letting it faultier in favor of not being in pain.

"Oh…dear…lord," he wheezed before looking at Xaldin with the softest smile he could muster--geez did doing anything other than opening his eyes hurt--and trying to pout which he figured probably didn't look to good since he was almost certain, what with dry, dull pink hair (and it used to be so luscious and vibrant. And it had a bounce damn it!) and werewolf growl voice, he said: "T-tell me. . .I'm…pretty. . ."

Xaldin closed his eyes (was he that hideous?!) before chuckling softly to himself and shaking his head, leaning over the railing of the bed (Bed? With railings? Was in a _hospital_?!) and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

". . .T-then…why…aren't they…open?"

Silence.

"Hate. . .you."

Laughter.

* * *

Riku ran up the staircase in his house and headed straight for his parents room. Sora had already gone home to see if he could get Roxas to hear what Riku had to say but he wanted to stop and have a talk of his own with his own father. 

When situations like these usually arose, he would speak with Sephiroth--but this situation was different…he didn't know why but he felt the need to speak with his father, if only to get advice.

Once he got to their bedroom door, he knocked. It only took a few moments before he could hear his father's deep, silky speaking through the door. "Come in."

Taking a deep breath, Riku entered his parents bedroom, seeing his father sitting on the edge of the bed--playing Nintendo?

"Son of a--"

"Dear, language," his mother laughed as she smashed buttons on her controller, both eyes glued to the large television. Riku looked over at it see that they were playing Super Mario Bros. 3.

"Geez, dig that up out of the stone age maybe?" Riku grumbled and it took five minutes before either would answer. "I'll have you know that back in the day--"

"Stone ages," Riku corrected his mother, looking at her and the television with a black expression.

"Whatever dear--watch that goomba dear! Ooooh…you've lost a life," she teased, and Xehanort glared at his wife, his beautiful amber eyes narrowing as he paused the game.

"You cheated."

"How on earth could I cheat?" Lucinda laughed. "You were the one controlling Luigi and I'm not even on screen--we take turns. You died fair and square."

"I told you I like playing with Mario," Xehanort snapped before throwing his controller to the ground and crossing his arms, making his wife laugh harder and fall back on the bed, dropping her own on her pillow.

Riku watched the scene with wide, fearful eyes, darting them first at his father, than his mother before slowly muttering…"Should…I go?"

"No no dear, I need to go get a snack anyway," his mother replied in mirth before getting to her feet and leaving.

His father watched as she left the room, shutting the door behind her before picking up her controller and purposely walking Mario into the first goomba he saw, causing her to die.

"Laugh at my misfortune," he grumbled, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips before with a relieved sigh, he placed the controller back down as he paused the game, looking over at Riku with this same smirk and an arched brow.

"What's on your mind."

Riku stared blankly at his father, not even wanting to know what had spawned his parents to dig out the old game system and act like…children…before he looked serious, causing his father to do the same.

"Father…I have a problem and I need your assistance," he began and his father simply nodded, waiting to hear him out. "A good friend of mine has been attacked by someone."

His father looked amused. "And what will you have me do? Call the police? Riku, why hasn't your friend done this already?"

Riku rolled his eyes slightly. "It's not that simple father. He isn't tell anyone what happened to him--but I think he's been hurt badly. Really badly. He…he doesn't have any marks but when you touch him, he flinches really bad. And he won't tell anyone anything and even broke up with his significant other because this guy threatened to hurt him if he did. He said that the guy didn't get caught last time so--"

"Did he tell you the man in question?" his father asked suddenly looking very interested in what Riku had to say, startling the platinum blond a little. "Well…no. He refused to because if he didn't, he wouldn't able to protect Rox--uh…his siggy."

"Siggy?"

"Significant other, one of Ri's words, get with the times," Riku replied quickly and his father glared at him, making him look at the floor. "…Sorry father."

"So he's been hurt in a manner that you can't psychically see and won't tell anyone in hopes of protecting another," his father muttered, stroking his chin and Riku nodded. "And whomever this person is that hurt him has gotten away with it once before?"

"I think so," Riku nodded and his father got to his feet, taking Riku by the shoulder and guiding him out of his room. "Stay silent Riku. If you don't have all the information then we can not go to the authorities just yet. However, I will look into this and see what can be done. Just keep a good eye on your friend and help him when needed."

"Uh…okay…" Riku mumbled softly as he was pushed completely out of the room as his mother by him, waving at him a little with a small bag of chips and soda, taking her seat back on the bed and grabbing her controller.

His father watched him leave, his eyes hardening and his face becoming cold. _'So Hojo's experiments had a permanent effect…'_ he thought sourly to himself. _'Saix. . .'_

"Xehanort!" his wife screamed angrily and made him snap out of his thoughts, making him jump.

"Xehanort…Did you play my game!" Riku heard his mother cry as he went to his own room, followed by a sound thought oddly sounded like a pillow hitting something.

* * *

"Just hear him out, please Roxas?" Sora replied softly, rubbing small circles on the blonds' back. He'd dragged--literally--Roxas to his room, the blond slumped back on the wall, still looking miserable as he simply looked up at Sora with a pouty face. They'd already been waiting a good ten minutes and Riku still hadn't come over yet. 

"What's taking him so long," Sora muttered to himself just as a leg came flung itself through his window, startling him. He looked up to see Riku, giving a sigh of relief while the older boy gave him a reassuring smile as he walked over, kneeling down in front of Roxas and studying him before he finally spoke.

"We went to see Axel today and he told me some stuff I think you should know Roxas," he began softly and when the blond didn't reply, simply kept staring at him with ocean blue eyes, he continued.

"Roxas…I think something incredibly bad happened to him. He's hurt--and I don't just think psychically--"

"How do you know that," Roxas cut in, his voice barely above a whisper and Riku continued. "He started rambling. He said something about some guy: that this guy was 'punishing' him or something. That he'd deserved whatever happened to him. And that the guy threatened to do it to you if he couldn't do it to Axel."

There was a dead silence in the room before Roxas glared at Riku in anger. "What guy."

"He wouldn't say," Riku admitted. "But I think Axel may be scared of him…and he doesn't want you getting involved Roxas. I just thought you should know that he doesn't actually want to be apart from you but he feels like it's the only way to keep you safe."

"Axel…that…he's such an idiot!" the blond exploded, bursting in energy and getting to his feet so quickly that both Riku and Sora fell over and landed on their asses. "How could he think I would just sit around and not want to help him! Why couldn't he just tell me someone did something to him! Riku! What did he do to Axel!"

"Roxas--"

"What. Did. He. DO TO HIM!" Roxas demanded furiously, glaring at Riku as if he would gladly kick him in the balls if he didn't want to answer him.

"He didn't say Roxas…not entirely. He said that he 'beat his place in the world' into him. Then he started to say something else but wouldn't finish," Riku admitted and Roxas looked away from him for a minute, seeming to think, Riku and Sora looking at one another before the blond looked directly at Sora.

"Those lessons," he began and Sora hunched. "What about them?"

"Your stupid little girlfriend," Roxas continued and Riku smirked while Sora looked insulted. "Hey--!"

"Did she ever mention who he'd taken them with to you?"

Sora shook his head and Roxas sighed in angrier, rolling his eyes and starting for the door. "Roxas!" Sora called after him. "Roxas, where are you--"

"To school," he snapped, already halfway down the hall, by the time Riku and Sora had come to the door to watch him. He disappeared around the corner quickly and the pair looked at one another.

"Well, at least he's up," Riku sighed in relief and Sora nodded absently before walking back into his room, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Hey Riku--can I ask you about something?" he asked softly and the platinum haired blond looked back at him in concern. "Sure Zo. What about?"

"I heard you," Sora began. "You and Axel. Talking. Kairi asked me to get her something and I--I didn't mean to spy but he was loud and…I heard you."

The room had grown deathly quiet and Sora looked up at Riku, who was looking at Sora as coolly as possible even though the brunette could clearly see nervousness in those aquamarine beauties.

"I just want to know," he pressed, his voice still soft, still nervous. "What did you guys mean? When you said that Kairi broke us up--and Axel fixed things?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Ooooh dear! It appears that I have written myelf a cliffhanger of serveral this chapter. ::Trades looks with my Sephiroth plushie:: For shame...  
But that's the chapter folks! Now I shall happily answer a few questions I saw out there!:  
-There were no immediate signs from Axel's attack, no, because I treated the potions like I do in the game (or elixirs) in the sense that there were no wounds that would be seen. However, he can still feel pain from all said wounds and it will, of course, take time to get over the mental trama.  
-No, I don't hate Axel or Sora, lmao. They're unfortunately my targets that have to go through some trauma._

_As for hints for the next chapter...  
-You'll just have to wait and seeeeeee!:: Sing Song Voice::_

_Until then: Happy Reading as always and thank you so very much for all the lovely people that have been reading and reviewing!  
Kamirine_


	29. Chapter TwentySeven: The Beast Within

**Author's Notes:  
**_You'll have to forgive me guys, but I had to put minor fluff and a strong sex scene in this chapter. All this drama and angst can get to a girl and well…I needed my sexy! Anywho, there you are: a warning, cause it gets a little hot further down the chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter…and please…I'm sick of Kairi trying to hide under my bed. No chasing her after you read this…pretty please::Pleas fall on deaf ears:: On with the story!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_  
**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **_The Beast Within One's Ravenous Heart (Pt. 1_)

"Riku?" Sora called softly, and Riku snapped out of his deep train of thought, taking a deep breath but still saying nothing. There had been five minutes of silence between the pair since he'd asked his question and Riku had yet to answer. "What where you guys talking about? Tell me…what did you mean when you said Kairi tried messing us up before?"

Riku stared at him, not knowing really what to do. On the one hand, he was practically throwing a parade in his head that the subject had come up at all, especially from Sora but then again…Sora could simply not believe him either and this could further drive a wedge between the pair.

"Sora…it's complicated," he began softly and Sora shook his head. "Fine Riku. It's complicated. Explain it to me then. What happened that I'm not remembering? And why are you hesitating to tell me?"

"I'm…trying not to Zo," Riku admitted. "It's just that…I have no idea if you'll believe me and with Axel being…out of it recently…there would be no one to back me up right now even if I did."

"Oh," Sora nodded before glaring at Riku harshly. "I don't care. Tell me anyway."

"Sora--"

"My memories Riku!" Sora snapped, finally sounding as angry as he felt. "These are my memories that someone is playing around with! And I want to know why! What happened?! And tell me everything Riku!"

"I don't know what's happened to you recently," Riku snapped, honestly before calming down--he hated it when Sora got short with him. "But…fine. Back a few years ago, you and I started going out. And then…I thought you were cheating on me with a guy and I broke up with you. You moved away because of it, I think and I didn't see you for years."

Riku paused and Sora nodded. "Okay…go on."

"Well when you came back, you were still pissed at me about it, but over time and with some divine intervention known as your sister, we finally got back on good terms. However, it wasn't until Kairi started messing around with Axel--"

"Messing around…wait, _isn't that her cousin_," Sora cried, making a disgusted face and Riku smirked. "No, you dummy, not like _that_. I mean she started to bother him Sora--she started messing up things between him and your cousin Roxas. He got angry so he corned the guy I thought you were cheating on me with…and got him to confess everything. He recorded the entire event with his cell phone and he let you listen to it. You got mad at Kairi and told her off…but somehow, you guys stayed friends."

Sora blinked at him. "So…what exactly…did she do Riku?"

"She asked that guy--Zexion--and a friend at the time, to break us up Sora. I talked to her about how I felt…about you…because I thought she and I were still best friends. I didn't know she liked you too and might use it against me. She learned everything and all of my fears about going out with you. And she used them against me and got this guy to kiss you just in time for me to see it. I got so pissed--and she was trying to comfort me so I thought you were actually…and I completely overreacted and dumped you at lunch."

He looked away from Sora. "I still regret it."

Sora watched Riku for a moment then nodded. "So…she set you up so that…we'd break up? Just…so she could try and date me?"

"…Yeah," Riku replied softly and Sora nodded softly, taking a seat on his own bed, his hands between his lap. "I…don't know what to say about that."

Riku remained silent. "I mean…you could be lying…I could say you were. But…you and Axel didn't know I was there, listening to you so you had no reason to do that, just for me to hear."

'_Oh thank god he's not that naïve anymore,' _Riku sighed mentally.

"I…don't know what to say Riku. If this is true…then…what else has she done?" Sora whispered softly, looking as though he was in troubled thought. Riku shook his head and hunched. "I don't know what else has happened Sora…"

"Were we going out," Sora demanded softly, looking at Riku with pleading eyes and he paused, confused. "Before…I lost my memories? You and I…did we have some thing or had we broken up again by that point?"

"We were still together," Riku announced softly and Sora seemed to look troubled again before he got up and headed for his door. "Sora…"

"I need to talk to Namine," Sora replied softly back and Riku looked alarmed. Wasn't she the one that lied to him in the first place? "Sora!"

"I'll be back Riku! Just wait for me at your house, okay?" Sora announced fretfully and he ran down the hall, past his sister and a few others that were sitting around the low living room coffee table and out the door.

"What was that about?" Tidus asked bewildered before Riku came charging down the stairs. "Sora! Wait! She may have lied to you and still might!" he snapped as he too went out the front door, leaving it wide open.

"Aww, the power of romance," Ri sighed playfully as she walked over to the door and shut it, before taking a seat with everyone else.

She looked over their plans again before nodding and looking up at the rest of the group. "Okay Wakka, what's the word from Zexion?"

"He's bout done with that replica-thing," he admitted, before looking puzzled. "But why does he even need it Ri?"

"To further put that little brat in a hole she can't get out of…and tell Sora everything he needs to know to make things…difficult to ignore," she admitted before snickering and adding. "But that's all I can say, kay?"

"Fine, fine, gotcha," Wakka whistled and Selphie raised her hand. "Girl, this isn't school, just ask," Ri laughed and blushing a little, she complied. "So…since she probably thinks that Wakka at least set her up, what should we all do?"

"Play along with it," Ri announced. "If she suspects all of you, Selphie, you're her best friend so you'll know how to get around her defenses and at least, make it seem like you weren't involved. Tidus--"

"Doesn't care what she thinks _or _says," the dirty haired blond admitted, scribbling down the part of his plans under a heading that said 'Axel's B-Day Bash'.

"And I can try n talk myself out of it, but if she won't bite, I won't worry bout it, my jobs done anywho," Wakka replied and Ri nodded. "But Selphie, you've got to say in her good graces, since you're the spy into the mind that is Kairi. What her actions so if she tries anything stupid, we'll want to be prepared, get me?"

"Got you!" she nodded and then it was Tidus' turn. "Okay, a few questions: Should we keep the idea for Axel's 'big' gift now that they've broken up and he's acting mental. Should we try to recreate what happened at my party via Riku and Sora and finally, should we have spiked punch? Regardless?"

"Hmm, yeah, let's keep the idea, just in case we can get Ax back to normal by his party, I'll get back to you on that because Seph said he wanted Sora and Riku to be sober if they did that again to avoid any confusion or bad reactions and yeah. Strawberry punch please. But something not so bad, no need to be shitfaced."

"Then why spike it?" Tidus teased but nodded, taking the notes down. "Oh yeah, Zexion said call him when you get the chance today. Something about that replica thing."

"When was this?"

"Ten minutes ago, when someone called," Tidus admitted and Ri glared. "Then why didn't you say anything?" Tidus hunched. "Wakka was delivering Zexion related news so I just assumed."

"Don't…strain yourself," Ri sighed as she picked up her cell phone and dialing in the number quickly, waited only a few seconds before Demyx answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Demy baby, let me speak to Zexion?" she cooed and laughing Demyx complied. She could hear him calling out to the short, silver haired boy before he finally answered the phone.

"It took you long enough to call back," he muttered coolly and Ri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know you love to hear my voice."

Zexion scuffed and Ri snickered. "So what did you need."

"I decided to call you back with my progress because I'm sure that buffoon wouldn't relay the message properly," he announced and Ri looked over at Wakka and snickered, the Blitzball player glaring back at her, knowing something had been said about him.

"The replica of Kairi is completely done--visually. I have yet to add all of her memories," he continued. "Given that you don't want me to add any of her childhood memories, I'm almost completely done with her. Namine did well with copying Kairi's memories of events from her recent years and they're easily transferring nicely."

"And she included everything, even whatever might have happened to Sora recently?"

"Yes…and I must say, I think you'll find the events…anger inducing," he mumbled and Ri frowned. "What happened to my little brother?"

"…I'll let 'Kairi' explain it to you," he replied softly and for once, he sounded worried. Ri remained silent before taking a breath and nodding softly. "Fine. When will it be ready."

"By tomorrow," Zexion admitted and Ri nodded. "Good, send her to Sephiroth when your done with her."

"Excellent, I'll wrap a bow around her neck," he replied sarcastically and hung up, Ri jotting a note down before hanging up her own phone, no longer looking amused.

"Rikku, what is it?" Selphie asked softly and Ri simply hunched. "Something's wrong…Kairi might have done something to Sora after all…pissed."

"Ohh," the trio all said in unison, nodding, and the quad all got back to jotting notes until Ri gave a long sigh and putting her pad on the table and tossing her pen on it, she headed for the stairs.

"Hey Ri, what's up?" Wakka called after her in confusion and she hunched. "Need some air, going on my roof. You guys keep it up and don't let my parents see, mom will freak and DiZ will give a two hour speech about 'friends' again."

They all laughed and she even cracked a bit of a smile before she continued into her room, sliding the window open and slipping through it, climbed the rest of the short distance to her roof.

She sat Indian style once she found her spot, leaning against the tall brick chimney and frowning, began to broad.

"Something is on your mind, yes?" a soft voice called and she felt a butterfly in her stomach flutter as she looked up to see Vincent standing a small distance away from her, a gentle smile on his features. She nodded and patted a seat next to her, Vincent taking her up on the invention and sitting right next to her, knees drawn up.

Ri didn't mind though. She still leaned over and rested her head on his shoulders, making the strange crimson and black clad young man caress her hair with his other free hand.

"It's about my brother, Sora. I'm really worried about what might have been done to him," she admitted with a deep sigh and Vincent simply closed his eyes. "Did you not express to me that you and your brother's lover were dealing with such a matter?"

"Yeah Vin…but…it's not that," she admitted regrettable and he stayed silent, waiting for her to finish. "It's that…if Kairi _did _do something to Sora…something bad…then I'm gonna feel a hell of lot more guilty. I've always been around, you know, to protect him. It's kinda a thing in my family: Cloud protected me, then I protect Sora. But if Kairi did succeed in hurting him--again--she did right under my nose.

"Again."

She sighed miserably. "I don't know if I can live with that Vin. Other than wanting to see Ku and Sora happy again, the only other reason I got involved with trying to get them back together the first time was because I felt responsible for not being there when Sora needed me."

Vincent stroked her hair softly before resting his own head on her own. "Rikku,"

She shivered, man did she love it when he said that!

"You mustn't blame yourself for Kairi's discretions. Yes, perhaps you feel as though there was something more that you could have done but you must remember: you, nor anyone else, had any idea how the girl's true nature was. You could not have known what she would have done."

"Yeah, but that just makes me feel worse if she's gotten away with it again," Ri replied, whining a little and Vincent chuckled. "Love can make fools of us all: some more foolish than others. If you are to take blame, then I must take it as well."

"Vincent…"

"I am the one that has been preoccupying your time from your duties, therefore, it is as much my responsibility as it is yours. If you must feel guilt, than I shall feel it all the same."

"Vin, I don't want to you feel guilty," Ri whispered and Vincent raised her face to meet his gaze. "Then you mustn't dwell on the past and the mistakes that transpired there. You must only concentrate on what you may do to correct such mistakes now. No one can fault you if you try Rikku."

She smiled at him and leaning in, planted a firm kiss on his lips, seeing stars once again. They broke apart for only moments, simply staring into one another's eyes…before they slowly moved in again, Vincent caressing her right cheek with his clawed hand gently, amazed to himself that the girl was still unflinching at something he found so--monstrous--before the pair shared another, passionate kiss, forgetting the world around them and entering a private sanctuary of their own.

* * *

"Kairi?"

He heard a soft growl from the other end of the receiver_. "Oh now what do you want Roxas? Axel still won't come out of room, being a big jackass of a baby and all…"_

"This isn't about Axel, sort of," Roxas snapped, trying to make his anger die down at her unconcern for her own cousin. Really, he would be thrilled when all this stuff with Sora blew up in her face.

"_For the last time Roxas, I don't _**know**_ anything then!" _Kairi snapped on the other end. _"He won't tell us anything yet, even if he is letting mom sit in his room!"_

'_Well at least he's allowing company,' _Roxas thought fleetingly before he thought carefully of where he wanted to take this conversation. He was sitting on a bench, right across the street from their academy, waiting. He had a course of action already but knew there would be no point of even attempting getting expelled if he didn't know who's stuff he was looking for.

He knew Kairi knew the professor that had abducted Axel: she herself stated that she was there when one of them had taken him.

He just wanted to know which one.

And since she was being less than helpful, it seemed he would have to use her all powerful yet well know weakness against her: _**Sora.**_

"I'm not wanting to talk to Axel right now anyway," Roxas muttered bitterly. He was still pissed that he had to hear a majority of what was going on from Riku instead of Axel. "Actually…I just want to know what professor came to get him--"

"_Can't help you," _Kairi snapped automatically and Roxas narrowed his eyes at the phone before taking a breath and put on the best 'fake concern' voice he could muster. "And here I was thinking that you actually cared about my cousin."

There was a pause of silence. _"What are you talking about?"_

'_Gotcha bitch,' _Roxas thought triumphantly to himself as he continued. "Didn't he tell you Kairi? Sora found out that Axel was getting private lessons--rumor is that they're fighting lessons and that's why Axel's been a wreck, cause the guy beat him up pretty bad. Sora decided that he would sign up for the classes too--"

"_He can't **do** that!" _Kairi shrieked. _"Professor Saix might hurt him!"_

'_Bingo,' _Roxas smirked inwardly but replied confused and weary. "Professor Saix?"

"_He's nuts," _Kairi cried. _"H-he had those things done to him and it made him crazy and if he goes near Sora--"_

"Whoa, whoa, **WHOA**!" Roxas gasped, feeling his heart beat skip. "What the hell are you talking about Kairi?"

"_I have to go stop Sora--Axel was one thing but I don't want anything happening to **Sora**!" _she shrieked in fear and Roxas felt his blood freeze. "Wait…you knew what was going to happen?"

Click.

He sat there in shock, letting the dead silence fill his ear until finally, the phone signaled the other party had hung up, Roxas flipping his own cell phone shut before getting to his feet and quickly jogging toward the school.

'_Did…she have something to do with this too?' _Roxas thought bitterly, getting angrier the faster his feet carried him through the courtyard, up the stairs, and finally, through the halls.

'_How does she know so much about him?' _he thought, grinding his teeth in rage now, his ocean blue eyes filling with hot tears. _'How could she let something--whatever it was--happen to her **own **cousin? Family? Does she **really **hate Axel that--'_

"Young man?"

Roxas slid to the stop, blinking his tears away and looking flabbergast as he spun around---and had to stare down. "…Headmaster?"

Professor Mickey smiled cheerfully at him, bowing his head a little in recognition. "Why are you still roaming the halls Roxas?"

'_He knows who I am?'_

"The school has been out for a few hours now…may I ask what you're doing here? And especially in front of my office?" Mickey asked with concern and Roxas eyes shifted toward the large wooden door with the school's crest embedded on it, with gold. _'Oh! So it's in the shape of his __**head**__…,' _he thought amused before nodding a little and address the small mouse in front of him.

"Um…it's a motto of the school that you'll sit and speak with all students if they have concerns, right?" he asked hopefully and Mickey smiled, nodding. "Why certainly! Though it must be very important if you've come to see me in out of school hours. Please! Come in my office."

With that, he walked up to the door, Roxas not even beginning to try to figure out why the doors were opening by themselves. "Follow me."

Roxas did as he was told, looking around the large space--it was surreal. He, nor too many people he knew, had ever been to the headmaster's office. It was a large, oval room with the entire back wall being a tall bookcase, filled with volumes upon tomes of books. He had a large, oak desk that frankly, looked to big for him, with neat stacks of papers on top of it, a filing hold, and a ink well complete with feather pen resting in it.

'_He still uses those?' _Roxas thought softly to himself before jumping as a pair of mops hop-danced past him, both caring arms--_arms_?--full of water in buckets.

"What in the--"

"Don't mind them, they're just mopping the floors as usual," Mickey laughed as the pair went for the double doors and left the office. "This academy is so large, it would take hours for people to actually do it. So Deputy Headmaster Yen Sid enchanted all the mops in the school to do it themselves."

"…Oh."

"Please, take a seat," Mickey offered with his hand, and Roxas sat down on a large, plushy (and very comfortable) wine red chair, sitting right across the desk from Mickey, who took his own seat. He placed his elbows on the wood, leaning forward and resting his chin on his linked hands, waiting for Roxas to speak.

'_Bet he's on books' _Roxas thought absently before taking Mickey's silence as a cue to speak, so he did.

"I need to ask you about your special, disciplinary detentions," Roxas began and Mickey immediately frowned in confusion but said nothing. "A friend of mine got suspended out of school about a week or two ago and he was placed in special, after school hours disciplinary detention sessions because of it and I was wondering--"

" Wait, I'm afraid, I'm not understanding you," Mickey cut in, frowning further in confusion. "After school hours disciplinary classes?"

"Yeah," Roxas frowned. "He got signed up for these special session and I wanted to know how you qualified and where the professor lives."

"But that's just it Roxas," Mickey replied in worry. "We don't have disciplinary sessions."

Roxas froze. "You…don't?"

"Why no," Mickey continued. "We only have detentions--in school---,out of school suspensions, and expulsion. We haven't and never had, any types of disciplinary classes, let alone out of school."

The room grew quiet for a moment and just as Roxas was about to continue, the doors burst open and Professor Donald burst in, looking angry "Headmaster Mickey! Goofy has, _**once again**_, added to much Fairy Dust to the---"

"Oh not again," Mickey cried, springing from his seat and quickly dashing after the duck, who was already out of the room and back towards the science lab where even Roxas could hear Professor Goofy's trademark yell and Yen Sid fussing loudly.

"I'll return as quickly as I can Roxas, just sit tight!" Mickey called before shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry professor but I've never been good at 'just sitting tight'," Roxas muttered to himself as he quickly went around the desk and opened the first file cabinet, looking through folders and files.

He thought that maybe he could get some insight on the program but if the headmaster wasn't even aware of Saix having come and taken Axel…then this was something that was clearly over his head and out of his control.

And Roxas would just have to get answers from the 'horses mouth' so to speak.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, slamming another drawer closed and opening another. "Bingo! Huh, wonder why he doesn't lock these," Roxas muttered as he looked through the alphabetically filled names of each student, then as he hoped, professor. "There's Luxord, Demyx--he's still in here?--and…Saix!"

He slammed the cabinet shut, putting the file under his shirt and swiftly left the room just being missed by Mickey by a matter of seconds.

The headmaster looked around the room confused, Yen Sid following him close behind. "He's…gone."

"And your files have been tampered with," Yen Sid frowned in disapproval and Mickey looked at the small statue of himself and his wife, Minnie, just going into a twirl. His nose was glowing a light red.

"Hmmm…how many students were suspended in the last two weeks Yen Sid?"

"Just three amazingly:" Yen Sid announced, going straight to the desk and pilling out a small folder and opening it, reading it's contents. "Beast, Prince: for enticing and fighting with another student. Pan, Peter: for flying around the girls room and pulling up their skirts. And Doss, Axel: for fighting with another student in class."

"I see…Yen Sid, I believe we need to contact all of these students parents."

"If you do not mind me asking, why?"

"I do not. I'll going to check my files to see what Roxas stole out of it…if it's what I think it is…a professor's file…then we'll have our culprit. And if he was speaking the truth about these rouge classes…then the parents will be able to inform us of which student had them and we can take proper legal action from there."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough again Sephiroth," Namine smiled gratefully. They'd left Marluxia at the hospital with Xaldin, who had sworn to watch over and protect him while she went home and got some much needed rest. "It's been so long since I've even seen his eyes--I was beginning to think he'd never…"

She got quiet for a moment, sniffling softly and Sephiroth only glared at her with mild contempt. He hated people showing such…weakness. And this girl did it so often it was beginning to anger him. "It is nothing. For your role in our little agreement, I've kept my end of the deal. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I know," she sniffled sheepishly, whipping her eyes quickly and taking a seat beside him on her couch, handing him a small cup of tea. He glared at it before glaring at her, and Namine quickly began sipping it, pretending she'd never even offered.

"But I'm just so thankful for your help. You're the first outside person that has actually ever been able to aid us and…after he heals up a little better, than he'll be able to tell the police what happened."

She smiled gratefully at Sephiroth. "You may not understand--or even care--how much you've aided us but please know that I feel forever in your debt." On instinct, she reached over and took him around the middle, hugging him close, missing the look of loathing that crossed his features before he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Thank you so much Sephiroth. You and that Maleficent person."

"If you knew what it took to get her to agree to make such a concoction, you wouldn't be thanking her," Sephiroth muttered, gently pushing Namine (by the forehead) away and off of him before standing. "I must be going. Strife is expecting me. I just wanted to see to it that you arrived home safely. What with you sobbing the way you were, I hoped you wouldn't get hit by an unseen vehicle."

She laughed sheepishly and nodding, got to her own feet to see him out. "I'm sorry--really I am. I was just so happy."

"…Yes. _Happy_," Sephiroth muttered as if the concept was ridiculous. Namine didn't mind. Sephiroth could spit on her face right now and she still would think he was best thing that had ever happened to her.

Before the pair got halfway across the living room however, there was a sharp knock at the door, followed by what seemed like arguing.

"Um…who is it?" she called, looking back apologetically before rushing to the door.

The arguing stopped as soon as she opened the door and Riku glared up at her while Sora himself didn't seemed to pleased to see her at the moment and with a small 'squeak' she slammed the door shut in their faces and putting her back against it, looked at Sephiroth in concern.

"It's your brother--a-and Sora!" she whispered in fear and Sephiroth arched his brow. "And?"

"I-I told you I wasn't very good at lying," she whispered fretfully, her voice going high as she ignored the sharp knocks on the door and Sora's voice demanding to be let back in. "Sora probably found out the truth about…everything and--"

"Relax, he's figured out nothing of those nights events and very little of his past," Sephiroth assured her, looking at the door with very little interest. "But what should I tell him?" she whispered in worry and Sephiroth pivoted, starting for her backdoor instead, his hair swaying from side to side behind him.

"You need not say anything than you need to," Sephiroth announced, already walking away. "Lie to him no further but explain nothing. Simply see to it that his faith in Riku is strengthened while his own in Kairi falters further."

"B-But what if he's angry at me," Namine whispered sadly. "If he finds out I was lying?"

"Then he will be grateful for it once he finds the complete truth," Sephiroth said simply and disappeared from sight around the corner. Namine looked after him, regret filling her heart until she remembered Marluxia and with a deep sigh, she opened the door, looking sheepishly at the pair.

"Namine!" Sora cried in disapproval and she bowed her head. "I'm so sorry Sora, I thought that you were…someone else I was trying to avoid."

"_Riiiight_," Riku replied in a tone that clearly said he wasn't buying a word she said, pushing his way past her and inside, making Namine stare after him in worry. He was…angry. "Namine, we need to talk about a few things," Sora announced, glaring at her in what seemed like worry. And hurt.

"Right," she replied, trying to sound cheerful before closing the door behind him and mumbling. "_Talk_…"

She had no clue how not to lie to Sora while keeping her previous lie going--and not telling him anything once she did technically tell the truth about lying…but she would have to figure it out. Somehow. Sephiroth had confused her, to say the least.

"What do you guys need?" she questioned politely, watching Sora take a seat on her couch while Riku took one on her recliner, draping his leg over the left arm of it, both teens glaring up at her.

"I don't know exactly how much you lied to Sora," Riku began harshly, glaring at her with cold pale eyes through his bangs. "But I know you _did_. And you're going to tell him why."

Namine looked down at her hands. "I…can't do that."

Sora glared at her as if he'd been hit by a truck. "So--you _did_ lie to me?!"

". . .Yes." she admitted softly.

"About how much?" Sora demanded and Namine shook her head. "I am not allowed to say Sora, I'm sorry--"

"Not allowed to--Namine" he snapped distressed. "Namine, these are my memories you're messing around with! How can you lie to me about something vital--I think--and then say you can't tell me why? Or at least how much of it was a lie!"

"I was asked not to!" she admitted and Riku glared at her. "By who? _**Kairi**_?"

"No," she admitted, shaking her head and both looked dumbfounded. "Then by--"

"I just _can't, _I'm sorry! But I didn't lie to you to be cruel. Or to be hateful and I don't have something personal against Riku." Namine cut in, looking sorrowful at him. "But…I did it because…something…very bad happened to you recently. It's hard to explain completely because not even I know why it happened or how entirely. But it was just easier--for now--until the person trying to help you can get things straightened out."

"I don't understand," Sora replied softly, looking hurt and confused and Namine shook her head. "You aren't suppose to--yet. But you will soon, I promise! Everything that happened…it will all be revealed to you shortly, I think. But. . .until then…don't believe in words Sora."

"Don't…believe in _words_?" Sora frowned and Riku remained silent, still glaring at her.

"No," she replied quickly, heading for her door slowly before opening it to them. "Please leave now…I need to go back to the hospital."

"Namine. . ."

"I'm sorry Sora but, I must. Please leave. Now!" she cried fretfully and Riku got to his feet, already heading for the door. "Let's get out of here Zo, she's not going to help you anymore."

"I can't," she whispered softly and Riku simply gave her a witheringly glare before rolling his eyes and stormed out, Sora following only to pause right next to her. "Do you really know…what happened to me Namine. And my memories?"

". . .Yes."

"Then why won't you tell me," he asked surprisingly soft. She gave a deep breath.

"Because…Sora, it's easier to let them explain things than me. He's got the answers--he knows why it was done--I don't. I only provided the clues…the insight. But he's the one that actually has all the real answers. And he wants you to know them when…they can't be denied. They can't be talked around or weaseled out of. You need to know the complete truth and it needs to be a final truth and only he can provide that for you."

Sora nodded, trying to understand but still feeing betrayed and angered. "So then…Kairi isn't my girlfriend."

Namine gave him a sad smile. "You know I've lied to you Sora--so how would you know my answer wouldn't be one as well?"

He stared at her blankly, but remained silent and she nodded softly. "That's another reason I can't tell you--you may or may not believe me. Trust is a hard to thing to gain again when broken…and whether you believe me now or not, it is better this way, to let him do it."

Sora stared at her a moment longer before nodding and beginning to turn around. "Sora!"

He froze, turning around to face, Riku waiting by the edge of the street impatiently. "Just…follow your heart Sora. Your memories may have faded and been torn…but the heart is a blue print--a sanctuary for your true intentions and feelings. If you can't count on anything else Sora…believe in that. And I think you'll find your answer to your...Kairi question."

With this, she shut the door, leaning against it again and giving a deep sigh.

"Please…follow that advise Sora--for Riku's sake." She looked up at her roof. "And please, Zexion…finish 'her' so that we can all know the truth. The final truth…"

* * *

" . . . .It's quite creepy love."

"But efficient," Zexion muttered softly, a hint of smile coming across his features as Demyx wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled him close from behind, both staring at the visually perfect replication of Kairi Doss.

It looked back at the pair with dull, dead glass like eyes, no expression on it's features. It wore Kairi's trademark pink zip-up dress with hood and lace up Converse shoes, same in color.

At the moment, it had a small device planted just over its mouth, with 95 on it's visible window reading.

"So where will we keep it?" Demyx questioned with interest and Zexion sneered at the very idea. "We won't. I simply had to build her and place Kairi's recent memories into her being. She goes to Sephiroth after that and out of my hair."

"And what will she do," Demyx asked softly and Zexion smirked. "The same thing the Riku Replica did."

"…You are joking love," Demyx asked alarmed, pulling Zexion away from him and spinning him around to face him, glaring at him with disapproval. "I don't see how raping Sora again will--"

"What? _**No**_!" Zexion snapped, slapping him on the arm, Demyx giving an open sigh of relief. "No…she will act completely normal to everyone: her enemies will be her enemies. Her loved ones, loved ones. And her friends, friends. Except for one…minor feature."

Demyx arched his brow and playfully made the sound of a drum roll by clicking his tongue, figuring his love wanted to pause dramatically. Zexion, despite himself, smiled at the notion and rolled his eyes.

"She will admit, not only to Sora, but to everyone she comes across any and everything she has done wrong to them," he replied proudly and Demyx mouth flew open.

"Everything?"

"Everything. From five years ago to at the moment she is brought to existence, she will know and tell all--she won't understand why but she won't be able to resist. It will be like breathing to her to do so."

"My, my, aren't we a sneaky, delicious little devil," Demyx cooed seductively in his ear and Zexion felt his cheeks become hot instantly, his eyes adverting to the floor.

"One such as bad as you should be…punished," Demyx taunted softly, brushing his lips against the tender piece of flesh and nipping it playfully, pulled on it with his teeth before sucking it between his teeth and massaging it with his tongue.

His ear. That was the weakest spot on his body--and Zexion was damning him with every fiber of his being as he felt his legs give way and he was having to be supported by the mohawked teen completely, the latter snickering as he continued on his simple attack on the ear.

"Be professional," Zexion moaned softly and this made Demyx snicker. "Around you? Parish the thought love. What fun would there be in that?"

Zexion started to reply but whimpered when Demyx attacked his neck, his tongue making a trail from his ear straight to his collar bone, where he attacked it mercilessly before Zexion could feel him smile against his skin and lift him off the ground, carrying him the short distance to his lab table, clearing it of everything before sitting him down on it.

"That was my favorite beak--mmm" Zexion tired to complain but was cut short by Demyx lips, his tongue immediately seeking entrance as he laid the smaller boy back on the cool metal surface, his hands grasping each lab button one by one before pulling the article of clothing off of him.

"Damn it...Demyx…stop," Zexion moaned half-heartedly as he felt the blonds' hands playing with the button on his black slacks, yanking it open and making him hiss as he felt himself being lifted slightly and having his pants pulled away from him and yanked off his legs, seeing them tossed over Demyx's shoulder before he was pushed back down, on his back.

"My father is upstairs," Zexion cried breathlessly, hissing in pleasure as he felt Demyx fully clothed hips grind into his own, sending sparks down his spine. "If he finds us--"

"Then he'll get to see quite a spectacle," Demyx sang seductively before he devoured his lips again, his hands gently caressing his inner thighs lazily, the smaller male shifting and whimpering softly as he tried in vain to get him to touch him.

"No no, my lovely little scientist, you're my experiment now," Demyx teased, whispering into his ear as he finally grabbed his shaft and gave it a loving squeeze, gaining a pleased cry from his lover…just as Zexion's cell phone rang.

"_**Don't answer that**_," he spat, forcing Demyx to look at him instead of at the ringing phone, thrusting himself against the blonds' hand and giving out a cry of pleasure once Demyx complied, giving it another nice squeeze before rubbing the top of Zexion's head with his thumb.

"_Leave a message but stop calling me_," his cell phone spoke as the answer machine picked up and Demyx arched a brow. "Polite."

"Shut up and stop teasing," Zexion growled impatiently, thrusting again only to have Demyx chuckle softly to himself as he pulled his hand away from him, making Zexion give him the death glare. "Now, now, none of that," Demyx smirked playfully, slowly lowering his face between his legs--and resting it gently on his thigh.

He couldn't help but laugh as Zexion tried in vain to roll over a little, to put his penis at least at his lips, the blond now holding him down by his hips. "Anxious, aren't we?"

"I hate you _so_ much," Zexion growled hatefully as he trusted at air, those actions being ceased when Demyx applied pressure to his waist to keep him from moving.

"Now now love, it is the temptation and lust that drives us--that makes these actions of love so worth while," he sang sweetly and Zexion sent him a withering look. "If. You don't _**stop**_ singing and _suck my dick_--!"

"So vulgar," Demyx teased, gasping in fake surprise. "Such actions should be punished, don't you agree?"

"Demyx…"

"Oh yes, I know exactly what to do with filthy little scientist such as yourself," Demyx smirked evilly and pulled out the worst thing man had ever created out of his pocket.

"Demyx…no!"

"Oh dear lord yes," Demyx whispered in pure bliss as he slipped the 'toy' on Zexion's member, narrowing his eyes at it before without warming, he took the entire thing into his mouth, his tongue teasing the underside of it before slowly, he pulled it out of his mouth, pausing at the head to give hard but short sucks.

"Demyx!" Zexion whined, his hips bucking automatically and being restrained just as swiftly as he was taken into the blonds warm and inviting mouth again.

The phone continued to ring but both chose to ignore it in favor of their activities before after a while, Demyx finally slowly pulled the shaft out one final time, licking the head playfully before licking his lips.

"T-take it off!" Zexion whimpered and Demyx noted his shaft was becoming a beautiful shade of bluish purple, making him chuckle.

"Not until you sing for me in soprano love," Demyx cooed, leaning over Zexion and raising his legs slightly. "You make this harder on yourself love--all I want you to do…is sing."

"Fuck…that!" Zexion spat and Demyx simply hummed, ignoring him as he casually prepared the boy, inserting one finger inside him and moving it around in--if you could say--a loving fashion, watching the boy wither and moan as he made contact with the deep spot instead of him that drove him crazy.

"Until you sing for me the way I desire," Demyx continued in a husky voice, inserting another finger, then a third and final one, stretching the boy out until he was sure he was prepared and stepping back, began to strip quickly. Once finished, he grabbed Zexion by the waist again, lifting his legs over his shoulders and staring straight into Zexion's beautiful eyes. "I won't be pulling that nasty little cock ring of mine off."

"Demy!" Zexion whined and the blond looked down at the small pucker on his ass, eyes becoming wide with shock. "Oh dear love! I seem to have forgotten the lubricant." His face falter into that of evil seduction before he smirked. "I suppose…I will have to improvise."

Zexion screamed in pleasure as Demyx tongue began to play around his entrance, circling it for a moment before finally, it plunged deep inside, touching his sides and caressing him lovely, preparing him.

All the while, his phone continued to ring as the caller left their third message--and the percentage on the replica finally read 100 percent.

* * *

"I have to catch him," Kairi whispered to herself fretfully as she jogged through the downtown parts of Destiny Island, past a lot of her favorite shops in favor of going to a rich but very few housed area just on the outskirts of the west coast of the large beach.

She didn't know exactly where Saix lived but for Sora, she would figure it out. She'd tried calling his cell, only to get no answer and no one seemed to be at his home either. Roxas wouldn't answer his cell anymore and since she couldn't get in touch with Sora, she was only left to think the worst.

And who could blame her really? He was about to endanger himself to a psychopath.

"Come Sora, where did you go?" she whimpered with fright to herself as her eyes swept from house to house now, looking for anything that might give away the teacher's location--like a last name on the mail box.

She didn't know exactly what had been done to Axel--but now she wish she did. It hadn't been her fault that Saix had chosen him. But she had heard the stories. That night she'd gone to see Namine's--the girl finally told her the entire story with Marluxia and how Saix had been the one to hurt him--but they hadn't been able to prove it.

She could have warned Axel--but why would she? He'd done nothing for her lately but cause her distress and trouble. Even now, he was withholding important information that she needed and as far as she was concerned: what ever happened to him, he deserved it.

But if Sora had honesty thought Saix was giving fighting lessons and wanted to be taught…and just seeing how someone like her cousin had been acting lately..

"He'd be worse off then what I had done to him," she said to herself in fright. "If that's what he's doing to people…then, then…it could trigger memories--and Sora would completely have a break down. I couldn't live with myself if--"

"_Get __**off **__of __**me**_!"

Kairi froze, looking up in time to see someone that looked oddly like Sora--but no, it was Roxas!--being dragged into a house, a lone figure having him around the neck and yanking him forward before taking him by the face with his other hand and slamming him backwards into the narrow doorway, knocking the wind out of him before he was dragged inside.

She caught the sight of blue hair before the door was slammed shut and she froze. Sora wasn't in trouble--Roxas was.

Roxas…was in trouble. And she alone knew about it.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips until something hit her. She could use this to her advantage!

Without thinking, she turned around and this time, run as quickly as she could back to her house, almost excited about what she was about to hopefully accomplish.

It only took her ten minutes to finally reach her destination, practically skipping a few steps on her stairs before falling against Axel's door (all that running mad her very tired). She began to beat on it, perking up as soon as she heard his voice.

"Auntie, for the sixth time, I don't need you to tuck me in. I'm damn near--"

"It's me Kairi!" she cried urgently and there was a pause before Axel said. "Oh. Well, get the hell away from my door. And go fuck yourself. Bitch."

"Axel, this is important!" she cried desperately, trying to hid the excitement from her voice as she bounced on her feet and beat the door again. "It's about Roxas!"

Pause.

"We aren't going out anymore or doesn't the gossip mill get to you anymore? That means, cause I know you're a little thick, I don't give a damn so get lost," he snapped finally and she shook her head. This was exactly why she didn't care what happened to him. "Axel…he's in trouble!"

Another pause of silence.

"Big trouble!" she pressed on. "I-I just saw him and he got _kidnapped_! By _Saix_!"

She nearly fell into the room, stumbling on her feet and yelping as the door flew open, Axel glaring down at her with regret and alarm. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"He's been abducted by Saix--I was going to find Sora and I saw it!" she replied truthfully looking concerned. "That son of bitch," Axel cried angrily to himself. "He must have told him and he went out to try and…where the hell is he Kairi? Where did he get kidnapped from."

And at that moment, the concern melted off her face was replaced by a cool, serious glare. "I'm not saying a word Axel. Not until you tell me what Riku and his stupid little friends are trying to pull against me with Sora."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Well guys, that's the new chapter. Thanks again for reading and keeping up the story so far, it really does mean a lot. (I know you're sick of me saying that, lol.) I guess I'll be nice and give a few hints this time:  
-Expect a very angry Axel.  
-Expect a very angry Sephiroth.  
-Expect a very angry Saix...well heck, expect a lot of angry people._

And that's all I'll say because I refuse to give anything else away. Exepct I did stop the Zexy/Demy part there on purpose. ::winks::

Happy Reading gang!  
-Kamirine


	30. Chapter TwentyEight: The Beast 2

**Author's Notes:**  
_There really isn't much I can say other than I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the reviews and reading, you know, for sticking with the story thus far…and there's a bit more cussing than usual. Oh, and violence. Watch out for the violence. _

_But otherwise, enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **_The Beast Within One's Ravenous Heart (Pt. 2)_

"_He's been abducted by Saix--I was going to find Sora and I saw it!" _

"_That son of bitch! He must have told him and he went out to try and…where the hell is he Kairi? Where did he get kidnapped from."_

"_I'm not saying a word Axel. Not until you tell me what Riku and his stupid little friends are trying to pull against me with Sora."_

Wrong. Fucking. _**Answer**_.

"Let's try this again," Axel snarled viciously, slamming his younger red haired cousin by the neck into the hallway wall by the neck, holding his free hand out and away from him and concentrating his rage enough that he was able to summon one of his silver and red chakram's, twirling it a moment before pressing one of it's pointed tips to her neck.

"Where the hell is Roxas, you vindictive little bitch?!"

"A-Axel…c-can't breath!" she gasped, trying in vain to push his arms away and he slammed her against he wall again. "Does it look like I give a damn!" he snapped angrily. "Tell me or so fucking help me I will shove this so far up your ass--"

"…house!" she gasped and he eased up a little so she could breath, the red head coughing violently before glaring at him hatefully and continuing. "Saix's house! He forced him inside."

"When!"

"J-Just a little while ago," Kairi admitted and before she could blink, Axel had thrown her aside and she crumpled into a heap, yelling as her knees and hands collided violently with the marble floor. He glared at her coldly, his already thin eyes narrowing into slits of hatred. "I'm warning you now, if Roxas gets hurt because of the time I've wasted having to get that information out of you--if you gave me the _**wrong**_ information--I will kill you. Got that shit memorized?"

She nodded and he smirked viciously. "Good. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

She crawled to her feet, running past him tearfully before going into her room and slamming the door shut, Axel not paying her anymore attention as he stormed into his own room, slamming open his closet doors and yanking down a sleeveless crimson turtle neck shirt and black slacks off their respective hangers.

He may be a lot of things and he may have deserved every bit of what was done to him--but he would die before he let anything like that happen to his Roxy.

Barely giving himself enough time to slip on his boots, he took his exit via his bedroom window; might as well seeing as everyone else kept finding it a good way to get in and out of his room, not to mention he was almost positive Kairi would be running to his aunt at any minute now, explaining how he'd assaulted her and he just didn't have time to deal with that right now.

Taking a breath he jumped out of his window and tucked in, taking to a roll once he hit the ground and got to his knees, pausing to absorb the fall before getting to his feet quickly and sprinting.

He had no clue where he was going--both the times he was taken there and the time he'd been brought back home, he was completely knocked out and he hadn't thought properly enough to ask Kairi.

Not that it mattered: he'd tear up this entire island if he had to find him…to save Roxas…

"Ow!" someone screamed as he bumped into them, sending them both flying to land on their asses in the opposite direction. "Damn it," Axel snarled, glaring at whomever the person was--only to pause for a brief moment as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But it quickly melted to a bitter frown when he realized the boy wasn't Roxas--and his brief hope that Kairi may have been lying to him. Why the hell did Sora have to resemble Roxas so closely anyway?

"Hey Zo, you alright?" Riku called to him and the brunette nodded, still grumbling as he rubbed his butt, glaring at whomever had nearly tried to kill him and scream. He paused, looking shocked and once Riku came to his side, he paused as well, each looking at the red haired teen with interest before the brunette spoke. "Axel! You've come out of your room!"

Axel rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "I don't have time for you two to gawk at me like the idiots you are," he snapped harshly and made a move to push past them but Riku grabbed his arm. "Whoa, Ax, where you go--"

"None of your damn business now get off me," he snapped furiously, snatching himself away from Riku. It wasn't like him to be--oh who's kidding what--it _**was**_ like him to be that harsh at times but at least not to Riku. But when he was pissed: everyone suffered.

And the longer he spent messing around with them, the longer it was taking him to get to Roxas--and the more time that bastard had to do something that would damage the boy for life.

"Axel, wait!" Sora called, grabbing his wrist this time. The red head didn't look at him but made a move to pull away however, the brunette was surprisingly resilient. "Maybe we can help you! You look upset and acting really pissed of so maybe--"

"Damn it Sora, I don't have time for this!" he snapped, once again trying to pull away from him but Sora held on tight. "But we're your friends Axel and if we can help--"

"Then let fucking go of me before Saix does something to Roxas I won't be able to forgive myself for!" Axel screamed harshly, this time pushing Sora away as he pulled his arm free. which wasn't hard: Sora seemed too shocked by his words to hold on any longer anyway as he stumbled backward, only to be caught by Riku.

Without waiting for replies, Axel sprinted on, leaving the pair to stare after him, his mind running thousands of miles per hour. _'Gotta find Roxy, gotta save him,' _he chanted to himself, his face set with determination and anger_. 'Can't let Saix 'discipline him…never forgive…myself…'_

And almost as if spurred by his thoughts, he sped up a little more, his mind finally set on a destination: if he didn't know where the hell Saix was, the stupid academy sure as hell would.

* * *

"Roxas…is in trouble?" Sora whispered softly to himself in fear. His cousin was like a brother to him--little brother cause he was born a month later--but a brother all the same. And he remembered Roxas leaving so angrily and now he had gotten himself in real danger.

It had to be for Axel to come out of his depression just to save him.

He and Riku had been headed to Zexion's house, to ask him about the matter of Kairi and the lunchroom incident. Riku said that everything would be fine and Sora didn't have to put himself through it but the brunette had insisted, wanting to try to uncover bits and pieces from his past.

The more he thought about Kairi, the more his stomach seemed to feel upset and he wanted to know why. This lunch room incident happened years ago apparently but…while he couldn't remember it exactly, it did uncover his uneasy feelings for the red head. It was something he couldn't place…or understand…but maybe if he heard things from Zexion, the person that had been said to help Kairi--maybe he could remember the incident.

And that memory would trigger other memories.

Those…odd ones he'd been having since his night with Riku in 'The Secret Place'.

They'd been scaring him…and he was hoping against hope they were nothing more than some weird nightmare that just kept nagging him…and they made him feel…eerie whenever he thought of them while being around Riku.

But the platinum blond admitted he had no clue why because he honestly couldn't remember having done anything significant to Sora at the Secret Spot…and for some odd reason, Sora couldn't help but believe him.

Or really, he felt better about Riku when he looked in his eyes. They seemed so pale yet bright and truthful…alive. The eyes from his nightmare--they were so dull. Vacant.

Dead.

"I'm going after him."

"What?" Sora gasped, snapping out of his thoughts and looking up at Riku, who was already walking past him. "What Riku, where are you going?!"

"I'm going after Axel, Sora," he announced, pausing to look back at him. "Look…that guy that hurt Axel was probably Saix. And if he has your cousin, he'll probably hurt him too just because he's associated with Axel. Remember? Axel said he would hurt Roxas if he didn't do what Saix wanted. He feels responsible so he's going to save him. And since I'm the idiot that told Roxas what happened--that makes me responsible--so I have to help Axel."

"But Riku, what if you get hurt!" Sora all but whined and Riku gave a little smile. "Sora, don't worry about me--"

"But if you get hurt I'll--" he paused, looking stunned for a moment. He really didn't know where what he was about to say was coming from…but…it felt odd yet right in saying it. But he just…couldn't. Riku stared at him, waiting patiently and Sora shook his head. "I'm not letting you go without me Riku. Roxas is my cousin anyway, I have to go out of principle."

"Then if your gonna help Zo, do me a favor: go get Sephiroth," Riku announced and Sora couldn't help but think the platinum blond sounded disappointed before he spun around and ran off in the same direction they'd seen Axel go.

Sora sighed and closed his eyes. Why…had he even thought that anyway? They were just…friends…

Just…friends. . .

* * *

Ri groaned and shifted in her slumber, moving closer to the warm body snuggling up against it, her eyes fluttering to an open.

She stared at his pale, delicate face. Long ebony ashes and pale rose tinted lips, slightly parted, as he breathed softly. His long ebony hair was haloed around him, making him look so surreal.

'Man, he's even beautiful when he sleeps,' she thought absently to herself as a small smile crept on to her face.

She'd gotten tired, as they simply sat there on the roof of the house and said she wanted to take a nap--but didn't want him to leave…

"_Then I'll hold you as you sleep," he'd whispered softly, taking her into his surprisingly strong arms and carrying her back into her house and into her room, laying them down on her bed and…just holding her._

He didn't try to make out…or even touch her…their clothing was still as they were left when she'd fallen in to slumber and his hands remained one wrapped around her waist and the other in her hair, as if he'd been stroking it.

The perfect gentleman. And Ri couldn't help but sigh almost fantasizing at the thought. Girls, her age and older, would kill for a guy like Vincent: intelligent, wise, beautiful, thoughtful…he was the perfect package in her eyes.

And she couldn't believe she'd actually been able to score such a great guy.

'_But then, I've always had the best luck,' _she thought absently, even placing a hand to her cheek to tap it. Maybe it was because she was so awesome. . .

"…You've awoken."

"Yeah," she laughed softly, nuzzling his neck and snuggling back close to him again as he began once again, stroking her hair. "It's still the same day…must have been a short nap, huh?"

He gave a hint of a chuckle. "Maybe an hour, a few minutes more."

She laughed. "I think I just wanted to be close to you. You know…in a bed."

A joke. He blushed lightly none the less and this made her laugh harder. "Oh Vin, you're so sweet."

'_And make me act like such a girly-girl…I must like him' _Ri thought to herself with a hopeless sigh.

"You…are a strange girl Rikku."

Me-ow. Again with the sexy roll of the 'R'.

"What's so strange about me?" She asked softly and Vincent looked away from her, stroking her hair lighter as if he might stop.

"…That you would ever find interest in someone like. . .me."

'_Is he serious?'_

She looked at him quizzically. "Um Vin? Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Honestly, what isn't there to like about you?" she laughed and his shifted to look at her. "You're always so calm and collected. Wise beyond your years yet humble to a fault. By far one of the hottest guys on the Island, let alone at that school…"

The faint hint of blush entered his cheeks again.

"And you actually know what 'cuddle' means. You're like, the perfect boyfriend, there's nothing wrong with you!" she concluded and he closed his eyes, shifting them back at the ceiling. "Boyfriend."

She paused, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Well…yeah. I guess. I mean, okay, assuming cause you know, we're like unofficial and I never asked you and you never asked me--"

"I assumed you wouldn't have me," Vincent admitted and she paused. "A friend, someone that you may speak with when you were bored and had no other. But we kissed…and I grew…concerned. I assumed that you were just experimenting maybe--but then just today it happened once again. And for a fleeting thought, I imagined that maybe…my feelings could be returned. Were returned."

She remained silent until he laughed bitterly. "But then…how could that be, right. A wonderful girl like you…what could you ever hope to find in a monster like--"

"And now you've just crossed the line," Ri announced, giving a big sigh and rolling her eyes, straddling him now and leaning in, holding his face so he'd have to stare at her. "Vincent: there is nothing wrong with you at all. There are tons of things that a girl could find to be more than a little interested in you and personally, I'm honored that you would think I'm halfway worthy of your attention, let alone actually be interested in me."

She paused, looking as though she was in heavy thought before smirking and saying:

"It's like…you had me at 'Hello'."

Vincent arched one of his thin eyebrows and laughed. "Then I suppose I have nothing to worry about."

"No," she said softly, leaning her face forward, bringing it inches away from his own. Her heart was beating really fast and okay, sitting on Vincent was beginning to make her uh…uncomfortable. But in a good way. "You don't."

She could feel his light breath on her lips, tempting her…beckoning her…and she complied, devouring his lips with her own, feeling his hand pulling her towards him, their pent up lust more than apparent as she tangled her own fingers into his hair…

* * *

"What do you mean, 'we can't have sex for an entire month'," Sephiroth demanded softly, but harshly, glaring at Cloud as if he might kill him. If he knew he was going to say such stupidity, he would have rather stayed and been annoyed by the sobbing girl that all but kissed his feet in gratitude.

The blond gave him a sympathetic but impish smirk. "I just think that…we should concentrate on more things in our relationship other than mind blowing, world ending, sexual encounters Seph. You gave me this cross because you love me…right?"

Sephiroth shifted his eyes to look at something else and Cloud smirked, knowing it pained Sephiroth greatly to express any feelings that were remotely 'soft'. ". . .I'm refusing to join ShinRa's organization S.O.I.L.D.E.R like I wanted for you, so we can agree something is there."

Cloud nodded softly. He and Sephiroth had had a long discussion about him getting excepted by the organization and going after his senior year. Sephiroth was okay with the idea but Cloud…wasn't having it. Not after what they had done to his father. He didn't want anything of the sort to remotely happen to Sephiroth and from what he could tell, the platinum beauty's own parents weren't thrilled with the idea either.

It was only until Cloud expressed his hated for the idea that he actually relented and refused to go, making Sephiroth's mother squeal and call Cloud's mother saying _"That's right Annette! All he said was he didn't want him to and my little Sephy actually said he wouldn't do it! I know! Yes, let's go on make preparations, I'm sure Sephy will propose any day now that Cloud's whipping him around like that!"_

Their parents were _**weird**_.

"Fine, something is there," Cloud sighed. "But really Seph. Every time I turn around, you're pushing me up against something or tying me down and fucking me senseless."

"And."

"And, I think we need to take up some other healthier activities," Cloud announced proudly and Sephiroth glared at him as if he were the most insignificant thing he'd ever seen. "You're doing this on purpose Strife--for _another _reason--what is it."

Cloud hunched innocently. "I have no idea what you're speaking about."

Yeah okay, their relationship was fine actually. They always talked, and did stuff together and good lord the sex was…indescribable. But Sephiroth was so dominate in their relationship, which didn't really bother Cloud but it nagged him that the platinum beauty could command so much control and dominance by simply looking at him--and _knew _it.

So in a need (or a want) to actually get one over on him--and actually control Sephiroth for once--he'd decided to withhold the one thing that Sephiroth could amazingly over achieve in: Sex.

It would be hard: Sephiroth was beautiful, to say the least and one false lick of his lips or lustful glace could send Cloud on his knees and whimpering to be touched--but he'd managed. He'd make the egotistical bastard crack before he would.

Hopefully…

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed further before a nasty smirk appeared on his face, as if he'd read Cloud's thoughts. "Alright Strife: no sex for a month. No anything for a month, intercourse, oral, or otherwise. Besides, you're the one that's always desiring and begging to be pleased…"

He moved his hand onto Cloud's thigh and brought their faces inches apart, making Cloud hold his breath and his eyes become heavy lidded as his lips parted slightly expecting--no wanting--to be kissed.

"With an unswayable desire to be touched," he whispered softly and Cloud could feel his lips brushing against his--before Sephiroth quickly got to his feet and left Cloud staring right at his lower stomach, blinking in aggravation.

"But never mind such things. A month--if you can last that long," he smirked nastily and Cloud frowned at him. "You're the one that's going to be on your knees begging for me to suck you off."

Sephiroth smirk widened. "I see…a test of will and dominance then?"

Damn it, how did he weasel that out of him! "Why not say that from the start Strife? Very well, I'll play this little game with you…I have been bored lately with our recent plans, it's going so well."

He nodded curtly. "A month."

"Fine," Cloud snapped, standing himself and getting right up on Sephiroth, bodies touching, as he looked up at him. "A month."

The door slammed opened and Sora stumbled through it, Cloud jumping back while Sephiroth simply turned to stare at the intruder coldly. "Do you not know how to knock Sora. How…disappointing."

"It's Riku!" he cried breathlessly, looking worried and afraid and Sephiroth's entire demeanor changed, becoming dangerous and serious. "What has happened to my youngest brother."

"H-He went off," Sora explained quickly. "After Axel. Roxas…he was trying to help and he got…kidnapped and Axel is going to save him and Riku wanted to help--Sephiroth wait, you don't even know where they were going yet!"

The taller of the trio in the room stormed passed him, not looking back or saying a word as he left his room, not pausing in a step as he grabbed his favorite sword that was leaning against the wall right by his door and he left.

The two brothers leaned out of the room, watching as Sephiroth continued down the hall in a powerful stride, ignoring his mother as she stepped out of the bathroom and simply stared, confused. She looked back at them with worry. "What's happened?"

"Uh, I think he's upset 'mom'," Cloud sighed, coming out of the room and beginning to walk towards her. "But don't worry, I'll go after him, he'll be fine."

"Cloud wait, I want to go too!" Sora announced and Cloud shook his head. "Sora--"

"No! Roxas may be in serious trouble and Riku went to help him with Axel and if Riku is in trouble, then I want to be there to help him! I can't let anything happen to him, it would kill me!" Sora snapped angrily then paused, looking dazed while both Cloud and Lucinda looked back at him, the latter confused while Cloud slightly surprised.

"Sora…what did you--"

"I…don't know but I can't let anything happen, that's all," Sora responded quickly, squeezing past the pair and jogging down the stairs. "Sephiroth! Wait for me--please!"

They heard the front door slam shut and Lucinda looked back at Cloud, frowning.

"What's going on."

"Um--"

"And don't you give me any of that lying bull," she warned seriously, crossing her arms over her chest just as Xehanort came out of their bed room, pausing as he watched the scene with an unreadable expression. "You tell me what has happened to my Riku and why Sora and Sephiroth are so upset!"

"Well," Cloud began, eyes shifting to look at something else and Xehanort walked up beside his wife, giving her a comforting hug by the shoulders, glaring at Cloud curiously. "Speak Cloud, there is nothing to hide."

The blond sighed, closing his eyes. Shit--they _would_ leave him there holding the bag…

* * *

"_Just tell me where he lives you stupid, fucking **rat**!"_

"Oh, now that was just _rude_," Mickey snapped, glaring at Axel with a harsh glare and the red head's eye began to twitch while he grinded his teeth together, growling.

It hadn't taken him long to get here--no, he was too busy wasting the precious time he needed to aid Roxas on this stupid, big eared rodent who refused to let go of where Saix home residence was.

"Look, I don't have time for this 'legal' bullshit. Hell, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to sign the papers to have students raped either!" Axel snapped hatefully and Mickey looked taken about. "What are you--"

"The one that you signed when you prolonged my suspension," Axel snapped. "It had your signature, his, and your stupid seal of approval that looks like that big head of yours!"

The pair stared at one another, neither saying a word until finally, Mickey replied in a slow, worried tone. "Axel…I didn't prologue your suspension."

Axel's eyes went wide with fury. "Bullshit! You're not going to dodge the fucking bullet that easy! It had your seal and signature and--"

"No," Mickey insisted, pulling out records of his own, opening a rather thick vanilla folder that had Doss, Axel at the top. He took a few off of the top--the most recent--and placed them before the red head. "This is the original document: the one that you, I and the professor in the class you were attending had to sign. Any and all documents where a student is issued anything, from a detention to an expulsion paper, has to be signed by them. You should know this Axel…you've erm…sighed plenty."

Axel glared at him as Mickey ignored the glare bringing his attention to a new paper. "I did not prologue your suspension but I had no reason to check and see why you were not in school either: this was the letter I received from your aunt--"

"What letter?' he spat, snatching it up and skimming through it before tossing it back at Mickey. "Bull. My aunt doesn't write like that. She's not stupid enough to use hearts to dot her 'I's and--"

He completely froze, his face becoming completely black as he nose flared.

Hearts of the 'I's. The crosses in her 't' connect to the next letter…

"I'm going to kill her," he snarled lowly, glaring at Mickey as if he was his target, the mouse blinking at him in confusion but surprisingly, not fear. "Then this sick letter was not written by your aunt? It's fraudulent?"

"Don't you keep records of shit like that!" Axel snapped, getting his feet and glaring at Mickey accusingly. "Because of her--because you, he he--"

"Please Axel, you must calm down--"

"No!" he screamed furiously, knocking everything off Mickey's desk and slamming his fist down on it in fury. "No I'm not going to just fucking calm down! You let this happen to me! You didn't call to make sure the letter was real--she knew--she knew what was going to happen to me and that sick twisted son of bitch raped me and now he's got Roxas--"

"Axel! Stop it, your rambling and I can't help you if you're not coherent!" Mickey cried, getting to his own feet and walking around his desk to aid him. "I don't need your fucking help! What the hell have you done for me but sign stupid papers and let perverted assholes teach at your school!" Axel snap angrily and Mickey took a deep breath. "Axel, I'm not sure how this happened but I can and will help you--"

"How the hell are you the headmaster of a school and you don't even know what goes on in it?!" Axel screamed. "You just let…and he--" He finally lost it, screaming in fury as he grabbed poor Mickey by the front of his robes and slammed him on the desk, the small mouse giving a squeak of pain before an ignited tip of his Chakram began thumping him under the chin, making him close one eye and hiss in pain as the fire licked at his face, the heat already beginning to make him sweat.

"I'm through being pissed on and I beyond playing nice here," Axel snapped, glaring at him hateful. "I don't give a damn about what happens to me now, as long as I can save Roxas before he hurts him. Now tell me where Saix lives. _**Now**_."

Mickey remained silent for a moment, watching Axel with careful wise eyes. This Roxas must have meant to a lot to this troubled young man if he was risking getting expelled and having charges of assault brought upon his person. He didn't need to pin him down like this--had he'd just talked things out, Mickey would have gladly helped him anyway.

But there didn't seem to be any reasoning with him at this point so Mickey would have to find a new way to help him and discover exactly what was going on at his academy.

"7th Organization Avenue, on the West Coast. Just a few miles from here," he replied softly, still watching Axel with unnerving intent. "Now please, release my robes and draw your weapon away Axel. I know something horrible has happened to you and may to your friend but don't make things worse than they have to be--for his sake."

Axel hesitated a moment before putting his weapons away, spinning it a few times as if to put out the flames before they seemed to disappear into thin air, saying nothing to the mouse as he glared at him a moment longer before completely turning around and walking away.

Mickey watched him with sad eyes as the red head slammed his door open and stormed out to the right, a few minutes later, Donald, Goofy, and a platinum haired teenager he knew to be Riku London ran in, looking at the mess then at him with alarm, Donald running to his side as Mickey began rubbing his throat.

"Headmaster!" Donald quaked with alarm.

"Garsh, are you okay?" Goofy added and Riku jogged to the door, looking down the hallway but seeing nothing.

"Axel--he was just here right?" he called back, still looking and Mickey nodded, smiling at his two professors to assure them he was fine.

"I believe that young man is in trouble and is in server need of assistance," Mickey began gravely and Riku looked back at him. "Just tell me where he's going and--"

"No," Mickey snapped sternly, shaking his head. "I refuse to jeopardize another student at this point…two and however many that remain unknown are far enough."

The trio remained quiet as Mickey began to look at the floor around his desk, getting to his knees and shuffling through it. "It appears that Roxas has stolen the file of one of my professors--"

"Saix." Riku replied coldly and Mickey nodded. "He must have known what happened to his friend and went to confront him. And now Axel is prepared to do the same to save him. But Saix…if he's capable of the things that Axel has accused him of, then he's going to need a lot more than blind rage to see him through this."

"That's why I need to go after him!" Riku snapped but Mickey shook his head no again. "I can't let you do that--not alone."

Riku stayed silent.

"Goofy, please contact Mr. Doss's guardians and tell them to meet us at 7th Organization Avenue. Donald, call the authorities and tell them to do the same. Riku: you will come alone with me," He paused and Riku jumped back when something just appeared in his hand…a large key. Ebony in color but breathtakingly beautiful and well crafted.

"You will borrow this in the case that things get…nasty. I won't have you going unarmed if you must come," Mickey announced, tossing it to him and Riku caught it easily with one arm before looking back at him unsure. "Are you certain you--"

"I've failed Axel once, I won't do it again." Mickey replied sternly and with that, left his office, leaving the three people left there stunned for a moment before both Goofy and Donald scrambled to do as they were told and Riku quickly left to follow his headmaster.

* * *

"Maybe I **do** have an anger management problem," Axel thought aloud absently as he appeared at the end of Saix's drive way out of thin air, spooking a woman who was walking her dog, causing the frightened animal to drag her down the street. His frown deepened on his face and his eyes narrowed. "Should have just done that the entire time instead of running."

Without another word, he stormed up the perfectly made walkway of cobblestone, ignoring the annoying perfect set of white rose bushes that lined it.

Without warning, he kicked the stupid pearly white door in, taking out and juggle-twirling his Chakrams in either hand as they became engulfed in flames, his emerald eyes darting around the otherwise dark and quiet setting.

The living room was…white. Unspeakably white with black furniture…the man was odd. He rolled his eyes breathing as lightly as possible so he could hear if anyone was in the house or if he'd actually taken Roxas somewhere.

A quiet murmur. And a soft whimper--all to the left. Behind a door.

"If he's touched him," Axel snarled low under his breath, storming over and kicking it open, only to reveal another hallway. He made his way down it, slower this time, looking around. The walls where completely bare. He had yet to come to another door or a piece of furniture either--just a large, single door he could see at the end of the hall.

"House is fucking ridiculous…figures," Axel snapped, twirling his weapons impatiently, the hue radiating from his flames being the only light he had now, making an eerie glow cross over his hard features.

He could hear a loud gasp of pain before another cry of agony was release, followed by the rage filled scream of "Say it!"

That made Axel blood boil and his adrenaline began flowing into overdrive as he sprinted the rest of the way down the hall, bright emerald eyes wild and fiery as he let out a wild cry and tearing the door down with his sheer force, Chakrams and flames, the pillars of fires dying down as the wood from the door quickly turned to ash, pooling in the doorway in a smoldering line..

Pleading ocean blue eyes looked his way while cat like yellow ones narrowed in excitement…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Bad news folks: this is all I'll be able to update for the next two to possibly three weeks. I know, I know, _**HORRIBLE**_ stopping point but ::laughs manically with Sephiroth plushie:: I'm afraid the one-winged angel has...convinced me to wait to give you the rest of the chapter. Bawhahahahahahahahahaha!_

_::clerar throat and talks sweetly:: Happy Reading!  
__::Ignores Sora Plushie's plea to update this sooner.::  
-Kamirine_


	31. Chapter TwentyNine: The Beast Finale

**Author's Notes:  
**_Oh, the threats of torture and name calling! Some of you guys are really creative out there and even I had to laugh. Okay, okay, so maybe that joke was a little mean but…me and Sephy plushie gotta get our kicks somewhere right?::silence:: Um...::laughs nervously:: Yeah! Course I'm right! _

_::Clears throat:: Yes, well: Be forewarned because this chapter has major violence in it and a grapic sex scene at the very beginning!_

_Enjoy! And stop trying to kill me now, I'm sorry for joking around::sobs::_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_  
**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **_The Beast Within One's Ravenous Heart (Pt. 3)_

_**Meanwhile, Back at the Madison Residence **_

Ri tried hard to struggle or flinch away as she felt Vincent guide himself inside of her, failing as soon as he'd buried himself only halfway and she began to squirm, whimpering in pain.

Vincent stared down at her with worried crimson eyes, stroking her hair lovingly but otherwise, not moving. "Rikku, if you want me to stop--"

"No, no, just…let me get used to having stuff inside me…down…there," she muttered softly, calming herself down and wrapping her arms around Vincent's neck. The raven haired boy waited patiently, issuing feather like kisses to her neck, her chin, her lips until she nodded and closed eyes looking peaceful, signaling that she was finally ready.

"Are you certain," he asked softly and she leaned up, impaling herself a little more as she kissed him forcefully on the lips, fighting the urge to squirm again as a small shot of pain raced up her stomach to encourage him.

Never parting lips, Vincent finally complied, releasing his hand from his member and on her thigh, he pulled her body back against him, pushing himself all the way in.

He felt her gasp against his lips as he slowly began to rock back and forth, soft moans of pain leaving her lips while he himself finally broke the kiss, a pleasurable expression catching his face as he gently pinned her back on her mattress with his body weight, his finger tips caressing the side of her thighs.

He never imagined it could feel like this with anyone and the warmth of her body and being inside of her was unlike anything he had previously known.

Ri tried to control her breathing as the pain finally subsiding and left only the odd but strangely pleasurable feeling of being filled, until one thrust, harder than the others, made her buck and gasp in pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders and making her body quiver shamelessly from excitement. He paused and she whimpered, bucking against him. "No--I'm fine--do that again! Please! Vincent!"

Her pleasurable cries only encouraged him further and with a pleased but gentle smile, he moved his pelvis back and forth again, sliding in and out of her with ease now that her body was gladly accommodating him.

Soon his thrust became harder and with a steadied motion he picked his proper speed, making her moan and whimper again, his crimson eyes narrowing once he realized he'd found that spot again…

And then, with a wide smirk that Ri did not get a chance to experience, what with her eyes being closed, he took a hold of her hips and began to thrust harder but not picking up speed, attacking the spot like one craving her affection, wanting to hear her voice spurn him on.

She complied, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist, begging and pleading for him to go faster and tried pulling him down, meeting his thrust hungrily. But he intentionally continued with his current speed, going as deep as he could possibly go with every thrust while watching the pleased reactions Ri's body made, a vision that captivated him, causing him to hunger for her more.

Ri couldn't stop crying out in pleasure now, each thrust sending her body into pure euphoria, her legs desperately pulling him forward as her hips hungrily meet his own in perfect unison.

Every time his pelvis met with hers, she felt a burst of pleasure move through out her body and with flushed pink cheeks, she began to claw his back, whimpering loudly. "Vincent, please! Faster! Damn it, don't tease me!!"

He grunted, finally giving her what she desired, the pleasure of her center clutching him and intensifying his pleasure and lust, his own nails digging into her sides, ignoring the rivulets of blood that slide down her sides and began to drip onto the sheets below.

His thrusts became furious, slapping her lower region against his and making her see nothing but pure white and golden stars (Why gold, who knows, but it's Ri so…), her lustful cries ringing through his ears and causing his blood to boil.

"Vincent, please…almost…there," she screamed desperately, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, the feeling of him being inside of her feeling so overwhelmingly wonderful. He could feel her passion wrap around him like a thick blanket, causing all of his muscles to tense up momentarily. He was almost ready to explode and seeing her eyes tear up had almost pushed him over the edge.

Never had he wanted anything more-- to be with anyone more-- that right now.

His fanged teeth clenched as he tilted his head back, eyes firmly shut. His tip had begun to pulsate as his shaft throbbed inside her viciously. Too much…it was becoming too much…

"Rikku," Vincent grunted, nearly being driven mad by the waves of untold pleasure he was experiencing. As he leaned forward and ensnared the girls lips with his own, he lifted her left leg slightly before his tongue made a trail from her mouth to her neck. He could feel it…so fresh, so clean, the warm essence of life pulsing through her.

The hunger was becoming too much…the pleasure was urging him on, making it impossible for him to resist. He knew he shouldn't…he knew that once he did there was no turning back…that he could loose her. But his thirst was driving him wild.

"God…Rikku," he moaned in passion, the thought of fulfilling both of his needs making him tense and harden inside of her and thrust savagely.

At the sound of hearing him say her name, Rikku screamed in ecstasy, his own name escaping her lips as her walls tightened around him and she tiled her own head back, her legs trapping him and pulling him as close as they could as she felt wave after wave of pleasure that made her body quivering violently.

The sensation was too much for Vincent and throwing all caution to the wind, he parted his lips and his teeth wider before with another low moan of passion, he punctured the skin, holding her down when he heard the sharp intake of breath and began to suck softly, the blood pooling into his mouth and trickling down the side of it, dripping onto her shoulder from his chin.

* * *

Feeling the thick liquid coat his throat finally sent him sailing over the edge as he joined her in her pleasure, exploding inside of her and biting down a little harder. . .

Down in the living room, the trio that were still there, jotting down plans paused in their actions, hearing Rikku's strangled cries of pleasure. Selphie blushed as she refused to take her eyes off the paper while Wakka smirked and Tidus laughed, leaning back lazily to lay his head in Selphie's lap.

"Guess all she needed was a little 'break'," he smirked, looking up at Selphie with a suggest smirk. "You know…I could use a _break_ too."

Wakka burst into laughter as Selphie yelped and stood up, Tidus crashing to the ground as she ran into the kitchen, flushing a furious shade of red.

* * *

_Pleading ocean blue eyes looked his way while cat like yellow ones narrowed in excitement._

"It appears, dear Axel, that you have learned nothing while staying in my care," Saix stated coldly at the infuriated red head, no longer paying the tied down Roxas any attention, who was tied down to the same bed Axel had been at one time.

The fiery read head looked over at Roxas, studying the damage quickly. Amazingly, his clothing was still on but ripped from what looked like a beating instead of any kind of sexual assault. Deep scratches and wounds littered his body as the small blond breathed heavily, shaking slightly.

"A-Axel," he began softly, looking at him with big, pleading blue eyes and Axel's face softened instantly and he stepped forward, only to have to dodge hard to the left as a clawed hand tried to snatch him by the face, only to connect with the hard stone wall behind him--and a making a small hole with cracks racing around it.

"You're wasting your time with him Axel, the boy has no drive, no fight or determination like you pet. He crumbles to whim easily…he falters at the slightest touch of pain," he sneered smugly, keeping his eyes trained on his prey.

"He was not worthy for even the minor discipline…though," he smirked. "To keep him alive…and devour his spirit--his very essence before you will be fitting, don't you believe?" He gave a soft, sinister snicker before a wide, insane smile came to his face, his pupils slitting so thin that it could rival a snake's. "The perfect way to put a crack in that unwavering resolve of yours!"

"The only one touching Roxas is me, you perverted bastard!" Axel screamed and Saix simply humped in amusement. "And the only one that will have you now…is _**me**_."

"_**Burn Baby**_!" Axel screamed in fury and as if the flames raised from the depths of hell themselves, they swallowed the room making a barricade between Saix and Roxas and trapping him with Axel alone.

"I won't let you hurt Roxas and I be damn if I'm going to be your bitch!" Axel snarled and with that, launched himself into the air and coming down engulfed in a pillar of flames. Saix only watched him with an unreadable expression as Axel came down right on top of him, immediately launching into an offensive attack of swift and furious hits soon after.

The crazed blue haired beast only blocked each hit with his arms, not even flinching when on of the Chakram's dug deep into his right forearm, blocking the intended hit to the face, before he back handed Axel hard into the wall and away from him, his fangs ever present and his eyes wide but pupils narrowed with rage so thin that they were almost transparent, a few licks of flames still clinging to parts of his clothing.

"Foolishness," he snarled, this time taking Axel by the face and slamming him down in to the floor, putting an end to the flames that were surrounding them. "Apologize for your insolence Axel, or be forced to watch him suffer!"

"Fuck you," Axel spat angrily bringing his long arms up and stabbing both Chakram's into the offending arm, using the moment Saix growled in pain and recoiled back to get a few free slashes to his abdomen and stomach, trying to make the gashes deep and painful--just as he had done to him that night.

Saix stumbled back and finally into the wall with one powerful kick from Axel to the face,, breathing hard and staying there, not saying a word or making any sudden movements toward him.

"Stay there, I'm not through with you yet," the red head snapped before turning halfway in Roxas direction and without warning, threw one of his Chakram's like a boomerang, cutting a ways through the chain bonds of that restrained his ankles before throwing the other while simultaneous retrieving the first, this time, breaking through it.

"No one told you to come here Roxas--you should have just left everything alone!" Axel snapped, starting on the second chain and Roxas glared at him. "You were hurt Axel and you wouldn't let me help you or tell me anything! What the hell did you want me to do, just sit around and wait?"

"You would have been saver!" he argued as he finally broke it. "But I wouldn't have been happier Axel--"

"And you're happy now?" Axel snapped sarcastically. "I'm with you aren't I?!"

The room became quite once again and Axel's face immediately softened. "Roxas…"

"I don't care what he did to you Axel, I just want to help you get through it," the blond reassured him. "I just don't want you to push me away anymore…_please_."

Axel closed his eyes and nodded curtly while replying softly. "Fine. No more pushing you away Roxy. I'm sorry for this. All of this."

"Be sorry later, cut the wrist cuffs now," Roxas joked softly, even enforcing it with a smile that made Axel snort softly before he raised his hands, preparing to throw both at once.

This action however, was stopped when Saix suddenly appeared behind him and without warning, swiped his claw like hand across Axel's back, shocking him as he felt white hot pain from his left shoulder blade to his lower back before he was elbowed to his knees.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, yanking at his chains and trying to sit up only to be jerked down as Saix grabbed the red head by the neck and lifting him up to eye level, Axel grimacing in pain but meeting his glare head on.

The man was growling and baring his fangs like a psychotic beast, his pupils so narrow that Axel could barely see them now. Even the 'X' like scar on his face seemed to be different and his nails were digging into Axel's neck. But he refuse to give him the satisfaction of screaming in pain.

"Let him go!" Roxas screamed angrily, still trying in futile to free himself. Saix only gave him a side glance before turning his attention back to Axel, snickering softly. "Isn't that sweet Axel--he still cares of a filthy slut like you. Simply, _**touching**_."

Axel tried jerking himself away before once again bringing his Chakram's down on Saix's arm--in the same place no less--but this time the man didn't even flinch; he only gave off an amused, smug smirk before tightening his grip on Axel's throat, making the red head wince lowly as rivets of blood began to slide down the man's fingers.

"Why do you enjoy my torture so much pet," Saix mused softly, seeming to curiously study the red tint that was starting to take over Axel's face. "Everything would have been so much easier if you'd only learned the first time--known your proper place. Why get this little brat involved? Do you want to wish to cause him pain? Do you want to see him suffer?"

He squeezed tighter and Axel winced again, closing his eyes for a moment before barely opening them, trying to remain conscious--the man had done a lot worse and Axel would never let him see him crumble again. Especially not in front of Roxas.

"Maybe you are learning after all…wanting to see me desecrate the boy," he continued, his smirk widening and baring his fangs as if he might bite. "Perhaps if you beg--if you scream--I might spare him the pain of having to have you watch me take him."

He snickered softly before adding. "I may even go easy on you with my punishment for disappointing me."

Axel only grunted loudly before without warning, he brought his leg up and kneed him in the groin, taking the momentarily lapse in Saix's hold to bring the other leg up further and kick his heel into his chin, using the man and momentum to pull himself out of his grip flipping away before tossing both Chakram's at his neck.

The man dodged the first and once again sacrificed his arm again to block the second, Axel simply summoning two more instead of risking going after either of his previous weapons before, after a display swinging his burning weapons around and created pillars that chased after Saix, engulfing the man in flames before he ran in, disappearing before he was only inches and away and reappear behind him, bombarding his way into him engulfed in flames.

Roxas watched intently, holding his breath as he worried and waited to see if this new assault would result in Axel finally becoming successful. His heart fluttered as he watched Axel flip in front of Saix, who tried attacking him only to have the red head creep back up behind him and attack with his weapons, which were on fire again.

Axel would win…he knew he would. Axel would win and then they would go home. He'd get to lay with Axel again, in whosever's bed, he didn't care--and they could just talk. Or he could comfort him…it didn't matter to him anymore. As long as they were safe and happy.

And together.

But the thought seemed like a dream as his eyes widened and Roxas watched Saix break through Axel's onslaught with a counter movement of his own, punching Axel hard enough to knock the wind out of him before he stomp kicked him in the stomach and brought that same leg up, back kicking him on to the ground by the head.

With an inhuman cry of fury that Roxas could only describe as the man going completely berserk, he straddled Axel and began to repeatedly hit him, digging his nails into any flesh he could and tearing away at it.

And with every hit the pyro received, Roxas felt a piece of himself die.

This was his fault--all his fault--Axel was only here to save him…because he was too stupid and too stubborn to just realize Axel was only looking out for him...that he was trying to protect him.

And now Axel was possibly going to die…and all because of him…because he couldn't help him…

"Are you ready to end this foolishness yet," Saix growled coldly, as he stood Axel up and finally, knocked him into the nearest wall, the red head struggling to pull himself off of it but not backing down in the least, gripping his Chakram's tightly as his one good eye (the other was already swollen closed) glaring at him hatefully.

"This…isn't…over," he spat and Saix smirked, revealing his fangs. "Oh yes Axel. This is _quite_ over." And with that, he made a slashing motion in front of Axel's chest, an odd but gleaming blue, silver, and yellow sword in his hands that Roxas never even saw him pull out.

"_**Axel**_!" Roxas screamed horrified as the red head dropped his weapons and began to fall forward--only to be caught by the neck of his turtleneck and slung backwards into the awaiting Sora's arms, who looked at Axel with wide, fearful eyes before looking back up at Sephiroth.

"Stay out of the way, get the boy and get out," Sephiroth demanded coldly, already raising his sword slightly to Saix in a threatening manner.

"But what about yo--" Sora stopped short when he felt the cold thin steal pressed to his neck. "I said get moving. I will not repeat myself again."

Sora only closed his eyes as the sword was drawn away from him and putting as much of Axel's weight on him as he could, he made his way over to Roxas, already pondering on just how he would free him.

"Any matters you have with the boy will be taken up with me now," Sephiroth stated in his calculated, cold manner, Mako green eyes watching Saix with fierce intensity.

Saix let that same, animalistic smirk cover his features before he raised his own sword, his body radiating with anticipation. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he watched him--it appeared that the man was stalling-- before Saix launched himself swiftly at his opponent, Sephiroth making no effort to block the approaching assault until the very last second, his sword blocking ever single blow that was made, his eyes simply watching his opponent rather than his own actions.

Sora watched the pair as they began to sword fight, the actions seeming more like an eloquent dance rather than an actual battle before he felt a hard kick to the side that made him whine. "Hey! Roxas! What was _**that**_ for?!"

"Get me out of these so I can help Axel Sora, he's hurt!" Roxas snapped angrily and nodding, Sora laid the red head down as gently as he could before he began the vain attempt to yank the chains off of him. "They won't budge!"

"Then get something stronger!" Roxas pleaded urgently. "Axel needs me Sora! _**Please**_!"

Sora wildly looked around, searching for anything that might aid him before his eyes fell on one of Axel's Chakram's…that was just a few feet from the battle but still close enough for him to be injured.

"Sora!" Roxas screamed, his eyes trained on Axel who was coughing up blood now. "Sora _**PLEASE**_!"

"Give me a sec," he called back, rushing forward and sliding underneath Saix's legs to avoid being hit by either of the fighting men's attacks, he grabbed on of the weapons, ignoring that it was smeared with someone's blood before he swiftly made his way back toward Roxas, dodging a low swing from Saix and a over the head blow from Sephiroth barely before getting out of harms reach again.

"Hurry!" Roxas cried on the verge of sobbing and Sora immediately swung the object into the first chain, aiming for what looked like an already weak link. It only took three hits before it broke and he immediately started on the other, this one taking five before it finally released and Roxas immediately got to his feet and made his way to Axel, taking the boy into his arms and cradling him, holding him close.

"Axel," he breathed in a soft, quiet tone, burying his face into his hair.

"Roxas, we need to leave," Sora warned before he dived out of the way, Sephiroth's sword slicing a few tips of his prized spikes away (making Sora whimper) as he backed Saix onto the bed, placing the sword at his neck and applying a great amount of pressure, the latter not moving but simply watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Where is my brother," Sephiroth spoke gently and Saix arched a brow. "I have no brother of yours, Sephiroth. I do believe your father made sure of that once long ago."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and pressed the blade further, Saix once again not making a sound of flinching as a small trickle of blood ran down his blade. "I will not leave until I am assured that you have done nothing to him. Know that my patients is thin and despite my father's feeling of pity you shall receive none on my behalf."

"You got that right, you bastard!" a voice snapped, Sora and Saix being the only ones to look up as a stony faced Riku entered the room, Mickey on the side of him, looking at the situation with a grave expression.

Sora's eyes widened. "Headmaster! What are you doing here."

"Ensuring the safety of my students…something I haven't been doing properly as of late, I'm afraid," Mickey admitted with guilt before rushing over and lowering himself beside Axel, studying his wounds with sorrow before turning his attention to Roxas. "Are you alright?"

"Please," Roxas spoke softly and it was easy for Mickey to tell that he was crying. "W-we have to help him. He's been hurt…so much…and he was only trying to help me…"

There was a soft murmur of pain and Roxas shook his head, holding Axel closer. "Don't talk Axel! Don't move…just just--"

"Everything's going to be fine Roxas, the authorities are already on their way as are Axel's guardians. He'll be put in a hospital and well taken care of, as will you, I promise. But in the meantime, we need to remove the immediate threat first," Mickey announced, stroking Axel's hair for comfort but glaring over at Saix.

"I wouldn't say 'immediate'" Riku grumbled, entering the room further and tilting his head a little. "Sephiroth--you made it."

"Your precious little Sora told me that you were in danger, so I came," he admitted coldly, finally turning his attention to someone else and glaring at his brother as if he might stab him. "I am…amazed to find that it was Axel I had to save instead of you as always but why you insist to carrying on in such insolent and foolish manner, I will never understand. But know I will not keep saving your--"

"Watch him!" Mickey cried as he quickly got to his feet and summoned his key blade as Sephiroth was thrown back, only stumbling away as Saix got himself off the bed--the entire time he'd been gathering the energy needed for another assault, before his narrowed eyes trained themselves on Axel before meeting Roxas eyes. An ugly sneer entered his features.

"Do you think they will stop me boy!?" he snarled, back handing Sora away from him when he tried to come up from behind, Riku catching him before he hit the floor. "No one will stop me from having what is mine! I have _marked_ him--I _**own**_ that boy! And since stand to get in my, I will destroy you before his eyes!"

Roxas hugged Axel closer, glaring hatefully at Saix. "Then you'll have to go through me because I'll be damn if I let you hurt Axel anymore you bastard!"

"Saix, I don't want to hurt you!" Mickey added in a warning tone, stepping between the crazed man and Roxas and this made the blue haired man laugh insanely, before he summoned his blade again. "Don't make me laugh rat!"

With that, he slammed his sword into the ground, causing large waves of energy to branch out wide across the room and away from him, Mickey having his gun blade knocked away before Sephiroth swooped in and gathering him in one hand and leapt out of the way and in front of Riku and Sora to protect them.

Roxas let out a loud cry as he covered Axel while being hit by the attack himself, slumping over once it was finally over, breathing heavily, his eyes closed.

"Roxas!" Sora cried with fear, looking past Sephiroth as Saix swiftly charged forward, his sword drawn and preparing to come down on the blond from over head--before Roxas seemed to move and slump down further--and a long sword was thrust through his back while a Chakram pierced his chest from the front, the blue haired man gasping and grunting in pain, a trickle of blood pooling at the corner of his mouth.

His eyes slowly looked downward as the sword, which had connected with the stone floor beneath him, was withdrawn and his body slumped forward, further impaling him on the Chakram clenched in a heavily breathing, furious looking red head.

"You…will…never…own…me," Axel gasped, wincing in pain before he pushed the blade in further and Saix spit out blood onto his face as his eyes widened in pain. "And I will…never…let anyone…hurt…Roxas!"

With a cry of anger, he pushed forward, making the blue haired man crumple to a loud heap on to the floor, the blood pooling around him immediate, Axel's Chakram still stuck in his body.

The red head watched him, his panting becoming fainter before he finally slumped backwards and into the awaiting arms of a tear stained Roxas, whom Mickey was now holding.

"Is he," Sora whispered softly, stepping forward and Sephiroth walked over smoothly, glaring down at the red head with cold Mako green eyes. "Unconscious, nothing more. Though I must say, his willingness to save the one he cares for is admirable. Foolish…but admirable."

"Stupid…stupid…stu--pid," Roxas sobbed, burying his face into Axel's hair as he cradled him in his lap, rocking gently back and forth, Mickey finally leaving him and walking over to Saix, kicking him gently with his toe.

"Dead, right?" Riku muttered as he helped Sora to his feet, both looking over at Saix.

"He will be fine, his body has been put through a lot worse," a voice called from the doorway and everyone looked up to see Xehanort standing in the door with Cloud, his face grave as kept his cold amber eyes trained on the scene before him.

"Father," Sephiroth muttered in a curious but cautious fashion, finally putting his precious sword away as Cloud rushed over to Roxas. "Mom is gonna kill me--are you--"

"Save him!" Roxas sobbed, not letting go of Axel and Sora and Riku rushed over, Sora hugging him around the neck while Riku looked up at approaching footsteps, sighing in relief instantly. "It's alright Rox, the paramedics are here."

And sure enough, a team rushed over, making everyone (but Roxas because he refused) move back as they examined Axel, a few going over to Saix and quickly working on him when the realized, as Xehanort said, he was still alive.

A moment later, the police entered the room, followed by a very concerned looking Mr. and Mrs. Doss, the latter spotting Axel and immediately bursting into tears, covering her mouth as she ran over to him as he was lifted onto a stretcher. She brushed bangs out of his face, noting how horrible he looked before she shook her head as he was rolled out of the room, taking Roxas into her arms for comfort as they quickly followed, the blond ignoring the medic that was trying to see about him.

"I want answers!" Mr. Doss demanded angrily, glaring at Mickey upon sight. "How could you let a person like this into your facility, teaching our children?! And why is it that you could allow him to hurt my nephew in a such a manner?!"

"Do not blame the headmaster Jonathan," Xehanort replied quietly as he knelt down beside Saix, brushing a few bangs out of his face, tracing the scar for a moment before giving a deep sigh of regret. "Nothing that has happened here today is by his own doing--nor Saix's. It isn't Mickey's fault that he was deceived--anyone would be given the circumstances."

"What circumstances," Mr. Doss pressed angrily and everyone became quiet as they waited for the man to give his answer.

"Saix…or Number VII as Hojo beloved nicknamed him, was a sergeant in SOILDER when I finally took the post as General," he began gravely. "From the beginning, he stood out among the rest: he was a fine man with immense power and extraordinary in the ways of combative swordplay.

"But ShinRa and their stupidity…those selfish bastards only cared to enhance the already impressive, to have the men tampered with for their own greedy goals. All they saw was a way to defeat their enemies and with Saix standing out so much, he caught their eye--the head of the department in ShinRa's medical and experimental field: Professor Hojo."

He paused as Saix grimaced but didn't snap back into full consciousness before continuing.

"He was put through many harsh and horrifying alterations and while Saix was never a weak man…they became too much for him to bare. The change in his personality was outstanding--so much so that I began to investigate into the matter but soon…ceased my efforts. I was more than aware I could do nothing to stop it."

He looked down then, before looking over at Cloud and Sora, Cloud in Sephiroth's arms while Sora was in Riku's--but mysteriously, not complaining or caring about the matter.

"But your father…Auron--I'd gone to him with what I had discovered and after a little investigation he found out about the experiments that were being done not only to Saix--but several others. And he couldn't stand it…"

Cloud began to shake a little and Sephiroth only looked down at him for a moment before tightening his grip around him while Sora buried his face in Riku's shoulder, not sure if he wanted to hear anymore of what Mr. London had to say. They knew had been told that Hojo had killed their father…and they knew ShinRa attempted to cover the entire matter up…

But they had never been told exactly what happened to him in detail.

"I'd never forgiven myself for it," Xehanort admitted softly. "I was the one that told him what was going on...maybe if he'd stayed in the dark…" He shook his head. "Auron began creating experiments of his own, trying desperately to find ways to counter act and reverse the effects of Hojo's patients and their experiments: starting with Saix.

"He'd only begun giving him the treatment before Hojo found out and…proceeded to clean his department of all 'traitor's': your father and any of his workers that supported or aided him. But the few injections he was able to give Saix took affect and he regained a large portion of his sanity…but kept his beast like demeanor and often than not, heartless cruelty. And since I was never able to find exactly how your father achieved this and his notes were lost, I opted instead, to try to keep tabs on Saix instead."

"Yeah, well, great job dad," Riku snapped sarcastically and Xehanort scuffed a bitter laugh. "Indeed. By failing him, I have failed my lost friend who only wanted to aid him…"

"So what will happen to him now," Sora asked softly and it was Mickey who finally answered, still rubbing small circles in Mr. Doss's back, who'd finally calmed down after listening to the story but had gone into a depression like state. "We will get him the help he needs. He won't teach at the academy again…and I won't dare stop anyone from pressing charges against him for what he's done…but I will ask that someone will consider the circumstances and sees to it that he gets the much needed treatment and mental assistance he needs."

Mr. Doss shook his head. "I…can not say that I won't press charges, Mickey. But I will personally ask that he, like you have asked, is given the help he deserves. It may not be his fault for his actions…but his actions are still just that and I can't let what happened to my nephew go unpunished, forgive me."

Mickey shook his head. "That is more than understood."

"Excuse me…Mr. Doss?" a voice called from the doorway and everyone turned to see Xaldin standing there, his eyes burning a hole through Saix before they shifted back to Axel's uncle. "You're wife and your nephew's boyfriend have traveled with him to the hospital and want you to follow as soon as you can. I will get statements from you when you see about the welfare of your family."

"Thank you," he nodded gratefully and looked down at Mickey. "Will…you escort me headmaster. I think Axel would like to know that his professors are so willing to help him and are so worried." The mouse looked hesitant for a moment before finally nodding. "I don't feel like I have done anything for Axel…but I would love to go to the hospital to see about him."

With that, the pair left and Xaldin watched them as they were followed by the medics carting Saix on a stretcher, Xaldin making them halt before he slapped two pairs of handcuffs on either wrist. "Now get that bastard out of her," he snapped coldly and nodding, the group left before he turned to everyone else in the room.

"I'm afraid I'll need a statement from everyone here…please meet me outside, if you don't mind."

"Fine but we have to make this quick, I need to call my parents and tell them I'm headed to the hospital and why," Cloud snapped, looking up at Sephiroth. "Coming? I'll give you a lift on Fenrir."

"In a moment," Sephiroth spoke quietly and nodding, Cloud followed Xaldin out of the room, Riku and Sora following, the latter being lead out by the shoulders as more police officers filed into the room to process the crime scene.

"Come Sephiroth, we're in the way," Xehanort muttered as he walked out of the room, his tallest son following but stopping his father in the hallway once Riku and Sora had gotten far ahead of them and out of the house.

"Father," Sephiroth snapped coldly and Xehanort simply turned around and glared at him. "What is it son."

"What, if anything, did Saix mean that you rectified his chances at Riku in the past," he demanded softly and Xehanort gave a curt snort. "Do you remember, when you were younger and we had him over for dinner?"

"I do."

"I caught him…staring…at Riku. Throughout dinner as you two argued and more so when your mother shouted at him to go to his room for his rather nasty behavior. It wasn't until he made the comment about him needing…discipline…that I realized that Auron's antidote hadn't worked as well as one would hope…and I warned him to stay away from either you and especially, your brother."

"And he did?" Sephiroth questioned and his father smirked. "Negative. He attempted to sneak himself into his room that night without anyone's knowledge."

"And?"

"Well," his father sighed, finally starting for the exit. "That's when he got that 'X' shaped scar."

Sephiroth simply stared after his father, scuffing himself and closing his eyes as he shook his head, snapped right back out of his thoughts by the ring of cell phone. Without looking to see who was calling him, he flipped it open.

"What."

"_The replica is complete and is awaiting your return home," _a voice said simply and Sephiroth scowled. "Well I appreciate how quickly you returned my calls."

"_Sorry…I was…preoccupied," _the caller muttered and Sephiroth sneered maliciously. "I'm certain. Did my mother see you."

"_No, Demyx was able to place her in the room, via using Cloud's bedroom window and one of his water clones."_

"Excellent. Is your father still insisting on pressing charges?"

"_. . .Yes."_

Sephiroth smirk widened. "Excellent. Then allow me to deal with this. I will…change his mind."

"_We can deal--"_

"Foolishness is not tolerated," Sephiroth snapped. "Revenge is sweet but one must accept the rewards of their labor. You may have told Rikku you did not want assistance but alas, I am not her. Your 'Demyx' will have nothing to fear and you will be able to stay with your lover."

"_But--"_

"That is all, stay out of the matter from this point on," Sephiroth snapped and hung up his phone, a smirk entering his features.

First a wondrous sword fight and now he was getting to bend those forcefully to his will, including his delusion lover. Finally, things were getting interesting…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_Hooray for another finished chapter::cheers:: Well I really hope you all enjoyed it and no, it won't take me 2 to 3 weeks to update the next one. (And hopefully, none after that.) If I offended anyone with my joke, I apologize. ::huggles:: Hopefully the chapter was good enough to make up for it. As for what is to come in the next exicting episo--erm--chapter:  
-Vincent is probably what you think he is: but will this be an issue for our lovable Rikku? Oh: and look for Reno to return very soon.  
__-The Axel & Roxas Drama will finally die down...I think.  
-The Replica will...::Sephy Plushie puts hand over my mouth::  
-Sora and Riku make more progress. . .but what progress? You have to read and see._

_Okay, that's all the hints! Until the next chapter: Happy Reading!!  
-Kamirine_


	32. Chapter Thirty: Forgivness

**Author's Notes:**  
_This chapter is a lot more peaceful than the last few--actually it's a heck of a lot more peaceful. Not that I don't love my violence but after all the drama that's been going on for a while, I just kinda needed another 'calm before the storm chapter' of sorts...which is why I'm saving the crazy misadventures with the replica until the next chapter, where I can properly dedicated to her instead of just having a small part of it whe the focus is meant to be on other events. No real warnings for this particular chapter except a major FLUFF alert. ::squeezes Sora plushie::_

_I'm also really excited about the new PSP Castlevania right now but enough about that: enjoy the chapter!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Thirty: **_Forgiveness and Treasured Memories_

"This is all my fault Mrs. Doss," a voice replied weakly.

Roxas. His Roxas. He was alright--he hoped.

"Your fault?"

"He was coming for me, to help me," he heard his lover's shaky voice reply. "I-I found out what happened to him and I should have called police and I'm sorry."

Silence.

"You and Axel…are very reckless," she replied in a disapproving soft tone. "But…if my nephew was willing to risk endangering himself just to see about your wellbeing, then you must be very important to him."

Silence.

"I've never really known Axel to be very serious about any young women…or men. But I can see that you're quite special to him. And since you are…I just want you to know that you both have my blessing and if you ever need anything dear, just let me know. Understood?"

There was pause before he heard another ruffle of clothing, followed by his lovers soft voice sniffling "Thank You."

Axel mentally groaned. They were getting all soft and mushy on him. Time for them to acknowledge the fact that he was awake and liven this place up.

He groaned, wincing slightly when he felt a burn at the back of his throat--that bastard must have done a good job--before he let his eye (apparently, his left one still was too bruised to open) flutter open before immediately closing it again. "Oh…bull…shit."

"Axel?!" he heard Roxas cry and immediately, he heard what sounded like a thunderous movement of feet and hands touching his arms and hands before he felt fingertips smoothing his hair gently.

"Ax, hey, are you awake?" he heard the blond call softly, hopefully.

'_Unfortunately,' _he thought to himself as the pain wracked through his body, not wanting to open his eyes. Damn, he hurt all over. Advil…or knocking him back out…would be nice right now.

"This…sucks," he croaked before barely opening his right eye. "Where…the hell…am I?"

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't be talking," he heard from his left and knew immediately that the person messing with his hair was his aunt. "Darling, go get the doctor, he's awake!"

He heard someone leave and figured she was either talking to Kairi or his uncle--hopefully the latter. She was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"He's awake?" he heard a voice call from across the room and he recognized it to be his headmaster Mickey's. Just how many people was here--and where the heck was he?

"Hey…_**where**_ am I," Axel groaned again, frowning and opening his eye wider, ignoring the bright lights. Everything seemed blurry at first but as his aunt spoke, everything seemed to come into focus. "You're in the hospital sweetheart. You've been here a few hours."

"Oh yeah…that's just…great," he muttered and he turned his head slowly to the left before he winced and two sets of hands touched him to get him to stop moving. "Don't, we'll all lean over the bed."

"Don't baby me," he groaned and his aunt kissed him on the cheek, making him sneer--or at least, the best he could in his condition, which gauging from the pain, was horrible.

"We're just so glad to see you awake," she replied, smiling down at him slightly. "The doctors said you might be out of it for a few days. Or that you may have even gone into a coma."

"Me, please," he grimaced, trying to look cocky. "I'm Axel…I don't get into 'comas'."

Roxas rolled his eyes along with his aunt while Mickey gave his soft, squeaky laugh. "I was very concerned about Roxas as well…he has been sobbing ever since we left that horrible house--"

"I didn't sob," Roxas snapped insulted. "My eyes became misty with concern."

Everyone looked at him unconvinced and he ignored them, concentrating on Axel, who gave him a soft smirk. "That…why your eyes…are so red?"

Roxas stuck his bottom lip out and looked annoyed but Axel simply closed his eyes and tried relaxing.

"Okay, he's alive everyone, we should probably let him get some rest," Mr. Doss sighed gratefully as he peeked his head back into the room upon returning. "The doctor says he wants to give him a little bit more medicine and put him back to bed so we should either leave or go out into the waiting room."

"I won't leave him," Roxas announced firmly and Mr. Doss opened his mouth to protest but his wife held her hand up. "We'll leave him for a little while longer dear, to say goodnight to Axel, then he can come out. They haven't been alone yet and lovers need as much time to themselves as worried family."

Mr. Doss blinked at her in confusion and she giggled as she stood up and walked across, the room, Mickey following. "What dear? You didn't think he'd gone through all that trouble for a friend, did you?"

"Well I'd simply assumed," his uncle began as they departed, Mickey pausing and turning back to Axel with a troubled look. "There really are no words that I can say that will make my part in all of this any better--or rectify that which as been done to you."

Axel said nothing and Roxas only stared at the small mouse with encouragement who nodded. "I can only try in the future and Axel, if you will allow me to, I will help you as much as I possibly can. But for now…please. Get better?"

". . .Thank you sir," Axel replied softly, still not looking over at him. "I…appreciate it. And…sorry for…the whole…"

Mickey shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Your anger was justified and I hold no ill will toward you for it. Just…don't do that to any other professor in the future, alright?"

"Sure," Axel replied before smirking. "Unless they do something stupid. Then…I am not responsible--"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," the mouse laughed as he slowly closed the door and left he pair alone.

"He's…still a ass for letting that happen," Axel muttered before shaking his head, wincing at how stupid he was for actually doing that because it hurt like hell, and looking up at Roxas, who was watching him with as if he might cry.

He frowned. "Rox?"

"I was scared Axel," he spoke softly and the red head's face softened immediately. "All I could do was sit there and watch him hurt you. I wanted to help you so much but I could only watch. You almost died Axel…and it would have been all my fault."

"Don't do that Roxas," Axel sighed, frowning at him. "None of what happened…was your fault…he shouldn't have tried…hurting you."

"I shouldn't have gone after him," Roxas replied, shaking his head. "If I had, then you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"If you…hadn't…I could be…worse off," Axel muttered and Roxas stared at him confused. The red head turned, despite his pain, to look at Roxas, his emerald eye focusing on him intently. "If…you hadn't gotten involved, I never would have confronted Saix. This…could have dragged out. Could have…been…a lot worse. And…" he smirked. "I'm happy…I fuck you so good…that you can't function…without me."

Roxas snorted. "You were depressed and hurt Axel, sex had nothing to do with me trying to help you."

"Admit it…you want me."

"With the way you look, not now," Roxas smirked and Axel frowned. "The way I look has…nothing to do with…the way I fuck you…senseless."

"Axel, I did not try to help you because you're good in bed," Roxas snapped playfully and the red head smirked. "So you admit that I'm a god?"

"Shut up," Roxas laughed, poking him gently on the temple and Axel winced in pain, the blond pausing and looking alarmed. "Axel! Sorry, didn't think that would--"

"Just kidding," he croaked, smiling again and Roxas simply kissed the red head, hesitating before he felt the tip of Axel's tongue seeking entry before he complied, feeling a relief hadn't since this entire matter began as he shared in their passion before they finally pulled apart, Axel feeling miles better than he had before.

"I missed you Roxy," he whispered and the blond looked pleased. "Don't ever push me away again Axel…I couldn't handle that."

"Neither could I," the red head admitted. "I missed having…you nag at me."

"I don't _nag_."

"You totally nag," Axel smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes annoyed. "Well you're such a stupid jackass, it's hard not to tell you what to do."

"So cruel," Axel moaned overdramatically and Roxas went wide eyed for a moment before looking back over at the door then down at him. "Don't moan like that, you sound like--"

"Stop…molesting _**meee**_," Axel moaned louder and Roxas poked him hard in the ribs, making him hiss in pain. "Axel stop! You shouldn't joke around about that after what happened."

"Meh, I'll be…okay," he sighed and Roxas shook his head. "Axel, maybe we shouldn't try to do anything for a while--"

"No."

"Axel--"

"_**No**_ Rox," he snapped. "I spent too much time… dwelling on what happened to me. I pushed you and everyone away. I gave…him power over me because…I couldn't function. I won't let…what he did…effect me anymore. So if I feel like fucking you senseless… then I'm fucking you _**senseless**_."

He paused, then looked at the blond in concern. "Unless…I was wrong and he--"

"No, he wouldn't," Roxas admitted softly. "He didn't think I was 'worthy' of his discipline. He just wanted to keep me around because he knew you'd come Ax. He ruffed me up a bit but I had a few potions and I'm fine now. You had to have a lot of elixirs and the doctors still weren't sure if you'd be okay. You being awake now is probably surprising the hell out of them."

"Heard your voice. Woke me up."

Roxas made a face. "That whining and annoying huh?"

"That angelic Rox. And you sounded…so upset. This might be…the meds cause this is gonna sound…girly…but I'd do it all again…to keep you from sounding like that…and looking so upset." Axel corrected him and Roxas blushed lightly before the red head shifted a little, biting his tongue so he wouldn't wince in pain. But Roxas caught the emotion in his eyes and he stared in concern. "Axel…"

"Lay with me."

"I don't know if that's--"

"I want you close," the red head insisted. "Lay next to me Rox. Just for a while."

The blond studied him a moment longer before slowly and as carefully as possible, climbed into the bed with him, curling up next to him and resting his head just under his left armpit, the red head slowly moving to place it around Roxas comfortably.

And the room fell silent as both simply laid there, in peace, closing their eyes, the sounds of the other's breath lulling them into slumber.

Neither were aware of the four sets of eyes watching them from a crack in the door before it shut softly, the doctor and his nurse turning to face Mr. and Mrs. Doss. "I think he'll be alright for now--we'll let him stay the night and give your nephew another elixir in the morning as not to disturb him."

"Thank you," Mrs. Doss beamed and Mr. Doss nodded before the pair departed, her husband looking over at her with a frown. "Darling…I spoke with the headmaster just a moment ago and he made me aware that someone forged a document, allowing Axel to go to that so called 'disciplinary session'. It was said to have your signature."

She frowned. "The only document I sent to that school was after that monster hurt him so that he might stay home--and I dropped that off to the Deputy Headmaster myself."

He nodded. "We are both aware of this fact…however I am greatly concerned."

"As am I dear, that they would take such a letter without checking with us first," his wife frowned but he shook his head. "Not just that dear: I have been advised that we may need to have a talk with our daughter about this matter."

* * *

He sat on the edge of her bed, in the darkness of night, his crimson eyes glowing eerily as the continued to stare at her through a heavy lidded fog. 

Rikku was safely tucked under her covers, resting peacefully, her breathing slightly more shallow than before but even and soft.

Even in the darkness, he could see the small marks that littered her delicate skin, two red dots that ruined her otherwise flawless skin.

Only a sip…or maybe a drink…but not enough to kill her. Not enough to change her into the monster that he'd become so long ago.

But he knew it would be enough to make her fear him. To understand the threat and to know what type of monster he was--to despise him.

'_I shall have to consider relocation,' _he thought to himself miserably. _'I've been so careful all these years…only for weakness of the heart and lustful pleasures of a man to be my undoing.'_

Rikku…he'd never met a girl like her. She was something he'd waited a lifetime for…and now he would surely loose her. Because he wasn't able to control himself or his hunger. His lust.

And now he could never have her…and the thought ached his very soul…

"…a love butch of coconuts," a voice sang groggily and he blinked out of his thoughts and actually focused on her again, Ri lifting her head off the pillow and sitting up. He watched as she reached her hand up to her neck and felt the spot, making him turn away from her in shame.

There was a deep moment of silence before she finally spoke again in a groggy fashion. "Just to be sure…cause I gotta do that…but I'm not jumping to any conclusions when I'm assuming that your like a vampire huh?"

"You are not," he answered softly, feeling disgusted with himself, waiting for her to cry, to scream, to demand for him to lever her presence and never return to her.

But this never happened. Instead, Rikku simply nodded.

"So do bite all the hot blonds you have sex with or is mine special?" she asked casually and Vincent quickly turned to look at her again, now in honest shock.

She shrugged. "I mean I heard sex can make some guys hungry and all. Just warn me before we do that next time, cause I can not stress how much my mom would freak out if she saw you doing that, let alone the whole sex part."

"Rikku," he whispered softly, sounding sorrowful--he didn't know what to make of her odd reaction--but the girl only smirked at him. "You really do need to quite saying my name like that…that's how we got into this mess in the first place, right?"

He shook his head. "Why aren't afraid of me…why…are you acting as if you still might--"

"Like you?" she questioned, seeming completely confused at the very thought of feeling otherwise. "Come on Vin, it's going to take a lot more than a guy getting nibbly on my neck to get rid of someone like me."

"I'm a monster," he stated firmly, and she leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He tried pulling away but she only took him around the waist and held on tightly. "You're not a monster Vin, your just you. Everyone is different and everyone has their own flaws…yours just happens to be that you're a smexy vampire. Which, honestly, isn't that big of a flaw...actually as far as I'm considered, it's arguable a flaw at all."

"How can you say such a thing," Vincent frowned in worry. "I could have killed you had I not gained self control…or worse. I have betrayed your trust and loyalty and that is something that I can not forgive myself for."

"But you didn't kill me, you did gain control, which says something to me," she insisted. "You haven't betrayed my loyalty at all and I would have had to have known that you were a vamp from the start to betray my trust in you.

"Vincent, being in a relationship means I have to except everything about you: the good and the bad and the unforeseen. And while you may think the worst of yourself, I don't. I told you before: a girl could find a hell of a lot of reasons to be into you. I just got lucky because you were actually interested in me.

"Rikku…" be began softly but she shook her head and touched his nose with the tip of her index finger. "I'm fine Vincent and I will be fine with whatever you are or become. Stop worrying about this okay? Just…don't go having me as a midnight snack unless we're you know…getting it on." She smirked. "Cause let me be the first to tell you how extraordinarily _incredible_ that felt to be bitten while you jerked your _hips_--"

"I don't believe you need to continue, I understand," Vincent replied, arching his brow and she laughed before pecking him his lips. "So what do you say, is it official then?"

"What?"

"That we are the hottest, most desired, smexiest set of juniors in our school!" Rikku exclaimed in excitement and he let a warm smile cross his features, thanking ever god there ever was for someone like --he could say that now--_**his**_ Rikku.

"Yes. I do believe it is official."

"Then could you officially go make me a sandwich cause I'm really hungry," she announced, poking her stomach with interest and not even Vincent could hid the soft laughter that erupted from his lips, making Tidus pause outside the door as he passed by from going to the bathroom, looking mischievous for a moment before shaking his head and waving the notion to bust the pair off.

They wouldn't even still be there…if Sephiroth would hurry the hell up with that stupid doll…Kairi…thing.

But unfortunately, the platinum blond seemed to be wrapped up in other things.

Like watching a stark naked Cloud waltz into his room, via his window, and casually walk over to his bed, reaching over his lover with is butt in the air as he picked up the beautiful cross that had slipped off earlier that morning while Sephiroth…well there was a reason he'd made that bet ladies and gents.

Mako green eyes glared at Cloud as the blond stood up, smiling at him innocently as he placed the necklace on and with a small wave, whispered "Good Night" before heading back toward the window.

_'You've made a grave mistake in making me your rival Strife,'_ Sephiroth thought darkly as he watched the smaller male swing his legs out of the window and jump in a rather--questionable manner--to his own.

* * *

At the same time, a brunette and platinum blond sat along the shores of the beach, shoes off, both staring out at the vast ocean as the full moon and stars twinkled in the backdrop. 

They hadn't been there that long but Riku at least, it seemed like an eternity since the pair had been alone with no one to bother them.

"I hope Axel will be alright," Sora whispered softly in worry and the Riku looked over at him. "Roxas seemed so upset…and the doctors won't let anyone visit him."

"Only family," Riku replied softly. "Mrs. Doss was nice enough to lie and say that Roxas was part of the family so he could visit with him. And the headmaster has donated so much munni that he practically owns it so it wasn't like they'd turn him away."

Sora only nodded and Riku tried to give him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure Axel will be fine Zo. He wouldn't want you to worry so much--Roxas is bad enough."

"That isn't what's bothering me," the brunette admitted and Riku frowned. "Then what is?"

Kairi wasn't--isn't-- there," Sora replied softly and Riku said nothing. ".She wasn't with her parents when they came and she called me from Namine's house just a little while ago, while we were in the waiting room to see if we could go see him."

"How do you know, I didn't see you answer your phone," Riku asked and Sora shrugged. "I caught the end of her leaving a voice mail. And with everything going on, I didn't feel it was right to answer the call or any unless it was mom but… "

Riku frowned when Sora looked as though he was hurt. "That's her family, Riku. And…he been through so much but she won't even go to see him. He could have been dying and she wouldn't have been there. What the hell is she thinking? Why do that to family?"

"Dunno Zo," Riku admitted softly, looking back out at the ocean to keep the fact that he was taken aback that Sora had actually noticed such a thing. "I don't think she likes Axel very much-"

"But that's her only cousin!" Sora snapped, looking at Riku as if he should be ashamed for trying to defend her. "When Cloud got angry at me and we weren't talking for a month, I got hurt really bad when I fell out of a tree--"

"I remember that," Riku replied softly and Sora paused, staring at him quizzically before he continued. "You…do? Oh that's right…my memories…but in any case, Cloud was the first one to come and make sure I was okay and--I think he tried to hit someone but I can't really remember…"

"He threatened to hit me in the face because he thought I pushed you out of it," Riku replied softly and Sora stared at him. "…Yeah. But I wasn't pushed though. I was just trying to climb--"

"--the highest tree--" Riku cut in softly.

" on the island." Sora finished with a soft nod and Riku stared over at him. "And I bet that you couldn't."

"Because I was so small and…you thought…I was…a wimp," Sora added, trying to calm himself down as he realized that he could remember the incident but more important, he could remember a certain younger platinum blond boy that stuck out his tongue at him while making faces.

"And you promised to get that fruit out of the tree…"

"_An we can sare it," Sora announced boldly as he and Riku looked up at the large palm tree with the odd golden star shaped fruit hanging from it. "I pove you that I jus as wrong!"_

"_Nu-uh!" the small boy teased, sticking his tongue out at the brunette who stomped his foot and pushed him lightly. "Yeah-huh! I get it an we swear!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Yeah-huh, watch me Ku!" Sora announced as he hugged the tree and began climbing it, the other small child watching him closely with his mouth hanging open a little more the higher he went. "Sowa! Be okay!"_

"_Got it Ku!" Sowa exclaimed happily as he lunged for the far left and tried to yank the fruit off the branch, missing horribly and instead tumbling out of the tree with a loud shriek. _

"_Sowa!!"_

Riku closed his eyes and chuckled softly, Sora snapping out of his jumbled thoughts and looked over at him. "Riku?"

"My heart stopped…when you feel out of the tree," he admitted softly, opening his eyes again and staring out at the water. "When Cloud came and he screamed at me to tell him what I did…what happened to you…and I thought--"

"I'd died," Sora smiled softly, remembering how he felt the boy shaking him softly by the arm.

"_No die Sowa!" Riku sobbed, as he shook him furiously, his aquamarine eyes wide and fearful. "No die Sowa! I wuv you!"_

"That's it…that was the first time," Sora whispered, his own eyes becoming wide at the revelation and Riku snickered. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever cried since--and don't expect me to, no matter how little you remember."

"No Riku, that's not it." Sora suggested softly staring over at the platinum blond with slight concern. " Don't _**you**_ remember Riku? That was the first time…you told me…that you loved me."

Silence.

Pure, uninterrupted silence.

Just ocean blue and aquamarine eyes staring at one another until finally, Riku got to his feet, glaring down at Sora oddly before he turned and ran, the brunette looking startled before he got up and ran after him, both abandoning their shoes.

"Riku--no wait!" Sora called but stopped and slowed down when he noticed Riku had stopped as well…in front of that same large tree from their memories. (Okay, it wasn't as big now that they were older but still…) Sora followed his gaze and he noticed those same oddly shaped fruit were in it, teasing them from it's height in the air.

"I bet…you can't get one," Riku replied softly and Sora looked over at him, the former still not looking at him. "I bet…it's too high."

Sora watched him a moment longer before smiling softly and giving the boy a challenging look. "I bet that I can Riku. And when I do, we can share it."

"Can not." Riku pushed, finally looking over at the boy and giving him a cocky smirk. "You're too much a wimp. And you apparently suck at climbing trees."

"I can too," Sora insisted, a warm smile gracing his features. "I'll prove to you that I'm just as good as you are."

"Will not."

"Will too," Sora announced and jumping up a little, he hugged the tree and pulled himself up, Riku watching the boy with amusement as he finally reached the top and without warning, lunged to the left side of the tree as he had before, aiming for a larger but higher piece of fruit…

…but this time, he snagged it before he stumbled out of the tree…and this time, Riku caught him, both crashing to the sand in a heap. Sora winked and held up the fruit with a triumphant smirk. "Told you."

"Glad you didn't die," Riku agreed softly and brought his face closer to Sora's, the latter not flinching or pulling away. "You are Riku?"

"Yeah," he agreed before pecking him gently on the lips and pulling away, holding Sora's hands around the fruit as he brought it up between their faces. "Because I love you."

Sora only closed his eyes and shook his head. "Riku…"

The latter shook his head and made their foreheads touch, closing his own eyes. "Even if it's just for tonight Sora…until you get all your memories back…let's just…pretend things are back to the way they were."

He took a bite of the fruit before lowering it from their faces and kissing the brunette again, Sora savored the flavor of his soft lips before he felt the piece being pushed into his mouth, excepting it without hesitation.

Maybe…just for tonight…

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**_Does this mean that Sora will be getting the rest of his memories back any time soon? Just why didn't I put the replica in this chapter and what misadventures and madness could she possibly have? Why is Rikku so awesome and how come I can't have smexy vampire guys like Vincent?? How will Sephiroth one-up Cloud in their chest game of will? When will Reno return? Or Marluxia? Is that Kairi _**ever**_ going to get caught? Will you find out all these answers in the next chapter?_

_No. But you will find out three of them. That's the hint for this chapter ladies and gents ::snickers evilly:: Happy Reading..._

_Oh yes: and Happy Memorial's Day!!  
Kamirine  
_


	33. Chapter ThirtyOne: Kairi

**Author's Notes:  
**_Wow, only thirteen pages? This is definitely a short chapter (for this story) but then again, I'm finding it hard not to pack everything in one heart stopping chapter and try to keep it paced. But mostly, I wanted a few things to be explained in this chapter so I will admit, I took out a very important and major cliffhanger that I will safe for a not too distant chapter to come._

And holy crap, I've been writing this one for a year. ::dances:: I'm so proud of myself, I usually give up on stories lone before now. Put down the pitch forks, I won't be abandoning this one::Hides just in case::

_But for now please: enjoy!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Thirty-One: **_Kairi _

Something was wrong and she knew it.

The red head sat in the middle of her bed, rocking gently back and forth, all the lights in her room off and her curtains pulled closed, her ocean blue eyes heavy lidded and misty eyed as pulled her knees to her chest.

It was Sunday night--three days since the entire nightmare with Axel and whatever had happened at Saix's home--and her life had seemed to spiral into it's own nightmare.

To begin with, her parents, when they'd finally come home Friday morning, had forbid her to go to school in favor of her explaining the fake letters she'd written that had appeared to contribute to Saix being able to make off with Axel in the first place.

She knew better than to lie to her parents--especially when her father got as angry as he had at her--and she'd admitted that she was the one in fact, that had written and signed said letters, resulting in her being grounded until her parents could think of a time when she deserved to be off restriction, let alone find some kind of a worse punishment for the 'crime'.

Axel himself had just returned home that morning and had all but refused to stay home from school tomorrow, wanting to be with his precious Roxas to help him deal with all the bombarding questions he was sure to get--everyone on the island was aware of what happened not only to him, but to some extent what had transpired at Saix's home and while Axel refused to acknowledge or show it, she knew it bothered him greatly. Though he seemed to care more about Roxas and his well being to be too concerned.

Though that wasn't what bothered her about Axel: it was what he said upon seeing her just few hours ago, out of sight from her parents, who were all but babying him. (Much to both of their annoyance.)

They'd met again in the hallway, her on her way to the bathroom and he was going downstairs to get something from the kitchen. It was nearing the evening so the hallway was getting darker as her mother had drawn the windows shut.

"_You're still alive," she spat venomously, not caring to hide her complete dislike for the red head--after all, it was his own fault for getting caught up with Saix and she didn't think it was fair that she was grounded for her small role._

"_Unfortunately for you, I am," he smirked with malice quickly back her up into the wall, the smaller of the pair trying hard not to show her fear, remembering what happened last time he'd backed her up into a wall. But Axel produced no weapons. He didn't even really touch her, save pressing up his body against her. _

_He only continued to smirk, unnerving her before leaning forward and whispering softly in her ear: "You wanted to know what I and an alarming number of other people that despise you are doing against you right?"_

_She remained silent but fear coursed through her being--how **many** people were against her exactly?_

"_Well let's give the little girl a little hint: Karma, you see, has a tendency to be a little bitch. It has a nasty habit of coming back around on you, magnified--though in this case, we're looking for it to destroy your life. So enjoy your quirky little insults and your time with your oblivious boyfriend while you can. Cause it's not gonna last: hell, it may not even last the rest of this week since you've pissed me off."_

_And with that, he removed himself from her and casually began his way down the hall, the stairs, and into the kitchen, leaving her to look off in space in shock._

'_What was he talking about,' _Kairi thought to herself desperately, rocking a little harder than she had before. _'Who's against me? What are they planning? And how could everything be found out this week--who knows about what I did? Only me…the replica was destroyed, Zexion was stupid enough to do that. And…'_

Her face became stone cold and her ocean blue eyes opened as she abruptly stopped rocking back and forth.

"Namine."

* * *

"…I can't remember anything else," Sora sighed, plopping down on Cloud's bed and the blond simply looked over at him from his book reading before sighing and tossing the tome aside, laid back on his bed, preparing to listen. 

It was obvious the brunette wasn't going to leave and with Sephiroth busy working on some type of business concerning Zexion--repayment for his assistance in their grand plan against his little brother's 'girlfriend'-- and completely ignoring any advances to get the platinum blond to give up and have sex with him, he might as well listen.

"You remembered something Sora?" he asked curiously and the younger boy nodded. "Thursday night, when Riku and I spent the night at the beach."

Cloud arched his brow. "Spent the night huh?"

"Nothing like that," Sora laughed, though he blushed a little. "I mean, we didn't…have sex or anything like that."

"But…you did something else?" Cloud questioned curiously, sitting up and Sora rolled his eyes. "That's not the point of this conversation, stop being like Ri, that's exactly why I'm in here talking to you now and--"

"Alright, alright geez, calm down," Cloud laughed, ruffling Sora's hair and making the boy glare at him. "Now what about your memories?"

"I finally remembered a little bit about Riku," Sora announced, sounding confused. "When we were younger, and climbing that tree. I remembered when we were younger and I fell out and you got all pissed off at Riku and he cried and thought I'd died."

"Oh yeah, that," Cloud snorted. "When Sephiroth socked me cause he thought I was the one that made Riku cry--asshole."

"Yeah yeah, he's an ass," Sora replied quickly, waving him off and Cloud frowned. "The point is--ever since I've been trying to remember anything I can about anything I've done with Riku and I can't…kinda."

"Kinda Sora?" Cloud asked in a bored tone, looking at him skeptically. "How the hell is it that you always do stuff 'kinda'?"

"Well I don't know if it's true so that's why I said…kinda," Sora replied softly and Cloud frowned. "What is that you remember Zo."

"…Eyes," Sora admitted softly, turning to lay on his side to look at his brother, seeming uncomfortable. "I-it kinda started when Riku took me to the Secret Spot. And I kinda…freaked out. I think…something bad happened to me there but I can't remember anything but…eyes. Dead, cold eyes. A-and me upset…crying…in pain. A-and my attacker asking me to just calm down…and t-they were nice. But they were hurting me."

Cloud sat up. "When the _**hell**_ did that happen? What color where the eyes Sora…what time of day was it? Was there anyone else there?"

The brunette didn't look at him but instead, at the pillow he'd been laying on. "I don't know when, and they were blue, I think. And it was really dark in the cave so I couldn't see the person's face but I think it was really late at night. And…I don't know if anyone else was there."

Cloud sighed and nodded as Sora finally sat up, looking afraid. "But it's not just that--it makes me feel weird around Riku."

"Riku," Cloud repeated, looking as though he was going into deep thought and Sora nodded. "When I think about that memory--or dream maybe--when Riku's around, I feel uncomfortable and even a little…afraid. But then I look in his eyes and I feel better again…safe."

Silence.

"I was thinking that maybe he'd done something to me there but…the eyes. It can't be Riku because he doesn't have those same eyes. It's weird cause the voice in the dream sounds like Riku's and some of the stuff he said sounds like him to me. I think. But the eyes: they're not the same at all. And that's why it bothers me. Like it's Riku…but it's _not_ Riku. And I can't remember what this 'Riku' did to me but it was bad…really bad."

Nothing was said between the two for while until Cloud finally got to his own feet, moving toward his door and opening it. "Sora…go rest up. With everything that's happened, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and you should expect some people to come to you for answers when they can't get them from Axel or Roxas kay?"

"But what about--"

"Just…try not to think about that Sora. It was probably just a nightmare," Cloud announced, giving him a reassuring smile. "And if by some weird twist of events it's not a dream, then we'll figure it out and get to the bottom of it. But until then, don't worry about it, alright?"

Sora nodded slowly before walking out of the room, looking back at Cloud with a little worry before sighing and going into his room. Cloud watched him, waiting to here the boy lock his door before he shut his own and locking it, quickly made his way over to his window jumping his way across to Sephiroth's room.

He caught the sill with his hands and pulled himself inside, and only his sister's boyfriend Vincent looked up at him with an expressionless stare before going back to watch Ri and Sephiroth murmuring as they watched the slumbering replica that sat upright in the latter's computer desk chair.

"We may have a problem," Cloud announced with a sigh and this finally made the pair look over at him, both silent and waiting for him to speak. "Sora is beginning to remember whatever happened the night he lost his memories. And 'Riku's' involved but he doesn't remember Kairi at all."

"I see," Sephiroth frowned deeply and Ri took in a deep breath. "That's great. So whatever that little witch did, she's trying to set Riku up to talk the fall for it."

"It appears to be that way, yes," Vincent muttered softly, standing to his feet and walking the short distance to the replica, got to a knee and studied her closely. "Then this could be a problem as well."

"What makes you think that Vin?" Ri questioned and Sephiroth studied him as well as the raven haired boy looked over at Cloud thoughtfully. "Did your brother mention anything about the attacker's eyes?"

And it was as if an alarm had gone off in the room.

"Zexion told me that he'd had an Riku replica but destroyed it!" Ri gasped and Sephiroth simply stared over at her. "We're all aware of that. He finally explained the matter in it's entirety to me when we spoke yesterday after meeting at his home to discuss his father's…sudden change of heart."

Silence and Cloud frowned at Sephiroth. "Yeah, I heard about that Seph. Apparently he not only dropped the charges but is threatening to somehow press charges against the school on Demyx behalf because he was 'falsely accused'."

Sephiroth only smirked coldly, making everyone but Vincent feel a quiver of unnerve. "Indeed. Some things are just better left unsaid, don't you agree Strife? Now, as for the matter at hand: Zexion explained to me completely what the replica's role was and what he'd programmed it to do. This is exactly why I wanted this replica made."

"When is it gonna tell me what it did Sephiroth," Ri asked softly and he shook his head. "I will let Kairi explain what happened and do not ask me again. Sora is your brother, yes I know, but I think there is a…satisfaction to be had to hear it from the guilty. You and Strife will know soon enough."

Cloud and Ri looked at one another, realizing the other had no clue what had transpired before looking back at Vincent instead. "So what about the eyes Vincent?" Cloud asked. "He did mention them and he said they looked dead, that's why he didn't think it was Riku: because the eyes were different."

"Exactly," he replied softly, gently scraping his index finger's nail across the replica's cheek. "Sora may not have the memories of the events that transpired, but he remembers one of the most important details: the attacker's eyes. That's the only flaw of such creations: the can reproduce emotion, appearance, even personality, but never the ultimate truth that lies within their eyes: life."

"He will know that this isn't the real Kairi once he looks into this creatures eyes," Sephiroth muttered thoughtfully, frowning as he too now, studied the creation before looking up at Ri. "What was the point that you were trying to make earlier?"

"Huh? Oh yeah: Zexion told me about him having that replica. And I was just thinking: Kairi used Namine to erase Sora's memories of whatever the replica did right? And I at least know that Zexion programmed the thing to tell Sora that Kairi was responsible for what happened to him--but Namine said that she had asked for her to erase Sora's memories of Riku before any of this happened. So my question is: why?"

"The girl was thinking too simple," Sephiroth announced matter of factly. "She thought that by simply erasing his memories of Riku alone, she would have a better chance of ensnaring him. However, Namine put an end to this once she refused to do the task so Kairi had to become complicated: now why she chose to have Riku do such a thing as she did to Sora, she herself will have to explain--or perhaps, this replica--but that also was ruined when the replica of my brother confessed to Sora what happened.

"So she had to resort to desperate means: and that was have Namine erase Sora's memory of both Riku and herself. She's more than likely hoping that Sora will never remember what happened: even though he could think Riku is to blame, if Sora remembers the entire incident, she'd not only be prosecuted, she'd loose the one thing she's obsessed over: Sora himself."

"Interesting," Vincent murmured and Ri stared at Sephiroth in amazement. "How the heck did you learn all that?"

He smirked. "A simple girl's mind is not hard to pick. However I am quite curious as to why she chose that method to harm Sora to convince Namine of what to do. She need not have even erased Sora's memories: she could have simply used him to have my brother arrested."

"What did she do?!" Cloud and Ri asked in unison and Sephiroth shook his head. "In time."

"Man, your annoying," Ri snorted and Cloud only glared at him in equal annoyance as Vincent finally stood to his feet. "You will have to do something about her eyes Sephiroth. He'll know."

"I will do nothing," the platinum blond announced, walking around to the front of the replica and staring at her face. "Her role is not called for Sora to believe it is her: it is simply to destroy the fabrics of Kairi's mind unweave the girls web of lies and deception. Sora finding out that this isn't the real Kairi makes no difference."

He then smirked. "If all goes according to plan, he _will_ learn that this isn't the real Kairi."

Everyone looked at one another before staring back at Sephiroth curiously, the platinum blond only smirking and ignoring the curious glares as he walked over to his dresser.

"So how are we gonna keep the pair apart in the mean time?" Ri asked. "I mean Kairi and her replica?"

"Unless they are completely useless, that's what Selphie and Namine will be used for," Sephiroth smirked and without another word, the trio watched him stride back over to the replica, a small item in his hand and messing with her back before abruptly, her eyes opened.

* * *

"Move!" Kairi snapped as she pushed two random students out of her way as she stormed through the hallways, her ocean blue eyes looking for a light, blond hair and fair skin.

She knew she would be coming to school today--that Marluxia was finally out and about with no need to be taken care off so Namine's excuse to stay home was completely gone. The girl had avoided all of her phone calls last night and when she'd seen her upon arriving at school, she simply looked up--and went the other way, going so far as to completely ignore her existence in the first two morning classes the pair shared as well.

She was in trouble with Kairi--and the girl knew it. But in the matters of losing Sora's heart, there was no way the red head was about to simply 'forget' about the transgression, nor was she going to let Namine off until she explained exactly what she' d done--or said and to whom.

'_Finally,' _Kairi snapped mentally as she saw the light haired blond speaking softly with Selphie, who was laughing loudly and talking with her hands in an animated fashion as Kairi stormed up beside them, placing her hands on her hips and glaring directly at Namine, both girls pausing and looking at the red head in confusion.

"We need to _**talk**_," Kairi seethed in a low tone and Namine looked over at Selphie, the red head missing the quick wink the brunette gave before Namine sighed, closing her own eyes and reluctantly agreed with a nod, Kairi taking the girl by the wrist and snatching her away, storming down the hallway and into the nearest girl's bathroom.

Selphie watched as the door swung to a close before she pressed her back against the lockers and began to creep along them as if she were a spy sneaking up on pray, ignoring the several odd stares of students that saw her.

Meanwhile, Kairi slung Namine into the room and she collided with a sink, making the girl yelp softly before she folded her arms across her chest, glaring almost hatefully at the fragile looking girl before the latter finally began to speak. "Kairi, what is this all about? Why are you so angry with me?"

"You _**know**_ why I'm upset Namine" she snapped aggressively, digging her fingers into her own arms to try to calm herself. "Axel is working with someone else--or quite a few people--to bring out what happened to Sora in the open!"

Namine frowned. "I don't see why this is a problem Kairi. If they're trying to regain his memories, that should be a good thing right?"

"No, it _won't_ be a good thing!" Kairi snapped, wanting to shake the girl and scream. "Do you know how much _trouble_ I could get in if he gets his memories back?!"

Silence.

"Kairi…I don't understand how you would get in any trouble," Namine replied in a slow, soft though now quite cold tone. "You told me that Riku is the one that hurt him."

Kairi immediately looked confused before something seemed to dawn on her but Namine continued. "You said that Riku raped him and that you didn't want Sora to go through the pain of having those memories: that's the only reason I agreed to help you. So unless you were lying to me--_deceiving and tricking me_--I can't understand how or why you would--"

"I'm sorry," Kairi sighed as she abruptly cut the girl off, uncrossing her arms and turning away from Namine's accusing glare, her mind frantically working to think up a good excuse for her outburst. She took a few steps toward a bathroom stale before sighing again but still not turning back to her. "Namine, I'm sorry. It's just that--Axel freaked me out a little with what he said and and--I think I--or even we--could get in trouble for it!"

Namine frowned in confusion but looked a little afraid. "What do you mean? Kairi?"

She sighed again. "Well think about it: we erased Sora's memories so that he wouldn't remember what happened to him. We did it for a good reason but Axel," she glared bitterly at her feet, hoping mentally that she sounded convincing and Namine would swallow yet another one of her lies. "I think they know what might have happened to Sora but he made it sound as if we were trying to help and _defend _Riku."

There was a pause before Namine replied. "I see."

Kairi nodded. "I thought that maybe you told him--or anyone--something about what happened and they're using that against us."

At this point Kairi looked directly at Namine and waited for her answer: the girl was easy to read and was one of the few people that honestly couldn't lie to save her own life. She could never look anyone in the face when she did it and had a habit of fiddling with her hands and looking guilty--it was sad really.

But Namine simply returned the cool stare, her hands calm at her sides and her bright blue eyes staring into her own. "I haven't told anyone anything Kairi. If someone knows something, then either Sora is regaining his own memories--or someone was spying on us when it happened."

'_A spy?' _Kairi thought fretful, discouraged now that she knew Namine was telling the truth: the girl hadn't snitched. _'But Axel and Roxas weren't even here and Riku was knocked out so…who? And Sora…'_

"How could he regain his memories Namine, I thought you controlled that? I thought it was permanent when you erase the memories," Kairi asked cautiously, getting nervous and her heart sank as Namine shook her head.

"In rare cases Kairi, a person can still remember their memories. Maybe not all of them and only fragments…but they can resurface. I don't steal and take the memories away completely, I just replace them--alter them--with new memories that bury the original. I took away Riku and you from his memories and simply recreated each one as if you weren't there at all. The more Sora believes in those memories, the stronger they become.

"Because he believed us that you were his girlfriend, he began to place you back into his memories--or rather I helped him do so--so now only Riku should be none existent and as far as he should know, you both were happy together.

"But once you insist anted on mentioning that Riku hurt Sora in the past, that made an imprint of sorts into his thought process and thus, his memories. And while it would weave a web of distrust and hatred for him if Sora continued on that train of thought, you left a gateway open for him to develop new and impressionable feelings for him--and in some rare cases, if his feelings are strong enough or had that much of an impact on him--they can return in fragments and pieces."

Kairi could have dropped dead at that moment--why didn't she think of this occurring? Why the hell didn't she think this thing all the way through?!

'_I was panicked,' _she reasoned with herself. _'I had to do something before he woke up or everything would have ended before it began--I would have hurt him for _**nothing**_.'_

"So if he's been spending time with Riku?" Kairi asked fretfully and Namine looked alarmed and uncomfortable. "If Sora is jumbled and confused, Riku can use it to his advantage--maybe he could remember some good moments with Riku but not the bad--and Riku could hurt him again. Or worse. Just like Saix did with Marluxia."

Namine looked hurt. "I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened--he can't completely regain his memories on his own and it takes time for me to put them all back properly so Riku could hurt him before then."

Kairi took a deep breath. Riku wouldn't hurt Sora--or at least, not in the way Namine thought--because he never actually did in the first place. And even if he did remember a few things, he'd never remember everything so she was safe. However, there still was the matter of him remembering enough for her to lose him to Riku all over again: what if Sora did remember all the good things as Namine suggested…Riku could in fact, use those memories alone against her and get her Sora back.

And she just couldn't allow that.

She'd have to do something about this as well as find out who the hell was trying to oust her: and fast.

"Thanks Namine, I-I think I can come up with something," she replied gently, giving the girl an apologetic smile for earlier and without another word, ran out of the bathroom.

Namine only stared at the spot the girl had been as a stall door slowly creaked open and a taller, darkly dressed girl with pinned up trundled hair (by chop sticks) with a few swaying behind her slowly stepped out, her almost honey brown eyes staring at the girl curiously.

Namine didn't bother to look at her. "Lulu--thank you for the spell. I never would have been able to lie about Axel--I'm horrible at it."

"Wakka explained everything so I understand," she spoke softly, looking around the bathroom absently before sweeping past her and heading for the door. "How did you know she'd bring you in here?"

"Kairi's got a thing with talking in the bathroom," Namine replied softly. "She thinks that it's easier to tell when someone is spying because sounds and whispers seem to echo in here."

"I see," Lulu nodded as she placed her hand on the door to push it open but failed to do so. "I'm sorry to ask this but I'm very curious: has Sephiroth had you begin to place Sora's memories back together yet."

"Yes," Namine admitted softly. "It will take a while however so he planning on using that time to have the replica complete her task in the meantime. That's why Sora is beginning to have nightmares about…the rape."

Silence.

"He won't hate you for this Namine, you know that right?"

"I helped Kairi and deceived him," the girl replied sadly. "He's always going to be bitter. Even someone like Sora."

Lulu only stared back at her, a hint of a smirk on her lips. "You'd be surprised. . .how forgiving he can be."

With that, she left the girl standing there, looking at the spot in slight bewilderment, worry, and hope before sighing deeply and looking at the artificial light the luminescent beams from above gave, Namine spoke allowed. "I hope your plan works Sephiroth. For Sora's sake. And Riku's. . . .And mine."

* * *

"I am sooo sorry!" Selphie called as she burst into the room, looking bewildered, sheepish, and sympathetic as she followed 'Kairi' into the crowded Chemistry classroom, the red head running over to Zexion and falling to her knees in an overdramatic fashion, began to, well, cry. 

'_How can those things do that I wonder,' _Selphie thought as the entire classroom, Professor Merlin and his assistant Donald included, simply stared at the would be Kairi in silence, Ri sitting right across from the short silver haired boy and watching the scene amused.

"Zexion, I'm so sorry!" the girl sobbed and the cold looking teen simply frowned down at her but said nothing. "I-I never should have made you help me trick Sora! I never should have told Vexen that it was you that ran over his dog--"

"So _that's_ why he's not talking to me now," Zexion snapped cutting in, annoyed but seeming not to care that much about the matter.

"--A-and I never should have told Yen Sid that you were being seduced and raped by Demyx and that you were trapped in a teacher-student relationship and that Demyx threatened to ruin your life if you didn't stay with him!"

His eyes flared with anger and his lip curled into a tight sneer as more than a few students gasped openly. So that was why his father was so gung ho to press charges--and here he'd thought it was solely because Demyx wasn't good enough for him. No, this little bitch had all but accused Demyx--_Demyx of all people_--of forcing him to stay in an abusive relationship.

"I-I'm sorry for that time I tampered with your project and the thing blew your eyebrows off for a few months! And I'm sorry for that time I put that roach in your food and your mother sued the school and got that lunch lady fired! And--"

"Mrs. Doss, that is quite enough!" Merlin snapped, storming over to the girl. But Selphie quickly ran over and collected the red head in her arms, pulling her forcefully toward the door, ignoring the bewildered looks for the professor and students alike. "I'm _so_ sorry, I really am! Kairi's just feeling a bit traumatized by what happened to her cousin and she hasn't stopped apologizing for what she's done to people, and well, you know. She's all like 'Do the right thing' cause you never know and stuff!"

"But I didn't tell him about his favorite science book!" the replica whined and Selphie quickly covered her mouth as she laughed sheepishly and sparing a look at both Ri and Zexion, she dragged the girl out of the room, the entire class remaining quiet as they continued to stare at the door and heard the pair fussing and the latter crying all the way down the wing.

Ri took the chance to look over at Zexion with a smirk and mouthed. _'When you said everything, you meant __**everything**__, huh?'_

He barely nodded curtly and mouthed. _'Did you get everything she said.'_

Her smirk widened and she waved a small device under her desk, just pressing a button to have it stop recording. He smirked as well and both turned their attention to the front of the class as Merlin slowly got back order.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_::giggles:: Oh I totally should have put the Seph/Cloud scene in this chapter but it really wouldn't have moved the chapter so, alas, I shall save it for later::avoids Sephy plushie's sword:: Or the next chapter, whatever works for you One-Winged Plushie!_

_All the questions I posted in the previous chapter will be answered eventually but I did touch on three this one, just not specifically and directly on certain circumstances._

**As for hints for upcoming chapters:  
**

_-Expect Reno in the next chapter, as well as the return of Leon._

_And that's all I'm saying._

_Thanks for reading and as always: Happy reading!!_


	34. Chapter ThirtyTwo: A Series of Unfor

**Author's Notes:**  
_I'm flattered by how many of you guys are actually still baring with me and reading this story: I know it's rather long one (than I intended too) and more than plenty of you are ready for Kairi to go down in flames. That's soon to come, I promise. But getting there is half the fun, right::winks::_

_I'll warn you: there's quite a few cliffy in this chapter, including the end of it so prepare yourself. And no making fun of the chapter title, it was perfect in my opinion. (And Jim Carey is awesome anyway…)_

_Enjoy the chapter!!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Thirty-Two: **_A Series of Unfortunate Events (Part 1)_

"And there was this one time that you told your mom that you would spend the night at my house but I swear I didn't know Selphie! And, and, I told her that you had gone out with Tidus and that's why you got grounded," the replica sniffled as she sat on her would be best friends bed, her hands clasped in her lap as she rocked gently back and forth, her eyes on her feet.

Selphie only watched the creation along with Tidus and Wakka, the trio staring at it curiously. "And it just like that, she tells it all?" Wakka questioned almost as if talking to himself and the flipped haired brunette nodded.

"Sephiroth had me do a test run on her this morning while Namine kept the real Kairi busy," Selphie explained. "It was a close call too. Namine beeped my cell and told me that Kai had finally left her alone and I had to drag and sneak it into an empty class. I almost got caught then and two other times! But he said that she was perfect and he wanted it to speak with Sora tomorrow."

"And you didn't get stopped by any teachers?" Tidus frowned and Selphie shook her head. "Nope! Sephiroth has a special place that we are suppose to put her at school that no one ever goes, but it's a secret so I can't tell. Not even you Tye. But it's really good. It only gets hard when I have to lug her around and--"

" There was this one time, I put charcoal in all of your Christmas gift boxes when we were younger and you thought you'd been naughty and it made you cry," the replica droned on, sniffling a little and Wakka arched his brow.

"So if we ask her bout anything, she'll tell us yeah?"

"No," Selphie shook her head. "She only admits what she did to the person or people in the room she's addressing but if you ask about anyone else, she'll reply just like the real Kairi, depending on who you are."

"So how do you know when she's told you everything?" Tidus questioned and Selphie shrugged. "Sephiroth said she'll start treating you like normal after that but I haven't seen it for myself yet--she still hasn't shut up about everything she did to _me_!"

Selphie glared at the replica annoyed, placing her hands on her hips. "And I had no idea exactly how much Kairi _did _do!"

"I'm sorry," the replica sniffled again, looking as though she might cry and Selphie rolled her eyes. "Well at least so far she--erm--you didn't do anything really serious. Just jokes and silly stuff really. So no big!"

The replica's eyes shifted to look at a desk lamp and the boys looked at one another while Selphie's almost cheerful demeanor fell and she glared at the replica. "What. What's wrong? What aren't you telling me, what did you do?"

"Well," the replica began slowly, playing with her hands. "You're going to be very upset at my Selphie."

"I'll get even more angry if you just _don't _tell me," the brunette warned and the boys perked up, waiting to hear what the replica had to say.

"Well I. . ."

* * *

As Sora and Riku continued their way toward the latter's home, they both could have sworn they heard Selphie and Tidus' scream in unison _**"She did what?!" **_from the girl's home as they passed by.

The brunette looked at Riku who only rolled his eyes a bit and shrugged. "There's no telling with those two."

"But at least they're getting back together," Sora smiled gratefully and Riku looked at him curiously. "Really? Since when?"

"Last week," Sora smirked. "Ri told me that she's been helping the pair get back together for a while now and Tidus just asked her what was the best way to ask Selphie out again. He's suppose to be waiting until Ax's party so don't say anything, kay?"

"Just don't me pinky promise or anything," Riku began sarcastically and Sora rolled his eyes before his smile softened but not completely fading away. "I'm happy for them, you know."

"I am too," Riku admitted, now looking straight ahead. "Tidus tried pretending not being with Selphie didn't matter to him but Wakka and I noticed. And Selphie…" Riku shook his head. "She wasn't the same after everything that happened with those two."

"How so?" Sora questioned as he placed his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky while Riku went into heavy thought before finally sighing. "Dunno. Like her smile was…off or something. And she'd get all depressed every time she saw Tidus. And then there was that one time she tried to get me to join her club."

"Club?"

"You'd moved by then," Riku admitted but smirked at the memory none the less. "It was odd really cause I'd just gotten the phone with Tidus…"

"…_I think you should stop being so stubborn and--"_

"_Being stubborn?! She dumped _**me** _and found another boyfriend before she thought it was good idea to actually _**tell**_me! How is me not wanting to see her stupid face again being _**stubborn**_!? You tried pushing Kairi face first in her locker after she said hi to you today!" Tidus whined on the other end and Riku shifted his gaze to his desk as he plopped down on his bed._

"_That was different," he argued, grumbling. "She was being a sarcastic bitch. But Selphie is actually trying to make everything good--"_

"_Well it won't be good so she can just fall out of a window or something."_

"_Eeeee!" a shrill voice screamed and Riku looked up in time to see Selphie attempting to swing her leg up over the sill of his window so that she could climb in only to somehow tangle herself up and fall straight out, landing with a loud ruffle of noise into the bush below._

"_Uh…I'll call you back," Riku replied wearily and hanging up the phone before Tidus could reply. He tossed it on his pillow and lazily made his way over to his window before poking his head out and looking down. It was nightfall so he doubted anyone would really notice the girl trying desperately to climb up the side of his house: the house next door (He couldn't call it Sora's anymore because the brunette had literally moved away and out of his life…) was very close and cast a nice 'dark alley' effect between the two at night._

"_Uh Selph," He whispered softly in a bored tone, pausing to listen to her whispered mantra of "I am a spider, I can climb…" before rolling his eyes and leaning on the left side of the window frame. "Look, just come to the front door before you--"_

"_Eeeee!" she shrieked again as she slipped up and fell right back into the bush, Riku rolling his eyes and sighing. Selphie was…ridiculous some times._

_He watched her get out of the bush, dusting herself off while whining and grumbling under her breath before taking a deep one and once again, trying to climb up the side of his house. _

"_Damn it," Riku grumbled under his breath and he stormed out of his room, pausing when Sephiroth's door flew open and his elder brother slowly began his way out into the hall, sword first. His eyes were heavy lidded and glazed over as if he were still half sleep but the cold murderous expression on his face told Riku all he needed to know about exactly why he was coming out of his 'quarters'._

"_Hey, I got it bro, no need to go psycho so late at night," Riku grumbled, trying to rush past him, only to be stopped by that sword being thrust past him, missing his face by inches and being stabbed right into the wall._

_Riku's eyes widened and looked over at Sephiroth, who was glaring at him coldly--the sword literally reached across the hallway, and the light from the moon that drifted in from the latter's room left a nice gleam along the stainless surface._

"_Listen, and listen well," Sephiroth warned in a low, calm, but unnerving demeanor. "If I hear even one more note from that banshee below my window I will take care of this little matter myself. _**Both**_ of you. Understand?"_

"_Relax, I can handle Selphie," Riku replied in a low, annoyed tone and Sephiroth swiftly pulled back his sword and taking three steps backward into his room, his eyes never wavering off of Riku, he slammed his door shut, his younger brother sighing and continued his journey until he was outside of the house and walking around to the side, only to see Selphie trying to catch her footing on the small downstairs' bathroom window's sill._

"_Hey Selph," Riku whispered and she looked over immediately, missing her footing and once again tumbling into the bush, though thankfully, she was so low she didn't have time to shriek this time._

_He walked over to the offending shrubbery and watched Selphie poke her head out of the side, sighing deeply and looking miserable: her hair was completely ruined and twigs and leaves were sticking out of it, her clothing had gotten ripped and dirty._

"_I can't do anything right, " she sighed softly, getting misty eyed and Riku took her hand and helped her out of the bush. "Look Selph, it's okay. You should have seen me trying to do it that one time Seph and I locked ourselves out and he made me do it. Besides, your not some big screw up: I think I've won that title fair and square."_

"_Oh Ku, that's not true," she whispered, getting to her feet and dusting herself off while Riku snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't, then Sora would still be in Destiny Island."_

"_And if I wasn't, then Tidus wouldn't hate my guts," Selphie sniffled and Riku shook his head. "He's just really pissed off because you hurt him Selph. And I'm not gonna say he doesn't have a reason to be because he does. What you did was pretty dumb and all but it doesn't make you biggest screw up of all time."_

"_Yeah but I still messed up really bad," she sighed and he nodded. "Yeah. You did."_

"_So do you," she whispered defensively before her eyes widened and her face brightened up, clasping her hands together loudly and screaming. "Oh my gosh Riku, we could start a club!"_

"_Hey, keep your voice--"_

"_You and me and other people that have completely screwed up and destroyed our love lives! We could probably start a chain of chapters in other places too! Course, I get to be C.E.O. cause I thought of it…"_

"_Selphie! Keep your voice down!" Riku snapped in a harsh whisper but it was almost as if the girl wasn't paying him any attention. "We'll get shirts done and maybe even hats…"_

"_I _**will**_ get to sleep this night!" A voice snapped coldly in anger and both turned around to see Sephiroth storming toward them, sword drawn. . ._

"And you actually spent the night at her house?" Sora snorted in laughter and Riku smirked. "Had to. Sephiroth stayed right under her window for like, hours I think and if we'd stick our head out, he'd try thrusting his sword upward to nail us. Got pretty close the first time too."

"Your brother is a completely insane," Sora laughed and Riku shook his head. "Sephiroth is a lot of things. I don't think one category would really describe him."

Sora thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right."

"Dam straight," he smirked and Sora rolled his eyes before looking around and laughing again, Riku staring over at him with an arched brow. "What?"

"We walked straight by your house!" Sora replied and Riku looked around as well before tsking. "We're not even in the same block anymore. Sorry Zo."

"Don't be, I'm having fun," the brunette replied matter of factly before blushing lightly and refusing to look at the platinum blond.

Riku stared at him for a minute before poking him lightly on the side. "What?"

"…Nothing. I'm being dumb," Sora replied and Riku jabbed his side softly again and after a moment, continuously. "Cut that out!"

"Then tell me what you're thinking Zo. It doesn't happen very often so when you do, it should be an event that's shared," Riku joked and Sora glared and poked him hard in the ribs before he returned the favor and the brunette snorted before clasping his hands over his mouth.

Riku stared at him a moment before slowly smirking evilly. "Oh that's right: your _are _ticklish."

"No!" Sora laughed before sprinting down the sidewalk as fast as he could, Riku catching up quickly from behind.

She watched as the platinum blond tackled Sora--_her Sora_--to the grass in front of some person's home, both wrestling around as Riku tried to tickle the boy and Sora fought equally as hard to get away.

Her shoulder length red hair swayed gently in the wind as she continued to sit on the top of the roof a few houses down from where the pair where, her mind reeling and racing as she thought of what action she should take.

Not even she was stupid enough to try anything else to Sora--that annoying sister of his seemed to watch over him like a overbearing mother and even his usually preoccupied brother Cloud was keeping close tabs on him now that he'd lost his memories.

She'd burned her bridge with Zexion and she had no other black mail material to force him into helping her come up with a way to do anything further to Riku and Vexen refused to help unless he was paid a ridiculous amount--besides, he was too shady anyway. If anyone even thought he was involved, all they'd have to do was threaten him or pay him and he'd sing like a canary.

No, she was going to have to do this on her own--and she was defiantly running out of time: Sora and Riku had somehow managed to get even closer and nothing she'd been able to say would defend the former: he'd always defend Riku or swear it was best since he could get back his memories…which was exactly what she didn't want.

And someone really was up to something because more than a few students had given her odd looks all day long, muttering and whispering stuff but refusing to tell her what was being said.

Selphie had been no where to be found the entire school day since she'd seen her talking to Namine. Though she had heard Tidus and Selphie actually might be getting back together--not really a problem but it irked her because she thought the dirty blond was a complete jerk and didn't deserve her friend.

That emo goth Lulu kept giving her the witch eye or whatever--and was dating Wakka officially now-- what was wrong with that boy! First betraying her by covering for Sora and Riku--who were spending almost all their time together again even though Sora was suppose to be _her_ boyfriend--

She gasped loudly, covering her mouth and snapping immediately out of her thoughts as her eyes narrowed into slits, focusing on Riku.

And now that evil, backstabbing, Sora-stealing bastard was kissing her precious love of her life?!

This wasn't going to work out at all--she had to think of a way to get those two apart, and for good.

"What can I do, how can I do this!?" she whispered to herself fretfully, not taking her eyes off of the scene before her. Riku had the boy pinned down on the grass and Sora wasn't fighting him off…he simply laid beneath him, eyes closed, and returning the gesture as Riku ran his fingers through his hair--oh this was _just sickening_.

'**I **_should be the one pinned to the grass!' _she thought bitterly and full of rage. _'Sora should be kissing _**me **_with that same passion and desire, not that bastard! How could he even do this in the first place--he's _**my**_ boyfriend now! He isn't _**that**_ naïve--he knows this is wrong and--'_

The last thought made her freeze and her eyes widened as something dawned on her.

'_He **knows** what he's doing is wrong,' _she thought rapidly, an idea already forming in her mind. _'I can actually guilt Sora into doing this!_

"It's_ perfect!_" she thought to herself gushed to herself, excited, only pausing when she felt her cell vibrate at her side.

She flipped open the device, scanning the instant message once than again before her face turned white. Oh what now?!

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us stop by," Cloud replied gratefully as Aerith placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of the still damp blond, who's hair was finally flat with ruin by water and a towel was wrapped around his boxer clad body, his other clothing in the dryer.

"No prob, you know we're always here to help," Zack chirped, smirking at the blond amused, knowing look that Cloud chose to ignore.

"How on earth did you drive into that pond anyway?" Aerith asked softly and Cloud shifted his gaze while Zack and Yuffie, who was sitting across the table from the trio, snorted.

'_Because that damn bastard decided it was a good idea to **casually** whisper stupid crap in my ear as he **casually** traced the outline of my cock and ground his hips into my backside while I was going 80 mph…' _Cloud thought bitterly before actually saying "I got spooked by a turtle and jerked to the left too much."

"You got 'spooked' alright but it wasn't a _turtle_," Zack teased under his breath and Yuffie snorted again. Cloud glared as soon as Aerith gave Zack a confused look and went back to retrieve something in the kitchen.

"It was a _turtle_, jackass."

"That's called _denial_, Cloud." Zack joked and the blond rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "I don't have to take this. Where's Leo."

"Out on a _date_," Yuffie replied smugly, crossing her arms over her chest and puffing it out, glaring at him with a knowing look that Cloud found rather confusing. "Seifer came down to see him from Twilight Town and they've been _**at it **_ever since. But he finally took a break to--"

"Yuffie, for the final time, stop trying to make Cloud jealous, he doesn't care," Zack laughed, rolling his eyes and she huffed, stomping her foot and glaring at him. "But he should! He totally dumped Leo for Soap n Box and he deserves to know Leo is happy and is with a much more faithful guy and they have better sex!"

"Uh Yuffie, I didn't dump Leo because we never went out, Seph and I were already going out and had been before you guys moved here, I'm actually happy that Leo has got someone that makes him happy--apparently in a lot more ways than one--and for the last and final time Yuffie: his name is _SEPHIROTH_. _**Seph-i-roth**_! Sound it out, say it with me, and get it right!"

"I know his name, geez, lighten up!" Yuffie replied quickly, putting her hands up defensively and Zack snorted as Aerith came back into the room with a small tray of snacks. "Cloud lightening up would be like Sephiroth--well hell--doing anything other than what he does, ever."

"I don't have to lighten up, Yuffie just needs to stop being so damn annoying," Cloud insisted matter of factly as he sat back down and the girl glared at him insulted before she stormed into the living room. "I hope Cid makes your bike blow up."

"Don't be a baby," Zack snickered and Yuffie looked over the back of the couch and glared at him. "Hey! You don't get to boss me around yet, you just joined the group Zack."

"Sorry, sorry, my mistake," Zack replied defensively, holding up his own hands and Yuffie snorted out through her nose and plopped back down to a seat on the couch, crossing her arms and slouching. Pouting.

"I really am happy Leo's doing well," Cloud announced and Aerith shook her head. "It's funny to see those two really. They both have a tendency to be rather dominate it seems. Seifer's a little cocky however and Zack--"

"--had to spank that little brat and show him to respect his elders," Zack finished proudly, puffing out his chest and whipping his nails on the front of his shirt and Aerith giggled. "It was a tie actually. Seifer, as it turns out, is quite a good swordsman and is the leader of a small little group in Twilight Town that keep the peace there. A disciplinary committee he explained."

"More like made up," Zack snorted and Aerith ignored him. "And he's not a child--or at least, not as young as Zack may have made him out to sound: he's as old as you are Cloud, maybe a year younger."

"He acts like a brat, so I thought he was a kid. My mistake," Zack snorted again and Aerith stared at him disapprovingly and he sighed. "Fine fine, he's not so bad, but he had no right disrespecting the hair."

Zack paused to catch his reflection in the glass cabinet that held all of Aerith's best china, making a few faces and touching his hair before winking at himself in the mirror and smirking.

"Who else has good hair like this?"

"Who cares?" both Cloud and Yuffie called together and Zack glared between the two just as the door opened and Cid came in, whipping his hands on an already dirty towel, being followed by Leon and a teen that Cloud had only heard about and seen in a single picture, though he looked a little older and more mature.

He wasn't wearing the sleeveless duster anymore but rather, a white trench coat that reached his ankles, with a rather wide collar, un buttoned. His undershirt was still the same: navy blue with a silver like cross across his chest but it no longer showed any of his belly. He still wore raven pants but not nearly as baggy and they were no longer tucked into his boots.

He didn't wear the skull cap but instead, showed his blond hair, two small wisp like bangs sticking out in the front.

Cloud noticed he actually had a scar on his face as well, though not in the exact same spot as Leon and a little smaller.

His cold navy blue eyes glared (which reminded Cloud of Sephiroth but not nearly as menacing) his way and he Seifer paused, almost as if trying to recognize who he was before blinking. "Your Cloud, aren't you."

"I am," the blond announced matter of factly and Seifer snorted and walked over, Aerith looking at Leon apprehensively. "Aren't you Roxas' cousin?"

Not exactly what everyone thought would come out of his mouth but---okay.

"Yeah, he is." Cloud replied cautiously and Seifer snorted again. "He's not hanging out with losers around here like he was Twilight Town huh?"

"Wha?" Cloud frowned and Zack leaned in and whispered. "I told you: acts like a kid."

"A bunch of little brats that did nothing but cause trouble around town," Seifer explained, grumbling under his breath and looking bitter for a moment before the moment passed and he continued. "Roxas never came off as the troublesome type though. Always wondered what a kid like him was doing with Hayner and his gang."

"Oh. Um…yeah. Go figure," Cloud nodded slowly, looking as though this conversation really needed to be over. But Seifer instead pulled up a chair, still glaring at Cloud and sitting down right next to him.

"So you're the jackass Yuffie told me broke Leo's heart, huh."

Ah, there it was. And the room got rather quiet quickly as Leon rolled his eyes and glared. "Seifer."

"Her words, not mine," he replied with a shrug and Yuffie immediately poked her head over the side of the couch when more than a few occupants glared her way. "Well what was I suppose to call you! Leon was crying and everything!"

Leon glared at her outraged and Seifer snorted. "Yeah, now I _know_ she was stretching the truth, Leo doesn't cry. Never has," he tilted his head to look at Cloud. "He already told me all about it though. And you lot can quite glaring at us like I'm about to ask him to some damn grand duel, I could give two shits about the whole ordeal: Leo's mine again and that's all I care about."

Cloud really didn't know what to make of the teen but he, along with a few other's where relieved this didn't get any worse. (He really would hate to have to clean the floor with the guy anyway.)

"So where is this guy of yours and why are you even here?" Seifer asked casually and Cloud hunched. "Fell in a ditch, Aerith's helping us. He's in the bathroom, taking a shower."

"Fair enough," Seifer hunched before yawning and looking bored. "So does this mean they're not gonna fight?" Yuffie called, sounding a little disappointed and both looked over at her.

"For what? He isn't moving in on my territory and that's obvious," Seifer frowned and Cloud agreed. "And since he has more common sense than to listen to your gawd awful interpretations of events, there's not point anyway."

"It was_ not _an interpretation, it's what really happened!" Yuffie insisted and everyone simply stared at her unconvinced before Cid bopped her on the head rather hard, making her cry out. "Just stop talkin, you pissing me off."

"Why are you always so mean to me!" she snapped and he bopped her again. "Cause you say the stupidest stuff. And Cloud, your motorcycle will be fine. It's ready to go when you are."

"Great, thanks Cid," the blond replied thankfully before taking a sip of his drink.

"Now if only prince charming would come out of the bathroom so I could take a piss," Zack announced and Aerith gave him a disapproving look. "So vulgar."

"We have two bathrooms," Leon snapped and Zack hunched. "Well he's in my favorite."

They all simply rolled their eyes except Aerith, who shook her head and almost if on cue, the bathroom door finally opened and out came Sephiroth, drying his long silver hair with a rather small towel.

But that wasn't what got everyone's attention.

It was the fact that he happened to be completely naked, his body glistening with water as a few droplets ran almost mesmerizing down his fair skin. His body was well toned, firm…and no word other than perfect could describe it in Cloud's mind even though quite a few other thoughts were running through it.

Aerith had completely blushed and ran back into the kitchen and Zack had buried his face in his arms while groaning that he didn't want to see that. Cid was very interested in the ceiling but everyone else was gawking shamelessly as he took a few careful steps into the room, his Mako green eyes burning to Cloud's as a small smirk formed over his lips and without a word, he simply waltzed out of the room and down the hall to a guest room where he knew his already clean clothing were waiting.

The room remained silent for quite a while, though Seifer and Yuffie made it no secret as they both watched him walk down the hall, only to have Leon and Cloud glare at the former.

"What are you looking at?!" Cloud and Leon snapped and Seifer quickly adverted his eyes back to the pair, glaring at them as if they had a lot of nerve.

"The same thing everyone in this _room_ was looking at," he replied matter of factly, looking from Leon with a knowing glare before smirking at Cloud. "Nice, by the way."

Leon arched his brow, his frown deepening and Cloud adverted his gaze to Zack who was snickering, trying not to blush but Yuffie all but flipped over the couch to join the group, looking as though she was practically ready to explode.

"Oh my gosh, did you _**see**_ the ass on that man?!" Yuffie all but screamed in excitement as she bounced on her feet and clapped her hands.

"More like the rod," Seifer snorted and Leon smacked him over the head and Seifer glared. "Well what? You were practically in a trance, and you know it."

"I was not looking below his waist," Leon insisted but he wouldn't stare Seifer in the eye either who smirked in triumph while Yuffie ran over to Aerith and did the excited fan girl dance. "Did you see him Aerith?! I see why Cloud wouldn't give him up--I'm so jealous!"

"He _is _quite beautiful," Aerith blushed and Zack stared at her in disbelief, making her blush deeper and giggled. "I'm sorry it's just that…he is very nice looking."

"And I swear to anything, you could bounce a quarter off of that ass!" Yuffie exclaimed and Cloud snorted.

"He's an ass," Cloud grumbled, shifting in his sitting potion to hide a certain something from view. "And stop talking about him that way: he's my sexy, beautiful, ass having boyfriend so stop drooling. Geez."

"But…but…aw come on Cloud, _**just tell me he might be bi**_?!" Yuffie whined and Cloud rolled his eyes and got up from the table, heading for the hallway.

"Hey! Don't tear up the room like you guys did last time!" Zack joked and Cloud rolled his eyes and entered the laundry room, shutting the door behind him. If that's the way Sephiroth wanted to play then fine: they'd play. But first…he had a little problem to get rid of…

* * *

"I wouldn't go in the kitchen if I were you," Axel sing sung sarcastically in a soft voice as Roxas shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arms around the red head's waist possessively.

Kairi only paused, glaring at the pair viciously before slamming the front door shut and waking Roxas for a moment before he settled back into sleep, Axel not seeming phased by the obvious action and making her angrier. "Oh like I'd take any advice from the likes of you," she snapped.

She couldn't even come into the safety of her home without seeing someone that pissed her off. And Axel had been able to do that quite as well as Riku as of late.

Axel shrugged. "Then don't. Just thought I'd be nice for a change and warn you: your folks are more than pissed off at you right now, and not just because I told them you snuck out to go see Sora."

"Oh so that was you," she sneered, placing her hands on her hips. She had been minding her own business, sitting on the roof and thinking of her full proof plan for getting Riku out of the picture once and for all when she'd gotten a text message from her phone from her mother telling her she better be home in the next five minutes.

Even in words, she knew her parents were more than a little upset and not even she was stupid enough to stay out--sure, she was bound to get in trouble regardless but she really didn't want to make it much worse.

She should have known Axel had ratted her out but she thought she'd been so careful sneaking out…

"Indeed, it was," Axel admitted causally still softly ruffling his lover's hair and watching him sleep before looking up at her with challenge. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

She only glared at him until he smirked viciously and she let out a cry of frustration and stormed into the kitchen, muttering about how much she despised him softly to herself, only to freeze when she saw her parents sitting at the table--with the family lawyer. Everyone looked up at her as soon as she walked in.

"We need to have a serious discussion young lady," her father announced in a slow deliberate tone and Kairi immediately began fidgeting with her hands. She knew he was trying hard to compress his anger and one look at her mother told her whatever was wrong, it was serious.

"Take a seat Kairi," her mother demanded, pointing the chair across from them and Kairi slowly obeyed, looking at her lap.

Their lawyer waited for approval before he finally began to speak to Kairi, sounding as kind but as firm as he could. "Now Miss Doss, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about a classmate of yours. And I won't lie to you: those answers could very well make the difference on whether any charges can actually be brought against your person."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. Had they found out? "W-what charges?!"

"Where you aware that one of classmates and his family were in fact, bringing charges against the school for false accusations of one of their student professor's raping their son?" the lawyer questioned and Kairi felt relieved--they didn't know about Sora--but it immediately faltered again.

This obviously had something to do with Zexion--but why was the family lawyer there then?

"Kairi! Answer Mr. Normand, please!" her mother snapped and Kairi quickly nodded. "Yes sir, I heard about that. But what would this have to do with me?"

Mr. Normand sighed and nodded. "Because apparently, there has been evidence found that it was you that in fact told your Deputy Headmaster these charges and as such, the student-professor was nearly expelled for it and charges almost brought upon his person. As such, the family in question has decided to decline charging the school but instead 'go to the source' as they referred to it…meaning you."

* * *

"Aww, they're so cute," Ri gushed playfully as she and Vincent watched her younger brother and Riku race to the latter's front door and inside the home. "We're barely having to get involved with those two, it's like they're coming together on their own."

"The heart is a mysterious thing Rikku," Vincent replied softly and her eyes fluttered at the sound of his name off his lips. "His memories may be diminished but the feelings he carries for his lover can be erased by no one but himse--"

He wavered a little and his head slumped, Ri catching him around the shoulders and staring at him in concern. "Vin! You've been doing that all day, what's wrong?!"

"I'm weaker during the daylight hours than I am at night," he admitted and Ri nodded. "Is that why your eyes are always so much brighter and look like they're glowing?"

"Indeed," he admitted. "It is a reason I suppress my emotions and urges: I feel the hunger far worse during that period, whether I have feed the night before or otherwise, because I am naturally a nocturnal hunter. My eyes have a tendency to reflect my mood and if I feel anything too strongly, they react as such."

"But I've seen you in school before and you never seemed this weak," Ri frowned and Vincent chuckled softly. "Very observant I see. I have not fed in a few days. Not since…"

"Huh? Oh…" she replied softly, before looking at him with worry. "Well Vin, why not? You have to eat like everyone else, right?"

"You say such a thing as if it were no big deal--or threat--to anyone," he replied softly and Ri only shook her head. "It's not to me. And don't starve yourself out of guilt Vincent."

"I will not die if I do not feed, simply grow weaker…" he shook his head. "And even then, I would become dangerous: my hunger would have taken complete control over my being and I would be nothing more than a ravaged beast."

"Then eat and stop being a mope," Ri scolded before baring her neck to him and simply waiting. But Vincent stared at her looking concerned and slightly horrified.

And hungry.

"I could never do that," Vincent began but Ri rolled her eyes and taking him by the wrist, pulled him closely. "Don't be dumb. I don't mind, I have lots of blood. Just take a nibble…or bite…or whatever and then you won't be nearly trying to fall off my roof. I'd rather you be healthy and have a 'special hickey' than weak and leaving me to explain to the neighbors how you survived a pretty steep fall without hurting yourself, let alone breaking your neck."

Vincent was still hesitant, simply looking at her.

"I will so totally poke myself with a sewing pin of you won't bit me. Or worse: a chop stick," she warned and at the threat, Vincent finally gave in, leaning close to her and baring his fangs, which lowered almost immediately, his nose filling with her sweet scent and his pupils almost become slits as the intoxicating thought of sweet release from this horrid hunger would soon be at hand.

"Son of a bitch, I knew it!" a voice snarled and Vincent recoiled as if he'd been burned as both quickly turned around to see Reno pulling out and extending his staff, twirling it quickly around in one hand, glaring at Vincent with murder in his eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**_

Just to warn you ahead of time, that fight is not gonna be pretty. (Still debating if Vincent can and will use his guns…) I've written a great deal of it but I still don't know how it should end.

As for the hints for the chapter, I'll give three this time:  
1. More Kairi madness in the next chapter.  
2. Something...interesting happens with Sora the next chapter and it has nothing to do with the replica.  
3. This one's a little different: instead of telling you what it is, you'll have to go to my profile page and follow the link. It will only be up until I post the next chapter though and to avoid the questions, I refuse to say when, where, and how this occurs. And no laughing. It's not the best but I tried::sniffles::


	35. Chapter ThirtyThree: A Series 2

_**Author's Notes:  
**__I know, it's been a while since I updated but I've been sick, the job has been sucking my time away as usual, and I've had a great time catching up on a lot of good movies at the box office, including Order of the Phoenix tonight. ::waves Harry flag::_

_The only thing I really changed in this chapter was the fight between Vincent and Reno. I know I promised a blood bath but instead, I decided to forgo that for a more humor filled encounter, since the rest of the chapter is pretty much lacking it._

_And I just realized something: I'm dangerously close to the end of this story now::sobs and hugs Sora plushie:: I don't believe it and didn't even realize it but I'd say I'm possibly two chapters away from the end now! Man…_

_But please enjoy the new chapter!!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Thirty-Three: **_A Series of Unfortunate Events (Part 2: A prelude)_

'There has to be a way to get his memories back,' Riku thought to himself, frowning at his thoughts as he continued his way back to his own house.

He and Sora had departed only a few minutes again, the brunette wanting to go find Kairi (who apparently had been trying to get in touch with him) because he "felt guilty for avoiding her".

Typical Sora. Feeling compassion for the wrong types of people. Blindly going into naivety like no other had ever done before.

He knew she had something to do with whatever was wrong with Sora now--for whatever reason he couldn't remember him and why he was so reluctant to be with him like he used to be.

She and Namine were responsible for that, he was positive. But how in the hell would he ever figure it out if neither were willing to talk? How could he prove it to Sora even if he did?

"Maybe I can trick Namine into telling me," he muttered to himself annoyed, rolling his eyes at the notion. "Or Kairi."

"Riku." a slightly angry tone called out to him and the platinum blond paused in his steps, not bothering to turn around. He knew who she was. He come to despise that voice by now.

'_She probably saw us or something,' _he thought bitterly, though there was a grim satisfaction at the thought. No matter what that conniving little bitch was trying to do, he somehow, someway, found himself with Sora.

And he knew that got under her skin, as it should: she knew that anything she'd ever tried to have with Sora, forced or otherwise, would never compare to what he and the brunette actually had together.

There was just no way to describe what it was like when they were together--the feeling of peace and happiness he felt just when he could get Sora to smile that insanely goofy smile at him. To see the love and devotion in those ocean blue eyes that he'd been missing so much those years he'd moved away--the same look he finally gotten back recently only to loose because of Kairi's new scheme to keep them apart.

But it didn't matter what she didn't. He wouldn't let it.

He'd be damned if there was anything Kairi could do to take that from Sora from him again.

He turned to face her, his face void of any expression and his eyes completely hard, cold and full of hatred. "What."

"Riku…I…we need to talk," she replied, hands on her hips and still glaring at him with spite, annoyance---and guilt.

Riku arched his brow as she folded under his glare and looked at the ground, tapping her foot impatiently and sniffling a little as she drummed her index fingers to her sides nervously.

"I don't feel like talking to you," he retorted coldly before simply turning around and beginning to walk off.

She looked up immediately, insulted and reaching out for him, grabbed his shoulder, making him freeze as she pulled him back toward her.

'_Not suppose to hit girls. Not suppose to hit girls…'_

"Don't touch me," Riku warned in a calm, cold tone and Kairi released him, quickly but now watched him with that same hated but guilty expression. "I'm going out f my way to talk to you here so at least have the manners to listen Riku, I know it's hard." she snapped and he simply narrowed his eyes.

"I know you hate me and don't trust me--"

"No shit," he snapped.

"And I know you have every right to do it," she insisted and he arched his brow, tilting his head a little to the right and glaring at her still.

"Stating the obvious today Kai?" he sneered sarcastically and she shook her head.

"I don't want to but…I have to tell you what I've done to you," she insisted and Riku waved her off, walking away again. "Kairi, it would probably take years for you to finish explaining that one to me, and your voice grates my nerves. Save yourself the trouble."

"Damn it Riku, just listen to me!" she screamed angrily, running after and in front of him to block his path, holding her arms out. "What I've done now--your going to hate me more than you do--and I wouldn't even tell you because it's Sora I've hurt but your involved…kinda."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "I know all about you getting Zexion to kiss him Kairi, Sora moved cause of that."

"No Riku! I mean…what Zexion made you…do to Sora…and how I got Namine to…"

She let her voice fade to silence as she slowly put her hands down, looking at anything but him.

A spark ignited in Riku instantly and before he could even realize it, he had her by the shoulders and shook her roughly, pausing to glare at her coldly while she stared back at him in shock and mild fear.

"What the hell did you do to him now, Kairi. " he demanded, keeping his tone even and deathly calm. "Tell me why Sora has a problem remembering me--why he's so afraid of something I supposedly did to him--"

"He doesn't remember--kinda--" she admitted and he shook her again.

"What doesn't he remember! What did you trick him into thinking I did Kairi?!"

* * *

"Reno, just calm down!" Ri snapped, placing herself between the fuming red head and calm raven haired teen behind her. "Vincent isn't a vampire--"

"Are you blind? I heard what you said!"

Silence.

"Um…_right_. Look Reno, I just don't want you to do anything rash or stupid, okay? There's a reasonable explanation for everything!" she insisted while the deathly calm raven haired teen continued to follow Reno's every move with his crimson eyes.

"Explanation my ass! You're dating a bloodsucking pretty boy!" he snapped, glaring at her angrily but the blond shook her head. "Reno, you don't understand what's going on--"

"What's there to understand?" Reno insisted, staring at her as if she were completely crazy. "He probably kidnapped you from your house, took you to his castle, bit you, and now you're his mind controlled love slave that he's going to make one his five brides!"

Another round of silence. Ri and Vincent glanced at one another, Vincent seeming completely confused while she simply shrugged and muttered "He got his info from a video game and an outdated book. Don't expect much."

"Indeed," Vincent muttered so softly, it seemed like he was speaking to himself before he stared Reno directly in the eyes, unblinking and unnerving.

"Anything that Rikku (her heart fluttered for a second) and I have done together, I assure you, she has done of her own free will," he stated coldly. "Now put your weapon down before you are hurt."

"You think you can take me on pretty boy?" Reno snorted, and instead of putting the weapon away, he smacked it as hard as he could against the side of the house, breaking off a large part of the end to form a sharp point.

"Reno! You're not stabbing Vincent with your stick now stop being stupid and put that thing away before I go get DiZ," Ri snapped but the red head began to twirl the weapon as quickly as he could with one hand, keeping his eyes on Vincent, concentrating. "I couldn't get Ella to lone me her whip, but I did get Rufus to bless this thing with Holy Water--"

"What a moronic--a priest would have to do that and why would Rufus even bother listen to you, let alone actually help you?" Ri cut in and Reno simply smirked and snorted. "You'd be surprised what a he's willing to do for a few 'favors'."

Silence.

"I don't even wanna know," she muttered, messaging the bridge of her nose. "Reno--"

"Or what an individual would do when they think you're a poor soul and feel tremendously sympathetic toward you, compelled to give way to your madness than cease it," Vincent murmured sarcastically and Reno pointed a figure at him, in an accusing manner.

"See! Only vampires would use that many big words in one sitting!!" he accused and both Ri and Vincent arched they're eyebrow and glanced at each other then back at Reno before the former spoke.

"You know. . .Reno. . .intelligent people use 'big words' as well." Ri replied in a slow, deliberate tone but the red head ignored her in favor of launching himself at Vincent, who swept his crimson robes away from him and revealed the simple black outfit underneath--and a duel pair of guns that were strapped to his hips, relieving the right one from its holster, twirling and aiming precisely at Reno's chest while moving quickly in front of Ri in a protective manner.

". . .What the hell are you doing with those," she asked simply, her face completely void of any emotion other than a blank expression, her emerald eyes looking over his shoulder and trained on the well kept beauty still at his hip.

"Protection," he said simply before pushing her backward and sweeping his foot to trip her up, caught her with his left arm and swung her close to him but out of the way as he side stepped out of Reno's attacks and fired his gun, missing Reno on purpose but the shot inching close enough to his ear.

A warning shot.

"I do no wish to fight you if I do not have to," Vincent warned as Ri poked her head out of his crimson trench coat that he'd used to shield her from harm, her eyes wide and darting from Vincent to Reno. "But if you continue to put Rikku (swoon) in danger, I will do what I must."

"I'm not trying to kill her you moron, I'm after you!" Reno snapped charging in again and Vincent once again swept her out of the way, feeling a warmth travel through him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung tightly before he nearly missed Reno's weapon stabbing him through his chest.

It grazed his arm, cutting through the black material and into his pale skin, making a thin crimson line that immediately began to heal--but not as quickly as usual. The sun, while setting, was still about and he wasn't going to be near his full potential--he would have to end this fight swiftly indeed but it was obvious Rikku didn't want the fool hurt.

For whatever reason.

But none the less, he would oblige.

He took aim again and fired rapidly, Reno, as expected, twirling his weapon in front of him to block any shots his way as he dodged backward to avoid the onslaught but this mattered not to Vincent.

He wasn't aiming for him anyway.

"My fucking staff!" Reno snapped as he looked down, realizing it was now barley bigger than a dagger--and short range weapons just weren't his style.

And more to the point, Vincent was obviously aware of this.

But then again, he didn't play thirty-six hours of Castlevania for _nothing_.

"I knew this would come in handy," he muttered, pulling out a long bull whip, cracking it slightly and flinching back--he still wasn't use to the thing yet and he already hit himself in the face twice when trying to use it but it was a last resort thing anyway since he couldn't get any of the other weapons he'd seen in the game and read that garlic actually didn't work against vampires.

For whatever reason.

"…I thought you said you didn't have a whip," Ri exclaimed flabbergast and Reno arched her brow. "I said I couldn't get _**Ella**_ to loan me her whip--I didn't say I couldn't _**get**_ one."

Vincent rolled his eyes slightly and sighed, twirling his gun again and putting it away, showing that he no longer saw him as a threat. "Fool. Even if I were what you accuse me of, whips are not weapons against the undead. Castlevania is nothing more than a altered twist on the genre, like so many others."

"Less talking, more ass getting kicked--ing," Reno snorted, running forward and cracking the whip back, tried thrusting it forward for a strike--but somehow he managed to wrap up his ankles up instead and yanking hard, tripped himself up crashing to his back and in an comical fashion, scramble-rolling clear off the roof and crashing the ground below with a yelp of pain.

The pair stared at the spot blankly and listened to the silence, Vincent looking over at her. "Do you believe--"

"It's Reno, he's got a hard head," Ri insisted, sighing and going toward the roof to climb down. "Probably just knocked himself out from the fall."

"I see," Vincent agreed, following her but pausing when Ri did so first. "Hey--don't worry about him. No one would believe him anyway if he told."

Silence.

"And I'll ask Namine to alter his memories if it makes you feel better," she added hopefully and he finally closed his eyes, giving a single curt nod, making her beam. "Great! No worries!"

The pair climbed their way down to the ground just as Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were running up, the trio looking out of breath and alarmed as the brunette collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and Tidus simply arched his brow out her.

"Out of shape Selph?" he teased and she glared at him before turning her head to look over at Ri. "We got a problem he announced gravely before noticing Reno and frowning, added. "What happened to him?"

"Long, stupid story," Ri replied, waving the matter off while Vincent simply glared down at the wild red haired teen before turning his attention to Wakka, who was studying his outfit closely, jumping a little once he realized Vincent was watching him and snorting, looked sheepishly at a bush.

"What's the matter with you guys," Ri asked and it was the dirty blond that spoke up first.

"Well we were talking to the Kairi robot thing," Tidus began.

"And we left the room cause _**TIDUS**_ was going to smack her!" Selphie exclaimed, glaring at the dirty blond accusingly who looked defensive immediately, pointing at her. " I said I _could _slap her, _you're_ the one I had to pull out of the room because _you_ were gonna pounce on her any second."

"Oh--Whatever! The point is, when we came back to the room, she was gone!" Selphie exclaimed and Ri rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great. First Reno's being stupid, now you three. And for the record, I have no control over Sephiroth if he gets pissed off and wants to kill you three."

"More like kill those two, their the ones that were sponsible for keepin up with it." Wakka snorted and both Tidus and Selphie glared at him, the latter cracking her knuckles. "If we go down, I'm dragging you with us!" Selphie exclaimed and without warning, poked him on the side, causing Wakka to poke out his bottom lip pouting but she put her hand up. "Do the cute mercy pout later! We really have to find the Kairi replica before she bumps into someone bad!"

"Like who? Sora? I thought we wanted her to talk to him, ya?" Wakka frowned as Tidus stared at Selphie and muttered "You think he's cute?" to which she ignored.

Vincent simply looked his way. "I believe she means: like the actual Kairi."

Silence.

"Oh well, yeah, guess that _would_ be pretty bad."

* * *

"You're quite Cloud," Zack snorted to his walking companion, giving the blond a side glance, not caring to hide the ridicule from both his voice and his features.

And indeed, Cloud hadn't said a word since they'd departed. Cid decided to keep the motorcycle to make more adjustments and repairs--which meant he wanted to experiment and add features to the bike that would probably end up killing him.

After Sephiroth finally put his clothing back on--and Cloud finished relieving himself of 'stress'--the pair had a cup of cocoa, that was interrupted by a cell phone call the former simply leaving Cloud behind with no word as to why or where he was going.

Seifer had grown bored and had forced Leon to show him around along with Yuffie and Zack, trying to avoid housework, had decided to hang out with Cloud for the remainder of the day until he either got sick of dodging his girlfriend--or she sent Yuffie to find him and drag him home.

"Ignoring your friends because your embarrassed that everyone saw your Sephy-Seph's kibbles n bits is rude rookie," Zack teased and ocean blue eyes washed over some disinteresting flower beds as they continued their way to his home.

"You're the worst kind of friend, you know that?" Cloud grumbled and Zack simply snorted and smacked him harder than he needed to on the back. "Not like I know anything about boy and boy special time, but you're probably gonna have to come out with the big stops to top Seph."

"My case isn't completely hopeless, I'll find a way to make that nude streaking, egoistical bastard loose this bet," Cloud replied confidently, glaring at Zack for 'taking' Sephiroth's side and the spiky haired raven boy simply shrugged and smirked, making Cloud fume.

'_There's got to be something that drives him up the wall,' _Cloud thought bitterly, searching his mind for any indication of Sephiroth ever once going out of his way to ravage and fuck him senseless.

There was the first time he got here and Sephiroth chained him to his bed and locked him in his room--but that was only because they hadn't seen one another in a long time. And Sephiroth was dominate--he wanted to control Sephiroth and make him beg for the right to ravage and fuck him senseless.

Then there was his birthday…when he was given the cross and after the entire Leon fiasco, they'd had sex on the roof--but again, Sephiroth was in control.

And then there was--

Cloud completely stopped walking as his eyes widened and an uncharacteristic smirk slowly formed over his features Zack watching him for a moment before taking a few playful tentative steps backward. "You sleep with him. You don't have to start acting like him."

"It's the perfect way to get him-- _**perfect**_!" Cloud exclaimed, laughing a little bit and running his hand though his hair. "I'll have to go out of my way to accomplish this one but what the hell, if it would make Sephiroth get on his knees in front of our entire class and beg me to let him fuck me senseless than it'll be worth the 'never gonna live this down' trauma I'm bound to suffer!"

"Yeah…uh…I didn't need to know that list bit rookie," Zack muttered, pretending to gag but Cloud annoyed him.

Oh he wasn't just going to win anymore: he was going to win, force that jackass to his knees for some old fashion groveling and more importantly: knock that over confident bastard down a peg or two.

"I'll probably have to get Ri to help me--I'm already never living that sentence down," Cloud announced and before Zack could crack whatever joke he'd been intending, the pair were pushed out of the way in favor of Riku and Kairi storming past, the former dragging the girl literally behind him who all but fought tooth and nail to get out of his grip.

"Whoa, what the hell is that kid's problem," Zack muttered but Cloud only continued to watch as Kairi slapped Riku on the shoulder to which he simply ignored. "But I don't feel like telling him now!" the girl insisted angrily. "I'll tell him when I'm ready and--"

"Fuck this Kairi! You're tell Sora everything you just told me or so help me, I'll hurt you. Do you here me? _Hurt you_!" Riku screamed furiously before yanking on the girls arm and pulling her forward, obviously headed for Sora's house.

Zack arched his brow confused but Cloud slapped him on the shoulder and made a notion with his head that said 'follow them' as he pulled out his cell to call Sephiroth.

* * *

Sora felt bad for simply leaving Riku alone--and more so when he'd said it was go find Kairi since Riku's face made it obvious that he wasn't happy about it--but he needed to escape.

He needed some time to breath and think again--to understand the flurry and jumbled thoughts of memories.

To get his feelings in check--and to understand what exactly the hell was wrong with him.

'_I'm happy with Riku but I'm frightened all the same' _Sora thought miserably, his hands in his pockets as he slowly traveled along the empty sidewalk_. 'Kairi says we were together and that she loves me and everything--that Riku's bad news._

'_But Namine--she said that was a lie. And no one will tell me what's going on. I feel so good when I'm with Riku but uneasy…and Kairi. I don't feel comfortable around her either anymore. Like she's hiding something. . .'_

Sora shook his head, scratching his spiky tangled mess confused. He still had those nightmares--the weird feeling of fear, hurt, betrayal.

And he could swear the person hurting him--the person attacking--it was Riku. It had to be Riku. But those eyes--they just couldn't be his. They were dead and cold. Riku's were light, bright and welcoming whenever he looked his way.

'_Maybe Kairi knows what that dreams about,' _he thought suddenly, frowning a little at the thought. _'Maybe--maybe this is all a misunderstanding and she thinks Riku is the one that hurt me. Maybe that's what's going on._

'_We could all figure it out together. And maybe they wouldn't hate each other anymore. . .'_

He looked up, just in time to see the very red head he'd been thinking about coming his way. He smiled--Kairi was bound to tell him what he needed to know or at least, even if she was lying, put him in the right direction.

She only wanted what was best for him--protecting him--and even if she was lying, maybe if he just convinced her he wouldn't be angry--and he wouldn't--she'd fess up.

"Kairi!"

* * *

'_**Nothing matters. It doesn't matter what happens anymore. All I have to do is get him to believe me--to come with me.'**_

'_**Follow me.'**_

"_Do you even understand--comprehend--how much trouble your in young lady?!"_

"_But I didn't do it mom, I swear! Zexion--he's up to something--lying!"_

"If I can get Sora to agree to this," Kairi muttered to herself quietly, completely ignoring anything and everything around her as she simply walked down the deserted side walk, hands behind her back, her face contorted in a calculated manner, her ocean blue eyes narrowed as all her thoughts and memories of the past events traveled through her mind.

"_Then how do you explain yourself?! How could so many people just imagine you saying those horrible things?! Even your best friend Selphie was there," her mother exclaimed, trying hard to burst into tears as her father rubbed her hands to console her--and control his own anger._

_Their lawyer simply sat across the table, reading paperwork and trying as much as he could to stay out of the matter at hand._

"_But I didn't--!" she insisted and her father, shaking his head, held up his hand._

"_To your room Kairi."_

_He was stern. Cold. That meant he was well beyond angry at her._

"_But dad, please!" she tried to reason and he simply pointed to the doorway._

"_I said to your room now, damn it! Writing false letters that resulted in helping your cousin be attacked, starting horrid rumors that had one of your classmates temporarily expelled-- you'd better hope they're willing to settle out of court Kairi because you can get in terrible trouble for all this! Why can't you even realize--"_

" _Zexion is lying! He really is! I would never say anything like that--if I did something like that, why would I admit--!"_

"_So you admit that you did it?" her mother questioned in despair and Kairi gave a cry of frustration._

"_No! But if I did, I sure as hell would go around telling everyone I did!"_

"_You watch that tone young lady!" her mother warned, appalled and Kairi rolled her eyes, simply sick of the entire situation. She'd realized what her enemies were planning and she had better things to do then go round and round with her parents about something they couldn't understand or control._

"_Why should you care about my tone mother? You don't care enough to believe me!" she snapped and her father slammed his hands on the table, making her jump and lower her head in shame quickly--she knew better than to anger her father any further now, he was at his limit._

"_Get to your room right now. I can't stand to look at the sight of you."_

"_But dad--"_

"_I said GO! Your mother and I will be there in a moment to remove any and ever inclining of fun that we haven't from it yet. You will not speak on the phone for any reason. You will write nothing with the exception of fulfilling your homework. You will have no guest to this home--'_

"_But Sora!"_

"_I don't give a damn about Sora or anyone else! No friends! No going out! You better not remotely leave that ROOM unless your mother and I know about it! Now move!"_

"

And she had. She didn't care to see Axel's smirking face as she stormed into her room and slammed her door, quickly heading for her window.

She didn't need her television. Or cell phone or any other phone for that matter. She didn't even need to sleep on her bed if they wanted to take that from her.

But no one--not even her parents--could take away her Sora away.

None of those trivial things matter to her right now anyway: no, what mattered was that she realized just how far Axel, Riku and the others would go to ruin relationship with Sora and plan as a whole.

The attorney had been given a copy of the so called confusion for them to listen to from Zexion's attorney.

And to her utter horror, 'she'd' completely given away everything that had happened--everything she'd done to try to ruin Zexion out of spite for ruining the Riku replica.

Her voice, but not her words. Her speech pattern but not her actually speaking.

Another replica.

Zexion had somehow gotten the material he needed from her to create another replica--it's the only logical thing she could think of to explain how and why they'd have such convincing evidence of her confessing when she knew for a fact she never did.

And she heard Selphie's voice as well, apologizing, telling whomever it was telling the information to that she (Kairi) was emotional and confessing because she was afraid that what happened to Axel was karma and she needed to 'get things off her chest'.

She was helping them. She _**had **_to be. Selphie may be a lot of things but out of all of her friends, she was the one that knew her the best. She couldn't even pretend to be fooled by that replica, because Selphie knew Kairi too well to know she'd never act that way.

Besides, Selphie appeared to just be going with the flow--almost as if she'd expected the replica to do just what it'd done.

Tell all her secrets.

"And it's only a matter of time before that thing finds Sora-- if it already hasn't." Kairi muttered to herself, feeling her heart skip a beat at the thought as her eyes scanned the immediate area and she found herself almost laughing to herself.

She'd found her way to Sora's house, standing right in front of it. Maybe she did have a homing device on him…

If he was here, then maybe she could put her last ditch effort into motion. All she had to do was convince him. Or make him feel guilty…

"Kairi!"

Her mood swung instantly into a mixture of bliss and fear as his voice hit her ears and she quickly spun around to see Sora just reaching her from the other direction, that trademark large, goofy smile on his face, his ocean blue eyes twinkling.

She melted a little--it was hard to be anything but be happy around him, his smiles were infectious but she'd have to put that aside if this plan of hers was actually going to work.

But if this was going to work, she'd have to be more convincing--make this seem as important to him as it felt to her. And this time she wouldn't even have to pretend.

At the mere thought of her plan being exposed, her entire demeanor melted and she looked horribly crescent fallen, causing Sora's smile to fade instantly into that of worry and concern.

"Hey Kai…what's wrong?"

"We--we need to talk Sora," she stated matter of factly, sounding hurt. If she tried hard enough, she might even be able to muster up some tears. Would be hard. If she couldn't get him to agree…then there would be plenty of thing to cry over, including Sora, what with that replica running about.

And from the way he'd greeted her, she could tell it hadn't gotten to him yet--Sora wasn't good at pretending or hiding his emotions, especially from his eyes.

There was still a chance to get out of this and she'd take it in whatever form she could get from him.

Her eyes became misty as she fought to hold his stare and she watched as emotions erupted through his: worry, concern, guilt.

Guilt. Perfect.

"I saw you earlier today," she spoke softly, her eyes watering more than they had as they became heavy lidded. "I saw you…with Riku. In front of that place."

Sora let go of a breath he'd apparently been holding and closed his eyes, looking at his feet in shame. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Kairi. We _do_ need to talk," he sighed gently and without warning, simply took a seat on the springy grass in front of his house. Kairi took a moment to stare at him, trying to deter her mind from this blowing up in her face before taking a seat next to him.

Before he could begin however, she spoke first. "What did I do Sora."

"What?"

"What did I do--what have I ever done--that always makes you run to Riku," she asked honestly, looking as miserable as she felt about the thought. Sora shook his head. "Kairi, you didn't do anything! I'm just confused right now and--"

"But what's there to be confused about!" she demanded, glaring at him hurt now. "Sora, I told you how horrible Riku is and what he did--"

"But that's just it Kairi, you never completely told me what Riku!" Sora exclaimed. "You and Namine told me how 'horrible' Riku is but never told me everything he did to warrant that!"

Silence.

"And when I'm around Riku, I don't feel like I should be afraid of him or that I should think of him as someone trying to harm me--I feel comfortable! Safe around him! Like everything is just…just…_right_!"," he exclaimed and Kairi shook her head.

"How could you remember anything like that Sora…you lost your memories." she pressed and he shook his head.

"Not with my mind Kairi," Sora announced. "With my feelings. My…heart."

Another round of silence.

"It's hard to explain Kairi but…it's just different," he insisted, seeming to loose himself briefly to a thought and smile warmly.

Kairi felt her stomach turn and the fear rise to her throat. If he was starting to remember--in any way--there was no way he'd--she had to act fast. She had to convince him _**now**_.

"Sora, there's no _**way**_ you could feel 'good' around Riku!" she explained, feeling her desperation rise in her voice with every word and Sora looked at her startled and confused. "Riku really hurt you Sora--he hurt you so badly and I didn't want you to remember because--I--"

"What are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked frowning at her as if she'd finally lost her mind. But she shook her head and pulled him and herself to their feet, attempting a horrible smile of innocence that was mixed with worry, concern--and fright.

"Sora--let's just leave!"

"_**What?!"**_

"You and me. Let's just leave this place," she insisted, bouncing on her feet anxiously but visibly shaking nervously.

She was already in trouble with her family--her so called friends had abandoned her to help Riku--school was always a bore anyway.

All she had left was Sora--all she _needed_ was Sora. And she wouldn't be able to bare it if she lost him now--not after all the planning, everything she'd been through and put him through to actually have him.

If she could just get him to come with her, to leave Destiny Island and Riku behind, then there would be no way she couldn't finally have Sora to herself.

She wouldn't have lie anymore, or hurt him or anyone one else for that matter.

And all they had to do, was leave.

"Please Sora? Let's just go somewhere!" she pleaded, finally crying now--but not fake tears to persuade him for once, actual desperate, sorrowful tears. "Just you and me! It will be great I promise!"

"Kairi…"

"We can go anywhere you want--wherever we want," she insisted. "And we could do anything and it will be fun and great--we can go on an adventure just like you always wanted!"

"But I--"

"Please, Sora, please!" she pleaded, beginning to sob. If she didn't get him to come--if the replica caught up to Sora--if she had to go back home and face the wrath of her father . .

"If you love me--or just even care about me a little at all--you'll go with me Sora! I really just need to get away and I-I don't want to leave you! Please. If you care at all, you'll come with me!"

There was a silence that filled the air as Sora watched her with concern and wide eyes and she finally gave in to her sobs, hugging Sora tightly and burying her head in the nook of his neck.

"Please," she rambled softly through her sobs as finally, she felt Sora wrap his arms around her waist and hold her in an warm, confronting embrace.

". . .I'll--I guess I can--"

"_**Kairi**_!" a familiar voice snapped harshly and she pulled herself away from Sora, tears clinging to the side of her eyes as she glared at the bane of her existence--then at the perfect look alike that he had by the arm.

It took one look at Kairi and frowned immediately, snatching her arm away from Riku and placing her hands on her hips, glaring at Kairi with confusion and annoyance.

"What in the--why does that girl look exactly like me!"

Sora looked from the Kairi that was latching herself to his arm to the replica that Riku was standing next to Riku, completely bewildered. "What's. . .going on here?"

"That's what both of them better explain to you," the platinum beauty snapped angrily, glaring at both girl with hatred just as Selphie and the gang were running up behind Sora and the real Kairi, Selphie pointing and crying in joy "I found it!" before seeing the one next to Riku and jogging to a halt, muttering "Oh."

Kairi felt her heart beat insanely fast in her chest but as her eyes met with Riku's her face become just as cold and determined as his.

Both were going to see this through to the end.

And both were determined to come out victorious.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_I suppose a showdown will have to come in the next chapter. I will reframe from having Riku actually hit Kairi but I will admit: I can't say that for everyone. Alas, the next chapter shall be...entertaining..._

And no hints for it, sorry. It's just more fun this way.

But as always, thank you guys so much for reading because without you, I would suck. (Okay, I arguably still do but that's beside the point!) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next on up by the end of the week. I hope. Or I might just make you wait cause it's fun to see you swirm. ::evil laughter ensues::

::coughs:: Yes well: Until then, Happy Reading!!  
-Kamirine


	36. Chapter ThirtyFour: Passionate Vengeance

_**Author's Notes:  
**Oh wow, I had serious blast writing this chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to update this last week but I decided to change a few things in the chapter before posting it. I really do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter::Hugs her Sora plushie:: Let the chapter begin!!_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception**_  
**Chapter Thirty-Four: **_Passionate Vengeance Part Deuce (Sephiroth's Guide to Deception)_

_Kairi felt her heart beat insanely fast in her chest but as her eyes met with Riku's her face become just as cold and determined as his._

_Both were going to see this through to the end. _

_And both were determined to come out victorious…_

Sora looked between the pair, both scowling at one another with livid, almost completely vicious eyes, his own ocean blue pools wide and sparkling with confusion. He wasn't sure what was going on--and he also wasn't certain if he wanted to know.

But this--the fighting, the odd glances from both, each claiming the other to be horrible and trying to use him. . .hurt him--it all needed to end.

Now.

"Please, both of you, stay calm," Sora began softly, stepping between the two parties while he still looked between them, not exactly sure what moves he wanted to proceed with next.

"Sora, how can you ask me to do something like that when he's been doing nothing but trying to drive us apart?!" Kairi exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Riku in an accusing manner and before Sora could reprimand her for not keeping her cool, the platinum blond teen to the right of him was on the attack.

"The only person trying to keep Sora out of the relationship he's suppose to be in, is _you_ Kairi," he replied in a calm, soft but very cold tone, his aquamarine eyes tearing through her with something akin to hated.

'_Well at least he's not screaming,' _Sora thought briefly before Kairi's shrieking rattled him out of his random thoughts. "Me?! Sora and I belong together Riku--!"

"You keep telling yourself that and yet, you can't seem to keep us apart? Can you _Kai_,?" he retorted smugly, spitting out her nickname in sarcasm. The red haired girl balled up her fist at her sides and narrowed her own eyes into thin slits as she glowered at him, Sora putting a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. "Riku, don't do that! We're trying to have a peaceful resolution to this!"

"Well your so-called _'girlfriend' _should have thought about that before she tried to ruin my life and our relationship Sora," Riku announced in that same deathly calm tone, flickering his eyes to stare at the brunette for only a moment before back at Kairi then at the replica at his side.

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?!" both the replica and the actual Kairi snapped in the same exact tone, glaring at Riku in that same, loathsome way.

Sora personally thought it was eerie but given the circumstance, Riku could have cared less. "Tell Sora what you told me today Kairi. What you did to him."

"That's what I'm talking about!" the real Kairi snapped before the replica could speak, clicking her tongue against her teeth and rolling her eyes before shaking her head at Riku in disgust. "You'll stoop to any low won't you? Getting Zexion to build you that replica just to try and trick Sora?!"

"Oh good, we got here before it got _ugly_," Axel sang teasingly as he came up behind Ri and the others that had gathered to watch the events unfold. Vincent simply arched his brow at him and the crazed red head shrugged as Roxas took a stand beside Wakka, a worry gazed on both Sora and Riku. "Didn't want to miss Kairi going down in a blaze of glory--or whatever. I just want to see the bitch burn, I'm not picky about how it's done."

"Don't care, shut up, I'm listening to the fight," Ri snapped with a frown, folding her arms over her chest and continuing to watch Riku and Kairi exchange words. If she didn't want to know exactly what the girl had done to hurt her brother, she might actually think the entire affair was funny instead of thinking of different ways she might actually need to hurt the red head.

"…and I know the two of you would love nothing more than to try and break up the loving relationship that Sora and I have shared--that we've always had!" Kairi snapped, flexing her fingers slightly as they'd begun to ache with her holding her fist so tightly.

Riku didn't reply quickly at first. He simply curled his lips into a smirk, his eyes shining through his long bangs as he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Prove it."

Silence.

"Go ahead Kairi, I want to hear this one," he challenged, glaring at her with vicious malice and determination. "I want to see what new, creative way your going to try and worm your way out of this. I want to hear the new way your going to try and manipulate Sora."

"I've _never _tried to do anything like that to _**my**_ Sora," she sneered, turning her attention to the replica immediately. " Though I'll gladly except your challenge _Ku_: Zexion makes those out of people he knows: they act, know. talk, sound--they do everything just like the real person they're replicating. And your using it to try to trick Sora and everyone else into believing that I've done awful things to them."

"And just how do you know that," Riku requested in a polite, calm manner and like fans watching a tennis match, everyone quickly looked at Kairi before she answered. " My first hint was when my lovely cousin," she paused to glare heatedly at Axel, who only gave a playful finger wave and blew a mock kiss. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Threatened me with the knowledge that he and few others were going to gang up on me to ruin my life!

"Then, once we got back to school after he decided it was a great idea to play 'bitch' for professor Saix," she teased, ignoring the instant fall of humor from Axel's face and Roxas almost lighten fast move to get to him and calm him, glaring at Kairi for the insult as if he might pounce himself. "I was blamed for telling an entire classroom that I set Demyx up to get expelled from school."

She quickly turned to glare daggers at Selphie, actually making the brunette at her side and the one she was about to address, jump at the random movement.

"I can't believe you!" she began, putting her hands on her hips. "You'd rather be with that low-life jerk that dumped you and help him plot against me, rather than act like an _actual _best friend and defend me--or at least tell me that everyone was going to try and gang up on me!"

"Yeah…well…after finding out that _**you**_ told Jeremy to purposely go after me just to break Tidus and I up, I have ever right to expose you as the lying, manipulative, unfriendly…you that you are!" Selphie snapped and Tidus arched his brow before whispering "Um Selph? The rep-whatever told us what happened _**after**_ we started helping out…"

"No one told you to date Jeremy and cheat on Tidus, you can't blame me for that!" Kairi insisted and Selphie shook her head. "You knew Tidus and I were already fighting because of the whole 'choosing sides' thing after Riku and Sora had their really big fight in the lunch room!

"And you knew Jeremy liked me! You knew that Tidus hated Jeremy because of he knew that Jeremy liked me and you're the one that convinced me that it would be okay to 'broaden my horizons' and at least talk to Jeremy after I told you I didn't really want to do it!"

"I still didn't tell you to make out with him or go out with him!" Kairi snapped.

"No, but you _**did**_ tell him everything you knew about me to win me over and you also told me that you would talk to Tidus for me when I felt bad after I did that," Selphie screamed furiously, shaking now with her fist balled at her sides.

"You told me after the fact that Tidus wanted to break up with me! That's why Jeremy and I started going out--because I thought the relationship was over and Tidus wouldn't talk to me!"

"Well you're stupid for not talking your problems out with Tidus anyway instead of just making other people do it for you," Kairi sighed, shaking her head at the girl. "Why are you upset with me anyway? _**Tidus**_ was the one that broke up with you once he saw you with Jeremy--and _**I**_ was only trying to help you! You shouldn't have gone out with such a jerk anyway: he didn't even try to hear you out and was ready to call the entire thing off over here say! Why would you need a guy like that?"

"No, the better question is why the hell are you such a--"

"Tidus, whoa guy," Wakka called, trying to cool him down as the dirty blond pulled his girlfriend into a hug from behind, glaring at the red head. "Just because you don't approve of our relationship doesn't give you any damn right to try and take it from us. Who the hell do you think you are Kairi?"

"Well I thought I was Selphie's best friend, but after today, I can see otherwise," Kairi snapped, glaring at the Tidus before turning back to face Riku. "That's how I knew it was a replica. It spread lies about me and went out of it's way to turn everyone against me and get me in trouble. He made one before once and I know Zexion despises me--"

"Everyone does, what else is new," Riku added casually and Kairi ignored him.

"--and you've been trying for years to ruin our relationship since Sora and I started going out," Kairi proclaimed, glaring at him smugly now. "But it never matters, does it Riku? And do you know why?"

"I have a few theories, none of which have you in a good light, but your welcome to try and explain," Riku offered, seeming completely unfazed by her words.

"It's simple, Ku," she announced, smiling ever so sweetly at him as she placed her arms around Sora's neck and embraced him in a loving fashion--even though the boy didn't return the gesture.

"Because no matter what happens, I out smart you." she announced simply. "And it doesn't matter how many people try to help you. It doesn't matter what lies you try to feed Sora--it never works. Because he knows deep down that I would never try or do anything to hurt him! I care about Sora and everything I've done is for him."

There was a moment of silence as she kissed the boy on the cheek, watching Riku the entire time before slowly releasing him and pulling back from the gesture, Sora looking at her with a troubled, confused expression while Riku simply arched his brow.

Honestly, he had no clue how he would be able to prove to Sora that the replica was telling the truth--or how to even force the replica to tell Sora what happened seeing as she did act exactly like Kairi (especially toward him) and would probably agree with the girl and the self-righteous bullshit she was trying to pull at the moment.

"You can't be the real Kairi. I would never lie--I would never do something like this to Sora!" the replica snapped, seeming hurt by the girl's words.

Okay. Maybe not.

Kairi rounded on the replica, glaring at her in mild shock as it stepped forward. "Sora…I've hurt you so much," she told herself quietly, looking at her feet in shame and nervously playing with her hands.

"How," Sora asked softly, taking a step toward her, watching her with concerned eyes. "How did you hurt me…Kairi."

"No Sora, don't listen to it!" the real Kairi snapped, taking a hold of his wrist to which he snatched from her, glaring back at her with annoying. "Why?"

"Because I know it's going to lie to you!" Kairi insisted.

"Then you lied."

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again, glaring at him confused, as if asking him a silent question of 'how'.

"You said that replicas act, speak, sound, and _know_ exactly what the person they are replicating does. Why would the replica have to lie to me?"

"Everything can lie Sora," Kairi snapped, her voice biting on annoyance. "Zexion could have easily programmed it to--"

"Or it knows something that you really don't want him to hear," Riku cut in, glaring at Kairi with an unreadable expression. "And Sora obviously has enough doubt if he's even pondering the same."

"Why would he have to doubt me?" Kairi snapped before taking Sora's hand and looking at him in a pleading way. "Sora, why would you find a need to doubt me? I can't think of anything I've done--"

"Well for starters Kai, you just admitted that you have an idea about what happened to me if your insisting that she--it--would lie about something you both know," Sora began, staring at her concerned. "And then just a few minutes ago, you wanted me to leave and go off with you--"

"I just wanted to be alone with you!"

"But you were practically in hysterics trying to make me leave--and you rambled--like you had something to hide! Look, I know when there's something wrong with my friends," Sora insisted though he didn't pull his wrist away from her.

"Why won't you let it tell him Kairi? Let him make his own mind up on whether he believes it or not," Riku pushed, the first traces of a triumphant smile forming on his lips and Kairi glared at him but said nothing.

"I want to hear what it has to say," Sora decided, gently pulling away from Kairi finally and the red head looked up at him in alarm.

"But Sora--!"

"You futile efforts to postpone the inevitable are tiresome," a cold, calculated voice called from just a small distance away and everyone looked up to see Sephiroth approaching, with Cloud, Zack, and Zexion following closely behind him.

Ri looked around, not seeing the mohawked blond and frowning slightly. "Where's--"

"He's going over his lesson plans for the up coming week, when he will resume his status as musical arts director," Zexion replied, cutting her off and smiling faintly at the thought before his face hardened upon the sight of Kairi.

But the red head was focused on Sephiroth, trying hard to keep his unwaveringly glare before buckling and finally looking at the ground and focusing on something else before she could look back up at him.

"This childish game of yours grows weary and I'm afraid that upon my boredom, I have decided to end it," Sephiroth announced in a calculated manner, simply staring at the girl with an unreadable expression. "And to my unfortunate surprise, while Sora at the very least is not drowning in the stupidity of his naivety, the lesson has yet to be learned and once again, I am forced to step in."

". . .What?" Kairi, Sora, and Riku asked in unified confusion and Sephiroth simply narrowed his eyes at their ignorance before taking a few carefully placed strides to reach Kairi's side, his hands behind his back, his Mako green eyes catching her in a side glance.

"While I applaud your effort to ensure that your plan would indeed be a success, I am afraid that you have still made quite…amateur flaws little girl."

Silence.

"You see:

"When you intentionally had Namine erase Sora's memories, it was in fact because you did not want him to remember the events that had unfolded just moments before--but not for the reasons you originally claimed to your precious Sora upon him waking up," he announced and Kairi found a new boldness that most did not dare to have when speaking to the towering beauty.

"You can stop trying to talk me into circles, I know you're just trying to defend your bother," she snapped before glaring back at Riku. "Because once Sora does find out the truth, he'll hate him!"

"No. He won't," a soft voice replied in a tremble and she turned her attention back to Sephiroth only to see Namine standing beside him now, looking at the red head with regret and sympathetic eyes.

"I warned you Kairi…that the heart knows what the mind has forgotten. That's why Sora is able to doubt his trust in you…why he's been trying for unknown reasons to be with Riku and why once he finds out the truth, he'll be able to forgive him. We may have erased his memories of how he felt about Riku but never the emotion itself. That's imprinted in the heart--and while not having his memories might delude it, it wouldn't completely destroy it."

There was a heavy silence at Namine's words before Sephiroth took everyone's attention with a gentle chuckle--that somehow sounded sinister--before tilting his own head to the side slightly to glare at Kairi, his long hair sweeping off his shoulders.

"This replica, for your information little one, was made with the intention of simply telling any and everything that you've ever done to those close around you. It was not programmed to make anything up nor was it programmed to exaggerate any of the events that it remembers, courtesy of your mind--there is simply no need as most of the horrors you've committed against your friends and enemies alike are enough," he announced coldly watching Kairi open and close her mouth like a fish out of water before lightening seemed to strike Riku and he turned his attention to his friends.

"Tye, Selph, who told you about Kairi trying to intentionally orchestrate your break up?" Riku asked suddenly, glancing over at his friends with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"The replica," Tidus frowned and Selphie nodded, sniffling a little (she was still on the verge of crying but hadn't been able to pull it off yet) as she looked at him with question.

"And did Kairi--the actual Kairi--try to dispute the claim?" Riku pushed and Sora's eyes widened, finally realizing what he was trying to get at.

"No," the brunette announced, taking a step away from the actual Kairi and toward the replica, looking back at the astounded red head that didn't seem to realize what was going on. "No she didn't!"

"Sora, what are you--"

"Kairi, you didn't dispute what Selphie said at all… you just tried taking all the blame off yourself for what happened," Sora insisted in a soft tone, his eyes trained on the replica that still refused to look at him. "If the replica told them the truth--then it would tell me the truth as well."

Sephiroth simply tipped his head toward him curtly. "I see: the two of you are finally learning something.

"Sora, no! Riku's just lying--they're all lying--!"

"I wouldn't lie --not so Sora!" the replica snapped at Kairi, seeming insulted at the very thought as she took Sora's hands into hers and Riku glared at her instantly. "Then tell him! Tell him exactly what you told me!"

"She will not tell those this does not directly involve, not more than once," Sephiroth announced, staring at his brother. "It is in her programming--a safety precaution if you will--she only tells those involved in the actual events. She would simply address anyone else in the same manner the actual Kairi would."

Cloud sighed and looked over at his lover. "Then how are we suppose to get her to--"

"Kairi?" Sora asked the replica, addressing her in a soft, almost pleading tone, cutting his older brother off. She seemed to melt on the spot, looking up at him with deer like eyes and bated breath, waiting for him to continue.

Sephiroth's smirk increased, actually pleased with the fact that he didn't have to direct Sora in what to do next.

"Kairi please," Sora pleaded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and pulling her close, his ocean blue eyes filled with hurt that she was keeping something from him. "I have to know--I need to know what happened to me. I won't be angry with you--I promise. Just tell me."

The replica glanced at him and then shook her head, looking uncertain. "I-I think your really going to be upset Sora. You--you might even hate me."

Sora frowned deeper in concern. What was it that Kairi has done that she honestly thought he might hate her for?

"Sora," the real Kairi pleaded, looking as desperate as she felt and bouncing anxiously in place as her eyes darted from Sora to the replica. "Please Sora--you can't--"

"I want to know Kairi," he insisted and Sephiroth simply nodded.

"He has ever right to know why his older sister is going to be in prison for the rest of her life," Ri added, glaring at Kairi in a way that was rarely seen from the blond: as if she were two seconds away from releasing the ultimate Sephiroth inspired ass kicking that the girl so desperately deserved.

Sora quickly glanced back at her. "Ri, no fighting. Mom would--"

"Mom isn't here, she has no idea what's going on, and if she's hurt you badly Sora, there's really not going to be much anybody can do to stop me," Ri warned, glaring at his brother in disapproval for trying to protect Kairi.

"We don't know what she's done yet," Sora insisted, sounding hopelessly optimistic. "It may not even be that--"

"Trust me Sora, it's bad," Riku snapped, cutting him off instantly and glaring at the real Kairi who now had become misty eyed again and looked terrified, looking around as if searching for the first place to run and hide.

Typical. But he had no plans of her going anywhere.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth began, watching Kairi with mild interest and humor, the girl looking up at him as if waiting for a blind hope that someone might save her. "We should allow the girl to speak herself. To give herself the chance to come clean with Sora--that way in the very least she can say that he heard it from the actual culprit instead of having several of his friends and loved ones having to do it for her."

He smirked at her. "You might fair off better in the 'forgiveness' session of this 'lesson'."

"I'm not playing your games you--you--" Kairi stammered, trying her hardest not to burst into tears.

She had been so close…_**to close**_…for this to come crashing down now. It was evident that Sora was ready and willing to possibly believe any and all things the replica said just from the little mistake she'd made with arguing with Selphie.

The only ace she had now lied in Sora himself: if she could persuade him--make him believe the claim was so outrageous that they had to be setting her up, then maybe, just maybe, she could win. Not only his heart, but Sora was bound to be so upset that they would try to do such a thing that he wouldn't speak to a vast majority of them, including that bastard Riku.

Besides, other than the replica, what proof could they possibly have?

Feeling the confidence, the slightest dim of hope, Kairi put on a hard face, still resisting the urge to cry and holding her ground in a staring contest with Sephiroth.

"I'll tell him."

Silence.

"I'll tell him what happened myself…I was trying to spare your brother and Sora's feelings but if that's the way you want to be--if you all," she paused to look at each every one of them, minus Sora. "Want to try and set me up like this then fine! I'm not holding back!"

"Then please," Sephiroth replied, inclining his head in polite manner. "Proceed."

"Sora, I'll admit that I have been lying to you," Kairi announced quickly, snatching his hands away from the replicated version of herself and holding them. She paused for a moment to stare into his eyes, finding fear, confusion…and understanding. Hope.

Her chance.

She would have to word this carefully…very carefully…but she knew she could get out of this--she'd gotten out of everything else so far and found her way back to Sora, why not now?

"The nightmares you have been having," she began softly, ignoring everyone else around them, focusing solely on Sora and his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "The ones you mentioned to me once…those aren't…nightmares. There your memories. Well…kinda of…"

"They're fragments," Namine encouraged softly, giving Sora a sympathetic smile as she held her position, looking around Sephiroth but staying behind him. "Fragments that your self conscious refuses to ignore."

"I was…we erased your memories Sora," Kairi admitted with a deep sigh and the look on his face was more than enough to make her continue. "Because what happened to you was so bad that I couldn't bare for you to remember it."

There was a moment of silence before Sora squeezed her hands. "Kairi…what happened to me."

She took in a deep breath, rewording it soundlessly in her mind before finally speaking again.

"I'm not sure what you were suppose to be doing that night," she admitted softly, looking at his hands now. "But when I found you…"

She paused, taking another deep breath, before glaring at Sephiroth. "Can't we have a little privacy--"

"The hell you can, we're witnesses," Axel snorted and Roxas crossed his arms, glaring at her coldly.

Kairi gave a soft cry of anguish before she turned her attention back to the spiky haired brunette. "Sora--when I found you--you looked like you'd been…attacked."

Silence.

"A-and you weren't really conscious so I took you to Namine--"

"Attacked how?" Ri cut in, sounding rather aggressive and Kairi tried her best to ignore her, taking in a small breath and trying to continue. "And she agreed that it would be best--"

"Attacked how, damn it!" Ri snapped, advancing forward and Sephiroth ceased her movement but quickly drawing out his sword and bringing it in a slashing motion downward in front of her. Vincent took her by the shoulders and Ri closed her eyes, taking in a nice, calming deep breath.

She usually wasn't the type to get so upset but she was more than a little fed up with Kairi by this point. It took her longer than it should have to get Sora and Riku back together in the first place, let alone having the little brat work up a new plan to break them apart.

The only difference was with this plan, if his erased memories were any indication, she was certain that Kairi had crossed into _'I need to be the overprotective big sister and kick her ass for messing with my little brother'_ territory.

"Answer her question: how was he attacked Kairi," Sephiroth demanded, glaring coldly at the girl and no longer hiding his contempt.

She looked at their hands thoughtfully, remaining silent and Sephiroth's eyes flared at her daring move to actually ignore his request.

He took a step forward. . .

"Tell me how I was attacked Kairi," Sora demanded in a soft, stern demeanor, watching her very closely, almost as if he were searching for a certain reaction. Kairi nodded gently and finally spoke. "Riku…I saw him…a-and you looked like you had been--like he had--"

"Kairi!"

"It looked like he'd raped you. Sora," she finally announced quickly, refusing to look at the boy as she said the words.

And the silence that followed was deafening. Selphie putting her hand to her mouth while Tidus and Wakka's hung open in shock. Riku looked as though he was simply fuming and Cloud eyes flashed dangerously before he calmed himself down, glaring at the girl while Ri was, to put it simply, being nearly cradled in Vincent's arms to keep her away.

Sora looked as though someone might have hit him with a bus: his eyes were wide, his lips quiver and his expression shocked and hurt. But never the less, he nodded gently, simply uttering "Oh."

"We knew it would hurt you to remember what happened Sora so we erased your memories," Kairi added quickly and Riku stepped forward. "Tell him the rest of it."

Kairi glared at him outraged. "Why don't you tell him the rest Riku! You're just as guilty as I am!"

Silence and Sephiroth arched his brow at her nerve. She was stupid enough to try this…

"Me."

"Yes _**you**_," she snapped hatefully, pointing at him in a rather dramatic fashion. "Because _you're_ the one that raped him!"

Though the platinum blond didn't seem phased by her words in the least. "Well. You've certainly reached an all new low for yourself Kai. How does that feel, by the way?"

"You _did_! Sora!" Kairi called, turning back to him quickly and giving his hands a urging squeeze. "Sora tell them--about the nightmares!? Tell them what you saw!"

Everyone turned to Sora and he took a deep breath, pulling himself away from Kairi. "I-I think I understand them now," he admitted softly, his back to the group as he simply began to walk away, pausing finally when he got to the edge of the side walking looking at the street.

"I…don't remember what happened…but I remember the pain. And confusion. And heartache. And I do remember Riku's face."

"Sora," Riku began alarmed but Sephiroth held up his hand, urging him to stay silent, watching Sora expectantly.

"…I remember seeing his face…but I couldn't figure out why he would ever…hurt me," Sora announced, taking a deep breath and turning back to face them, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes, glaring at the red hear angrily. "B-But now I understand! Kairi! When you accused Riku of making a replica of you just to trick me--you fucked up!"

She recoiled at the tone of his voice and stared at him with worry and fear, shaking her head in denial. "Sora--"

"You said that Zexion had made a replica before! That's how you knew that the 'Kairi' Riku had was a fake!"

"I-I--!"

"His _eyes _Kairi! The _**replica's**_ eyes! They're dead!" he screamed hurtfully, storming over to the false Kairi and looking directly into her dull, dead pools of navy blue, ignoring the fact that she took a step back from him. "His were just like her eyes--that's why I always felt scared around Riku until I looked into his eyes! Because I had to know--even subconsciously--that the real Riku hadn't hurt me, a fake one did!"

There was another round of silence as everyone watched Kairi fumbling with her words and rubbing her hands together anxiously, trying on the fly to think of something to say. But Sora wouldn't give her the opportunity.

"What are you hiding from me?" he demanded and she stammered. "I-I'm--I was just trying to protect--"

"From what?" Sora demanded angrily. "You haven't make it a big secret that you hate Riku! Why would you feel the need to protect him now? What are you really trying to hide? Why Kairi? Why don't you want the replica to tell me what happened? What did you _**do**_?!"

"Sora, I didn't do anything!" she pleaded, trying to reach out for him but he snatched himself away from her. "Stop lying to me Kairi! I know you did something!"

"I-I only wanted to protect you Sora, I promise!" she repeated in a shriek, going into hysterics now while everyone around them watched in awe at the spectacle. "I had to protect you from him Sora! He was going to ruin you! He was going to--"

"Stop trying to put this all on Riku Kairi, and tell me what you did!" Sora demanded, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her angrily, making her stare at him with surprised, hurt wide eyes.

". . .Zexion did it."

He, along with the rest of them, quickly looked at the replica, who was sniffling as though she might cry as well, stepping forward to looking up at Sora with deep regret. "I…I blackmailed Zexion."

"No!" the real Kairi screamed, lunging at the replica but Sora grabbed her swiftly from behind and hugged her close to him, nodding at the replica to continue, it staring at Kairi in alarm before realizing he wouldn't let her attack it before she continued.

"I threatened to tell the headmaster about his relationship with Demyx if he didn't help me," she continued softly. "I knew that he'd been working on a this project so I made him build me a replica. Of Riku…"

"Shut up!" Kairi screamed furiously in a hysterical sob but the replica ignored her and continued to speak, looking only at Sora.

"I told him to program the replica to…make sure that you would hate Riku. I wanted it to do the worst thing I could possibly think of that would turn you away from him. So…so I convinced the replica that you were very much in love and that the night it assaulted you--that you had promised the two of you would finally commit to one another completely.

"I told him that if you struggled, it would be alright because you would probably be a little frightened and just need to be coxed into it. So we went to spy on Riku and found out that you and he were suppose to be leaving and meeting someplace-- that took care of getting you coming out to meet the replica--and we knocked Riku out so he wouldn't get in the way.

"Then once you got there, the replica…he raped you. A-and I watched…because I had to make sure the replica would actually go through it. I was afraid that since it was suppose to act like Riku, despite me telling it that you really didn't mind and was just afraid, he might actually back out."

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking at her feet now in shame, the real Kairi shaking her head in denial while rambling the word "No!"

"But what I didn't know was that Zexion," the replica paused to glare loathingly at him to which he only returned the gesture, sneering at the creation. "He programmed the replica to tell you everything! It told you that it was in fact, a replica and that I was the one that put it up to raping you--even that I was there! But luckily, you went unconscious--and I was able to trick Namine into erasing your memories so you wouldn't remember that I was involved."

The replica finally stopped speaking, turning away from Sora completely in shame, the real Kairi feeling her world completely shatter around her as she tried desperately to pick up the pieces, supporting herself on Sora alone as she was finding it harder to stand. She looked up at him, desperately. "You have to believe me Sora! I--I didn't--she--it--I--!"

"How…" Sora asked in a simple, soft tone, letting Kairi go instantly and red head went to the ground in the heap. "How…could you do this to me? _**Why**_?"

His arms were limp at his sides and he wasn't staring at anything but the ground; however while his eyes weren't visible, it was clear that streaks of tears were going down his cheeks. "What did I _do_ to you Kairi? _**Why**_?"

"I…I…"

"I thought…you were my _friend_…" he pushed softly, struggling to keep his voice steady, his body shaking and on cue, Ri came forward to collect her brother in a warm embrace, soothing his hair down (to no avail) and whispering words of encouragement for him to calm down, glaring venomously at the red head as she pushed her fleeting thoughts of hurting Kairi to the side--for the moment.

"You lied to me…you lied to me about everything and tried to hurt Riku…" he rambled and Kairi shook her head. "I _**had **_to Sora! He as going to hurt you in the end--he _always_ did! I didn't want to hurt you but I had to save you…I _had _to!"

"Sick," Ri muttered softly, shaking her head in disgust and Sora nodded numbly in agreement, staring at Kairi with hurt and confusion while his sister continued. "Something's wrong with you Kairi. You need help. You really do."

" No! Sora! You have to believe me!" she sobbed, shaking her own head now in dismay, completely ignoring Ri in favor of the now soft spoken boy.

"Your sick…" Sora whispered, repeating his sister's words.

"I'm so sorry Sora," Kairi screamed hysterically through her sobs. "I--I really care about you--_love you_--a-and Riku _stole_ you away--"

"You can't steal something you never had Kairi!" he screamed suddenly, pulling away from his sister and startling more than a few of the spectators including her. Kairi herself looked at him in disbelief and recoiled at the harshness of his words.

Sephiroth frowned and looked down at Namine and she simply nodded. "He was already beginning to remember…but all this trauma…it's helping him do it quickly. But all these memories…they might be too much for him…he needs to sleep--"

"Let him finish," Sephiroth urged softly, his unwavering Mako green eyes watching the pair as the drama continued to unfold, giving his lover's shoulder a light squeeze to keep him from getting involved: he knew how Cloud could get about his younger siblings and both he and Ri had a tendency to treat Sora like the baby he was, even if they both refused to admit it.

And while he couldn't blame either of them for wanting to get involved, he knew it would be best if Sora took on the situation alone.

"I never--we never had anything Kairi!" Sora insisted, his mind a jumble of fragments starting mold themselves back together." We were just friends--just friends! And Riku…he--!"

"Calm down Sora, please," Riku coxed softly, touching the boy's shoulder while his counterpart took a step back to give him room.

But Sora shook his head and focused on the red haired girl he once trusted. "You've done nothing but try to manipulate me Kairi! If you really cared so much about me, _**loved**_ me, then you would have been happy that I found someone that made me as happy as Riku did--no--that Riku _does_!"

"And will," the platinum blond whispered to him softly, watching Kairi coldly as the girl continued to shake her head in denial, not wanting to hear what else Sora had to say, no longer looking at them. "You're just upset Sora. Just…really mad at me…"

"He's not a damn puppet Kairi!" Riku screamed angrily, finally showing his first true signs of rage toward the girl since the entire matter had begun. "He's not a dam toy whose feelings you can play around with because your too selfish to let him be happy with someone who actually gives a damn about him!"

She still shook her head, as if he was wrong. "I was doing the right thing for Sora--and I was. I had to protect him. He doesn't understand and he never did--you've warped his mind--"

There was a loud, resounding smack that startled everyone and Kairi touched her cheek, looking up at Sora with large, doe like hurt eyes. He glared down at her, his chest heaving up and down as he slowly lowered his arm back to his side.

"Stop it Kairi. Just…stop," he said in a strangled, pained tone, shaking his own head. "Don't you _understand_? You had me raped just to make me hate Riku because you couldn't handle the thought of us being together! Not because he was going to hurt me--but because you knew I'd never be with _you_!"

"Sora! You don't mean that!" she rambled absently.

"Stop putting this on him, stop pretending I'm so naïve that I just don't 'get it'. This is your delusion Kairi, not ours." Sora screamed finally, his voice sounding as though it was beginning the first stages of becoming hoarse.

She didn't say a word to him, only continued to look at him hurt, touching her cheek, disbelieving that he'd actually hit her.

"Everything you've done Kairi…I can't," he shook his head, feeling dizzy and taking a stumbling step back, Riku catching him instantly and embracing him. "I can't Riku," he whispered softly and Riku nodded in understanding, looking over at Kairi as though he really might harm her.

Cloud watched his brother for a moment longer before looking over at Zexion hopefully. "Did you--"

"With only the greatest pleasure," he spoke gently, finally taking out the same small recording device he'd used before and clicking 'pause'.

Kairi eyed it in alarm and began to shake.

Those low, traitorous bastards. . .they tricked her--_trapped_ her--and now Sora probably hated her if he didn't already.

She looked over at him, watching his eyes flutter as he mumbled something incoherently before burying his face in Riku's chest. The scene made her stomach turn but she had no tie to deal with it--not now anyway.

They had the entire confusion tapped--there was no way she could lie her way out of it if Sora and his family wanted to press charges on her for having him raped.

They may have lost the battle--and Sora…he was only angry at her right now. She was convinced that she could work things out if given the proper chance. But she would be damned if she would allow them to have that big of victory over her--no this war wasn't won _yet_.

With a cry of anguish she attacked Zexion, scratching him hard across the face as she tackled him to the ground, making him drop the device with a cry.

Before anyone could completely react to what was going on, she quickly stomped on the device and kicked it away before she sprinted away from the group as quickly as she could, somehow dodging the mad dive both Ri and Axel made for her and disappearing down the road, only speeding up when a trail of flames followed her, courtesy of her rather angry cousin for his miss.

"She's--" Selphie cried, pointing but paused when Sephiroth took a step forward toward Zexion.

"Let her go for now, it won't last," he demanded and the small framed silver haired boy quickly made his way over to the device, ignoring the now thin lines of crimson forming on his cheeks. "Damn! That little bitch actually _broke_ it!"

"Then it's just going to be her word against ours," Cloud sighed angrily punching Zack in the shoulder hard, the raven haired boy crying out and glaring at the blond as if he had lost his mind.

The pair however looked up at Sephiroth's soft chuckle, barely loud enough for most to hear.

"Do you really think I would think up such plans without knowing my enemies and having a resourceful back up plan Strife?" he retorted with a light snort of ridicule before looking at the Kairi replica and simply walking over to her.

"What are you--!" she began in alarm before she seemed to faint, falling right into his awaiting arms before he fumbled with something on her back and pulled out a much smaller and sophisticated device, pressing the 'pause' button on it to make it stop recording.

Cloud rolled his eyes and Zack snorted while Ri sighed in triumph before she looked over at her elder brother then at Sephiroth. "I have to admit Seph, I never thought this plan of your would work--a wee bit complicated--but you really worked it out."

She gave him a playful bow and a salute. "I honor your greatness, general."

He simply narrowed his eyes at her before smirking a little at her antics--he would never admit it but he'd become accustomed to Ri's behavior--perhaps even enjoyed it at times.

He _**must **_be getting soft. He quickly turned his attention to his attention to Namine, his cold expression returning. "The boy will be okay, correct?"

"I believe he's going to be fine eventually," Namine spoke softly. "I'm certain a vast amount of them have already begun to try to piece themselves back together in his mind--though the process will be a lot less stressful on him now that he's sleeping," she admitted and he nodded curtly.

"And Kairi?" Roxas questioned and Axel stepped forward, a wild, wide smirk spread on his lips as his emerald eyes seemed to be ablaze with excitement. "Leave _that _to me."

Sephiroth arched his brow at him then simply smirked before looking at his brother and Sora, who was still in his peaceful state of unconsciousness while Riku embraced him closely, rocking him back and forth with his face buried in his hair.

"First," Sephiroth muttered softly to Axel, though he knew the others were listening just as closely. "I believe we'll just have to let Sora deal with her once she returns."

"Returns?" Zack snorted. "After what just happened? Nobody's _that_ stupid Seph."

"No," he smirked. "But she most certainly is that _desperate_."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**_::squeals and dives under a table:: Okay, before you all try to attack me with your pitch forks and touches of hated because you feel that Kairi got off to easy, worry not! This story isn't over yet! I won't say what's in the next chapter but I will say that I'm quite pleased with the results so far. Shall I be nice and give you a hint::thinks and looks at Sephiroth plushie, whom simply arches his brow and snickers:: I do believe I shall give you one hint of what is to come:  
-Kairi and Sora have their final confronation._

For those of you that read it, enjoy Deathly Hallows this Saturday! And as always, thank you guys so much for reading the story thus far as it means a lot! More to come very soon and as always: Happy Reading!!

-Kamirine


	37. Chapter ThirtyFive: Origin of Mind

**Author's Notes**:  
_There were so many ways I wanted to do this chapter but alas, I found this way to be the most proficient. Warning, as there is a bit of violence in this chapter and I'm sure the ending will have you guys ready to hurt me. (It's also longer than I intended but oh well, not like that hasn't happened before::thumbs up:: )_

_But alas, I shall shut up and let you get on to reading!  
_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Chapter Thirty-Five: **_The Origin of Mind  
_

It was nightfall before the young teen woke up, not in his home, but in Riku's bedroom, stretched out like a cat on the boy's bed while the latter was no where in sight.

He placed a hand to his forehead and looked around. The room was dark and rather humid, and while he could hear muttering just down the hall from Sephiroth's room, all else was quiet. Sora paused to listen to the muffled words, trying to make out something.

"…_**broken tape…not sure when…new proof…"**_

Sora forehead wrinkled in confusion, no longer paying attention. It didn't sound like Riku was in there and he wasn't exactly sure who that voice belonged to or what they were talking about even. The brunette glanced over at Riku's desk to see the illuminated time from the digital clock: 12:45a.m.

Sora sighed and took a seat back on the bed, fighting the urge to lay back down.

He really wished he hadn't woken up at all. His body felt weighed down by drowsiness--he always hated getting too much sleep, he usually felt worse than he did before he committed the deed--not to mention he was actually very hungry. His head hurt and he felt dizzy.

And his memories…it felt like a veil had been lifted. Everything. Every single little detail--he remembered all of it.

And the mere thought of it made him want to die.

He didn't feel that anything could really express how he felt at the moment: violated, betrayed, hurt, angry, saddened--_confused_. No matter how hard he tried or how hard he thought about what happened to him--what **Kairi **had done to him--he just couldn't understand why the girl, a person who had been his best friend since they were younger children, that swore that she cared about and loved him, would hurt him in a such a manner.

He never would have believed that the girl would be capable of such a horrific act: yes Kairi may not have liked Riku and yes, apparently, she could be quite vindictive and vicious but…_that_? And all just so she could tear him away from someone he loved?

'_If that replica hadn't told me the truth and I thought he really was him,' _Sora thought miserably. _'If hadn't looked into it's eyes and realized he wasn't the real Riku. . .'_

He shivered lightly. He just didn't want to think of what could have happened anymore. He didn't want to think about anything anymore, as the memories felt as if they'd tear him apart.

No matter how hard he tried, the images, the emotions…he couldn't get rid of them.

The way the replica touched him, the way it spoke to him, the way it tried to care for him even as it violated him---everything had been perfect. He was the perfect replication of Riku--_his_ Riku. And while he knew that the replication was in fact just that--a fake version of the teen he was in love with--the mere thought of the images of Riku doing something like that to him were becoming too much.

'_His eyes,' _Sora repeated to himself for the millionth time since he'd awoken_. 'I have to remember his eyes--it wasn't Riku's. I know it wasn't Riku. It just seemed like Riku, spoke like him…but it wasn't **him**.'_

He started when something sailed through Riku's window and hit him right in his chest, tumbling off of it and to the bed with a soundless 'thud'. He looked down at the offending pebble before another came sailing through it as well, though this one hit him right in the forehead.

He hissed at the mild pain before rubbing the spot and getting to his feet, walked over to the window and leaned out of it, looking down at the ground below, frowning when he saw no one.

It was only when another pebble hit him from across the way did Sora realize his mistake and the teen looked up in time to see ocean blue eyes and red hair staring back at him, a gentle, almost tragic smile forming on the girl's face before in a flash, she scrambled out of his window and began to climb onto his roof.

'_How did she--?!' _he thought rapidly, climbing out of Riku's window and taking a flying leap, catching his own with his arms before without pause, he too climbed up to his roof, his heart now racing.

Kairi had been in his room--how had she gotten into his house? He knew his parents would be home, more than likely asleep. Cloud was questionable--he wasn't sure if he was with Sephiroth or in his own room as Sora climbed around the fixture and realized his light was off. However, looked down again as he continued to climb, seeing that the lights were on his sisters room, laughter drifting out from her window. (Though he wasn't exactly sure whom had the deep, almost eerily calm voice that was speaking in a rather angry tone while a voice he knew to belong to Reno laughed along side his sister…)

He grunted a little as he finally pulled himself over the edge of the roof and with a small burst of energy, flipped himself onto it, landing perfectly on his feet. He looked up quickly when he heard the soft, slow sound of clapping just ahead of him and found Kairi standing just a few feet away, eyes closed, a pleasant look on her features as she continued her action until finally, she grew tired of it and simply placed her hands behind her back, her deep blue eyes shining in the moonlight as she simply watched him, that pleasant look never leaving her face.

And there they stood, for what seemed like an eternity, with Kairi simply watching Sora peacefully, rocking softly to and fro from the heel of her feet to the toe as she normally loved to while Sora himself simply stared back her, arms lank at his side, a bemused expression on his features.

Then finally, he spoke.

"How did you get--"

"--in your room?" Kairi finished before laughing softly. "Sora, you never lock the window unless your angry. And since you weren't home, I just snuck in that way. I was waiting for you to come home then I saw you," she paused to frown in distaste. "In Riku's room."

She shook her head in sympathy before tilting her head to the side a little, looking at him with worry. "You're still angry at me, aren't you Sora."

A statement, Sora realized, though he couldn't help but notice the hint of hope in her tone. And it slightly surprised him how much that small action was pissing him off.

"Well I'm not sure Kairi, what do you think?" he snapped sarcastically, but otherwise keeping his tone controlled in a soft, teetering on being calm and collected demeanor. Sort of like… "Because I obviously have absolutely _**no**_ reason to want to be angry at you right now, right?"

She flinched, her peaceful expression faltering instantly before she glared back at Sora with contempt. "I know I messed up Sora, you don't have to be--"

"Kairi, _'messing up' _is accidentally putting the wrong answer on a pop quiz," Sora snapped and she shook her head to disagree. "I really didn't mean for all this to happen--"

"Then why did it?!" he demanded, feeling his hurt and anger get the better of him as it spread and festered throughout his being. "Kairi, I never did _anything_ to hurt you! I even defended you when everyone else told me how horrible you were the last time you pulled this--this--whatever this is! How could you say that you never meant for anything to happen when you _**planned **_it--you went _**through **_with it--when you _**hurt **_me Kairi?!"

"Sora--"

"And you didn't even care!" he accused and at that moment, she looked insulted. "Sora! Of _course_ I cared whether I hurt you or not! I didn't even want to do it but--"

"Then why did you?!"

"I **had** to!"

A bitter laugh escaped Sora's lips. "You had to. You _had_ to go through the trouble of having a replica or Riku ra--doing what he did to me? Do you _hear _yourself Kairi? _**Do you**_?"

"You don't understand," she insisted in a soft, dejected tone and Sora frowned deeply at her. "What is there to understand Kairi? You're a horrible person--"

"I'm not!"

"A horrible 'so called' friend that has done nothing but tried to make my relationship with Riku miserable!" Sora snapped and Kairi seemed to collapse under his words, falling to her knees and covering her eyes with her hands, the brunette remaining quiet as he watched the girl fall into light sobs, feeling hollow at how much he could care less about bringing her to tears.

It wasn't like him not to care about people…but it was just so easy with her now…and it disturbed him, no matter what she'd done.

"I am not a horrible person, I'm really not! Sora, I know I shouldn't have done that to you," she sobbed, still bent over with her hands covering her face. "And I'm sorry, I really am! I _knew_ I shouldn't have done it and I _knew _you'd get hurt but I thought…I thought it would make everything better!"

Silence.

"Riku…I was just so angry at him…I just hate him so _much_…" she rambled softly, almost to herself and Sora felt his heart clench. How could she possibly hate the platinum haired boy so much? Riku had never done anything to Kairi.

Nothing…

As if reading his mind, she continued, whipping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hands, calming down. They were a bit puffy and red now and Sora had to imagine that the air was stinging them a little but Kairi seemed to take no notice as she slowly got to feet and walked the short distance to the side of the roof, taking a seat and swinging her legs over the edge. She looked out at the vast sea of stars in the sky and the calm ocean on the beach that sat only yards away from where they were.

It was actually a beautiful scene, one which Sora wished he could share with a different person under better circumstances. But be it as it was, he simply followed her, choosing not to sit next the girl but instead, stand a ways from her, looking at sky as well.

"This really is Riku's fault, Sora," she replied finally in a soft tone, her eyes still watching the sky and Sora simply listened instantly, hoping against that last shred of hope that the Kairi really wasn't as twisted and ugly as he'd never noticed her to be.

"I think…this all started when we were younger Sora. Back when we first met, as children. Do you remember that Sora? Selphie, Riku, and I saw you and thought you were an angel, so we tried making a wish on you? I think it started then. That's when I fell in love with you, after all."

He frowned slightly in distaste but still said nothing, his look going completely unnoticed.

"Everything seemed fine, didn't it? We all hung out together through the years, playing on the beach, racing, all sorts of things. A trio of friends--best friends--sharing each other's company, hogging each others time. But lately…or a few years ago Sora, things just, well, changed."

She instantly looked bitter. "You know, Riku and I were never _**really**_ friends to begin. It's easy to play with someone when your younger cause you don't know any better: it's just silly children with no cares at all goofing around right? Parents always putting us together and making us play and get along.

"We were more like 'friends of circumstance'. We really didn't care when we were kids and as we grew older, we really didn't have much of choice," she paused again to laugh bitterly. "There really just aren't that many other people on the island worth hanging around. And besides, you were always with him Sora so I had to stick around him--to be around you."

Her eyes seem to grow darker at her last words and that was the first time Sora ever felt anything remotely like fear towards the girl--her hatred seemed to be--deep.

"You two were like twins or something--you see one, you see the other. Always together, sharing secret places and common interest--you know? I was always suspicious he liked you Sora--more than just a friend. He'll never like you as much as I do--no one ever can Sora, always remember that."

He shivered.

"Or maybe he really never liked you at all: maybe he was just pretending to get under my skin--Riku was always so _**good**_ at that, doing things to get under my skin."

She paused again, seeming to think about something hard before scuffing a laugh and shaking her head. "You know, to this day I don't understand _**why **_Riku told me. Maybe it was a vain attempt to try to rekindle a friendship we barely had--over something we both liked--or maybe more than likely it was because he knew how I felt and as always, wanted to ruin everything.

"But one day he just pulled me aside and confessed his never ending love for you."

She snorted and this made Sora frown--that someone could find contempt and humor in someone who was willing to admit their feelings for someone else. Especially someone that wasn't as open as Riku.

"Maybe, Kairi, Riku really did believe you guys were still friends. Maybe you were the only one that thought--"

She shook her head and his words faltered. "No Sora, I wasn't alone in that. I know I'm the bad guy today but I wasn't the only one. You just didn't notice…you never do…" she couldn't help but smile. "I…I would be lying if I said I didn't use that to my advantage Sora. That your so naïve."

"Trusting someone you thought was your friend isn't being naïve Kairi, I just didn't think you were that much of a bit--of a horrible person," Sora snapped and her smile faded as she looked over at him.

"My feelings for you were obvious to Riku Sora! Obvious--he knew!" she insisted. "Riku's not like you, he picks up just about anything! And out of no where, he just comes along and tells me that he might like you?! You guys already spent so much time together! He already hogged you all to himself--and now he wanted you the way I've always wanted you to? I was crushed at how selfish he was being! And he was doing it on purpose no less!"

"Kairi, damn it, I didn't _**know**_ you liked Sora!" a voice snapped angrily and both looked up to see Riku simply sitting on the edge of the roof across the way from them, quickly getting to his feet and storming over. "I came to you for advice! Wakka and Tidus wouldn't have understood--not really! And Selphie, well, she just wasn't going to be any help to me. You always seemed like the reasonable one! I thought that you'd want to help me because I thought we were friends! I wasn't trying to rub anything--"

"Stop lying Riku," she snapped viciously, getting to her feet and glaring at him accusingly. "You did everything on purpose and you tried rubbing it in! You told me that you liked Sora and then you tricked him into going out with you--"

"He didn't trick me into doing anything Kairi, he didn't have to!" Sora snapped defensively and she rounded on him. "And there _you_ go again Sora! Always defending Riku when he does something wrong to you, just going along with his stupid little plans! Like always!"

"I wasn't 'going along' with _anything_ Kairi, I actually liked Riku," Sora exclaimed, seeming amazed by the girls way of thinking. "And I _still _do!"

She recoiled at the last statement as Riku simply looked over at the brunette with a grateful smile--Riku had been more than a little worried that this entire ordeal would take it's toll and Sora and was more than prepared to take a 'time-out' if Sora wasn't able to cope with…what happened to him with his replica…but he was glad to see at the very least that Sora still cared about him.

Kairi looked between the two, staring the longest at Sora, right into his eyes, before looking almost triumphant and crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't Sora."

The pair stared at her in silent flabbergast.

"You're influenced I think," she continued softly, almost in heavy thought. "He was always able to talk you into anything, wasn't he? Going out with him. Turning on me. Running off to some unknown place so I couldn't get to be around you--yep, I knew all about your little plans to sail off into oblivion, don't be so surprised!" she snapped, glaring at Riku as he gave her a mock look of being impressed.

" You didn't see it Sora--and you probably never will--but Riku, he's just so bad for you! And had to save you, you know? And I really thought that kiss with Zexion would break you guys up."

She smirked. "And I'm happy to say that it did."

Sora only stared at her troubled while Riku looked as simply waiting for a signal to throttle the girl.

"I wanted to be--I was going to be there for you. When you shattered--I knew you would, you're real emotional, for a boy--but then you just ran away and I wasn't able to help you! I mean, I was glad my plan worked--and even more so when you sent my that necklace. The crown pendant, remember?"

"I remember Kairi."

"It meant a lot, you now," she smiled briefly glaring at Riku as if she'd won a little battle before continuing. "And when you came back, I didn't think I had anything to worry about: you still hated Riku, we were still on great terms and it was only a matter of time right? Before you noticed the way I stared or how we felt for one another?"

"Wow Kairi, your deep in that delusion, huh?" Riku asked sarcastically but she ignored him.

"But Axel," she looked livid for a moment. "That stupid jerk, he set me up! He got Zexion to tell him everything and gave you that stupid tape. Do you understand Sora? How much it hurt me when you looked at me with such much--"

"Hate?" Riku cut in matter of factly. "Well you better get use to that look Kairi, cause I doubt he'll be looking at you with much else!"

But she shook her head, looking at him with satisfaction. "Sora forgave me, remember Riku? He gave me another chance--because he _cares _about me. He _wants_ me around! And he _**wanted**_me to get rid of you!"

Sora stared at the girl startled and Riku was trying hard not to burst out into laughter--this was becoming sad. Very, very sad.

"I blame you for what happened after that though Riku, just so you know," she whispered softly, glaring at him with hate. "Because like always, you found a way to worm yourself back into his life. And his heart. The heart that should have been _mine_--that you _**knew**_ should have been!"

"Worming themselves back into someone's life sounds more like what you did Kairi, not me," Riku snapped and she instantly looked defensive. "Sora invited me back into his life--!"

"And I invited Riku back," the brunette spoke in a soft, matter of fact fashion that made the girl pause, Riku taking the opportunity to speak up again. "And for the record, as many times as I've said it to you so try paying attention this time: you can't claim something you never--"

"Well that's why I thought of my new plan, idiot!" she announced rather loudly and Sora was convinced she had no intention of hearing the rest of Riku's sentence. "One that I knew was _certain_ to work and get what I always wanted: Sora all to myself and you far out of his life--as it should have been!

She looked up at the brunette with pleading eyes before proceeding. "I didn't want to hurt you Sora, I promise I didn't! But it was the only way that I could ensure that you would never end up with Riku! That I could get rid of him and that you would see how horrible a person he really was for you! That you'd finally see what he'd blinded you to: _**me**_!"

Riku stared at the girl with mild disbelief while Sora simply stared at the girl for a moment with an unreadable expression before without warning, took a step forward slapped Kairi hard across the cheek, surprising both Kairi and Riku (though Riku pleasantly) as she reeled to the side, holding on the roof tightly so she wouldn't slip off.

She looked at him with wide eyes full of confusion and pain and he took a deep breath. "Did that help?"

"Help?!" she shrieked.

"Yes, Kairi, did it _help_ snap you out of whatever imaginary world you've been living in?" Sora snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and Riku through up his hands while mouthing _**'Finally!'**_.

"Riku didn't _'blind' _my feelings for you--they just weren't there Kairi!" he snapped. "It's called _**one-sided**_ love Kairi! You were my friend--or at least I _thought you were_--but that was it! Riku and I--we may not have been in love at the time but we were curious and willing to see where it could go!"

"He _tricked _you Sora!" she screamed angrily, her face red and livid. "You make this sound like your some grand love story when it's _**not**_! He got you _drunk_ and he had his way with you! How can you believe--"

"_I didn't make Sora_--!"

"He didn't _make _me drink anything at Tidus' party, I chose to do that!" Sora snapped cutting both of them off and Kairi proceeded to argue. "You don't _**drink,**_ Sora! Riku--"

"Doesn't drink _either_, we didn't _know_ the punch was spiked!" he insisted. "And yeah, maybe what happened that night wasn't suppose to--"

"It was a _mistake_ Sora and it wasn't your fault!"

"Fine, Kairi, then it was the _best damn mistake I've ever made, whether I meant to or not!_" he screamed finally, his own cheeks flushing with anger and slight embarrassment as Riku looked over at him while Kairi's mouth snapped instantly shut, glaring at him.

"Riku didn't make me do anything I didn't want to--I--we--I _wanted_ him to do it!" he cried, cheeks growing redder still. "He didn't try to come on to me, it was the _other way around!_ And if he was just trying to use me, he wouldn't have been there the next morning Kairi! He wouldn't have offered to omit the entire ordeal--or even stop being friends if I wanted to! If it would make me feel better to not be around him anymore!"

"Sora," Riku called softly, touching his shoulder. "Calm down, you don't have to explaining to--"

"But I wanted to be with Riku!" Sora continued, pulling out of Riku's hold gently. "And I wanted to see what we had, if anything! We agreed to go out Kairi, he didn't try to manipulate and trick me into doing it like you tried! He didn't try blackmailing people like you did or using someone's past faults to guilt them into doing stuff like you did to Namine!"

Both Riku and Kairi watched him in silence, Riku calmly watching the boy, no longer trying to stop him while Kairi watched him with worry and alarm, the verge of crying it seemed.

"And Riku--he would never _think _that _**raping**_ someone he was suppose to be in love with--oh, _excuse me_. _**Pretending**_ to have the very person that he knows full well that _I'm in love with _rape me just to drive me away from them! You weren't trying to do anything to protect me Kairi, you were being _**selfish**_! Selfish and _**sick**_!"

"I wasn't--"

"You had me _**raped**_ Kairi, don't you even understand that! And you watched!" he screamed, ignoring the tears welling in his eyes or Riku's soft touching as he tried consoling him with, rubbing small circles in his back.

"You just sat there, listening to me scream for help! Watching me try to fight to get away and watching that--_that thing_--hurt me! But you _**love**_ me, right? You only did it to _**protect **_me? For my own good? Do you _**hear yourself**_? How twisted do you have to be to really believe that Kairi?! That I would actually like someone that would hurt me this badly?"

"You _**always**_ understand Sora!" she shrieked, looking enraged. "You always _forgive_ people! You forgave me for setting up that fiasco in the lunchroom, after all! Why wouldn't I think that even if I did mess up, even if this was really bad, what I did, that you wouldn't forgive me this time?! You do it all the time, you're such a good person Sora! I messed up but you'll forgive me! You just need a little time! Without Riku telling you how to feel--"

"I am this close to flinging you off the roof Kairi…" Sora warned in a malicious hiss and she took a subconscious step back, proving to Sora that she didn't trust him that much at the moment. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I can answer that," Riku volunteered softly but he ignored him--he wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment. " Why couldn't you just be _happy_ for us? Why couldn't you understand that I'm _happy_ with Riku and that he's a _great_ boyfriend?! That I _didn't_ like you the same way you like me, that I _won't_ and damn it, that I _**never**_ will?!"

There was a deafening silence--not even the normal nightly sounds of the islands insects or animals could be heard--as the two simply stood there, staring at her while she glared back Sora's tears falling silently fewer as the moments past--she just wasn't worth the tears, he told himself, and he was trying hard to stop crying, Riku simply glaring at Kairi hatefully. Kairi however, stared, back at them with an unnerving, vacant expression.

Finally, she nodded slowly, looking down at her feet and playing nervously with her hands, shaking slightly. "Your…never going to forgive me for any of this, are you Sora?"

Riku looked over at Sora with question now and for a long moment, Sora simply stared out at the sea of stars before answering her. He had absolutely no reason to do so after what she'd done--he could barely stand the sight of her now--and he was certain he had found the first person he'd ever met to loath. Not even his feelings for Riku when he was in Twilight Town--when he thought Riku had cruelly dumped and abandoned him-- could compete with the way he felt about her now.

But there was a weakness that unfortunately, not even he could ignore and Kairi knew it--he knew she did. He was naturally, a forgiving person. He always had been, no matter what was done to him. And in the end, he knew what his answer would be.

"No," he replied softly, shaking his head. "At least, not right now Kairi."

She looked up at him, hopeful again, making Riku sneer at the girl while Sora frowned at her as well.

"Don't bother Kairi: I didn't say I was ever going to _like_ you again," Sora announced in an uncharacteristically cold fashion, making the blood seem to wash out of the girl's features. "I'm not going to be your friend and truthfully, I don't even want to even see you again after this moment--unless it's in a courtroom for what you've done to me, let alone Riku and your own cousin."

Kairi looked at him thoroughly shocked and Riku with slight pride but Sora continued. "But yeah Kairi, in time…one day…I will forgive you. _**Not**_ because I care about you or heaven forbid, ever _**love**_ you.

"No Kairi: it's because in the end, when I really think about it, I'm just going to feel very sorry for you. Because just being with Riku, happy and in love, and knowing that it was the very thing you were trying so hard to prevent, that despite everything you tried, we are still together and happy--I know that is going to bother you Kairi for the rest of your life. You'll be bitter and hold a grudge and probably _never_ understand that _**you**_ are your own reason for being this unhappy--that it is because of what _**you've**_ done, _**not **_Riku, that we can't even be associates.

"I'll feel sorry for you because you realized that you lost a fight you never should have bothered with in the first place--because I was never going to love you no matter what you did. And in my sympathy Kairi, I'll finally forgive you because that's the only thing you deserve."

"And damn it, you don't even deserve that from Sora," Riku snapped angrily and the girl simply watched Sora, looking hard into his ocean blue eyes with her own. She seemed to be searching for something--doubt--anything that she could use as an aid to deny what he'd said. To give herself hope.

Before finally, Sora felt as though he wanted to scream in relief as her face faltered drastically and dawning seemed to grace her features as she realized that Sora meant ever word he'd said.

He didn't want her and he never would. He wanted Riku--he always had--and he wasn't going to 'let her in' again. He wasn't going to smile big and take her apology and everything would be fine.

He hated her. He wanted nothing to do with her. And if Riku had anything to do with it, he would ensure that the boy would press charges against her--not that it mattered.

If she couldn't have Sora, her life was over anyway wasn't it? But she couldn't just let Riku have him--she wouldn't…

A look of utter loathing appeared on her face before her nose flared and she put her hands on her hips. "I won't--I won't be miserable alone Sora! I don't deserve that no matter what you think! You can't prove that had you raped--any of it!"

Silence.

"I broke the tape Zexion had. And your brother," she began, rounding on Riku. "Isn't as clever as he thought! I know the second tape--the one he stashed in _**my**_ replica--it broke. I heard him in his room talking to Zexion and that other boy! You can't make out most of the conversation on the tape--you've got no evidence."

She gave them a smug smirk and narrowed her eyes. "It's just he-said, she-said! My word against yours."

Her eyes narrowed and a rather vicious smile formed on her face. "Zexion already destroyed Riku's replica so there's no way to prove that the _**real**_ one didn't rape you. And Zexion won't dare speak on your behalf, even if he does hate me--it makes him an accomplice because he made it, _remember_?"

She shook her head, scuffing on the verge of laughter. "Raped by someone you thought loved you--your own boyfriend--I'll just tell them your too traumatized--or better yet, that Namine altered your memories! They'll believe me because too many people know she can do it! Why do you think she had to move here Sora? They use to call her witch at her old school!"

Sora just looked at the girl in disgust and disbelief as Riku watched her in a calm, almost calculated demeanor, seeming to be in heavy thought as she continued. "Even you will have to testify that it was 'Riku' that did it, and since you can't prove it was a replica, I think it's safe to say that your precious _**Ku**_ will be going to jail a lot faster than I will!"

"You hate him that much?" Sora replied, staring at her with open dislike now and she simply hunched, absently flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I thought you said you weren't that naïve earlier today Sora--shouldn't that be obvious by now? He stole the one thing I've always wanted, no matter how much you've deluded yourself into thinking we never could have been anything. And if I can't be happy with you Sora--if you just refuse to understand how much I've gone through to get us to work and be happy--then I'll ruin him. Maybe you will hate me and I won't get to be with you Sora--but neither will _**Riku**_."

She turned her attention to glare at the platinum blond, a vicious look of triumph on her face. "No one wins Sora, but _**I **_win in the end, don't you think?"

"Misery loves company I suppose," Riku announced calmly and Kairi sneered. "Don't try to act cool about things Riku, I'm going to destroy you and you know it! And at the very least, I will be comforted by _**that**_!" She turned her attention back to Sora. "So go ahead, try and turn me in to the police. But I'll _**ruin**_ Riku if you do. And that's a promise."

There was a heavy silence between the trio as everyone looked at one another, Sora not finding a way to believe just how low Kairi would actually go to ensure that they wouldn't be happy if she couldn't--how he'd never noticed or realized how much of a horrible person she actually was.

But both he and the rather vindictive red head looked over at Riku when they both heard a soft 'click'. He only let a slow smirk form on his lips before gently beginning to pull something out of his pocket.

"You just never knew when to shut that big mouth of yours up, did you Kairi?" Riku announced, holding out a small recording device that he was no longer trying to conceal. Kairi looked down at his hand, her eyes widening as a look of pure shock entered her features.

He waved it at her a little. "And you really should give my brother more credit _Kai_., he gave me a great idea: I heard the same conversation you did as I was going to check on Zo. I slipped in his room and snatched this off his dresser before leaving, 'seemingly' unnoticed but I _did_ notice there was a fresh new tape in it. Consequently, isn't it?

"Then I saw Sora climbing out of my window just as I was coming in and I hung out on the side of the house--you were too busy trying to blame me for everything to notice me sitting there. I've been recording the whole thing since you guys started."

Kairi was taking deep, heaving breaths, looking at Riku with murder in her eyes as he pressed a small button on the device, ignoring Sora watching him with grateful yet surprised expression of awe, before he clicked the button again and Kairi's own words were played back for her:

"…_I've always wanted, no matter how much you've deluded yourself into thinking we never could have been anything. And if I can't be happy with you Sora--if you just refuse to understand how much I've gone through to get us to work and be happy--then I'll ruin him. Maybe you will hate me and I won't get to be with you Sora--but neither will **Riku**."_

Kairi's lip was quivering as she tried hard to contain herself emotions, watching the device and the boy holding it with utter loathing.

"_No one wins Sora, but **I **win in the end, don't you think?"_

"_Misery loves company I suppose." _

"_Don't try to act cool about things Riku, I'm going to destroy you and you know it! And at the very least, I will be comforted by **that**!" _

"_So go ahead, try and turn me in to the police. But I'll **ruin** Riku if you do. And that's a promise."_

The machine fell to silence then finally turned itself off and Riku stashed it in one of his baggy pockets plum pants pockets, watching Kairi the entire time with cold, cruel, aquamarine eyes.

"How long do you think it will take Kairi?" he questioned in a casual manner. "You know as well as I do that Axel probably told your parents everything--that's where he went after you ran off. And even if they don't believe him, they will now. Everyone will. And if Sora won't tell his parents what happened, Ri, Cloud--_**I'll**_ tell them what you did."

He patted his pocket. "And let them hear this as proof."

She shook her head, sucking at her teeth and looking over at Sora hurt. "Did you tell him to do this? Did you--"

"I didn't know but I'm glad he did," Sora announced softly. "It will make things easier in a few days. Maybe then--but I doubt it--you'll understand what you've done Kairi. What you've put us through."

Kairi looked at him startled, simply watching the boy with shock and utter betrayal before rounding on Riku, fighting back the urge to sob as he simply watched her with an impassive expression, his eyes saying all he needed not at this point: He won. Completely this time.

And they both knew it. But Kairi would be damn if this was finally _**over**_.

". . .Everything," she muttered softly, shaking in fury and balling up her fist, glaring at Riku with such wild fury that Sora took a conscious step backward, Riku himself even frowning but arching his brow none the less.

"You stupid…selfish…evil bastard! Y-you ruined _**everything**_!" she shrieked and without warning, she advanced at them, Sora stumbling away from them as she pushed Riku hard, trying to send him over the edge, the teen catching her arms and using her as a way to steady himself before pushing her away from and sending her crashing to the shingled roof with a small role, startling her a bit but not stopping her as she got to her feet and attacked again, punching him as hard as she possibly could in the face, while Riku simply grabbed hold of her wrist again, trying to stop her from attacking.

"Kairi, stop!" Sora screamed rushing over and grabbing her around the middle to try to pull her away but she squirmed away from him and pulled out of Riku's grip, quickly reaching into her own pocket for something before they could try restraining her again.

But this time, she advanced at Sora, seemingly blinded by her own fury. "You chose him! You chose him and I hate you! How could you let him ruin everything!"

Sora caught something in her hand before she tried to push him over the edge of the roof--and his eyes went wide as he watched Riku step in the way instead, struggling hard to keep from knocking Sora over the edge and push him over in the direction of safety as he himself stumbled backward, Kairi pulling away as he gently touched the place she'd pushed him.

All three of their eyes fell on the rather small object protruding from his chest--a pendant--Sora's crown pendant--only it seemed to be attached to something now…hilt. She'd used the pendant to add to a dagger, the blade of the weapon completely buried in the boy's chest and even the tips of the pendant that decorated the middle of the hilt were not visible as she'd been able to stick it in rather deep--before in vain, Riku tried to catch himself, to keep himself from falling.

A second of success. Two. Then no more as finally, he snatched at the air, eyes wide in alarm as they settled on Kairi who simply stared back at him with a hatred Sora had never seen the girl possessed until today…before Riku sailed over the side of the roof and disappeared into the night, landing on the ground below with a sickening thump.

There was a moment of disbelief and the world seemed to be a blur as he Sora simply stared tat the spot, frozen in time. Baffled, confused at exactly what had happened.

Before he felt his chest heave, the fresh tears stinging his eyes, the uncharacteristic howl that erupted from his mouth as he ran toward the spot where Riku had fallen and started to climb off the roof to get to him.

"No Sora, don't! Let him die, it's better this way!" Kairi cried insanely, grabbing him by the arms before he tried pushed her violently away from, loosing his on balance of hanging off the side and crash-landing harshly in the bushes below.

He landed on his arm wrong, it was already aching and swelling, but he ignored it in favor of rush-crawling to Riku's side, just as the front door to Riku's own slammed open and out walked Sephiroth, who was quickly being followed by his own brother, Zexion, and Zack.

Sephiroth's eyes immediately to his brother and he all but sprinted over, not taking Riku away from Sora as he didn't want to arm him, but pulling Riku's hand away from the spot he'd been stabbed, before glaring up at Sora with such fury that it down right terrified the boy, as if he'd been the one to do this to him.

"Where is she?" Sephiroth demanded harshly, his voice no longer calm and calculated but cold and fierce, the malicious of his tone dipped with murderous intent.

"What happened?" Ri cried as she opened the door to their home, rushing out of the house followed by their mother and Vincent, Mrs. Madison taking one look at the situation and immediately running back into the house calling for DiZ to call the police and an ambulance.

"S-she may be still on the roof," Sora quivered, trying hard to sob. "S-she was trying to stab me and R-Riku got in the way…she pushed him…and…and…he fell…!"

Sephiroth got to his feet, seeming to glide like Death himself as he simply went toward the side of the house, catching his long sword as Cloud tossed it to him upon following him--when had he gone in to get it, Sora didn't know--while Ri tried follow him but he pointed at his home instead. "Call my parents, tell them Riku's been hurt and to meet us at the hospital."

And without another word, both she and Zack went back into the house while Zexion immediately ran into Sora's home, calling back that he was going to get something to help try and stop the bleeding.

"Hurts," Riku complained softly, getting Sora's attention again and the brunette immediately took Riku's hand and squeezed it, his free hand smoothing back his hair to try to comfort him.

Sora fought the panic rising in his chest and tried not to fall apart but when Riku's eyes began to flutter, he couldn't help the high tempo of fear from his voice.

"No! Stay awake! Riku, come on! Just stay with me okay! Help is coming, help is going to be here at any moment!" he pleaded as he listened to the boy's shallow breathing.

"Keep him awake Sora!" DiZ bellowed as he ran over in his pajama's, Sora's mother frantically talking to the emergency worker on the phone as she watched the scene at the door, Zexion alone with Reno stood with her, trying to keep her calm and watching what was happening all the same.

DiZ placed a cloth drenched with elixir over the wound and around the weapon, being careful not to apply too much pressure and make the matter worse before he left the boy to Sora to go stand in the middle of the street and flag down the ambulance when it arrived.

The color was draining from Riku's face and Sora could tell he was trying hard to stay awake but he was loosing the fight and Sora was caught up in Riku's features, his fading, aquamarine eyes…no…he didn't want to see those eyes on Riku.

His attention was snatched away as a shriek from the roof was heard, and he looked up to it. There was the sound of a scuffle and he heard his mother gasp "Oh my goodness!" as the silhouette of three people began to fight.

The smallest, Kairi, had pushed the tallest and the one Sora knew to be Cloud's caught the girl around the middle and flung her backwards--she was trying to run away and they'd caught her--before there was a brilliant, almost beautiful flash of silver that soared through the air in a horizontal fashion between the silhouette of Sephiroth and Kairi, making Cloud take a hurried leap back.

No one moved. There was no sound. And then finally, Kairi fell forward, almost in slow motion and crumpled to the roof before rolling off the side crashing into the same bushes he had below.

Sora's breath caught in his throat as he watched his mother run over to the bushes, shouting that another person may have possibly been hurt as the people on the roof began their decent down the side, in no hurry.

Kairi wasn't moving away from the bush…

Sora looked down at Riku when he felt the latter's fingers move in his hand, brushing against the palm of his hand gently, trying to grab it as his fading aquamarine eyes fell on him as they began to water…Riku was crying…he _**never **_cried….

"D-don't!" Sora cried, trying hard himself not to burst into sobs, squeezing his hand and leaning over, pecking him on the lips, trying to keep Riku with him before his ears picked up a sound that was like music to Sora now. "Here that? The sirens? Help is coming Riku--it's practically here! Don't flake out on me now! Please?! Just hold on--I need you Riku, _**please, **_you have to hold on!"

At first, Sora thought Riku was once again trying hard to take deep breaths until his he heard a gurgling sound--Riku tying to talk. "Ssshh! No, don't Riku, don't speak, just stay awake and hang on."

But Riku's lips moved never the less, barely, but forming words. Private, tender words that were making Sora loose his composer, the gentle small never wavering as his eyes began to become so heavy, almost shielding the beautiful life that he had left within them from the word.

"Can't…so…sorry…Sora…"

"Riku…Riku no, don't!"

'_I love you. . .' _he mouthed wordlessly, no longer having the ability to use his voice, his eyes shimmering with tears before Sora felt his hand weaken and slip from his, the ambulance workers running toward the pair as his eyes finally fell to a close…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**__By far, my favorite cliffhanger. I completely changed the ending of this chapter (twice) because the original was far to silly and 'out of no where'. Plus I really just wanted to get under people's skin with ending a chapter this close to the end like that._

_::Takes a deep breath:: Well guys, the next chapter is the last one. I'm truly debating what will happen next, as this was the only part that wasn't planned (minus one particular part). Who get's their happy ending remains to be seen I suppose--if anyone gets their happy ending. ::Looks gravely at my Riku plushie::_

_Please don't hurt me for the ending of the chapter, (At first, Sora was the one that got stabbed…) I didn't want to do it either but it's created an avenue I want to go with the ending. And before you celebrate: Kairi being dead is questionable. She still my be alive yet. ::dodge onslaught of weapons throw at me::_

_It's been shown indirectly, (though he does actually say this) that Sephiroth has a history of being the 'protective older brother' and often, solving Riku's problems. (This is shown in small ways, like threatening Kairi in the bedroom, Cloud mentioning that Seph punched him after Sora fell out of the tree and he (Mr. Strife) blamed Riku, going to fight Saix and now this chapter.)_

_It became a matter of "learning a lesson the hard way": While he could have stepped in and ended the plan before it even began, what would that have done? Sora is known for being quite forgiving and a little naïve and Kairi has already shown that she can and will exploit this personality trait he has, just as she had before after he learned the truth about setting him and Riku up the first time._

_And further more, Riku (in his view) didn't do enough to rectify the matter himself as Kairi was able to formulate yet, another plan. It was just about to become a rather vicious cycle and Sephiroth chose to end it in a manner that Kairi couldn't get out of: to show Sora rather than tell him just how vindictive and vicious the girl actually was._

_He also owed Kairi for intentionally trying to ruin things in his relationship with Cloud. _

_So Sephiroth found himself completely many task at once: showing Sora what type of girl she actually was no matter how much he wanted to believe and cling to the naïve hope that Kairi wasn't as bad as she was seeming while also showing the boy his own faults; forcing Riku to get Sora back himself without much help (which he did, Sephiroth and the gang only planned to show Sora what Kairi had done, it was all Riku that got Sora to start falling for him again even without his memories), and overall, just bringing that bitch down was his ultimate goal._

_And as far as people understanding and liking him: that's just the type of character Sephiroth is. You either like him the way he is or you simply don't. He changes for no one, though this is arguable when it comes to Cloud. ::wink::_

_They all have simply, especially Cloud, become accustomed to Sephiroth's personality and have had years to adapt to it._

_Thank you guys so much for the questions and reviews and just reading the story thus far! I'm looking forward to the next chapter and I promise that I will try my hardest to post it up as soon as possible!!_

_But until then: Happy Reading!!_

_-Kamirine  
_


	38. Epilogue: The Fantasy Waltz

_**Author's Notes:  
**__Wow. This is it. The final chapter of the story. I'm so nervous because I really hope it's something you guys will enjoy. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner but I caught a very nasty cold and couldn't do much of anything. ::Has been in the hospital.:: To make up for it, I made this a ridiculously long chapter--not really, stuff just happens in it, lmao!_

_I have a very special surprise for all of you at the end so be sure to read the Author's Notes at the end. _

_But for now, finally: READ AND ENJOY::Dances with Sephiroth plushie::_

_**Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception  
**_**Epilogue: **_The Fantasy Waltz Toward an Ending_

_**He stood in the hallway, his back pressed to the wall and his ears perked and alert. They'd been there for what seemed like an eternity. They--the medics--wouldn't let him ride with him in the ambulance and it took DiZ ten minute to convince him to actually get in the car, he'd begun running after the vehicle that contained his precious savior.**_

_**He could just see his own parents standing close to the London's, his own mother holding Mrs. London's hand while her husband rubbed small circles in her back, his features set with anger as he listened to the doctor speak solemnly while DiZ took to his left, staring at the doctor with a grave expression of his own.**_

_**His brother Cloud and his lover Sephiroth weren't present: they had been taken down to the police station, the latter in handcuffs. He wasn't sure what would happen to them now…though he'd be lying if he said he was too concerned. Not that he didn't care but Sora was well aware that Sephiroth could find a way out of his predicament, and he was certain his brother was in little to no trouble, not that Sephiroth would let anyone harm Cloud. He was possessive like that he supposed…**_

_**He looked up when he saw the flash of red hair--a nurse, though it reminded him of someone else that was in the hospital. She was there, his would be murderer, at this very moment. Getting well, surrounded by her loved ones. Sephiroth's attack apparently hadn't been great: quite shallow actually, as at the last second Kairi had moved correctly and avoided the would be life threatening wound. She was awake by the time she'd gotten the hospital, howling in pain, holding whomever's hand and having the actual nerve to ask for Sora as if he would want to comfort that…that…**_

_**He shook his head. It wasn't the time to give a damn about her right now. She couldn't hurt him--she couldn't do anything at the moment but whine and pretend as long as she could that's she was the victim, that she'd done nothing wrong. **_

_**His thoughts, his heart, everything, should only be concerned with Riku.**_

_**Riku…**_

_**Sora sniffled hard, determined not to break out into another sob. After everything they'd been through…it just couldn't end now. They'd never had their real, true chance at happiness: they'd had moments. Chances. But Kairi had managed to ruin everything.**_

_**And now she looked steal something from him so precious…**_

"…_He's blood is clotting quite badly…you see…"_

_**Sora heard Mrs. London, Lucinda, give a soft sob as she tried to contain her sorrow, tugging at his own heart. She shouldn't have to worry about whether her younger song will make it though the night. Not when this all could have been avoided if he'd just listened to Riku…his sister…everyone…about Kairi before it was too late.**_

_**Before Riku had to sacrifice himself instead of letting him take the attack that he deserved. He was the one that had been hoodwinked by Kairi, he deserved to incur her wrath…**_

"…_internal bleeding that's beginning to pool around his heart…"_

_**He knew that Riku shouldn't be dying right now…it should be him. It needs to be him. He just couldn't live with himself if Riku died. If he never got a chance…to make everything up to him. To show him that Kairi hadn't won. That despite it all, he wanted to be with Riku…he needed to be…that what had happened to him with the replica wouldn't change anything…nothing at all…**_

"…_can only be sustained on life support."_

"_Tell me there is something that can be done for my son!"_

_**That's the first time Sora could remember ever hearing Mr. London, Xehanort, sound truly upset. It chilled him to hear the strain, the sorrow and anger, in his voice. It was unnatural.**_

"_Just tell us what we need to do…or pay…!"_

"_We plan to transport him to another hospital. One with the tools--or better tools--that I believe we will need to sustain your son's life. We're already preparing the transport and will begin loading your son immediately."_

"_Can we go--"_

"_Of course. We're already prepared a place for you and your wife."_

"_But d-dear, Sephiroth…"_

"_Don't worry Lucinda, Annette and I are going to get Cloud out of holding, we'll get your son as well. He can come down with us in the morning."_

"_What about Sora."_

_**He felt his heart stop when heard Mr. London ask about him.**_

"_If he's with Riku, maybe--"_

"_No."_

"_Annette…"_

"_No DiZ…I want him to with Riku but I think seeing him lying there, hooked up to all the machines and after everything's that happened…DiZ, it's too much--"_

_**Shock. That was the only thing Sora could feel as his mother's words echoed in his mind. How could she even begin to think…to say that he shouldn't…**_

_**Sora showed himself, from his hiding spot and without warning, rushed past the group and into Riku's room, shutting the door tight and locking it behind him. He heard them rattle the door, his mother demanding that they be let in before the doctor calmly told her that he could stay while they retrieved the master key for the room, to just let him have his time.**_

"_It must be traumatic for him, after all,"** he heard him say as his voice faded from his door. **_

_**At least someone understood.**_

_**His eyes, watering with every inch they took in of the platinum blond, who's hair was still stained with crimson in some patches, fell on Riku's pale, face. He hardly recognized him, his lips were chapped, his eyes swallow red and shut. So many tubes connected to his mouth, his nose, arms, sides--he looked like a machine.**_

_**He was so afraid that he'd harm him, he wouldn't dare touch him.**_

_**So he simply curled up in a fetal ball right beside the door--he didn't bother trying to sit against it, they would be opening it soon-- and simply watched him in silent tears, praying silently to himself that this wouldn't…couldn't be the last time he'd see him.**_

_**That somehow, some way, Riku would know…could fell…how much that he needed him to be there.**_

* * *

That had been a few, agonizing weeks ago.

And Sora still hadn't heard any news on the current condition of his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He used the word like a badge now, full of honor, a way of comfort. Riku wasn't a friend, but his true lover, his boyfriend. And now, his champion. Savior.

But not hearing anything about what was happening to him was beginning to take it's toll on him.

He had stopped eating unless forced. He refused to go to school--he remembered how bad it had been for Axel and Roxas after their ordeal, everyone trapping them and asking questions--though it had been funny when Axel had tried to burn down the entire cafeteria when one obnoxious girl kept pestering for 'dramatic detail'--he just didn't want to deal with that.

And rightly so, since both his sister and his cousin reported that in his absence, everyone was questioning them instead. Everyone had already heard that Riku had been transported out of Destiny Island because he was on his death bed, that Kairi had tried to kill him--though there were plenty of rumors going around as to why, none being right so far and no one that knew to his knowledge was trying to clear things up either--that Sephiroth was supposedly on the run for trying to in turn, kill Kairi and had kidnapped Cloud to go with him.

Axel had simply just stop attending school and was temporally, under the tutelage of a private teacher to avoid the 'trauma' that according to Roxas, wasn't bother him to begin with--apparently he found all the rumors hilarious and had even added a few of his own, including that Riku was trying to force Sora into a sex slavery ring and Kairi had been trying to 'save' him. That one was still going strong apparently.

He barely left his room, unless he heard noises in the house that he was hoping was his parents or Cloud--they'd been at the hospital with the London's, as promised, though Cloud had just two days before come home, divulging little to no information, only that their parents were due home tonight.

He'd cried so much after that he literally had no tears left, and also, had suffered with his sister going out of her way to be 'supportive'. Though she did have the occasional joke or two, trying tirelessly to make him laugh at jokes he down right refuse to acknowledge, such as being Riku's 'hopelessly in love girlfriend.'

His sister. Now that he thought of it, she was acting far odder than usual.

She'd gotten Vincent to take her to hospital recently: she said she didn't want to bother their parents with the knowledge and told him and Cloud not to do so either because between trying to get lawyers and flying out to be with Riku's parents to be there for them, she didn't want to add on to the 'trauma'.

After that initial visit, Rikku had been so ridiculously happy that it was sickening him. The girl just refused to let any of the previous events get her down anymore. Vincent however, seemed to be almost distant for a time week before he'd heard them screaming and arguing in her room last night. Something about…mistakes, lives being ruined, not liking milk…or something…Sora wasn't paying attention. But after the argument, the pair were back on track, Ri clinging to the oddly clothed teenage boy more than ever, with Cloud now sending Vincent death glares of overprotective brother-ness.

When she wasn't clinging to him, she spent most of her time preparing for the surprise party that was being thrown for Axel, which the red head was already aware of.

The party which was suppose to be happening tonight at Tidus' house of all places.

The party in which Sora had made no plans of going to…

"Aw, so this is where you mope now!" his sister sang as she climbed her way onto the roof and took a seat right next to him. "I take it you still haven't gotten a outfit for the party?"

He refused to acknowledge her. She didn't mind though, it seemed.

"That's alright, I don't like it when you talk anyway, listening is more fun," she announced playfully before pulling him into an embrace that he fidgeted in but didn't pull out of. He was use to her hugging him now. "You know…being up here, at the crime scene? Probably not doing much for your moral, you know?"

Silence.

"And believe me, I know you're really upset about Ku getting hurt--"

"How could you understand how I feel?!" he snapped suddenly, pulling out of her embrace and glaring at her, Ri raising her hands up in defense. "Hey! I said I know how you feel, not understood! But it's not so hard to comprehend Sora: seeing someone your in love with almost murdered--I understand at the very least, why you can't be yourself right now. But all this not eating and moping around…we're all worried Sora and it's not healthy."

"If someone would just tell me something--"

"Sora, just look how you're reacting now?" his sister insisted softly, looking at him with utter concern. "You don't know anything and you're barely functioning. Just think of how miserable you'd be if you were getting up to date coverage of Riku's declining heath!"

"_But--!"_

"And besides, if Riku really was dying or dead, someone would have told you by now little bro," she insisted, looking hurt at the assumption she at least, wouldn't. "Mom and dad call Cloud with the details and you know he would tell you Sora. He's having a hard time not telling you anything not, those big puppy dog eyes you keep giving him. Heck, DiZ would come get you if they thought Riku was going to die and you know it!"

Sora stayed silent for a moment before he sniffled, not realizing tears were escaping his eyes and causing his sister to hug him tighter. "It's just hard Ri! I don't know anything and I have the worst thoughts…what if he needs me Ri? What if he does start dying and he's calling for me…_needing me_…and I won't be there…"

"Sora, come on," his sister cooed softly, burying his face in her chest and smoothing his hair. "Anybody with my name has got to be stronger than your giving them credit for, okay? This is Ku we're talking about! He hates Kairi and loves you too much to just die and make her happy. Not knowing is tough but that's why you have to keep your mind preoccupied with other things so you won't worry yourself to death!"

"But," he sniffled. "I don't want him to think I don't care--"

"Sora, Riku wouldn't want you sitting around, about to fall into your own grave before he can get well because your acting like a drama queen and not eating and such. He'd probably punch you for being so girly on him right now," she teased and Sora couldn't help but smile at the thought of Riku frowning and playfully punching him in the arm, demanding that he stop being a wuss and toughen up while he continued to sob and repeat how much he loved him. How much he cared…

"Go to the party Sora."

"…I don't want to."

"You don't have to participate, persay, just go. Take your mind off of things. For now anyway."

"I don't want to forget about Riku."

"Who said you had to forget about him Sora? Just, at the very least, take your mind off him dying, him getting hurt and any nightmares about ending up with Kairi if you've had the misfortune of having those," she joked, making a face. "Here's a happy thought: Kai's in the nut house."

He looked up at her and she nodded. "Completely with happy fun pillow room and 'the safety coat'. Been there since she left the hospital. Though," she frowned. "I heard she wanted to press charges on Seph for trying to slice her in half."

She became silent and Sora let himself ponder the thought of a foaming Kairi rolling around, screaming that she was his girlfriend, shaking the thought away as his sister patted him on the back and stood up.

"Ku wouldn't want you to sit around and mope Sora. Go to the party. We'll all be there. And I promise, if you go, you won't regret it. I'll make sure that you find something out about Riku's current status while your out."

Silence. Sora just stared at his sister blankly. She arched her eyebrows up in a playful manner, wagging them as if coxing him into the idea. "But that's _only_ if you go Sora-and I give you my sister's code of honor that you'll find something out about Ku before the night is over."

Sora continued to stare at her a moment before he sighed. "Do you promise Ri? Can you really do--"

"Are you _kidding_? _**Me**_? The _**original **_Rikku?!" she boasted playfully and when Sora arched his brow she hunched. "I am the original, I was born first. Your little boy toy stole my name--we've been through this before, remember?"

Sora shook his head and she continued. "Look, I got you and Riku back together and you said you'd never talk to him again, let alone date him, remember? And I was able to help Sephiroth pin Kairi, complete with rounding up quite a few people to help us in the process. And of course, you remember the Struggle in Twilight Town--"

"I remember you cheated," Sora pouted and Ri winked before putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair, much to his displeasure. "Now, just because I whooped you and Roxas and that little goofy friend of his--does he still have a crush on me?"

"Hayner? Dunno, ask Roxas."

"Right--anywho, the point is, your sister can do anything, you think getting a little info is going to be that hard? Give me a little more credit bro!" Sora looked unsure but finally nodded and Ri finally stopped ruffling his hair and released him, hugging him one armed close to her.

"Great! So it's going to be at Tidus' place and--"

"Wait, Ri! What happened?" he asked suddenly and she glanced at him completely confused. "Huh?"

"That night…I was climbing the roof and you and Reno were laughing and Vincent looked angry at you guys Is that why you two were fighting last night too? When you were screaming in your room?"

"Talk about out of nowhere bro--oh that? No…well yeah, actually, it had something to do with that," she snickered looking goofy and happy again, which made Sora want to gag. He stared at her for a while before poking her on the side and she looked over at him as if just seeing him. "Yeah?"

"What happened?!"

"Oh--yeah…well, you gotta promise like Cloud not to tell mom or dad," she announced, for the first time in a long time, looking stern at her younger brother and Sora nodded, feeling a little excited. His sister was a bit nuts but she rarely did anything that she didn't mind sharing with their parents. "Or anyone else for that matter--"

"I promise already, what happened?!"

"I took a test."

"Test?"

"After I had my…stomach flu, that morning" she smiled, almost as if the memories were fond. "After Reno woke up from his terrible from the roof , I talked him into getting me a test…and I took it. And erm… passed."

"Is that…a good thing Ri?"

"I thought so. Reno had jokes though and I was laughing but Vincent didn't find them so funny. Actually, he got pretty pissed off honestly. He wasn't to happy about the test results--at first. But after we had our fight and I made him realize that it wasn't such a bad thing--that I actually liked the results and that I wasn't angry or upset and that he didn't 'ruin my life' as he thought, he's fine with it now. He's actually looking forward to it, I think."

She smiled at him and crossed her fingers. "We're hoping the results…or erm, grades…come back blue."

Sora blinked at her and she simply laughed. "I'll tell you when your older."

"What?!" he snapped exasperated and she simply kissed him on the nose and finally began her departure from the roof.

"The party officially starts at seven. Don't be late."

* * *

And was it _ever_ a party.

For someone as wild and crazy as Axel, his party was tame, to say the least. And Sora had arrived _late._

It started when he arrived at nine--his brother and sister had gone around six but he tried to wait and see if his parents would arrive before then, so he could question them about Riku but to anvil. Out of anger and sorrow more than anything, he'd gone, taking up his sister's advise to take his mind off of things.

Everyone as there, save a few people: Tidus and Wakka, of course, Lulu, Selphie, his sister, Demyx, Namine, Vincent, even Marluxia and Detective Xialdin.

He had yet to see his brother or Roxas, and Axel hadn't arrived to his own party yet--really. How could someone be late to their own affair? He noticed that it hadn't been an open invention like Cloud's party, much to his relief, so all those nosy students wouldn't get to pester and questions him, though he did notice a few of his classmates, all friends of Axel's he assumed ('The Prince' or 'Beast' as he was nicknamed at school he knew for certain), not including Paine and Yuna who he knew to be his sister's friends.

But he paid none of them any mind.

Well, at first he didn't. But then he saw a boy standing off in the corner with long, platinum hair, his head down. He was dressed in a simple long sleeved, formfitting body suit, silvery ash gray in color, and openly had a sword strapped to his back by the waist.

Kinda reminded Sora of a ninja really…

Never the less, he felt his heart skip a few beats and he'd rushed over and shouted "Riku!" only to have the boy look up and arch his brow, his lip curled in a smirk of ridicule and mirth.

Upon seeing his face, his heart sank and Sora didn't hide his disappointment--why the hell would he except him to be there? He was in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, not attending a party for the pyro.

"We do look alike, my cousin and I," the boy spoke in a soft, smooth tone and hope crept back into Sora's heart. "Riku--is your cousin?"

"Baby cousin, I'm older than he," he admitted and he was joined but two others, both with platinum hair, though while both were taller, one was stocker in build with shorter hair while the other was lean with longer hair, like Sephiroth's, both wearing similar outfits. "I don't suppose he's going to be here, with recent events and all," the latter announced in a bored tone and the shorter haired one simply nodded as the shorter ninja continued. "Though I suppose we wouldn't be here if he were any worse."

Sora took a deep breath. "But is he--"

"Healthy?" the shorter of the trio asked, cutting him off, before smirking in a wicked fashion and simply winking at Sora before touching his cheek and without a another word, simply walked off, his--what Sora assumed--brothers trailing behind him.

Sora stood in place, not sure how he should feel, dumbfounded. What…did that mean? Riku had to be well--he just said they wouldn't be here if he wasn't. And if they were here, that meant that Sephiroth his parents--_Riku_--they all had to be here as well!

His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for the tall platinum blond but only seeing the same 'ninja' he had before, frustration fueling him to get moving. Maybe if he went home now…

But that plan had gone in smoke when a certain red head walked through the door before he could place his hand on the knob, his emerald eyes twinkling with mischief as everyone (but Sora who was too busy looked slightly surprised) screamed "Surprise! Happy Birthday!!"

Well, all except the long haired ninja who simply watched the festivities lazily while making a lazy 'whoopee' gesture with his finger in the air.

Axel touched his chest and uttered in the flattest, unconvincing way "Really? A surprise party? For me? You shouldn't hav--okay, where's the damn gifts."

Some people laughed while others rolled their eyes and Axel arched his brow and looked annoyed. "No really. Where the hell are my gifts? That's the only reason I showed up."

"Whiny whiny, little bastard, hold on!" Ri sang as she and Selphie jogged into Tidus' den and came back with two armloads of gifts, going back once more before returning, tugging in a rather large box into the middle of the room, everyone ogling it with wonder.

Axel sat on an armchair as if it were his personal throne once Wakka pulled it up, throwing a leg over the side of one of the arms as he waved his hand in the air as a gesture to continue on with presenting the gifts.

"I'll go first, I suppose," Tidus announced grandly, taking one of the gifts, a rather small box, off the pile and tossing it to Axel, who caught and quickly unwrapped it, holding up a small, silver with flame embroider lighter. He simply arched his brow and looked up at Tidus who shrugged. "What? You smoke don't you?"

"I'm just surprised little boys like you can actually buy these from the store," Axel snorted before flicking the top off and instantly lighting the small device with one quick flick of thumb, pulling a cigarette pack out of his pocket with his hand. And bounced the pack in a air a bit to pop one up enough for his teeth to grab before yanking it out and returning the pack, lighting it, taking a long drag and without removing the cigarette, blew smoke out of his nose glaring at Ri to bring on the next gift.

She rolled her eyes as Namine stepped forward, pulling Sora by the arm as she did so he could get a better look at her gift, giving him a meaningful look as if she knew he wanted to leave.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and took a seat next to Selphie, who gave him a hug as Namine retrieved her gift from the pile, and gave Axel a rather large, square gift.

"We've all been worried about you mate," Wakka whispered, leaning over Sora's shoulder while Tidus took a seat near his girlfriend, the trio all looking at Sora with relief and slight worry. "You been alright?"

Sora gave a forced, weak smile and nodded as he heard Axel say "Thanks Nami." softly, causing them all to look up in time to see him staring at a wooden framed picture, a smile of earnest on his face.

It was a large portrait of the red head and Roxas. Sora looked at the picture rather confused: it depicted the pair in a hospital bed, the red head holding his cousin, both having peaceful, sincere looks on their faces. The picture was in black in white, penciled in, with the exception of their hair, Axel's flamingly wild mane standing out while Roxas' dirty blondish spiked hair radiated from the picture as well.

It seemed to touch Axel greatly because he hadn't taken his eyes off the picture yet, simply staring at it, that gentle smile never fading. "It's…kinda a gift from both Roxas and I," Namine explained softly, blushing a little from embarrassment at Selphie openly giving her a warm hug. "He gave me the memory for me to create the picture from for my portfolio and it turned out so well, I thought it would have been the perfect gift for you."

"It's great Nami, thanks, really," Axel smirked, getting up, and holding the picture in one hand, catching the girl in an embrace before lifting her off the ground giving it a small spin and making her giggle before he put her down and returned to his sitting potion.

"Anymore gifts that might make me cry like a little bitch?" he asked and Selphie proudly jumped up, putting her hand in the air and nearly diving into the pile while Axel rolled his eyes snickering "Good lord" while Namine made her way over to Sora and watching as the girl began to bring Axel a huge teddy bear, pulled him off to the side to speak with him alone.

Sora watched as Axel sarcastically hugged the bear as a little girl might before Namine touched his shoulder to gather his attention, a sympathetic smile on her features before she guiltily looked down at her feet, nervously playing with her hands. Sora gave her a soft smile. "Namine, I'm not mad at you."

She looked up at him slightly surprised and Sora's smile widened slightly, feeling a little better at making someone else happy if he couldn't be. "I…I understand why you did what you did to help Kairi and I'm not angry anymore. We're still friends."

Namine smiled herself and nodded. "Thank you Sora. I've been so worried…with what happened to Riku…that you would just hate me." She shook her head. "And you'd have a right to. If I hadn't ever agreed to help her…to get involved in the first place--"

"But you were really helping Sephiroth--and asked you to do it right?" Sora questioned and she nodded. "And you were helping Riku and I too: by showing me just how…horrible…Kairi really is. You helped us a lot and I can't thank you enough Namine."

"But I still feel as though I owe you something," she whispered sadly, her eyes watering a little and Sora gave her a small but manful hug before pulling away, ignoring the hooping and holler from whatever Wakka's gift was receiving. "You don't have to do anything Namine. You've helped open my eyes and that's more than enough."

"But maybe…" Namine looked hopeful. "The memories!"

"Memories?"

"Of…that night. With the replica," she said softly. "I can take them away from you…again. So that it won't hinder--"

"No need," Sora replied quickly and Namine looked at him with question. "Riku and the replica…there's enough about them that I recognize the difference between the both of them. I love Riku Namine and there is nothing that's going to keep us apart again--not even that. I've had plenty of time to think about it and while it still…bothers me…I just put Kairi in the replica's place--it was her fault and doing after all--when it gets to bad and everything is fine. Riku and I…we'll be fine. Just fine."

Namine watched him a moment longer before giving him a big smile and whipping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands before nodding. "The heart always knows what the mind can't conceive. That's why I knew you two would find your way back to each other. I wasn't ever worried."

Sora smiled brightly and began to speak before someone howling with laughter got their attention and they both looked up.

And Sora's eyes widened as he gasped while Namine covered her mouth.

Right in the middle of a red sheet where the large box the girls had pulled in had been…was Roxas.

A very naked Roxas.

With a large red ribbon tied around his neck, his ocean blue eyes trained on the red head in front of him who's Chester cat grin was growing wider by the moment. Roxas gave him a shy, coy smile before raising his hand up as if beckoning Axel to retrieve his present, holding one of the loose ends of the ribbon in his hand toward him while the other was wrapped around his other arm.

"Behold," Ri announced triumphantly, waving her hand at Roxas as if he was a prize. "A taste of honey!"

"Riiiiight, well, I, erm, don't really care what the rest of you do at this point," Axel announced, quickly getting up from his seat and marching over, picked Roxas up bridal style into his arms and gave the boy a very suggestive, knowing glare that made Roxas smirk but blush all the same. "But I'll be indisposed for…an hour. Or two. Or all night. Whatever. Not my house."

He began to carry Roxas out of the room and toward the back of the house, not looking back at the shocked, amused glares of the party goers. "Save me some cake!" Roxas called back before completely disappearing from view, Tidus hurrying after them and demanding that he take 'his gift' to Wakka's room.

After a round of laughter and cheering to which Ri bowed to and saluted before announcing "Any and all persons that want my special brand of 'gifts' look me up after the party!" the music began and the party continued, Tidus playing music now and few people dancing while other mingled around, most coming to ask Sora how he was but never bringing up the incident or Riku's current state.

And true to his word, Axel hadn't made an appearance since, though other people familiar to Sora did. Aerith and the rest of her housemates did, minus Cid, Yuffie insisting he was "too old to actually have fun."

Sora looked up at the clock finally--11:48p.m. Why he hadn't left by now was beyond him. There wasn't really anything going on though the party was rather nice…everyone, despite not acting wild or even drinking anything too serious other than what seemed to be wine coolers (and Zack insisted if Cid was there, none of them would be hearing the end of that…) was having a hell of a time.

He himself couldn't complain, as he was simply sitting at the punch table, drinking punch and eating all of the chips in the bowl, searching the crowd for Sephiroth or his brother--who would know where Sephiroth was--to question about Riku.

Which, of course, made him think of nothing but Riku, though since he realized he couldn't get him off his mind, he decided to simply think of all the wonderful times they'd had instead.

When they were children and always racing or wood sword fighting. Drawing silly pictures of one another or things and people they knew on the cave the Secret Spot. Sharing that Papou fruit that Sora had finally gotten out of that tree without falling out of it just a few weeks ago.

The quiet time they spent together, not really doing a thing a all. Just laying on Riku or his bed, his head resting on Riku's chest while he stroked his hair. Feather kisses being placed on his forehead in affection.

Riku's touch. His smell. His voice…now the depression was returning. Sora really missed being around the aquamarine eyed boy…

"Go."

Sora wasn't sure he'd heard someone talking to him at first until his eyes fell the single most glorious sight he'd seen in the past few weeks: Sephiroth. Dressed in his normal attire, the towering angel simply stared down at the brunette, arms crossed, face concealing any emotion other than cold and calculating, the only difference being his silver mane that was now in a single very low ponytail, a few loose strands hanging over his shoulder.

Sora could never remember ever seeing him wear his hair like that, though he was certain that wasn' t the point right now.

Mako green eyes watched him a moment longer before Sephiroth spoke again, already sounding annoyed. "Sora: you are to leave this party now. Go."

"Go. . .?" Sora repeated confused, still not out of his thoughtful daze. "To your place. You are go to there now. He's waiting for you there."

His frown deepened before his eyes widened, realization dawning on him. Riku…was at his house?! But…

"Then he's--?!"

"I will not repeat myself naïve one, go." Sephiroth snapped harshly before turning away from him and striding away from the table toward Zack, many people simply backing out of his way, not daring to bar his path.

Sora watched him a moment longer before launching himself from his own seat and racing out of the house, ignoring his sister's surprise yell of his name and into the cool night. Everything was blur to him as he forced his legs to go as fast as they could, not realizing that he was actually home until he was bursting through the front door and stumbling into his living room, startling his parents and their guests.

"Riku?!" he cried with excitement, panting, his eyes darting around the room and DiZ and his mother looked at one another before looking back at him, his mother getting to her feet. "Sora? What are you talking about?"

"Riku!" he exclaimed, looking around for aquamarine eyes and fair skin. "Sephiroth said he was here! Is he in my room?"

"Sora…why no, he's not," his Annette said softly and it took Sora a moment to grasp what she'd said and calm down. Only then, did he notice both Mr. And Mrs. London sitting on the couch with another man that looked oddly like Mr. London though…his bangs were slightly different.

Sora frowned, looking worried now. "But where--"

"He's at home dear," Mrs. London replied softly, giving him a gentle smile as his mother walked over and engulfed Sora in a hug he didn't fight to get out of, Lucinda following once she let go and continuing. "He's alright now dear. Just sleeping. He needs to rest a little while longer but I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll want to see you."

Sora let out a large sigh of relief. So he was at home…that was alright, as long as he was safe. Alive.

"He spoke of you--greatly," Mr. London smirked, the man looking exactly like him snorting a little before looking apologetic yet amused by Sora's stony glare at his laughter. "My apologies. I am Xemnas. Riku's nephew and your newly appointed lawyer."

Sora blinked, finally pulling out of Mrs. London's embrace. "Lawyer?" He repeated and DiZ nodded, looking grave.

"Your mother and I--have decided to press charges against Kairi, Sora."

Silence.

"We think that after what's happened…" his mother went on, picking where DiZ left off. "Now Sora, I understand how awkward this must be and how this might feel, considering that she had been your friend for so long. But please understand--"

"And Riku?"

She paused, and they all stared at him before Mr. London frowned and finally spoke. "What?"

"What about Riku?" Sora questioned flatly, glaring instead at Xemnas. "You can prove--that he didn't do anything can't you? That it was a replica or whatever that raped me?"

His mother flinched at his last words but he ignored it. "She won't be able to frame him with anything right? And you'll press charges against her for nearly killing him? And Zexion won't get--"

"Please, please, one question at a time young man, please," Xemnas smiled, holding his hands up and silencing Sora before putting them down and into his lap, letting Mrs. London guide Sora into a seat on the couch by herself before he spoke again.

"I've already petitioned the court to press charges against Kairi for assaulting my nephew. Attempted first degree murder if I can make the charges stick. As for yourself: the small recorder my nephew had was recovered from the scene of his assault, still very well intact. Every word spoken on the roof will be motioned as evidence so by her own submission, indeed, the fact that she used some kind of false Riku to assault you will be mentioned and he can't be penalized or charged with harming you, no."

Sora took a sigh of relief and nodded. "As for Zexion…I am afraid that I have no choice but to charge him, as he was an accessory to the crime." Xemnas paused for a second to shake his head a bit. "He's already in holding."

Well that certainly explained why he wasn't at the party--and why Demyx seemed to look a little down in the dumps despite trying to seem happy go lucky like he was.

Sora immediately looked outraged and began to argue but Xemnas held up his hand to continue. "However, I assure you he will do no time. I intend on giving him full ligancy and plan to file a motion of pardon for his testimony against Kairi."

And Sora breathed again, calming down and nodding before Sora frowned and looked concerned again, his mother frowning in concern himself. "What is it Sora?"

"What…Sephiroth made bail…for attacking Kairi," Sora began, trying to figure out exactly where he was going with this. "And he was at the party tonight. I thought she would try to press charges--"

This time, all the men in the room snorted at the notion and Sora looked ever confused. "She was intending to," Xemnas admitted, a rather ruthless twinkle entering his amber eyes. "Or at least: her mother was. She filed a motion to do so the very night of the attack, hence Sephiroth getting arrested. However," he took this moment to smirk openly and taking a sip of the amber liquid in the small glass that Sora didn't notice he was sipping from.

"Her father is, shall we say, more of a reasonable man. I sat with him and his lawyer and presented the case as I saw it: a girl who had her best friend raped because she 'loved' him, attacking said best friend's actual love interest who just happened to be the younger brother of an already, shall we say, overprotective older brother, determined not to let the girl get away. Perhaps Sephiroth could get convicted, even I admit, as some frown upon taking the law into their own hands. But it would be hard for the toughest of juries to feel very sorry for a girl that's done so much in past to others, including having a hand in her own cousin's brutal assault at the hands of their teacher.

"I could just as easily say that Sephiroth did his actions out of protection of his brother. That he had every right to assume that Kairi would and might try to attack him upon coming down off the roof and finding that Riku in fact, was not dead. Or even you, since you were her original target. Isn't that what you put in the police report?"

Sora nodded and Xemnas nodded in agreement.

"Her father decided it would be best to drop the charges, though not under traditional means. It appears that…he doesn't want his daughter 'falling through the cracks' persay. And his ideal of letting her do so is to escape punishment for her actions. It was by his decision that she's to stay locked up in the institution she's in until the trail instead of posting her bail and release. It's by his judgment that he feels that your parents should push onward with the trail, so that she can understand and see the consequences of her actions. I dare say, he outright encouraged it."

Sora shook his head, looking amazed and slightly weary. "Isn't that a bit…harsh? That is his daughter. And Kairi…she'll be alright. Won't she? I mean they'll help her in that institute, not just put her in a pillow room, wrap her up and forget about her?"

Xemnas nodded but sighed, giving the boy a endearing smile of sorts. "Just as forgiving and naïve as Sephiroth spoke of. Take no offense, it's actually a rare and nice trait to have, however, easy to manipulate and take advantage of. I hope that this experience has reminded you of that."

Sora simply looked at DiZ and his mother who smiled proudly, if not a little worried at him, giving him the impression they had the same hope. He turned back to Xemnas and he nodded. "I'm certain he loves his daughter, though he thinks this is the best path for the girl to take. A lesson learned the hard way, so to speak. A consequence of her life of lies and deception."

Sora looked down at his hands and he continued to study the brunette before adding. "She's seeing a specialized therapist six days a week for twelve hours a day while she's having her stay. Her parents visit her regularly, I am to understand, though I am also to understand that she has in no fashion, agreed that what she's done is wrong and refuses to plead 'guilty'. Her lawyer is concerned," he paused to take a sip and smirk rather maliciously. "He wouldn't be begging for me to go lenient on her if he wasn't. Or motioning the court to have me removed as your lawyer, since I have a 'personal' concern regarding the case. Neither have gone through yet."

Sora swallowed everything he had just been told, nodding slowly. Kairi really was locked up in the nut house--that wasn't just a rumor. And at the very least, Sephiroth or his brother wouldn't be charged with harming her on the roof, which had him relieved.

"When do…"

"A month from today, the trail is set to begin," Xemnas announced. "First yours, then, once I'm assured that Riku is truly up to the task, his own."

Sora nodded again and took a moment to soak it all in more, to think. In a months time, he would have to face Kairi again. Though this time the girl was sure to be in chains and a orange jumpsuit--or a white jacket. And he'd be sure to have Riku with him…comforting him…giving him support.

Riku…

Sora found himself getting to his feet, both Mrs. London and his own looking at him in concern. "Sora?" they called in unison.

"I need to go," he announced, already heading for the door, Sephiroth's words finally dawning on him. Riku wasn't at his place or house. And contrary to what their parents thought, he wasn't at home either…

"Sora your not going to try to go see Kai--"

"No mom, don't worry, I have no intention of seeing her until we're in a courtroom with big, hairy guys that can tackle her and poke her with the 'happy juice'," Sora joked and DiZ smirked at his smartassed comment. "I'm going to the beach."

"The beach? This late?"

"Yeah. Someone's waiting for me there. At our place."

The adults looked at one another as Sora went out of the front door, Mrs. London's attention seeming to be pulled by something else before she gushed and leaping from the couch, gave Annette a huge hug. "Oh! Congratulations sweetheart!"

DiZ and Mr. London looked at one another while Xemnas shifted through paperwork, paying the group no mind as he continued to sip on his beverage while Annette looked down right confused. She looked at Mr. London before he gave his wife a worried look. "Darling…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having another baby?!" she gushed and Annette looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What are you talking about Lucinda? I'm not having any children."

"Are you sure," Mrs. London pushed and DiZ looked amused and puzzled. "Forgive me, but I think we'd--or at least I like to hope _**we**_--would know if we're having a--"

"But what's this then?" she frowned, leaning over the seat and pulling out, from a small paper waist basket on the side of the couch where DiZ tossed all his old papers, a small white plastic tube sticking out, holding it up for all to see.

"That's…not mine." Annette said wearily and DiZ steadied the signs on the small device of sorts. "A line and plus means…pregnant right?"

"Indeed," Mr. London nodded and it was Xemnas, tired of them interrupting his reading, that placed his papers down and cut them all a side glance. "Don't you have a daughter?"

"Oh? Oh!" both DiZ and Annette said in unison.

Then dawning seemed to appear on all their faces, minus Xemnas' who rolled his eyes, while his brother, and Ri's parents muttered "Ooooh." in a flat unified tone before Mrs. London gave a shaking "Well…grandchildren! And here I thought it's be our little Cloud and Sephy…again, congratulations!"

* * *

"So?"

"So," Sephiroth announced, simply staring at Ri with an unreadable expression as she watched him closely. "Well, what did you say to my little bro that made him leave in such a huff?"

"I was simply delivering a message," he said matter of factly before glancing around and frowning. "Where is Cloud."

"Dunno," Ri admitted, looking a little annoyed that he'd just changed the subject but looked around the party none the less. "He never showed up. We left together but he said he wanted to stop by a friends place then he'd come to the party."

Sephiroth nodded slightly, his Mako green eyes scanning the party carefully before the paused on three individuals, Ri following his gaze and smirking. "Family right?"

"Cousins," he admitted, looking at the trio who where crowded around a very flustered Namine, shy and blushing, as the brother with the longest hair seemed to show her the most attention. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Annoyances, those three."

"They look just like you, it's creepy," she teased and he glanced at her. "I dear say, I look far better than any imitation of myself, don't you agree? My beauty can never really be duplicated: remember that."

Ri blinked at Sephiroth then fought hard not to laugh. "Did you just actually tell me a joke?!"

He stared at her unwavering and smirked slightly. "I have them yes. Though I am quite serious: no imitation of myself can ever rival the originality I have."

"Man, you're weird!" she laughed outright and he only shook his head and made to move away from her before untamed blond hair caught his eye…and stopped him and few other on lookers in their tracks.

In the middle of the room stood Cloud--though it was what he was wearing that had everyone's attention. It was the cat custom--the same one that he'd been forced to wear when he had to be Sephiroth's slave/pet/kitty for the day…with alterations.

The collar, now fitted with spikes, had a small pendant on it that simply read "Property of Sephiroth London" while the cross he always wore dangled right underneath, still on it's thin chain. He wore absolutely no shirt and his pants were kinda there: black leather ass-less chaps, with a black thong the only thing to hide his unmentionables from the world, belts, and buckles adorning the side of either pants leg.

He wore black boots, though what fashion was unapparent as all that could be seen was the toe. He wore his cat ears and he must have gotten Lulu to animate the tail for him because it wagged in…if it could be said, a suggestive manner at the side of his outer left thigh. His ocean blue eyes were trained on Sephiroth, his rose colored lips, pouty, beckoning the taller and older teen to claim them as he took a few steps forward and without warning, hooked Leon around the neck with his arms, startling both the brunette and his date before, eyes still on Sephiroth, he licked the side of brunette's face in a slow, agonizingly seductive manner.

Leon's eyes were staring straight in front of him as he fought hard not to show his obvious pleasure at the blonds' attention though Seifer was staring at the blond with such surprise, it appeared he was too shocked to be pissed that the blond was running the tips of his fingers playfully along Leon's chest, eyes still trained on Sephiroth before Cloud finally spoke to him in a soft, mewling purr: "Your kitten's bored Sephiroth. It's ready to play…and it's willing to be _**bad**_."

Ri's mouth flew opened slowly as a delayed laugh began to start, Vincent coming over and covering it as he closed his eyes, not willing himself to look at the blond any longer. Zack's mouth hung open in shock as he tilted his head to the side, looking as though he was in disbelief while Reno, who hadn't arrived too long ago himself along with his best friends Rude and Rufus, looked as though he was ready to burst into laughter.

Tidus was hiding Selphie's eyes while Wakka did the same for a unphased Lulu's. Namine, Marluxia and detective Xaldin had politely left the room.

Sephiroth's three cousins watched openly, the shortest of the set whistling and watching Cloud openly with desire, the other two seeming amused.

Aerith looked shocked, Yuffie looked amazed Seifer now looked annoyed but once again, showed no effort to hide his 'prying' eyes off of Cloud's form while cold, calculated, jealous--and lust filled Mako green eyes watched as Cloud touched the side of Seifer's face next, pulling it close to him as if he might kiss him, the latter making no movement to pull away, almost as if he wanted to taste those tempting, delectable lips.

It took record time for Sephiroth to stride over the middle of the room, taking Cloud by his arm and yanking him away from the Leon, glaring as though he would out right destroy Leon if he even so much as uttered a sound of protest before lifting Cloud over his shoulder, butt in the air, while his tail wagged lazily and playfully in front of the pale teen's face, taunting him while Sephiroth began to make his way through the crowd and toward the back of the house.

Tidus, upon noticing where they were headed, once again tried to keep another pair of party goers from going to his room after being successful with getting Axel to take Roxas to Wakka's only to be silenced by a threatening glare by Sephiroth before he slammed the bedroom door shut.

Everyone looked after the pair, Ri muttering to Vincent "Seph has a thing for cats. Who knew?" before all was quiet as could be, everyone listening to the parts of conversation:

_Soft purring._

"_I'm afraid you'll need to be…punished for your discretions Cloud."_

_More purring. "By touching me…by taking me…you bow before my will to drive you insane and make you claim me. Admit it. I dominated you."_

_Silence._

"_Sephiroth…"_

"_Perhaps…for the moment…I bowed before you whim. Yes, I'll admit, I faltered. You won the moment." There was an odd sound and a yelp of pleasure and soft meowing. "But now you're under **my** control. And there is **no** escape."_

_More whimpering and meowing…_

"Someone want to erm, turn the music back up?" Tidus sighed, shaking his head and muttering about never sleeping in his bed again.

"You can sleep in mine!" Selphie volunteered happily and the entire room looked at her oddly, Tidus arching his brow and Wakka laughing outright along with Ri as she stared at them all confused, oblivious apparently to the sexual innuendo she'd just caused.

* * *

Sora stood just at the entrance, staring into the dark opening of the now accursed place, wondering why on Earth he couldn't have picked a better spot for them to meet. The beach was beautiful: the sky was clear except for a the low hung moon and he sea of stars in the sky. The ocean itself was calm and seemed to hum as it crashed softly into the shore. The sand was cool and dry, just the way Sora liked it against his bare feet--he'd abandoned is shows at the dock--and the cool air was refreshing to him, the open sea water scent filling his nostrils and enticing him.

Only the entrance the cave…the place where he'd been violated…where he'd thought Riku had betrayed him in the worst fashion…was unsettling to him.

Then he heard a soft, almost bell like laughter. "Oh come on, I wouldn't make you go in there after what happened Sora. Give me a little credit huh?"

The familiar voice came from behind him. And Sora completely froze, his eyes already watering, his breath becoming heavy and his hands clammy as he fought not to get too excited. Maybe he was hearing things. Maybe it was a trick.

"No matter what she did to you…it will always be _our_ spot Sora. We don't have to go in there--not now. Maybe one day. But for now…let's go to the other spot," a soft voice beckoned, though it sounded a little raspy and broken. But it didn't matter to Sora. It was beautiful just because it was _**his**_.

He turned around and Sora let out a rather embarrassing cry of excitement and relief.

Riku smiled back at him, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail and his bangs wilder than usual, revealing his beautiful eyes. He was wearing pajama's with fuzzy slippers--something Sora was sure he would tease him about later-and he still had his medical bracelet on. He looked a litter paler than usual, Sora was sure, even in the shining moonlight, but those round orbs of aquamarine were still as bright and fiery as ever…alive…

"Riku!" Sora sobbed uncontrollable, no longer able to restrain himself as he launched himself at the boy and tackled him to the sand, pausing when he heard Riku hiss in pain and looking at him alarmed. But the platinum blond only chuckled softly and hugged Sora closer to him.

"I was so worried," Sora began, trying to control his sobs and not be so 'girly' but damn it, he just couldn't help it! "I thought…you…and when no one told me anything…and I didn't even know you were coming home…"

"Relax Zo, relax," he whispered softly, stroking the brunette's hair to try to console him. "I'm so sorry Sora…it was all my fault."

Ocean blue eyes looked at him confused. "Mom and dad told me--what happened when I was about to be transported. How you refused to unlock the door or leave me. How my dad had to drag you out of the room and my mom said it was so heartbreaking that it made her and your mom cry.

"You couldn't fly out to see me cause your mom was worried that you wouldn't able to handle it but when I woke up, my dad convinced her to let you fly out because he knew you'd be worried but _**I**_ told him not to Sora. I was in such a pathetic state and…and…I don't think I could have handled seeing you there, crying over me. I hate seeing you cry Sora…and when I can't do anything to make you stop…it hurts."

He looked incredibly guilty, though his eyes were focused on the moon. "It was selfish and I'm sorry. But I didn't want to see you cry Sora. Not like that. Not when I still didn't know if I would…" he paused, shaking his head. "When I saw you again, I wanted to make sure I would never have to leave you again."

"You're such an idiot Riku!" Sora sobbed, nudging him in the side, though he couldn't hide the smile just by knowing the boy was okay. "I just wanted to be _**with**_ you!"

"I know Zo…"

"I--I--…you're right."

Riku frowned and looked up at him and Sora looked at him apologetically. "I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing you lying there, possibly dying. When I was holding you outside the house and I saw the light fade from your eyes and your breath soften and then you said you loved me…like it was goodbye…Riku, I didn't know what I was going to do when they took you away from me.

"And then when I found out you were going to be transported to another hospital because they couldn't help you…all I could think of was being with you…of possibly dying with you if I had to."

"Sora…"

"I would have died Riku, I _**would**_ have," he sobbed softly, shaking his head and burying his face in Riku's chest. "If you had died and I had to watch that…my heart…it would have broken I know it. And I would have died. I don't want to be without you Riku--I _can't_ be. I love…"

He paused. Had he ever had the chance to honestly say that to Riku before? It felt so right to say, kinda scary and almost definite but he knew those words to be true. He took a deep breath and spoke the words strongly, confidently, pushing back his sobs. "I love you Riku. And I always will. So you can't leave me. Or I'll make Cloud make your brother stab you or something!"

"Just because I don't ever want to feel that pain again--being stabbed--I'll take your word for it and just do what you say," Ri laughed, hugging the boy closer still, both taking a moment to simply just relish in that which was the other. "I love you too Sora. And I won't ever leave you again."

The two simply laid their on the beach a while, neither saying anything more: simply laying there, in peaceful silence, Sora's sobs softening while Riku himself tried not to cry as it finally dawned on him that he was finally with Sora the way he wanted to be. Though…maybe Sora still…

"We could…still…" he began softly and Sora pulled his face out of his chest to look up at him in question. "Sail away Sora. We could get in our boat right now and just…leave. Doesn't matter where. Just you and me, together."

"We don't have to Riku," Sora smiled brightly and Riku gazed at him expectantly. "We don't have to leave anymore--because there is nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to keep us apart again. Not Kairi. No misunderstandings because of Kairi or anyone else. Nothing. We don't have to sail away to be together anymore--we can lay right here and do that."

Riku smirked. "Your right."

"And you're suppose to be at home," Sora said finally, sitting up and glancing down at the boy's attire in worry, remembering that Riku was out on a rather windy night in just light blue pajamas and fuzzy slippers to match.

"I'm suppose to be with you," Riku corrected him and Sora blushed slightly, rolling his eyes and poking him. "Stop sounding like we're in one of those romance novels!"

"But you like that kind of cheese Zo!" Riku joked and Sora laughed as Riku rolled the boy over on to his back and began one of their infamous poke wars, attacking the boy's side as Sora tried slightly to pull away, too caught up in the fact that Riku was actually touching him again and was actually able to do so to try to get away.

But this ended rather abruptly when Sora leaned up and kissed the boy full on the lips, making Riku pause slightly before giving in and returning the gesture with a longing, fiery passion, both finally coming up for air for a brief moment only to entangle their mouths in the sensation again, Riku's tongue challenging Sora's for dominance and winning while his hands gently touched the brunette's sides, stroking them while Sora's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, arching his hips a little into Riku's, causing the latter to pause and look at Sora in concern.

"Are…you sure? After what--" He was silenced with Sora placing a finger to his lips, simply staring into his eyes for a moment, finding that beautiful twinkle of life, concern, longing, lust…love. And all for him. Only for him.

Everything the replica would never had. Everything Sora needed to know that they would be fine together…that he would be fine…with Riku touching him.

He plastered a goofy smile on his face and replied. "Unless you're too much of a wuss to work past the pain Riku…" he paused to eye the spot he knew he'd been stabbed before his features softened to look sincere. "I'm sure. I want you…I need--"

He was cut off by Riku dipping his head forward, devouring kiss to his lips with need while Sora let out a sighing mewl of approval, wrapping his arms slowly around the boy's neck before he began to peel away Riku's pajama top.

No more betrayals. No more deceptions. No more Kairi. Just the love, the happiness, the peace that they deserved.

And as the moon watched the pair of entangled lovers on the beach, carefully peeling one another's clothing off their forms, casting them to the wind and wilds of life ass their bodies began to wither in ecstasy, reciting their undying, unyielding love for one another…their was no question in any their minds: it was finally over.

And they had finally won.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_::Takes a deep breath and deep bow:: It's finally over gang! I'm so excited and so happy, this is the third story I've actually finished!! So much going through my mind right now, mostly though that I hope you all really enjoyed the story!_

_There are so many people I want to thank…goodness…everyone that's read the story, reviewed, Pmed, bugged me to update, threatened me not to let certain people do things. There's so many of you that I think I'd spend twenty pages trying to thank you all by name so on behalf of myself and my plushie's::bows:: Thank you so much._

_Thanks for sticking with the story from the beginning, those of you that did and for those that came later, thank you for reading and picking it up. It really has meant a lot to me over the past year._

_And alas, for the surprise I promised: Be afraid. Be very afraid_

_Because that's right ladies and gents, after thinking it over, one too many PM request, and being satisfied that I could end this story either way: I'm officially writing a sequel to this story. ::Plushies cheer and the Sephiroth one lowers his sword:: _

_Now I have no clue when I post the prologue of the new story but I will give you a few hints because I love to tease:_

_-It's already being written and half done_

_-The prologue is called: **Deliveries and Proposals**_

_-I will post a sample of the prologue on this story to let you guys know when it's been posted up. (LMAO, I'd spend hours emailing you all otherwise, for those that are interested.)_

_That is all I shall say at this time. ::huggles::_

_Once again, thank you all so much for reading this story and I really hope that you have enjoyed it!_

_Until next time: Happy Reading!!!_

_-Kamirine_


	39. Sephiroth's Guide 2: The Preview

**Author's Notes:** _I know what your thinking. I know it's taken quite a while. But as promised, here the teaser for the follow up to this story: **Sephiroth's Guide to Marriage and Revenge.**_

"_This **ISN'T OVER**, do you **hear** me Riku!" she sobbed angrily, trying in vain to pull away as she continued her rant. Mr. London put a hand on his son's shoulder as DiZ attempted to herd everyone toward their vehicles but neither boy allowed them selves to be moved and only listened to Kairi's insanity. "This fight **isn't **over Riku! I'm going to get out of here! I'm going to make you and everyone who betrayed me pay for what you've put me through! He'll understand! He **always **understands don't you Sora?!"_

_He only watched the girl in sadness. What…happened to the Kairi he knew…_

**Author's Notes:  
**_::High fives Sephiroth plushie:: Wasn't that just completely awesome guys?! Wasn't that totally worth the months on end of "When the Heck Will She Follow Through on Her Promise and Post the New Story?" Wasn't that just totally without a doubt, the most awesome thing ever?!_

_Yeah, I thought not. And to completely avoid being stoned to death or chased down with touches and pitch forks, I present the entire prologue to the sequel for Sephiroth's Guide to Love and Deception: Gradution. _

Just look on my profile's page to find the link in the my stories. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

Kamirine 


End file.
